3 Dulces mentiras, Amargas Verdades, Decisiones
by MLMSD2330162813
Summary: 3. Libro. Adpat. La diversión se ha detenido, y el dolor he llegado a oscurecer sus corazones. Todos, sin excepción, serán perseguidos por sus pasados, horribles demonios que dejaran expuestas sus almas al dolor y la contundente revelación de sus historias escondidas.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis.**

La diversión se ha detenido, y el dolor he llegado a oscurecer sus corazones. Todos, sin excepción, serán perseguidos por sus pasados, horribles demonios que dejaran expuestas sus almas al dolor y la contundente revelación de sus historias escondidas.

Las cartas serán vueltas, y aún en contra de sus deseos, sus manos ocultas quedarán a la vista de todos, aun cuando sigan insistiendo en encubrirse tras muros que se desmoronan irreversiblemente.

Las máscaras serán destruidas y los verdaderos rostros saldrán a la luz, no importa cuánto corran a refugiarse tras la engañosa protección de las mentiras, las verdades emergerán inevitablemente.

En medio de la tempestad, el amor y la confianza serán el único bastión, una reconfortante isla que los fortalecerá. El perdón será la roca que afianzará sus vidas y les dará a todos su tan esperado norte.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el prologo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones seran los dias Martes y Viernes.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Y tú estás más centrado que nunca —dijo extendiendo la prenda interior femenina delante de su primo._

 _En el momento en que Jasper vio las pantaletas en las manos de Edward, las reconoció inmediatamente y no hizo más que tragar en seco para pasar el inesperado infortunio. Suplicó al cielo que su cara no lo delatara al perder los colores, sin embargo no pudo contener sus impulsos al arrebatarle la prenda._

— _Ya sabes que las mujeres, los carros y las pesas son el centro de mi vida, en ese orden. —entonces colocó las pantaletas de Alice, entre sus muslos y decidió que era el momento de decirle a Edward—. Primo me gustaría hablar contigo, es algo serio. —y aunque estuviese preocupado, no podía evitar sentir el poder que la prenda tenía sobre él, porque sus testículos hormigueaban al sentir rozarla a través del pantalón._


	2. Capitulo No 1

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 1**

Su imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero, lo mostraba con un traje gris plomo con rayas gris azulado y camisa blanca.

Ajustaba con movimientos estudiados y parcos de sus dedos el nudo de su corbata de corte italiano roja escarlata.

Al afeitarse, su rostro evidenciaba claramente que había disfrutado de sus vacaciones. Gracias a ese bronceado sus ojos se veían más llamativos y casi alcanzaban el característico color de las semillas de mostaza.

Mentalmente se preparaba para regresar a su rutina laboral colmada de directrices jurídicas, sin poder procesar aún en qué momento se le habían pasado las vacaciones.

En menos de cuarenta minutos debía encontrarse con el Fiscal General en el Palacio de Justicia y le tocaría readaptarse a sus días de incontables e impredecibles horas de trabajo.

Había sido realmente fácil acostumbrarse a despertar y encontrarse a Bella a su lado con los cabellos revueltos y su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luz de la mañana, pero lo que más le gustaba era escuchar su voz adormecida pidiéndole que la dejara dormir un poco más.

Lo único que alimentaba su ansiedad por laborar, era que por fin trabajaría por entero en el caso de su madre. Anhelaba la hora del almuerzo, la que utilizaría como excusa para encontrarse con Cooper, quien lo pondría al día sobre la teoría del caso, y esperaba que su amigo ya le tuviese pruebas suficientes para empezar.

Al ver la corbata perfectamente recta, se alejó del espejo, salió del vestidor abotonándose el saco, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, donde agarró el portafolio de aluminio que se encontraba sobre la cama.

Salió y desde el corredor pudo ver a Jasper servirse su infaltable café, que también lo envolvió con su aroma.

—Quiero uno —dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras aéreas con la mirada en su primo.

Jasper agarró otra taza de la alacena y le sirvió café sin alcaloide a Edward, que se mostraba mucho más relajado desde que había llegado de viaje. Definitivamente esas vacaciones habían sido verdaderamente milagrosas.

— ¿Preparado para regresar al infierno? —preguntó Jasper con la mirada en su interlocutor, que colocaba el portafolio sobre la barra.

—Estoy haciéndome a la idea —le dio un sorbo a su café sin edulcorante. Le gustaba bien cargado, para que se llevara los rastros del sueño que aún ululaban en él.

La mirada celeste de Jasper se aguzó al advertir un dije que sobresalía por el puño de la camisa de Edward, y se acercó para poder apreciar el pequeño objeto metálico que representaba algún tipo de ave.

No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo antes, porque su adorado primo había retornado de su viaje el día anterior; como si no hubiese tenido suficiente de la diseñadora, decidió quedarse a pasar toda la tarde en el departamento de Bella y no se dignó a aparecerse sino hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo que apenas le vio la cara.

Edward se estaba alejando cada vez más y no podía evitar que los celos fraternales empezaran a germinar en él.

Bella le estaba robando el tiempo que unos meses atrás compartían como los primos que eran: ya no jugaban a los vídeo juegos, tampoco iban a correr al Central Park y mucho menos amanecían hablando tonterías mientras compartían algún porro.

Sabía que esa sensación que lo recorría era una tontería porque ya eran adultos y cada uno debía hacer su vida de manera independiente. Y tal vez Edward también se sentía de la misma manera porque él de igual forma se había alejado, claro con la única intensión de poder compartir con Alice, aunque estaba seguro que todo sería distinto, si su primo no actuara como perro con mal de rabia, cada vez que nombraba a su novia.

Jasper utilizó su dedo índice para mover el dije y su mirada seguía el balanceo que creaba.

— ¿Qué haces con esa paloma colgando ahí? —le preguntó acercándose para mirarlo mejor.

—No es una paloma, es un halcón, me lo dieron en Flagstaff, por una leyenda de los indios Sioux.

— ¿Y sobre qué trata esa leyenda? —indagó curioso como si fuese un gato.

—No tengo tiempo para contarte leyendas Jasper —le dio otro sorbo a su café y dejó la taza sobre la barra. Edward sabía que no podía extenderse en la conversación con su primo. Agarró el portafolio y se fue directo al ascensor.

—Lo buscaré en la web, porque no es por falta de tiempo es que quizás no te da la gana contarme. —de igual manera dejó su taza sobre el mármol negro y dio largas zancadas para alcanzar a su primo quien cobardemente huía para no dar ningún tipo de explicación.

—Dame un aventón hasta El Palacio de Justicia porque no tengo suficiente combustible en ninguno de los autos. Ben va a llenar el tanque de la camioneta y me la llevará.

—Últimamente te has vuelto irresponsable, ve cortándola con Bella que te tiene la cabeza llena de pajaritos y corazones, bájate de la puta nube y pon los pies en la tierra. —lo provocó con un tono burlón, sin embargo, sus palabras no eran sólo burla, había en ellas más verdad de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—No lo hice por irresponsabilidad, fue de manera intencional, y para tu información no quiero terminar con Bella, así que no voy a cortarla… Si entre más comparto con ella, más quiero estar ahí… ahí.

—La tendrá mágica entonces —ironizó Jasper.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los cuatro guardaespaldas se encontraban fumando mientras conversaban y compartían café. Al ver a sus protegidos se deshicieron de uno de los vicios más comunes del ser humano y adoptaron sus pétreas actitudes.

Edward y Jasper, saludaron con entusiasmo a los hombres y ellos le daban los buenos días, sin detenerse en su camino hacia los autos aparcados en el estacionamiento. Los pasos de todos en una perfecta sincronía, creaban eco en el lugar subterráneo.

—Más que mágica… —Edward codeó a Jasper, en una actitud cómplice.

—Mírate Edward, ya sonríes como maricón y todo —lo acusó con disimulo mientras soltaba una ruidosa carcajada—. Pensé que con el viaje sería suficiente, para tener tu dosis de diseñadora. —siguió con la burla hacia su primo y desactivó con el comando la alarma del auto.

— ¿Quién te entiende Jasper? Cuando estaba separado de Bella, me la metías por los ojos y ahora que acepto que me gusta y mucho, me pides que la corte —le reprochó, subiendo y ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad, al mismo tiempo que Jasper lo hacía.

—Sólo te estoy jodiendo primo —dijo sonriente y le palmeó un hombro, para después poner en marcha el auto—. Eres más tierno enamorado ¿y ya programaste, la boda, el hijo, los padrinos, la casa, el perro? —lanzó las ráfagas de preguntas mostrándose realmente entusiasmado.

Ver a su primo tan entregado a la relación le agradaba y le desconcertaba, pero debía aceptarlo con su nueva faceta, porque admitía que Bella le caía muy bien y que de cierta manera servía para que le ayudara a bajar los malos estados de ánimo de Edward, que muchas veces alcanzaban grados insoportables.

—Ahora sí que has sacado la pelota del campo —dijo abriendo su portafolio para revisar algunos papeles—. Eso no está en los planes, nada de eso… Sería joderme la vida. Sabes que un hijo es el principio del fin de una relación. Si estás cogiendo el niño llora, si estás cogiendo el niño se caga, si estás cogiendo hay que darle de comer y por ahí vienen los problemas y las discusiones. Un hijo es una gran responsabilidad y no estoy preparado para ello y Bella mucho menos; lo primordial es su carrera como diseñadora. —pasaba una hoja tras otra sin prestarle la atención que requería el documento—. Apenas está despegando en el mundo de la moda y un embarazo la jodería por entero. Aún estamos jóvenes queda mucho por hacer. Estoy hecho para perder el sueño cogiendo, no cambiando pañales; llevamos muy poco tiempo con la relación, apenas nos estamos conociendo —movió la cabeza de un hombro al otro en lo que podía ser un gesto ambiguo o en busca de relajación muscular—. Debemos conocernos como pareja, disfrutar todo lo que se pueda y si la relación avanza, al menos unos tres o cuatro años, sólo entonces pensaría en un hijo.

— ¡Eso es estar centrado en la vida! —exclamó el rubio con energía, provocando con eso que a Edward se le cayera el bolígrafo y rodara debajo del asiento.

—Mierda —masculló y se dobló para meter el brazo debajo del asiento. Tanteó en busca de su bolígrafo, pero su mano dio con una pieza de encaje. La sacó y antes de mostrárselo a Jasper, divisó una panty de blonda morada.

—Y tú estás más centrado que nunca —dijo extendiendo la prenda interior femenina delante de su primo.

En el momento en que Jasper vio las pantaletas en las manos de Edward, las reconoció inmediatamente y no hizo más que tragar en seco para pasar el inesperado infortunio. Suplicó al cielo que su cara no lo delatara al perder los colores, sin embargo no pudo contener sus impulsos al arrebatarle la prenda.

—Ya sabes que las mujeres, los carros y las pesas son el centro de mi vida, en ese orden. —entonces colocó las pantaletas de Alice, entre sus muslos y decidió que era el momento de decirle a Edward—. Primo me gustaría hablar contigo, es algo serio. —y aunque estuviese preocupado, no podía evitar sentir el poder que la prenda tenía sobre él, porque sus testículos hormigueaban al sentir rozarla a través del pantalón.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó poniéndose en alerta inmediatamente, regalándole toda su atención.

—No es nada grave, sólo una conversación.

—Bien, entonces conversamos en la noche, déjame por aquí, y con tiempo buscas mi bolígrafo, no quiero encontrarme con un condón usado —le pidió palmeándole la rodilla.

—Siempre los tiro al bote de la basura —le informó con una sonrisa, tratando de recuperar su entusiasmo y no pensar en la posible reacción de Edward cuando se enterara de la relación que mantenía con Alice.

Jasper estacionó frente al Foley Square y ante ellos se imponía el excelso Palacio de Justicia de la ciudad de Nueva York con su clásica arquitectura romana y sus majestuosas esculturas en mármol blanco, alegóricas a temas relacionados con el derecho como la Ley, la Verdad y la Equidad.

Edward sonrió irónico y el hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda se acentuaba más, dándole un aspecto de niño travieso que disfrutaba de alguna fechoría. Abrió la puerta y bajó. Jasper se despidió elevando una mano, apegándose al buen estado de ánimo de Edward y sonriéndole de la misma manera se marchó con destino al grupo EMX.

El anunciado " _La verdadera administración de justicia es el pilar más firme de un buen Gobierno_ ", le dio la bienvenida a Edward que subía la escalinata suspirando al atravesar las columnas corintias.

Una vez más el inmenso vestíbulo con sus imponentes murales lo hacía sentirse diminuto, mientras el piso de mármol reflejaba su imagen desde la perspectiva inferior. Siendo seguido por Jackson, que le ayudaba con el portafolio.

Edward aprovechó sus manos libres para revisar su teléfono móvil y se encontró con un correo que ansiaba desde hacía un par de semanas.

La noticia le informaba que su petición había sido aceptada y que la invitación debía llegar ese mismo día a primera hora. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad se apoderó involuntariamente de sus labios.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas metálicas del ascensor, y mientras esperaba la llegada del elevador marcó el número de su secretaria en la Torre Cullen.

—Buenos días Emily ¿cómo estás?

—Buenos días, Señor Cullen, estoy muy bien. ¿Y usted, listo para regresar a sus labores? —preguntó con familiaridad sintiéndose feliz por el regreso de su joven jefe.

—No, la verdad es que no. Estoy con una mezcla bastante extraña, tratando de readaptarme.

—Me imagino señor, es muy fácil acostumbrarnos a los buenos momentos.

—Tienes toda la razón. Emily, llamo porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Desea que le envíe la agenda de hoy al correo? —indagó adelantándose a la petición de su jefe y haciendo gala de esa eficiencia que la caracterizaba.

—Supongo que la tengo a reventar, pero no es necesario, sólo voy a reunirme con el Fiscal General y discutir unas pautas, paso por allá como a las once.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron e inmediatamente entró, seguido por Tayler que parecía ser su sombra.

—Te llamo porque tiene que haber llegado o está por llegar un sobre. Es una invitación que debes enviar a la boutique de Bella.

—Bien señor, enseguida reviso la correspondencia, y si llegó la remitiré enseguida.

—Te lo agradezco Emily.

—No tiene por qué, ¿alguna otra cosa que hacer por usted? —investigó con un tono de voz servicial.

—No, eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias Emily —finalizó la llamada y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron recibiéndolos un amplio pasillo de piso de granito y paredes blancas, adornada por grandes retratos entre los que se destacaban algunos jefes de estado.

Extendió su mano izquierda en una clara petición de su portafolio a Tayler que ya sabía que tenía el acceso permitido sólo hasta ese lugar.

Se acercó hasta la puerta que tenía un gran cuadro de cristal que permitía la visibilidad al interior, viendo al Fiscal General caminando de un lugar a otro mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Edward tocó con los nudillos el cristal para hacerse notar e inmediatamente se ganó la atención del hombre que le hizo un gesto con su mano para que entrara.

Ante la invitación del hombre de cabello entrecano y expresivos ojos hazel, Edward avanzó y acató la orden que su jefe le hacía a través de mímicas para que tomara asiento, mientras él seguía con su conversación telefónica.

—A diferencia de algunos que están dispuestos a hacerse de la vista gorda ante el fraude a cambio de contribuciones de campaña, yo sí estoy dispuesto a seguir la investigación sin importar el resultado —hablaba el hombre con tono frugal, pero Edward advertía molestia—, incluso si es necesario investigar a personas con las que me he relacionado. —su voz cesó para escuchar atentamente a la persona al otro lado del teléfono y asentía casi de manera automática—. El Estado lo acusa de participar en actividades persistentemente fraudulentas, conducta ilegal y engañosa; de infringir las leyes de protección al consumidor. ¡Que no me venga a intimidar porque se cree el dueño de Nueva York! La Universidad participó en engaños mediante programas costosos y provocó un daño financiero real —demandó en respuesta de lo que había escuchado al otro lado de la línea—. Se basó en la fama de su nombre y su condición de celebridad para aprovecharse de los consumidores… —la voz del Fiscal General fue perdiendo sonido en los oídos de Edward que trataba de alejarse mentalmente de la cruda realidad que tenía frente a sus ojos. Anhelaba poder regresar el tiempo y revivir los momentos en que conducir, comer, dormir y tener sexo a cualquier hora, era lo único que tenía que hacer durante el día.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana, los días Martes y Viernes.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Bella, estás segura que te tomaste la anticonceptiva al día? —preguntó Esme con precaución y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Te has sentido mareada antes? —continuó con su interrogatorio. No podía retener sus palabras ante la alerta que inmediatamente cobró vida en ella._

 _En ese momento y antes las alusiones de Esme, todo malestar en Bella se desvaneció, olvidó la invitación en su manos, la punzada de dolor en su cabeza, la debilidad de su cuerpo y sintió como si las paredes de la boutique se redujeran hasta dejarla en un pequeño cuarto oscuro, siendo sólo ella iluminada por un reflector a la vista de todos. Era como estar en un paredón esperando la señal para su fusilamiento._


	3. Capitulo No 2

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 2**

Bella disfrutaba de un cappuccino con mucha, mucha espuma y sostenía el de Charlie que se encargaba de abrir las puertas de la boutique.

Entraron y dejó los dos vasos y su cartera sobre el mostrador. Se fue directo al panel de electricidad, encendió las luces LED de la exhibición, mientras Charlie se encargaba de las luces del salón y las del salón de refrigerios.

Regresó al mostrador y encendió el computador donde se registraban las ventas. Puso un poco de música y agarró su café al que le dio un sorbo que le brindó placer a su paladar y le calentó la garganta.

Volvió a colocar el vaso desechable a un lado del monitor blanco, mientras esperaba que el sistema automatizado de ventas cargara. Al mismo tiempo tarareaba la balada que se escapaba por los altavoces y le acariciaba los oídos.

Charlie en el salón de refrigerios, revisó la nevera y la alacena, tomando nota mental de lo que hacía falta y regresó al mostrador.

Agarró un bolígrafo y un taco de notas, donde empezó a hacer la lista de los alimentos y bebidas que acostumbraban a tener en la boutique para ofrecerle a la clientela. Pausó por segundos su tarea para beber de su café, mientras degustaba la espumosa bebida cargada de sabor, miró de soslayo a Bella que cantaba en voz baja.

Repetía la frase una y otra vez con el ceño fruncido, totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Te ves muy bien, estás radiante —dijo Charlie sin poder seguir ocultando la impresión que causaba Bella en él con su presencia y actitud.

Bella levantó la mirada y la ancló en la de Charlie. La había sorprendido en su estado más vulnerable, pero rápidamente parapetó una sonrisa y salió detrás del mostrador, para salvar la situación y evitar las conclusiones que él siempre sacaba a la ligera. Una vez más reafirmaba que Charlie tenía alma de Cupido.

—Es el bronceado, por eso me puse este vestido, para lucirlo —acotó sonriente y dio una vuelta, mostrando su vestido blanco estilo strapless recto hasta las rodillas, combinando con unos botines open-toe en color negro que le hacían lucir las piernas más estilizadas.

—Yo creo que es algo más que el bronceado, es algo en tu mirada, está más brillante esta mañana y no me digas que es por el maquillaje.

Bella sabía que no tenía escapatoria y que Charlie la iba a acorralar hasta que le contara sinceramente cómo se sentía, así que decidió no seguir con el velo que trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. No tenía por qué hacerlo con Charlie.

— ¡Sí! Estoy muy, pero muy feliz… —chilló con algarabía y se tuvo que contener para no saltar—. Viví mi sueño de ver el Gran Cañón. Esta noche quiero que Esme y tú se vayan a dormir en mi departamento para mostrarles las fotos y entregarles algunos presentes que les traje —dejó libre un pesado suspiro y se permitió viajar en los recuerdos de su magnífico viaje—. ¡Es increíble Charlie! tienes que verlo en vivo y directo para que puedas entenderme. Creo que las fotos no le hacen justicia. Y no sólo el Gran Cañón, sino que todo, absolutamente todo fue maravilloso, menos la tormenta que nos agarró en Oklahoma. Sólo pensaba que un tornado podría sorprendernos en cualquier momento.

Charlie sonreía complacido al ver la felicidad de Bella que no ocultaba nada y evidentemente había disfrutado cada momento de ese sorpresivo viaje.

—Me alegra que hayas disfrutado tanto, te lo mereces mi Mariposa… —pero más allá de la felicidad de ella, necesitaba cerciorarse de que había valido la pena confiar en Cullen—. Cuéntame ¿cómo se portó el fiscal? Si te hizo sentir mal al menos una sola vez me lo dices y voy a romperle el cuello.

Bella no pudo retener un suspiro que se escapó de lo profundo de su pecho y tampoco pudo evitar que ante tal muestra de sentimientos sus mejillas se arrebolaran.

—Fue maravilloso, discutimos algunas veces… —hizo una pausa en la cual rectificó sobre sus palabras y aclaró—. No, en realidad fueron muchas veces, pero sólo por tonterías. Difícil no hacerlo cuando nuestros temperamentos son algo parecidos y no podemos dar el brazo a torcer, pero fueron más los momentos maravillosos.

—Me gustaría algún día escucharte decir que estás enamorada. Que el amor no es así como lo ves, que es mucho más. Yo estuve enamorado… Aún estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi esposa y nunca… nunca le hice daño… —Charlie le hablaba con toda la sinceridad que poseía; se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero Bella parecía no entenderlo, no había manera de que razonara sobre el ejemplo que él le ofrecía.

Bella ya sospechaba que a Charlie no se le escaparía la oportunidad de hablarle acerca de su personal filosofía sobre el amor y el nudo en el estómago empezaba a formársele. Si él supiera lo que causaba ese tema en ella, jamás lo tocaría.

No quería parecer una niña malcriada. Involuntariamente el rechazo se imponía y su semblante cambiaba por uno que no dejaba pasar las teorías amorosas de Charlie.

Kim y la señora Zafrina se convirtieron en ese preciso instante en sus salvadoras al llegar e irrumpir en el tema de Charlie.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludaron sorprendidas al ver a Bella que había regresado de su viaje.

Bella esquivó a Charlie y corrió al encuentro con las mujeres. Si bien no quería que el viaje terminara, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que también había extrañado a su gente.

— ¡Hola Kim! —saludó Bella y le dio un efusivo abrazo a la chica, la que correspondió de la misma manera al gesto de su jefa.

— ¡Hola Bella! Te extrañamos —le hizo saber con total sinceridad.

—También los extrañé —Bella rompió el abrazo y acunó el rostro de la chica en una muestra de cariño verdadero. Desvió la mirada hacia la señora que se encargaba del trabajo más duro de la boutique como lo era la limpieza. Ella sabía que no era fácil mantener las vitrinas, muebles y pisos relucientes—. ¿Cómo está señora Zafrina? —demandó perdiéndose entre los brazos de la robusta afrocolombiana con sonrisa encantadora y ojos realmente expresivos.

—Muy bien hija, mira nada más qué hermosa te ves, ese hombre tiene buena mano, me le mueve el piso —dijo la mujer emocionada utilizando su regionalismo colombiano que como siempre le arrancaba carcajadas a Bella.

—Es el bronceado —y la sonrisa que se apoderaba de sus labios se ampliaba—, en cuanto a lo de que Edward me mueva el piso, no lo creo, es un hombre no un terremoto —alegó y su bronceado se intensificaba ante el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro a consecuencia de las palabras de la mujer.

— ¡Ay mi niña! En Colombia cuando a una le gusta un hombre, cuando es el indicado, le llaman el terremoto. Hasta canciones le han sacado, no más cuando llegue Esme le digo que la busquemos por el internet —le dijo guiñándole un ojo riéndose con jocosidad.

—Zafrina, ¡qué cosas dices! —no podía dejar de reír ante las ocurrencias de la señora y más que halagada se sentía avergonzada. Se avergonzaba al tener la certeza de que todos se daban cuenta de lo que Edward causaba en ella.

—Yo sólo digo lo que mis ojos han visto… Ahora sí, me voy a limpiar que empiezan a llegar las señoras estiradas.

La mujer le regaló una sutil y afectiva caricia en la mejilla izquierda a su jefa, a la cual quería como a una hija, demostrándole con el gesto que no tenía nada por lo cual preocuparse.

—Y yo me voy organizar los aparadores —dijo Kim sonriendo.

Bella alargó la mirada hacia Charlie, quien se encogió de hombros ante la inesperada y divertida situación. A ella no le quedó más que tratar de sonreír y restarle importancia a los comentarios de la señora Zafrina. En ese momento su mirada fue captada por la chica de cabellera rojiza que bajaba del taxi que se había detenido frente a la boutique.

Con sus botines open-toe de más de quince centímetros, corrió a la puerta. Estaba acostumbrada a maniobrar con zapatos de hasta dieciocho centímetros, por lo que la travesía no significó ningún tipo de amenaza para ella.

Antes de que Esme pudiese llegar a las puertas dobles de cristal oscuro, Bella ya la esperaba al otro lado, atenta a la entrada de su amiga.

En cuanto Esme hubo puesto un pie dentro de la boutique, Bella la sorprendió con un efusivo abrazo. Provocando que se le escapara un grito de asombro y emoción.

— ¡Fea! Has llegado… ¿Por qué no avisaste para ir a buscarte al aeropuerto? —preguntó sin soltar el abrazo, balanceándose de un lado a otro llevadas por la emoción.

—Llegué ayer por la mañana, pero apenas caí en la cama dormí diez horas seguidas —le informó recordando que todas esas horas las pasó con su cabeza sobre el tibio pecho de Edward e irremediablemente ya lo extrañaba. Rompió el abrazo y se encontró con la escrutadora mirada verde de Esme.

—Te dejó las energías por el suelo —Esme la codeó y le guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice y gracioso.

—Esme… un poco de discreción por favor —pidió en voz muy baja—. Además, no ha sido por lo que estás pensando.

— ¡No! Seguro lo tenías encima todo el día como león en celo, ¿se echaba 50 cómo los leones? —imitó el tono de voz de Bella y sonrió con picardía.

—No. Recuerda que tenía que conducir de ocho a diez horas diarias, pero no me quejo, se portó a la altura —murmuró y puso los ojos en blanco ante el placer de recordar cada momento de arrebato junto a Edward—. Vamos a la oficina para que me pongas al día, sé que tengo mucho, pero mucho trabajo —le pidió y arrastró a su amiga, al colgársele de un brazo, dejando de lado el tono cómplice.

Esme saludó a Charlie con un beso en la mejilla en medio de los sutiles jalones de Bella por llevársela a su oficina y poder hablar sin reprimirse ante la presencia del hombre al que no sólo quería sino que también respetaba.

—Dime que me extrañaste —le suplicó Esme en medio de un puchero; e iniciaba del brazo de Bella el empinado camino hacia el segundo piso.

En el rellano de las escaleras de cristal, las chicas se detuvieron y se percataron de la llegada de un hombre joven. Charlie salía al encuentro y ellas siguieron con su camino porque definitivamente no era algún cliente.

—Buenos días, ¿se encuentra la señorita Bella Swan? —la voz y petición del chico, captó inmediatamente la atención de Bella, quien se volvió para atender personalmente al joven de rasgos asiáticos.

—Sí, soy yo —informó Bella regresando sobre sus pasos.

Esme atacada por su incontrolable curiosidad, siguió a Bella como si fuese su sombra.

Bella llegó hasta donde se encontraba el visitante de ojos rasgados, con un sobre manila de color verde en las manos.

—Esto es para usted —le tendió el sobre y Bella entre desconcertada y renuente lo recibió, anclando la mirada en el extraño e inesperado sobre—. Por favor firme aquí — solicitó el chico tendiéndole un bolígrafo y una orden de entrega.

Bella recordó la lección que Edward le había dado, y se tomó el tiempo necesario para leer la nota de entrega que después de un par de minutos no seguía siendo más que una simple nota de entrega de correspondencia.

Al chico no le quedó más que esperar a que la hermosa mujer de expresivos y grandes ojos violeta, terminara de leer la nota. Y otros escasos segundos para que la convenciera totalmente y firmara. Parecía ser una abogada más de la Torre Cullen, a los que no se les pasaba una rúbrica sin antes leer atentamente cada párrafo de hasta la nota de entrega de los diarios.

Bella grabó su estilizada firma sobre el formulario y con una sonrisa le devolvió la tablilla metálica que fijaba la hoja.

—Gracias —y una vez más bajó la mirada al sobre en sus manos, con la curiosidad bullendo en ella.

—De nada, señorita —le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que sus párpados convirtieran a sus ojos en unas líneas en las cuales ni las pestañas se apreciaban—. Es un placer.

El extraño sobre atraía la total atención de Bella, que aunque caminaba seguía en busca de algún membrete que le indicara quién remitía esa correspondencia.

Sació su curiosidad al rasgar el papel verde. Adentro había un sobre negro que tenía en la parte trasera en grande y grabado en relieve el logotipo de la Mercedes Benz.

Las reacciones de su cuerpo se adelantaron a cualquier confirmación que podría ofrecerle lo que estaba dentro del elegante sobre, por lo que sus manos empezaron a temblar y con dedos torpes intentó en vano abrirlo.

Trató de calmar la ansiedad inspirando con ganas y soltó el aire. Logró abrir y sacar lo que parecía ser una invitación y no importaba cuantas respiraciones hiciera, ni cuánto parpadeara, su mirada borrosa distinguía lo que tenía entre sus manos. Y aunque intentó soportar los temblores en sus piernas, éstas no pudieron sostenerla y antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara, todo quedó a oscuras y no fue consciente del porrazo al caer.

— ¡Bella! —el grito alarmado de Esme y Charlie se dejó escuchar al unísono sin poder evitar el accidente. Sus reflejos fueron más lentos que el cuerpo de Bella al caer aparatosamente al piso.

Charlie corrió completamente aturdido y desesperado a auxiliarla. Lo único que se repetía en sus oídos era golpe seco que se dejó escuchar en el momento en que la cabeza de su Mariposa se estrelló contra el duro y frío mármol. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba tembloroso y sus brazos habían perdido toda su fuerza, continuas sacudidas apenas perceptible se apoderaban de ellos; tanto como para hacerle sentir el cuerpo de Bella extremadamente pesado y ante la impotencia las lágrimas se le aglomeraban en la garganta.

Esme tan asustada como Charlie, advirtió el esfuerzo que él hacía por cargar a Bella y ella ofreció su ayuda al sostenerle la cabeza a su amiga, la cual suspendía en el aire, porque Charlie ante su nerviosismo no atinaba a cargarla con el cuidado necesario. Entre los dos lograron llevarla hasta el sofá color ciruela de dos plazas donde la acostaron.

Kim y Zafrina, llegaron corriendo al percatarse del accidente que había sufrido la señorita Bella y la ansiedad reinó en ellas al ver el rostro pálido de la chica inconsciente en el sofá.

El nerviosismo y temor aumentó en todos, cuándo Esme sacó las manos debajo de la cabeza de Bella y apenas se daba cuenta del líquido tibio que la mojaban. El color rojo en las manos temblorosas de Esme fue el detonante del pánico en Charlie que intentaba reanimarla al llamarla por su nombre y acariciarle el rostro. El golpe había sido significativamente más fuerte de lo esperado.

—Llamaré a una ambulancia —anunció Kim en su carrera hacia el teléfono en el mostrador, siendo la más calmada en el momento.

—Bella, Bells… —Charlie no descansaba en sus caricias que le prodigaba al rostro de su niña. Sus manos temblorosas y el invencible nudo en la garganta lo mantenían en una tortura.

Esme agarró la prenda más cercana y presionó donde suponía Bella tenía la herida de la cual brotaba la sangre, que mantenía alterados los nervios de todos.

Zafrina que había ido por el botiquín de primero auxilios, llegaba con la botella del alcohol mojando una mota de algodón; la que le dio a oler a Bella. El fuerte olor logró que la chica recobrara el conocimiento.

La vista completamente difusa apenas si le permitía distinguir que la sombra ante ella era Charlie. Parpadeó para lograr aclarar la visión y romper las cadenas de la desorientación que no la dejaban salir completamente del estado de letargo en el que se encontraba. Los continuos parpadeos aumentaron las punzadas en su cabeza y un involuntario jadeo se le escapó.

—No te levantes, espera —le pidió Charlie reteniéndola para evitar que ella se levantara de manera brusca—. ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya viene una ambulancia, pero no te levantes — suplicó una vez más, para que no realizara algún movimiento sin antes haber sido revisada por algún profesional.

—No es necesario, sólo fue un desmayo, nada más Charlie, no exageres —acotó tratando de calmarlo mientras sentía su boca seca y la voz ronca.

— ¡No está exagerando! estás sangrando Bella —habló Esme con determinación mientras le mantenía la presión en la herida con la prenda.

— ¡El sobre! ¡La invitación! —exclamó Bella, recordando por qué se había desmayado y en ese momento sintió una punzada realmente fuerte, en la parte posterior de su cabeza justo donde Esme presionaba, sin poder retener un quejido.

Zafrina fue en busca del sobre que aún estaba en el suelo, para evitar que la señorita Swan hiciera algún esfuerzo.

— ¿Bella, estás segura que te tomaste la anticonceptiva al día? —preguntó Esme con precaución y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Te has sentido mareada antes? —continuó con su interrogatorio. No podía retener sus palabras ante la alerta que inmediatamente cobró vida en ella.

En ese momento y antes las alusiones de Esme, todo malestar en Bella se desvaneció, olvidó la invitación en su manos, la punzada de dolor en su cabeza, la debilidad de su cuerpo y sintió como si las paredes de la boutique se redujeran hasta dejarla en un pequeño cuarto oscuro, siendo sólo ella iluminada por un reflector a la vista de todos. Era como estar en un paredón esperando la señal para su fusilamiento.

—Antes de que hagas la absurda pregunta te digo que NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA —exageró el énfasis en la frase—. Estoy segura que no lo estoy —repitió más que por dejárselo claro a Esme, para convencerse a sí misma.

— ¿Estás cien por ciento segura? —preguntó con semblante serio—. Deberías hacerte una prueba.

—No me voy a hacer ninguna estúpida prueba porque no estoy embarazada Esme —determinó y sin embargo pensar en la remota posibilidad de un embarazo la llenaba de pánico, un pánico que la estremeció.

—Es que un desmayo así de la nada… —continuó con su parloteo. Porque la reacción de Bella no parecía ser la de alguien que estaba completamente seguro de algo; sin embargo sólo logró ganarse una mirada de reprimenda de Charlie—. Está bien, mejor cierro mi boca —masculló sintiéndose como una niña regañada.

—Me desmayé de la impresión —alegó Bella en su defensa—. Zafrina pásame el sobre por favor —le pidió extendiéndole la mano a la amable mujer que acató la súplica de la chica.

Bella recibió el sobre y una vez más lo miró: lo miró por varios segundos, sólo para comprobar que no había sido un error y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Así como sus manos empezaron a temblar al comprobar que era su más grandiosa realidad.

—Mira, creo que esto merece más que un desmayo —fundamentó tendiéndole la invitación a Esme. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas así como el nudo de inmensa felicidad se le aferraba a la garganta.

—Es… es… La madre que me trajo al mundo… ¡Vas a participar en el Fashion Week! —gritó emocionada, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y empezó a saltar como si tuviese resorte en los zapatos—. No lo puedo creer Bella ¿cómo y cuándo te eligieron? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? —preguntaba en medio de la conmoción que la invadía.

—No lo sé y no me importa… ojalá no estén confundidos —mientras que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ahogándola en llanto.

Charlie la abrazó y le acarició la espalda con ternura. Era su manera de calmarla y al mismo tiempo de felicitarla. Adoraba ver como Bella vivía la realización de sus sueños.

—Ya deja de llorar, te lo mereces… Has trabajado muy duro para esto, déjame ver la herida —le pidió sintiéndose en ese momento más preocupando por el estado de salud, que del emocional. Charlie intentaba revisar cuando llegaron los paramédicos.

Los dos hombres entraron a la boutique. Uno de aspecto afroamericano que traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano, mientras que el otro tenía aspecto de Clark Kent: alto cabello negro y engominado, con unos maravillosos ojos azules que disimulaba tras los lentes de aumento de montura de pasta negra, colgándole del cuello el estetoscopio.

—Buenos días, pasen por aquí —solicitó Kim con la mirada puesta en el de los ojos azules.

Los hombres que no aparentaban alcanzar los treinta años, siguieron a la chica.

—Buenos días —saludaron al unísono.

—Buenos días —correspondieron los presentes.

El que tenía el botiquín lo puso a un lado de Bella y el que tenía el estetoscopio, se ubicó de cuclillas frente a la paciente.

— ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Sabe lo que le ha pasado? —hacía las preguntas de rigor mientras alumbraba con la linterna en los ojos de Bella, buscando en sus pupilas las respuestas a las interrogantes médicas en su cabeza.

Aunque estuviese en su función como médico, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante el extraño y maravilloso color de los ojos de la paciente.

—Me siento bien, sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza… recibí una noticia que me emocionó y ese fue el resultado del desmayo. Esto no es necesario —manifestó Bella desviando la mirada hacia el otro hombre que le colocaba un tensiómetro.

—Tiene una herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza —le informó Charlie, quien estaba realmente preocupado por la pérdida de sangre.

—Entonces sí es necesario, señorita —argumentó el que le revisaba la mirada. Se puso de pie, se colocó unos guantes de látex y empezó a apartarle los cabellos, para dar con la herida.

Afortunadamente no era nada grave. El sangrado profuso era normal cuando se trataba de heridas en el cuero cabelludo, por lo que el enfermero se encargó de esterilizar, curar y colocar sólo un apósito de gasa.

—Es una herida leve, sin embargo le haré una orden para que pase cuanto antes por alguna clínica y se realice una tomografía —le explicaba mientras buscaba en el maletín la orden médica. Bella sólo asentía acatando la orden del hombre—. ¿Está embarazada o tiene sospechas? —indagó para proceder a recetarle los medicamentos.

—No, no estoy embarazada y tampoco creo estarlo —contestó casi automáticamente.

—Sería necesario que se realice una prueba de embarazo y para estar completamente segura.

Bella como una niña malcriada no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Sólo quería que dejaran el tema del embarazo; ya escuchaba matracas y llantos de bebé en la cabeza. Eso la llenaba de pánico, porque ahora menos que nunca quería un hijo.

Nunca había estado en sus planes y no tenía por qué estarlo ahora que su carrera como diseñadora de a poco estaba subiendo. Sería muy difícil para ella tener en puerta su primer Fashion Week y enterarse de que estaría esperando un lloroncito.

Los paramédicos se despidieron y ella se aferró una vez más a la invitación. La observaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que tenía entre sus manos. No sabía cómo la habían invitado a uno de los eventos más que más había soñado, sólo podía pensar en que la publicidad estaba dando resultado y que por fin entraba profesionalmente al mundo de la moda.

De lo único que estaba completamente segura era que no debía perder tiempo. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar y empezaría por responder a la invitación.

—Voy escribirle a la organización para que me expliquen las pautas. Sólo tengo quince días para que todo salga perfecto —dijo poniéndose de pie, apenas gobernando la emoción que la embargaba.

—Yo te acompaño —intervino Esme ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

—Vayan a ponerse al día que tienen bastante por delante, pero no te exijas demasiado Bella. Si te sientes mareada o con dolor de cabeza, dejas las cosas de lado y descansa un poco. Mañana vamos a que te hagas esa tomografía y no voy a aceptar una negativa de tu parte —le advirtió Charlie con seguridad, sin dejar cabida a ninguna negación por parte de Bella.

—No tengo nada que contradecir entonces —la voz de Bella demostraba resignación confirmándolo con un sonoro suspiro.

—Aunque me contradigas te llevaría por la fuerza. De nada servirá un Fashion Week en puerta si llegas a enfermar o que algo peor te pase por ser testaruda —le dijo Charlie reafirmando sus intenciones de llevarla a que la viera un especialista.

—Bien Charlie, está bien, mañana me llevarás al médico

—Razonó tratando de calmar al que en su corazón era su padre. No tenía fuerzas para negarle nada.

Subió las escaleras en compañía de Esme y entraron a la oficina, mientras en la planta baja todos se ponían a trabajar.

— ¿Qué es lo primero que vas a hacer? —preguntó Esme buscando en la gaveta de archivos las relaciones de ventas de la boutique, mientras Bella tomaba asiento y encendía el ordenador.

—Lo primero que voy a hacer es responder la invitación para que me pasen todo lo relacionado con el evento. También necesito saber para qué día me darán la cita para aclarar mis dudas. Necesito saber si tengo que buscar las modelos o el evento las ofrece… —hablaba casi sin respirar y el corazón le latía desbocado en la garganta—. Estoy pletórica y eufórica… Pero si no pongo manos a la obra, me quedaré estancada. No voy a aceptar ningún diseño exclusivo por ahora, los de Mary porque fue mucho antes de esta noticia, pero ningún otro —conversaba mientras abría su cuenta de correo y Esme dejaba las carpetas encima del escritorio, tomando asiento frente a ella.

—Con lo de Mary, no te preocupes, ha elegido uno de los diseños de emergencia y serán azul cobalto. Ya lo mandé al atelier, pero no hay tela suficiente. Ya hice el pedido y el miércoles vendrán para las medidas —le informó Esme entusiasmada.

—Eso es un gran alivio —soltó un gran suspiro, expulsando el peso de la responsabilidad con su clienta—. Creo que la publicidad está dando sus frutos, nunca lo hubiese conseguido si la boutique no se estuviese dando a conocer a través de todos los medios en los que Elitte nos ha posicionado.

—De eso también quería hablarte —dijo Esme—. Vulturi ha venido a buscarte en un par de oportunidades. Está como loco. Por lo que dejó ver, es algo con la publicidad, pero no sé… —el tono de voz le cambió a uno colmado de precaución—. Bells ese tipo no me da buena espina, ya te lo he dicho. Se me hace que quiere coger contigo a como dé lugar. Es que preparaste el jacuzzi, pero no te metiste a bañar y eso a los hombres no les gusta. No les gusta que los ilusionen como si fuesen unos niños de cinco años.

—Vulturi no es un hombre peligroso —aseguró Bella convencida de cómo actuaba Aro—. No le conviene forzarme si es lo que estás pensando que podría hacer. Voy a llamarlo porque ahora más que nunca necesito que la publicidad siga dando sus frutos… Envío este correo y lo llamo. ¡Apenas y me lo creo! —exclamó con la emoción que no la abandonaba y resurgía cada vez que recordaba que participaría en el magno evento.

Bella redactó el correo a la organización del Fashion Week, y lo envió, no sin antes leerlo como diez veces y que Esme también lo hiciera y estar de acuerdo con cada palabra.

Buscó su cartera para llamar a Aro Vulturi, pero se había quedado abajo y resopló ante el fastidio que le provocaba el tener que bajar nuevamente.

—Yo voy a buscarla. Tú revisa la agenda. Recuerda que tienes compromisos pendientes y debes cumplirlos —le entregó la agenda electrónica. Se puso de pie y salió en busca del bolso de Bella.

Aro Vulturi sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y a cada segundo la rabia aumentaba, viajando por sus venas envenenándole la sangre.

Había olvidado lo angustiante e incontrolable que podían ser los celos. Llevaba más de veinte años sin experimentarlos. Sin que los demonios de la inseguridad lo hicieran sentirse como un estúpido. A pesar de los años el maldito sentimiento lo manipulaba con la misma facilidad.

No podía evitarlo al ver a Bella besando al hijo de Carlisle Cullen. Así anunciaba la fotografía del diario en sus manos, que reseñaba el importante festival electrónico que tuvo por casa a los Estados Unidos.

Quería a esa mujer. La deseaba con la misma intensidad con que sólo deseó a una y la tendría. De eso estaba seguro, no le dejaría el camino libre a ningún Cullen, no lo haría. Bella Swan había sido primero de él y no permitiría que se la arrebataran.

En ese momento el teléfono móvil vibraba sobre el escritorio y su mirada se iluminó de esperanza y felicidad al ver que la llamada entrante era de esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño e invadía sus pensamientos en el preciso momento.

— _Buenos días Bella ¿cómo estás?_ —preguntó con verdadero entusiasmo. Era lo que causaba en él por ser ella quien lo llamara.

—Buenos días señor Vulturi, muy bien gracias —hizo una pausa para llenar sus pulmones de aire y miraba a Esme que ponía los ojos en blanco—, me ha informado Esme que ha venido a la boutique porque necesita hablar conmigo.

— _¿Has regresado de viaje?_ —preguntó ante lo que supuestamente era evidente.

—Sí regrese ayer por la mañana y estoy tratando de ponerme al día con los pendientes —le comunicó para mantener una conversación loable con el hombre y no mostrarse sólo interesada por el negocio. De cierta manera a ella le convenía estar bien con Vulturi.

— _¿Cuéntame cómo te ha ido?_ —Aro mostró interés en la mujer, utilizando la excusa perfecta para alargar la conversación y disfrutar de la voz que lo incitaba a recrear escandalosas escenas en su mente. Sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba que los hombres estuviesen pendientes de sus cosas, aunque de sólo imaginar que estuvo cogiendo durante todo el viaje con Cullen, le encendía una hoguera en el estómago.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar… —se limitó únicamente a dar una respuesta general, no era precisamente con Aro con quien entraría en detalles de su viaje—. ¿Señor Vulturi, me gustaría saber cuál es el problema que se ha suscitado? —inquirió a quema ropa. No le gustaba perder el tiempo y mucho menos ahora que tenía tantas cosas pendientes. Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga para que supiera que era ella la que tenía el control de la situación.

— _No, no Bella, no es ningún inconveniente. De hecho es muy bueno para ti…_ —la tranquilizó con voz segura—. _Tengo unos contactos de otras agencias publicitarias a nivel internacional y están interesados en que Swan Boutique traspase las fronteras._

Había pensado mucho en cuál sería el anzuelo para atrapar a Bella y ya lo tenía preparado. Ella sólo quería internacionalizarse. Soñaba con ser una gran diseñadora y a los soñadores se les engañaba fácilmente. Se les llenaba de ilusiones y falsas promesas. Con eso tenían para vivir un buen tiempo porque la esperanza era inagotable y mientras los soñadores tengan esperanzas, tropezarán muchas, muchas veces.

Bella definitivamente no lo podía creer. Ahogó un grito de felicidad y reprimió sus ganas de saltar, mientras se preguntaba ¿dónde estaba su pata de conejo? Porque toda la suerte del universo estaba de su lado. Unos días fuera y regresaba para encontrarse con que su sueño poco a poco se convertía en realidad.

—Señor Vulturi por mí no hay ningún inconveniente. —dijo tratando de controlar la emoción en su voz para que Aro no se vanagloriara—. Bien sabemos que eso me beneficiaría enormemente, sólo dígame ¿qué tengo que hacer? Si hay que recurrir a algún pago extra, creo que podría estar entre mis posibilidades.

Esme empezó a hacer señas de negación con ambas manos y los ojos se le iban a desorbitar, pero Bella atendía a las señales alteradas de su amiga, con las de ella que con una de sus manos le pedía que se calmara.

— _No… no, por eso no te preocupes, ¿qué te parece si nos reunimos para mostrarte el plan expansión?_ —preguntó sin mostrar tanto interés como para que Bella no sospechara.

—Me parece perfecto, podría pasar por la boutique, lo atendería hoy mismo —dijo apenas conteniendo su emoción y tratando de parecer normal cuando en realidad tantas emociones le habían formado un nudo en el estómago que le producía fatiga.

— _No creo que sea un lugar apropiado para una reunión con los representantes de Global Planet…_ —Aro utilizó a la más importante compañía publicitaria a nivel mundial—. _Ellos llegan el próximo lunes al país y podemos almorzar el martes en un salón que Elitte se encargará de ambientar para la reunión… ¿Estás de acuerdo?_ —preguntó con la astucia de un zorro viejo.

—Sí, tiene razón. Pensé que no sería algo tan pronto —masculló Bella no muy convencida, pero sabiendo que debía arriesgarse.

— _Es que vamos a aprovechar que ellos vienen. Bella es una oportunidad que sólo tendrás una vez en la vida. No puedes dejarla pasar. Te imaginas en las vallas publicitarias en París, Milán, Londres. Vas a estar en las capitales de la moda_ —la instó alegremente con sus palabras contenidas de promesas vacías.

—Y no la voy a desaprovechar señor Vulturi, cuente conmigo. Sólo tiene que darme dirección y hora y estaré presente. —le hizo una señal a Esme para que le prestara un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel.

— _Esta misma semana te llamaré para darte la dirección. Ahora debo dejarte, me gustaría seguir poniéndote al día pero tengo mucho trabajo… Comprenderás que hay mucho que hacer_. —Aro esta vez no demostraría que se desvivía por ella, era su juego y él ponía las reglas.

—Sí… sí señor Vulturi, no le quito más tiempo, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad y por pensar en mí.

— _Siempre lo hago…_ —murmuró sin poder evitarlo—. _Admiro el empeño que le pones a todo lo que haces, sin darte por vencida cuando estás en medio de la jauría que es el mundo de la moda_ —la glorificaba un poco más. Ninguna mujer había podido con su astucia y no sería una niña ambiciosa la que le pondría el mundo de revés.

—Gracias, feliz día señor Vulturi. —se despidió Bella.

— _Igual para ti Bella_ —terminó la llamada y una sonrisa de satisfacción bailó en sus labios y se los relamió con ganas—.Vamos a ver en cuánto fijo tu precio Bella Swan —se dijo con malicia. Se la gozaría tanto como gozaría verle la cara al hijo de Carlisle Cullen cuando se enterara de que su mujercita había preferido a un hombre con experiencia y no a un pichón de hombre.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana, los días Martes y Viernes.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Tiene pruebas de embarazo? —murmuró sintiendo como la cara se le calentaba ante el sonrojo sintiendo vergüenza por el pedido que hacía._

— _¿Disculpe? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa._

— _Pruebas de embarazo ¿tiene? —le dijo en tono normal, pero no tan alto para seguir manteniendo el secreto entre ella y el hombre de lentes y bata de doctor. Inevitablemente con el rabillo del ojo observaba a la señora a su lado._


	4. Capitulo No 3

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 3**

El ritmo del hip hop acompañaba al sonido de los golpes en las peras y sacos de boxeo que hacían crujir el cuero como si se lamentase de recibir la descarga de adrenalina de sus atacantes.

La energía y potencia vibraba en el ambiente. Todos en ese lugar tenían ganas de golpear algo para drenar ese brío que los consumía y otros tantos para liberar tensión.

Bella estaba preparada con su uniforme de boxeo y entraba al lugar moviendo los hombros de manera circular para relajarlos, ladeando la cabeza. Causó una lluvia de silbidos, mientras saludaba a los chicos, sonriéndoles y agitando una de sus manos.

— ¡Mike llegó todo lo tuyo! —le avisó uno de los hombres a punto de grito al entrenador que estaba sobre el cuadrilátero enseñándoles técnicas de defensa personal a un joven con el rostro cubierto de pecas y las cejas rojizas.

Al ver a Bella, el boricua no pudo mantener el ritmo normal de los latidos de su corazón. Si bien se encontraban un poco alterados por la práctica que llevaba a cabo, divisarla después de varias semanas haría que lo expulsara por la boca y quedara expuesto sobre la lona.

La estupidez lo calaba por completo y el bronceado en ella, hacía que lo enamorara un poco más.

—Hola Mike —saludó sonriendo con entusiasmo mientras se aferraba a una de las cuerdas.

—Qué alegría verte Bella, pensé que habías olvidado el camino al gimnasio —le reprochó mientras se acercaba. Se puso de cuclillas delante de ella y aún así Bella debía elevar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Estaba de viaje, nunca olvidaría el camino. Necesito entrenarme un poco porque abusé demasiado y necesito quemar caloría ¿te falta mucho? —preguntó desviando la mirada al chico que Mike entrenaba.

—No, ya hemos terminado —respondió Mike, volviendo medio cuerpo hacia atrás para mirar al joven que entrenaba para hacerle señas con los ojos—. Kevin, listo ya puedes bajar.

El chico, con el rostro salpicado por pecas, se quitó el casco protector y dejó al descubierto su ensortijada cabellera rojiza producto de una exótica combinación en sus genes.

Kevin comprendía perfectamente la fascinación que su entrenador sentía por la hermosa mujer de grandes ojos misteriosos y aunque no llevase ni cinco minutos en el cuadrilátero, le otorgó el placer a Mike.

—Te ayudo a subir —se ofreció tendiéndole la mano. Mike la jaló con fuerza y en segundos estuvo en el rin de boxeo, donde su cuerpo inadvertidamente se estrelló contra el de él en el momento en que la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te he extrañado —dijo en un tono que pretendía seducir a la mujer que protagonizaba sus más ardientes sueños.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y juraba que su semblante le mostraba a Mike su desconcierto ante la actitud arrebatada de él.

—Yo también, necesitaba mi rutina de ejercicios —generalizó su respuesta. No iba a permitir que Mike una vez más se hiciera falsas ilusiones porque no quería que él mismo terminara haciéndose daño al alimentar un sentimiento al cual definitivamente ella no iba a corresponder. Por esto, sólo una mueca y se dirigió al banquito en la esquina del ring donde se sentó.

Mike se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y movió la cabeza en una sutil señal para que le extendiera las manos. Bella lo hizo y él se dio a la tarea de vendarle las manos empezando por las muñecas para asegurarse de que no sufriera ninguna lesión durante el entrenamiento.

—Te has hecho un nuevo tatuaje, es muy lindo —dijo Bella mientras observaba el escorpión negro que el chico se había tatuado en el cuello.

—Lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho. Lo hice por un amigo al que le decían Escorpión. Murió hace un par de años —le informó y temió que la repentina acotación de Bella se debiera a que lo había pillado fantaseando con sus piernas.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo. El que tuvo el accidente de auto en el túnel Holland —dijo en voz muy baja, sintiéndose afligida al recodar el fatídico momento.

—Sí ese mismo. Me gusta tatuarme cualquier cosa que pueda relacionarme con las personas que han formado parte importante en mi vida —detuvo su tarea de vendaje y miró a Bella a la cara—. De ti quiero tatuarme tus ojos. Claro si estás de acuerdo y quieres facilitarme una foto para que puedan hacerlo.

—Mike, no sé. Creo que no soy tan importante —razonó mientras y se removía inquieta en el banquillo.

Verdaderamente no se creía merecedora de un acto tan importante por parte de él. Ella no le había brindado algo realmente poderoso para que tomara una decisión tan importante, una decisión irrevocable que llevaría de por vida.

—Sí lo eres y lo sabes Bella, pero no te preocupes, no pienso exigirte algo por el tatuaje, quiero hacerlo y nada más —le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella no podía influenciar en su decisión, aunque no pretendiera ser tan importante, definitivamente lo era.

—Si crees que es buena idea y que en un futuro no te va a incomodar, puedes hacerlo. Te pasaré una foto esta noche, pero después no te quejes.

—Gracias, no voy a arrepentirme y sin embargo existe el láser —dijo sonriendo de esa manera que a Bella le gustaba porque era una risa entre sensual y tierna. Esa que resaltaba la hermosa imperfección en su diente canino derecho.

—En eso tienes razón. Podrás hacerte cualquier cosa después si terminas arrepintiéndote —le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa observando como él regresaba a su tarea de vendarle las manos.

—Tal vez, puede que nunca me arrepienta. Cuando me tatúo es porque estoy seguro de lo que quiero —anunció con decisión y terminaba con las vendas—. Listo voy a ponerte los guantes —le informó poniéndose de pie yéndose en busca del par de guantes rojos que estaba en el centro del ring.

Bella se puso de pie y se acercó al entrenador. Extendió los brazos y los puso a la altura para que pudiese colocarle los guantes.

— ¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó armándose con los protectores.

—Más que lista, estoy ansiosa —respondió soltando las palabras, y con la energía que la embargaba saltó de un lado al otro con la punta de sus pies estrellando sus guantes uno contra otro para ponerse en guardia.

—Vamos, izquierda, derecha, codazo, gancho…—iniciaron la rutina de entrenamiento y mientras Mike la alentaba—. Bien, muy bien Bella, una vez más y más rápido. Izquierda, derecha, codazo, gancho. Ahora un crochet… —Mike le pedía a Bella los golpes y ella los daba con precisión, fuerza y rapidez. Él admiraba el poder que Bella poseía. Sabía que con lo que le había enseñado, podría salir de cualquier apuro.

Quince minutos de continua práctica, les había consumido gran parte de las energías y necesitaban descansar un poco.

—Descanso, cinco minutos —pidió y Bella deteniéndose jadeante ante la falta de aliento. Él lanzó a la lona los protectores y se dejó caer sentado en medio del ring.

A Bella las piernas le temblaban. El aliento le quemaba en la garganta donde también se ahogaban los latidos del corazón. Junto con eso, sentía el sudor liberando las toxinas por cada poro de su cuerpo. Finalmente se dejó vencer por el cansancio y se sentó al lado de Mike.

—Necesito, matarme entrenando y lo digo literalmente —le comunicó con seriedad—. Mike debo estar perfecta, porque… —aún la falta de aliento le pasaba factura y no le quedaba más que hacer pausas para llenar los pulmones de oxigeno—. Eres al primero que se lo digo.

—Gracias por el privilegio —dijo sonriendo y perdiéndose en la mirada de Bella.

—Me han invitado a participar en el Fashion Week y tendré que subirme a la pasarela, por lo que estoy totalmente en tus manos para que ese día mi cuerpo hable por mí —le contó e inevitablemente una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro perlado por el sudor.

—Felicidades Bella —expresó sinceramente. La felicidad de Bella, se reducía a la de él también—, me alegro mucho por ti. Siempre te lo he dicho vas a llegar muy lejos y ahí tienes la prueba. Bueno sabes que soy exigente y desde ya me eliminas las grasas saturadas, las naturales hasta las once de la mañana, después de esa hora olvídalo. Ya sabes cuales son las frutas antioxidantes. Te ayudarán mucho, pero sólo para mantenerte porque estás perfecta, no quiero que bajes ni un solo gramo —le advirtió y aplaudió con energía—. Listo has descansado mucho. Agarra la cuerda y me haces saltos intervalos. Cuatro sesiones de siete minutos —ordenó poniéndose de pie tendiéndole las manos para ayudarla.

—Tampoco te lo tomes tan enserio ¡eh! —le dijo sonriendo aferrándose a las manos de Mike.

—Es necesario —argumentó, alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada—. No debes faltar ni un solo día y mañana nos vamos a las máquinas. Vamos a tonificar esos músculos —enfatizó cada una de sus palabras, porque estaba seguro de que sería la mejor excusa para verla más seguido.

—Vale como diga capitán —acató la orden con un gesto de saludo militar.

Salió del cuadrilátero y se encaminó. Agarró una cuerda y empezó a saltar en un área despejada para cumplir con la rutina que acababan de asignarle.

Mike apenas podía despegar la mirada de Bella y en un visaje pudo ver a los chicos sonriendo mientras negaban con las cabezas. Todos sabían cómo lo traía la diseñadora. No le quedó más que tratar de seguir con su trabajo y reticente desviar la mirada de la monumental mujer.

Después de casi una hora, Bella terminaba agotada y se despedía de Mike y los chicos. Sólo quería llegar a su departamento para darse una ducha con cambiantes temperaturas de agua y descansar. Se secó el sudor con una toalla y se marchó.

Mientras conducía hacia su departamento, escuchaba un poco de música. Cantaba y movía su cuerpo al ritmo de Go Gentle, encantada con la maravillosa voz de Robbie Williams.

Se detuvo ante el semáforo en rojo y el reloj del auto le informaba que eran las nueve y cinco. Agarró su iPhone y la consciencia le taladró las sienes al percatarse de que Edward no le había enviado ni siquiera un mísero mensaje de texto.

No quería alimentar los demonios que naturalmente conviven con una mujer y antes de hacerse cualquier idea prefirió suponer que seguramente estaría tan ocupado como ella.

La pantalla de su teléfono móvil perdió casi totalmente su nitidez y cuando sintió que todo le dio vueltas, confirmó que su celular estaba bien y la del problema definitivamente era ella.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, liberando lentamente el aire por la boca cuando una bocina detrás de ella le anunció que el semáforo había cambiado a verde.

Dos cuadras antes de llegar a su edificio, las grandes luces de neón de una farmacia la encandilaron. Era como una señal, una azul y brillante señal.

En contra de todos sus miedos y del pánico que la azotaba, decidió luchar y armarse de valor. Puso las luces traseras en intermitente para anunciarle al auto que la seguía que pensaba estacionar a un lado de la acera. Antes de bajar agarró una bocanada de aire y la soltó, la acción la repitió un par de veces.

Entró al local que le inundó las fosas nasales con el olor antiséptico y las luces blancas la encandilaron por varios segundos. Espabiló un par de veces y fijó su destino. Sin perder tiempo caminó con decisión para no perder el valor que había conseguido.

—Buenas noches señorita ¿en qué podemos servirle? —preguntó un joven con lentes de lectura sin montura y con una gran sonrisa como si verdaderamente le satisficiera hacer su trabajo.

— ¿Tiene pruebas de embarazo? —murmuró sintiendo como la cara se le calentaba ante el sonrojo sintiendo vergüenza por el pedido que hacía.

— ¿Disculpe? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa.

—Pruebas de embarazo ¿tiene? —le dijo en tono normal, pero no tan alto para seguir manteniendo el secreto entre ella y el hombre de lentes y bata de doctor. Inevitablemente con el rabillo del ojo observaba a la señora a su lado.

—Claro señorita ¿busca alguna marca en específico? —consultó con amabilidad y profesionalismo, atraído por la indiscutible belleza de la mujer.

 _Que marcas, ni que mierda, solo quiero una maldita prueba de embarazo ¿acaso la marca le cambiará los rasgos?_ Pensó al tiempo que fingía una amplia sonrisa con la que trataba de aferrarse a las riendas de su valor.

—La que sea. La más confiable. Si quiere me da tres de marcas diferentes —dijo con voz urgente.

—Con una será suficiente —aconsejó el hombre que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

—Quiero tres por favor —pidió conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo.

—Bien, tres entonces —afirmó y levantó ambas cejas, mostrándolas muy por encima de los lentes. Se encaminó a los estantes y trajo las tres pruebas. Las cobró y las metió en una bolsa.

Bella le entregó el pago y se dio media vuelta. Dio largas zancadas para alejarse de ese lugar cuanto antes.

— ¡Señorita! —la llamó el hombre, deteniendo abruptamente su casi huida del lugar. Ella se giró suponiendo que le había dado un billete de mayor cantidad—, mucha suerte —le deseó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —contestó Bella con una sonrisa fingida y salió rápidamente.

Condujo las dos cuadras restantes y entró al estacionamiento. Bajó del auto y subió a su piso, pasando de largo a su habitación. Lanzó cartera, teléfono móvil y pruebas de embarazo sobre la cama y se fue directo al baño. Se dio una ducha que le ayudó a eliminar un poco de tensión, evitando lavarse el cabello por la herida que se había hecho al desmayarse.

Salía del baño envuelta en un albornoz de paño, cuando vio la pantalla de iPhone iluminarse. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que era Edward. Lo reconocería a millas de distancia con esa imagen que ella había cambiado recientemente para sus llamadas.

Una gran mezcla de felicidad y miedo se formó en su estómago. Unas ganas de llorar la asaltaron de la nada: tenía miedo. Si estaba embarazada, no sabría cómo decírselo a Edward. Se jodería la vida ella y se la jodería a él. De eso estaba completamente segura. Sabía que un hijo era una bendición para muchas personas, pero para ella no, no en ese momento de su vida. Tenía tantas telarañas en su cabeza, tantas inseguridades y miedos de lo que era una familia que sólo se llenaba de pánico, no estaba preparada, no lo estaba.

Se metió en la cama, se sentó sobre sus piernas cruzadas y sacó las tres pruebas de embarazo.

Las puso delante de ella, mirándolas mientras el corazón le latía en la garganta y Edward llamaba por tercera vez. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor.

— ¡Hola! —saludó tratando de ser lo más efusiva posible.

— _¿Cómo estás? Llevo media hora pegado al teléfono, ya iba a poner la denuncia de tu desaparición._

—No seas exagerado, me estaba bañando, no pretenderás que me lleve el teléfono al baño —se defendió y se llenaba de esa calidez que le brindaba el sólo hecho de escuchar la voz de Edward.

— _Claro que puedes llevártelo. Podría hacerte el baño más entretenido_ —su voz pícara, puso a Bella sobre las intenciones que se formaban en Edward.

—No empieces Cullen… cuéntame ¿cómo fue tu día? —preguntó con una sonrisa temblorosa que la azotó al posar la mirada en las pruebas de embarazo que se mostraban ante ella como si fuese una profecía de los Mayas que anunciaban el fin de sus metas.

— _Como la mierda_ —dejó libre un pesado y sonoro suspiro—, _estoy agotado, apenas tuve tiempo para respirar. Extrañé durante todo el día el Ford y el Sol._

—Yo también, de hecho al despertar por la mañana me sentí algo desorientada —le confesó. Despertar y no encontrar a Edward a su lado le golpeó más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

— _Yo más, extrañé despertar y no verte babear_ —dijo sonriendo y con eso ocultó la verdadera necesidad que sintió por no haber tenido el cuerpo desnudo de Bella calentándole la cama.

—No me babeo, de eso estoy segura —se defendió de la falsa acusación que Edward le hacía.

— _Bien, no vamos a discutir por teléfono, para eso tengo pruebas. Te hice unas cuantas fotos mientras dormías._

— ¡No te di permiso para que me fotografiaras mientras dormía! —le reprendió sintiéndose divertidamente indignada.

— _Yo tampoco te lo di y aquí estoy viendo unas. Y pensándolo bien, las voy a enviar a un casting para actor porno. La vida debe ser más fácil que la de un fiscal y seguro gano más_ —Edward se encontraba sentado en su cama y a través de las fotografías en su portátil revivía los maravillosos momentos del viaje. Sorprendiéndose al encontrar imágenes que no sabía existían y que a él verdaderamente lo exponían. Bella debía tener algún grado de perversión el cual alimentaba al fotografiarlo desnudo.

—Tendrás que agrandártelo con photoshop y después cuando te toque trabajar en vivo hacerte la cirugía —dijo Bella riendo. Utilizó la burla para esconder la vergüenza que la embargó en el momento en que Edward le informaba que había olvidado eliminar ciertas fotografías que podrían ser catalogadas de un erotismo realmente alto.

— _¡Me revientas las bolas cada vez que me dices que lo tengo pequeño!_ —exclamó sintiendo su ego masculino golpeado—. _Te empeñas en hacer polvo mi autoestima, pero yo sé lo que tengo. Pregúntale a tu amiga llorona si no le gusta este pequeñín._

—Es que mi amiga exagera y se derrite por cualquier cosa —le comentó y ahogó una carcajada.

— _Bella Swan, vas a hacer que me presente en menos de veinte minutos allá y te demuestre que no soy cualquier cosa_ —le advirtió con una seriedad fingida.

— ¡Ya Edward! No seas tonto, sabes que no lo eres… bien sabes cómo me pones cuando me seduces y todo lo que me haces sentir y decir. Lamentablemente hay cosas que me delatan —reveló e hizo un puchero, al saber que ante él su cuerpo no tenía ningún control.

— _Me gusta cuando admites que te tengo loca_ —dijo sintiéndose victorioso y soltando una carcajada de la cual ella se burló, imitándolo—. _En fin no me has dicho ¿qué tal ha sido tu día?_ —le recordó, una vez que se cansó de reírse.

— ¡Perfecto! En la mañana apenas llegué a la boutique me encontré con la mejor noticia de mi vida ¿adivina qué? —le hizo la pregunta como si fuese una niña que ponía a prueba a un adulto.

— _No sé, no puedo imaginármelo_ —contestó fingiendo inocencia, sin embargo perfectamente sabía que ella le contaría lo de la invitación. No quería decirle a Bella que él lo había conseguido. Pero lo hizo porque sabía que ella no se atrevía. No se arriesgaba a hacer la petición por temor. Él la hizo y ahí estaba.

A la organización le habían gustado sus diseños y le darían la oportunidad. No hizo nada más, sólo inscribirla y adjuntarles información de ella, eso fue suficiente para que le eligieran a la firma Swan.

— ¡Me han enviado una invitación de la organización del Fashion Week! —lo dijo en medio de un grito que revelaba su emoción—. Voy a participar Edward y no me lo puedo creer: he llorado y reído, me ha dado dolor de estómago y me he desmayado —hablaba con tanto entusiasmo que no logró conectar la lengua al cerebro y soltó las palabras sin más.

— _¿Te has desmayado?_ —la interrumpió con la pregunta sintiéndose realmente sorprendido.

—Sí, pero fue por la impresión —miró una vez más las pruebas sobre su cama y tragó en seco—. Estaba tan feliz que olvidé respirar y bueno se me fueron las luces y me desplomé, pero no fue nada de qué alarmarse porque a los minutos estaba brincando por toda la boutique —logró rápidamente salir del pequeño desliz que había cometido.

— _Ten cuidado Bells…_ —le aconsejó con ternura—. _¿Te vio un médico? Mañana pasó por ti y te llevo a que te vea un doctor._

— ¡No! —soltó la negación de manera exagerada. No pudo evitar oponerse porque seguramente le pedirían hacerse una prueba de embarazo delante de él y entonces moriría en ese instante y tenía un desfile que preparar—. No es necesario, ya me vio un médico. Charlie no dejó de molestar hasta que uno no me atendiera —mintió acerca de su visita al médico. Además de eso decidió ahorrarse la conversación que tuvo con Vulturi, porque eso no le iba a gustar a Edward, se alarmaría y comenzaría a sacar conclusiones tergiversando las intenciones de Aro.

— _¿Pero te sientes bien?_ —preguntó y a Bella le encantaba ese tono de voz preocupado que utilizaba con ella.

 _Después de todo tiene corazoncito el fiscal._ Pensó sonriente, mientras los latidos del corazón disminuían el ritmo y se tranquilizaba un poco.

—Estupenda, si hasta fui al gimnasio. Llegué hace media hora, después de una extenuante rutina de box con Mike. Me he puesto a régimen, debo mantener el peso.

— _Mike… Mike, el de los tatuajes que se la hace pensando en ti_ —masculló como un niño malcriado.

— ¡Edward! Respeta a Mike, te he dicho que es mi amigo, sólo eso, no se masturba pensando en mí —lo regañó por su actitud celosa e infantil.

— _Apostaría todo lo que tengo a que sí. Bella no conoces a los hombres, pero bueno sé que por tu parte sólo quieres amistad y eso me tranquiliza un poco. La invitación al Fashion Week no puede quedar así. Hay que celebrarlo y nada mejor que una noche de tequilazos_ —le propuso entusiasmado.

—Será noche de tequilas, ¿por qué todo lo exageras Edward? —inquirió divertida.

— _No exagero, será una noche de tequilazos ¿mañana te parece?_

—Apenas me reintegro al trabajo como para faltar por resaca, mejor el sábado —decidió sabiendo lo que significaría una celebración con Edward.

— _Bien, entonces el sábado será la noche de celebrar_ —hizo rápidamente la invitación, aunque fue más una decisión que acababa de tomar.

— ¿Puedo invitar a mis amigos? —curioseó con pillería porque estaba segura que Samuel pretendía que esa celebración la hicieran a solas.

— _Podríamos salir con tus amigos el viernes sólo a pasarla bien, sin necesidad de que te emborraches, ni te desveles. Una cena, porque la noche de tequilazos será solo entre los dos._

—Entonces serán dos días de celebración, me parece estupendo —vociferó su felicidad y entusiasmo.

— _Voy a dejarte descansar, debes estar agotada y quiero que tengas energías para el sábado ¿quieres que almorcemos juntos mañana?_

—Si es sólo para almorzar, sí porque tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo perderme por mucho tiempo —insinuó conociendo las intenciones de Edward cada vez que se encontraban y aunque a ella le enloqueciera que actuara de esa manera no podía comportarse como una adolescente hormonal.

— _Te prometo que será sólo para almorzar. Lamentablemente también estoy a tope con el trabajo. Te envío besos castos para no excitarte._

—Igualmente señor fiscal —le dijo divertida y finalizó la llamada.

El silencio de su habitación la golpeó fuertemente. Suspiró profundo tratando de que esa ola de nostalgia pasara rápidamente.

Ella amaba su soledad. Estar consigo misma era todo lo que necesitaba, pero se había acostumbrado a la presencia del egocéntrico brasileño en tan poco tiempo que se desconocía totalmente.

Su mirada una vez más se posó en las pruebas de embarazo que se encontraban verticalmente sobre la cama. Sabía que debía salir de dudas, pero si el resultado daba positivo se derrumbaría.

No podía culpar a Edward. Todas las veces que cogieron fue con plena consciencia y estaba segura de que había tomado todas sus pastillas, sin embargo se sentía en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Se armó de valor y salió de la cama. Agarró las pruebas y sentía como sus piernas temblaban, mientras se encaminaba al baño.

Se sentó en la taza y destapó la primera. Leyó las instrucciones e hizo lo mismo con la segunda y la tercera. En todas pedían una muestra de orina. No quería perder tiempo, por lo que se haría las tres de una vez y salir de dudas.

Las usó tal como las indicaciones le dictaban: se aseó con un algodón húmedo los genitales y orinó en éstas. Las colocó sobre el borde del lavabo y no lograba controlar el temblor en su cuerpo.

Mientras los minutos parecían horas, se encaminó al espejo y se quitó la bata de baño, observándose desnuda y tocándose el vientre. No veía nada fuera de lo normal, pero con sólo pensar que podría abultarse hasta estriarse la piel, se llenaba de pánico.

No estaba en ella, no podría ser madre. Ese instinto materno no se lo implantaron al nacer, o mejor dicho, perdió todas sus ilusiones de familia cuando era niña.

La alarma le avisaba que el tiempo había pasado y después de tanto esperar, no se atrevía a acercarse. Veía a las indefensas pruebas como si fuesen bestias que se la devorarían. Para ella no eran más que el Apocalipsis.

Dejó libre un suspiro, resopló y se armó de valor para tomar la decisión que podría marcarle la vida y de la cual tal vez no huiría. Se encaminó y se detuvo frente al lavabo donde estaban las pruebas. Sin pensarlo más miró una y luego la otra para salir de dudas. La tercera se lo confirmaba.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró. Las lágrimas de felicidad y alivio se arremolinaban en su garganta, sólo debía dejarlas salir, mientras sentía que un peso enorme la abandonaba. Todas las pruebas mostraban una sola raya.

— ¡Negativo! Gracias Dios, gracias. Te prometo que tendré más cuidado. No te prometo que no voy a coger porque es imposible, pero sí voy a recurrir a un método anticonceptivo más eficiente. Este susto no quiero experimentarlo una vez más —prometió con la mirada al techo.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana, los días Martes y Viernes.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _No te voy a pedir eso, si lo quieres yo lo acepto. Sólo te pido precaución. Sabes que ya es un hombre y ellos no aceptan novias. Mi vida aún eres una niña —los ojos de Sulpicia evidenciaban la tensión que sentía ante la situación inesperada que estaba viviendo._

— _Ya no lo soy mamá, te cuesta verlo, pero ya no lo soy. Me he hecho mujer ¡ya no soy virgen! —le confesó que no sólo Jasper le gustaba sino que esa relación ya había cruzados los límites de un simple noviazgo en el cual se tomaban de la mano. No sólo le había entregado sus sentimientos, sino también su cuerpo._


	5. Capitulo No 4

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 4**

Aún cuando fuese un día de semana y en horario laboral, el Time Warner Center se encontraba repleto de personas que en su mayoría se paseaban admirando las tiendas en busca de un poco de distracción. Ahí, Alice caminaba del brazo de su madre compartiendo la maravillosa experiencia de ir de tiendas. Al menos eso tenían en común.

Se detuvieron frente a la vitrina exhibidora de la tienda J. Crew, considerando la posibilidad de entrar y tal vez comprar algunas prendas. A Sulpicia le gustaba que Alice vistiera la ropa de esa marca para ir a la universidad.

—No mamá, tengo demasiada. Quiero algo más sugestivo, con colores más llamativos y algo menos preppy —farfulló al ver que toda su ropa universitaria se parecía, y que todas eran de la misma línea de colores: beige, blanco, salmón.

Le regaló una sonrisa soñadora a su madre y le batía las cejas con rapidez, para que accediera a comprar otro tipo de ropa. Sulpicia no podía negarle nada a su hija e inmediatamente cedió a no comprarle por el momento más prendas de esa marca.

Alice soltó un grito de júbilo. Adoraba salir en compañía de su progenitora porque ella cumplía cualquiera de sus caprichos. Le compraba cualquier cosa que le pidiese porque le gustaba saturar las tarjetas de crédito. Esa era la manera que tenía de compensar la poca atención que le prestaba.

En ese momento dos hombres vestidos de ejecutivos que seguramente almorzarían en alguno de los restaurantes del centro comercial, se quedaron mirándolas sin ocular por un segundo la atracción que provocaron en ellos.

Sulpicia se sonrojó íntegramente. Aún conservaba ese espíritu adolescente que le encantaba gustar a los hombres. Evidentemente ellos como muchas personas, no las relacionaban como madre e hija. Tal vez como amigas, ni siquiera como hermanas porque el parecido físico entre ellas era casi inexistente.

—Mamá te han mirado, le has gustado a esos hombres —le dijo en voz baja cargada de complicidad y apenas si podía cerrar la boca ante el asombro.

—Alice no digas esas cosas —pidió Sulpicia y sus mejillas arreboladas mostraban la satisfacción que se empeñaba en ocultar—. Te miraban a ti.

— ¡Ay! Mamá por favor, te miraron las tetas —aseguró tratando de contener la carcajada en su garganta para no estallar en risotadas en medio del Time Warner Center.

—Alice deja las palabrotas, eres una señorita —la reprendió ajustándose los botones de la blusa de seda negra que llevaba puesta.

—Está bien, pero te miraron a ti, no a mí.

—Mejor vamos a tomarnos algo y a descansar unos minutos, ya me duelen los pies —le pidió para salir del embarazoso momento.

Ella era consciente de que le agradaba gustarle a los hombres, por algo se desvivía por su apariencia y le huía a los años, pero no coquetearía delante de su hija.

Necesitaba hacer una parada rápida. No pretendían almorzar en el lugar sólo descansar y refrescarse un poco, por lo que se ubicaron en una mesa en el Thomas Keller's Bouchon Bakery.

Un chico trigueño de ojos aceitunados y una bonita nariz, se acercó para hacerles el pedido y su mirada se posó en Alice.

—Buenos días —saludó entregándole la pequeña carta rectangular forrada de cuero azul.

Sulpicia sin abrir la carta dirigió la mirada al joven que inadvertidamente miraba a su hija.

—Para mí únicamente un jugo de fresa —pidió viendo la atención del joven atontado por su hija—, sin azúcar por favor —recalcó con amabilidad y desvió la mirada hacia Alice que se encontraba mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—Aún no son las once, yo quiero un helado de dulce de leche con sirope de chocolate y una porción de fresa salvaje —pidió sonriente—. Por favor, Chace —al ver el nombre del chico en la placa de personalización en su uniforme. Eso lo había aprendido de Jasper y le agradaba porque había descubierto que ofrecían mejor atención.

Sulpicia no pudo evitar mirar extrañada a su hija por el pedido que había hecho, pero fue algo que verdaderamente le gustó porque estaba volviendo a comer y no se le notaba el remordimiento. Sólo que temía que una vez más estuviese induciéndose el vómito.

Chace le sonrió con amabilidad a Alice y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, atraído por esa carita de niña bonita que tenía la chica.

—Enseguida les traigo su pedido —prometió el joven y se retiró.

Sulpicia miró de manera intermitente a Chace que se alejaba y a su hija y ella sonreía.

— ¿Haz coqueteado con el mesero? —preguntó la mujer anonadada.

—No —contestó Alice.

—Sí, lo has hecho —aseguró y soltó una risita de perplejidad.

—No, no lo he hecho —puntualizó y reacomodó las pulseras que escondían las cicatrices en sus muñecas—. Sólo fui amable —dijo con la mirada en como giraba las pulseras, tal vez lo hacía por nerviosismo, porque intentaba armarse de valor—. No necesito coquetear con ningún chico — acotó y elevó la mirada, anclándola en los ojos de Sulpicia.

Necesitaba sincerarse con sus padres y lo mejor era empezar por su madre. Sabía que era menos obtusa que su padre.

— ¿Sucede algo Allie? No quise hacerte sentir mal. Está bien que quieras coquetear, no hay nada de malo. Eres una chica y a tu edad es natural sentirse atraída por los chicos, sólo que debes estar segura en quién te fijas —le aconsejó su madre, sintiéndose mal por haber acorralado a su hija.

—Mamá, quiero contarte algo —le dijo y se removió en la silla que de pronto se había vuelto incómoda. Apretó un labio contra el otro, meditando que palabras sucederían a las que acababa de soltar.

—Dime mi vida. Te voy a escuchar, cualquier duda. Alice estás hermosa —murmuraba Sulpicia con voz temblorosa y le costaba encontrar palabras ante su miedo.

Temía que le confesara que una vez más se encontraba en el callejón sin salida de su desorden suicida. Aunque se le veía con un mejor semblante, no había aprendido a lidiar con los problemas de su hija. Era una mala madre y lo sabía, aunque se esforzara no sabía cómo mejorar.

—Gracias mamá. Sabes que ya no soy una niña y que tengo claro que me gustan los chicos —balbuceaba y se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

—Sé que así es, y me acabo dar cuenta de eso —la voz de la mujer denotaba la tranquilidad que la embargó al saber que la conversación no tendría como propósito una recaída de su hija y eso le pintó una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Te gusta algún chico? —preguntó ampliando la sonrisa ya que el miedo se le había hecho polvo.

—Sí y mucho —dijo con entusiasmo y se arrimó más a la mesa para estar más cerca de su acompañante—. Estoy saliendo con alguien. Mamá yo quiero un novio y quiero que ustedes me apoyen —buscó desesperadamente en el rostro de su madre algún gesto de aprobación.

—Mi apoyo incondicional lo tienes. ¡Qué emoción! Recuerdo cuando vi a tu padre por primera vez. Era tan apuesto que me deslumbró. Claro no tenía la barriga que tiene ahora, ni las entradas, era muy… muy sexy —dijo recordando ese primer encuentro con el hombre que había amado durante mucho tiempo—, pero debes tener cuidado con los chicos, hoy en día estos jóvenes sólo quieren… Quieren… tú me entiendes ¿verdad? —le hizo la pregunta sin poder evitar sentirse nerviosa porque no tenía la mínima experiencia en esos temas. No estaba segura de sí estaba haciendo lo correcto en apoyar a Alice de manera tan espontánea en algo que podría perturbarla emocionalmente, pero por otra parte se sentía feliz porque su hija tenía el derecho de sentirse deseada.

—Sí, sé lo que quieres decir, pero yo lo quiero y estoy segura que él también me quiere —le dijo con total convicción, queriendo persuadir a su madre.

—Nunca se puede estar completamente segura de los sentimientos de un hombre, son muy buenos mintiendo, pero tú puedes ser más astuta —le aconsejó con total sinceridad—. Aunque sé que si estás enamorada, no vas a escuchar mis consejos. Yo misma no escuché los de mi madre, pero ese es otro tema, no te voy a asustar —cambió de tema—, ¿cómo es? ¿Va a la misma clase que tú? —preguntó sonriente y mostrando total interés en la conversación que mantenía con su hija.

En ese momento regresó el chico trigueño de ojos bonitos que no alcanzaba los veinticinco años y colocó sobre la mesa el jugo de fresa que había pedido Sulpicia, servido en un vaso alto de cristal y el licuado antojaba con su rojo intenso.

Con una sonrisa discreta puso frente a Alice la copa de helado, la que mostraba una carita feliz hecha con galletas, hecha por él mismo par a la chica.

—Gracias, Chace —le dijo Alice sonriendo al ver el bonito gesto del chico.

—Es un placer señorita —contestó con una sutil sonrisa y desvió la mirada a Sulpicia haciéndole una reverencia.

—Gracias —compensó Sulpicia y miró a su hija. El chico una vez más se retiró y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo bonito que le habían decorado el helado a su hija—. Le has robado el corazón.

— ¡Mamá! sabes que no es cierto —agarró la cucharilla y la hundió en el cremoso helado color café bañado con chocolate líquido—. Bien sabes que sólo ha sido amable.

—A mí no me decoraron el vaso —argumentó quitándole el papel protector al sorbete—. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo es el chico que te gusta? —miró el rostro de su hija mientras absorbía su licuado de fresa.

Alice probó un poco del frío y cremoso dulce, lo saboreó brindándole a su paladar el delicioso placer y con eso ganaba tiempo para responder a la pregunta de su madre.

—Es rubio, ojos tan azules… en realidad son celestes como el cielo en primavera —dijo con voz soñadora dejándose arrastrar por sus emociones—. No, él no está en mi misma clase —su voz se apagó y bajó la mirada a su helado, porque sabía que justo en la edad de Jasper era que podía radicar el problema.

Sulpicia disfrutó de la emoción en la voz de su hija al momento de describir al chico y definitivamente le gustaba, tanto que podía reconocer ese entusiasmo si viajaba en sus recuerdos y revivía ese amor que Aro despertó en ella, ese por el cual rompió con todas las buenas costumbres que su abuela le había inculcado.

—Entonces es un cielo, porque si es rubio es como el Sol y con los ojos celestes. Dime que ¿se parece a Leo Di Caprio en sus mejores tiempos? —la instó posando su mano encima de la de su hija y se sentía como una adolescente que le secundaba la relación.

—Es más lindo que Di Caprio. Es más alto y muy musculoso —chilló y sus párpados parecían las alas de un colibrí de lo rápido que parpadeaba ante la emoción.

Sulpicia nunca había visto tan feliz a Alice y descubría que si se esforzaba por verla como una amiga, como una cómplice, tal vez las cosas funcionarían mejor entre ellas.

—Mi vida, ten cuidado, entre tanto músculo puedes salir lastimada, tú que eres tan pequeña —le aconsejó con una risita cómplice —, me has salido golosa… ¿Y qué estudia?

—Él no estudia mamá… Trabaja —dijo haciendo un mohín intentando no darle relevancia a sus palabras, no obstante verdaderamente trataba de ocultar el inicio de los peros que adornaban su relación con Jasper, aunque a ella no le importase, estaba segura que sus padres no lo verían de la misma manera.

— ¿Y cuántos años tiene? —preguntó con cautela ante una corazonada y eso no le gustaba.

—Veintiséis —susurró con el único propósito de que sus palabras no llegaran con total claridad a oídos de su madre y se conformara con la que entendería en medio de murmullo.

— ¡¿Cuántos?! —preguntó de nuevo porque estaba segura de que había escuchado mal.

—Veintiséis —repitió bajando la mirada y probaba nuevamente el helado, tratando de mostrarse tranquila. Si se mostraba, segura su madre no tendría nada que recriminarle.

— ¡Pero ya no es un niño! —Sulpicia casi gritó sorprendida. Alice la encaró y supuso que había exagerado ante la noticia y trató de corregir su desacierto—. Aunque tu padre tenía 29 cuando lo conocí y yo 21, y son menos años de diferencia los que te lleva éste chico, eran otros tiempos. Los hombres eran más responsables.

Alice empezó a notar en su madre que estaba en desacuerdo y eso la puso en alerta, no quería y no iba a renunciar a Thor.

—Yo lo quiero mamá, él me quiere, se porta muy bien conmigo —fundamentó ofreciéndole razones a su madre para que aceptara a su novio—. Me aceptó aún con mis problemas y me ayuda… Me aconseja, me hacer reír, puede pasar horas escuchando mis tonterías y aun así no dice que son tonterías como lo hace papá o lo… —prefirió detenerse porque como siempre se le soltaba la lengua.

—O lo hago yo. Sé que no te escucho Alice, que vivo mi mundo y pido disculpa por ello —dijo Sulpicia llena de remordimiento, porque era consciente que no le brindaba apoyo a su hija.

—No te disculpes, ni prometas nada que no podrás cumplir. No quiero que quieras escucharme o darme tiempo porque sea una promesa, no quiero que te obligues a escucharme porque no tendría ningún sentido. El día que quieras saber de mis cosas, quiero que sea de corazón y que no pienses que te estoy mintiendo porque quiero llamar tu atención —hablaba casi sin tomar oxigeno por lo que tuvo que detenerse para inspirar hondo y volver a retomar la conversación, tratando de ser lo más sincera posible con su madre—. Si te digo que una chica lesbiana me acosa, es porque así es. Y si te digo que fue ella quien me agredió la otra vez, así fue. Pero tú y papá prefirieron decirme que sólo me desmayé por no comer y que dejara de ver tanta TV… No tengo por qué mentirles para llamar su atención, porque sé que nunca lo he logrado de ese modo. No intento reprocharte, pero bien sabes que no me dedicas tiempo. Jasper fue a verificar qué me había pasado. —una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y se la limpió rápidamente. Se le hacía imposible controlar sus emociones, cuando al fin estaba reprochándole a su madre tantas cosas—. No envió a ningún chofer, sólo le conté a medias lo sucedido y lo creyó. Estoy cansada de que crean que fabrico mentiras a segundos, sólo para evadir sus responsabilidades, me echan las culpas a mí de sus propios errores.

—Alice… Alice ya por favor, cálmate, entiendo, te entiendo, sé que tienes razón, tienes toda la razón —hablaba Sulpicia tomándole una mano porque sentía que su hija estaba viviendo nuevamente un ataque y que había explotado de la nada.

Apenas hacía un momento parecían amigas y ahora su hija le escupía en la cara el resentimiento que sentía en contra de Aro y de ella.

—No te preocupes mamá, no voy a pararme y lanzarme por la baranda al vacío, no es una crisis. Estoy bien, sólo estoy tratando de decirte que conocí a un hombre al que quiero y que me quiere tal vez más de lo que me quieren mis propios padres y que si no lo aceptan, tampoco me pidan que renuncie a él.

—No te voy a pedir eso, si lo quieres yo lo acepto. Sólo te pido precaución. Sabes que ya es un hombre y ellos no aceptan novias. Mi vida aún eres una niña —los ojos de Sulpicia evidenciaban la tensión que sentía ante la situación inesperada que estaba viviendo.

—Ya no lo soy mamá, te cuesta verlo, pero ya no lo soy. Me he hecho mujer ¡ya no soy virgen! —le confesó que no sólo Jasper le gustaba sino que esa relación ya había cruzados los límites de un simple noviazgo en el cual se tomaban de la mano. No sólo le había entregado sus sentimientos, sino también su cuerpo.

— ¡Por Dios! A tu padre le dará un infarto —murmuró Sulpicia mientras su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante los nervios que le subieron por los pies y le llegaron a la cabeza. Eso era un dato que sin duda alguna enfurecería a Aro—. No le va a agradar la noticia.

—Lamento mucho decepcionarlo. Su plan de beatificarme se le ha hecho mierda —refunfuñó Alice.

Se sentía, molesta, dolida, pero sobre todo a la defensiva. Se llevó la cucharilla repleta de helado a la boca tratando de parecer indiferente ante lo que su padre pudiese pensar o decir porque llevaba una vida sexual activa.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer, yo buscaré la manera de hablar con él, de que entienda que necesitas una relación de noviazgo —dijo en voz baja y ante los nervios removía el espeso líquido de rojo intenso con el sorbete sin decidirse a tomar un poco más—. No tiene por qué enterarse que no eres señorita, ya se hará a la idea cuando tengas un novio.

—Odio que en pleno siglo veintiuno aún vean la virginidad como el valor de una mujer. Mamá somos más que un himen. Los valores de una mujer no dependen exclusivamente de si se tiene una vida sexual activa o no. Puedo ser decente, aunque me acueste con un hombre. Que tenga relaciones sexuales no me convierte en una chica mala o vulgar.

—Eso hay que explicárselo a tu padre que cree que ningún hombre te puede tocar. El problema no está en que tener relaciones te convierta en una chica vulgar, está en que no hay manera de que él renuncie a que sigas siendo su niña.

—Es un hipócrita mi padre —exteriorizó con reproche mientras hacía un puchero de molestia.

— ¿Lo odias, verdad? —preguntó Sulpicia con tristeza en su voz.

— ¡No! No puedo hacerlo, yo lo quiero, es mi padre y sí, he querido odiarlo muchas veces, pero no he podido. Lo quiero y mucho. Sé que se esfuerza, que trabaja duro y que a veces es un buen padre, trato de comprenderlo, pero es justo que él también me comprenda —suavizó el tono de su voz y de su semblante, no pretendía llegar a tales extremos.

—Bueno, dejemos este tema de lado y concentrémonos en lo que yo te puedo apoyar, es decir guiándote. Ahora que te has estrenado en las relaciones sexuales debes cuidarte. Debes usar algún método anticonceptivo. Tomaré una cita para ti con mi ginecóloga y te llevaré —le ofreció su ayuda, porque sabía que nada podía hacer y era mejor algún día confesarle con palabras a Aro que su hija ya era una mujer con una vida sexual activa, que se enterara por medio de un embarazo.

—No hace falta, aún cuando sé lo más probable es que por mi desorden alimenticio no pueda tener hijos, Jasper y yo nos inyectamos.

—Al menos parece ser responsable, pero igual te llevaré con mi ginecóloga y que te haga un chequeo general. Sabes que no es definitivo y que el día que quieras un hijo sólo tienes que ponerte en tratamiento, así que no te desanimes —la alentó con una de esas sonrisas conciliadoras que sólo saben regalar las madres.

—Me gusta la manera que tienes para disfrazar las cosas. Siempre me recuerda a cuando papá me regaló la balanza para navidad, en un hermoso papel navideño y un gran lazo rojo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sé que fue el peor regalo de tu vida y que sólo tenías diez años, pero él quería que crearas conciencia y dejaras de comer tantas golosinas que sólo contribuían a que siguieras engordando. A veces tu padre es un bruto, de eso no hay duda, pero te quiere. Podría decir que se desvive más que yo. Sólo busca tu bienestar, puedo asegurarlo, porque las únicas conversaciones que tenemos sin que terminen en discusiones son cuando hablamos de lo que queremos para tu futuro. Es evidente que Aro sólo piensa en un futuro brillante para ti.

—Sí, puede que fuera su mejor táctica para hacerme bajar de peso porque no quería que muriera por sobrepeso como mi tía, pero me llevó al otro extremo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Alice? —preguntó Sulpicia sintiéndose herida por recordar a su hermana mayor fallecida. Su hija la estaba atacando sin piedad.

—Digamos que es liberación. El psicólogo me lo dice. Dice que debo contarles como me siento, pero nunca encuentro el valor para hacerlo y creo que al menos contigo puedo intentarlo. Mi padre sencillamente no va a escucharme y entonces no tendría caso.

—No quería que nuestro día de compras terminara de esta manera —musitó la madre con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

—Nuestro día no ha terminado y no te sientas mal mamá, porque yo me siento muy bien. Hemos conversado como nunca antes, te he contado muchas cosas sobre mí, hasta que tengo novio a escondidas y que no quiero seguir ocultándolo.

—Me siento mal, por la mayoría de las cosas que has dicho.

—No debes sentirte mal, sólo fui sincera y sé que estás pensando que no te quiero, pero sí lo hago. Yo te amo mamá y te admiro, porque sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil, más bien ha sido bastante triste y siempre tienes una sonrisa en los labios. Mejor vamos a seguir de compras. Quiero comprarme lencería sexy para mostrársela a mi novio —dijo alejando la copa de helado que quedó a medias y se puso de pie.

Sulpicia ante las últimas palabras de su hija no pudo evitar abrir y cerrar la boca sin tener palabras que expresaran su sorpresa. Completamente aturdida se puso de pie y sacó de su cartera un billete el cual dejó sobre la mesa, estando segura que alcanzaría para pagar el consumo y la propina.

Una vez más se paseaban por los amplios y cristalizados pasillos del Time Warner Center, admirando las vitrinas que mostraban el producto que ofrecían.

Alice sonreía al mirar un chimpancé de peluche, que tenía un reloj en el centro del estómago y tenía unos platillos en las manos que se estrellaban con gracia cuando marcaba los minutos y el peluche empezaba a dar vuelta sobre una base roja.

Sulpicia admiraba los rastros de inocencia en los ojos de su hija y en cómo se divertía con el curioso objeto.

Apenas trataba de digerir la información de que ella quería lencería atractiva para seducir a un hombre de veintiséis años, cuando apenas entraron al centro comercial le había comprado pantaletas celestes con nubes blancas, otras rosadas con tiernos ositos, que bien podrían ser para una niña de nueve años. No le quedaba más que regalársela a la cocinera para que se la llevara a su hija.

Sulpicia salió del trance en el que se encontraba a causa de un abrazo y beso de Alice.

—No quise hacerte sentir mal mamá, sabes que te quiero, sólo que es justo que sepas lo que pienso algunas veces —le hizo saber al ver el retraimiento de su madre mientras pensaba que se debía a la conversación que habían tenido.

—Bien… bien, está bien que te desahogues de vez en cuando… —le dijo con una sonrisa que le nació del alma—. ¿A dónde vamos? Victoria o Agent —propuso, sin tener más opciones de complacerla.

Alice dio un par de saltitos y rió ante la emoción que la invadió con la propuesta de su madre.

—Tú debes saber cuáles son los más lindos y más provocativos. Eso sí, quiero colores pasteles, esos rojos o negros me harán parecer como una zorra y a Jasper de cierta manera le excita mi inocencia.

— ¡Ay! me voy a desmayar —chilló la mujer al ver que la hija le hablaba con tanta libertad.

—Mamá, si quieres me hago la tonta y no te cuento nada, pero quiero que sepas que vivo plenamente con mi novio. Debemos tenernos confianza. Así son Tía, su mamá y todas mis compañeras de clase. De hecho una está embarazada y su mamá también.

—Trataré Alice, trataré. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto, hace media hora te veía como una niña y evidentemente ya no lo eres.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo entrando en una de las tiendas de lencería, mientras su madre la seguía.

Ambas se pusieron a escoger varias prendas con la ayuda de una de las vendedoras y poco a poco Sulpicia intentaba procesar todo lo vívido en tan poco tiempo.

Debía confesar que se había sentido herida con las palabras de su hija, pero tenía razón. Sobre todo le preocupaba lo de esa chica lesbiana. Temía que pudiera hacerle algún daño a su pequeña y se recriminó el no haberle creído cuando se lo dijo llorando. Sólo pensó que exageraba buscando un pretexto para no ir a clases.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana, los días Martes y Viernes.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

 _—Pues esto no es todo, aún falta. Tal vez no es el grado de tortura al cual fue sometida la víctima, pero eso no podemos determinarlo a fondo, eso es sólo lo que la ciencia nos permite recuperar —le contestó consciente de que había hecho todas las experticias posible sobre el cuerpo durante ocho días y más de nueve horas diarias junto a su equipo de trabajo._

* * *

 _ **Mil perdón por no haber actualizado cuando debía, pero estuve full con la universidad la semana pasada.**_


	6. Capitulo No 5

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 5**

El oxígeno en los pulmones de Edward era casi nulo. La sangre en sus venas circulaba con una rapidez de la cual no podía ser consciente, y aunque sus pupilas se encontraban considerablemente dilatada, no opacaban la mirada fuego que amenazaba con incinerar los papeles del informe en sus manos. En ese instante trataba de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo y la palidez que se apoderaba de su rostro para no evidenciar su furia.

— ¿Esto es todo? —preguntó invadido por la incredulidad con voz de animal enfurecido.

—Sí fiscal, esas son todas las evidencias que pudimos recuperar del cuerpo, incluyendo el informe forense con la causa real de muerte —contestó con profesionalismo.

El hombre de ojos celestes, cabello entrecano, daba la impresión de que siempre estuviera sonriendo, sin embargo ahora se encontraba algo aturdido ante la actitud perceptiblemente molesta del fiscal Cullen con quien había trabajado en varias oportunidades y la cualidad que más resaltaba en él era la tolerancia.

—Pues esto no es todo, aún falta. Tal vez no es el grado de tortura al cual fue sometida la víctima, pero eso no podemos determinarlo a fondo, eso es sólo lo que la ciencia nos permite recuperar —le contestó consciente de que había hecho todas las experticias posible sobre el cuerpo durante ocho días y más de nueve horas diarias junto a su equipo de trabajo.

Desvió la mirada hacia el funcionario Jack Jenks que acompañaba al fiscal, pidiéndole que interviniera y le hiciera entender que había hecho todo lo posible.

— ¡Claro que no es el grado de tortura al que fue sometida! —estalló poniéndose de pie y lanzando el caótico informe sobre el escritorio.

Se encaminó a la ventana y el influjo de su respiración le iba a reventar el pecho. Las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia le quemaban los ojos, pero no podía dejarse vencer por su fragilidad.

Edward sintió una mano posarse en su espalda y frotarla con energía. Él cerró los ojos conteniendo la furia que lo recorría.

—Cullen, con esto es suficiente. Es lo que tenemos y podemos trabajar. La señora Wagner viene mañana en calidad de testigo protegido. La hospedaremos en un hotel y la vamos a mantener custodiada. Ella también cuenta, no solamente el informe, tienes más cartas bajo la manga. —la voz conciliadora de Jack Jenks intentaba llenarlo de ánimo, pero sobre sus palabras eran también para que comprendiera que no todo estaba perdido.

—Ese informe no refleja el grado total del delito ¡Maldita impotencia! —gruñó apretando los puños y conteniendo las ganas enardecidas que tenía de estrellarlos contra el cristal de la ventana.

— ¡Hombre! sé que quieres buscar más venganza que hacer cumplir la ley. Si no has olvidado, no lo vas a hacer porque estén encerrados. Los vamos a encerrar. Pasaran los años que el juez dicte y cuando estén por salir, pueden meterse en una riña. En prisión todo es posible Cullen, yo no quiero a esos hijos de puta fuera, no voy a permitir que sigan haciendo de las suyas. Ahora quiero que te concentres en tu trabajo. Deja de ser tan pasional y saca más bien tu profesionalismo, porque así estás metiendo la pata a fondo —lo aconsejó regalándole un apretón en el hombro.

Edward soltó un pesado suspiro liberando el aire por la boca. Necesitaba calmarse. Estaba seguro que Jenks tenía razón y empezaría a prepararse para los fallos, soportar estoicamente las malas noticias y reinventar soluciones.

—Tienes razón Jenks, la estoy cagando. Sé que la estoy cagando… Pero a veces me cuesta tanto controlarme, no quiero que me vean la cara de pendejo y que después de tanto esfuerzo no logre hacer nada.

Nada le asustaba más que no lograr hacer justicia. Su madre la merecía y él debía encontrarla. Debía encerrar a los mal nacidos que se la arrancaron.

—Siempre hay algo por hacer, mientras estemos vivos se puede hacer. Ahora mismo vamos a detenerlos. Si quieres ir con nosotros debo exigirte que te autocontroles —le advirtió el funcionario policial.

Si Cullen había actuado de esa manera delante del doctor Balmort, no quería imaginarse cómo actuaría delante de los asesinos de su madre.

—No voy a ir. Ustedes encárguense de encerrarlos, iré cuando la señora Wagner esté en el salón de reconocimiento y después a interrogarlos. Voy a hacerlos hablar, aunque sé que el hecho de que confiesen les ayudará en la pena, es la única salida que tengo.

—Si confiesan todo será más rápido. Ahora no perdamos el tiempo —le palmeó la espalda y se encaminó al escritorio donde el doctor aún lo miraba un poco desconcertado.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie y se ajustaba los lentes de aumento sobre el tabique.

—Muy bien doctor, ya sabe lo pasional que es el fiscal 320. Le gusta lo que hace y sólo busca la perfección. Por algo lo tienen en la sección de homicidios. Si no fuera gracias a esa pasión, habría unos cuantos asesinos sueltos —dijo Jenks con una sonrisa, tratando de salvarle el culo a Edward.

—Disculpe mi comportamiento doctor. Por un momento olvidé que somos del mismo equipo y que usted hace su trabajo minuciosamente. Aún no me adapto completamente al trabajo después de mis vacaciones —sonrió levemente, para ganarse una vez más el respeto del hombre.

—Entiendo perfectamente fiscal, no se preocupe. Estoy seguro de que con el resultado encontrará la manera de encerrarlos el tiempo que merecen —dijo tendiéndole la mano—. Siempre estaremos para servirle.

—Gracias por todo doctor.

Edward recibió el gentil apretón de manos con el que el hombre se despedía de los funcionarios. Su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora todo quedaba de parte de ellos.

Jenks se despidió y ambos salieron. Edward con dirección a la torre Cullen y el funcionario policial a organizar el equipo que iría a hacer la detención de los hombres señalados por el fiscal 320 con respecto al homicidio calificado de Elizabeth Cullen.

La táctica era detenerlos por los delitos menores que presentaban y en el interrogatorio hacerlos confesar.

La testigo protegido sería una pieza clave para resolver el caso y darle sentencia a los imputados.

Bella se encontraba sentada en el pequeño diván de cuero negro, en el baño de la boutique. Sabía que era un lugar donde podía tener privacidad y justamente eso era lo que necesitaba para leer la carta que Jacob le había dejado.

No podía esperar llegar a su departamento, la curiosidad le ganaba.

Abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja desdoblándola. La caligrafía elegante y estilizada del hombre se presentaba ante ella.

Otro no se hubiese despedido o hubiese sido más práctico recurriendo a un correo electrónico, pero Jacob Black no podía dejar el protocolo inglés de lado. Era como si se hubiese quedado detenido en el tiempo.

 **Bella.**

 _Sólo te dejo esta nota para despedirme. De corazón y con todo el amor que en él hay para ti, deseo que seas feliz. Que seas muy feliz aunque tu felicidad no vaya de mano con la mía. Aún te amo y lo sabes._

 _Después de tantos años no logro definir ese algo que tienes para enloquecerme. Eras solo una niña cuando te conocí, cuando te monté en mi auto porque caminabas bajo la lluvia y tus hermosos ojos me encarcelaron en ese preciso instante._

 _Ninguna mujer hasta ese momento, había tenido ese poder para descontrolar mis latidos, ni despertar las emociones que tus labios morados y temblorosos por el frío lograron._

 _Llevo conmigo cada uno de nuestros momentos vividos. Desde nuestro primer beso, hasta tu mirada en el momento en que te hice mujer. Fue el instante en que tu dolor me hizo feliz, inmensamente feliz._

 _A tu lado fui un mejor hombre. Contigo quise dejar esa vida de derroche, me convertí en quien necesitabas y no te diste cuenta de ello._

 _No me arrepiento de nada, sólo del momento que por cobarde e impaciente me marché porque quería exigirte una vida a mi lado._

 _Quería que por medio de un contrato te quedaras conmigo, pero estaba muy equivocado: el amor es mucho más._

 _No hace falta ningún papel, ni la bendición de ningún sacerdote. Sólo hacía falta que nosotros mismos alimentáramos ese amor._

 _Esto debí habértelo dicho hace mucho y si cometí el error de marcharme, debí regresar cuanto antes y no dejar la puerta abierta para que otro ocupara mi lugar._

 _Fui un estúpido y dije cosas que no debí haber dicho, que seguramente ya él te habrá contado y eso te habrá molestado._

 _Tienes todo el derecho para hacerlo, si quieres puedes escribirme y maldecirme. No diré nada, porque soy consciente de que perdí los estribos._

 _Espero que él sepa valorarte. Al menos las veces que pude verlo, noté en sus miradas hacia ti, devoción y amor._

 _Sé que no es lo que quieres de un hombre. Tú no esperas amor, pero es algo que no puedes evitar. Siempre te lo dije, tu concepto de amor es errado y eres tan intransigente que no puedes ver que los ejemplos que te di, sumaban mayoría._

 _No dejes que ese hombre se trague su sentimiento. Cuando uno quiere, necesita expresarlo. Si tú quieres también, necesitas escucharlo._

 _Necesitas escuchar que alguien te diga que te quiere mientras te acaricia. Lo intenté y nunca me dejaste, siempre mantuviste las riendas de la relación y yo lo acepté. Ahora sé que no debí hacerlo._

 _Quiero que por fin te entregues por completo, que expongas lo que sientes y no lo ocultes, que seas feliz y que lo hagas feliz._

 _Ya no tengo nada que hacer, estoy completamente seguro de que he perdido. Así como lo mirabas a él, nunca lo hiciste conmigo y aunque me dolió inmensamente, lo acepté._

 _Podría decirte que cuentas con mi amistad, pero sería una vil mentira, porque mientras siga queriéndote, me seguirás doliendo._

 _Prefiero que no tengamos contacto. Tal vez algún día cuando esté seguro de que no vas a desestabilizarme, buscaré la manera de ser solamente tu amigo._

 **Jacob Black**.

Bella apenas si podía distinguir el último párrafo a través de las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos y le nublaban la visión.

Se sentía muy mal por todo lo que le había hecho a Jacob. Siempre había querido ser una maldita sin corazón, pero esa opresión que sentía en el pecho le dejaba claro que no podía. No podía serlo con las personas que se habían portado bien con ella.

Sin duda alguna él había sido una persona importante, le ayudó en todo, la guió y representó. Ella ahora no podía pagarle con la misma moneda, no podía ofrecerle lo que esperaba.

No podía mandar a la mierda a Edward y recibir de nuevo a Jacob, porque no sería justo para ninguno de los tres. Principalmente para ella, porque sentía que algo muy poderoso la ataba a ese hombre con el que compartía cama en estos momentos.

Si apenas se controlaba para no llamarlo a cada rato, pareciendo una tonta desesperada y retenía con férrea voluntad sus ganas de estar con él todo el día.

Llevaban tres días sin verse y parecía ser una eternidad. Muchas veces, escuchar su voz a través del teléfono no era suficiente. Porque anhelaba a Edward, lo necesitaba más de lo que ella misma se atrevía a admitir. Mantenía una eterna lucha contra sus más devastadores temores y el deseo que sentía por ese hombre. No quería más batallas ni enredos internos, con los que tenía era suficiente como para darle algún tipo de esperanza a Jacob. Debía cerrar en su vida el capítulo que Jacob había protagonizado, dejarlo ir, aunque herido.

Confiaba en que encontraría a la mujer que pudiese lamerle las heridas y sanarlo. Un buen hombre necesitaba a una mujer que lo quisiera, una dispuesta a casarse y tener hijos. Una mujer que le brindara la familia que él anhelaba.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Estaré muy ocupada estos días por lo que no daré día. Las actualización serán dos veces a la semana, pero no sabría decir que día.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— ¿Has cocinado? —preguntó con la mirada iluminada por la sorpresa.

—Te explico, en este instante tengo sobre mi hombro derecho a mi Diablo que me dice: _dile que sí lo has hecho tú, que eres una excelente cocinera, que te apasiona todo lo que tenga que ver con la cocina_. Pero el ángel en el lado izquierdo me susurra: _sólo dile la verdad, porque seguro va a reconocer la sazón del chef del Armani Ristorante_. ¿Dime tú a quién le hago caso? —sonsacó llevándose las manos a las caderas a modo de jarra.

—Yo creo que le haremos caso al Diablo —dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Se dirigió a la cocina y colocó en el congelador la botella de tequila—. Me ilusiona pensar que puedo inspirarte para hacer una cena —farfulló fingiendo estar indignado.


	7. Capitulo No 6

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 6**

Sábado por la noche.

Las puertas del ascensor del piso de Bella se abrían y Edward llegaba con botella de tequila en mano, encontrándose en primer plano a la chica a un par de pasos de distancia y con esa sonrisa que hacía que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

La excitación se podía sentir en el ambiente ante la primera mirada. Llevaban siete días sin tener sexo e inevitablemente esa noche terminarían gozándola.

Edward se acercó para besarla, pero ella le llevó el dedo índice a los labios y lo alejó. Tomándolo de la mano, lo guió al comedor que se encontraba iluminado tenuemente y frente a él se presentaba una mesa hermosamente dispuesta para una cena.

— ¿Has cocinado? —preguntó con la mirada iluminada por la sorpresa.

—Te explico, en este instante tengo sobre mi hombro derecho a mi Diablo que me dice: _dile que sí lo has hecho tú, que eres una excelente cocinera, que te apasiona todo lo que tenga que ver con la cocina_. Pero el ángel en el lado izquierdo me susurra: _sólo dile la verdad, porque seguro va a reconocer la sazón del chef del Armani Ristorante_. ¿Dime tú a quién le hago caso? —sonsacó llevándose las manos a las caderas a modo de jarra.

—Yo creo que le haremos caso al Diablo —dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Se dirigió a la cocina y colocó en el congelador la botella de tequila—. Me ilusiona pensar que puedo inspirarte para hacer una cena —farfulló fingiendo estar indignado.

—Un momento. Aquí la agasajada soy yo y sin embargo te he armado todo esto. Es lo que puedes esperar que haga, mientras mis tarjetas estén activas la comida no faltará. Es eso lo importante ¿o no?

Edward le cerró la cintura con los brazos, pasándolos por el túnel que los de ella le creaban. Él se sentó al borde de la mesa con las piernas separadas y extendidas apoyando los pies en el suelo. En un movimiento sensualmente violento, la obligó a dar un paso y meterse entre sus muslos.

—Que tú estés presente es lo verdaderamente importante —susurró mirándola con avidez, demostrando con sólo ese gesto que se encontraba famélico de ella.

—Puedo decir que me inspiras para mejores cosas que una cena —musitó Bella tomando el tibio rostro entre sus manos.

— ¡Ya lo sabía! Me ves como mero objeto sexual, sólo te falta meterme en la vitrina de tu vestidor junto a los vibradores que tienes.

A Bella cualquier explicación se le enredó y no podía hilar palabras. Abrió la boca para reprocharle, pero ante la sonrisa sesgada que él le regalaba se quedó sin argumento.

Después de varios segundos encontró el valor para aceptar con normalidad que él supiera lo de su colección de vibradores. Sacudió la cabeza de Edward y con dientes apretados le dijo:

—Eres un entrometido, un fisgón… Son cosas que no pueden verse —de manera juguetona, él se acercó para besarla, pero ella lo dejó mordiendo el aire—. Estás castigado, no habrá beso.

—Eso verdaderamente lo dudo —le advirtió con suficiencia.

—No lo habrá hasta después de la cena, así que ve a sentarte.

Le tomó las manos deshaciendo el agarre, se alejó un paso y Edward, como un niño bueno hacía caso.

Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la cena para servir y mientras regresaba, vio que Edward observaba las velas con gran detenimiento y en su rostro se reflejaba un gesto impenetrable.

—No te van a quemar. Es una lámpara, éste es un bombillo —le explicó señalando la punta de la lámpara en forma de vela, la que tenía la bombilla bastante característica.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado la manera de hacer la cena íntima, sin atentar contra mis temores —sintió su corazón agrandarse.

Desvió la mirada de la bombilla con forma de vela y la ancló en el par de gemas violetas que lo colmaban de ambivalencia.

—Todo es posible Edward, sólo debemos aceptarnos tal y como somos —le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y le acarició con enérgica ternura uno de los hombros. Se sentó al lado de él y se dispuso a servir.

—Déjame hacerlo —solicitó Edward agarrando los utensilios para servirle a ella—. Recuerda que eres la agasajada. Eso sí, no esperes una decoración y si se llega a chorrear no vale burlarse —advirtió sonriendo.

—No me burlaré, lo prometo —dijo levantado la mano derecha en señal de juramento y su mirada se fundió con la de él—. Poco Edward, que estoy a dieta. Quiero lucir perfecta sobre la pasarela cuando tenga que salir para agradecer.

—Ya estás perfecta, pero te prometo que esta noche te voy a ayudar a quemar las calorías que ganes con la cena —le dio su palabra, guiñándole de manera sagaz un ojo y se mordió el labio inferior provocándola como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Me gusta más esa idea, más que matarme con los abdominales. Estoy asistiendo al gimnasio todos los días —le comentó de manera casual y observaba con entusiasmo mientras se servía ensalada caprese con pasta.

—Estará encantado tu amigo Mike —masculló sin importarle dejar entrever que el instructor no era de su agrado—. Seguro se la pasará viéndote el culo —acotó bajando la mirada a su plato que no tenía ningún tipo de decoración.

—Él no me mira el culo, Edward. Es respetuoso. No sé por qué piensas que Mike es de esa clase de hombres —le reprochó removiéndose en la silla.

—Sí lo hace, solo que tú no te das cuenta. Gracias a Dios yo no estoy cerca, porque tendrías que buscarte otro instructor —señaló, levantando la mirada y la enlazó a la de ella, para que viera que hablaba en serio—. En cuanto a que no es esa clase de hombre, te hago el favor de quitarte la venda de los ojos: a todos los hombres, sin excepción, se nos van los ojos tras un buen culo —hizo énfasis cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿Estás celoso?

— ¡No! Sólo que… ¿Me defines lo que para ti es estar celoso? —preguntó sin él mismo tener un concepto preciso de lo que sentía cada vez que Bella le nombraba al tal Mike.

—Es algo que no puedes controlar, una emoción que te domina cuando sientes que una personas o cosa que es importante para ti, es amenazada por otra. O sea que te sientes amenazado por Mike —le reveló sin ningún tapujo, completamente segura de que su fiscal estaba sufriendo de acidez a consecuencia de sus entrenamientos diarios.

—Tanto como amenazado, no —dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones—. Más bien es como cierta disconformidad por su descaro al mirarte, sólo eso. Entonces no estoy celoso —soltó un suspiro de falso alivio.

—Si tú lo dices —canturreó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a probar su comida aparentando desinterés.

—Yo lo digo, ese instructor no es una amenaza, porque tú no dejarás que lo sea —se acercó a ella, se mordió el labio inferior y ancló su mirada en el escote femenino, ascendiendo con la vista provocadora hasta los ojos de ella—. No lo vas a dejar acercarse —susurró.

— ¿Puedes pedirle a tu ego que le baje dos rayas? O lo haré yo de una patada que te dé en el culo —le advirtió y él solo elevó ambas cejas y evadió el tema con la cena.

—Guardaré silencio y esperaré que a mi ego se le bajen las vanidades. A veces sencillamente no me hace caso —murmuró con la mirada en el plato mientras trataba de contener la risa.

—Ya veo —contestó la chica mirándolo de reojo y apenas conteniéndose para no reírse.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Edward y que no había encontrado con Jacob. El brasileño tenía el poder para hacerla reír, la divertía con sus ocurrencias. Por muy tontas que fueran.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, pero con miradas traviesas y sonrisas. Al terminar, Edward se puso de pie y por primera vez en su vida, recogió el plato y lo llevó a la cocina. Lavarlo no requirió de hacer previamente un curso de capacitación, mientras Bella lo admiraba a punto de un derrame cerebral.

— ¿Dónde tienes los limones? —preguntó paseándose por la cocina, mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo de paño.

—Aquí los tengo —dijo acunándose los pechos. Ante la mirada sardónica de él, soltó una carcajada y agregó—, en la cesta a tu derecha.

Edward agarró los limones y buscó un cuchillo, empezando a picarlos con el mayor grado de torpeza que pudiera existir y que en ella causaba agonía.

—Yo lo hago, busca la sal y los vasos… Tengo tequileros en la alacena superior —le comunicó ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

—Necesitas quitarle la cáscara totalmente —informó Edward parándose detrás de ella y supervisando lo que estaba haciendo.

—Está bien, eso haré, aunque con picarlo a la mitad es suficiente —dijo turbada por la cercanía de Edward ¿acaso pretendía que se cercenara un dedo?

—Para el tequilazo es necesario sin corteza —recalcó señalando la fruta y se acercaba un poco más tanto como para tantear con su cuerpo el de Bella, colmarse con el calor que el de ella desprendía.

—Tú y tu tequilazo. No sé cuál es el misterio que te armas para tomarnos unos tequilas. Antes de empezar la celebración voy a darme un baño. Llegué de la boutique y me puse a armar la mesa.

—Te acompañaré, pero no vamos a coger —advirtió tratando de parecer serio y mentalmente, él mismo se instaba a cumplir esa advertencia.

—No soy una ninfómana, sé controlarme a menos que seas tú quien empiece a tocarme, que te recuerdo cariño es la mayoría del tiempo, manos inquietas.

—Prometo no tocarte, ni siquiera te enjabonaré la espalda —fingió sentirse herido, pero en realidad la excitación se le había desbocado al escuchar esa palabra tan cercana que ella le había regalado.

—Con eso podríamos hacer una excepción… ¿En serio necesitamos tantos limones? —preguntó sin dejar de picar.

—Más o menos… colócalos en éste recipiente —le pidió entregándole una taza mediana de cristal—. Déjalos ahí, vamos a bañarnos —la jaló por una mano, para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo necesitaba con excesiva urgencia a esa mujer.

—Espera Edward, no me he lavado las manos y… —las palabras se le enredaron en la garganta y un jadeo fue el único sonido que irrumpió en el lugar cuando el chico empezó a chuparle los dedos uno a uno con lentitud arrolladora que hacía que en el vientre de Bella se desatara una tormenta. Para hacerle menos soportable la odisea, anclaba su mirada en la de ella, nublándole la razón y robándole el oxígeno.

—Ya no hace falta que te laves las manos —ronroneó mientras con su mirada de fuego encendía la piel de Bella y una vez más la llevaba con él.

Entraron al baño y se desvistieron, usando dos funciones de la regadera para hacer más relajada la tarea.

Edward terminó enjabonándole la espalda, mientras evitaba acercarse demasiado o mirarle el trasero, porque ver el agua espumosa corriendo por las curvas de las nalgas de la chica era un atentado contra su cordura y voluntad.

— ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? —preguntó Edward tomando por sorpresa a Bella—. ¿Te hicieron todos los exámenes necesarios?

—Sí, claro… No fue nada, algo sin ninguna importancia —le dijo dándose la vuelta y le enjabonaba el abdomen a Edward. Lo acariciaba con energía, esquivándole la mirada y la posaba en el tatuaje con el nombre de su madre.

—Déjame ver la herida —pidió tomándole el rostro y dándole un beso en los labios.

Bella sentía que las piernas le temblaban ante el tierno toque de los labios de Edward. Sin embargo el deseo empezó a palpitar entre sus piernas al sentir el pene con una erección a medias rozarle el vientre.

—No es nada Edward, no es necesario que la veas —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Bella, quiero verla, por favor permíteme que lo haga.

—No es necesario… —en ese momento Edward la tomó por los hombros y la hizo volver—. No es necesario.

Edward cerró la regadera y le quitó la pinza que le sostenía los cabellos, los que cayeron como una sedosa cascada negra.

El cuerpo de ella empezó a temblar y apenas podía contener la angustia que la abrumaba.

— ¿Por dónde está? O prefieres que revise toda la cabeza —le pidió que lo ayudase a dar con la herida y le depositaba un beso en el hombro.

Edward no era estúpido y percibía el nerviosismo en ella. Temía que la contusión no fuese tan insignificante como le había dicho.

Bella se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, más al lado derecho.

—Creo que está por aquí —le mostró con la mano temblorosa.

Edward empezó a apartar el cabello con infinito cuidado, para no lastimarla. Escarbó con lentitud entre las hebras oscuras, hasta encontrarla.

Realmente era insignificante, no era absolutamente nada, no podía serlo si la comparaba con la cicatriz que estaba a un lado y que sin duda tenía algunos años.

Presionó sus labios uno contra otro y cerró los ojos. Tratando de recomponerse ante lo que acababa de ver. Le resultaba inaudito el no haberse dado cuenta antes, no haber sentido en su tacto esa cicatriz después de haber recorrido con sus manos cada centímetro de la anatomía de esa mujer.

Definitivamente esa era la razón por la cual no quería mostrarle la cicatriz. Ella temblaba como una hoja al viento y había enmudecido.

Lo último que deseaba era incomodarla, había decidido que esa noche sería para celebrar pero por encima de eso estaba completamente seguro que ella no quería hablar sobre eso.

Dejó que su frente descansara sobre la cabeza de Bella evitando la zona herida y olfateó la maravillosa y exótica mezcla de olores que se concentraban en el cabello de Bella producto del champú que usaba.

Bajó un poco más dejándole caer sobre el hombro derecho una lluvia de cortos y húmedos besos.

—En realidad no es nada —dijo muy en contra de lo que verdaderamente quería expresar.

—Te lo dije —acotó ella siguiéndole el juego.

Ella se dio la vuelta y agarró la pinza que Edward había dejado sobre el mueble de los productos de baño y se recogió una vez más el cabello. Él se encargó de abrir nuevamente la regadera para terminar de bañarse.

Salieron y se secaron el uno al otro. Ella se colocó una bata de baño y él se enrolló una toalla en las caderas.

—Si quieres te presto algo de ropa —dijo divertida saliendo del baño y olvidando por completo el pequeño suceso. Ella no quería enturbiar la fabulosa noche que les esperaba.

—No gracias, no soy de los hombres con el fetiche de usar ropa interior femenina. Mi fetiche es quitárselas para cogerme a la dueña, no para robarle las pantaletas. Me siento muy cómodo con mi desnudez, además la toalla me cubre lo que te descontrola, es lo importante.

—Bueno, yo si me voy a colocar algo de ropa —informó y se encaminó, pero no había dado un par de pasos cuando él le cerró con la mano la muñeca, evitándole que avanzara.

—No es necesario Bella, si en un rato vamos a tener que desvestirnos, perderíamos tiempo.

—Eres un poco impaciente —amonestó acercándose con sensualidad y le posó el dedo índice en la punta de la nariz.

—Por el contrario tengo mucha paciencia. ¿Crees que ha sido fácil bañarnos sin haberte lanzado contra la pared y haberte abierto para mí? —preguntó llevándose las manos a las caderas a modo de jarra.

—Supongo que no, por la manera en que lo dices. Me aterrorizas, cavernícola.

—No, no ha sido nada fácil… voy por el tequila. —le avisó y salió sin perder tiempo, dando largas zancadas, cuando en realidad quería correr.

—Yo pondré un poco de música, algo para celebrar —dijo en voz alta caminando por la habitación.

— ¡Que no sea Maroon 5 por favor, ya está bueno!… ¡Sé que te gusta, pero no tienes que torturarme! —suplicó casi llegando a la cocina.

—No colocaré Maroon 5 —le informó desde donde se encontraba el amplificador de sonido con el Ipod y buscó una de las tantas carpetas, hasta que encontró algo que serviría para celebrar.

Edward regresó con tequila, limones y sal. Atravesaba el umbral de la habitación cuando Swedish House Mafia caló en sus oídos.

—Tenía entendido que el niñito de mierda que muere por música electrónica era yo —dijo sonriente cruzando la habitación y dejando la botella, sal y limones sobre la mesa de noche, así como un solo vaso tequilero.

—Pues me has convertido en una niñita de mierda —alegó alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada subiendo a la cama de un brinco.

Agarró la mano de Edward y lo arrastró al lecho, donde empezó a brincar.

—Desde que me llevaste al Tomorrow World, no puedo evitarlo ¡me encanta! ¡Brinca! —le pidió sacudiéndole las manos.

—Tu vecino del piso de abajo no va a estar muy contento y se me va a caer la toalla —advirtió mirándola divertido, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—El vecino no va a decir nada y si viene no le abrimos o le sales sin toalla —dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Edward la imitó y empezó a brincar. Ambos reían y se divertían como si fuesen unos niños, hasta que estuvieron cansados y él nunca antes había agradecido al cielo por escuchar Bad Romance en la versión de Jared Leto.

Eso le dio una tregua para lanzar a Bella sobre la cama y se le fue encima. La risa de ella lo envolvió y el primer beso de la noche se hizo presente, voraz y sexual, mientras su lengua resbalaba por la boca de Bella. Ella se abría gustosa en recibirlo, succionándole la lengua con vehemencia, mientras él le daba tirones a la bata de baño hasta abrírsela.

Poco a poco fue resumiendo las ganas del beso, convirtiéndolo en succiones y mordisqueos, relamiéndose los labios con ansiedad y su mirada ardiente gritaba las ganas que lo estaban consumiendo.

—Vamos a quitarte esta prenda que es completamente innecesaria —dijo con voz agitada incorporándose y cumpliendo su palabra de lanzar al suelo la bata de baño—. Ha llegado el momento del tequilazo —le expresó con júbilo y agarró dos trozos de limón—. La idea es no usar las manos, en el primer trago —dijo mientras verificaba que no tuviesen semillas y colocó cada uno sobre los pezones de Bella.

— ¡Estás loco! —exclamó ella sonriente. Sus pezones se endurecían ante el frío contacto de la fruta y la expectativa. Sumado a eso estaba la sensual voz de Jared Leto entonando " _Quiero tu locura y tus besos, te quiero en mi cama, haré que te enfermes_ ".

—Sólo te voy a explicar porque te tocará hacerlo —le indicó mientras creaba un fino camino de sal por en medio de los senos de Bella. Agarró el vaso tequilero y la botella—. Abre la boca —pidió con voz incitadora y ella obedientemente lo hizo. No podía negarse si se lo pedía de esa manera.

Edward colocó el vaso en la boca de Bella que lo presionó con sus dientes y él lo llenó hasta la mistad. Listo para el primer trago entrelazó sus manos con las de Bella para inmovilizarla.

Bella trataba de sostener con firmeza el vaso y con su lengua le ofrecía el soporte al fondo del tequilero, limitándose a respirar únicamente por la nariz.

Edward pasó la lengua lánguidamente por el valle en medio de los senos. Con la misma paciencia y sensualidad, abrió la boca abarcando más del espacio del que ocupaba el trozo de limón sobre su pezón y lo succionó con fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella se arqueara ante la maravillosa y dolorosa sensación.

Con el paladar y la lengua lo exprimió y luego lanzó a un lado lo que quedó de la fruta. Llegó a su boca y asegurando el vaso con los dientes, echó la cabeza hacia atrás tomándose de un trago el licor.

Bella, al ver esa escena cargada de erotismo, no pudo controlar el sonoro jadeo que expresaba el placer al ver destreza con la que contaba su hombre. Era un perfecto demoledor de sentidos.

Edward se quitó el vaso de la boca con la ayuda de una de sus manos y lo sostuvo.

De nuevo succionó de la misma manera el otro trozo de limón, pero esta vez no se retiró y lo disfrutó en el pezón de Bella, haciendo que el jugo corriera por la turgencia del seno de la chica que jadeaba al sentir la lengua de Edward serpentear en busca del líquido que escurría.

Él lamía de abajo hacia arriba y al llegar al pezón chupaba con intensidad, con una fuerza enloquecedora que coordinaba los temblores de la anatomía femenina.

—Es más interesante el tequilazo que el tequila convencional.

Bella sentía que casi no había oxígeno en sus pulmones y su estómago vibraba sin parar. Todo el aire se condensaba a su alrededor. Edward con su erótica presencia lo abarcaba todo y lo tomaba por los cabellos instándolo que siguiera comiéndosele los pezones.

Con cortas y húmedas succiones, Edward escaló por el pecho de Bella ascendiendo por su cuello y a cada roce de su lengua contra la suave piel, ella le regalaba gemidos bajitos que tenían el gran poder para elevar dolorosa y ansiosamente a su amigo entre las piernas.

Le chupó sin clemencia la barbilla, la presionó con sus dientes hasta que jadeara por el dolor. Entonces buscó la boca de Bella, y si bien no unió sus labios a los de ella, con su lengua lamía una y otra vez, entraba en esa boca y salía con suave intermitencia, en medio del roce de sus narices y el encuentro de sus miradas cargadas de lascivia.

—Sí que lo es, ahora es tú turno, ya sabes que no puedes usar las manos porque si no perderás y te tocará repetir.

Bella se puso de rodillas, dispuesta a seguir con el tequilazo que era más interesante, mucho más de lo que se lo imaginaba.

—Veamos… —musitó recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de Edward quien se encontraba semi erecto y eso enardeció los latidos entre sus pliegues—. ¿Puedo elegir la parte del cuerpo?

—Claro, en este momento soy tu conejillo de indias —le dijo sonriendo y se llevó las manos entrelazadas debajo de la cabeza, quedando totalmente inmóvil.

Sin embargo, su mirada escurridiza viajaba por el cuerpo de Bella y no podía controlar los latidos en su pene que sincronizaban la erección a consecuencia de la desnudez de la mujer.

Bella agarró la sal e hizo un camino desde el nacimiento de su miembro hasta el vientre. Sonreía de manera maliciosa al sentirlo temblar.

Colocó un trozo de limón en el ombligo y el vaso en medio del abdomen de Edward, ubicándolo en uno de los músculos que sobresalían.

Lo llenó hasta menos de la mitad porque era consciente que lleno no podría tomarlo a fondo. Un poco más arriba colocó el otro trozo de limón y al observar el camino feliz de Edward adornado por sal, por el limón y por el tequila, no pudo evitar que la boca se le aguara.

Se mordió el labio inferior ante las ganas y observó su obra. La mirada de él era entre morbosa y pícara, aumentando en ella esa excitación que de manera silente latía.

Bella suspiró profundamente y se colocó a gatas. Con la lengua arrastró lentamente la sal. Podía sentir los finos grumos resbalar por el vientre vibrante de Edward y el sabor salino inundar su lengua.

Al final del camino que había hecho previamente, chupó la sal, pasó al ombligo y con sus dientes exprimió el trozo de limón que con su jugo cítrico aumento la saliva, tragándola rápidamente.

Sólo con su boca agarró el vaso e intentó hacer lo mismo que Edward, pero no lo logró. Tuvo que usar su mano. Porque el tequila apenas se deslizó por su garganta la quemó.

— ¡Has perdido! —exclamó divertido—, te toca otro.

—No… no, apenas si lo agarré, todo lo demás lo hice bien —le aclaró tratando de salvarse de repetir, mientras carraspeaba con su garganta quemada.

—Era sin usar las manos.

Edward le recordó y ella negaba con la cabeza resguardando el vaso para no tener que tomar otro trago.

—Ya no voy a jugar más. No quiero

Edward agarró un limón y se lo llevó a la boca, lo sostuvo con sus dientes y tomó la botella con su mano libre, sosteniendo a Bella por la nuca, evitándole movimiento alguno.

—Abre la boca —pedía sosteniendo el limón entre sus dientes y la acercaba a su rostro.

Bella quedó por debajo de él y se rehusaba a abrir la boca. Entonces Edward se acercó lo suficiente para posar el limón sobre los labios de ella y con sus dientes lo exprimió.

Involuntariamente Bella abrió la boca y sin darse cuenta, un chorro de tequila se mezcló con el jugo de limón. Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en que Edward le metió sus dedos: índice y pulgar con una pizca de sal y ella los chupaba.

—Ahora si has cumplido —murmuró retirándole los dedos.

Entonces la boca de él asaltó la de ella, saboreando el tequila en la boca de ambos, sintiendo el calor apoderarse de sus bocas.

Él se alejó un poco y dejó caer un chorro en su boca, lo retuvo y regresó a besarla, luchando porque el tequila que adormecía sus lenguas no se derramara. Eso lo repitieron una y otra vez.

—Quiero otro tequilazo —pidió tan cerca de la boca de Bella y ella sentía el aliento más caliente que de costumbre estrellarse contra sus labios.

—Si pierdes, repites. —la voz sensual de Bella era una evidente invitación para que perdiera y repitiera sobre su cuerpo la travesía de disfrutar un tequilazo.

Edward soltó una carcajada y ella quedó suspendida en el excitante movimiento de su garganta. En esa incitadora nuez que subía y bajaba ante el enérgico movimiento.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó y le llevó una mano a la cadera instándola a que se acostara boca abajo.

Bella obedeció a las peticiones gestuales de Edward y se acostó boca abajo, permitiéndole a su abdomen que reposara sobre el colchón.

—Digamos que tiene sus beneficios —contestó con esa sonrisa que evidenciaba el deseo que en ella cabalgaba desbocado, retirando con una mano el cabello hacia un lado, dejándole la espalda completamente libre a Edward.

El chico admiró la nívea piel de la espalda y llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja, desde donde inició una caricia con la presión exacta en ascenso.

Ante la placentera sensación, Bella encorvó su cuerpo, apoyándose con las rodillas y elevó un poco el trasero, regalándole gemidos de satisfacción, los cuales terminaban con una sonrisa extasiada.

Él trataba de contener sus ganas. Verla de esa manera era una tortura casi insoportable. La hacía culpable de su deseo, del ardor que lo consumía, por lo que bajó la caricia con la misma presión hasta apoderarse con fuerza de una de las nalgas, tratando en el agarre menguar las ganas.

Bella se vencía a la fuerza que él imprimía. Soltó una carcajada espasmódica y el azote que siguió la hizo gritar por la sorpresa, pero le había gustado.

¡Dios sí le había gustado! Sentir el picor en su nalga izquierda, y los latidos en la piel, era un eco de esa excitante nalgada.

Edward agarró la sal e hizo un diminuto montón en la nalga izquierda. El vaso tequilero lo ubicó un poco más arriba del coxis y lo llenó a la mitad mientras que en la nalga azotada, le exprimió el limón.

Bella sintió el líquido cítrico correr por su nalga y eso era un gran alivio. El revitalizante frío contra la piel caliente, era una sensación realmente agradable.

Estaba dispuesta a que Edward le pegara una vez más si iba exprimir otro limón. Pensaba que eso era placentero hasta que él rompió los esquemas al posar su lengua y empezar a robar el jugo.

Un sorpresivo jadeo escapó de su garganta e involuntariamente se aferró a las sábanas sin poder controlar los temblores que la recorrían, así como tampoco logró hacer nada por retener las savias que brotaban de su vagina. Era placer, satisfacción, cruda satisfacción.

Aunque no podía verlo, sintió cuando quitó el vaso. Ya había bebido el tequila y entonces atacó la otra nalga donde estaba la sal. La tibia lengua recogió la sal pero con los dientes atrapó un pedazo de piel: el dolor era soportable pero martirizante.

No tenía fuerzas para pedirle que se detuviera, solo hundió el rostro entre las sábanas y soportó hasta que él la soltó y le mimó el lugar con besos húmedos, alternados a cortas y suaves succiones.

Edward se deslizó sobre ella como un felino posando su cuerpo encima del de Bella y con voz profunda y cautivante como el océano, le susurró al oído:

—He perdido y no te has dado cuenta. Perdí, me has ganado Bella, todo, por entero me has ganado.

El aliento húmedo por el fervor y la excitación generaba calor en el cuello de la joven y ella apenas podía darle algún sentido a las palabras de Edward.

—Entonces te toca repetirme. Repíteme Ed.

—Lo haré todas las veces que sean necesarias, no me cansaré. Eres la penitencia que quiero pagar.

Se elevó lo suficiente para hacerla girar y ponerla frente a él y una vez más las miradas atrayentes se enlazaban y se seducían.

— ¿Qué esperas? Quiero que pagues.

Edward se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella. Agarró la botella y la invitó a tomar un poco.

Bella se armó de valor y abrió la boca recibiendo el líquido caliente que le quemaba la garganta y la obligaba a arrugar la cara. Sin embargo la fuerza del licor no fue impedimento para que lo tragara.

El líquido, en modo intermitente, empezó a bañar sus pechos y Edward los atacaba, robándoselo con su lengua o sutiles chupones.

Cuando él necesitaba descansar, le daba a beber y después del tercer trago ella y el tequila empezaban a llevarse bien.

Ya no le repugnaba tanto, pero también empezó a sentirse mareada. El calor entre sus muslos iba en aumento, la ansiedad empezaba a atacarla y quería más de ese hombre.

A Bella la habitación empezaba a darle vueltas y en un arrebato de ardor y necesidad, llevó las manos al pecho de Edward y lo hizo acostar.

Su boca se fue al miembro erecto de su brasileño, sin vacilación y con la lengua, empezó a surcarlo de arriba abajo, pincelándolo en toda su longitud, hasta llegar a la parte inicial que chupó con ganas, mezclando el sabor del tequila con el de su hombre.

Se encontraba a gatas y pudo sentir como él la tomaba por uno de los muslos, instándola a que también le diese de beber. Arrastrada por lo que el licor estaba causando en su cuerpo y en sus sentidos, accedió y la cabeza de Edward quedó entre sus muslos, debajo de su cuerpo, mientras ella encima de él seguía haciendo su trabajo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, cuando una corriente recorrió su espina dorsal, al sentir la lengua de Edward pasearse por su palpitante y húmedo sexo, abriéndose espacio con los dedos.

Edward serpenteaba con su lengua una y otra vez, cegándola de placer, arrancándole jadeos cada vez que succionada su centro o recorría con los dientes sus labios vaginales, mientras ella intentaba retomar la labor con su boca ya que le había dejado solo a sus manos la tarea de masturbarlo.

Como si fuese una fresa jugosa y caliente, succionaba el punto más vulnerable del cuerpo del joven, arrancándole gruñidos y palabras susurras. Palabras lascivas con las que le indicaba lo que le gustaba que ella le hiciera y también le confesaba lo mucho que le encantaba vagar con su lengua entre sus pliegues.

Cada palabra esbozada por Edward se estrellaba contra su clítoris, brindándole el placentero calor de su aliento.

Por su parte, a ella los muslos le vibraban, así como sus savias se desbordaban profusamente mientras Edward se las tragaba.

Entregados a las sensaciones que las bocas de ambos provocaban en sus sexos, no fueron conscientes que la música había llegado a su fin. Pero no necesitaban nada más para amenizar el lugar que el sonido que ellos mismos creaban degustando cada uno el sexo del otro.

Una vez más el cuerpo de Bella se tensó cuando la lengua de Edward fue más allá. Se posó en su ano haciendo círculos, cosa que ella nunca había experimentado y en otras circunstancias hubiera pensado que era un acto sucio, sin embargo el placer que sentía no tenía límites y sólo suplicaba que no dejara de hacerlo, que siguiera estimulando cada surco de ese lugar prohibido, de la manera que lo hacía.

Que siguiera intentando penetrarla con su lengua, que la abriera tanto como necesitaba. No podía más que vencerse ante él.

Así como él le brindaba más placer, ella quiso imitarlo. Deseó atreverse a un poco más y entonces su lengua bajó hasta los testículos, regalándole lánguidas caricias.

Luego abrió su boca y los succionó suavemente, arrancando estremecimientos al cuerpo de Edward. La acción fue repetida y no pudo evitar reír como una niña ante el sonido que producían los testículos, cada vez que se escapaban de su boca.

Sentía tanto placer y diversión en jugar con las pelotas enrojecidas y encogidas de su fiscal, que nada se le comparaba.

Los dedos de Edward se intercalaban con su lengua, haciéndose espacio y dilatándola poco a poco, enloqueciéndola con placer renovado. Demostrándole que habían muchas maneras de disfrutar de la intimidad y que a medida que se conocían, iban compenetrándose más hasta llegar a brindarse besos muy íntimos, besos que enloquecían.

—Estás lista Bella —le aseguró.

Ella asintió elevándose, mientras sus manos traviesas no dejaban de masturbarlo.

Las palabras de él hicieron que se humedeciera aún más. Estaba más que lista, estaba ansiosa, casi desesperada.

En un movimiento rápido, se encontró acostada de lado y Edward detrás, la habitación no dejaba de moverse a su alrededor. Se sentía tan alterada y excitada por su estado de ebriedad, al punto que no pudo ser consciente del momento en el cuál cambió su posición.

—Sólo la punta fiscal —le pidió.

—Sólo será la punta… Prometí que poco a poco.

Le hizo saber y con una mano guió y preparó su miembro y con la otra por debajo del cuello de Bella, la ayudó a volver la cabeza para besarla, succionando suavemente los labios y masajeando con su lengua la de ella. Sin cerrar los ojos se entregaban a lo que sus bocas imploraban.

Edward sintió el tibio y surcado ano de la chica y entonces con toda la paciencia del mundo empezó a entrar. Ni siquiera el glande había entrado cuando encontró la barrera más estrecha y aunque para él iba a ser un placer extraordinario, para Bella no lo sería.

Se retiró entonces, la dejó respirar y volvió, buscando ganar un poco más de terreno, volviendo a besarla mientras entraba, distrayendo su atención y excitándola cada vez más.

Aseguró su pene dentro de ella y lo soltó. Aprovechó esa mano para hurgar en el clítoris de Bella, haciéndola jadear ante las ráfagas de placer que Edward despertaba en ella con sus dedos zigzagueantes, brindándole goce sin medidas.

—Tienes la posibilidad de un poco más, sólo tienes que pegarte más a mí, tú eliges cuánto quieres esta noche —le sugirió mirándola.

Lo último que quería era comportarse como un bruto y que Bella le negara la gloria que apenas estaba saboreando.

—Quiero más… quiero más —murmuró temblorosa. Sentía la presión del miembro de Edward en su ano. Su piel estirada, pero no sabría decir a ciencia cierta si el placer se debía a la penetración o al modo en que él hurgaba en su clítoris. Todas las sensaciones estaban muy juntas para poder definirlas.

Con una de sus manos tomó el miembro de Edward y entonces ella decidió cuanto quería y aunque lo hacía lentamente y era doloroso, era soportable y placentero.

Edward jadeaba y gruñía, maldecía y bendecía, la besaba con ternura y con arrebato. Saltaba al hombro expuesto de ella, lo saboreaba con su lengua y lo mordía conteniendo sus impulsos para no lastimarla.

—Creo que hemos pasado la punta —bramó Bella estremeciéndose ante el placer.

Entonces se removió lentamente y eso la ayudó a dilatar y hacer menos incomoda la presión. Ella se balanceaba en la delgada línea que dividía el dolor del placer.

Edward estuvo el tiempo necesario, hasta que Bella se familiarizara y entonces lentamente se retiró y atendió a la vagina que lo incitaba, entró y en cada acometida la vida se le iba, el placer lo doblegaba.

Le sostenía una de las piernas a Bella para una mejor penetración y se desbocó con sus embestidas. El delirio llegó a él y en segundos, la sensación de una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal y se concentró en sus testículos, incitándolo a ser más contundente en sus movimientos hasta que las contracciones hicieron que se derramara.

—Mierda —masculló, sabiendo que había llegado antes que Bella y eso verdaderamente lo frustraba.

Sabía que lograría mantener la erección unos segundos y entonces se esforzó con la ayuda de los dedos. El licor había retardado el orgasmo en la chica.

No le quedó más que salir, ponerse de rodillas y colocarla boca a arriba. Se ubicó entre los muslos y utilizó sus dedos mientras le besaba la parte interior de éstos, jurando que la próxima vez tendría a mano un vibrador.

Con astucia, introdujo sus dedos en la vagina y también en el ano. Con la lengua atacó el clítoris, tratando de poner todo su empeño. Estaba consciente de que ella alcanzaría el orgasmo gracias a la estimulación.

—Se siente bien… así… Ed… más rápido, solo un poco… más rápido —suplicaba Bella tomándolo por los cabellos para que no hiciera retirada alguna cuando ella estaba vislumbrando la gloria.

Edward logró que Bella se detuviese en el tiempo y estallara el orgasmo en medio de gritos ahogados. Se dejó vencer sobre ella quien lo recibió entre besos y caricias cansadas muy cansadas y él enterró la cara en el hueco del cuello femenino e inhalaba profundamente para llenar los pulmones y que los latidos del corazón redujeran la intensidad.

—Necesito un poco de agua en la cabeza a ver si la habitación deja de darme vueltas —dijo la chica en medio de risitas ahogadas.

Mientras se aferraba más a él, recorriéndole con caricias posesivas la espalda y brazos.

— ¿No me digas que te has emborrachado con cuatro tragos de tequila? —la incredulidad vibró en su pregunta y elevó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Si no estoy ebria, entonces saca a tu maldito gemelo de aquí… Aunque debo confesar que se portó muy bien —le informó y una vez más se carcajeaba.

—Vamos al baño Bella porque si me ves doble, es muy peligroso para ti. De verdad, no querrás a dos Edward en una misma cama. Aférrate a mí.

Bella se colgó con sus brazos al cuello de Edward y con sus piernas a la cintura. Él se encaminó al baño, sintiendo las piernas temblorosas ante las secuelas del orgasmo que había experimentado y del cual no se reponía totalmente.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Estaré muy ocupada estos días por lo que no daré día. Las actualización serán dos veces a la semana, pero no sabría decir que día.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Todos los días de mi vida… Cuando me la arrancaron sólo hicieron que ese amor no conociera límites. Durante mucho tiempo me creí culpable de lo que le pasó. Era lo que todos decían, que había sido mi culpa y tal vez fue así, porque yo no pude sacarla y en el intento sólo logré lastimarla aún más._


	8. Capitulo No 7

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 7**

Edward sabía que llenar la bañera llevaría su tiempo, por lo que prefirió entrar a la ducha y con cuidado se sentó en el suelo manteniendo la misma posición.

El agua empezó a mojarlos mientras él le acariciaba los cabellos y el rostro a Bella, repartiéndole besos por donde sus manos pasaban, como si intentara borrar las huellas que dejaban sus labios.

—Creo que no volveremos a jugar al tequilazo —expresó sintiéndose un poco culpable por la situación en la que se encontraba Bella.

— ¿Estás loco? Si quiero repetirlo la próxima semana, me encantó, y en la próxima, no pienso perder —dijo sintiendo como poco a poco el agua le ayudaba a salir del ligero aturdimiento en el que se encontraba minutos atrás.

Ella había sido consciente de todo lo que había pasado, de cada palabra dicha, cada mirada, cada caricia y cada decisión tomada. Que no pudiese controlar su lengua era otra cosa, pero había disfrutado el momento que acababan de experimentar como ningún otro.

—Está bien no dejaré que pierdas… —dijo sonriente y la abrazó, frotándole cariñosamente la espalda.

Así pasaron muchos minutos, mientras el agua tibia los relajaba completamente, sumergiéndolos en un estado de letargo en el cual solo irrumpían sus respiraciones y uno que otro beso que se depositaban en los hombros o el cuello.

—Edward… —murmuró con la barbilla apoyada en uno de los hombros del chico.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien? Creí que te habías quedado dormida —le dijo con la voz en remanso y sin deshacer el abrazo.

Por el contrario, al percatarse que estaba despierta hizo más estrecha la unión entre ambos.

—Yo me siento bien, pero sé que tú no, te he notado un poco aturdido. No conmigo… tal vez es algo con el trabajo... me gustaría ayudarte un poco, pero no sé nada de leyes —murmuró y se removió un poco en busca de comodidad posando sus labios en el hombro del chico.

—Aunque supieras, no podrías ayudarme. No es sólo el trabajo, son cosas que me pasan.

Confiaba en Bella en ese momento, en el cual prácticamente eran uno, y creía que sería muy egoísta de su parte no contarle por lo que estaba pasando cuando ella le estaba brindando compañía, mientras a cambio quería saber un poco más de él.

—Con tu mamá. Sé que algo pasó con ella y lo siento… lo siento tanto. —inevitablemente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, estar bajo los efectos del alcohol la hacía más vulnerable—. De verdad lo siento, porque se nota que aún la amas —chilló sintiendo como ella misma añoraba ese sentimiento.

—Todos los días de mi vida… Cuando me la arrancaron sólo hicieron que ese amor no conociera límites. Durante mucho tiempo me creí culpable de lo que le pasó. Era lo que todos decían, que había sido mi culpa y tal vez fue así, porque yo no pude sacarla y en el intento sólo logré lastimarla aún más.

La garganta se le inundó y ahogó el sollozo en el hombro de Bella. Era imposible controlar su dolor cuando lo asaltaban las imágenes del pasado. La impotencia y la desesperación lo invadían sin piedad.

—Quiero ayudarte —se ofreció al sentir como Edward temblaba entre sus brazos y una vez más se derrumbaba ante ella.

—No puedes hacerlo —le dijo con la garganta ahogada por el llanto.

—Déjame intentarlo —suplicó besándole el hombro y acariciándole con ternura y energía la espalda.

—No puedes hacerlo Bella. Puede que algún día encuentre el valor para contarte lo que pasó, pero eso no va a cambiar nada…

Él se obligaba a sofocar los sollozos en el hombro de ella.

—Nada de lo que haga o diga va a cambiar lo que pasó, así que nadie puede ayudarme. He aprendido a vivir con eso, sé vivir… Puedo hacerlo, pero no porque te cuente voy a olvidar o voy a dejar de sentir.

—Tienes razón, no quiero que olvides. Si amas a tu madre, no pido que dejes de sentir ese amor por ella. —se disculpó y era la primera vez que hablaba de amor sin que la palabra le causara repulsión tal vez por la circunstancia en la que se encontraba—. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras y quiero que sepas que cuando el Sol salga en el horizonte, volveremos a ser los mismos. No tienes que huir avergonzado por lo que sientes: son hermosos sentimientos y de cierta manera envidio eso —susurró con infinita ternura cada palabra sin dejar de frotarle la espalda y repitiendo ese pacto que él mismo había creado cuando ella se sintió vulnerable en Flagstaff.

Edward se aferró a Bella. Era la segunda vez que lloraba con ella. Era la única a quien hasta ahora, mostraba verdaderamente sus sentimientos.

No podía entenderse a sí mismo, ¿por qué nunca llegó a ese grado de confianza con sus primos o tío? Ellos habían sido apoyo indispensable para él y sin embargo les escondía su dolor, les escondía su verdad.

Estuvieron el tiempo que necesitó Edward para recuperar nuevamente el valor y para que el mareo de Bella desapareciera completamente. Ambos se ayudaron a secar y regresaron a la habitación.

La cama estaba hecha un desastre, mojada de tequila, limón, sudores y fluidos. Necesitaría al menos unas cuantas horas para que pudiera recibir sus cuerpos y brindarles la comodidad que necesitaban.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Bella al ver que Edward lanzaba las sábanas al suelo con la cara arrugada.

—Debimos hacerlo en otro lugar o poner un plástico, no hicimos previamente un seguro contra accidentes. —se lamentó Edward observando los manchones húmedos en el colchón—. Vamos a ponernos algo de ropa y nos vamos a mi departamento.

— ¿Estás loco, Edward? Ya casi amanece —le reprochó con los ojos sorpresivamente abiertos—. ¿Qué tal si dormimos en un colchón inflable?

— ¿Acaso tienes un colchón inflable? —preguntó abriéndose de brazos.

—Sí, claro que lo tengo… en el armario del pasillo está, lo encontrarás en su caja, de hecho nunca lo he usado. Ve a buscarlo.

Edward salió en busca del bendito colchón inflable en el armario del pasillo. Al estar frente a la puerta de madera tallada y de color blanco, le echó un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Bella y al ver que no salía dio un paso más a la derecha para abrir esa puerta que tanta curiosidad le causaba.

Quizás esta vez contaría con suerte si la encontraba abierta, pero al girar el pomo, volvió a sentir la frustración que lo recorría en el momento en que el seguro le impedía saciar su curiosidad.

Regresó al armario y se hizo de la caja que tenía el colchón inflable y también de unas sábanas limpias. Prepararon el colchón y terminaron por quedarse dormidos hasta el mediodía del domingo cuando despertaron adoloridos y el colchón desinflado.

Decidieron ducharse una vez más para salir y comer fuera. Caminaban tomados de la mano y conversaban, cuando la mirada de Bella fue captada por unos globos rojos de surcaban el cielo. Seguramente se le habían soltado a alguien. Edward la sorprendió con un beso.

—Mira al frente que te vas a llevar el poste del alumbrado —le advirtió juguetón.

En ese momento su mirada captó un auto con un hombre en el asiento de copiloto fotografiándolos.

—Mierda —masculló con molestia.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Nada importante. Mañana en las noticias de farándula en Brasil, saldrás como la nueva conquista del sobrino de Carlisle Cullen —le comunicó señalándole con la boca y tratando de ignorar el auto con el logo de un importante canal televisivo brasileño.

—No me preocupa, no conozco a nadie en Brasil, ahora no sé si a ti te importa que te vean conmigo —dijo alzándose de hombros, demostrando que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Ya ella había pasado por eso durante el tiempo que fue pareja de Jacob.

—Si me importara la mierda que la gente pueda hablar, no estaríamos caminando agarrados de las manos por la calle. Lo que me molesta, es que no tengan un mínimo de respeto. Bien podrían pedir permiso si quieren fotografías —le confesó en el momento en que estaban entrando al Annie Moore´s.

Era un restaurante bastante sencillo, pero su ambiente era realmente agradable con sus pisos y paneles de madera que combinaban con el papel tapiz con rombos terracotas.

—Es su trabajo. ¡Y deja de ser tan gruñón! Si a ti no te importa y a mí tampoco, no veo nada de malo en que nos hayan hecho un par de fotografías —le hizo saber mientras se dirigían al final del salón.

Subieron los dos peldaños franqueados por los pasamanos dorados y subían al desnivel del local. Se ubicaron en una de las mesas.

—Debería importarte porque has salido con la boca abierta mirando al cielo —dijo sonriéndole con burla y tomó asiento.

—Eso sí que es grave —alegó tomando asiento con precaución, pues el derroche de la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura. No era un dolor insoportable, era más bien una incomodidad que le recordaba lo bien que la había pasado.

Edward soltó una discreta carcajada que hizo mover con ahínco la nuez en su garganta.

—No me importa que digan que salgo con una chica que sueña con volar.

Bella sonrió burlándose de él, tratando de imitarlo.

—No me hace gracia. Espero y sean piadosos y elijan la mejor.

Ambos saludaron a la chica que se acercó con el menú y se los entregó, mientras les ofrecía la especialidad de la casa.

Almorzaron y el resto de la tarde lo pasaron juntos. Caminando por las calles de Nueva York como si fuesen turistas y Edward le regaló un globo de color morado metalizado, porque se percató que eso había captado su atención cuando estaban por entrar al restaurante.

Aunque Bella se negó a recibirlo, él de igual manera lo compró y lo sostuvo. Mientras caminaban ella casi se lo arrancó de la mano con travesura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como si fuese una niña de diez años que agradecía el casi insignificante presente por carecer de valor económico, pero el valor sentimental era más valioso que cualquier diamante.

Esas eran las actitudes espontáneas que a él le desconcertaban y le encantaban de Bella.

Algunas veces parecía ser una niña. Era como si no hubiese vivido plenamente su niñez y eso él podía identificarlo muy bien, ya que se conocía a él mismo, conocía a ese niño que se había quedado pausado en el tiempo y que algunas veces luchaba por salir. Siguieron su largo recorrido mientras el cielo gris los cobijaba.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Estaré muy ocupada estos días por lo que no daré día. Las actualización serán dos veces a la semana, pero no sabría decir que día.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Me dijo su apellido? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y en los de ella brillaba la curiosidad y algo más que Edward no logró definir._

— _Cullen —afirmó._

— _¡Santo Dios! —exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca para tratar de contener su emoción—. Ethan, tal vez no me recuerdes… —la mujer empezó a titubear presa de la sorpresa que la asaltaba._


	9. Capitulo No 8

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 8**

Edward entraba al hotel Stanford en compañía de dos oficiales y el corazón le latía frenéticamente al saber que después de tanto tiempo vería nuevamente a la señora Senna.

Ella había sido su ángel salvador. Sin su ayuda él no estaría donde está y una vez más estaba dispuesta a auxiliarlo.

Era la única persona con la que contaba, la única que podía creer en su palabra, porque sabía en cierta medida lo que había pasado, que no había sido un accidente como lo había reseñado el cuerpo de bomberos y la policía.

Los oficiales apostados en la puerta de la habitación hicieron el cambio de turno con los que llegaban con él. Uno de ellos llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —la voz de la señora al otro lado de la puerta era temerosa.

No estaba preparada para todo el proceso de investigación y colaboración policial, por eso había decidido ser él mismo quien la pusiera al tanto.

—Buenos días señora Wagner, soy Edward Cullen asistente 320° al Fiscal General del distrito. El caso con el cual usted desea colaborar está a mi cargo. Estoy en compañía de dos oficiales… —no terminaba de hablar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la mirada dorada se ancló en la señora Wagner.

Los años habían pasado por ella, surcándole el rostro con arrugas y sus cabellos se habían cubierto casi en su totalidad con hebras plateadas, así como su estatura se había visto afectada o era él que ya era un hombre y no el niño que ella cuidaba.

Podría jurar que lo había reconocido, la sorpresa en su rostro fue evidente, pero prefirió callar y hacer un ademán para que entrara.

Edward dio un paso dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando fuera a los oficiales.

—Usted primero, por favor —pidió señalándole la pequeña sala de estar de la habitación.

—Tome asiento —le ofreció al ver que ella sólo se quedaba mirándolo, tal vez le resultaba familiar.

—Gracias —susurró la anciana que se sentaba con la lentitud y dificultad que los años le daban al cuerpo.

— ¿Me dijo su apellido? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y en los de ella brillaba la curiosidad y algo más que Edward no logró definir.

—Cullen —afirmó.

— ¡Santo Dios! —exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca para tratar de contener su emoción—. Ethan, tal vez no me recuerdes… —la mujer empezó a titubear presa de la sorpresa que la asaltaba.

—Edward… —intervino con voz en remanso, corrigiendo a la dama.

—Creo que estoy confundida, perdone señor fiscal… Todo éste caso me ha afectado un poco, estoy algo nerviosa —dijo tratando de disculparse y pensando que, tanto el parecido como el apellido, sólo eran coincidencias.

—No está confundida y sí la recuerdo, no podría olvidar que su tarta de arándanos es la mejor que he comido en toda mi vida —le confesó mientras luchaba con tantas emociones anidándosele en el pecho, sabiendo que ni siquiera podía controlar el temblor en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó en un murmullo, mientras observaba con insistencia al chico—. ¿Por qué nunca más recibí noticias de ti?

—Gracias a la llamada que hizo al número que estaba en la libreta, vinieron a buscarme y me llevaron a Brasil. —Edward empezaba a sentir las lágrimas arderle al borde de los ojos, porque inevitablemente la señora Senna lo acercaba a su pasado, ella lo conocía, la única que verdaderamente lo conocía, al menos al niño que auxilió—. No pude agradecerle en ese entonces —murmuró un poco apenado y bajo la mirada donde jugueteaba con sus manos temblorosas en busca de un poco de serenidad.

—Pequeño, estabas tan consternado… —se levantó y se puso de cuclillas delante de Edward, posándole una de las manos en la mejilla, tratando de consolarlo—. No podías hablar, estabas demasiado asustado. —le recordó por qué no le había agradecido y él no tenía por qué sentirse culpable de una situación que sin duda los había marcado a ambos.

—No pude hacerlo en mucho tiempo —le confesó con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas. Cerró los ojos tratando de contenerlas—. Lo único que me tranquilizaba un poco era su voz mientras me cantaba… No he dejado de pensar en lo que pasó esa noche. Usted sabe, señora Wagner, que no fue un accidente. Mi vida la he empeñado en hacer justicia porque mi mamá merece justicia. Estudié todo lo que pude, me esforcé día y noche para llegar a este punto, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito de su ayuda… ¿Usted los vio? —preguntó abriendo los ojos que se encontraban ahogados en lágrimas, el mentón y los labios le temblaban sin control.

—Sí, eran tres… los vi salir corriendo y entrar a un auto… —la mujer dejó libre un lamento y cerró los ojos—.Tuve miedo de salir, también soy culpable… no lo hice hasta que vi el fuego y los vecinos intentado ayudar… perdóname Ethan —suplicó con la voz cortada por la culpa con la que había cargado durante muchos años.

Edward empezó a negar con la cabeza y apretaba los labios contendiendo el llanto.

—No fue su culpa, usted sólo intentaba resguardarse.

—Yo me asomé por la ventana porque escuché unos ruidos, también escuché los gritos, pero preferí pensar que era alguna discusión con tu padre… fui una cobarde —se lamentó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Por favor señora Senna, usted hizo lo que pudo, usted me ayudó, mientras los demás vecinos intentaba apagar las llamas usted fue a buscarme.

—Te escuché llorar, me guié por tu llanto, pero eso no es suficiente, no hice lo que debí en ese momento. Si hubiese hecho caso a mis corazonadas tal vez tú estarías con tu madre. No debí quedarme callada, debí hablar con la policía acerca de esos hombres sospechosos.

—No, no debe sentir culpa, si usted le hubiese hecho caso a sus corazonadas hubiera muerto junto con mi madre y nadie me hubiese salvado y el día de hoy no tendría a nadie. Sé que tenía miedo, yo mismo lo tenía —le hizo saber tapándose la boca para sofocar los sollozos e inhalaba profundamente para calmarse—. Usted aún puede ayudarme, aún puede hacer algo por mi madre.

—Por eso estoy aquí Ethan, porque quiero que se haga justicia con la muerte de Elizabeth. ¿Dime qué tengo que hacer? ¿De qué manera puedo hacerlo? —preguntó aferrándose a las manos de Edward.

— ¿Podría identificarlos? Los tengo… Yo los he encontrado, pero necesito de su testimonio —más que una pregunta o petición era una súplica e hizo más fuerte el agarre en las manos de la anciana.

—Han pasado tantos años, no estaría completamente segura pero, si tuviese la oportunidad de verlos podría recordar, me obligaré a recordar. —la voz de la mujer vibraba ante el temor de saber lo que conllevaría exponerse ante esos hombres, pero estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

Aún no lo podía creer, no podía de dejar de mirar al hombre frente a ella. La última vez que lo había visto, era un niño en un estado de alteración total y nunca supo a ciencia cierta, qué había visto para que aquella noche hubiese perdido hasta el habla, para que aquella noche se lamentara de tal manera y ella sabía que eran más que los dolores físicos.

— ¿Estaría dispuesta a declarar ante un tribunal? —preguntó jalándola por las manos y ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

No le gustaba verla de rodillas frente a él. No, un alma tan noble jamás debería ponerse de rodillas.

—Pero me verán la cara ¿qué pasará conmigo? Seguro correré peligro —dijo temerosa, sabiendo que podían tomar represalias en su contra.

—Están siguiendo mis instrucciones y se le está dando tratamiento de testigo protegido. Las cosas seguirán de esta manera y más adelante buscaré un lugar donde pueda vivir y cambiar su identidad, si se requiere… no tiene nada que temer, confíe en mí señora Wagner… Estamos trabajando sobre el caso y necesitamos pruebas contundentes para llevarlo a juicio —le explicaba mirándola a los ojos para que confiara en él, nunca haría nada que pudiese ser peligroso para ella—. Ya la jueza ha sido asignada, ella podría visitarla. Nadie más lo hará… En un par de horas voy a interrogar a uno de los hombres. Trataré de hacer que declare su culpabilidad y si usted está dispuesta, ésta misma semana la estaré llevando para hacer el reconocimiento.

La anciana estudió con su mirada ahogada por las lágrimas al chico, lo hizo por un tiempo indeterminable y el corazón con sus latidos le ahogaban la garganta.

Eran muchas emociones haciendo piruetas dentro de su pecho. Haber visto a Ethan después de tanto tiempo y comprometerse a un proceso del cual podría obtener peligrosos resultados, pero cómo negarse a esa mirada que seguía siendo tan bonita y expresiva como la de su niño travieso. Dejó libre un suspiro y le dijo:

—Lo haré, porque Elizabeth merece justicia y estoy segura que donde está, debe estar orgullosa del hijo que tiene, uno que no la ha olvidado y que velará por ella —le sonrió dulcemente con su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

—Todos los días, señora Wagner, no he dejado de pensar en mi madre un solo día. Me he obsesionado y no voy a descansar hasta que los culpables paguen —sentenció con voz amarga y se limpiaba con ambas manos el rostro, enrojeciéndolo aún más, pero aun así las lágrimas seguían resbalándole por las mejillas.

—También existe la justicia divina y de esa no se escapa nadie —dijo la mujer, acariciándole la espalda—. Parece que fue ayer que me rompiste el jarrón que había heredado de mi abuela y ahora eres todo un hombre… Sé que no podrás recordarlo.

—Se equivoca, claro que lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que agarré los pedazos para reconstruirlo y después de dos días lo logré, rellenando los vacíos con una masa que hice con pega blanca y servilletas de papel. Se lo llevé, pero apenas lo colocamos donde iba, se quebró nuevamente. Regresé llorando a mi casa porque seguramente no iba a recibirme más y me gustaba mucho ver los Pica Piedras en su televisor, era más grande… —Edward evocaba algunos de los momentos de su niñez, esos que aún se mantenían fijos en su conciencia—. Mi madre me hizo gastar los ahorros que me daba mi padre en comprarle un jarrón nuevo… Nunca hice mejor inversión en toda mi vida —dijo sonriente añorando ese episodio de su vida.

—Aún lo tengo, sabes que a los viejos nos gusta quedarnos con las cosas y siempre que lo veía, me preguntaba qué había sido de tu vida. Cuando quedaste a la orden del estado, pensé que te habrían adoptado y sabía que eso no era lo que tu madre hubiese querido.

—Usted logró lo que mi madre quería. Cuando llamó a Brasil, a la semana mi tío apareció en el reformatorio donde me tenían y no le agradecí nada más a la vida, porque los niños a veces pueden ser crueles y si me veían llorar se burlaban de mí —una vez más se limpiaba las lágrimas. Había sido la peor experiencia a la que tuvo que enfrentarse siendo un niño, aprender a no llorar por temor a ser el centro de diversión de los demás—. En ese lugar aprendí a ocultar mi dolor y aunque vi a mi tío llorar ante la noticia, yo ya no pude hacerlo, porque no quería que se burlasen de mis lágrimas. Ni siquiera pude hacerlo frente a la lápida de mi madre en el cementerio. Recuerdo que mi tío no lo podía creer, ni siquiera creía que podía ser su sobrino. Esa vez me sacaron sangre y ya cuando estuve en secundaria durante una clase comprendí que lo que mi tío me había hecho había sido un examen de ADN… Diez años después, cuando conté con la mayoría de edad y pude viajar solo, regresé y pasé mucho tiempo sentado frente a su tumba, pidiéndole perdón por haberla dejado tanto tiempo —murmuraba y la barbilla le temblaba por estar conteniendo el llanto, por querer parecer fuerte una vez más.

—Nunca la dejaste, lo que está en esa tumba es materia: tu madre es esencia y ahora la llevas en el corazón. Aún sigue viva en tu corazón y eso es lo importante —lo consoló con sus sabias palabras, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Es algo que no puedo aceptar, su cuerpo fue torturado mientras ella seguía ahí. No tiene idea de lo que pasó, yo no puedo decirlo, no puedo porque me duele mucho hacerlo.

Edward no podía más, sentía que al no dejar salir el llanto, terminaría reventándosele el pecho ante la presión que le causaban por lo que apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y enterró la cara en las manos.

Dejó salir su dolor y sintió como la mujer le acariciaba la espalda con infinita ternura.

—No sólo sufrió físicamente, sino que también de manera emocional, el corazón se le quebró… Pude verlo en su mirada y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para decepcionarse… —el cuerpo de Edward se sacudía ante el llanto y la señora Wagner lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo… Shhh, todo va a estar bien Ethan… Todo va a estar bien, yo te voy a ayudar ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si tu madre fue la hija que nunca tuve —dijo llorando sin poder evitarlo. Debía demostrar entereza delante del chico, pero era imposible.

Ante las palabras del joven tenía miedo de pensar, de crear una posibilidad de lo que esa noche había pasado. No quería darle un significado a los ruidos ni a los gritos, no quería pensar en eso, porque su anciano corazón no estaba para soportar emociones tan dolorosas.

—Lo siento… Lo siento, vine en plan de fiscal —dijo limpiándose nuevamente el rostro—. No puedo ser tan vulnerable, debo ser más profesional —se dijo el mismo recordando el consejo de Jekns.

Debía desprenderse de la piel de Ethan, debía dejarlo atrás y seguir con su misión hacia adelante como el hombre de justicia que era.

—Conmigo no hay problema… Ya podrás ser un hombre de ley con esos desgraciados y sé que no te va a temblar la mano, eso lo sé.

—Debo irme, trataré de conducir un poco para despejar la mente porque tengo un interrogatorio en puerta. Si necesita comunicarse conmigo... —le informó sacando de su saco un teléfono móvil—, puede llamarme. El único número registrado es el mío. No conteste ninguna otra llamada, de ningún número desconocido. Si necesita comunicarse conmigo hágalo a la hora que sea, no importa si es de noche o de día estaré disponible las 24 horas. Si necesito comunicarme con usted yo la llamaré desde mi número recuerde que es el único que tiene registrado, o vendré hasta aquí.

—Está bien, muchas gracias hijo —dijo recibiendo el móvil en color blanco.

—Gracias a usted, yo mismo vendré a buscarla para hacer el reconocimiento, de todo lo que tenga que ver con usted me encargaré yo personalmente —aseveró mirándola a los ojos

—Sí, estoy dispuesta. También me gustaría poder prepararte una tarta de arándanos —le ofreció con una sonrisa, tratando de alejar de Ethan tanto sufrimiento.

—Con gusto se la voy a recibir, buscaré la manera cuando todo termine para que me la haga —le dijo sonriente, mientras se ponía de pie al igual que la señora—. Otra cosa: puede pedir lo que quiera. Si necesita cualquier cosa, les informa a los funcionarios y ellos se lo harán llegar.

La mujer asintió complacida con la atención que ese niño grande le estaba ofreciendo.

—De nuevo muchas gracias —le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente, para el cual Edward tuvo que doblarse un poco—. Fuerza, mucha fuerza Ethan.

—Edward, ahora soy Edward —le hizo saber acariciándole los cabellos grises.

—Para mí serás siempre el inquieto Ethan, ¿aún haces esas volteretas que hacía tu madre? —indagó con curiosidad.

—Sí, todos los días por las mañanas, me apasiona la capoeira, ya soy todo un profesional en eso y de cierta manera me hace sentir más cerca de ella —le confirmó con orgullo, pues sabía que al menos por esa parte su madre se sentiría orgullosa de él, aunque ninguna como ella en la práctica de tan maravilloso arte.

—Eso es bueno —murmuró sintiéndose feliz, por él y por Elizabeth, que tanto empeño ponía en enseñarle. Ella nunca se desprendió de Brasil, todas sus acciones iban de la mano del país suramericano.

—Siempre amó Brasil y estaba empeñada en que hablara portugués —dijo recordando las clases que su madre le impartía y que para él eran fastidiosas, hoy en día daría lo que fuera por repetirlas—. Eso me ayudó a no sentirme tan desorientado cuando me fui con mi tío, aunque él me hablaba siempre en inglés.

—Me alegra mucho saber que hice lo correcto, cuando hablas de tu tío puedo sentir adoración en el tono de tu voz.

—Adoración, admiración… es un hombre excepcional, me crió como a un hijo más, de hecho legalmente lo soy, me adoptó como su hijo.

Se acercó a la mujer y le dio un abrazo.

—Debo marcharme, buscaré un poco de tiempo para visitarla, aunque debo ser prudente, no es conveniente que nos vean tan cercanos.

—Por mí no te preocupes, ya después tendremos tiempo para conversar. Después del juicio será —lo tranquilizó aferrándose al abrazo del chico.

Edward asintió y buscó un pañuelo en su saco con el cual limpió una vez más su rostro y así disimular cualquier rastro del llanto que había derramado al traer nuevamente al presente sus tortuosos recuerdos.

Salió de la habitación del hotel y se despidió de los oficiales tratando de ocultar su cara, sabía que necesitaba distraerse un poco, sino terminaría matando al hijo de puta que le tocaba interrogar.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Espero que me disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, pero como saben estoy full con el cierre de semestre y la pc esta en reparación.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _Sí… Aquí viví cuando era un niño. Antes había una casa en éste lugar… Aunque era muy pequeña y tuve que comprar las demás casas para poder hacer esto —contestó y su mirada que evadía la de Seth prefirió concentrarse en como armaba otra palabra._

— _¿Y por qué hiciste un hospital de niños? —inquirió incapaz de controlar su curiosidad._

— _Por mi hermano y por mí… y porque a mi mamá le gustaban mucho los niños. Ella trabajaba en un kinder garden. Algunas veces me llevaba a su trabajo y muchas veces me daban celos al verla tan cariñosa con los demás niños. Sé que le hubiese gustado que su casa se convirtiera en algo como esto… Cuéntame, ¿ha venido Ben a verte? —preguntó desviando el tema de conversación para no terminar perdiendo la alegría que había recién adquirido._


	10. Capitulo No 9

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 9**

Subió a la camioneta y se dirigió a Children´s Dreaming. Quería informarse acerca de la evolución de Seth. Había tenido su última cirugía y sabía que dentro de poco le darían de alta, pero no lo harían hasta que no tuviese una familia segura que se hiciera cargo de las terapias musculares y esperaba que el juez consiguiera aptos a Ben y a su esposa. Inevitablemente miró por el retrovisor al guardaespaldas que lo venía siguiendo en compañía de Tayler.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas laterales, la cual lo conducía a la recepción por un pasillo que al lado derecho tenía una pared de fondo blanco, decorada con vinilos infantiles que combinaban gustos para ambos géneros.

Había hadas, castillos rosados sobre nubes trazadas de varios colores y coronados por arco iris. Algunos animales como leones, elefantes y jirafas, trenes multicolores. Todo lo que pudiese llamar la atención de los niños.

Al otro lado del pasillo, la pared era enteramente de cristal y se podía ver el gran jardín con áreas para la diversión. Contaba con castillos y toboganes inflables, ruedas y subibaja.

El área verde se encontraba invadida de niños en recuperación, algunos en compañías de sus padres y otros de enfermeras. Era un lugar hermoso, en el que la alegría nunca faltaba.

Escuchaba los pasos de Ben y Tayler seguirlo. Siempre estaban ahí pisándole los talones y tratando no hacerse sentir. Querían ser invisibles pero para Edward Cullen era completamente imposible que alguien pasara a su lado desapercibido. Siempre estaba atento al menor movimiento, a la más acompasada respiración.

A pocos pasos se sentía el frío de la recepción y al salir al amplio recibidor, vio a varias personas sentadas. Tal vez a la espera de algún resultado de sus hijos que estarían en el área de emergencia.

—Buenos días —saludó a las personas.

Se acercó hasta la recepción de madera con la decoración infantil que imperaba en el lugar.

Edith se encontraba tratando de dar palabras de aliento a una mujer afroamericana con un gran afro descuidado y en los cuales se reflejaban algunas canas.

Edward supuso que pasaría los cincuenta años. Lamentablemente, su apariencia demostraba que llevaba una calidad de vida bastante precaria.

—Buenos días señor Cullen —saludó la enfermera—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Buenos días Edith, muy bien gracias ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? —preguntó y desvió la mirada a la mujer—. Disculpe, buenos días —se sintió un poco apenado por haberla ignorado y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Buenos días, señor —contestó la mujer con la voz ronca y en su rostro aún habían huellas del llanto.

— ¿Tiene a algún familiar aquí? —indagó Edward sin quitarle la mano del hombro.

La mujer no respondió inmediatamente prefirió mirar a la enfermera y esperar que de alguna manera ella le dijese si podía responder.

—Es el dueño del hospital —le hizo saber con una amable sonrisa.

La mujer regresó la mirada a Edward y en sus ojos se reflejaban la gran sorpresa de conocer al dueño de tan hermosa labor humanitaria, pero lo que más le sorprendía era la juventud con la que contaba.

—Sí, tengo a mi nieto… lo traje hace un par de horas. Es que me lo atropellaron. Señor tienen que ayudarlo, es lo único que tengo, tiene apenas seis años su madre me lo dejó y se fue a Canadá en busca de un mejor futuro.

—Cálmese señora, le aseguro que su nieto está en las mejores manos —le confesó Edward dándole un apretón de consuelo en el hombro.

—Es que no puedo calmarme —replicó desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia la enfermera.

—Entiendo señora, ¿por qué no acepta que le coloquen un calmante? Eso le ayudará.

La mujer negó con la cabeza renuente a cualquier medicamento.

—No quiero dormir, sólo quiero tener noticias de mi nietecito.

—Las tendrá, seguro que el personal médico está ocupado con su nieto, no será un sedante para dormirla…

Edward le hablaba tratando de convencerla y miró a Edith.

— ¿Tienen algo que sólo sea para quitarle los nervios?

—Sí señor.

—No, yo no quiero —Se negaba una vez más.

—No van a dormirla, sólo la calmarán un poco, está algo alterada y no es bueno para su edad. Tal vez en unos minutos tendrá que ver a su nieto y si la ve de la manera en la que se encuentra va a angustiarlo. Es preciso que esté calmada, hágalo por el niño —le aconsejó con cariño.

— ¿No me dormirán? ¿Me dará su palabra?

—Le doy mi palabra —reafirmó con un asentimiento.

—Está bien, acepto calmarme un poco.

—Hace bien —susurró con una caída de párpados, demostrándole serenidad a la dama.

Desvió la mirada a Edith y con un sutil gesto le indicó que procedieran a medicar a la mujer.

La enfermera de piel trigueña levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó al servicio de enfermería para que vinieran por la mujer a la cual el señor Cullen se la había llevado hasta uno de los asientos metálicos.

En el momento en que ella colgó recibió una llamada de la directora del hospital, que le pedía le informara al señor Cullen que necesitaba hablar con él sobre una nueva donación de la fundación Estrella Guía. Seguramente lo había visto por el sistema de circuito cerrado.

Edward regresó con pasos sólidos a recepción, mientras sus guardaespaldas en una esquina seguían jugando a ser invisibles, pero que nada se les escapaba a la vista.

—Señor Cullen, la señorita Thompson me acaba de informar que necesita hablar con usted en el momento en que se desocupe.

—Bien, infórmale por favor que antes de marcharme paso por su oficina… ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? —Él prefería preguntarle a ella porque era la más indicada al llevar el control de los ingresos de los pacientes.

—Todo muy bien señor. Aunque esta semana han habido pocos ingresos, la mayoría han sido emergencias para nada graves. Gracias al Señor. Me imagino que viene a visitar a Seth.

—Sí, quiero ver cómo ha evolucionado después del último trasplante de piel. Hablé por teléfono con el doctor Sangroni y me ha dicho que fue un éxito.

—Sí señor, ha sido un verdadero éxito, son cada vez menos visibles las cicatrices.

Le echó un ligero vistazo al hombre vestido de traje negro y gran contextura parado a una distancia prudente.

—Su guardaespaldas ha venido a visitarlo constantemente y Seth parece estar muy encariñado con él y su esposa —acotó con discreción.

—Es realmente importante que eso suceda. Ben quiere la custodia del niño, pero es necesario que se ganen no sólo su confianza también su cariño.

Edward alargó la mirada hacia la cartelera que estaba detrás de la enfermera y vio las fotografías que habían tomado durante la celebración del día del niño. Ese evento fue realmente agradable con todas las distracciones y juegos de ese día. A los que no pudieron salir de sus habitaciones, les llevaron la fiesta, con magos y payasos.

Regresó su entera atención a la chica y le preguntó.

— ¿Sigue en la misma habitación?

—Sí señor Cullen. En la misma de siempre. Dice que es su favorita porque desde ahí puede ver a los demás niños jugar y eso lo entretiene —le reveló sonriendo con cordialidad.

—Gracias Edith —dijo imitando el gesto de la chica que vestía de blanco por su uniforme y que en el lado derecho de su pecho llevaba una chapa de Winnie Pooh.

Edward inhaló profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de la mezcla de olores a fármacos, algún desinfectante industrial y un ligero toque del ambientador con olor vainilla.

—De nada, señor Cullen.

El chico se encaminó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hacia los ascensores. En ese momento un enfermero se llevaba a la señora afroamericana para suministrarle el sedante que él había sugerido.

Ben y Tayler, permanecieron en el vestíbulo del hospital. Sabían que no podían acceder a la habitación de los niños con el armamento.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y se encontró solo en el cubículo de acero inoxidable en el cual se reflejaba su imagen ligeramente dispersa. Se adhirió a una de las paredes y cerró los ojos agradeciendo la soledad de segundos que sin duda para él eran valiosos.

Aún sentía el pecho agitado por los momentos vividos junto a la señora Senna e inevitablemente los recuerdos de su infancia en ese lugar asaltaron a su memoria. Ese gran edificio que algunos años atrás había sido su pequeña casa y después un montón de escombros. Escombros que él se encargó de reconstruir y darle vida a un lugar que lo llenara de alegría y esperanza, la esperanza de su madre que ahí había quedado perdida entre los escombros.

Llegó al cuarto piso, donde se encontraba la habitación 203 de Seth. Llevaba casi un año internado. Ya todos los conocían. Se había convertido no sólo en el caso médico más complejo, sino del que todos querían saber y brindarles su cariño.

Justamente al saberlo huérfano la gente se abocaba a brindarle ese cariño que el destino se había encargado de arrebatarle.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta blanca con un afiche de vinilo con la figura de Spider Man que tenía incrustada en el pecho la placa dorada con el número 203 tallado en negro. Con moderación golpeó con sus nudillos.

—Adelante. —la voz del niño lo invitaba a pasar desde el otro lado de la puerta y Edward pudo notarla mucho más enérgica.

Giró el pomo y la puerta cedió. Lentamente asomó medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación.

—Buenos días —saludó con una gran sonrisa, la cual se amplió al llenarse de emoción cuando vio las cortinas corridas, dando una gran iluminación natural al lugar.

— ¡Hola Edward! —exclamó Seth sin poder ocultar la sorpresa y alegría en su rostro.

Sus hermosos ojos grises se abrieron mucho más y la gran sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro mostró su dentadura. Algunos de sus dientes eran prótesis fijas, ya que con el golpe del accidente perdió varios.

Edward entró y se acercó y divisó sobre el regazo de Seth un tablero de juego de palabras.

—Has regresado, ¿te has casado? —lanzó las preguntas con insistencia. En su semblante reinaba la curiosidad mientras dejaba a un lado de la cama el Scrabble.

—No, ¿quién te dijo que iba a casarme? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño ante el desconcierto y la gracia que le causaba la pregunta de Seth.

—Este… Es que el señor Ben me dijo que estabas de viaje con una señorita, que él creía que era tu novia y mi papá me contaba que él se había ido de viaje y se había casado en una playa con mi mamá… Y pensé que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo —explicó mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiéndose apenado y desviando la mirada a sus manos que empezaron a enrollar el doblez de la sábana.

—Bueno, sí me fui… Con… Digamos que sí es mi novia. Me fui de viaje con mi novia, pero no nos casamos —confesó agarrando el Scrabble y colocándolo sobre el regazo del niño.

Seth levantó la mirada y la ancló en la de Edward. Al verlo sonriente supo que no estaba molesto y eso lo llenó nuevamente de confianza.

—Me gustaría conocerla. Seguro es muy linda, yo quiero una novia también —añoró con la mirada brillante por la emoción.

—Y la tendrás, claro que vas a tener una novia, cuando tengas edad para hacerlo —torció la boca en un gesto gracioso ante la mirada de Seth. No podía definir si era decepción por no tener la edad suficiente o era porque deseaba una novia sin importarle tener apenas doce años—. Yo creo que la conoces… —comenzó a hablarle sobre Bella—. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver la obra de Spider Man, la modelo de la valla publicitaria? —preguntó.

En Seth se formó una gran sonrisa y ante el gesto la piel de una de sus mejillas se le estiraba más de lo que podía en una persona que no hubiese sufrido de quemaduras. Se le veía tan fina que parecía podría abrírsele. Y asintió con verdadero entusiasmo en varias oportunidades.

—En realidad es diseñadora, la de cabello negro. Aquí tengo fotos de ella… —le confió mientras buscaba alguna imagen de su novia. Alguna que podría ser mostrable para un niño y encontró una de Bella sentada sobre el capo del Ford frente a un establecimiento de comida en Santa Fe. Se veía hermosa, tanto que aún a través de la imagen lo dejaba sin aliento.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas en color negro y en el pecho tenía los ojos de una pantera. Un Wrangler desgastado con varias aberturas en los muslos, pero no se le veía la piel sino el forro interno del jean que era de una tela de leopardo y sus infaltables botas tejanas.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en ese moño descuidado pero que la hacía lucir adorable y aunque los lentes aviadores no le dejaran ver los ojos, sabía que detrás de esos cristales tornasolados se encontraba el color de ojos más hermoso que alguna vez hubiese visto. Después de admirarla por varios segundos se la mostró a Seth.

—Es muy linda… ¿y te ha besado? —preguntó con la curiosidad burbujeando en él.

—Sí, ya nos hemos besado —contestó sonriendo y recordando lo maravilloso que era hacerlo.

—Yo besé a mi mejor amiga en el colegio y me gustó mucho, pero ella se sonrojó. Creo que yo también —dijo bajando la mirada

Edward pudo mirar su cuello enrojecido y se sintió satisfecho, porque el injerto de piel había sido perfecto. Estaba seguro de que en pocas semanas por fin el niño podría llevar una vida normal, o al menos mejor de lo que la lleva ahora.

—Es normal que eso pase, aunque mi novia y yo nos besamos a cada momento, siempre me pongo nervioso —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Entonces todo el tiempo sentiré esa cosa en el estómago? —preguntó elevando la mirada y llevándose las manos al abdomen.

—Sí, claro que lo sentirás todo el tiempo, pero a mí me gusta sentirlo ¿a ti no? —curioseó con la mirada puesta en el niño que lo veía expectante.

—No sé, fue algo muy extraño, pensé que me había caído mal la cena —dijo sonriendo e hizo una mueca entre apenado y divertido.

Las palabras arrancaron una gran carcajada en Edward, que necesitó más de un minuto para calmarse y Seth lo acompañaba burlándose el mismo de su propia situación.

—Son los mismos nervios y emociones que se mezclan —le explicó el fiscal en medio de risas que no lograban cesar. Definitivamente Seth había logrado cambiarle el estado de ánimo.

—Me gustaría que tu novia viniese a visitarme… Prometo no decirle que te pones nervioso cuando la besas —guiñó uno de los ojos en un gesto cómplice.

—Trataré de traerla, ella no sabe que tengo este hospital, no se lo he contado —dijo cambiando su tono de voz alegre por uno más estoico.

La petición de Seth no era la más acertada, pues sabía que confiarle al Bella lo del hospital era también darle las explicaciones de por qué lo tenía y no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Agarró una de las piezas del Scrabble y fue armando una palabra.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta decirlo? —preguntó observando cómo Edward creaba la palabra justicia y el semblante en él había cambiado rápidamente.

—No sé… Tal vez es sólo que pienso que nadie va a entender por qué tengo este hospital —explicó en voz baja con su mirada anclada en las piezas del juego.

— ¿Y lo tienes por alguna razón? —indagó levantando ambas cejas, atento a la respuesta de Edward.

Edward dejó libre un suspiro y recorrió con su mirada el lugar, una y otra vez, buscando la respuesta correcta para Seth y no era a él a quien quería mentirle. Debía ser sincero con el niño.

—Sí… Aquí viví cuando era un niño. Antes había una casa en éste lugar… Aunque era muy pequeña y tuve que comprar las demás casas para poder hacer esto —contestó y su mirada que evadía la de Seth prefirió concentrarse en como armaba otra palabra.

— ¿Y por qué hiciste un hospital de niños? —inquirió incapaz de controlar su curiosidad.

—Por mi hermano y por mí… y porque a mi mamá le gustaban mucho los niños. Ella trabajaba en un kinder garden. Algunas veces me llevaba a su trabajo y muchas veces me daban celos al verla tan cariñosa con los demás niños. Sé que le hubiese gustado que su casa se convirtiera en algo como esto… Cuéntame, ¿ha venido Ben a verte? —preguntó desviando el tema de conversación para no terminar perdiendo la alegría que había recién adquirido.

—Sí, el señor Ben siempre viene con la señora Ángela… Este pijama me lo regalaron ellos y también algunos juguetes, ¿ha venido el señor Ben contigo? me gustaría verlo —le manifestó con gran interés.

—Sí, está en recepción, llámalo y dile que suba. —le entregó el teléfono móvil para que llamara al guardaespaldas.

Seth dudoso miró el teléfono en sus manos, aún lo tenía desde el momento en que Edward le mostró la foto de su novia.

—Está bloqueado —dijo cuando al fin se armó de valor para usar con confianza el teléfono.

Edward sonrió pidiendo disculpas con ese gesto y sin quitárselo le colocó el dedo pulgar en el círculo inferior del móvil. Seth con gran sorpresa admiró como el móvil con la huella de Edward se desbloqueaba.

—Está en el registro de llamadas —le hizo saber, admirando como el niño buscaba en el teléfono el número de Ben.

Seth se fue al registro y la primera llamada saliente había sido para Ben, la segunda para Jasper, la tercer era una entrante del tío Carlisle.

— ¿Quién es Jasper? —preguntó al ver el nombre—. Es el de la película ¿lo conoces? —indagó y en su cara se reflejaba una emoción sin límites.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi primo, él vive conmigo, somos muy unidos… más que primos somos hermanos. No sé porque mi tío le colocó ese nombre. —acotó uniendo las cejas ante el desconcierto.

—A mí me gusta, ojalá mis padres me hubiesen llamado como alguien importante. Me hubiese gustado llamarme James… —ese nombre causó resquemor en Edward, pues así se llamaba uno de los hombres que más odiaba.

—Creo que Seth es un gran superhéroe. Luchó contra la muerte y la venció… A ver dime qué superhéroe ha logrado salvarse sin llevar un traje puesto… eres mejor que cualquiera de esos que salen en las pantallas del cine o en las historietas. Así que Seth es un gran superhéroe.

— ¿Y tú nombre? ¿Sabes lo que significa? —preguntó anclando su mirada en la de Edward.

—No, nunca lo he buscado… creo que tiene que ver con algo bíblico, también lo eligió mi tío. ¿No piensas llamar a Ben? —preguntó al ver que el niño se había entretenido con los nombres.

—Eh… sí enseguida. —Intentó marcar al señor Ben pero el teléfono se había bloqueado, decidió no decirle nada, sino que le tomó la mano y utilizó el dedo pulgar de Edward para desbloquearlo. Lo desbloqueó y buscó el nombre del que sería su padre adoptivo, después del segundo repique le contestaba.

—No soy el señor —dijo soltando media carcajada—. Soy Seth… ¿cómo está señor Ben? Edward dice que puede subir a saludarme… Bien, no tarde. —finalizó la llamada y le entregó el teléfono a Edward.

— ¿Seth, te gustaría vivir con el señor Ben y la señora Ángela? —preguntó Edward para agilizar lo de la custodia del niño. Era necesario tener la opinión del niño.

—Sí, claro que me gustaría. Ellos son muy buenos. La gelatina que me trae la señora Ángela es mejor que la que hacen aquí —le confesó con la mirada en el juego del iPhone que no le parecía muy entretenido, entonces prefirió no jugar y buscar algo en Google.

—Entonces voy a hablar con el juez, porque dentro de poco te van a dar de alta y necesitarás un hogar donde vivir. Quiero que sepas que con ellos no te va a faltar nada y que siempre que quieras, podrás visitarme e igual yo iré a visitarte —le explicó para que decidiera con total seguridad si quería o no ser hijo de Ben.

—Me gusta esa idea, así podremos seguir siendo amigos —dijo sonriente elevando la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono.

—Siempre seremos amigos —señaló con entusiasmo.

—El escuchado por Dios; o mi nombre es Dios —dijo el niño de pronto y Edward lo miró desconcertado por lo que él siguió leyendo el significado que había buscado en la web—. El significado de tu nombre. Dice que Edward es el profeta bíblico, que aparece en el santoral junto a dos mártires del siglo IV. Es un buen nombre.

— ¿Te parece? —preguntó un tanto descontento con el significado de su nombre según la web, pues no había sido el escuchado por Dios precisamente. El niño asintió con energía—. Hubiese preferido que me hubiesen llamado Tony.

—Como Iron Man —dijo Seth riendo.

—Sí —contestó Edward guiñándole un ojo. En ese momento llamaban a la puerta—. Adelante —invitó Edward a pasar al guardaespaldas.

— ¡Señor Ben! —saludó Seth con emoción dejando de lado el teléfono de Edward.

— ¿Cómo estás Seth? —preguntó el hombre con un entusiasmo que Edward no le había visto anteriormente. Parecía más humano, más accesible y supuso que sería un buen padre.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora que usted está aquí, mejor. Me ha dicho Edward que usted quiere ser mi padre adoptivo —le confesó dejándose llevar por la espontaneidad de niño.

—Así es, sólo si estás de acuerdo —le dijo acercándose más a la cama.

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo. Yo quiero vivir con usted, me gusta mucho la comida de la señora Ángela y todos los cuentos que sabe —manifestó con la mirada brillante por la felicidad.

— ¡Gracias! Serás bienvenido en casa, te daremos mucho cariño. —la voz del hombre de casi dos metros y cuerpo intimidante, se hizo ronca, delatando su intento de contener emociones.

—Bueno, yo debo regresar a trabajar. Ben, puedes quedarte un rato. Cuando llegue a la comisaría te envío a Tayler y no acepto que me contradigas —dijo Edward, imaginando que el hombre deseaba quedarse.

Intuía que tal vez, por llevar a cabo su deber de custodiarlo, se habría privado del placer de compartir con el que pronto sería su hijo adoptivo.

—Adiós Seth, prometo visitarte la próxima semana —le dio su palabra guardándose el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Está bien, recuerda traer a tu novia —le pidió con una sonrisa.

Estaba realmente ansioso por conocer a la novia de Edward, se hacía a la idea de que sería tan agradable como él.

—Haré el intento, porque primero tengo que contarle del hospital. —prefirió ser sincero y no hacer promesas que no estaba seguro si cumpliría.

—Bueno cuéntale. Seguro le gustará la historia del por qué lo tienes.

Seth alentó a Edward con energía porque estaba seguro de que a la chica le gustaría la historia tanto como le había gustado a él.

—Sé que sí le gustará —confesó Edward con un asentimiento y se acercó un poco más hacia el niño y le dio un beso en los cabellos y se encaminó a la salida.

—Lo acompaño señor —se ofreció Ben con la firme intención de escoltarlo hasta la salida.

—No hace falta, aquí adentro es seguro… Quédate con Seth. Yo aún tengo que reunirme con la directora del hospital —señaló abriendo la puerta. Y salió de la habitación.

Edward se reunió con la directora del hospital, que era una mujer correcta y muy dada a las obras benéficas. Claire Stane, todos aún le llamaban señorita aunque hubiese pasado los cuarenta años seguía soltera y sin hijos y sin embargo le encantaban los niños.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Espero que me disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, pero como saben estoy full con el cierre de semestre y la pc esta en reparación.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _Bien, muchas gracias por su respuesta, que es más racional que la del señor Hardey —dejó libre un suspiro imperceptible y prosiguió—. La fotografía pertenece a la víctima Elizabeth Cullen Larsson de 27 años de edad, asesinada el 20 de octubre de 1995 a las tres horas y veintisiete minutos de la madrugada, el caso ha sido reabierto ante denuncias hechas recientemente y nuevas pruebas presentadas. Un testigo asegura haber visto al señor Riley Hardey esa madrugada saliendo de la casa de la víctima. —ante las palabras de Edward el hombre retiró las manos de la mesa y las posó sobre sus rodillas, pero el fiscal con la mirada de un lince captó el movimiento—. Podría colocar nuevamente las manos en la mesa Señor Hardey —pidió sin desviar la mirada de la hermana, y sabiendo que el más mínimo temblor lo delataría._


	11. Capitulo No 10

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 10**

Si la mirada color fuego de Edward tuviese el mismo poder del elemento, Riley Hardey estaría ardiendo en llamas y él disfrutaría al ver como empezarían a formársele ampollas en el cuerpo hasta reventársele.

Escucharlo suplicar por ayuda, clamando a un Dios que simplemente se burlaría al ignorarlo totalmente, pero eso no sucedía, no tenía tanto poder y al único quien Dios no había escuchado había sido a él.

El sospechoso se encontraba sentado frente a él, a su lado derecho la hermana y al lado izquierdo, el abogado que el Estado le había otorgado.

Interponiéndose entre el fiscal 320 y el imputado por homicidio calificado, se encontraba una mesa de acero inoxidable, la cual estaba sumamente fría, y la puerta era custodiada por un funcionario policial.

Frente a Hardey y de espaldas a Edward, se hallaba la ventana de expiación, la cual a simple vista era un espejo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y se ajustó un poco el nudo de su corbata roja, tratando con esos movimientos estudiados controlar sus impulsos y ser totalmente profesional.

A su mirada analítica no se le escapaban las evidencias de ese regalo que le había dado meses atrás a Hardey. La cicatriz aún rojiza en el pómulo izquierdo mostraba que había requerido varios puntos de sutura.

Sabía que interrogar a Hardey sería bastante complejo. Estaba seguro de que el imputado ya había aprendido en interrogatorios anteriores lo que intentaría hacer con él.

Conocía las tácticas que usaría, por lo que debía ser más astuto y encontrar la manera de que soltara la lengua.

— ¿Señor Hardey sabe por qué se encuentra detenido? —preguntó y la voz adusta presentaban al fiscal de sangre fría.

—Sí señor, me han dicho que por delitos menores, pero no sé exactamente cuáles —contestó con una inocencia falsa.

En Edward la rabia aumentó, por lo que tuvo que apretar la mandíbula tratando con eso de retener los impulsos de la pantera que luchaba por salir y obligar al fiscal a seguir inmóvil en su lugar.

El hombre le esquivaba la mirada a Edward para que con ésta no sacara ningún tipo de conclusión.

—Hay más que delitos menores —le confesó Edward con las pausas necesarias entre cada palabra—. Y está en todo su derecho de saberlo y le informaré que tiene varias causas abiertas por robo, extorsión y posesión de narcóticos… pero esos sólo son pequeños ítems que adornan su expediente —con movimientos seguros abrió la carpeta sacando una foto en la cual evitó posar la mirada, y la deslizó sobre la mesa de metal—. ¿Conoce a ésta mujer?

—No tiene que contestar —le aconsejó el abogado defensor.

—Tiene que —exigió Edward cortante a su colega en frente sin dejarle opciones a protestar.

—No… no la conozco su señoría —respondió dubitativo sin mirar al fiscal a los ojos—. No creo haberla visto antes.

— ¿Está seguro? Mírela bien, tiene tiempo suficiente, nadie lo está presionando, vamos concéntrese —lo instó de manera amable, cuando en realidad sólo quería sacarle la respuesta a golpes.

Riley miraba la fotografía y Edward pudo ver como tragaba en seco y el parpadeo duro más de lo normal. En realidad había cerrado los ojos por segundos, tratando con eso de huir del pasado que evidentemente había reconocido.

¡Bingo! Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba. La mujer al lado del hombre también tenía la mirada fija en la fotografía, pero su semblante se encontraba desconcertado, por lo que decidió atacarla a ella. Quería saber hasta dónde sería capaz la mujer de encubrir a su hermano.

—Señorita Hardey —la voz de Edward captó la atención de la dama—. ¿Usted reconoce a la persona en la fotografía? ¿Podría decirnos si alguna vez la vio con su hermano? —inquirió con su semblante impasible y fijando su mirada en la mujer, quien una vez más le echó un vistazo a la imagen.

—No, señor… Nunca antes la había visto, mi hermano se ha relacionado con algunas mujeres, después de que dejó a su esposa, él… —hablaba paseando la mirada del fiscal al hermano.

—Son temas familiares, dejémoslo fuera del interrogatorio. A la fiscalía no le interesa las relaciones que el señor Hardey tenga o haya tenido, ni las causas para ello, sólo le interesa saber sobre esta mujer en concreto —dijo estirando la mano y apoyó uno de sus dedos índices sobre la fotografía.

—Está bien señor fiscal —murmuró y bajó su mirada a los dedos de sus manos cruzados sobre la mesa, sin nada más que responder.

—Señorita Hardey, ¿sabe por qué está aquí? —preguntó con profesionalismo, obteniendo una vez más la atención de la mujer.

—Riley, dice que necesita mi testimonio señor fiscal —contestó encarando al funcionario público.

—Sí, la fiscalía lo necesita. Su hermano asegura que la madrugada del 20 de octubre de 1995, se encontraba en su casa porque no se sentía bien de salud. Cabe destacar que me ha impresionado la habilidad que tiene para recordar de manera tan precisa, un malestar estomacal de hace 18 años atrás, cuando es algo tan común. —la voz del fiscal manifestaba sutil socarronería en sus palabras.

—No lo recuerdo señor pero si Hardey lo dice, es así. La verdad eso hace mucho tiempo. Mi hermano muchas veces va a visitarme. —le echó un vistazo de soslayo a su pariente y regresó la mirada al hombre de ojos rayados en diferentes tonos de marrón casi hasta un amarillo—, y se queda a dormir en casa. Podría decir que he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha hecho desde la fecha que ha mencionado, hasta el día de hoy —dijo con total seguridad, pero sin embargo mostraba cierto nerviosismo que no podía ocultar. Ella sabía que su hermano tarde o temprano terminaría metiéndose en serios problemas.

—Bien, muchas gracias por su respuesta, que es más racional que la del señor Hardey —dejó libre un suspiro imperceptible y prosiguió—: La fotografía pertenece a la víctima Elizabeth Cullen Masen de 27 años de edad, asesinada el 20 de octubre de 1995 a las tres horas y veintisiete minutos de la madrugada, el caso ha sido reabierto ante denuncias hechas recientemente y nuevas pruebas presentadas. Un testigo asegura haber visto al señor Riley Hardey esa madrugada saliendo de la casa de la víctima. —ante las palabras de Edward el hombre retiró las manos de la mesa y las posó sobre sus rodillas, pero el fiscal con la mirada de un lince captó el movimiento—. Podría colocar nuevamente las manos en la mesa Señor Hardey —pidió sin desviar la mirada de la hermana, y sabiendo que el más mínimo temblor lo delataría.

El hombre obedeció, pero escondía su mirada del fiscal, quien prosiguió con la hermana del detenido.

—Señorita Hardey le pregunto ¿está segura de qué la madrugada del 20 de octubre de 1995 su hermano se encontraba a esa hora en su casa? Le recuerdo a la testigo que está obligada a decir la verdad aunque sea familiar del acusado. —Edward lanzó el etéreo hostigamiento que nunca fallaba.

—Le he dicho la verdad, no lo recuerdo señor, pero si Riley está seguro, es así —dijo buscando la mirada del pariente a su lado pero este se encontraba con la vista en sus manos, ni siquiera miraba la fotografía—. ¿Estás seguro Riley? —le preguntó en un murmullo a su hermano y Edward la interrumpió. Lo que menos quería era que se le saliera de las manos la situación.

—Su declaración ha terminado puede esperar afuera —le pidió y abría nuevamente la carpeta, en ese momento el policía que custodiaba la puerta se acercaba a la mujer para guiarla.

— ¿Qué pasará con mi hermano señor fiscal? —preguntó evidenciando preocupación.

—Espere afuera, gracias —repitió sin tomar en cuenta a la mujer, sólo con la mirada en los documentos. La dama salió y una vez más Edward encaró a Riley—. Señor Hardey, me temo que tiene algún inconveniente para hablar… No me ha dado su respuesta ¿conoce o no a la víctima?

—No señor, no la conozco. No la recuerdo. Ya le he dicho todo y ya le había dado mi respuesta —murmuró con el corazón brincándole en la garganta, algo que no pasada desapercibido para Edward.

La ansiedad que presentaba no podía tomarse como un signo de culpabilidad. Pero cada vez que se hablaba acerca de la víctima el lenguaje corporal expresaba más de lo que Hardey intentaba ocultar.

—Y si le pregunto por ¿James y Laurent Borden? ¿Qué relación tiene con ellos? ¿Los conoce? Puede confiar en mí, quiero ayudarlo, pero usted debe ayudarme ¿quiere ayudarme? —le preguntó recurriendo a la técnica conocida como "minimización" para forzar una confesión.

—Mi cliente no va a responder esas preguntas, lo está hostigando fiscal… —intervino el abogado defensor y se dirigió a Riley—. No tiene que responder todas las preguntas de la fiscalía.

El acusado guardó silencio siguiendo las órdenes del abogado defensor, no se arriesgaría a dar ninguna respuesta arrebatada que pudiese perjudicarlo. Esperaría estar a solas con el abogado y que éste lo aconsejara.

Edward sabía que la protesta del abogado defensor era legal, por lo que no rebatió. Sin embargo esperaba que el hijo de puta que tenía enfrente tuviese los cojones suficientes para responder por sus hechos, pero la respuesta nunca llegó, se mordió la lengua el muy maldito.

Estaba seguro que Hardey sabía que podía detener el interrogatorio cuando se le diese la gana y pedir que se le devolviese a la celda. Si lo hacía empezaría a jugar con los nervios de Edward y él no quería por nada del mundo perder el control que tanto le había costado conseguir.

—Sólo intento ayudar —confesó Edward al abogado defensor, quien le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. Era obvio que sabía que los fiscales sólo buscaban juzgar, para ellos los inocentes formaban un porcentaje muy mínimo.

—Sólo si mi cliente accede —contestó con seguridad.

Edward asintió apenas perceptiblemente y dirigió la mirada al imputado.

—Señor Hardey, es el único que puede contar esa historia, siempre hay dos versiones. No quiero que el resto de la gente piense que usted ha cometido un asesinato premeditado —le tendió la mano y la posó encima de la del hombre que tenía la cabeza baja con la barbilla pegada al cuello—. Míreme le estoy diciendo la verdad.

Aunque tocarlo era una tortura para él, debía contenerse y hacer las cosas bien, porque si se enfrentaba a Hardey, sus mecanismos de defensa le dirían que debía mantenerse callado.

En vez atacarlo sin treguas era mejor armarse de valor e hipocresía y hablar con él de otras cosas menos amenazantes. Dejar que la conversación tomara un rumbo más tranquilo, además de convencer al abogado defensor.

Edward repetía las preguntas, le hablaba pero el hombre con la mirada en sus manos esposadas, no se atrevía a hablar. Seguramente sin escuchar porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en ¿qué haría después de esto? ¿Cómo afrontaría la situación? Y así pasaron alrededor de diez minutos.

—Quiero regresar a mi celda —pidió al fin, apenas echándole un vistazo a su abogado.

—Está bien, te regresaremos a la celda —contesto el abogado defensor.

Un hombre de estatura mediana, ojos oscuros y nariz fina, pero tenía en el tabique una desviación prominente que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie.

— ¿Señor Hardey, no quiere ayudarme? —intervino Edward una vez más para evitar que la oportunidad se le fuera de las manos, mientras trataba de lidiar con el volcán que empezaba a hacer erupciones en su interior e hizo una respiración profunda para que no terminara de estallar.

—No, no por ahora —alegó el imputado elevando la cabeza y mirando al fiscal a los ojos.

Para eso si tenía cojones, para salir huyendo y Edward que se moría por sacarle las palabras a punta de patadas. Por más que quiso contener su carácter no pudo. Agarró la fotografía y la guardó en la carpeta.

—Está bien —dijo Edward con simpleza, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación o al menos querer dar esa impresión—. Se rehúsa a responder. No tengo inconveniente con eso, ya que ellos aseguran conocerlo y como tampoco recuerda a la víctima, le entregaré a su abogado una copia del informe forense, puede que eso le ayude a recordar. La fiscalía ha terminado su interrogatorio, mientras, señor Hardey en su derecho como detenido y en el mío como fiscal 320 del distrito de Manhattan le informo que usted está, presuntamente imputado por el asesinato de Elizabeth Cullen, además de las causas abiertas, por lo que permanecerá detenido sin derecho a fianza —dijo entregándole la copia del informe forense a su colega y poniéndose de pie con gallardía sin desviar la mirada de Riley Hardey.

Se alisó la corbata en un gesto de seguridad, para después abotonarse el saco. Se encaminó y el funcionario policial le abrió la puerta, al salir se dirigió a la cabina de expiación donde se encontraba Jensks y otro funcionario público enviado por la fiscalía.

—Quiero que la psiquiatra, revise la grabación y me envíe un informe detallado de cada actitud del imputado —exigió apenas abrió la puerta y entró.

—Bien Cullen, en un par de días te lo hago llegar ¿para cuándo hacemos el reconocimiento? —preguntó Jenks, acercándose al fiscal con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Para el jueves. La testigo está dispuesta, pero necesitamos que estos se me declaren culpables —ladeó la cabeza para observar a Hardey que aún se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios, y él contenía de un hilo sus estribos.

—Lo harán, créeme que lo harán —lo tranquilizó Jenks que podía notar el semblante enardecido de Edward, debajo de la máscara del fiscal.

—Sí lo harán, después del reconocimiento, los llevamos a careo a los tres y entonces verás que van a soltarlo todo, sobre todo cuando empecemos a jugar con los años en prisión. —tenía claro cuáles serían los métodos más sutiles de presión.

Vladimir Joseph, un funcionario público de ojos verdes selva, con una nariz prominente y de baja estatura, pero con una elegancia innata que destacaba aún con sus cuarenta y ocho años. Miró su reloj de pulsera en oro blanco y diamantes; al darse cuenta que era casi hora de la comida intervino en la conversación.

— ¿Quién invita el almuerzo? Ya que veo que no me dan vela en el entierro —instó el hombre trajeado de negro y la infaltable corbata roja.

—Creo que me toca —acotó el brasileño y desvió la atención hacia su compañero de cabellos oscuros que siempre lo llevaba engominado hacia atrás.

—Lo has dicho Cullen —señaló Jenks que agarró su campera de cuero negra y se la colocó.

Los tres salieron del salón de expiación mientras a Riley Hardey lo llevaban de regreso a la celda.

Decidieron cambiar el tema de conversación, dejando por fuera el caso de Elizabeth Cullen y recurriendo a uno más relajado, variando entre política, familia, deportes y finanzas.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Estaré muy ocupada estos días por lo que no daré día. Las actualización serán dos veces a la semana, pero no sabría decir que día. Por fin hoy pude recuperar mi pc, espero ponerme al día pronto.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Te resulta familiar? —preguntó Aro con un gesto victorioso en su rostro, pero también el morbo bailaba en sus pupilas. Pudo sentirlo dar un paso hacia el lado y con eso se le acercaba más y ella no atinaba a hacer nada, no podía moverse._

 _El miedo la había paralizado, no lograba salir del trance aunque estuviese viendo como Aro le pasaba el cerrojo a la puerta y se llevaba la llave a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Su estado de alerta no se activaba y continuaba parada tratando de luchar con su respiración._


	12. Capitulo No 11

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 11**

Uno de los días más esperados para Bella, llegaba y aunque se había preparado mentalmente, la emoción no mermaba. Por el contrario aumentaba día a día.

Había recibido invitación para dos entrevistas. Una en una importante emisora radial de Nueva York y la otra, para un exclusivo canal nacional que se encargaba de transmitir el Fashion Week. Ese mismo día conocería a Carolina Herrera, quien la amadrinaría en el magno evento.

La diseñadora Venezolana era un ejemplo a seguir: Herrera era sinónimo de éxito y distinción. En honor a su madrina, había vestido un conjunto de blazer gris grafito, con una camisa de seda roja, así como zapatos cerrados y cartera de asa corta en el mismo color. Su cabello en una elegante y alta cola de caballo, jugando armoniosamente con un maquillaje, sencillo y perfecto que perfilaba sus más brillantes rasgos haciéndola lucir hermosa y selecta.

Subió a su auto donde Charlie la esperaba frente a la boutique. Sería el encargado de trasladarla al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la tan esperada reunión con los representantes de la agencia publicitaria Planet Global.

Para ese tipo de encuentros no le gustaba ir sola y Charlie tampoco le permitía hacerlo, aunque siempre esperaba prudentemente en el estacionamiento.

—Listo vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde —dijo sacando de su cartera el exquisito perfume y rociándose un poco.

—Aún tienes mucho tiempo para llegar puntual —acotó Charlie para que los nervios en Bella no la dominaran, aunque ella era un mujer recia y nada la doblegaba. Esta vez se le notaba la emoción que la embargaba. Y puso inmediatamente el auto en marcha.

—A veces el tráfico es más pesado de lo normal —le hizo un gracioso mohín, lamentándose por lo congestionada que era la ciudad mientras buscaba dentro de su cartera el pequeño bolso que contenía sus maquillajes y sacó el estuche cuadrado de un negro brillante con dos C invertidas encerradas en un círculo tallados en plateado. Era su polvo compacto y con la mota blanca se dio ligeros toques en la nariz, mentón y frente.

— ¿Te dieron hora y fecha para las entrevistas? —preguntó con la mirada al frente mientras conducía rumbo a una cola de autos que los atascaría en el trafico al menos por cinco minutos.

—Sí, el lunes a las dos de la tarde será la grabación de la entrevista para Fashion One y el jueves tengo que ir a la estación de radio a las diez de la mañana. ¡Estoy emocionada! todo es tan perfecto que nada puede salir mal —decretó con gran entusiasmo, mientras guardaba el estuche del polvo compacto en su cartera.

—Estoy seguro que después del Fashion Week vendrán las ofertas internacionales. Mi hermosa mariposa las puertas del mundo están por abrirse para ti —le señaló con esa felicidad que se le aferraba al pecho por ver a su casi hija triunfar. Se lo merecía y con creces.

Mantuvo el volante con una mano y la libre la acercó al rostro de Bella y con los nudillos le acarició la mejilla.

Bella complacida ante el toque casi ronroneó como una gatita a la cual la colmaban de mimos.

—Moriría de la felicidad y espero que la gente de Planet Global me ayuden a ser más reconocida. Estoy segura de que mis diseños van a gustar. Apenas he dormido cuatro horas armando el book con los que voy a presentar, pero ¿pregúntame si tengo sueño? —cuestionó a Charlie tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Sé que no lo tienes. La adrenalina no te deja sentirlo —dijo sonriéndole; aprovechó que Bella le mantenía la mano agarrada y se la llevó a los labios regalándole un beso en el dorso—. Estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias Charlie, sabes bien que sin tu ayuda nada de esto sería posible, has sido mi mayor soporte. Me llenaste de esperanzas cuando todas se me habían hecho trizas y me enseñaste a encontrar valor en el miedo —le recordó la manera en que él había influenciado en su vida.

—No tienes nada que agradecer y lo sabes. El ingenio que posees es tu mayor impulso. Nunca dejaste de ser valiente Bella, ni en los peores momentos, la chispa siempre estuvo en tu mirada. Tenías ganas de seguir soñando y ni siquiera tú lo sabias… Aún eras una niña como para dejarte vencer. Recuerda que siempre hay una salida, algunas pueden estar más lejanas que otras, pero a fin de cuenta se alcanzan —le dijo mirándola a los ojos de vez en cuando por alternarla con el camino.

Bella sabía que, aunque no pudiese verla directamente a los ojos con cada palabra dicha, estaba segura que sus consejos siempre habían sido de corazón. Charlie era el hombre que más la había querido y no dudaba sobre ese sentimiento.

—Te quiero Charlie, no eres sólo un amigo, eres quien me guía, me protege. Eres mi padre —pronunció con todo el cariño que en ella había para él y con la seguridad que se mantendría intacto de por vida.

—Es así como lo creo, gracias… gracias por llegar a mi vida Bella. No has ocupado el lugar de Jordan, eso es imposible, pero me gané una hija cuando perdí otra —su voz se convirtió en un murmullo quebrado por recordar a su hija y esposa; como le fueron arrebatadas injustamente.

La chica se aferró al brazo derecho de Charlie y dejó descansar la cabeza, demostrándole con ese gesto apenas un atisbo de la magnitud del afecto que sentía por él.

—Tengo la plena certeza de eso —agregó, sintiéndose afortunada de haberlo encontrado y triste por lo injusta que había sido la vida con Charlie. Todo era tan contradictorio él que amaba a su esposa e hija las había perdido y ella aún seguía con vida.

— ¿Un poco de música? —preguntó y ladeó la cabeza para dejarle descansar levemente la mejilla sobre la cabeza a Bella.

—Sí. —se echó hacia adelante y encendió el reproductor de audio. La voz de Lady Gaga salió por los amplificadores. Bella negó con la cabeza y prefirió pasar a la siguiente: Imagine Dragons, era más de su gusto y trató de calmar los nervios que la invadían cantando en voz baja. Demons; un tema con el cual se sentía plenamente identificada, y Charlie le acompañaba con el coro.

Cuando por fin llegaron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el almuerzo. Encontraron un puesto vacante en el estacionamiento y Charlie lo aprovechó. Ambos bajaron del auto y la chica se jaló las solapas del blazer para acomodarlo a su figura, suspiró y entreabrió los labios para dejar escapar el aliento.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó sintiendo que los nervios se le arremolinaban en el estómago. De nada le había servido cantar. Si seguía así no lograría pasar bocado.

Charlie se acercó a ella. Le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y se agazapó para ponerse a la altura de Bella.

—Hermosamente profesional, te ves perfecta. Cuando esos hombres de Planet Global te vean, no van a dudar un segundo en lanzar a nivel mundial la publicidad. Demuestra la seguridad que te caracteriza, tienes el poder de ponerle tus tacones en la garganta ¡písalos! —la alentó con gran energía, apretándole los hombros para relajárselos, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Bella sonrió perdiendo su mirada violeta en la gris de Charlie e hizo varias inhalaciones profundas muy seguidas y las soltó.

Encontró confianza en ella misma. Alentándose a decretar que sabría perfectamente cómo manejar la situación frente a los ejecutivos.

— ¡Gracias! Si no me llenaba de seguridad con esas palabras, sencillamente me metía de nuevo en el auto y regresábamos… —se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ahora sí voy a entrar, deséame suerte.

—No la necesitas, ya la tienes de tu lado —aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

Bella le sonrió dulcemente y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin atreverse a volverse por temor a llenarse nuevamente de nervios en el momento en que la desamparara la mirada de Charlie.

Él le sonreía y elevó una de sus manos agitándola en un gesto de despedida, al cual ella correspondió de la misma manera. Se dio media vuelta y caminó con decisión.

Recordó que no tenía idea en qué salón sería la reunión y que debía llamar a Aro Vulturi para que le informara. Se llevó debajo del brazo y aprisionó entre su axila, la carpeta en color negro satinado con el logo "Swan Boutique" en un relieve en dorado metalizado, la había preparado con información de interés para mostrársela a la gente de Global Planet.

Maniobró con su cartera mientras rebuscaba en el interior su teléfono móvil. Casi soltó un aleluya en el momento en que lo encontró y se colgó la cartera de uno de los ante brazos mientras marcaba el número de Vulturi. El hombre le respondió casi de inmediato.

—Buenas tardes, señor Vulturi, ¿cómo está? —preguntó mientras subía la escalinata que la llevaba al vestíbulo del salón empresarial al que la habían citado y aunque le pareció extraño que se encontrara ubicado en Greenwich Village, supuso que habría sido por petición de los invitados.

—Muy bien Bella, ¿se te ha presentado algún inconveniente? —indagó el hombre al otro lado de la línea dejando sentir la preocupación en su voz.

Bella automáticamente verificó su reloj de pulsera, para ver si era que se había retrasado y estaba llegando tarde al encuentro, curiosidad que surgió en el momento en que el hombre le había hecho la pregunta, pero aún faltaban cinco minutos.

—No señor Vulturi, lo he llamado para avisarle que he llegado y voy camino al vestíbulo.

—Perfecto Bella, apenas llegues al vestíbulo encontrarás a tu derecha un pasillo donde hay varias puertas ve hasta la que está de tapón, voy a tu encuentro.

—Está bien —dijo al ver el amplio vestíbulo con una decoración rococó lo cual no era de extrañarle estando en Greenwich, lo que sí le pareció raro era la soledad del lugar. Sin embargo, ella no era una mujer paranoica y siguió el camino que el hombre le había indicado—. Ya estoy en el pasillo.

—Bien ya casi estoy contigo —el hombre colgó sin esperar alguna palabra más por parte de ella.

Bella caminó con decisión por el pasillo sobre sus Brian Atwood color rojo, perversamente sexys.

Irguió su postura deteniéndose frente a unas hermosas y elegantes puertas dobles, de cristal tallado y madera. Levantó su mano con la firme decisión de tocar, pero antes de que sus nudillos pudiesen golpear el cristal la puerta, se abría y aparecía Vulturi con una brillante sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó acercándose a ella y depositándole un beso en la mejilla, desbordando una confianza que hasta el momento no le había permitido.

—Bien, muy bien señor —contestó con formalidad alejando su cuerpo del hombre, pero no lo suficiente para que no lo viera como un contundente rechazo, mientras se obligaba a mentalizar que no había sido más que un saludo cordial—. ¿Usted cómo está?

—Excelente, pero pasa no te quedes ahí —la invitó con entusiasmo y la tomó por uno de los codos jalándola sutilmente hacia adentro—. Están ansiosos por conocerte, le he hablado muy bien de ti.

Aro parloteaba con un entusiasmo que a ella le parecía inusual, pero imaginó que tal vez estaba tan emocionado como ella, ya que el negocio también le convendría a él.

Bella dejó que Aro prácticamente la obligara a entrar, pero apenas atravesó el umbral de las puertas dobles se soltó discretamente del posesivo agarre. Odiaba que la tocaran sin permiso, que sintieran que podían poner las manos sobre su cuerpo como si fuese una mercancía o peor aún como si fuese de su propiedad.

No entraron a un salón como ella esperaba, era otro pasillo y ese lugar y empezaba a parecerle un laberinto del pánico.

—Han visto tu trabajo y la publicidad. Están muy contentos Bella y espero que tú también, pero sobre todo que estés decidida a dar el gran salto.

Aro se acercó nuevamente a ella y le colocó una de las manos en la parte baja de la espalda a muy pocos centímetros por encima del derriere, dejando claro que su intención era guiarla, pero ella no era una minusválida, podía caminar muy bien sin la necesidad de que Aro evidenciara las bajas intensiones de tocarle el culo.

—Sí señor Vulturi estoy completamente decidida a dar el gran salto —adelantó un paso y esta vez no se molestó en ocultarle su desagrado ante el toque—, siempre y cuando se ajuste a mis condiciones. Estoy segura de que a final de cuentas, quienes saldrán más beneficiados serán ellos si aceptan hacerme publicidad —soltó de soberbia en cada una de sus palabras mostrando la seguridad que debía poseer.

—Tienes toda la razón Bella. Creo firmemente en ti y sé que cuentas con la potestad para exigir, lo que te conviene y lo que no —el hombre le dijo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar y le hizo un ademán para que se encaminara, mientras se preguntaba cuánto le valdría el orgullo del que alardeaba la chiquilla que no podía advertir la astucia de un zorro viejo.

El pasillo se encontraba bastante iluminado, predominando la madera pulida de los paneles que se intercalaban con espejos y lámparas de cristales que colgaban del techo y que se repetían a una distancia de cada metro. Los tacones de Bella eran amortiguados por la alfombra granate que recubría el lugar.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en la boutique? —3a pregunta de Aro irrumpió en el silencio que se había instalado unos segundos, ya que Bella previamente sólo se había limitado a asentir en silencio.

—Van muy bien señor, tal como lo esperaba. Estoy recibiendo los frutos del empeño que le he puesto —contestó mirándolo fugazmente y regresaba la mirada al final del solitario pasillo donde les esperaban otras puertas dobles idénticas a la anterior.

—Debes estar orgullosa, seguro es más de lo que esperabas. Me imagino cuánto te has esforzado para estar donde te encuentras hoy —dijo con ironía disfrazada de admiración.

—Llevo muchos años labrando mi sueño. Creo que todo el esfuerzo ha valido la pena. No me arrepiento de las cosas que he dejado pasar ni de las limitaciones que me he puesto —acotó y su mirada se ancló en la mano de Aro sobre la manilla de estilo romano de la puerta.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo destellar las vetas amarillas en sus ojos grises y sentía que la ansiedad empezaba a desbordársele, así como las intermitentes sensaciones que recorrían su miembro ante la expectación de la gloria que alcanzaría en una hora. Tal vez minutos, todo dependería de Bella.

—Sí señor —aseguró, llenándose los pulmones de oxígeno. Con eso armándose de valor y le regaló una sonrisa, que los nervios le dejaron escapar. Esos que se despertaron voraces en el momento en que Aro agarró la manilla.

El hombre hizo ceder la puerta y ella automáticamente dio un paso dentro del salón, adelantándose antes de que Aro osara una vez más tocarla, pero en el instante en que su vista divisó el interior de lo que debía ser un salón de comida; que definitivamente no era. Se arrepintió de su arrebato al entrar.

Casi de golpe sintió que la sangre dejó de circular y se le congelaba en la venas. El corazón se desbocó en latidos que retumbaban en su cabeza y garganta amenazando con ahogarla.

Intentó respirar profundo para llenar los pulmones pero parecían haberse cerrado y el poco aliento que le quedaba le quemaba el esófago. Esa sensación era muy parecida al pánico, porque ni siquiera lograba espabilar. Era pánico atroz como no lo había experimentado en años. Sólo logró girar y mirar con ojos muy abiertos al hombre delante de ella.

— ¿Te resulta familiar? —preguntó Aro con un gesto victorioso en su rostro, pero también el morbo bailaba en sus pupilas. Pudo sentirlo dar un paso hacia el lado y con eso se le acercaba más y ella no atinaba a hacer nada, no podía moverse.

El miedo la había paralizado, no lograba salir del trance aunque estuviese viendo como Aro le pasaba el cerrojo a la puerta y se llevaba la llave a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Su estado de alerta no se activaba y continuaba parada tratando de luchar con su respiración.

—Bella, no eres de las mujeres que se quedan calladas. Quiero saber tu opinión, o debería llamarte Mariposa Negra, ¿cuál te gusta más? el artístico ese va muy bien con tu personalidad —acotó con una sonrisa sardónica protagonizando sus labios. Completamente satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo. Disfrutaba más de la cuenta la reacción de Bella, aunque se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio podía disfrutar al ver como la altivez de niña caprichosa se le caía a pedazos.

Bella podía sentir el aliento de Aro Vulturi estrellársele en el cuello, y empezó a sentir las lágrimas al filo de sus párpados, luchando contra ellas para no derramarlas, para parecer fuerte, pero por dentro los nervios la azotaban sin piedad.

Se encontraba encerrada y todos sus miedos se levantaban impetuosos, obligándola a arrodillarse, al menos interiormente, creando un nudo de asco y angustia en la boca de su estómago al sentir la energía que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre parado detrás de ella a menos de un paso de distancia. Podía sentir como disfrutaba y se excitaba con lo que le estaba haciendo.

Su mirada borrosa por las lágrimas, la rabia, el odio y pánico recorría el salón de color púrpura con colgaduras de terciopelo negro. Había un sofá de media luna del mismo material y en el mismo color, en una esquina una cama redonda que estaba enfundada en sábanas púrpuras y negras en una patética mezcla de seda y peluche. En el centro del salón, justo en frente del sofá, se encontraba un escenario completamente de espejo en forma esférica del que salía un tubo que se perdía en el techo, que al igual que las ventanas, estaba recubierto de telas de terciopelo negro, pero intercalado con terciopelo púrpura.

Quería decirle algo. Insultarlo o golpearlo, pero no podía porque estaba inmóvil y muda. Las palabras no subían a su garganta porque ahí sólo se encontraba su oxígeno quemándola. Era esa sensación de agonía que sentía al correr, cuando ya no podía más. El aliento le sofocaba con su calor, la tráquea.

—Quiero irme… —logró esbozar con voz ronca y reteniendo un ataque de pánico al saberse encerrada, desenterrando sus peores pesadillas. Hablar la había sacado del trance y dio un gran paso para alejarse de Vulturi.

— ¿Por qué? si aún no comienza el espectáculo, eres la estrella. No creo que hayas olvidado cómo moverte en un escenario, aunque llevas mucha ropa —le dijo fingiendo pesar en su voz y el semblante descarado.

— ¡Quiero largarme de aquí! —gritó envuelta en pánico dándose la vuelta y sin atreverse a mirar a Aro porque tenía ganas de matarlo. Así como le iba a explotar el corazón, su frente empezaba a cubrirse de sudor frío y su cuerpo a debilitarse, pero no se desmayaría, no lo haría.

Bajó la mirada en la punta de sus zapatos, cerró los ojos y trató de respirar. De alejar los demonios más temibles o dado el caso de afrontarlos.

—Tal vez si te hago una oferta cambies de opinión. ¿Ves ese portafolio encima de la cama? Tiene veinticinco mil dólares en efectivo y podrían ser tuyos, sólo con que me muestres lo que sabes hacer en el escenario. Si quieres duplicaría la oferta para que después me des a probar un poco de lo que traes entre las piernas y creo que estoy siendo totalmente generoso, no creo que algún otro cliente te haya ofrecido más, en… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el local donde trabajabas? Paradise in Hell, sí es así como se llama. De hecho algunas ex compañeras te han enviado saludos, están muy orgullosas de ti —hablaba con plena certeza. Había descubierto uno de los secretos que sabía Bella Swan escondía—. ¿Dime cuando te presentabas en esos shows en el Bellagio, te acostabas con los turistas? —inquirió con burla y recorría con su mirada lasciva el cuerpo de Bella.

—Usted no sabe nada. No es más que un enfermo, es patético. Debería darle vergüenza lo bajo que ha caído, Vulturi —le recriminó con las ganas de golpearlo latiendo en sus manos y por dentro únicamente escuchaba a Edward con un "TE LO ADVERTÍ" en mayúsculas. Sin embargo su fortaleza renacía de las cenizas y elevaba la cabeza mirándolo con altivez, se juró jamás bajar nuevamente la cabeza ante un hombre y no sería Aro quien la obligaría a hacerlo.

—Sólo soy un cliente que requiere de tus servicios. Sigues haciéndolo, sólo que ahora ya no te mueves en un escenario. Eres ambiciosa y eso me gusta. Detrás de esa fachada elegante y hermosa, sólo hay una zorra que abre las piernas al mejor postor… Jacob Black, te pagó bien, no en vano lograste sacarle el negocio y el apartamento —le lanzó a la cara todo lo que sabía de ella y no le dejaba tiempo para defenderse—, me pregunto ¿qué piensas sacarle al fiscal? Aunque creo que fue él quien te pagó la publicidad. Claro, prefieres a un cliente joven, pero si me das la oportunidad podría demostrarte que estoy a la altura de cualquier hombre de treinta. Mi deseo por ti va más a allá de cualquier cosa… —el hombre le soltaba la retaría con la exclusiva intención de humillara y doblegarla, pero Bella había vivido muchas humillaciones en su vida de las cuales se había librado como para no defenderse ante las de Vulturi y no permitió que siguiera insultándola y lo interrumpió.

— ¡Cállese! Y ábrame la puerta ahora mismo —le exigió con templanza. Ya no sentía tanto miedo, ahora era más fuerte el odio hacia el hombre que sus propios temores—, no le voy a dar ninguna explicación de mi vida, es mía, privada y usted no va a cambiar eso. —sin embargo, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. No mostraría debilidad ante ese ser tan bajo—. Me importa una mierda lo que piense, total es gratis y seguramente nada bueno puede surgir en usted. Su actitud no es más que la de un hombre inseguro que no puede conquistar a una mujer por méritos propios, sino que busca la manera de presionarla armando cosas absurdas, pero yo no tengo un precio señor Vulturi, está muy equivocado. Con lo que tiene en ese maletín contrate los servicios de un psicólogo que bastante falta le hace, no lo necesito, tengo más que eso en mis cuentas bancarias como resultado de mi trabajo —no podía controlar el temblor en su cuerpo a causa de la ira y sólo quería acercarse y abofetearlo.

—Bella el psicólogo lo necesitas tú —le dijo con una sonrisa irónica manteniendo el aplomo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se balanceaba sobre sus pies, mostrándose ansioso—, que te crees una dama… ¿Crees que mudarte a otra ciudad y armar todo éste circo de la chica soñadora, que emprende su propio negocio va a borrar tú pasado de prostituta? que pasabas los fines de semana exhibiéndote y seduciendo a los hombres, mostrando tus habilidades para al final de la noche elegir al mejor postor? —se vanagloriaba de cada palabra dicha, porque veía el efecto que provocaba en la chica.

—No le voy a exigir respeto porque es una palabra a la cual usted definitivamente no le conoce el significado. Si piensa que va a forzarme está muy equivocado. Sé cómo defenderme y antes de que dé un paso más —le dijo alejándose un poco más de Vulturi—. Llamaré a Charlie que está en el estacionamiento. Para él no serán impedimento esas puertas y juro no detenerlo hasta que me asegure de que necesitará salir de aquí a una sala de cuidados intensivos —lo amenazó descaradamente y en ese momento no podía pensar en si eso le traería consecuencias a futuro, sólo quería salvarse de ese momento.

—Sí, olvidaba a Charlie, tu fiel guardián —acotó poniendo los ojos en blanco con descaro y volvió fijar su mirada en los ojos violetas—. Él que alejaba a golpes a los pobres que no tenían para pagar la cantidad exigida y únicamente osaban tocarte un poco. Me imagino que la forma en que tienes su total apoyo es porque le pagas en la cama ¿el fiscal sabe que te coges al que dices ser sólo tu amigo? ¿O el favor lo paga Esme? Sé que son de la misma manada —difamó sacándose una de las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón y haciendo un movimiento de desdén en el aire.

—No va a intimidarme, ni a doblegarme con nada de lo que diga. Ahora abra la maldita puerta o llamaré a Charlie —le advirtió con altivez. No le bajaría la mirada, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, no delante de un ser que era tan bajo. Era mejor afrontar su situación con entereza.

—Bien como tú digas, no pienses que voy a forzarte —dijo sacando la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, haciéndole un ademan—. Sé que por voluntad propia, pedirás que me meta en tu cama. Tú solita vas a abrirme las piernas y a moverte para mí —decretó porque sabía que Bella se debía a las falsas apariencias y tarde o temprano cedería con tal de que no salieran a relucir.

—Me da lástima. No es más que un ser patético —aseguró haciendo un gesto entre asco y desprecio—. No sé por qué por algún momento pensé que era un caballero y decidí hacer negocios con alguien tan enfermo.

—Ahora soy un enfermo, pero cuando te me insinuabas para que te financiara la publicidad era el ser más amable sobre la tierra. Creo que el descaro lo ganaste cuando te exhibías en Las Vegas.

Bella soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Lamento mucho que usted se haya hecho tales ilusiones, yo en ningún momento le dije que me iría con usted a una cama.

— ¡Lo insinuaste! Y no me creas estúpido —estalló molestándose en el momento en que ella sugirió que era un imbécil.

—No, yo no lo insinué, usted se hizo la idea, sólo intentaba hacer negocios de manera amigable —le aseguró con tal rotundidad que ella misma terminó por creerlo y se encaminó con paso enérgico a la salida; aunque quería correr no lo haría para no demostrarle miedo.

Debía mantener la calma y mostrase segura. Mientras vislumbraba a pocos pasos su escapatoria, sin embargo en el momento en que atravesaba el umbral se detuvo de golpe cuando el brazo de Aro le bloqueó el caminó y se sintió como un pájaro al cual le abren la reja de su jaula, pero en el momento en que se dispone a volar se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo porque le han cortado las alas.

Sintió nuevamente miedo, el que se convirtió en aversión en el instante en que una de las manos de Vulturi se le apoderó de una nalga.

La joven era una ilusa si creía que la iba a dejar ir así sin más sin al menos matarse las ganas de sentir lo que era tocar ese culo que lo traía loco. Se lo estrujo con fuerza y decisión, y llevado por sus más bajos instintos, se mordió con ganas el labio inferior al constatar que la sensación era más placentera que cualquiera de sus fantasías.

Los ojos de ella parecían que se desorbitarían de un momento a otro y de la boca se le escapo indeteniblemente un jadeo ante el dolor. La mirada le destelló ante la ira y antes de que ella tomara represalias en su contra la soltó, no quería obligarla, quería regodearse de placer en el momento en que Bella lo buscara.

—No te sorprendas si la publicidad de Swan Boutique, desaparece de la noche a la mañana —le advirtió y sentir la turgencia de la nalga de la chica lo excitó aún más.

Bella lo miró con desprecio y salió caminando con decisión por el pasillo, mientras sentía que iba a estallar ante la ira.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos, pero cuando regresó presa de la furia y golpeó la puerta con la palma de la mano, a los segundos Aro aparecía con una brillante sonrisa.

—Sabía que eras inteligente… —las palabras se le trancaron bruscamente al sentir el golpe en su nariz.

Bella le dio un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas, uno de esos que había venido practicando todos los días con Mike y fue realmente certero. El hombre automáticamente se llevó la mano a la nariz y los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas.

El dolor que le punzaba en la muñeca no era nada comparado con el placer de ver a Aro Vulturi resumido ante el golpe.

—Si la publicidad desaparece, va a tener que agarrarse muy bien los pantalones señor Vulturi, porque lo demandaría por incumplimiento de contrato y me cogeré al fiscal de todas las maneras posibles con tal de convencerlo de que lo haga polvo y créame él ya le tiene ganas —le escupió las palabras en la cara, mientras veía como un hilo de sangre bajaba por la nariz, del aún aturdido Aro Vulturi y se encaminó evitando sacudir la mano. Se sentía orgullosa de haber pegado tan fuerte.

En el momento en que salió al vestíbulo, una horrible conmoción la asaltó, siendo apenas consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle. De tan sólo pensarlo sentía escalofríos.

No podía controlar los temblores en su cuerpo y las ganas de llorar le ganaban, pero no podía hacerlo, debía controlarse y no mostrarse destruida delante de Oscar.

Estaba segura que en el momento en que le dijera lo que había pasado, no podría detenerlo en su carrera por entrar y hacerle a Aro arrepentirse de cada palabra y acción para con ella.

No lo hacía por el desgraciado poco hombre, sino por su amigo, su padre, él no tenía la necesidad de pasar días en prisión.

Al llegar al estacionamiento quiso correr y abrazarse a Charlie que estaba sentado dentro del auto con las ventanillas abajo leyendo en el iPad —era una costumbre que no podía dejar de lado—, completamente inocente de lo que le había pasado y prefería que siguiese de esa manera.

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que Aro Vulturi pudiese hacer con la información que tenía. Si llegaba a ventilar su pasado, sabía que muchas personas la juzgarían. No iban a comprender que sólo bailaba y que nunca se dejó tocar por ningún hombre.

Todo eso lo hizo para subsistir y después para pagarse los estudios. En ese lugar encontró un hogar y un respeto que las personas de afuera no podían brindarle.

Se iría a la mierda todo su esfuerzo, toda su dedicación, el sueño empezaría a caérsele a pedazos; pero no iba a permitirlo. Debía buscar la manera de presionar a Vulturi, tal vez pagarle con la misma moneda, sí… Eso debía hacer: le pagaría con la misma moneda y entonces lo sostendría por las riendas para asegurarse de que no pudiese dañarla.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué de vuelta tan rápido? —preguntó Charlie desconcertado al ver que Bella abría la puerta del auto y subía.

—Nada, vámonos —contestó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y evitando mirar a Oscar.

— ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué, no estaba todo listo? —no podía dejar de preguntar, algo en el semblante de Bella no le agradaba.

Bella sabía que Charlie intuía algo. Su tono de voz había cambiado y antes de que la descubriera por estar titubeando, armó rápidamente la mentira en su cabeza.

—No hay publicidad internacional. Pretendían que sólo fuese quince días después. Debía cancelar una suma de dinero demasiado exagerada para que la mantuvieran. No me conviene, ya encontraré la manera —dijo reteniendo las lágrimas en su garganta.

Se sentía estúpida por haber confiado en Aro Vulturi, dejando que jugara con sus ilusiones de esa manera, había demostrado que seguía siendo una niña a la cual era muy fácil de engañar.

Era una tonta que no aprendía y todo le pasaba por no escuchar consejos. Tal vez si hubiese escuchado a Edward, si le hubiese dado un poco de crédito a sus palabras, no sentiría el temor aferrársele a cada molécula de su ser.

— ¿Estás segura que almorzaste? —interrumpió Charlie con su pregunta en los pensamientos de Bella.

—No lo hice, pero no tengo apetito. Al llegar a la boutique comeré alguna fruta.

—No dejes de comer Bella, no quiero que enfermes por esa absurda dieta —le aconsejó con preocupación.

—Charlie, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Únicamente estoy a régimen para mantenerme, no lo hago para perder peso. No estoy dejando de comer, sólo que con la mala noticia dudo pueda pasar algún bocado… —explicaba cuando Panic Station la interrumpía al dejarse escuchar en su cartera. Sacó el Iphone y vio la llamada entrante de Edward. No le atendería porque terminaría desmoronándose—. Atiende la llamada, dile que estoy muy ocupada tomando las medidas de una clienta —le suplicó a su amigo entregándole el teléfono.

— ¿No se tienen nombres cariñosos, ni ridículos? —indagó mirándola con el rabillo del ojo—. Sólo para estar sobre aviso y no soltar la carcajada.

—No, las estupideces están fuera de la relación —dijo con la sutil sonrisa que Charlie le había arrancado. Él contestó.

—Bells… —se dejó escuchar la voz de Edward al otro lado.

—Disculpe fiscal, desafortunadamente no es quien espera, Bella no puede atenderlo en este momento —orquestó la mentira con la rapidez de un lince.

— ¿Ha pasado algo Charlie? —preguntó y el moreno frunció el ceño al notar la preocupación en la voz del brasileño.

—Nada, todo está bien. Bella está ocupada tomándole las medidas a una clienta —le explicó para que dejara de lado la casi absurda preocupación.

—Bueno entonces no la molestaré. Dile que la he llamado.

—Ella sabe que lo ha hecho, la tengo enfrente ¿quiere que le diga algo? —preguntó ofreciéndose amablemente como vocero.

—No gracias. Lo que tengo que decirle no puede ser con intermediarios, tal vez se escandalice Charlie. —Edward le dijo con total seriedad, como si no estuviese dejando en el aire la intención de sus palabras.

—Le agradezco la prudencia. No quiero andarme enterando de las cosas que hablan, porque despertaría en mí al padre celoso y podría romperle el cuello como tanto lo he deseado.

— ¡Charlie! —murmuró Bella, reprendiéndolo de manera divertida.

—Como aprecio mi cuello, voy finalizar la llamada. Feliz tarde Charlie —respondió divertido, demostrando que no le había importado en lo más mínimo la amenaza de Charlie.

—Igualmente fiscal —dijo y sin más demora con un toque a la pantalla desconectó totalmente a Edward, para después entregarle el teléfono móvil a Bella.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —indagó con la curiosidad saltando en ella.

—Nada, que lo que tenía que decirte a mí me escandalizaría, no quiero imaginarme que cosas te dice por teléfono —farfulló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No te las imagines —dijo sonriendo y olvidando por un momento la angustia que la taladraba. Edward tenía ese poder para hacerla sentir bien, aun cuando no lo hubiese escuchado.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _¡No! —se apresuró a decir. Si llegaba y la veía se daría cuenta que efectivamente había llorado—. No vengas es peligroso, además no estoy de buenas, mi humor no podré controlarlo, estoy menstruando —los pretextos le surgían en la cabeza una detrás de otra, haría lo que fuera necesario para no tener un encuentro con Edward._

— _¡Otra vez! ¿Pero no es una vez al mes, cada 28 días? No han pasado 20 desde la última vez —se apegó a sus rápidos y precisos cálculos._


	13. Capitulo No 12

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 12**

La fuerte lluvia se estrellaba contra la pared de cristal de la habitación de Edward. Afuera debía ser turbulento entre pesadas gotas y fuerte viento. Sin embargo en el interior era sigilosa. Un eco que se repetía de manera constante. Gota, tras gota, como una letanía que lo envolvían en una paz casi inexplicable tirada de la calidez en su espacio, donde se encontraba sentado con la piernas cruzadas en el centro de su cama, como si estuviese sumido en algún proceso de meditación.

Con sus dientes sostenía la tapa de un resaltador amarillo, el que se deslizaba conducido por la mano de él a través de un párrafo de tres líneas. Rodeado de leyes, códigos, fotografías, la grabadora, hojas dispersas; que pertenecían al esqueleto de lo que podría ser su teoría del caso de Elizabeth Cullen.

Apegándose a sus conocimientos, sabía que todo lo que tenía lo acercaba cada vez más a la inminente justicia. Estaba a tan sólo 48 horas del reconocimiento con la testigo protegido y la sangre en sus venas circulaba rápidamente ante la ansiedad. Sabía que eso sumaría muchos puntos en favor del caso que debía sustentar completamente.

Era consciente de que para ese objetivo, necesitaba que alguno de los tres se declarara culpable y por experiencia sabía que terminaría desenmascarando a sus cómplices. La única forma de hacerlo sería mediante el careo que tanto anhelaba e iba a usar todas sus tácticas de presión. No se daría por vencido, estaba dispuesto a convertírseles en la consciencia que no los dejaría dormir. Sembraría en ellos la necesidad de hablar para poder estar tranquilos.

La satisfacción se aferraba a su ser cada vez que visitaba las celdas de los hermanos Borden y de Hardey. En plan de fiscal tenía la oportunidad de fastidiarlos un poco y eso no se comparaba con lo que deseaba para ellos. Necesitaba escuchar a la jueza dictar la sentencia.

Había recurrido nuevamente antes de dormir a hablar con su madre. Lo hacía porque tenía buenas noticias para darle. Ya no se sentía estancado, sin embargo sabía que nada de lo que hiciera repararía las brechas en su corazón, eso era imposible.

Tampoco el verlos tras las rejas haría que los recuerdos se borraran de su memoria y con eso el dolor de la ausencia y de todo lo que pudo ser seguía latente. Nada absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera le devolvería a su gran amor.

Pero tenía el consuelo de que ellos tampoco tendrían vida. Los haría sufrir tanto como él sufría, tanto como ellos hicieron sufrir a su madre. Se los daría a cuenta gota, alargar en ellos la agonía, tanto como lo habían hecho con él.

Había pasado 18 años de su vida con una parte que lo atormentaba y sabía que sería hasta el día que dejase de respirar y si él que era inocente sufría de esa manera. ¿Cómo no hacer que los culpables agonizaran por el tiempo que les quedaba en este mundo? Juraba que si más allá de la muerte había algo, los buscaría y seguiría atormentándolos

El sonido del giro del pomo de la puerta de su habitación lo puso en alerta y rápidamente empezó a recoger todo el material esparcido en su cama, con la urgencia de alguien que está a punto de ser descubierto haciendo algo indebido.

— ¿Te estás masturbando que le has puesto seguro a la puerta? —preguntó Jasper con sarcasmo al otro lado, mientras tocaba con insistencia con el único propósito de fastidiarlo.

— ¡Ya voy! Un minuto —le pidió arrodillado en la cama guardando en la caja de seguridad su material de trabajo. Cerró la puerta de acero y presionó el botón debajo de su cama para que la placa de mármol negro de su cabecera una vez más se empotrara. De un brincó estuvo fuera del lecho y se encaminó a abrir—. ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió llevándose las manos a las caderas a modo de jarra.

—Hola vecina, vine por un poco de azúcar… —ironizó con coquetería mostrándole su perfecta dentadura la cual era producto del tratamiento de ortodoncia al que fue sometido entre los diez y trece años de edad, al igual que Edward—. No quedamos que nos íbamos a ver el partido, ya está por empezar —le recordó la cita que tenían pautada frente al televisor.

Edward chasqueó los labios evidenciando que había olvidado el partido de béisbol que sintonizaría junto a Jasper.

—Sí vamos… —le dijo palmeándole un hombro a Jasper, para que se encaminara con la firme intención de que no fisgoneara en su habitación. Lo siguió y cerró la puerta.

—Espero que te hayas lavado las manos —reprochó Jasper limpiándose el hombro que Edward le había tocado.

—No estaba haciéndome ninguna paja. Estaba trabajando, organizando el caso en el que estoy metido —le explicó para que dejara el tema de la masturbación de lado.

Sólo lo hacía una o dos veces entre semana y eso porque por las mañanas despertaba deseando con demasiada necesidad a Bella. Durante el viaje se había acostumbrado a coger casi todos los días y le estaba costando un poco a su organismo readaptarse al proceso sexual de sólo los fines de semana.

—Estás loco, yo ni de mierda traigo trabajo a casa, suficiente tengo con todo lo de la oficina, un poco más, sólo un poco más y terminaría en un psiquiátrico —exageró cada una de sus palabras mientras bajaban los peldaños de cristal.

—No tengo opciones, debo hacerlo sino quiero que se me acumule y pasar meses, por no decir años, en un caso. Eso sería agotador —confesó con un resoplido de fastidio.

—Eso te pasa por trabajar para el puto gobierno, nada peor que trabajarle al estado. Quieren disponer de tu tiempo como mejor se les pegue la gana. Prefiero seguir con Carlisle —la voz de Jasper arraigaba seriamente.

Edward le dio un manotazo en la espalda empujándolo y obligándolo a adelantar varios pasos.

++—Maldito descarado —insultó con sorna a su primo y le daba una patada en el culo—. Si Carlisle te paga por estar todo el día husmeando en las redes sociales. Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta que cambias más de estado que de ropa interior.

Jasper soltó una carcajada y esperó a Edward para propinarle un golpe en uno de los costados.

—Trabajo lo suficiente, lo que debería trabajar un ser humano. Ese eres tú que te crees esclavo.

Entraron al salón de entretenimiento y se ubicaron en las butacas de cuero negras para disfrutar del partido de béisbol entre los Brewers y los Mets que estarían de visitantes en el Miller Park de Milwaukee.

Los Cullen no sólo observaban el partido, sino que también conversaban sobre las jugadas y apostaban por cada una, no por equipos porque a diferencia del fútbol los dos le ligaban a los Mets.

Jasper agarró un paquete de galletas que se encontraba junto a varias golosinas en la mesa central.

—Mira lo que mando el viejo —le mostró a Edward lanzándole el paquete.

— ¿Lo envío el tío? —preguntó desconcertado atajando el paquetico azul con blanco—. Es absurdo.

—No, lee el paquete —le instó Jasper elevando ambas cejas mostrándose gracioso.

—Está en portugués —contestó Edward sonriendo.

—Sí Oreo ha regresado a Brasil después de catorce años —le anunció con una gran sonrisa.

De niños eran sus galletas preferidas, pero de pronto en el país carioca habían dejado de distribuirlas y Carlisle tuvo que mandarlas a importar con mucha frecuencia para cumplir con los caprichos de sus hijos.

—Edición especial —le dijo agarrando otro paquete y lo destapó al mismo tiempo que Edward.

Los chicos se emocionaron como unos chiquillos al ver que traía doble crema y la habían coloreado de verde y amarillo.

Un dolor de cabeza latente se apoderaba de la cabeza de Bella y aunque ya se había tomado un par de calmantes, no menguaba y no lo haría mientras siguiera llorando.

Sus ojos enrojecidos ardían ante las lágrimas derramadas y su inspiración para diseñar se había estancado. No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que maldecir una y otra vez a Aro Vulturi, mientras se encontraba en su habitación sentada en el sillón ahuevado de Jacobsen de color fucsia en piel de durazno.

Su posición era casi fetal, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza adherida al cristal oscuro del ventanal. Perdía su mirada difusa en la lluvia que se precipitaba con fuerza sobre Nueva York y el inclemente clima no afectaba en lo más mínimo a la pujante ciudad.

Sus transeúntes se movían de un lado a otro amparados por paraguas de varios colores, en un hermoso contraste que se podía apreciar desde la altura. De vez en cuando un concierto de bocinas rasgaba el sonido de la lluvia.

Mientras estuvo en la boutique, en compañía de Charlie, Esme y todas las demás personas. No sintió la contundencia del peso de lo sucedido en el encuentro con Vulturi.

Se alentaba una y otra vez a no darle importancia a las humillaciones de un hombre obsesionado con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, la conciencia a veces tenía más peso del que debería poseer.

Cada palabra que salió de su sucia boca, la hacían sentirse vulnerable y le dolían. En gran parte era una vil mentira y lo sabía, estaba segura de lo que había sido y era.

Sentía rabia, impotencia y miedo. Debía admitir que sentía mucho miedo, porque estaba segura de que él podría utilizar lo que sabía para perjudicarla. Quisiera encontrar un método para presionarlo de la misma manera, amenazarlo y estar un paso por delante de él, pero no lo tenía, de momento no contaba con nada con lo cual defenderse.

—Primero muerta antes que abrirle las piernas. No es más que un imbécil, un baboso, un maricón que presiona para obtener lo que quiere de las mujeres… debí suponerlo —dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y soltando un sollozo—. Me lo habían advertido, Edward me lo había dicho de todas las maneras posibles y no le creí, no le di importancia y dejé que el desgraciado de Aro ganara terreno, no sé qué hacer… ¿Qué voy hacer? —se decía en medio del llanto, pero ante un atisbo de fortaleza, que le gritaba no tener miedo, no dejarse amedrentar y sobre todo no bajar la cabeza ante un hombre, se llenaba de decisión—. Nada… no tengo que hacer nada. Si llega a decir algo es su palabra contra la mía. Debo tranquilizarme e ignorarlo, pero tener precaución, mucha precaución. Ya me tendió una trampa y me encerró ¡Dios si no hubiese estado Charlie cerca! Habría tenido que matarme en el intento —murmuró con la voz quebrada por un sollozo imaginando lo que pudo haberle pasado y lloró siendo presa del miedo.

Recordaba el pánico que había sentido al verse encerrada en ese lugar con el muy maldito, como toda ella temblaba y apenas encontró las palabras precisas para demostrar un aplomo que verdaderamente no tenía. El oxígeno atascado en su garganta le hizo revivir tantos demonios que no supo cómo pudo controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Por cuarta vez en el día Panic Station se anunciaba en el Iphone y sabía que no podía seguir negándose. Se puso de pie y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, sorbió las lágrimas y agarró el teléfono móvil apoyándose con los codos en la cama, respiró profundo y aclaró la garganta.

—Buenas noches fiscal —saludó lo más normal posible y fingiendo un estado de ánimo que no sentía.

—Bells… ¿estás bien? —preguntó al percibir inmediatamente que el tono de voz Bella se encontraba algo perturbado.

—Sí claro que estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió sintiendo que el corazón se le instalaba inmediatamente en la garganta con latidos alterados.

—Tu voz no es la misma —musitó entre cariñoso y preocupado.

—Tengo la nariz un poco congestionada, es por el frío, es completamente normal ¿qué haces? —explicó armando con precisión su mentira y le soltó la pregunta con la firme intención de cambiar de tema.

—Espero y sea normal, porque no es sólo la nariz, tu voz se escucha ronca… ¿Has llorado?

 _¡Mierda! ¿Por qué Edward tiene que ser tan intuitivo y desconfiado?_ —se preguntó en pensamientos. Puso los ojos en blanco y rodó sobre la cama, clavando la mirada en el techo y de manera inconsciente se acariciaba el abdomen.

—No sé de dónde sacas que he llorado o que mi voz se escucha ronca, deber ser el celular, es por la lluvia —formó su mejor excusa—. No me has dicho qué haces.

—Estoy viendo el partido con Jasper, pero aproveché los minutos de publicidad para llamarte, aunque con este tiempo me gustaría estar haciendo cuchara. —compartió con ella el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo—. Sabes qué, voy a ir dormir contigo, en menos de quince minutos me tienes en tu cama.

— ¡No! —se apresuró a decir. Si llegaba y la veía se daría cuenta que efectivamente había llorado—. No vengas es peligroso, además no estoy de buenas, mi humor no podré controlarlo, estoy menstruando —los pretextos le surgían en la cabeza una detrás de otra, haría lo que fuera necesario para no tener un encuentro con Edward.

— ¡Otra vez! ¿Pero no es una vez al mes, cada 28 días? No han pasado 20 desde la última vez —se apegó a sus rápidos y precisos cálculos.

—Ahora me llevas el control de la menstruación —no pudo evitar reír ante la sorpresa que la había asaltado, pero debía seguir insistiendo hasta convencer a Edward que era mejor no verse hasta el fin de semana. Necesitaba tiempo para fortalecer su escudo y no dejar que nadie más intentara quebrantarlo—. Se me adelantó, no siempre se lleva los 28 días —dio su mejor respuesta—. De verdad Ed, no estoy en las mejores condiciones —suplicó en voz baja.

—Espero que para el fin de semana sí estés dispuesta, aunque te he dicho que no me importa, poco a poco te convenceré de hacerlo. —propuso con picardía.

—Claro que lo estaré, aunque eso de hacerlo con la regla no va conmigo, dirás que pienso como una vieja, pero no me gusta.

—No lo has probado, pero no sigo porque vamos a discutir… ¿Te dieron fecha para las entrevistas? —indagó dándole otro rumbo a la conversación.

—El lunes por la tarde se grabará el programa televisivo y el jueves la de radio por la mañana. Conoceré en persona a Carolina Herrera, será la encargada de presentar mis diseños. —cada vez que recordaba eso la alegría la embargaba sin importarle lo que le había pasado con Vulturi—. Estoy muy feliz… muchas veces siento que todo es un sueño —dijo en medio de un suspiro.

—No lo es, te lo puedo asegurar —le aseveró sonriente al escuchar a Bella tan emocionaba como niña en víspera de Navidad.

El grito de Jasper interrumpía la conversación.

— ¡Déjala respirar! ¡Empezó!

Ambos no pudieron evitar reír ante la intromisión infantil de Jasper.

—Ve a ver el partido, te llamaré por la mañana, porque ya me voy a la cama, estoy algo agotada. Hoy fue un día con mucho trabajo.

—Prometo el fin de semana eliminar el cansancio… hasta mañana _Menina_ —susurró la última palabra en portugués, casi como si se le hubiese escapado del pensamiento y colgó antes de que ella pudiese preguntarle el significado.

A Bella le tomó por sorpresa, no sabía qué significaba y estaba segura que aunque le preguntara no le daría respuesta; sin embargo le gustaba como se escuchaba, le parecía que era algo bonito y no podía controlar la sonrisa tonta que dominaba sus labios, ni los latidos emocionados de su corazón.

Con esa sensación de ternura se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al baño donde estuvo más de media hora bajo la regadera, sintiendo el agua tibia correr por su cuerpo y tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, todo lo que tenía pendiente; también empezaba a buscar el valor para contarle a Edward sobre su vida, pero no lo encontraba.

Tenía miedo de que él no la comprendiese y la tratara de la misma manera que Aro Vulturi. Nunca antes le había importado lo que un hombre pudiese pensar de ella. No le dio importancia a Vulturi pero al pensar en Edward todo era distinto. Un gran vacío se abría en la boca del estómago, era algo realmente agónico, así como la presión en su pecho, sentirse de esa manera era una novedad que la llenaba de nervios.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _Bueno… Podría pedirle por favor, que digan "¿Y el niño?" y "No me interesa el mocoso, larguémonos de aquí" —pidió que los sospechosos tras el cristal esbozaran esas frases, que eran las que ella tenía más presente—. Dos de ellos mantuvieron esa conversación, mientras el número tres, ya los esperaba en el auto y los instaba a que dejaran de discutir y subieran._


	14. Capitulo No 13

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 13**

Seis hombres se encontraban en el podio de reconocimiento. Lo que para ellos era un vidrio oscuro, para las personas que se encontraban en el salón de al lado, era un simple vidrio transparente que les permitía observar detenidamente sin ser vistos y así poder formular el veredicto.

Sólo una palabra bastaría para aumentar las pruebas de una posible culpabilidad. Evitaban mirarse entre sí para no levantar sospechas, aunque tampoco podían hacerlo. Una de las principales exigencias del fiscal que llevaba el caso, era que mantuvieran siempre la mirada al frente.

Senna Wagner se encontraba sentada frente al podio, recorriendo con su mirada una y otra vez a los hombres tratando de reconocerlos. Los años que habían pasado sólo jugaban en contra. Desvió la mirada a la pequeña pantalla que estaba a su derecha, esa que mostraba la grabación que hacían de los hombres frente a ella, mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Como le habían dicho, ellos no podrían saber que ella estaba ahí y si se dejaba vencer por los nervios, bloquearía la certeza.

Al lado derecho se encontraba el fiscal 320 del distrito de Manhattan, Edward Cullen. De pie, a un paso de distancia de ella y con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, movía su mirada dorada desde el testigo protegido, hasta los hombres que se encontraban frente a ellos, excluidos por el vidrio del salón.

Detrás del fiscal se encontraban sentados tres hombres igualmente vestidos con trajes elegantes, y ella dedujo que serían los abogados defensores. También estaban presentes dos oficiales de policía, parados a cada lado de las puertas.

A espaldas de ella, se encontraba otro hombre sentado en un pequeño escritorio, que con una máquina transcribía cada palabra durante el reconocimiento.

Sentía el corazón latir fuertemente. Ella los había visto, pero siendo de madrugada, no pudo distinguirlos perfectamente. Cerró los ojos buscando en sus recuerdos, tratando de encontrar el más mínimo detalle que la ayudase. Quería colaborar, quería que los culpables de la muerte de Elizabeth pagaran por lo que habían hecho. Pero no sería fácil dar una respuesta concreta, no pretendía dar un testimonio errado e incriminar a un inocente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —la voz estoica del fiscal interrumpió los pensamientos de la testigo protegido.

Senna abrió los ojos y estaba por decir que no estaba completamente segura, en el momento en que uno de ellos hizo un sutil movimiento, mostrando el perfil derecho. Y entonces reconoció una cicatriz en la mandíbula, en la cual no le crecía la barba.

—Estaba todo muy oscuro y yo estaba nerviosa… —empezó a hablar la anciana con la voz vibrando por las emociones.

—No se preocupe, tómese el tiempo necesario —intervino Edward antes de que ella pudiese dar su respuesta. No la quería presionada porque debía mostrar seguridad en el preciso momento en que diera una respuesta.

—Pero puedo reconocer al número tres. Aunque esa noche llevaba una gorra, pude verle esa cicatriz en el lado derecho de la mandíbula. Fue él, el que salió primero de la casa… Tal vez, si pudiese escucharlos, podría distinguir a los otros dos.

—Sí, claro que puede —en ese momento Edward se encaminó muy cerca del vidrio donde había un intercomunicador—. ¿Quiere hacerlo con todos o sólo con el tercero? —preguntó con amabilidad para que la señora Wagner no se sintiese presionada.

—Con todos, excepto con el tercero. Estoy segura que él era uno de los que estaba esa madrugada —puntualizó mirando al fiscal y la expresión en la cara de él se suavizo un poco, comunicándole con un leve parpadeo que había acertado en el reconocimiento y eso le infundió más valor.

Edward sentía que el pecho se le llenaba de satisfacción, al saber que la señora Senna había reconocido a uno de los hermanos Borden y no titubeaba.

Presionó el botón y miró a la pantalla de cristal.

—Número uno, paso al frente —pidió y el acusado acató la orden. Edward soltó el botón y miró nuevamente a la testigo—. ¿Quiere que digan algo en específico o sólo el nombre? —preguntó con profesionalismo.

— ¿Podrían decir cualquier cosa, la que quiera? —averiguó la mujer con la mirada en el fiscal.

—Si lo cree necesario, ellos están obligados a repetir lo que usted pida, sin embargo se les ha aclarado previamente que lo que digan durante el reconocimiento de voz no puede ser usado en contra delante de un tribunal —le explicó Edward a la mujer para que no sintiera ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Bueno… Podría pedirle por favor, que digan _"¿Y el niño?"_ y _"No me interesa el mocoso, larguémonos de aquí"_ —pidió que los sospechosos tras el cristal esbozaran esas frases, que eran las que ella tenía más presente—. Dos de ellos mantuvieron esa conversación, mientras el número tres, ya los esperaba en el auto y los instaba a que dejaran de discutir y subieran.

Edward disimuló el poder que esas simples palabras tenían sobre él y por qué la señora Wagner había ido en su búsqueda, mientras la planta baja era consumida por el fuego. Regresó la mirada al vidrio y pulsó el botón del intercomunicador.

—Número uno, repita: _"¿Y el niño?"_ —pidió el fiscal y el hombre en un acto reflejo, dejándose llevar por los nervios y recordando esa frase, desvió la mirada hacia el número cinco, quien le respondió con un gesto, que significó más que mil palabras.

—Son el uno y el cinco —aseguró la mujer antes de que el sospechoso emulara alguna frase, aunque no era necesario, ellos mismos se habían delatado.

La expresión en sus rostros los revelaba y eso los relacionaba cada vez más con el caso por el cual estaban siendo imputados.

— ¿Está segura? —preguntó Edward, cumpliendo con su deber de fiscal a pesar de no querer hacerlo, pues la señora ya los había reconocido y no quería que dudara de la excelente respuesta que había dado.

—Le recuerdo a la testigo que es preciso que se cumpla lo que ha solicitado. No aceptaré que señale a mi cliente con meras suposiciones causadas por el nerviosismo que puede provocar el pedido del fiscal a los acusados —intervino uno de los abogados defensores en su papel por salvaguardar a su cliente.

La señora Senna desvió la mirada al fiscal, quien con un gesto de la cabeza, le indicó que acatará la orden que se le había dado.

Edward una vez más presionó el botón del intercomunicador.

—Esperamos por usted, número uno —lo instó a que repitiera la frase que previamente le había solicitado el fiscal y de la cual no había obtenido respuesta alguna. El hombre dudaba en hablar y eso sólo empeoraba su situación.

El sospechoso se aclaró la garganta y esbozó las palabras, demostrando que no había ganado nada con retardar la orden dada porque su voz se había quebrado.

—Bien, ahora repita: _"No me interesa el mocoso larguémonos de aquí"_ —exigió el fiscal con impavidez en su voz.

Edward observaba cada gesto del acusado. Se trataba de James y en realidad, él no podía saber cuál de las dos frases le pertenecía, pues aquella noche no había podido escucharlos.

El hombre una vez más se aclaró la garganta y repitió lo que se le pedía.

—Bien, gracias, regrese a su puesto —pidió Edward—. Número dos, un paso al frente y repita las mismas frases.

El hombre sin titubear lo hizo y el fiscal le pidió regresar a su puesto, repitiendo el pedido con el resto de los acusados que se encontraban en el podio.

Al finalizar, Edward fijó su mirada en la mujer, quien lo miró a los ojos.

—Su señoría, esa madrugada salieron de la casa tres hombres y eran el número uno, el tres y el cinco. Estoy segura —dijo con total convicción. Esas voces las había recordado cada vez que el remordimiento la atacaba. Se sentía frustrada por no haber hablado en ese momento y dejar que el miedo protagonizara ese episodio en su vida. De cierta manera se sentía cómplice por haber callado durante tantos años.

En ese momento el abogado defensor que había intervenido anteriormente, se puso de pie tratando de defender a su cliente.

—Creo que el testimonio ha sido hecho a la ligera —impugnó su disconformidad.

No encontraba veracidad en las palabras de la anciana. Era una mujer mayor a la cual seguramente los sentidos le estaban fallando y no iba a permitir que se hiciera un juicio en base a un testimonio tan precario.

—Estoy segura, pude verlos y escucharlos —puntualizó con determinación mirando al hombre. No le agradó que pusiera en entredicho sus palabras, estaba faltándole el respeto descaradamente.

—No hay nada más que decir, tome asiento letrado —le pidió Edward educadamente, aunque su tono denotó una exigencia contundente—. Oficiales, pueden regresar a los acusados a sus celdas —ordenó dirigiéndose a los uniformados que se encontraban apostados a cada lado de la puerta.

Edward se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba el asistente y tomó la hoja que contenía por escrito el reconocimiento que había hecho la testigo protegido. Lo leyó y se los presentó a sus colegas. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con cada palabra del reconocimiento oral hecho por la mujer y Edward se acercó a ella.

—Firme aquí por favor —le pidió entregándole el documento y un bolígrafo.

— ¿Esto qué es? —preguntó elevando la mirada al chico parado frente a ella.

—Es el documento que sustenta su declaración y que deberá repetir delante del juzgado. Esto sólo lo hacemos para evitar perjurio y está en todo su derecho de leer antes de firmar —le aconsejó siendo respetable con la mujer y por dentro estaría eternamente agradecido con cada una de las palabras de la señora Wagner.

Senna tomó el documento y lo leyó, solamente para no delatar en presencia de los demás abogados su confianza ciega en el fiscal. Estaba completamente segura de que esos hombres fueron lo que salieron esa madrugada de la casa de Elizabeth y no podía evitar sentir miedo.

Un nudo se le había formado en el estómago a consecuencia de los nervios, pero eso no fue impedimento para que firmara ni para que cambiara de parecer.

Confiaba en que cuando todo ese proceso acabara, los culpables terminarían tras las rejas y ella podría regresar a su casa con la plena convicción de que había hecho lo correcto, que había ayudado a hacer justicia. Esa que merecía la pobre chica y el niño grande que tenía en frente. El también merecía ser amparado por la ley. Edward o Ethan, no sólo había sufrido físicamente con las quemaduras en su costado izquierdo y la fractura del brazo derecho que se había hecho al momento de saltar por la ventana, sino que también había sufrido un gran trauma que evidentemente aún no superaba.

Estampó su rúbrica en el documento y se lo entregó, regalándole una mirada de comprensión y ternura al fiscal.

—Gracias por su colaboración. Por favor acompañe a los oficiales, ellos la mantendrán segura —le dijo posándole una mano en el hombro a manera de un agradecimiento más personal.

Edward deseaba llevarla personalmente al hotel, pero no podía. En ese momento no podía hacerlo porque debía reunirse con el Fiscal General y con la jueza para presentarles las novedades del caso. No dejaba pasar nada por alto porque quería ir cuanto antes a juicio.

La mujer se puso de pie y acompañó a los oficiales, mientras Edward guardaba la declaración del reconocimiento en una carpeta.

—Fiscal ¿aún procede el careo? —preguntó uno de los abogados defensores.

—Sí, espero ésta misma semana confrontarlos. Les recomiendo que dialoguen con sus clientes. Ustedes están al tanto de la situación. Infórmenles que tomaré en cuenta cualquier colaboración por parte de ellos, por mínima que sea —les sugirió mostrándose amigablemente profesional.

—Sólo cuenta con un testimonio, eso no es prueba suficiente para abrir un juicio, fiscal —intervino el mismo que había puesto en duda el reconocimiento hecho por Wagner.

—Sé perfectamente cuál es mi trabajo, abogado —aseguró, mirándolo fijamente—. Encontraré las pruebas suficientes. Mañana será el allanamiento en las residencias de los imputados y no dejaré que abandonen ninguno de los lugares, hasta que no me revisen incluso debajo de las piedras del jardín —dijo encaminándose con paso seguro que denotaba soberbia y superioridad—. Que tengan buenas tardes —abandonó el lugar dejando a los hombres mirándose entre sí.

Edward se encaminó con paso recio por el pasillo, tratando de no perder los estribos con el desgraciado de Mallory que se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria.

Ya había trabajado anteriormente con él y siempre era lo mismo. Se empeñaba en contradecir o quitar méritos a cada una de sus acciones o funciones. Era ese eterno rival que truncaba las labores y él sabía que lo hacía por competir, no porque le importase una mierda el imputado.

—Esta vez no me vas a joder las pelotas. No estoy para jugar, maricón —siseó con la molestia que ardía en él, mientras seguía su camino—. Si quieres demostrar eficiencia haciéndome perder un caso, no te empeñes en defender lo indefendible, no defiendas a parásitos hijos de puta —soltó las palabras como si tuviera al hombre en frente que juraba algún día le escupiría en la cara lo incapaz que era.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 **Poco a poco se va esclareciendo lo que realmente ocurrió con la muerte de Elizabeth Cullen Masen.**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Te ha hecho algo el fiscal? —inquirió tensando la mandíbula, adelantándose a cualquier otra explicación._

— _A ver Charlie, un paso atrás. Guárdate tus ganas de partirle la madre a Edward, que el pobre no tiene culpa de los dolores de vientre que a las mujeres nos atacan —intervino Esme salvando la situación. Le apoyó una mano en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder un paso, para que les liberara el camino._

— _A otro imbécil con ese cuento, Esme… Bella nunca ha llorado por un dolor de vientre —argumentó al conocer muy bien a la chica._


	15. Capítulo No 14

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 14**

Las pecas que salpicaban la nariz de Esme se movían graciosamente por las muecas divertidas que hacía, mientras observaba el dije a forma de águila en la pulsera de Bella que aún no se había quitado.

Tenía más de ocho días de haber regresado del viaje y todavía la usaba a diario, por lo que intuyó que aquella bisutería, a pesar de su apariencia informal, debía ser algo significativo. No contrastaba para nada con los gustos selectos de su amiga.

Bella, que estaba realizando una transferencia a una de las cuentas bancarias de Edward, por el monto correspondiente a la tercera cuota del préstamo.

Era consciente de la mirada divertida de su amiga, a la cual la observaba de soslayo de vez en cuando. Intencionalmente seguía con su trabajo y la dejaba que se devanara los sesos pensando, porque no le iba a dar ninguna explicación de su pulsera. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía, Esme comenzaría a ejercer su rol de casamentera.

La pelirroja decidió no acorralarla con preguntas sobre la prenda que colgaba de la muñeca izquierda de Bella. Prefería obligarla a que le contara cómo le había ido en la reunión con los de Planet Global, porque no se había comido el cuento de que todo había sido un mal entendido. Conocía muy bien a Bella. El semblante inusualmente taciturno que mostró al regresar del tan esperado encuentro no le había agradado. No le parecía que lo que le había contado, pudiese ser el resultado, había algo más y lo sabía.

— ¿Ahora sí me vas a contar con detalles cómo te fue ayer con los de Planet Global? —preguntó, cruzándose de piernas y adhiriéndose por completo al espaldar del sillón.

—Ya te dije Esme, todo fue un mal entendido. Lo que me proponían era algo absurdo… No era como me lo habían planteado —dijo sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla, evadiendo con eso el interrogatorio de Esme. Sin embargo no pudo esconder lo trastocada que todavía se encontraba y se obligó a tragarse sus miedos.

— ¿Y cuál fue ese mal entendido? Ay Bella, por favor ¿qué fue lo que verdaderamente pasó? Desde ayer estás muy rara, sabes que te conozco muy bien —le dijo abandonando su posición elegante, al acercarse a su amiga para tomarle la mano, la misma donde le colgaba el dije del águila y entonces el temblor en la barbilla de Bella le confirmó que estaba en lo cierto y que había algo más.

—No hay nada más, Esme ¿por qué no me ayudas a organizar las facturas que tengo que enviar al contador? —pidió tratando de evitar la conversación.

—No lo voy a hacer. No hasta que me digas lo que verdaderamente pasó —habló con seguridad. De ahí nadie la movería—. La verdad es que yo no confío en Vulturi, siempre te lo he dicho —murmuró presintiendo que había sido un engaño del hombre. Tal vez buscaba la manera de colocarle el collar nuevamente para poder disponer de ella cuando se le diera la real gana.

— ¡Siempre has tenido razón! ¿Contenta? —esbozó, tratando de contener inútilmente el temblor de su barbilla y tuvo que mover rápidamente una mano para atrapar con sus dedos las lágrimas y no dejarlas escapar por sus mejillas.

— ¡Ay Bells! No me preocupes, tú no lloras por cualquier cosa —musitó con la voz rasgada por la preocupación e hizo más fuerte el agarre en la mano de su amiga.

—Y no voy a llorar, no puedo hacerlo —murmuró y seguía con sus dedos irrumpiendo el camino de las lágrimas y tragando otras tantas.

— ¿Qué te hizo el desgraciado? O me lo dices en este instante, o me subo al primer taxi que pase por el frente y voy a patearle el culo a Aro Vulturi. Y sabes que lo voy a hacer —aseveró, el tono de voz de Esme le dejaba claro que estaba decidida a cumplir con su palabra.

—No puedo decírtelo, no aquí —susurró luchando contra las ganas de no mirar en la planta baja su mayor sueño materializado—. Por favor —suplicó y eso era casi un imposible para Bella.

—Bien, entonces vamos al baño, ahí me lo contarás. Pero no voy a dejarte sola con esto ¡faltaba menos! —exclamó poniéndose de pie. Obligó a Bella a hacer lo mismo y la arrastró fuera de la oficina, escaleras abajo, para llegar a su destino.

Charlie desde la planta baja, ya se había percatado de la situación. Había visto a Bella llorar y eso era algo que él no soportaba, porque su niña no derramaba lágrimas por cualquier cosa. Apenas las vio bajar, las interceptó constatando que efectivamente su Mariposa trataba de contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué lloras Bella? —preguntó obstaculizándoles el camino.

—Nada Charlie, sólo no me siento bien. —dijo tratando de que su casi padre no indagara mucho sobre el asunto.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo el fiscal? —inquirió tensando la mandíbula, adelantándose a cualquier otra explicación.

—A ver Charlie, un paso atrás. Guárdate tus ganas de partirle la madre a Bella, que el pobre no tiene culpa de los dolores de vientre que a las mujeres nos atacan —intervino Esme salvando la situación. Le apoyó una mano en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder un paso, para que les liberara el camino.

—A otro imbécil con ese cuento, Esme… Bella nunca ha llorado por un dolor de vientre —argumentó al conocer muy bien a la chica.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú? Siempre lo hace, sólo que los malestares le atacan en las madrugadas. Ahora danos permisos que vamos al baño. —el hombre no se movía y ella abrió mucho los ojos, empujándolo con fuerza—. A ver, mueve, muévete Charlie —le exigió en última instancia, Esme estaba segura que él intuía que las lágrimas de Bella se debían a algo más que un dolor de vientre.

—Está bien, si necesitan algún medicamento me avisan —llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Bella y con su pulgar le acaricio la mejilla—. Se te pasará pronto, trata de no moverte mucho —le aconsejó, recordando que su esposa cuando sufría de los malestares menstruales, se acostaba y sólo le pedía no mover la cama por nada del mundo. No le gustaba ni siquiera que se le acercase.

—Gracias —musitó Bella sin mirarlo a los ojos y una vez más Esme la arrastraba al baño.

Cuando entraron a lo que sería su lugar de retiro, ambas tomaron asiento en el pequeño diván de cuero negro y la pelirroja le tomó las manos.

— ¿Ahora sí, qué fue lo que hizo Vulturi? —inquirió mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

—Lo sabe todo y me está chantajeando —soltó con voz quebrada.

— ¿Cómo que sabe todo? ¿Qué es lo que sabe? —interrogó completamente desconcertada, colocándole detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello ébano que se le había escapado a Bella.

—Lo del club donde trabajamos. No sé cómo se enteró, sé que lo va usar a su favor para presionarme. Todo fue una trampa para que fuera a un lugar donde había armado un escenario. Es evidente que quería asegurarse de estar en lo cierto con mis reacciones y yo simplemente entré en pánico —dijo llevándose las manos al rostro y liberando los sollozos que la ahogaban.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Estás segura? —inquirió, sintiendo como además de desconfiar en Aro Vulturi, comenzaba a odiarlo.

—Sí, me llamó Mariposa Negra —le confirmó interrumpiéndose ante un sollozo—. Sabe que tú también trabajabas conmigo y cuál era la función de Charlie como mi protector. También me dio el nombre del club. Lo siento Esme, me metí en un problema y ahora también te has visto afectada.

—A mí me importa una mierda lo que ese pusilánime piense de mí, no me arrepiento de mi trabajo, yo no era una puta —dijo con furia y se puso pie. Acercándose a la dispensadora de servilletas. Tomó dos y regresó al diván donde volvió a sentarse y le entregó las toallas de papel a su amiga que no dejaba de llorar.

—No es importante lo que él piense de nosotras. No sé cómo hacer para que no me dañe con lo que sabe. Quiere que me acueste con él —soltó sin más las sucias y bajas intenciones de Aro Vulturi.

—Y si lo haces yo te mato. Te mato Bella Marie ¡No señor! Ni por toda la presión del mundo. Ni que fuese un inquisidor y te torturara. Que se le pongan las pelotas moradas, pero tú no vas a caer tan bajo —espetó indignada, tomándole el rostro y obligándola a que la mirara a la cara.

—Dijo que iba a sacar la publicidad de la boutique, que va a eliminarla —chilló limpiándose la nariz.

—Bien sabes que no puede hacer eso. Tú le pagaste por un año y medio. Además están las pautas de que debe actualizarla con nuevos diseños cada cuatro meses. Eso está en el contrato y no puede dejarte en el aire así como así. Ese es un acuerdo legal y debe cumplirlo, no se va a arriesgar a incumplir un contrato. Sólo trata de presionarte, sé qué tipo de alimaña es —la voz de Esme trataba de dar ánimos y al mismo tiempo, de consolar a su amiga.

—Sé que no puede eliminar la publicidad, pero si hace público lo que sabe de mí, todo por lo que he luchado se me va a ir a la mierda. Me voy a quedar sin nada. Tengo miedo de ver cómo se puede desmoronar mi sueño poco a poco. Tampoco quiero que Edward piense que soy una puta —expresó y con las últimas palabras su sentimiento de amenaza e inminente pérdida se hacía más intenso.

—Tan linda —expresó abrazándola y dándole un beso—. Te importa lo que piense el fiscal —murmuró sin poder evitar llenarse de emoción, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga. Sabía que eso era un gran paso.

—Sí, me importa. No quiero que termine lo que tenemos. Temo que si se entera de que trabajé en un club, como todos, pensará que no solamente bailaba en el tubo o hacía las acrobacias áreas, sino que sacará las mismas conclusiones.

—Sería muy cabrón si lo hace. Me has dicho que no confía en Vulturi, entonces no le dará importancia a lo que el viejo pueda decir de ti. Si eso llega a pasar, niégalo todo. Dile que lo de Vulturi es sólo furia, porque quería algo contigo y eso no es un secreto para Cullen —dijo Esme alejándose un poco del abrazo para acunarle el rostro y limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Eso puedo hacerlo con Edward, pero él tiene los medios para que se vuelva de dominio público. Podría desprestigiarme.

— ¡¿Y de cuando acá tú eres estúpida?! A ver señorita, tanto sol en ese viaje me le sancochó las neuronas ¡sangre fría! Si el maldito de Vulturi te lleva un paso adelante, nosotras agarramos un atajo y nos le adelantamos diez. Sé que es un enfermo que anda con la andropausia a millón y podría meter su verga en un avispero con tal de calmar la ansiedad. Puedo encontrar a una chica que sea menor de edad y que esté dispuesta a meterse en la cama con Vulturi, lo grabamos y asunto resuelto. Tendremos para chantajearlo, por si tan sólo intenta joderte tus sueños —aseguró con total convicción, Esme no iba a permitir que un hombre hiciera con ellas lo que se le diera la gana, únicamente porque no aguantaba la presión que llevaba entre las piernas.

— ¿Crees que encontrarás a una menor de edad para hacer eso? —preguntó un poco sarcástica.

—Las niñas de hoy son más putas que cualquiera. A ti y a mí nos dan diez vueltas y claro que las hay, eso puedes dejármelo a mí. Esta vida es una eterna jauría de hijos de puta y gana, no quien tenga más poder, sino quien sea más inteligente y actúe con mayor sigilo. El ser humano es vengativo por naturaleza y con esa, no nos quedamos. Si no estás dispuesta tú, yo sí, porque no me voy a dejar joder por un imbécil.

—Yo le pago, tu busca a la chica y el pago lo hago yo —dijo con decisión—. Juré que ningún hombre nunca más me doblegaría y Vulturi no me hará romper ese juramento —sentenció llenándose de valor. No iba a permitir que se metieran en su vida, ni en sus sueños.

— ¡Así se habla! Somos unas hermosas mariposas en un mundo de leones, pero tenemos la ventaja de que podemos volar y escaparnos. Por muy poderosos que sean, no nos alcanzarán —dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

—Gracias Esme, a veces me bloqueo, me lleno de pánico y no logro pensar con la cabeza fría, soy una estúpida —murmuró realmente apenada de su pesimismo, uno que hasta cierto punto la hacía desconocerse.

—No lo eres, sólo que tienes la debilidad de tus sueños, de éste maravilloso negocio. Pues bien, a luchar por esto. No vamos a dejar que tantos años de trabajo se vayan a la mierda, simplemente porque un maricón te tiene ganas. Ya sabemos que no es el primero y que tampoco será el último, pero también sabemos lidiar con el instinto básico de los hombres. Hoy mismo muevo mis contactos para encontrar a la perdición de Aro Vulturi —decretó y no se preocupó por controlar la sonrisa malvada que curvó sus labios.

—Entre más joven mejor —dijo Bella con las esperanzas renovadas, soltando un gran suspiro de satisfacción—. Voy a gozar cuando lo vea perdido.

—Así me gusta, ahora corro a buscar tu cartera para que te retoques un poco el maquillaje —le dijo con una gran sonrisa y le besó una de las mejillas a Bella.

—Sí, por favor, mientras me lavo la cara —pidió y se puso de pie—. Estoy segura que estoy hecha un desastre.

—Sí, deja de llorar por ese viejo baboso. Sólo a él se le ocurre hacer semejante ridiculez, ¿acaso no ha visto a quien te estás cogiendo? Tendría que tener la pastillita azul a mano —dijo soltando una carcajada y encaminándose a la puerta, mientras ambas reían.

—Esme, no le digas nada a Charlie por favor —le pidió con una mirada suplicante.

—Ni loca le digo porque nos tira todo el plan. Lamentablemente, nuestro amigo es hombre y eso lo convierte en un ser muy temperamental. Solas vamos a ponerle el pie en el cuello a Vulturi.

Bella asintió con energía mientras reía y Esme se dirigió a la oficina en busca de la cartera.

El agua en su rostro le ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas y sabía que Esme tenía razón. No tenía por qué ser condescendiente con Vulturi si él no lo había sido con ella. Ya le había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de presionarla, pues bien, ella estaba dispuesta a ir más allá para no dejarse joder por él.

La pelirroja regresó y la ayudó a maquillarse, escondiendo detrás del perfecto efecto, las huellas de las lágrimas derramadas. Estaban por salir, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del baño.

—Bella disculpa, sé que te sientes mal, pero ha llegado una chica en compañía de quince más. Dice que es tu amiga… —le avisó Charlie al otro lado de la puerta, pero Bella y Esme no lo dejaron continuar al abrir la puerta.

Bella fijó la mirada en el grupo de mujeres que había llegado y entre esas divisó a Kate, la despampanante rubia novia de Garrett.

—Sí, la conozco Charlie —dijo encaminándose con gallardía—. Gracias por avisar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —indagó con preocupación mirándola a los ojos.

—Mucho mejor, el dolor se ha ido —dijo guiñándole un ojo, se acercó y le hizo un ademán para que se pusiera a su altura y cuando tuvo a Charlie lo suficientemente cerca le dio un beso en una de las mejillas, agradeciéndole con el gesto su preocupación por ella. Y se fue a atender personalmente a Katherine.

—Son cosas que pasan rápido —recalcó Esme alzándose de hombros y siguió a Bella para ayudarla.

— ¡Hola Bells! —saludó con gran entusiasmo la chica acercándose y dándole un gran abrazo—. ¡Felicidades! Me ha dicho Garrett que vas al Fashion Week —le comentó y cada palabra demostraba sinceridad.

—Así es, muchas gracias Kate —dijo con una sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia su amiga que se encontraba de pie a su lado—. Por cierto, te presento a Esme.

—Mucho gusto Esme —se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo que ya la conocía—. Bells me contó mucho sobre ti.

—Hola Kate. Sí, me dijo que estaba segura que podríamos llevarnos muy bien —recibió el saludo locuaz de la rubia de ojos aceitunados.

—No lo dudo, ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos, mientras nos ayudan a elegir ropa —dijo la joven, dirigiendo la mirada a Bella—. He traído a algunas amigas, porque vamos a aprovechar, antes de que se corra la voz y nos dejen sin nada.

—Que los ángeles digan amén —dijo Esme emocionada—. Entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos a ver que les gusta. Aunque estoy segura que cada prenda les va a encantar —empezó a orientar a las chicas y le hizo un ademán a Kim para que se acercara.

— ¿Y cómo va tu relación con Edward? —preguntó Kate colgándose de uno de los brazos de Bella—. Supe que estuvieron de viaje.

—Estamos bien. Sí, hicimos la Ruta 66… no debe tardar, porque pasará a buscarme para ir a almorzar juntos —le comentó con total naturalidad.

— ¿Van exclusivamente a almorzar? —escudriñó en un susurró con picardía.

—Sí, está en medio de un caso y no le queda tiempo para nada más. —contestó con complicidad.

—Bueno, en ese caso ¿te parece si le aviso a Garrett y almorzamos los cuatro? —le propuso y le soltó el brazo para deleitarse con la textura de una blusa que llamó su atención.

—Por mí está bien, pero no sé por Edward.

—Ya le digo a Garrett que le avise, él se encargará. Dame un minuto —le pidió.

Bella asintió en silencio con una sonrisa y la vio alejarse unos pasos, para llamar a su pareja. En ese momento, Bella se percató de cómo dos de las chicas de las que habían llegado con Kate, la miraban de vez en cuando, de manera disimulada y mantenían una conversación entre ellas.

Aún cuando no podía escuchar, pudo leer el nombre de Edward en los labios de la chica de piel oscura, rasgos fileños, aunque realmente delgada.

 _Otra que te has cogido_ —se dijo mentalmente y soltó un suspiro, tratando de controlar los latidos desbocados, por la sola idea de pensar en esa mujer, teniendo sexo con Edward.

Se suponía que nada debía afectarle porque era ella quien estaba con él. Esa chica formaba parte de su pasado, aunque era imposible calmar la hoguera que aumentaba su temperatura corporal. Era algo que sencillamente no podía controlar y que la hacía rechazar a esa chica, que tuvo la dicha de disfrutar de su hombre. Y agradecía que no fuese la típica psicópata obsesiva de dramón de telenovela y tuviera la decencia de aceptar que había sido sólo algún que otro polvo de Edward.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Ahs…. Como odio a Aro y ¿ustedes?**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Dime cómo calmo estas ganas que te tengo? ¿Cómo me resisto a besarte, si tu boca me está suplicando que lo haga? —murmuró Edward mientras le robaba el aroma. No permitía a sus labios rozarle la piel porque si lo hacía, no tendría la fuerza para detenerse. Estaba seguro de que no existirían redes que pudiesen atajarlo y necesitaba darse un baño._

— _Te estoy incitando —le dijo en voz muy baja y estrangulada, mientras llevaba ambas manos al cuello del brasileño, sintiéndolo caliente y palpitante. Las palmas de sus manos ascendían por su cara, hasta posarse en la cabeza y él descendía hasta su agitado pecho_.


	16. Capítulo No 15

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 15**

Los viernes por la noche se habían convertido en los días más esperados por Bella: era su tiempo para compartir con Edward, no sólo momentos sexuales también disfrutaba de la amistad que habían forjado, nunca antes había tenido tanta compenetración con un hombre. Hasta discutir con él era sublime.

Habían programado pasar un fin de semana en el apartamento de él y otro en el de ella y esa noche le tocaba a ella darle la bienvenida por lo que se encontraba ansiosa esperándolo.

Los minutos en el reloj no avanzaban, le había dicho que llegaría a las nueve de la noche y las agujas parecían haberse detenido en las ocho menos cinco. Era tal la agonía, que revisó la batería del reloj en su mesa de noche, pero funcionaba a la perfección, al igual que el digital en su teléfono móvil. El tiempo parecía estar en contra de su inusitada ansiedad.

Duró en el baño por lo menos dos horas, se hidrató la piel, perfumó y colocó un baby doll blanco. Además, se había hecho ondas suaves en su cabello para no presentarse con el mismo estilo de siempre.

Deseaba verse distinta y no esperarlo con vestimenta casual. Debía admitir que se sentía bastante sensual, a pesar de no llevar maquillaje, era de esa manera en que Edward la hacía sentir cada vez que la miraba con ese deseo que ardía en su mirada.

Faltaba mucho tiempo y si no buscaba algo que hacer para distraerse terminaría por salir a buscarlo. Caminó en su habitación de un lado a otro, admiró por la ventana la calle a ver si vislumbraba alguno de los autos de Edward, pero él no aparecía y el tiempo no transcurría. Se dejó caer al borde de la cama y liberó un resoplido de algo muy parecido a la frustración.

— ¿Qué tienes Edward Cullen? ¿Qué tienes que me haces desearte de esta manera? Me desconozco totalmente —esbozó y se llevó las manos a los cabellos, intercalando sus dedos. Llevada por la ansiedad que galopa desbocada por su ser—. Esto no es sano, no puede una mujer sentir tanta necesidad por un hombre, ningún ser humano debería sentir que cada minuto de su tiempo le pertenece a otro.

Se puso nuevamente de pie y le dio otra vuelta a la habitación. En su repetición de acciones casi desesperadas divisó sobre su escritorio uno de los blocks de dibujo y sabía que la única forma de sacarse a Edward de la cabeza y de sus ganas era concentrarse en lo que le apasionaba con la misma fuerza con que lo hacía el carioca.

Agarró el block, el lápiz y con decisión se encaminó al lecho, se metió en la cama. Acomodó varias almohadas en su espalda y se dispuso a dibujar, a crear algún diseño que se le viniese a la mente y que le quitara el peso a las imágenes de Edward revoloteando en su cabeza.

Intentó dejar fluir sus ideas, pero no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese Edward. Ansiaba tenerlo cuanto antes allí, susurrándole todas las emociones que ella le hacía sentir. Deseaba que le arrancara el bendito Baby doll, que ya empezaba a sofocarla; estaba segura que cuando llegara, se le haría imposible ocultar la excitación que la invadía. Sus pezones dolían y se asomaban ansiosos con el color más intenso, dejándose ver a través de la transparencia.

Debía preguntarle a Esme, por qué cada vez que se topaba con alguna mujer que había formado parte del pasado de Edward, o con alguna que lo mirara con deseo, se despertaban en ella unas ganas incontrolables de tener sexo con él. Que otras mujeres desearan a Edward la excitaba muchísimo. Apenas si pudo controlarse el día anterior, durante el almuerzo que compartieron con Garrett y Kate.

Y para su mala suerte, Edward lucía gallardo con su uniforme de fiscal. El traje negro de corte italiano y la corbata en color rojo granate, aumentaban su temperatura corporal. Nunca se había imaginado cogiendo con ningún hombre mientras almorzaba, en cambio con Edward, se imaginó escabulléndose al baño.

Se armó mentalmente la ardiente escena, tan sorpresiva y arrasadora, como la que vivieron en el pub en Los Ángeles. Sabía que Edward se había dado cuenta de lo perturbada que se encontraba. Por eso le había colocado una mano en el muslo susurrándole que se calmara, ahogándole en el oído esa risa ronca que tanto le gustaba y que sólo aumentaba su deseo ardiente.

Edward sabía interpretar cada una de sus reacciones, a él no podía esconderle nada. No tenía la fortaleza para mantener el control en sus manos y en el punto en que se encontraba, definitivamente ya no le importaba.

Apenas logró trazar las líneas de lo que sería un diseño, tal vez un vestido de gala. Lo imaginaba sensual y fácil, muy fácil de quitar o tal vez con un sugerente escote en la espalda. Sería muy apropiado para una reunión importante y haría que la espalda desnuda, le brindara al hombre el placer de acariciarla delante de los demás. Daría la sugestión de ofrecer la propia piel a unas manos masculinas, que podrían ir preparándola con caricias para el final de la velada o ¿por qué no? Invitaría a escapar a algún rincón en medio del evento y saciar el deseo que consume a una pareja que quiere sin demoras entregarlo todo.

—Buenas noches —la voz de Edward la sorprendió. Levantó la mirada y apenas si podía creer que el tiempo había transcurrido en medio de su fantasía creativa, el boceto la había absorbido más tiempo del imaginado. Dejó caer el block de dibujo sobres sus muslos y sin saludar ladeó la cabeza para comprobar si ciertamente los minutos se le habían pasado como agua entre los dedos, pero no aún faltaban treinta minutos para la hora pautada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz escueta y ahogada, inmediatamente se maldijo por ser tan cortante.

Edward parado al lado de la puerta tenía sus hermosos, maravillosos y flameantes ojos puestos en ella con tanta insistencia que sentía podía dominarla. En ese momento le estaba robando cualquier resquicio de autocontrol y el eco del bolso de él al caer en la alfombra hizo que su vientre se contrajera.

—Creí que vendrías más tarde —razonó con voz sofocada por el efecto que le producía verlo con el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca. Se había quitado el saco y la corbata y sin darse cuenta, lucía más sensual y seguro de sí mismo. Él no era consciente de lo malditamente arrollador que lucía. Y una vez más sus pasos tan silenciosos y estudiados como los de un felino lo acercaban a su presa, su tonta y excitada presa de ojos brillantes por el deseo contenido.

—Terminé antes la asesoría y decidí no estar un segundo más lejos de ti —contestó, dejándose caer sentado al borde de la cama muy cerca de ella y con mirada impúdica, la recorrió enteramente por más de un minuto.

Ella se sentía vibrar, hervir y el aire se condensaba a su alrededor, el pecho le dolía en su fiero intento por respirar, porque hasta el oxígeno se le consumía.

Edward observó con inaudita lentitud cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bella, cada aletear nervioso de sus pestañas y sus labios entre abiertos para respirar, creando en él una sed abrazadora.

Esa boca que era su locura, esos labios que le reclamaban silenciosamente un beso, le reclamaban que la besara con locura y él apenas si podía controlar la batalla con su deseo. Se pasó muy lentamente la lengua por el labio inferior de una comisura a la otra, en un gesto sensual y perverso. Era como un lobo que se devoraría a la oveja y se saboreaba con anticipación.

Las pupilas de Bella siguieron la punta de la lengua de Edward hasta que volvió a esconderse en su boca y ella se encontraba inmóvil, con el corazón martillándole el pecho y se mordió el labio contendiendo las ganas de lanzársele encima y romper el silencioso hechizo de las miradas.

Edward se aproximó un poco más y le colocó una mano en el cuello acercándola a él. Bella cerró los ojos y entreabrió lo boca instintivamente y eso era la perdición para él. No había nada de más hermoso y sensual, que verla entregada de esa manera.

Estaba seguro que ella se esperaba un beso, pero prefirió ir poco a poco, disfrutarla sin prisa. Se acercó y con la punta de su nariz le acarició los labios, embriagándose con ese aliento que se había convertido en su mayor vicio.

El recorrido de su nariz continuó por la mejilla izquierda, le rozó la mandíbula, el cuello, percibiendo el suave aroma femenino endulzado con algún perfume que aumentaba los latidos de su cuerpo.

— ¿Dime cómo calmo estas ganas que te tengo? ¿Cómo me resisto a besarte, si tu boca me está suplicando que lo haga? —murmuró Edward mientras le robaba el aroma. No permitía a sus labios rozarle la piel porque si lo hacía, no tendría la fuerza para detenerse. Estaba seguro de que no existirían redes que pudiesen atajarlo y necesitaba darse un baño.

—Te estoy incitando —le dijo en voz muy baja y estrangulada, mientras llevaba ambas manos al cuello del brasileño, sintiéndolo caliente y palpitante. Las palmas de sus manos ascendían por su cara, hasta posarse en la cabeza y él descendía hasta su agitado pecho.

—De eso me he dado cuenta. Un día de estos vas a hacer que me dé un ataque al corazón y te vas a quedar con las ganas de coger… eres un pecado, Bella —le confesó y con la punta de su nariz recorría las medias lunas de los senos y ella sentía como cada poro se erizaba cuando el aliento de él los calentaba—. No quiero perder el tiempo, así que voy a bañarme. Seré rápido —dijo mientras se alejaba del par de tentación que tenía a un respiro de distancia.

—No tardes, necesito algo que me ayude a bajar la ansiedad porque estoy bloqueada, no encuentro inspiración para diseñar —susurró Bella, masajeando con la yema de sus dedos el cuero cabelludo de Edward.

—Necesitas un poco de distracción, eso es todo. Olvídate por un momento lo del evento y deja de presionarte. Si te obligas a hacerlo no vas a lograrlo. Yo me encargaré de darte un poco de diversión esta noche, pero tendrás que pagarme con un masaje matutino —le guiñó un ojo con picardía y esa media sonrisa en la cual sólo se le elevaba una de las comisuras, gesto que provocaba reacciones indecibles en Bella.

— ¿Qué tipo de masaje, fiscal? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio y sus pupilas bailaban incitadoras por el rostro de Edward.

—Ese gesto que acabas de hacer, es la respuesta a lo que estás pensando y debo confesar que estás en lo correcto.

—Ya sabía que querías una mamada, ve a bañarte —le dijo sonriente y empujándolo fuera de la cama. Le urgía estar con él y si no se largaba a bañar iba a violárselo en ese mismo instante.

—Yo no lo he dicho —acotó divertido, extendiendo sus brazos a cada lado y alzándose de hombros.

—Ya no tienes que decirlo, ve a bañarte que necesito esa distracción cuanto antes.

Edward corrió hasta el bolso que contenía sus pertenencias, lo agarró y se encaminó. Entró al baño y lo dejó caer sobre la cubierta de mármol del lavabo, sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y le pidió a Jasper que le enviara algo que no tenía en los registros del iPhone. Mientras llegaba el archivo, se desvistió, buscó en el bolso sus cosas personales y entró a la ducha.

El agua tibia, cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda arrastró poco a poco el cansancio, renovando su cuerpo para una noche de entrega total, esa noche que había anhelado durante toda la semana, así como un sediento anhela al agua.

Al salir se secó y se colocó ropa interior blanca. Revisó su teléfono móvil, y pudo ver que Jasper le había ya enviado el archivo, junto con un mensaje instantáneo:

 _ **No quiero imaginarme para qué lo quieres, solo sé que estás ¡Jodido!**_

Edward no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Él mismo ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba jodido y no había nada que hacer. Simplemente vivir y disfrutar lo que le estaba pasando.

No le respondió y salió del baño, mientras Bella intentaba terminar el boceto, aun sabiendo que no habría obtenido resultado alguno.

Se paseó por la habitación hasta el otro extremo donde ella tenía el amplificador de audio y colocó el archivo que su primo le había enviado. El ritmo contundente y tropical de la Dança Créu empezó a retumbar en el ambiente.

Bella al escuchar e identificar el tema no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al rostro emocionada y sorprendida. Se las deslizó por el cabello hasta dejarlas descansar el cuello y reía al ver que Edward trotaba a mitad de la habitación e iniciaba el baile. Y ella luchaba por controlar la tonta sonrisa.

Edward movía su cuerpo sensualmente y anclaba la mirada en Bella. Se movía con esas ganas que ella despertaba en él y se obligaba a no sonreír aunque ella lo hacía emocionada, aunque cuando el movía las caderas de abajo hacia arriba la risa se le congelaba en el rostro y se quedaba suspendida cuando movía su pelvis de manera circular.

Le había salido perversa e insaciable la diseñadora. Cuando el tema pidió las velocidades, saltó encima de la cama y la dejó a ella en medio de sus piernas. Con la velocidad uno se movió lentamente, acercando su miembro a un palmo de distancia del rostro de Bella y rotándolo con el movimiento de su pelvis.

Bella apretó sus piernas y tragó en seco para no babearse. La boca se le había hecho agua, los latidos del corazón se le desbocaron y su clítoris enloqueció en pálpitos.

Él la estaba incendiando con su mirada de fuego y ya no podía sonreír, sólo trataba de respirar y apreciar el maravilloso y enloquecedor espectáculo que su carioca le ofrecía.

Con la segunda velocidad, tal como lo decía la danza, se movió más rápido y ella tuvo que llevar las manos a las rodillas de él para apoyarse, porque sentía que iba a desvenarse en el colchón. Eso sí era verdadero entretenimiento.

Hubo un momento en que Edward le tomó la cabeza para acercarla más, pincelándole en forma intermitente con el pene la punta de su nariz y lo sintió tibio y duro.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control y el oxígeno casi no le llegaba a los pulmones, mientras sus pliegues comenzaban a mojarse.

 _Este maldito hombre va a matarme._ Pensó con el corazón en la boca.

Él le soltó la cabeza y ella pudo observar a mayor distancia, elevando la mirada. Sus pupilas seguían el movimiento del abdomen que recordaba el sinuoso arrastre de una serpiente y las caderas las movía con total y enloquecedora sincronía de un lado a otro.

Había perdido la cuenta de las velocidades, ya no sabía por cual andaba. Veía solo que el movimiento era más intenso y lo hacía de atrás hacia adelante o viceversa. No podría saberlo por la rapidez con que se movía pues la vista se le nublaba. Los muslos tensados le vibraban ante el movimiento constante de su cuerpo y juraba que la mirada que le dedicaba era de un sadismo que la envolvía y podía más.

Su cuerpo no lo resistía, las venas le iban a estallar y las emociones se balanceaban en un hilo a punto de caer al vacío y entonces se desvaneció. No fue propiamente un desmayo, sino más bien un brusco bajón de tensión.

— ¡Bella! Bells… —Edward se detuvo inmediatamente al ver que ella había perdido color en el rostro y que su cuerpo parecía el de una muñeca de trapo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo como la angustia le aprisionaba el pecho en una milésima de segundos. Toda la excitación que lo arrasaba en el momento se le fue a la mierda al ver a Bella perdida.

—Estoy… bien —le aseguró en un hilo de voz que se le escapó de la boca, mientras se tanteaba la frente ¡qué vergüenza, estaba sudando frío!

—No, no estás bien. Vamos a llevarte al médico, eso es producto del agotamiento, necesito que te vea un médico ahora —le exigía con una angustia nueva latiéndole en el pecho. Era una sensación que se acercaba al miedo.

—No es el agotamiento, estoy bien —afirmó, sintiendo como poco a poco empezaba a respirar mejor—. Simplemente me mareé, me enfoqué demasiado en un punto que me desconcertó o me hipnotizó, la verdad no sé —murmuró posando sus manos en los costados de Edward, encontrando el apoyo y le sonrió para que supiera que estaba bien.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que te has mareado por mi culpa? Sólo pretendía entretenerte un poco —dijo sin poder evitar reír, porque no se lo creía y con sus pulgares le acarició los pómulos mirándola a los ojos; haciendo una plegaria silenciosa al saberla fuera de cualquier peligro.

—Apenas un poco, podría decir que esto sólo me había sucedido en una montaña rusa y creo que la finalidad era la misma. Me has entretenido hasta nublarme la razón —dijo Bella dándose un tope contra el pecho de Edward que ronroneaba y reía.

—Te creí más resistente. ¡Y eso que no lo hice desnudo! —dijo burlándose de la situación, mientras la llenaba de besos en los cabellos y una de sus manos bajaba por la espalda de su chica, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, tratando de reconfortarla.

—Desnudo sí habrías tenido que llevarme a urgencias médicas.

Aprovechó que su frente se encontraba pegada al pecho tibio, para reclamar piel con su boca. Sus labios ansiaban rodar por cada músculo, sentir los vellos en el centro del pecho, sus dientes anhelaban atrapar las tetillas y torturarlas un poco, para el placer de ella.

No seguiría pensando, más bien actuaría. Empezó a recorrerle el pecho con besos, succiones, mordiscos, mientras él gruñía por las sensaciones que ella despertaba en él, con su impulso por devorarlo.

Las manos de Bella se movieron de los costados y una se aferró a uno de los muslos de Edward, mientras la otra, más atrevida, se hizo espacio entre la ropa interior del joven y se apoderó de una de sus nalgas. Se aferró a él como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Vagaba con besos por los pectorales masculinos y él le murmuraba palabras que ella, con la mente nublada por el deseo, no entendía. El sólo murmullo aumentaba su excitación.

Un jadeo se escapó de su boca al sentir que él la tomaba por los cabellos y la mandíbula, con la presión exacta para elevarle el rostro y admirarla. A los pocos segundos, le asaltó la boca con un beso de esos que solo él sabía dar, de esos que la dejaban sin suelo, sin sentido, con sus emociones revolucionadas.

Fue un beso tan demandante, que su boca se volvió esclava de la de Edward, que dominaba la situación. La lengua irrumpió en ella con una precisión que asesinaba la cordura, marcándole el ritmo para abrir y cerrar la boca, haciendo que sus labios se acoplaran a los de él.

Los jadeos se arremolinaban en la garganta de Edward y terminaban en la boca de Bella. Sentía los senos turgentes de ella calentarse ante su toque, llenando sus manos.

La percepción de la delicada tela incrementaba el deseo entre los dos porque era como si estuviesen desnudos. Pero no lo estaban y eso él lo sabía, obligando al tacto y al sentido a intensificarse.

Edward se alejó del beso un poco, escasos centímetros, sólo para fundirse en la mirada de Bella turbada por el deseo. Se dejó caer sentado sobre los muslos de la chica mientras sus manos seguían aferradas a sus senos, regalándole sutiles caricias a los pezones con los pulgares, adorando una de las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo de Bella.

— ¿Sí pruebo un poco, resistirás?… ¿No se te bajará la presión nuevamente? —susurró las preguntas moviendo sus pulgares de manera circular, sobre los botones erectos.

—Puede ser que se me baje nuevamente, pero si no lo haces, voy a morir. Si no cogemos dejaré de respirar y será para siempre —respondió dejándose arrastrar por la pasión que la corroía.

—Entonces no voy a correr el riesgo de tener que organizar un funeral —afirmó él, acercándose y chupándole los labios una y otra vez.

Lo hacía como si quisiera desgastarlos, sintiendo como los de ella se hinchaban poco a poco con cada succión, esas que lo elevaban. Podía pasarse toda la vida haciéndolo y no se cansaría, jamás se cansaría de vivir la sensación de los labios de Bella en su boca.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Bella y se apoyó en sus rodillas para mudarla de lugar en un movimiento rápido y acostarla en la cama. Él se sostuvo con sus manos y rodillas, dejándola en medio de su cuerpo. Descendió y con un par de lengüetazos humedeció la tela, justo en el pezón izquierdo, volviendo más transparente esa parte de la prenda.

Succionó y mordisqueó, capturando los pezones entre sus dientes. Los hizo sus prisioneros por varios segundos hasta que ella jadeó de dolor, pero su cuerpo se arqueó en busca de más y entonces él se aferraba del pezón con seguidas succiones como si pretendiese alimentarse.

Bella, sentía que el alma se le escapaba cada vez que Edward con su boca se posaba en sus senos. No era necesario estar desnuda para sentir como todas las terminaciones nerviosas de ese lugar vibraban por la placentera estimulación.

Quería brindarle tanto gozo como el que él le prodigaba, entonces bajó la ropa interior de Edward y se aferró con una de sus manos a la erección, ardiente, dura e impetuosa, regalándole sus caricias, convirtiendo a su mano en la amante perfecta, concediéndole la fricción que le arrancaba gruñidos que él ahogaba en sus senos, pagando placer con placer.

—Me gusta, me encanta como te queda esta prenda —habló con dientes apretados por el placer que ella le prodigaba al masturbarlo—. Te la dejaré puesta, mientras seguiré bebiéndome tu aliento —dijo buscando la boca de Bella una vez más, y ella lo recibió sin interrumpir lo que hacía.

Sus atrevidas manos jugaban gustosas, una ascendía y descendía con la presión y velocidad exacta por toda la longitud. Al llegar a la parte inicial del pene arrastraba con su pulgar la gota que brotaba y la usaba a su favor para hacer más lúbrica la tarea, mientras que otra mano acariciaba la piel encogida de los testículos. Le gusta sentir la piel corrugada y suave. Sensible al simple roce de las yemas de sus dedos.

— ¿De quién son estas pelotas? —preguntó sonriente y Edward con el aliento le evaporaba la saliva con la que había impregnado sus labios.

—Tuyas, son totalmente tuyas —contestó mordisqueándole los labios y la barbilla. Sus manos se apoderaron con exactitud de ambos pechos y los estrujó en varias oportunidades—. Así como estas tetas son mías, completa y totalmente mías —bajó con su boca nuevamente y las saboreó por encima de la tela, la cual ante la humedad ya las mostraba sin pudores y Bella contorsionaba su cuerpo para seguir jugando con lo que le pertenecía.

Edward ascendió con su lengua sin alejarla ni un milímetro. Pasó por su pecho, cuello, barbilla y terminó metiéndosela en la boca. No quería por ningún momento abandonar esa suave y sabrosa piel.

La tela de la prenda se encontraba pegada a sus senos, porque la saliva de Edward los había impregnado y no había experimentado sensación más extraordinaria. Era como tenerlo todo el tiempo pegado a sus pezones, pero también lo tenía en su boca, penetrándola con su poderosa y larga lengua que la llenaba y se abrazaba a la de ella.

Edward la vestía de caricias, dejando la piel sonrojada al paso de las palmas de sus manos, por la temperatura que les brindaba, excitándola al punto de hacerla vibrar sin control.

Se deshizo de la tanga de hilo que ella llevaba puesta, dejándole el sexy baby doll que en ciertas partes se encontraba húmedo por salivas y sudores.

Ella abrió sus piernas, pero él también participó en la tarea de abrirlas para él y una vez más, admirar el tesoro entre los muslos de Bella. Un tesoro que parecía estar maldito por piratas, pues él lo había asaltado y pagaba las consecuencias. Si lo dejaba, si se alejaba, moriría.

Nunca una vagina lo había hecho dependiente. Bella toda, por entera se había convertido en un vicio y no iba a cortar la dependencia porque no le daba la gana. Hincarse en el cuerpo de esa mujer era la gloria, sentir como lo consumía, lo succionaba en busca de más, era locura y tortura.

Bella tomó el control de la erección y la otra la llevó a una de las nalgas de Edward empujándolo hacia ella y él se dejó arrastrar. Dejó que lo utilizara y coordinara cómo y cuándo lo quería dentro, él sólo le ayudó a facilitarle la tarea.

Liberó un ronco y largo jadeo en el momento en que ella empezó a acariciarse los labios vaginales con su glande y terminó por llevárselo al clítoris. Él sentía hinchado, duro y latiendo contra su punto más sensible. Sonreían emocionados y excitados, siendo cómplices en el momento en que el glande surcaba el botón, ella tenía el control y lo movía a su gusto.

La respiración de Edward se aceleraba cada vez más, ya empezaba a resoplar ante el desespero por entrar en ella. La necesitaba y lo sabía y eso la hacía sentir dichosa.

Sin más demora ni torturas lo condujo a su abertura de placer, con lentitud empezó a metérselo y el jadeaba aliviado mientras ella le sonría.

—Lo que quieres… lo que necesitas, ya lo tienes —le dijo una vez que lo tuvo todo dentro, una vez que Edward se empalmaba en sus entrañas—. Ahora es tu turno de hacer lo que quieras.

—Haré lo que los dos queramos, tu placer hace estallar el mío. —le confesó moviéndose muy lento dentro de ella, creando una fricción perfecta—. Me moveré tanto como lo necesitas, Bells… y tú te moverás como yo lo necesito —murmuró con sus labios temblorosos contra los tirantes de ella.

Entonces la mujer lo encerraba con sus piernas y tenía la condescendencia de mover su pelvis, succionándolo con eso arrastrándolo al rincón donde la vista se le nublaba y el corazón se desarmaba en latidos.

La cárcel que Bella le ofrecía con sus piernas sería una prisión de la que nunca escaparía, mientras el vaivén de las caderas y de su mirada, lo debilitaban, lo volvían un cúmulo tembloroso y emocionado, penetrando sin control, perdiendo los estribos en el más crudo de los placeres.

Su Mamba Negra quería el control. Podía sentirla querer cabalgarlo y él se lo entregó. Sin salir de ella, la hizo girar y en pocos segundos cambiaron los papeles. Él contra el colchón y ella encima de su cuerpo. Apoyándole las palmas de las manos en el pecho, inició una sensual y torturante danza de atrás hacia adelante, lentamente, llenándole los oídos de jadeos y él le contestaba con bramidos, indicándole que lo estaba haciendo bien, muy bien.

Bella, apoyada con sus rodillas en el colchón y aprisionando con sus muslos las caderas de Edward, empezó a subir y bajar, a poseer el control para crear la fricción, para tenerlo dentro y fuera, con la sincronía que buscaba su cuerpo para brindarle más placer.

Sintiendo que el aire entre los dos comenzaba a hervir y a hacerse más denso, él recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo sudoroso y vibrante de Bells, aferrándose de sus caderas, moldeándole la cintura, colgándose de sus senos aún por encima del sugerente vestidito. Ella delirante pudo mirarse en las pupilas dilatadas de él, ese espejo negro enmarcado por el fuego más místico que no encontraría en ningún otro lado.

Su mirada se paseó por el hermoso rostro masculino, se encontraba sumamente sonrojado por el esfuerzo del placer. Las venas en su frente se dejaban apreciar, porque la sangre que circulaba por ellas iba envuelta en llamas, el ceño fruncido por el delirio, la boca entreabierta para llenar los pulmones jadeantes, esos que suplicaban por un poco de oxígeno.

En medio del delirio, buscando como aferrarse para encontrar el impulso, se apoyaba al pecho y a los hombros de Edward que la instaba con sus manos ancladas en las caderas a que le diese un poco de los movimientos que a él lo enloquecían.

—Sigue así, Bells… ya casi, ya casi —suplicaba desaforado.

—No, aún no… —le pidió ella llevando una de sus manos a la boca de él amordazándolo, mientras sonreía con picardía y se rehusaba a moverse, haciendo una parada en su viaje a la gloria.

Edward abrió la boca y le mordió los dedos de manera juguetona, obligándola a retirar la mano y compartir una carcajada.

—Vale, no estoy apurado, porque si lo estuviera ya estarías debajo de mi cuerpo —argumentó con picardía aunque latiera descontrolado.

—Sólo es una pausa para darme la vuelta —le informó y empezó a volverse sin liberar la erección que palpitaba en su interior.

Quedando de espaldas a Edward encontró el apoyo en los muslos y una vez más inició sus movimientos de ascenso y descenso. Sin dejar de balancearse se quitó el baby doll y lo lanzó a alguna parte de la habitación.

— ¿Qué tal la perspectiva desde ese punto? —preguntó mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—Desde cualquier ángulo eres perfecta —contestó, con su mirada en el punto exacto donde uno se fundía en el otro, apoderándose de una de las nalgas para tener mejor visión.

—Ahora si vas a despegar —le advirtió, dejándose caer y moviéndose de manera circular y Edward jadeó largamente al sentir como Bella le nublaba la razón con ese movimiento, realmente armonizado de sus caderas.

Rotaban con absoluta sincronía y su pene era arrastrado por ese círculo vicioso que ella creaba.

Luego se levantó un poco, apoyando sus pies sobre el colchón y teniendo más facilidad para subir y bajar con mayor rapidez, haciendo contundentes sentadillas. Lo hacía una y otra vez y otra más, dejándose llevar por la lujuria que la embargaba, resbalando por la erección imponente de Edward que bramaba.

Un grito de sorpresa se escapó de su garganta al sentir que uno de los brazos de Edward le cerraba la cintura y la hacía caer sentada. Le tomó ambas piernas y se las abrió, colocándolas encima de las de él que se habían apoyado en el colchón, haciéndolas reposar, para después aferrar las manos a las caderas y dejarla clavada en él. Luego empezó a embestirla sin piedad. No le daba tregua y ella llevó sus manos hacia atrás apoyándose en lo que encontraba.

La locura inevitablemente lo había asaltado. Quería más. Quería alcanzar lo que hasta el momento había sido inalcanzable, golpeando sus muslos contra los de ella, su sexo contra el de ella, salvaje, enardecido.

—Ed… —resoplaba el nombre del chico—. Vas a… no te detengas, no lo hagas —pidió en medio del arrebato y sin poder controlar las palabras que salían.

—Bells… te gusta, sé que te gusta… sé que disfrutas cada vez que cogemos, tanto como yo. Podría reducir mi vida a este instante y entonces sería perfecta, no necesito nada más... nada —murmuró Edward, sintiendo como sus testículos empezaban a contraerse y en su vientre se arremolinaba el orgasmo que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que Bella chillaba y se tensaba.

—Vamos a llegar juntos, por primera vez nos pondremos de acuerdo en algo —siguió él, porque las emociones a ella sólo la dejaban bramar.

Y ahí estaba él, experimentando la sensación por la cual los seres humanos cometían tantas locuras. El mayor de los placeres, ese que encabezaba la lista de todos y que ningún otro lo alcanzaba. Un orgasmo. Era morir y vivir, era experimentar en décimas de segundos cómo el corazón se paralizaba, cómo el cerebro se detenía, dejando todo en blanco.

La respiración no existía, era algo tan poderoso que no existían palabras para describirlo. Era algo que debía sentirse.

Ella seguía en la espesa nube del placer cuando él la llenó con su eyaculación y entonces el cansancio más divino se apoderó de ambos.

Bella se dejó vencer cayendo sobre Edward, pero su cabeza se estrelló contra la boca y nariz del chico.

— ¡Demonios! —soltó Edward en una exclamación de dolor y ella se giró rápidamente. Sabía que el golpe había sido fuerte.

—Lo siento… lo siento —se disculpó en medio de carcajadas ahogadas, aún con los latidos del corazón alterados—. Déjame ver —le pidió tratando de quitar la mano de Edward que aprisionaba la parte afectada.

—Estoy bien —le hizo saber, pero no se quitaba la mano.

—No seas tonto… déjame ver. Perdóname Ed, no lo hice de manera premeditada —cada palabra era de sincera disculpa pero no podía evitar reír ante el tonto accidente.

—Sé que ha sido un accidente post orgásmico —dijo contagiándose con la risa de ella—. No hay nada que perdonar —terminó quitándose la mano y en ese momento vio sangre en la palma, que provenía de su boca y notó el característico sabor a óxido y sal.

— ¡Te he partido el labio! —la voz de asombro de Bella hizo más dramático el momento.

—No es nada —trató de tranquilizarla.

—Déjame ver —pidió y con su pulgar retiraba la sangre que brotaba—. No es mucho, pero no deja de salir sangre. Voy por un poco de hielo —dijo con la firme intención de salir de la cama, pero él la retuvo entre sus brazos.

—No hace falta, es normal que no deje de salir sangre, si está circulando más rápido —le hizo saber, para que no se alarmara por nada.

Bella se disculpaba con su mirada y con el pulgar seguía retirando la sangre, se acercó y con cuidado empezó a succionarle el labio, saboreando la sangre de Edward.

—No quise hacerte daño —le dijo en medio de suaves chupones.

—Eso lo sé, ya no te preocupes que no es nada, más bien sigue curándome —le solicitó dejándose consentir como si fuese un gato al que lo adormitaban con mimos.

Ella le acariciaba el rostro y los cabellos sin dejar de besarle o succionarle el labio herido, mientras que él le recorría con sus manos la espalda y costados, regalándose el uno al otro un momento de intimidad y ternura, demostrando que el sentimiento que los embargaba se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—Vamos a bañarnos, tal vez el agua ayude —instó Bella con sus manos ancladas a ambos lados del cuello de Edward.

—Sólo si prometes que seguirás intentado desgastar mis labios en tu boca —condicionó el pedido de ella, prefería quedarse en la cama y que le siguiera chupando los labios a irse al baño y no le diese nada más.

—Prometo pagarte el accidente —le dijo guiñándole un ojo con pillería. Se mordió el labio para provocarlo y antes de que él pudiese atajarla, saltó de la cama y corrió al baño, pero en segundos él la seguía y gritó sorprendida y divertida en el momento en que él la alcanzó.

Entraron a la ducha y en medio de caricias, besos y miradas la excitación resurgió como el ave Fénix de las cenizas. Los cimientos se reforzaron y Edward terminó dándole placer contra la pared del baño.

Estaba segura que amanecería con la espalda y las caderas adoloridas por el golpeteó de su cuerpo contra la pared de azulejos, pero nada en la vida valía más, nada podría pagar por un orgasmo de los que su carioca le hacía vivir.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Ah… ya extrañaba a esta hermosa pareja.**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones serán los sábados y domingos. Ya que por el trabajo se me hace muy difícil actualizar los demás días.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Según algunos medios, se te ha visto relacionada con un fiscal del distrito de Manhattan, quien también tiene un despacho de abogados con una selecta cartera de clientes dejando muy por debajo a la competencia, por no decir que el funcionario es hijo de uno de los hombres más influyentes de América —soltó con simpática alevosía, haría lo que fuera con tal de obtener respuesta._

 _Bella sabía que legalmente Edward aparecía como él hijo de Carlisle. Eran muy pocos los que sabían que verdaderamente era sobrino, tal vez ella ni siquiera formaría parte de ese "poco" si él no le hubiese aclarado cual era el verdadero parentesco que los unía._


	17. Capítulo No 16

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 16**

Los nervios hacían estragos en Bella. Nunca había salido en televisión y que la primera vez en que sucedía fuera en un programa tan importante, no le ayudaba en nada.

Apenas podía creer que había conocido a la diseñadora que la amadrinaría y le parecía un sueño. En esa mujer la apariencia era sinónimo de elegancia, prestigio, pero su personalidad era de una sencillez encantadora.

Trató de memorizar cada consejo que le dio, sintió que lo hizo de corazón y no viéndola como una futura amenaza, muy por el contrario los deseos de Carolina Herrera, eran verdaderos. Le aconsejó que para el mundo de la moda lo más importante debía ser la disciplina. Si tenía mucha disciplina, no se quedaría con su sueño colgado y podría hacer todo, podría viajar, tener una empresa y también podría tener su familia.

En eso último hizo mucho énfasis y lo primero que le asaltó a la cabeza fue Edward. Fue algo realmente espontáneo, ni siquiera se dio tiempo a si misma de detener sus pensamientos.

Le dijo que se podían compaginar las dos porque con disciplina todo se podía y que lo importante era saber que la moda debía ser para todos los días de su vida, porque los proyectos nunca terminaban.

—Señorita Swan en tres empezamos a grabar —le informó la entrevistadora, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Está bien —dijo irguiéndose un poco más en el asiento, mostrándose elegante con sus piernas cruzadas y su espalda derecha, no tanto como para no parecer un maniquí, pero sí estilizada.

El camarógrafo contabilizó con tres de sus dedos y la luz roja en la cámara, les hizo saber que empezaron a grabar el programa que trasmitirían a las ocho de la noche.

Inmediata e inevitablemente se le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago y se agrandaba hasta el punto de hacerle difícil respirar. Al ver que sus manos temblaban, las cruzó y las apoyó en su regazo para disimularlo un poco.

—En esta oportunidad tenemos a Bella Swan, que será una de las diseñadoras debutante en el próximo New York Fashion Week. Bienvenida, buenos días —la anunció la entrevistadora con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, encantadísima de que me hayan invitado al programa —correspondió al comentario de la mujer rubia y ojos azules, de la misma manera, tratando de poner a raya los nervios que empezaban a gobernarla.

—Para nosotros es un placer tenerte aquí, Bella. Dinos ¿qué se siente formar parte por primera vez de esos 90 diseñadores de 30 países que expondrán sus diseños este fin de semana? —preguntó con la mirada anclada en la entrevistada pero sus manos enderezaban las tarjetas sobre el escritorio.

—Era algo que verdaderamente no me esperaba. La invitación me tomó por sorpresa, el evento será lo más importante en lo que podré presentar mis diseños y la emoción aún me tiene un poco suspendida en el momento, tengo que asimilarlo —contestó sin poder evitar sonreír nerviosamente.

—Tienes que asimilarlo, porque tus diseños son asombrosos, mira lo que traigo puesto, es maravilloso —le dijo señalándose la vestimenta que llevaba puesta. Al notar el nerviosismo en Bella, la mujer necesitaba hacerla sentir más confiada y le enseñó el vestido negro que vestía y que era de la firma Swan—. A ver cuéntame un poco de Bella Swan ¿Cómo inició en el mundo de la moda? ¿Cuándo descubriste que querías diseñar? —curioseó sobre lo que el público quería saber sobre los diseñadores emergentes.

—Siempre sentí fascinación por la ropa, por las telas, los accesorios y en mí nació una necesidad por crear combinaciones con las prendas. Es algo innato, no sólo con la vestimenta, también con los espacios, la decoración es unas de mis pasiones —explicó con seguridad, aunque se sintiese un poco limitada por no poder exponer con mayor detalle cómo se inició en el mundo de la moda—. Me gradué en la universidad de Las Vegas y decidí iniciar mi propio negocio en la capital de moda. Conté con la suerte de que un asesor de utilería de una serie juvenil que graban en Nueva York por casualidad conociera mis diseños y se sintiera atraído, y me pidió diseñar varios vestidos para la segunda temporada de la serie. Eso sin duda fue lo que más me impulsó en mi inicio como diseñadora.

—Para los que no lo saben, Bella Swan diseñó algunos de los vestidos que lucieron Blair y Serena en la famosa serie juvenil Gossip Girl. Chicas si adoraron esos fabulosos vestidos ya saben a quién recurrir —dijo sonriendo y señaló a la mujer frente a ella—. ¿Sabes qué impresiona Bella? Que siendo tan joven tengas tanto talento y tanta dedicación. Con sólo 24 años te has labrado lo que sin duda será un éxito. ¿Qué respondes a eso? —inquirió evidenciando un gesto maravillado.

—Dedicación, esfuerzo, constancia… me apasiona lo que hago y desde que tengo uso de razón he luchado por lo que tengo, sin embargo no es todo lo que quiero, ambiciono mucho más —dijo sonriendo con verdadera seguridad—. Aún me queda abrir sucursales en cada país del mundo, quiero que mis diseños lleguen a todos.

—Es como debe ser. Admiro la manera en que lo dices. Estás decretando que así será, y yo no dudo de eso, porque sinceramente cuando visité tu tienda quise comprar todo. ¡Tienes vestidos divinos! —exclamó y Bella le agradeció—. Siguiendo con el Fashion Week, tendrás la oportunidad de mostrar a través de una pantalla, ya que seguidores de todo el mundo podrán ver el espectáculo en vivo a través de , y YouTube, así como en numerosos medios de comunicación tales como The New York Times, NY Daily News, Huffington Post Style, . No quiero con esto intimidarte, sólo quiero que me cuentes un poco sobre tu presentación. ¿Qué tienes planeado para sorprender?

—Te hablaré de los colores que voy a utilizar, los que básicamente utiliza la firma Swan. Son el negro, gris, blanco, dorado, marfil, seguido de los colores como el naranja, turquesa, verde esmeralda, fucsia y amarillo. Para los trajes de noche voy a presentar un poco de azul marino, combinado con blanco y negro, y una paleta de colores que se mezclaran con estampados de flores. Los vestidos serán muy a la base del suelo, habrá de todo un poco, casual e informal —hizo una larga pausa para que supiera que había terminado y ganando un poco más de confianza, olvidando la luz roja en la cámara.

— ¿En qué se inspira Bella Swan? —indagó mirándola a los ojos.

—No lo hago con algo en específico. La inspiración surge siempre del día a día, con un olor, con un color, lugar y en cualquier cosa puedo encontrar inspiración. En mi casa, en la calle, ver a las mujeres y captar lo que más les gusta, para jugar con ello —comentó segura de cada una de las palabras que esboza.

— ¿Y podrías decirnos con cuál color te sientes más inspirada últimamente? Sé que nos has dicho que tienes una gran paleta de colores para usar, pero uno siempre como que tiene uno por excelencia para cada colección —su voz amable invitaba a Bella a contestar y dejar de lado los nervios.

—Sí, siempre existe un color que predomina, creo que se debe al estado de ánimo por el que esté pasando el diseñador… en mi caso, los últimos diseños los hago en rojo después juego con otro color, pero en el momento en que nace la idea lo veo como rojo.

—Rojo, es un color muy pasional, con bastante carácter, muchas veces relacionado con la justicia ¿tendrá que ver con algún funcionario público? —inquirió con toda la intención de tener la primicia. Ya muchos medios habían especulado, pero si ella obtenía la respuesta de la misma diseñadora, tendría el reconocimiento de su jefe.

 _¡Mierda!_ —exclamó Bella en pensamientos mientras sonreía nerviosamente, no podía dar respuesta alguna, no sin el consentimiento de Edward.

—Según algunos medios, se te ha visto relacionada con un fiscal del distrito de Manhattan, quien también tiene un despacho de abogados con una selecta cartera de clientes dejando muy por debajo a la competencia, por no decir que el funcionario es hijo de uno de los hombres más influyentes de América —soltó con simpática alevosía, haría lo que fuera con tal de obtener respuesta.

Bella sabía que legalmente Edward aparecía como él hijo de Carlisle. Eran muy pocos los que sabían que verdaderamente era sobrino, tal vez ella ni siquiera formaría parte de ese "poco" si él no le hubiese aclarado cual era el verdadero parentesco que los unía.

Suponía que lo había adoptado en el momento en que se fue a vivir con el señor Cullen, pero siempre había sentido cierta curiosidad del por qué era de esa manera y no siguió fungiendo con el apellido de sus padres.

Había sacado varias conclusiones, entre las cuales tenía más peso que su madre se hubiese convertido en madre siendo soltera y que el señor Cullen se adjudicó tal responsabilidad, y sin embargo esa teoría no era concreta porque él una vez le había nombrado a su padre. Eran cosas que no podría entender hasta el momento en que Edward le contara su origen.

Con respecto a la pregunta de la entrevistadora no sabía qué contestar, tenía el corazón brincándole en la garganta y la cara de la mujer frente a ella, esperaba una respuesta.

Tratando de huir desvió la mirada a las cámaras y entonces todo fue peor, su vista se nubló un poco y parpadeó ligeramente para ver si no era una visión producto de los nervios.

Edward se encontraba en el lugar, frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y le sonreía de esa manera en que sus pulmones se vaciaban, esa sonrisa amplia, franca, encantadora, sonrisa única que la derretía.

 _Se suponía que debería estar trabajando, ¿qué rayos hace aquí?_ —pensaba sintiendo que el nerviosismo aumentaba y él le asentía con la cabeza de manera sutil.

—Sí, tengo desde hace poco una relación con Edward Cullen —contestó, y a la mujer se le iluminó la mirada. En ese momento fue consciente de la presencia del fiscal y sus cejas se elevaron sorpresivamente, pero no era más que una seña para el equipo de producción.

— ¡Felicidades! Muchas gracias por darnos la primicia —reconoció mientras que alguien del staff de acercaba a Edward y le preguntaba si quería subir al escenario. Él con la mirada en Bella asintió en silencio—. Y aquí te tenemos una sorpresa —la voz de la reportera fue más emocionante que un fin de año.

Bella aunque quiso, no pudo controlar la sonrisa. Olvidó por completo el espacio y el tiempo, sólo ese hombre la atraía con un magnetismo incomparable, demasiado fuerte como para saber lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos, fuera de su mirada de fuego no había nada más.

Edward sabía que todo ese circo se debía a la importancia que significaba el apellido Cullen, tanto por el negocio de su tío, como el de los aviones comerciales que Emmett vendía a dos de las líneas más importantes del país. Para los norteamericanos, Cullen significaba ingresos y producción.

Más allá de todo eso, estaba la sonrisa de Bella que le alteraba los latidos del corazón. Era a lo único que verdaderamente le daba importancia, nunca antes había sentido tanto orgullo por alguien. Sentía que el logro de ella significaba más, muchos más que los que él mismo había alcanzado.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba, admirándolo con la cabeza elevada para poder verlo tan alto cuanto era y sin previo aviso se dobló y le depositó un beso en los labios. Quiso hacerlo más intenso y demandante, pero debía mantenerse al margen para no arruinar el color en los labios de ella.

Tomó asiento y se aferró a una de las manos de Bella, sintiéndose estúpidamente nervioso. No eran las cámaras, ni la reportera, todo descontrol en él sólo llevaba el nombre de Bella Swan y estaba seguro que ella podía sentir como temblaba.

—Bienvenido —saludó la mujer, con una maravillosa sonrisa e hipnotizada ante la exótica perfección masculina frente a ella.

—Gracias —el acento portugués se dejó sentir con ímpetu, tal vez a consecuencia de su estado.

—Sé que, no estaba previsto en el programa, pero yo no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad al ver lo bien que se les ve juntos ¿cómo se conocieron? —peguntó y su rostro reflejaba ansiedad por la respuesta.

—Fue un accidente —contestó Edward.

—Casi me atropella en el estacionamiento de un restaurante. —completó Bella y ambos rieron al recordar el primer encuentro cargado de tensión, dedicándose una mirada que demostraba los sentimientos que los embargaban.

— ¡Emocionante ese primer encuentro! Me imagino que la relación se dio después de que el señor Cullen le ofreciera disculpas —dijo haciéndole un ademán hacia Edward.

—Más o menos —intervino él y Bella soltó media carcajada y le apretó más la mano, no podía decir en público lo verdaderamente grosero que había sido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? Algunos medios especulan que llevan meses, otros que los vieron hace menos de un mes en Las Vegas contrayendo nupcias —dijo la mujer divertida al ver la química que había entre sus invitados.

—Llevamos seis meses, incluyendo algunos inconvenientes. Lo de la boda es falso. Sí, estuvimos en Las Vegas, pero no en plan de matrimonio —Edward dio la respuesta, dedicándole una mirada fugaz a la entrevistadora y regresándola a Bella, quien lo mantenía nervioso con su sonrisa—. Por el momento estamos centrados en otras cosas, Bella en su colección y yo de lleno con mi trabajo, la pasamos bien sin la necesidad de un contrato de por medio —intervino porque sabía que eso era lo que Bella quería y ella asentía ante sus palabras, con eso haciéndole saber que estaba de acuerdo en cada una.

—Tienen metas muy claras y eso es de admirar, basan su relación en la madurez y no en el enamoramiento como los que se casan a los meses de conocerse para al tercer mes de matrimonio, saber que no son compatibles y darle de comer a los abogados —dijo con toda la intensión mirando a Edward.

—Yo no me quejo —argumentó el carioca con pícaro gesto.

Él no quiso hacer más contundente el comentario por no exponer a sus clientes, pero gracias a unos cuantos enamoramientos fugaces, la firma había recibido muchos honorarios.

—Bella, mil gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación, por permitirnos ser los primeros en contar con una gran diseñadora, que estoy segura tendrá mucho éxito. De hecho la publicidad de Swan Boutique está a la altura de cualquier diseñador con décadas de trayectoria —no dejó escapar ese pequeño detalle que estaba dando de qué hablar.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme —sonrió totalmente agradecida con la mujer, aunque por un momento la puso contra la espada y la pared.

—Gracias señor Cullen por acompañarnos —lo miró a los ojos atraída por ese extraño y hermoso color.

—De nada —contestó con un asentimiento. Y la mujer desvió la mirada al frente, justo al lente de la cámara.

—Vanguardia agradece a todos sus televidentes por acompañarnos en otro programa. En la barra de información encontrarán las vías de contacto con Bella Swan. Yo me despido hasta una próxima entrega —hizo un gentil ademán de despedida y los del equipo de Staff le hicieron la señal de que habían terminado.

La mujer de cabello rubio con sensuales ondas y un cuerpo escultural se levantó al mismo tiempo que los invitados, los cuales se despidieron cordialmente.

Bella y Edward salieron del set y se encaminaron por el pasillo del canal.

— ¿Cómo te apareces así sin más? No me avisaste e hiciste que me pusiera más nerviosa —no era un reclamo. No podía serlo cuando iba colgada del brazo de él y su tono de voz era entre divertido y eufórico.

—Llegué en el mejor momento, pues te saqué de apuros. De hecho estaba ahí antes de que empezara el programa y no quise dejarme ver porque sabía que te pondrías más nerviosa, pero lo has hecho excelente.

—Gracias, pero no es tan fácil. No podía siquiera pensar en lo que quería decir, estaba totalmente bloqueada y de nada me sirvió todo lo que practiqué —le confesó con un puchero. Entraron al ascensor, y una vez que las puertas se cerraron perdió su mirada en la belleza del rostro masculino. Se acercó y con el pulgar le acarició el labio inferior—. Aún se nota —le dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña partidura que ella le había ocasionado con la cabeza—. ¿Qué te han dicho por eso? —preguntó y él puso los ojos en blanco lo que hizo que ella soltara una carcajada.

—Todos saben que me lo hice antes o después de coger… te creen una dominatrix. En la torre me han enviado los muy malditos un email donde me hicieron un fotomontaje atado en una cruz de San Andrés… —contó divertido y ella soltó una carcajada.

—Fue un accidente, ¿acaso no se los has dicho? —inquirió elevando una ceja y tomándolo por la corbata, jalándolo hacía ella.

—No hay manera, si los escuchas terminarás creyendo que las cosas pasaron como ellos piensan. Terminarían por convencerte —aseveró con total seguridad. Conocía a la manga de desgraciados que trabajan con él. Era de esa manera como le gustaba definirlos. Nunca le había agradado el término "Trabajaban para él"

—Te están irrespetando, tú eres el jefe, castígalos con algo —instó Bella uniendo sus cejas de manera divertida.

—No, no me creo el jefe. Bueno, no en cuestión de bromas, sé que sólo están jugando. En la torre somos un equipo, ya tendré la oportunidad de molestar a alguno —le aseguró llevando sus manos al rostro de Bella lo acercó al suyo y empezó a succionarle los labios—. ¿Te parece si paramos el ascensor? —preguntó en medio de besos.

— ¿Quieres darle material extra al canal? Aquí no puedes mandar a apagar las cámaras —contestó tomando el control y siendo ella quien quisiera desintegrar esa boca masculina a punta de chupones y mordisqueos.

—Si no quieres dar material extra… aléjate un centímetro… sólo uno, porque en recepción se darán cuenta de que me estabas provocando en el ascensor —le pidió soltándole el rostro a la chica y pegando sus manos a cada lado del enchapado de madera pulida—. Señor de las cámaras de seguridad soy inocente —dijo en voz alta por si tenían audio con una sonrisa que a Bella desarmaba y esa mirada que le creaba taquicardia.

Ella le golpeó el hombro y él se carcajeó para después abrazarla y besarle el cuello. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se encontraron con unos utileros, quienes le sonrieron y ellos correspondieron.

Saliendo del lugar, atravesaron la recepción y por una de las puertas laterales llegaron al estacionamiento. Edward se encaminó a su auto y Bella hacia su Pegaso que se encontraban separados por un par de automóviles.

— ¿Nos vemos esta noche? —preguntó Edward abriendo la puerta de su coche.

—No puedo desvelarme, mañana tengo que ir temprano al atelier, tengo muchas cosas encima —rechazó la oferta de Edward, y muy a su pesar, pero debía tener en cuenta que si no sacrificaba su vida sexual, no lograría preparar el desfile.

— ¿Crees que todavía haya espacio para mi cuerpo? —averiguó refiriéndose a las cosas que Bella podía tener encima de su cuerpo.

—Está reservado para los fines de semana —le dijo con un guiño.

— ¡Vamos Bella! ¿Acaso estamos pagando penitencia o algo por el estilo? Sólo los fines de semana —increpó con recelo.

La quería en su cama o en la de ella, lo que menos le interesaba era dónde, lo que verdaderamente le interesaba era perderse en ese cuerpo. Robársele el aliento una y otra vez.

—Nada de eso, la vida no se reduce sólo a coger señor Cullen, hay cosas que exigen mi tiempo fuera de una cama —le aclaró con tono ceremonial.

—Vale, fuera de la cama. Ven que en la camioneta hay espacio —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, la que se le congeló cuando ella le mostró de manera vulgar el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

—Estás muy gracioso, tengo muchos pendientes.

— ¿Sabes lo qué vamos a hacer con ese dedo? —inquirió levantando una ceja, con ese mínimo gesto derrochando, picardía y sexualidad.

—No quiero saberlo —dijo subiendo al auto, tratando de hacerse la dura y apegándose al juego de él.

—Sé que sí quieres, pero ahora te esperas hasta el fin de semana —la castigó con sus palabras y la imitaba al subir al auto y lo puso en marcha. Esperó que Bella saliera y la escoltó hasta que sus caminos tomaron direcciones diferentes.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Ah… ya extrañaba a esta hermosa pareja.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Mañana te entregaré el material. No te preocupes por la maqueta la mandaré a hacer. Lo importante es que sepas defenderla y esta noche te pasaré el vídeo. Hay una conferencia que dio Garrett la semana pasada, sobre un sistema publicitario realmente innovador. Va más allá de los simples estándares a los cuales estamos acostumbrados, algo que aquí ni llega, es japonés. Seguro dejarás a tu profesor con la boca abierta._

— _¡Gracias! —exclamó Alice lanzándose sobre él y dejándole caer una lluvia de besos en el rostro—. Ya verás, me voy a esforzar lo suficiente para que te sientas orgulloso de mí._


	18. Capítulo No 17

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 17**

La computadora portátil, los cuadernos y libros de Alice se encontraban esparcidos en la cama en medio de las sábanas revueltas de un hotel. Después de tener sexo con su novio, no había nada más tierno y perfecto sobre la tierra que ver a Jasper ayudándole con sus labores de la universidad y estaba impresionada ante la inteligencia y paciencia de él, quien le explicaba una y otra vez para hacerle más fácil el ejemplo.

Cada muestra que le daba ella lo escribía y decidió cambiar Elitte por el Grupo EMX. Sería algo novedoso, ya que siempre trabajaba con la misma empresa. Quería impresionar a sus profesores, estaba segura de que lo haría y lograría una nota sobresaliente en el proyecto que Jasper le estaba ayudando a preparar.

—Mañana te entregaré el material. No te preocupes por la maqueta la mandaré a hacer. Lo importante es que sepas defenderla y esta noche te pasaré el vídeo. Hay una conferencia que dio Garrett la semana pasada, sobre un sistema publicitario realmente innovador. Va más allá de los simples estándares a los cuales estamos acostumbrados, algo que aquí ni llega, es japonés. Seguro dejarás a tu profesor con la boca abierta.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó Alice lanzándose sobre él y dejándole caer una lluvia de besos en el rostro—. Ya verás, me voy a esforzar lo suficiente para que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

—Ya me siento orgulloso se ti. Has avanzado muchísimo, cada vez mejoras las notas —respondió él apartándole los cabellos de la cara y admirando lo hermosa que se veía con su cara lavada a besos de él.

—Gracias a tu ayuda, sé que mi padre no se lo podrá creer… seguro va a felicitarme —ella misma se halagaba ante los avances que estaba dando en la universidad.

—Te lo mereces, has trabajado duro estos últimos días —acotó recordando las últimas dos semanas donde ambos se habían esforzado por mejorar las notas de Alice—. Pero ya es hora de irnos. Vamos a bañarnos, no quiero que llegues tarde a clases, después de tener las labores realizadas —le pidió dejando de lado la guía del proyecto que tenía en sus manos y entre los dos guardaron los útiles escolares en el bolso de la chica y se encaminaron al baño.

Entraron a la ducha y Jasper con manos torpes le ayudó a recogerle el cabello en lo alto para que no se le mojara y aunque no lo hacía a la perfección a Alice le encantaban esos momentos con su novio, en lo que cuales demostraba que disfrutaba estar con ella.

Jasper agarró un poco de jabón líquido y empezó a frotarle la espalda con suaves y lentos masajes, recorriendo con sus grandes manos el delgado cuerpo de su novia y tuvo que bajarse demasiado para poder darle un beso en uno de los hombros.

—Esta noche voy a hablar con Edward, ya tengo todo pensado —le dijo en voz baja y tierna, parado detrás de ella, le dejaba caer un beso en la mejilla.

—Seguro se molestará —le hizo saber guiando una mano de su novio para que le frotara el abdomen admirando lo grande que se veía sobre su cuerpo.

—Sí lo hará, pero es mejor que se lo diga de una vez por todas. No encuentro una razón para seguir ocultando nuestra relación —fundió su mirada en la de ella que ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y recibió el par de toques de labios que su novia le regalaba.

— ¿Y si no quiere que sigas conmigo? ¿Si quiere que nos separemos? —preguntó temerosa, volviéndose y cerrando con sus brazos la cintura de Jasper, pegándose a él.

—Él puede quererlo, pero yo no, no soy un niño al cual Edward puede gobernar. Si le he dado largas es por evitar una discusión, pero no porque él vaya a separarnos —alegó acariciándole la espalda y besándole los cabellos.

—No quiero que lo haga Jasper, yo te quiero —confesó una vez más el sentimiento que la embargaba y le depositó un beso en el pecho para después enterrar la cara en ese lugar. Sentía miedo con sólo pensar que no podría ver más a su novio.

—Edward no es problema, sé que intentará hacer la tercera guerra mundial y no escuchará razones como el presidente, pero no voy a dar un paso atrás. Tendrá que aceptar lo nuestro: es sí o sí —determinó sonriéndole con ternura, intentando alejar los miedos que se apoderaban de Alice.

—Sólo por si los conflictos entre ustedes se enturbian y no podemos vernos esta semana, ¿podrías darme un adelanto para no extrañarte tanto?—le pidió elevando la mirada y encontrándose con la de él que se oscurecía ante la solicitud de ella, mientras sentía el efecto que sus palabras empezaban a causar en él ante la evidente amenaza por encima de su ombligo.

—Como mande la señorita —obedeció sonriente y sin el mínimo esfuerzo la cargó y giró con ella para pegarla a la pared de azulejos.

Alice se aferró con sus piernas a la cintura de Jasper, mientras que él le tomó las manos y se las fijó a la pared, iniciando su rito que mezclaba, mimos y placer torturante a sus senos y la erección a cada segundo cobraba más vida, cuando buscó su boca y la ahogó con la lengua, lo sentía tantear sus nalgas con el miembro.

En medio del deseo desbocado, los cabellos de Alice terminaron bajo la regadera, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Se sentía atrapada en medio del remolino de placer y locura que su novio le prodigaba, nada más tenía sentido.

Besos húmedos, realmente húmedos a consecuencia del agua que los mojaba. Sus labios se deslizaban con mayor facilidad y ella bebía del agua que se quedaba en la boca de Jasper, saciando esa sed que la excitación le causaba.

Jasper la tomó por las caderas y en un movimiento maestro entró en ella, arrancándole la imploración de sentirse llena de él, de disfrutarlo irrumpiendo en sus entrañas.

Daba gracias en silencio por tener una vida sexual activa en la cual su novio la complacía a la perfección y sabía que él tenía más para dar; pero se lo ofrecía de a poco, a cuenta gotas la iba sumergiendo en el alucinante mundo de la práctica sexual. Era un hombre experimentado, de eso no tenía dudas.

Al alcanzar la cumbre del placer. Jadeantes y sonrientes, se miraron a los ojos como los amantes cómplices que eran, con la confianza única e insuperable que entre las parejas nace.

Terminaron de bañarse, aunque les hubiera gustado quedarse en ese cuarto de hotel por más tiempo, todo el necesario, toda la vida. Sabían que no podían, que ella debía asistir a clases.

Alice secó un poco su cabello y lo dejó suelto para evitar algún resfriado, se vistieron y salieron. Jasper la llevaría a la universidad y de ahí se iría al departamento.

Habían decidido recurrir a hoteles, porque sus aventuras en el auto podían ser peligrosas. Además de poco cómodas y él tampoco creía conveniente llevarla al apartamento. No correría riesgos de que Edward llegase antes de tiempo, al menos no lo haría hasta que su primo no supiese de la relación. De hecho estaba negociando un piso, para hacer los encuentros con Alice más íntimos y no exponerla en los hoteles, ni en ningún otro lugar que no fuese exclusivamente para ellos.

En el ascensor se dieron casuales besos, no podía ser más porque el operador se encontraba presente. Al llegar a la planta baja se encaminaron por el lobby tomados de las manos y sonrientes mientras Jasper le llevaba el bolso que contenía la portátil y los libros.

— ¡Alice! —la voz de un enfurecido Aro Vulturi irrumpió en el lugar y pocos segundos los interceptaba.

A Megan al ver a su padre se le formó un gran nudo en el estómago y las rodillas coordinaban los temblores que recorrían sus piernas, mientras que se aferraba a la mano de Jasper, quien la sostuvo con más decisión. Sus ojos a punto de desorbitarse no podían creer en la figura de su progenitor frente a ella.

Jasper a sus veintiséis años sintió temor, pero no por haber sido descubierto de esa manera por el padre de Alice, sino porque el hombre se le veía realmente molesto y no estaba controlando sus impulsos.

Con eso los exponía a ser el centro de atención y no era lo que quería, no por Alice. Debía controlarse o iba a avergonzar a su hija delante de medio hotel.

—Pa… Papá —tartamudeó con el temor haciéndose cada vez más intenso y el oxígeno atascado en su garganta le quemaba, así como los latidos del corazón se desbocaban frenéticos por todo su cuerpo.

—Señor Vulturi —salió Jasper en su defensa, pero sólo sintió como el hombre le arrancaba a Alice de un tirón y tuvo que controlarse para no quitársela él a su vez. Retuvo sus impulsos apretando los dientes, obligándose a comprender la actitud de Vulturi.

— ¡Cállate! —exigió Aro en medio de un grito al rubio y desvió la mirada a su hija—. ¿Qué estás haciendo Alice? —preguntó apretándole el brazo sin medir la fuerza ante la rabia—. Nos vamos para la casa y allá me vas a escuchar —amenazó sin importarle las miradas poco discretas de las demás personas en el lobby.

—Disculpe señor Vulturi, es necesario que hablemos —intervino Jasper nuevamente con la mirada en el agarre que el hombre mantenía sobre su hija, sintiendo una mezcla de angustia y molestia nunca antes experimentada.

—No vamos a hablar nada hijo de puta, eres un maldito enfermo, cómo seduces a mi hija, es una niña para ti. No tienes la mínima vergüenza. —el rostro de Aro vibraba ante la ira y no podía contener el tono imperativo de su voz.

—Papi… por favor —suplicó con voz trémula la chica, soportando el dolor que le provocaba el agarre de su padre.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y fue consciente de la gente que empezaba a aglomerarse para observar la escandalosa escena.

— ¡Cállate Alice! Eres una vergüenza, andas cogiendo con un hombre mayor —le recriminó en voz alta y su rabia no le permitía percatarse de que a quien exponía al escrutinio público, era a su propia hija—. ¡Dios mío! sólo eso me faltaba, no cualquier hombre… Es el hijo del maldito de Carlisle Cullen —estalló colérico reconociendo a Jasper y sintiendo como la sangre le hervía.

—Señor, entiendo su molestia. Sé que no era la manera, pero le pido respete a mi padre —intervino Jasper tratando de contener sus estribos. El hombre no tenía por qué insultar de esa manera a su progenitor. Su padre era sagrado y el hombre no tenía derecho a maldecirlo.

— ¿Entiendes mi molestia? No, no la entiendes, pedófilo de mierda… —insultó con toda la intención de exponerlo delante de las personas que observaban, desvió una vez más la mirada a su hija—. ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar? ¿Que soy tan estúpido para no sospechar que me apagabas el GPS? Estás castigada de por vida. Clase de mierda me estás echando Alice, nos vamos a la casa y nunca más ves a este tipo —le advirtió y tironeaba del brazo para sacarla cuanto antes de ese lugar.

— ¡No! No… yo lo quiero papá. Por favor comprende —imploró con la garganta inundada por las lágrimas, tratando de fijar sus pies al piso, haciéndole más difícil la tarea a su padre de llevársela a rastra.

—No voy a comprender, eres una niña y más te vale respetes mis decisiones —le advirtió mirándola fieramente a los ojos y apretándole el brazo con más fuerza. Tratando por ese medio de intimidarla.

—Yo no voy a respetar su decisión señor —interrumpió Jasper con la mirada clavada en el agarre de Aro en el brazo de su novia. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para mantener la calma y no empeorar la situación—. Alice no es una niña, puede elegir lo que quiere en su vida y por favor suéltela que la está lastimando —pidió tratando de mediar la situación porque no quería que se le saliera de las manos y miraba a Alice para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo ver que ella no podía seguir reteniendo las lágrimas lo llenaba de impotencia.

—No vas a venir a decirme, cómo controlar a mi hija —espetó molesto, realmente molesto al ver que el muy infame intentaba ponerlo en contra de Alice—, ¿crees que porque te la coges tienes derecho sobre ella? Estás muy equivocado. He dicho, no la ves más y no la ves más —determinó señalándolo, mientras el corazón ante la ira le bombeaba a más no poder.

—Papá no, yo lo quiero y voy a estar con él… está más pendiente de mí que tú. No tienes moral. Tú te la pasas con tus amantes… —las palabras fueron silenciadas de manera brusca en el momento en que una bofetada le quemó la mejilla derecha.

— ¡Me respetas! —le exigió Vulturi, pero no pudo decir nada más, porque un golpe rápido y preciso se estrelló contra su boca, lanzándolo al suelo.

Jasper no pudo controlarse al ver como Aro Vulturi golpeaba a Alice delante de él. La ira que sintió rebaso los límites de su autocontrol y sin pensarlo, ni mucho menos medir la fuerza, le dio un derechazo que lo mandó a pulir con el culo el mármol del lobby del hotel.

—No vuelva a pegarle —advirtió con dientes apretados tratando de contener su rabia y no írsele encima y darle la paliza que se merecía por imbécil. Agarró a Alice para resguardarla, y los hombres de seguridad se acercaron a mediar en la situación.

Aro aturdido, ensangrentado y adolorido intentaba levantarse y no quedar como un estúpido delante de las personas. El golpe por parte del hijo de Carlisle Cullen, sólo aumentaba la rabia y el odio que bullía en él.

Alice se paró detrás de Jasper y le apoyó la frente en la espalda no podía evitar llorar ante el dolor de la cachetada, la vergüenza y saber que su padre estaba dispuesto a separarla de su novio.

—Me ha agredido, llame a la policía —le exigió Aro a uno de los hombres de seguridad, apenas encontrando el equilibrio para ponerse en pie.

—Vámonos Alice —la instó Jasper tomándola por la mano. Quería sacarla de ese lugar porque él que se decía su padre, pensaba seguir exponiéndola y no se daba cuenta que le estaba haciendo daño.

— ¡Alice, te quedas! Si das un paso lo vas a lamentar —advirtió el padre agarrándole nuevamente por una mano.

—Quién lo va a lamentar será usted si vuelve a hablarle de esa manera. Antes que su hija, Alice es una mujer y usted la ha golpeado —le rugió un Jasper sonrojado por la ira.

—Soy su padre y tengo el derecho… —reclamó jalando a Alice por una de las muñecas. No iba a permitir que le quitaran a su hija, no de esa manera y no un maldito Cullen.

En ese momento dos oficiales de policía hacían acto de presencia en el Lobby y discretamente algunas personas empezaron a dispersarse.

— ¡No! Eso no le da el derecho a lastimarla, bajo ninguna circunstancia se debe lastimar a una mujer —interrumpió Jasper con la firme decisión de golpearlo una vez más ante las palabras tan ortodoxas del hombre, pero la presencia policial lo obligaron a controlarse.

—Buenas noches ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con tono autoritario uno de los uniformados.

—Este tipo me ha agredido —contestó Aro Vulturi pasándose el dorso de la mano por la nariz para retirarse la sangre y sintió que el rostro le iba a explotar—.Voy a presentar cargos, oficial.

—Le ha pegado a su hija —medió Jasper, con voz calmada; aunque por dentro estaba la fiera desbocada.

—Es mi hija, es una niña y este hombre está abusando de ella —alegó dispuesto a perjudicar al hombre que había osado abusar de Alice.

—No… no está abusando, es mi novio señor… ya no soy menor de edad —interrumpió Alice en un acto desesperado y se aferró a Jasper. Sin embargo, no podía soltarse de su padre.

—Ven conmigo Alice —le exigió Aro halándola por el brazo, sin ningún cuidado y sintiéndose amparado por la policía. Estaba seguro que le darían la razón.

—Debe acompañarnos señor —le informó uno de los oficiales a Jasper—.Y usted también —acotó dirigiendo la mirada a Aro.

—Papi por favor —suplicó la chica con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Sí claro, yo los seguiré en mi auto. Estoy más que interesado en poner la denuncia —contestó Aro pavoneándose ante la situación.

—Haga lo que le dé la gana, eso no va a cambiar la clase de persona que es —bufó Jasper sintiendo que apenas si podía contener las riendas de su rabia—. Tengo testigos que fue el señor quien agredió primero a su hija y ser el padre no le da derecho de maltratarla de esa manera —le dijo al oficial de policía.

—Está bien señor, acompáñenos por favor, eso lo aclararemos en la estación. Por ahora deben acompañarnos, están alterando el orden público —intercedió el uniformado y les hacía un ademán para que los acompañaran a la salida.

Jasper se encaminó y Alice no lo soltaba. Por lo que detrás de ella iba Aro que no dejaba de sostenerla por el brazo. No iba a soltarla para dejársela al hijo de puta que pretendía quitársela.

Al llegar a la salida, Aro le hizo una seña al chofer para que trajera el auto; el hombre lo acercó y bajó.

—Lleva a Alice a la casa, yo voy a acompañar a los oficiales —ordenó al hombre que asintió en silencio, acatando el mandato de su jefe.

—No, yo voy a acompañarlos. Papá no puedes hacerlo, no puedes denunciarlo, él no hizo nada malo —pidió la chica con el rostro bañado en lágrimas—. Por favor, por una vez en la vida compréndeme —suplicó en medio de un sollozo al percibir la aversión en el rostro de su padre.

—Deja el drama Alice, estoy realmente molesto contigo. Has traicionado mi confianza —esbozó con una tristeza que absolutamente nadie logró creerle.

— ¡Cuál confianza, si nunca me la has dado! No me tratas como a tu hija sino como a una prisionera —profirió enfureciéndose ante el descaro de su padre.

Le resultaba insólito que hablara de una confianza inexistente. Porque siempre se terminaba haciendo lo que al gran señor Aro Vulturi le daba la gana, en la familia era el único que tenía voz y voto.

—No voy a discutir contigo ¡te vas a la casa! —exigió sin preocuparse por exponer su furia. Alice lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Estaba rebasando los límites de la insolencia y estaba seguro que se debía a quién sabe qué cosas le habrá dicho el hijo de Cullen para ponerla en su contra.

Los ojos de Jasper destellaron por la ira, cada vez que Vulturi le gritaba a Alice era como si alguien lo impulsara a caerle a golpes, haciendo que en él germinara un odio indestructible en contra de ese hombre que no mostraba el mínimo interés por entender la situación. Ya no podía comprenderlo su actitud era totalmente irracional y obtusa.

—Alice, Allie… —le habló Jasper para obtener la atención de su novia—.Ve a casa —pidió pasándole un brazo por el cuello y acercándola a su cuerpo, le depositó un beso en los cabellos.

—No, no puedo hacerlo, no voy a dejar que te lleven detenido. No has hecho nada malo, no te voy a dejar Jasper —dijo aferrándose con su brazo libre a la cintura de su novio y podía sentir como su padre hacía más fuerte el agarre, pero no le importaba.

Esas palabras de Alice le llegaron al corazón, hicieron se le formara un nudo en la garganta teniendo que tragarse las lágrimas, sin embargo sus ojos se abrillantaron a consecuencia de las que se le anidaron al filo de los párpados, casi, casi por derramarse. Ella no iba a dejarlo y descubría que era lo que siempre había querido escuchar. Que no iban abandonarlo.

—Alice, sé que no lo harás, pero por favor ve a tu casa, yo estaré bien —le imploró con el corazón brincándole en la garganta.

—No quiero hablar una vez más… Alice te exijo que sueltes a ese hombre —impidió Aro, tirando del brazo de su hija y Jasper por encima de la cabeza de la chica le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

— ¡No! —exclamó Alice con decisión.

—Por favor señorita, no interceda, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo. —pidió uno de los oficiales.

—Por favor señor policía, él no hizo nada malo… es que mi papá es muy sobreprotector —explicó mirando a los ojos marrones del oficial para que viera que le hablaba enserio.

— ¡Cállate Alice! —Aro protestaba ante las palabras de su hija.

—Ve a tu casa, tranquila… ¿Sabes una cosa? —le preguntó Jasper en medio de un suave murmullo y ella negó en silencio.

En ese momento uno de los oficiales le pidió a Aro que soltara a la chica y no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo aunque de manera renuente.

—Te quiero, te quiero Alice… y cuando yo quiero algo, lo tengo… no voy a permitir que nada me lo quite —le aseguró dándole un beso en la frente.

Alice soltó un sollozo en una clara mezcla de dolor por saber que se lo iban a llevar detenido sin ser culpable de nada; y felicidad porque por primera vez le decía que la quería y era la sensación más bonita que alguna vez hubiese experimentado.

Tal vez fuese completamente perfecta si se lo hubiese dicho en otra situación, en la cual pudiese expresar abiertamente lo agradecida que estaba con él por tener esos sentimientos para con ella.

—Así sea tu padre quien se interponga —continuó Jasper con su mirada celeste fija a la gris—, me importa una mierda, por favor te quiero fuerte para luchar. Llegas a casa te das un baño y comes algo. Te juro que apenas solucione esto iré por ti ¡dime que me vas a esperar! —le preguntó temiendo que Alice pudiese cometer una locura, entonces él no se lo perdonaría y tal vez tampoco lo superaría. Se daba cuenta en ese momento lo importante que la chica era para él.

—Te voy a esperar —murmuró contra el cálido pecho de su novio.

—Así me gusta, ahora dame un beso —le pidió y ella elevó la cabeza, para recibir un par de tiernos toques de labios—. Te quiero —le reafirmó sus sentimientos, mientras limpiaba con uno de sus pulgares las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de su novia.

—Yo también —dijo obligándose a sonreír contra los labios de él cuando verdaderamente lo que quería era llorar ante la inesperada separación—, te voy a estar esperando —le aseguró bebiéndose el cálido aliento de su novio.

—No será por mucho tiempo —le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó—. Ahora ve.

Alice se soltó del abrazo y su padre la agarró guiándola al auto, pero ella caminaba y ladeaba la cabeza para mirar a Jasper subiendo a la patrulla.

En ese momento un empleado del hotel le entregó al chofer de Aro Vulturi el bolso de Alice que había quedado tirado en el lobby del hotel.

Aro subió a Alice al auto y él se encaminó a la acera. Detuvo un taxi, pidiéndole al conductor que siguiera la patrulla en la cual se encontraba el hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

Jasper dentro del auto policial ladeó la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventanilla a Alice que iba a bordo del Bentley que emparejaba a la patrulla. Ancló su mirada celeste en la gris de Alice que lo observaba y él le sonreía y le hacía algunas muecas con el único propósito de hacerla sentir bien. Cuando él sentía impotencia, rabia y confusión. No quería que Alice pasara por eso, no era lo que esperaba, quería estar con ella como con ninguna otra persona.

La rabia en contra de Aro Vulturi no mermaba. No comprendía cómo podía ser tan intransigente e imbécil. Exponer a su propia hija de esa manera, no era justificado por nada, ni siquiera por celos paternales. Muy por el contrario un verdadero padre hubiese evitado todo el escándalo y hubiera tratado de entender la situación de manera más civilizada.

Y lo que definitivamente lo tenía confundido, era esa rabia con la que Aro Vulturi se había expresado hacia su padre. Era como si lo conociera y existiesen motivos para ese odio.

Cuando le presentó a Alice a su padre, éste no hizo ninguna referencia. De hecho habían hablado por teléfono sobre su relación y en ningún momento, el nombre de Aro Vulturi pareció importarle. Entonces se preguntaba ¿por qué a Vulturi sí? Al parecer había algo de lo que se había perdido, o de lo que no sabía, porque estaba seguro que Edward le seguía los pasos a Vulturi y eso era una pista del porqué del comportamiento del hombre.

Aro le dio la orden al taxista para que siguiera a la patrulla, mientras trataba de contener su rabia. Definitivamente Alice iba a matarlo de un ataque al corazón. Él no estaba preparado para verla con un hombre, era su niña, no iba a aceptar que ya fuese una mujer y lo peor de todo, cayese en manos de un Cullen: era una pesadilla, definitivamente era una verdadera pesadilla.

Estaba seguro que todo sería una treta del maldito de Carlisle, quería desquitársela y ahora se metía, enviaba a uno de sus sabuesos a seducir a su niña.

Quería cobrarse con la misma moneda, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que le iba arrebatar a su hija. Primero muerto antes que permitir que a Alice se le acercaran esos hijos de puta.

Ella era lo único que tenía, lo que había aprendido a amar después de quedarse sin nada. Sabía que no tenía la mejor relación de padre con ella, eso lo sabía, pero era su razón de ser.

La amaba más que a nada. Se sentía acorralado y furioso, el sólo hecho de pensar a su hija en una cama con ese maldito lobo, hacía germinar unas ganas casi irrefrenables por matarlo. Era una pequeña y él un hombre infectado de perversidades, quién podría saber qué cosas le obligaría a hacer, manteniéndola cegada de falsas promesas. Él sabía reconocer muy bien a ese tipo de mierdas.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Ah… ya extrañaba a esta hermosa pareja.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Se te salió de las manos? —inquirió incrédulo, mientras sus ojos destellaban por la ira—. ¡Te estás cogiendo a Alice! —explotó en un grito sin poder contenerse—.Te dije, cientos, miles de veces, respeta a Alice. Te dije que era una niña, pero no puedes controlar tu verga y tenías que llevártela a la cama, ¿era un himen más para tu colección? maldita sea Jasper… —resopló dando un paso hacia atrás porque estaba perdiendo los estribos._

— _No voy a lastimarla, no le haré daño —trató de mediar el rubio, no tenía ánimos de iniciar una pelea con su primo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente jodido con el padre de Alice._


	19. Capítulo No 18

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 18**

Alice llegó a su casa y pasó de largo hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un golpe seco y se lanzó a su cama a llorar.

Debía ser fuerte porque Jasper así se lo había pedido, pero sabía que su padre no se lo pondría fácil, que haría hasta lo imposible para separarla de su novio, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Por primera vez no lo estaba.

Sentía rabia e impotencia y su única manera de expresarlo era mediante el llanto, pero no podía echarse a llorar toda la noche como una tonta, debía ser fuerte afrontar la situación y asumirla. Sobretodo hacer su parte por ayudar a Jasper, porque no podía permanecer detenido.

Se secó las lágrimas con determinación y agarró el teléfono local que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, no quería perder tiempo por ir en busca de su Iphone que estaba dentro el bolso y lo había olvidado en el auto.

Sin siquiera pensarlo marcó al móvil de Edward, y agradeció conocer el número de memoria. Era el único que podía ayudarlos. A la primera la llamada fue desviada al buzón de mensajes de voz y ahogó una maldición ante el fallido intento.

—Edward… —la voz le vibró y se convirtió en un chillido ante el llanto, pero respiró profundo para calmarse y contenerse. No debía llorar—. Por favor, apenas escuches este mensaje llámame, soy Alice, necesito comunicarme contigo, por favor —suplicó una vez más y colgó antes de que sus emociones reventaran nuevamente.

Sabía que Edward la llamaría a su teléfono móvil por lo que salió corriendo de su habitación y estaba por atravesar el pasillo que la llevaría al estacionamiento que quedaba dentro de la casa, pero vio su bolso en uno de los sofá que quedaba debajo de las escaleras, seguro el señor Iván o Robert lo habían dejado ahí.

Abrió el bolso, rebuscó hasta encontrar su teléfono móvil. Subió casi corriendo las escaleras de regreso a su habitación mientras marcaba el número de Jasper, pero por más que intentaba, una vez, tras otra, sólo conseguía que sus esperanzas murieran con la voz de la operadora.

No había nada que hacer, simplemente esperar. Dejaría su teléfono móvil tranquilo por si Edward la llamaba lo encontrase libre. Lo que menos quería era seguir entorpeciendo la situación.

Sulpicia se encontraba en el jacuzzi de su habitación hablando por teléfono con su amante y no se había percatado de la llegada inesperada de su hija.

Los ojos celestes de Jasper nunca habían mirado con tanto odio a una persona como lo hacía en ese momento con Aro Vulturi, quien supo manipular perfectamente la situación y encontró razones suficientes para que lo detuvieran.

Le quitaron todas sus pertenencias, tomaron sus datos y sus huellas dactilares para abrirle el expediente, haciéndolo sentir como un vulgar delincuente.

—Señor Cullen, tiene derecho a una llamada, si desea hacerlo es necesario que nos facilite el número y nombre. El secretario se comunicara con la persona que usted decida —informó el oficial de los derechos que le correspondían como ciudadano.

—Sí, voy a llamar a mi abogado Peter Johnson, pero no me sé el número. ¿Puedo buscarlo en el directorio de mi teléfono? —preguntó con voz calmada mirando al oficial a los ojos y evitando por todo los medios mirar a Aro Vulturi porque en él latían una ganas casi incontrolables de partirle la cara.

—Sí claro —dijo el hombre buscando en el sobre amarillo donde había metido las pertenencias del chico, sacó el iPhone y se lo entregó.

Jasper buscó el número y se lo mostró al oficial, quien lo anotó en un pequeño taco de hojas y una vez más apagó el teléfono móvil. Hizo un ademán a uno de los policías que ante el llamado de su superior se aceró y se paró al lado del joven rubio.

—Es necesario pasarlo a una celda señor Cullen, en media hora le informaremos a su abogado —comunicó el hombre con amabilidad.

Jasper no dijo nada sólo se puso de pie y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo cargada de desprecio a Vulturi que sonreía con satisfacción. No tenía la decencia siquiera de ocultar que esa era su intensión.

— ¿Puedo retirarme señor oficial? —preguntó Aro acomodándose las solapas del saco y aunque se sintiese satisfecho del proceder de la ley, no podía obviar el dolor en su rostro que lo sentía diez veces más grande. Y al menos había logrado el cometido de que el desgraciado pasara una noche tras rejas, porque seguramente su padre movería sus influencias para sacarlo cuanto antes.

—Sí señor Vulturi, ha sido todo, sin embargo deberá presentarse mañana a las diez de la mañana —informó el hombre con tono ceremonial

—Bien, aquí estaré —dijo poniéndose de pie y le tendió la mano al oficial quien por cortesía la recibió—. Feliz noche.

—Igualmente, uno de los oficiales lo acompañara a la puerta —le notificó. Aro asintió en silencio y al darse la vuelta ya el uniformado lo esperaba para conducirlo a la salida.

Jasper se dejó caer en la pequeña cama metálica con un colchón de goma espuma que no tenía media pulgada de grosor y colocó a un lado el saco. Se desabrochó los puños y se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos y se deshojó varios botones, exponiendo parte de su pecho.

Se sentía molesto y frustrado, no tenía previsto que las cosas con Alice fuesen a salir de esa manera y mucho menos que la chica fuese tan importante para él al punto de defenderla de ese modo, al punto de querer tener la fuerza necesaria para doblar esos barrotes e ir a buscarla.

Apenas el taxi estacionó frente a la puerta principal de la mansión Vulturi, se abrió una de las puertas traseras y Aro bajó, le pagó sin siquiera despedir al taxista subió de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalinata de la entrada. Abrió la puerta y la lanzó sin ningún cuidado, el golpe retumbó en gran parte de la residencia.

Sulpicia que bajaba las escaleras con una revista en las manos se quedó mirándolo fijamente ante la falta de respeto con la que se anunciaba su esposo.

— ¿Dónde está Alice? —inquirió evidenciando la molestia que lo consumía.

—No lo sé, en clases. Normalmente a esta hora está en clases y tú intentando rendir sexualmente con alguna de tus amantes —le dijo irónicamente, suponiendo que el terrible estado de ánimo de su esposo se debía a algún rechazo por parte de alguna de las zorritas con las que siempre andaba.

— ¡Sulpicia! No estoy para estupideces teñidas de sarcasmo —vociferó con rabia e impaciencia.

—Entonces si sabes para qué preguntas. Yo no sé, seguro estará en su habitación —dijo alzándose de hombros y sin que el grito de su marido la perturbara en lo más mínimo.

—Te importa una mierda tu hija —siseó apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, molestándose aún más ante la impotencia de no encontrar la total atención de Sulpicia.

—Evidentemente has tenido un mal día, no estoy para discutir. Hoy no Aro, ve a buscar con el que te dejó la cara de esa manera y paga tus molestias con él, no conmigo, ni con mi hija —negó con uno de sus dedos índice—. El cirujano me ha dicho que no debo estresarme porque no podrá intervenirme y por si no lo recuerdas mañana me voy a hacer la reconstrucción vaginal —le informó que no iba a lograr alterarla con su estúpida molestia.

—El que me dejo así es el hombre que se está cogiendo a tu hija. La encontré saliendo de un hotel con un tipo de treinta años y tú te preocupas por reconstruirte la vagina —protestó incrédulo y molesto, realmente molesto.

Sulpicia tragó en seco y sus ojos evidenciaron la alerta, no esperaba que Aro se enterara de esa manera y no tan rápido. Y él pudo vislumbrar en la mirada de Sulpicia que era cómplice de la situación.

— ¡Lo sabías! Maldición me creen estúpido, me ocultan las cosas. ¿Acaso las dos están confabulando en mi contra? —inquirió sintiendo tanta rabia que estaba seguro sufriría un ataque al corazón. Las venas en su cuello se dejaban ver ante la rápida circulación a la cual lo sometía la ira.

—No tiene treinta, es un niño, apenas tiene veintiséis y es buen chico —le aclaró tratando de mostrarse despreocupada y que supiera que sólo estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua—. Un hombre es más responsable, de lo que podría ser un chico de la misma edad de Alice. —razonó encontrando la manera de que Aro no hiciera una hecatombe de la relación de su hija.

— ¡Le lleva siete años! Además es hijo de mal nacido de Carlisle Cullen —con movimientos temblorosos por la rabia se repasaba una ceja con las yemas de los dedos, apenas encontrando la voluntad para abofetear a su mujer a ver si de esa manera terminaba de madurar y se tomaba las cosas en serio.

— ¿Y qué son siete años? ¡Ay por favor! Aro deja de ser tan retrogrado. Tú me llevas nueve —le recordó soltando un bufido, para que supiera que estaba pasando de ridículo—. En cuanto a lo de Cullen, no sé de qué hablas. A él único con apellido Cullen que conozco es el multimillonario brasileño y si está saliendo con un hijo de él, corro a casarla ya mismo, en este instante —determinó. Estaba completamente segura de que un candidato para su hija de esa talla no encontraría en ninguna parte.

—Contigo no se puede hablar. Las estupideces se están apoderando de las pocas neuronas que te quedan —dijo con dientes apretados y tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás. Necesitaba alejarse unos centímetros o no podría responder por sus actos.

—Evidentemente dije algo malo. No creas que me harás llorar con tus insultos —dijo encaminándose y con toda la intensión le tropezó el hombro al bajar las escaleras—. Te agradezco no le hagas la vida imposible a Alice. Déjala tranquila que ya bastante mal le has hecho —le dijo con gran advertencia en su voz, sin volverse a mirarlo mientras seguía bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Ahora yo soy él que le hago mal? —preguntó, deteniéndose y girando sobre sus talones—. Velar por su bienestar, estar pendiente de ella no es mal. Sólo trato de protegerla y no quiero que me desautorices delante de ella —exigió observando cómo su esposa se detenía en el rellano de las escaleras, se giraba y lo encaraba.

—Tengo todo el derecho para hacerlo, si veo que te pasas de la raya y conduces una vez más a mi hija a los extremos que la llevas, vamos a tener problemas, los vamos a tener Aro —dijo con autoridad y señalándolo. Ella no iba a permitir que su esposo en el afán por sobreproteger a Alice le hiciese más daño del que ya le había hecho.

—Sé cómo hablar con mi hija, algo que tú no haces —reprochó girándose nuevamente y se encaminó al encuentro con Alice.

Aro entró a la habitación de Alice sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y la encontró acostada en medio de su cama abrazando una almohada. Sin pedir permiso llegó hasta la mesa de noche y agarró el teléfono móvil de la chica.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendida incorporándose rápidamente. En su semblante se notaban todas las lágrimas derramadas.

—Te dije que estabas castigada, aún no levanto el castigo —le avisó y con un jalón desconectaba el teléfono local, agarró la portátil de su habitación y todo lo que le sirviese a la chica para una posible comunicación con Jasper Cullen.

Alice al ver lo que hacía su padre saltó de la cama y se pudo a la defensiva.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! Son mis cosas, no tienes derecho —le recriminó Alice siguiéndolo con paso apresurado y parándosele en frente.

—Soy tu padre, vives en mi casa y mientras lo hagas te toca hacer lo que yo diga —le discutió señalándole el rostro, demostrándole quien tenía la autoridad.

— ¡No es tu casa! —explotó enfurecida—. Es mía, todo es mío, hasta la ropa que llevas puesta ¿y me tratas de esta manera? —primera vez en su vida que encontraba el valor para enfrentar a su padre, por lo que Aro quedó estupefacto ante las palabras de su hija.

—Eso es lo que te dice ese hijo de puta… —soltó sin pensar, pero se controló para no ser vulgar delante de su hija. Dejó libre un pesado suspiro para retener un poco su molestia—. Todo esto puede ser tuyo, puede que tu abuelo te lo haya heredado, pero yo soy tu tutor legal y no voy a permitir que hagas tonterías. Por encima de todo eso soy tu padre y tengo todo el derecho de protegerte de un hombre que sólo busca…. busca, ya sabes lo que busca. No eres tonta Alice.

—Él me quiere, de verdad lo hace —le hizo saber y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a rodar nuevamente por sus mejillas—. Se preocupa por mí, tanto como tú, sólo que de manera sana. No me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero, tiene la paciencia para convencerme y no gritarme exasperado. Tú no puedes comprenderlo porque eres un egoísta que exclusivamente piensa en sí mismo, siempre has pensado en ti mismo. La abuela tiene razón cuando dice que tu egoísmo no conoce límites, que por culpa de eso has cometido muchos errores y ni siquiera haces un poco de tiempo para recapacitar.

— ¡Tu abuela no sabe nada! Mi madre está enferma y dice tonterías. Ella sabe muy bien que aunque recapacite en ciertos errores no hay nada que hacer y no voy a discutir con una jovencita que sólo tiene las hormonas alborotadas y trata de manipularme para que la deje ver a un hombre que es un pervertido y deja que juegue con ella.

— ¡No es ningún pervertido! Jasper me quiere —aseguró con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

—No te quiere, no de verdad. Es un hombre que pronto se cansará de su fantasía con la colegiala y no voy a seguir dándote explicaciones de mi proceder. No lo ves más y punto —finalizó el tema con rotundidad.

—Sí lo voy a ver, no podrás tenerme encerrada toda la vida.

—Ponme a prueba Alice Vulturi —dijo tomando el monitor de la computadora de escritorio desconectándolo y al igual que los demás aparatos tecnológicos los sacó de la habitación.

Alice saltó de la cama y fue detrás de su padre.

—No vas a quitarme mis cosas —dijo jalándole la portátil la cual ante el forcejo cayó al suelo.

—Regresa a tu habitación en este instante antes de que pierda la paciencia —advirtió mirándola a los ojos con los de él cargados de ira.

— ¿O me pegarás de nuevo? —inquirió con los ojos brillantes por la furia.

—Si es necesario lo haré, así que ve a tu habitación, entiende que estás castigada, me has decepcionado.

—No es una novedad, antes de nacer ya lo había hecho… no es mi culpa que no usaras un método anticonceptivo eficiente —le reclamó dándose media vuelta y encaminándose con paso enérgico a su habitación lanzando la puerta y el estruendo hizo retumbar los cristales de la ventana de su cuarto. Corrió a su cama dejándose caer y una vez más rompió en llanto, ésta vez con el nuevo ingrediente de la rabia.

Jasper había encontrado que al menos uno de los oficiales le encontrase un cigarrillo. No era de la marca a los estaba acostumbrado, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era una buena fumada de Roadkill Skunk para ver si eso lo ayudaba a calmarse un poco.

La presión en su pecho lo consumía. Sentir esa rabia atrapada en su interior era como una bomba de tiempo.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y suponía que sería uno de los oficiales, pero a los segundos dedujo que eran dos personas por el eco que producía la suela de los zapatos en el piso de concreto pulido. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, porque estaba seguro que era Peter, pero el corazón se le instaló en la garganta al ver que quien acompañaba al oficial era Edward. Su mirada se encontró con la dorada de su primo que parecían flamas que querían incinerarlo. Las facciones de su rostro endurecidas fueron la advertencia de la rabia que lo inundaba y de que hacia él se avecinaba una tormenta, ¡cómo si no hubiese tenido suficiente!

El sonido de la celda al abrirse automáticamente irrumpió en el lugar. Edward iba con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mostrando una falsa tranquilidad, pero Jasper sabía que estaba molesto, muy molesto. Se lo decía la mandíbula tensada de Edward y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Gracias Wilson —Edward agradeció al oficial que ya conocía y entró a la celda.

—Paso en cinco minutos —le informó el policía y la reja se cerró. El hombre se marchó, brindándole privacidad a los primos.

—Mandé a llamar a Peter —se adelantó Jasper antes de que Edward le hiciese algún reproche.

— ¿Sabes por qué no te parto la puta cara en este preciso momento? —inquirió Edward con dientes apretados contendiendo su rabia. Jasper no dijo nada, sólo le mantuvo la mirada y entonces eso aumentó la decepción en el fiscal—. Mis advertencias te importan una mierda.

—Iba a decírtelo, tenía planeado hablar contigo ésta noche. Se me salió de las manos —dijo sin desviarle la mirada, no le tenía miedo a Edward y era mejor afrontar la situación.

— ¿Se te salió de las manos? —inquirió incrédulo, mientras sus ojos destellaban por la ira—. ¡Te estás cogiendo a Alice! —explotó en un grito sin poder contenerse—.Te dije, cientos, miles de veces, respeta a Alice. Te dije que era una niña, pero no puedes controlar tu verga y tenías que llevártela a la cama, ¿era un himen más para tu colección? maldita sea Jasper… —resopló dando un paso hacia atrás porque estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—No voy a lastimarla, no le haré daño —trató de mediar el rubio, no tenía ánimos de iniciar una pelea con su primo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente jodido con el padre de Alice.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Una semana, dos cuando mucho, a ver. Un mes, si acepta que te cojas a otras delante de ella. Meterla en tu mundo de perversidades. Alice no es de ese tipo de mujeres —vociferó sintiéndose impotente y con la ira galopando casi desbocada dentro de él.

—Sé que no lo es, no voy a inducirla a ese mundo, no es lo que quiero para ella —dejó libre un pesado suspiro y con una de las manos de frotó el rostro—. No es una más del montón. Con ella no quiero hacerlo. Sé que cometí un error al no decirlo pero es que a ti es imposible llegar. Más que mi primo te has convertido en una maldita muralla, no te da la puta gana de entenderme —reprochó sintiéndose cada vez más enredado entre la situación y sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué te haga una fiesta para que te cojas a una niña con la vida llena de problemas emocionales y que la hagas mierda?

—No es eso lo que quiero, con Alice es distinto… yo… yo la quiero —dijo dejándose caer sentado en la cama—. De verdad la quiero.

Edward dio un paso al frente como fiera irascible.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? No me he pintado la cara para que me veas de payaso, las burlas para otro momento, porque no tengo paciencia… a otro imbécil con la trama de película rosa. Me vas a decir que te has enamorado de la virgen inexperta, que la niña vuelve mierda al casanova y toda esa sarta de estupideces, no me veas la cara Jasper —advirtió con dientes apretados.

—No te estoy viendo la cara, es la verdad y me importa una mierda si me crees o no. No es sólo el plano sexual, es mucho más. Es estar con ella, es una mujer, sé que no me va a dejar. Yo puedo protegerla, ella me necesita y por eso no me va abandonar —musitó las últimas palabras dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Ese el puto problema. ¡No es tu madre! Tu madre era una hija de puta que no le importaban los hijos, que prefería un orgasmo con un garoto menor a un abrazo sincero de sus hijos. No todas las mujeres sirven para ser madre. No tienes que buscar una mujer emocionalmente débil para que te demuestre que no te va abandonar como lo hizo esa infeliz —al punto que se encontraba no le importaba si a Jasper le agradaba o no que se expresara de esa manera de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo.

—No voy a discutir contigo lo que quiero o no quiero en mi vida, no eres mi padre. Yo quiero a Alice y me importa una mierda si tú lo aceptas o no. No tienes el derecho, ni la moral para reprocharme nada —exigió elevando la mirada y clavándola en Edward, imponiéndose en la situación. No era un niño con el cual su primo pudiese hacer lo que se le viniera en gana—. Pedí que viniera mi abogado —dijo con determinación.

—Bien, no tengo el derecho, ni la moral, pero si sigues con Alice, si no buscas la manera de cortar esta estupidez por lo sano, te olvidas de mi amistad. No te voy a secundar en esto, porque sé que no es más que un capricho —le dijo Edward con seguridad. Él no podía permitir que Jasper siguiese con ese absurdo y terminara lastimando a Alice.

El rubio fijó su mirada en la de su primo y no pudo evitar que la de él se cristalizara ante la rabia y el dolor. Le dolía que su hermano, su cómplice, no lograra comprenderlo.

—Todo lo pones en una maldita balanza, jódete tú y tu patético instinto. No me conoces, no sabes nada de lo que verdaderamente puedo sentir… —en ese momento el oficial regresaba interrumpiendo el reproche que le hacía a Edward.

—Pueden salir ambos, su abogado ha pagado la fianza señor Cullen —informó con amabilidad dirigiéndose a Jasper, al tiempo que la puerta de barrotes se abría.

Edward se encaminó dejando a Jasper sentado en la cama. Él sabía que esa misma noche sería puesto en libertad, pues había dejado a Peter solucionando el inconveniente, pero se había arrepentido. Debió dejarlo al menos un par de días en prisión a ver si el encierro lo ayudaba a recapacitar y dejaba de lado el capricho. Jasper debía comprender que no todo lo que quería lo tendría, ya no era un niño al que Carlisle malcriaba comprándole cualquier cosa que se le antojara.

El rubio agarró el saco y la corbata, y las colgó de su antebrazo. Se puso de pie y salió de la celda, siendo seguido por el uniformado.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Peter llegando hasta él y palmeándole la espalda.

—Más o menos ¿cómo fue que Edward se enteró que me habían detenido? Di tu número —le reprochó, pensando que su abogado lo había traicionado con su primo.

—Las casualidades existen… —intentaba decir algo mas pero Jasper intervino.

—No es muy conveniente que ese comentario provenga de un abogado —acotó con gran sarcasmo—, no son ustedes lo que no creen en las casualidades y que todo tiene una causa, ¿o sólo es un ejercicio de oficio?

—Cuando me llamaron estaba reunido con Edward, me tomó por sorpresa la noticia y ya sabes lo intuitivo que es tu primo. Por cierto me toca llevarte al departamento. Está que se lo llevan los demonios.

—Me importa una mierda, es su problema si se molesta. —no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que Edward ordenara no mandaba en su vida y era su problema cómo se tomaba la situación.

—Jasper vas a permitir que una niña interfiera en su relación de primos, si las encuentras a dos por uno, sólo con pararte en la puerta de cualquier preparatoria las tienes —dijo con cautela, pero la mirada que le lanzó el rubio le hizo saber que había soltado la lengua más de la cuenta—. Está bien no he dicho nada —masculló sintiéndose reprendido por su cliente.

—No voy al apartamento, no te preocupes yo agarro un taxi. Ve a ver televisión y a rascarte las pelotas —le aconsejo para que lo dejara solo—. No necesito a ningún sabueso oliéndome el culo. Sé que Edward te lo ha pedido.

—Te recuerdo que estás en libertad provisional —le advirtió con determinación.

—Eso lo sé —dijo con el fastidio de un niño malcriado.

Le entregaron las pertenencias y al salir se topó con sus guardaespaldas que lo esperaban en la entrada. Mucha suerte había tenido con escapárseles durante la tarde. Al menos aprovechó la presencia de ellos para que lo llevaran hasta el hotel donde había quedado su auto.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Pobre Jasper, Edward esta bien cabreado.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Cómo has subido? —preguntó en medio de toques de labios, no quería dejar de besarlo por temor a que desapareciera._

— _Subir a tu balcón no es difícil y mucho menos si mi Julieta está encerrada. Te he estado llamando pero todas las llamadas terminaron en el buzón de mensajes —le informó y se dejaba caer sentado en la cama juvenil de Alice la cual crujió un poco ante el peso de los dos._


	20. Capítulo No 19

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 19**

El agua tibia le había ayudado a calmarse un poco y su llanto cesado. Vistió su pijama de camiseta sin mangas de fondo blanco y conejos rosados con celestes y un culote rosado de encaje.

Su madre le había traído un poco de comida. Pensaba no cenar, pero Jasper le había pedido que lo hiciera por lo que aún sin ganas comió un poco de ensalada de col y tomates verdes.

Al terminar su madre se quedó con ella por una hora acariciándole los cabellos, mientras su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de la rubia.

—Ve a descansar mamá, tienes una cirugía programada y debes estar relajada —le pidió en un susurro. No pretendía que su madre se desvelara por su culpa.

—No hace falta, estoy bien aquí contigo. Tu padre debe estar con su mal humor —le dijo con media sonrisa y le pellizcaba una mejilla con ternura.

—No le hagas caso, sé que es por mi culpa pero si quieres puedes ir a una de las habitaciones desocupadas, yo estaré bien. Prometo no darte ningún susto —Alice estaba completamente segura de que su madre pensaba que al dejarla sola podría atentar contra su vida como lo había hecho anteriormente.

—Alice, mi princesa… —Sulpicia se dobló y le dio un beso en la frente—. Confío en que no lo harás, ahora tienes una ilusión y yo te apoyo. Tu padre tendrá que entenderlo, va a entender que ya no eres una niña —le prometió mirando a los ojos grises de su hija.

—No lo hará, mi padre es demasiado obtuso —murmuró levantándose dejando que su sedosa y larga cabellera castaña clara cayera cobre sus hombros.

—Voy a convencerlo ya verás, me voy a descansar sólo si prometes que tú también lo harás, que intentarás dormir un poco —pidió acomodándole los cabellos con tiernos movimientos y admiraba la hermosa carita de su hija.

—Lo haré, voy a dormir, ve tranquila a descansar porque si sigues perdiendo sueño, no sólo tendrás que hacerte la reconstrucción vaginal, también tendrás que recurrir al lifting —le aguijoneó sonriendo.

— ¿Crees que me hace falta? —preguntó llevándose las manos al rostro y tanteándolo con cautela.

— ¡No! Estás hermosa mamá, no te hace falta nada, ni siquiera sé por qué pretendes hacerte esa cirugía mañana —acotó un poco confundida con las decisiones de su madre.

— ¡Ay mi amor! Es que… verás una mujer con los años va cambiando. Nuestra vagina es un músculo… —Sulpicia buscaba las palabras necesarias para explicarle a su hija—. Ya no siento igual que tú. —le dijo con complicidad—. Ya quisiera. Recuerdo todas las sensaciones que se viven cuando uno se inicia en la práctica sexual —dejó libre un suspiro—. Según el doctor dice que me voy a sentir de veinte nuevamente —invocó sonriendo como una niña y Alice la secundo, sintiéndose identificada con su madre. Había descubierto que al confiarle su secreto de que ya no era virgen, dejó de verla como una mocosa, ahora la veía como a una amiga.

—Bueno entonces ve a dormir, prometo hacerlo también —le dio su palabra y se lanzó a cerrar el cuello de su madre entre sus brazos y le dio un beso, en la mejilla.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa me llamas —le pidió con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

—Lo haré —prometió dejándose caer acostada abrazándose a una almohada y le sonrió para brindarle confianza a su madre.

Sulpicia se puso de pie y antes de salir de la habitación apagó las luces, dejando solamente encendido el velador que reflejaba sombras de estrellas, nubes y flores en las paredes. Imágenes que captaban la mirada de Alice al verlas girar una y otra vez.

Poco a poco, la repetición de la misma secuencia de imágenes fue sumergiéndola en un sopor que la obligaba a ceder, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, sintiendo los párpados pesados. Morfeo estaba a pocos segundos de raptarla entre sus brazos, pero un eco lejano inundo sus oídos y a los segundos se hizo más claro, distinguiendo el sonido característico de suaves golpes a un cristal, lo cual hizo que su sueño desapareciera inmediatamente y que se incorporara casi violentamente.

El corazón se le desbocó, así como una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Sin pensarlo saltó de la cama y corrió a su ventana, apenas creyendo que su hermoso, maravilloso y enorme novio estaba en su balcón, con la más cálida de las sonrisas.

Le quitó el seguro a la puerta de cristal, la corrió y jaló a Jasper por una mano. Sabía que parado ahí podía verlo alguno de los hombres de seguridad. Sin perder tiempo y sin dejarlo hablar siquiera se le lanzó encima, cerrando con sus brazos el cuello y colgándose de él, mientras su boca ansiosa buscó la de Jasper, que la besó con infinita ternura, un beso lento y sublime.

— ¿Cómo has subido? —preguntó en medio de toques de labios, no quería dejar de besarlo por temor a que desapareciera.

—Subir a tu balcón no es difícil y mucho menos si mi Julieta está encerrada. Te he estado llamando pero todas las llamadas terminaron en el buzón de mensajes —le informó y se dejaba caer sentado en la cama juvenil de Alice la cual crujió un poco ante el peso de los dos.

—Mi padre lo tiene, no tengo manera para comunicarme contigo —le cerró con las piernas la cintura de Jasper, pegando su centro contra el vientre de su novio.

— ¿Te lastimó? —preguntó acariciándole con los nudillos la mejilla maltratada por Aro Vulturi y ella negó en silencio.

—Sólo me dejó incomunicada, estoy castigada —dijo poniendo los ojos en blando ante un gesto de evidente fastidio.

—No pensé que tu padre fuese tan impulsivo. Te juro que no le hice nada por ti, pero quise matarlo cuando te agredió. Sé que es tu padre, pero no tiene el derecho para hacerlo.

—Nunca antes me había pegado, siempre me regaña, pero es la primera vez que me agrede, entiendo que esté molesto… —ella no quería entender las razones de su padre. Estaba fastidiada del asunto y quería pasar la página cuanto antes—. Ay Jasper ya no hablemos de eso, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí y… y ¿quieres repetir lo que me dijiste antes de que te llevaran detenido? —le preguntó invitando a que las pupilas de Jasper siguieran el movimiento de las de ella.

— ¿Repetir qué? ¿Repetir que te quiero? Te quiero Alice, de verdad lo hago… —le dijo rozando con sus labios los de ella, sin dejar que lo besara—. Te quiero jovencita —murmuró mientras sus labios rodaban por la mandíbula de la chica—. No sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero me has atrapado, no sé con qué poder, ni por qué haces la diferencia —confesó en medio de susurros, mientras llevaba una de sus manos y le acariciaba la nuca, así como con sus labios le rozaban la oreja—. Te has convertido en un todo para mí. Te conocí y me has hecho ver que hay mucho más allá de un cuerpo, que una mirada puede ser más profunda de lo que suponía. Hay emociones que desconocía y que son más bonitas y me llenan más que otras. Contigo soy como verdaderamente quiero ser, me siento libre, sin restricciones —le cerró con los brazos la diminuta cintura y la pegó por entero a su cuerpo, sintiéndola temblar y tal vez ella era consciente de como él también temblaba.

Jasper al estar con Alice comprendió que cuando tenía relaciones con tres o cuatro mujeres en una misma noche, todos en una habitación, era porque en ellas buscaba esas sensaciones desconocidas que Alice con su delgado cuerpo e inocencia había despertado, siempre había anhelado eso, sentirse querido de verdad, sentirse entre los brazos de una mujer que le prometía quedarse a su lado.

—Yo te quiero Jasper y no quiero nada más, te quiero a ti mi dios del trueno. Sentí miedo a que pensaras que no valía la pena, que no merecía tu esfuerzo, ni tú lucha — Alice le confesó su más grande miedo, enterrando la cara en el cuello de él, aferrándose a la gran espalda con las fuerzas que poseía—. Si necesitas que cambie algo para estar a tu altura, lo haré… sé que a veces soy algo infantil, pero prometo ser más madura de ahora en adelante —le dio su palabra, embriagándose con el aroma de su novio y sintiendo la calidez de su piel tibia.

—No quiero que cambies, me gustas como eres, toda tú… y no voy a permitir que te alejen de mí —aseguró, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, presionándolo con vehemencia y ternura, perdiéndose en esa carita entre angelical y pícara. Sintiéndose iluminado por esa mirada gris que brillaba en medio de las penumbras de estrellas, nubes y flores que ofrecían el velador.

Fue Alice quien se robó los centímetros que los separaban y se apoderó de la boca de Jasper, en un beso urgente mientras danzaba sobre él con toda la intensión de excitarlo. Lo necesitaba y le importaba una mierda que su padre estuviese al otro lado de la pared.

Sus manos empezaron a desabotonar la camisa mientras Jasper se aferraba con caricias a sus muslos, apretándolos y ayudándola a moverse.

—No debemos. Estamos en tu habitación —murmuró él en medio de besos y mordisqueos a los labios de la chica.

—Tus palabras no van con… tus acciones. Te quiero aquí en mi habitación. Que nos burlemos de mi padre y su estúpido proceder… que burles los límites que él nos ha puesto, te quiero arriesgado Jasper. —pidió en voz muy baja, calentándose con el aliento de su novio.

—Pero nos van a escuchar, te van a escuchar —susurró y sus manos se escabullían a través del short de tela de encaje, apoderándose de las nalgas de la chica, era ese deseo ardiente e irrefrenable luchando contra la razón.

—Me amordazas —sugirió ella alejándose un poco y quitándose la camiseta.

—No… no Alice —se negó mirándola a los ojos.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a cumplir mis fantasías… bien yo quiero que lo hagamos aquí, en mi cama y que me amordaces con esto —le exigió entregándole la camiseta.

Jasper no pudo evitar tragar en seco, tratando de pasar la sorpresa, mientras sentía que esa niña se le aferraba cada vez más a los átomos de su cuerpo.

—Únicamente cuando lo considere necesario —le informó dejando de lado la prenda y la tomó por el torso elevándola lo suficiente para tener los senos de Alice a la altura de su rostro—. Ay mis tetitas, me han hecho adicto, ya las extrañaba —murmuró en medio de delicados besos que le arrancaban estremecimientos al cuerpo de la chica.

Alice apretó los labios tragándose un jadeo cuando él le succionaba los pezones con gentileza.

—Ellas también te extrañaban —susurró Alice con la boca en la coronilla del chico, aferrándose a los rubios cabellos.

Jasper no quería y no debía tardar más de lo debido, por lo que en un movimiento rápido la colocó en la cama y con desespero se deshacía de la camisa, mientras Alice se quitaba el culote arrastrando al mismo tiempo sus pantaletas.

Desvestirse en tiempo récord, se había convertido en la especialidad de ambos cuando las ganas les atacaban. Eran un volcán a punto de erupción y debían darse prisa antes de explotar.

Jasper se posó sobre ella, equilibrando su peso al apoyarse con las rodillas y las manos, y en medio de una larga mirada irrumpía en las entrañas inundadas de su novia. Ambos contuvieron la respiración y apretaron los dientes, dominando ese jadeo que exteriorizaba el placer que los recorría internamente con sus ráfagas.

El rubio se balanceaba lentamente y ella se acoplaba al mismo ritmo, recibiendo sonriente y jadeante cada embestida.

Cada vez que ella no podía contener los alaridos de placer, él la besaba, la callaba a besos, pero sabía que necesitaba un poco más, más ímpetu que los hiciera enloquecer a ambos.

Jasper temía que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriera y entrara el padre de Alice, pero esa sensación lo excitaba como nunca, era una mezcla de ternura al ver cómo el velador recreaba en sus cuerpos desnudos imágenes infantiles y perversión por lo que hacían, era romper reglas y ese era su pasatiempo preferido.

Agarró la camiseta de algodón de Alice e hizo la mordaza perfecta. Ella sin esperar orden abrió la boca, y él la colocó, pero con sus manos acunó el rostro y los ojos de ella brillaban de satisfacción.

Jasper la besó en la frente y sus arremetidas aumentaban de rapidez y profundidad, mientras la pequeña cama crujía y los jadeos de la chica se arremolinaban en el trapo en su boca. Él cerraba los ojos y escondía su cara en el cuello de ella, gruñendo contra el palpitar enloquecido de las venas en el cuello de Alice.

Trataba de mantener el control y que la cama no golpeara en la pared. La piel de su espalda ardía ante la divina tortura a la que Alice lo sometía al aferrarse con sus uñas, mostrándole de la manera más cruda que disfrutaba su manera de hacerla su mujer, una y otra vez.

Jasper sintió y disfrutó el orgasmo de Alice y sabiendo que sus jadeos más calmados no serían esa amenaza que despertarían al dragón al otro lado de la pared.

Retiró el trapo que la amordazaba para reemplazarla con su lengua que intermitente saboreaba y hurgaba en la boca de la chica, consiguiendo la calma que los corazones necesitaban, al menos el de ella, porque él una vez más se daba a la tarea de seguir.

No terminaba y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo a la mitad del camino, por lo que le brindó el vaivén involuntario de sus caderas, lo succionaba y seguía aferrada a él hasta que los labios y mejillas de su novio se arrebolaron en la explosión del torrente sanguíneo. En cómo se desbocaba ante el orgasmo y él ahogaba un alarido ronco, el cuerpo se le bañó en sudor. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Jasper golpear contra sus senos. Él se detuvo y ella esperó la eyaculación, pero no llegó, no lo sintió derramarse, estaba pensando que palabras utilizar en el momento, cuando su novio retomó sus movimientos dentro de ella.

—Jasper… —murmuró lo más bajito posible, porque no podían hablar, eso lo sabía. Estaba desconcertada porque estaba segura que Jasper había tenido un orgasmo pero no había eyaculado.

—Solo un… poco más —dijo sonriente y le mordisqueaba los labios, mientras su pelvis se movía al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Ella lo complacía y disfrutaba de la fricción, de los besos, del sudor y aroma, dejándose llevar por él, frunciendo el ceño o ahogando los jadeos cada vez que Jasper jugaba con las fibras de su placer y una vez más despertaba en ella las ganas de alcanzar la gloria.

Jasper se aferraba a los muslos de Alice y le abría las piernas un poco más, para después tomarle las caderas y amenazar con fundirla en él.

La respiración agitada de la chica era la señal de que una vez más iba en busca del éxtasis. Sin embargo, él lo alcanzó antes que ella dejándola famélica por él, quien tuvo recurrir a la ayuda de dos de sus dedos, brindándole el placer requerido hasta hacerla convulsionar ante el orgasmo, cubriéndole la boca con su mano libre y evitar que la expresión de la cumbre del deseo no llegara a oídos de sus padres.

Abrazados y en medio de besos, le daban tiempo a que los corazones recobraran sus latidos normales. No hacían falta palabras, sólo caricias, miradas y sonrisas cómplices y tiernas.

Necesitaban asearse un poco, por lo que se dirigieron al baño, donde trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible y conteniendo las risas como si fuesen dos niños traviesos, una vez vestidos Jasper le dio un caluroso abrazo al cual ella se aferró con todas su fuerzas, sabía que inevitablemente esa era la despedida.

—Tengo que solucionar unas cosas, buscaré la manera de que tu padre acepte nuestra relación… —le notificó con la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de su novia.

— ¿Cómo lograste que te soltaran tan rápido?… Estuve llamando a Edward y nunca me contestó —intervino Alice frotándole la espalda con cariño.

—Edward está algo molesto. Piensa que soy un desgraciado, pero no me importa lo que piensen los demás, sólo quiero que estemos juntos, eso es lo verdaderamente importante... —buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono móvil—. Agárralo, debemos estar comunicados.

—Pero Jasper seguro recibirás llamadas importantes —le dijo rehusándose a tomarlo.

—Es más importante poder estar en contacto contigo, así que agárralo. En unos quince minutos te llamaré y guardarás el número. Bien puedes ser mi secretaria —le dijo regalándole un guiño cargado de pillería—. Si ves que es muy importante le das mi número, pero el único que puede llamarme es mi padre, yo le avisaré que tú tienes mi teléfono y no habrá problema.

Alice agarró el iPhone de Jasper, observándolo sin poder creer que su novio le permitiera quedarse con un objeto tan personal.

—Gracias —musitó sintiendo como la garganta se le inundaba.

—Permíteme un segundo —le pidió el teléfono una vez más—. Voy a quitarle la opción de bloqueo —en menos de un minuto se lo entregó completamente desbloqueado.

—Te prometo que no lo revisaré —agarró el teléfono y lo apretó con sus dos manos, atesorándolo como ninguna otra cosa.

Jasper como respuesta le acunó el rostro.

—Tienes mi permiso para hacerlo —le regaló un beso lento muy lento que acentuaba en la ternura, al cual ella correspondió de la misma manera, hasta que poco a poco fueron pausándolo y lo detuvieron por completo. Él le tomó la mano y la guió de regreso a la habitación.

Salieron al balcón y con la ayuda de ella se dispuso a bajar, no sin antes darle un toque de labios.

—Buenas noche mi Romeo —le dijo sonriente acariciándole una mejilla mientras él colgaba de su balcón.

—Ya me la has dado mi Julieta —murmuró impulsándose y dándole un último beso.

Alice lo vio balancearse hasta caer en uno de los aleros de las ventanas del pasillo y de esa dio un salto al jardín. Ella no lo haría ni loca, porque la altura era considerable. Sin embargo él cayó limpiamente y salió corriendo.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Ohhhh… si se entera Aro, mínimo la manda bien lejos. jajajajaja**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¡Mierda Edward me has asustado! —exclamó sintiendo como toda la adrenalina que la recorría se le iba al suelo, al ver al brasileño sentado en el sofá dándole la espalda y con la portátil en la mesa baja de centro._

 _Edward se sobresaltó ante el casi grito de Bella que lo tomó por sorpresa, giró medio cuerpo y al mismo tiempo con manos rápidas cerraba el documento que tenía abierto._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A ésta hora? —preguntó bajando el bate y un gran alivio se apoderó de su ser, los latidos empezaron a disminuir, así como el temblor de su cuerpo_

— _¿Vas a agredirme? —preguntó sonriendo y anclando la mirada en el bate; observando a Bella que salía de la oscuridad y él elevaba las manos a modo de rendición._


	21. Capítulo No 20

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 20**

Estaba oscuro, el olor a moho y arena mojada, inundaba sus fosas nasales haciéndole reconocer inmediatamente el lugar donde se encontraba, por lo que se llenó de pánico y apenas podía moverse dentro del reducido lugar subterráneo.

La sed era abrazadora y la humedad hacía que su cuerpo se cubriera en sudor, mientras el corazón amenazaba con reventarle el pecho y aunque tenía ganas de llorar, no lo hacía. Su orgullo, ese que se fue fortaleciendo con el pasar del tiempo, no le permitía derramar lágrimas, no quería que la escuchara llorar y prefería morderse los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, pero no liberaría los sollozos que se le arremolinaban en la garganta.

La línea de luz superior que se colaba por la rendija de las compuertas de madera, eran su única manera de diferenciar el día de la noche. Era de día, la luz era más fuerte y no hacía tanto frío.

A medida que su vista se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, pudo mirarse las manos y las piernas, no era la niña, ya era la mujer, pero llevaba puesto el vestido de tela de algodón que había sido blanco con estampados de la muñeca Strawberry Shortcake, pero no podía distinguirlos con exactitud por el sucio que lo oscurecía.

Se encontraba descalza y su cabello hecho nudos. Ya no era la niña, no lo era y no sabía qué hacía ahí. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Definitivamente había sido arrastrada a su pasado.

Afuera el viento empezaba a silbar con fuerza y hacía vibrar las hojas de madera amenazando con arrancarlas, pero no lograba su cometido y el viento helado se colocaba en el lugar haciendo pequeños remolinos con el aserrín que cubría partes del suelo arenoso.

— ¡Bella! —una voz que reconoció inmediatamente la instó a gatear hasta debajo de las puertas que le servían de techo.

—Señora Amellie… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó angustiada sin poder controlar las palabras que salían de su boca.

Lo peor era que estaba segura a que día correspondían, por lo que el corazón se le instaló en la garganta y toda ella empezó a temblar, al tiempo que sus lágrimas salían sin control porque sabía el triste desenlace de ese momento.

—No tengas miedo, sólo es el viento. Parece que viene una tormenta… Te he traído un poco de agua, abre la boca —le pidió la mujer desde el exterior. Ella estaba en su infierno personal y nadie podría sacarla.

Como autómata y como lo había hecho siempre que la encerraban en el mismo lugar y su ángel salvador la saciaba y evitaba que muriese deshidratada.

Pegó la boca a la rendija, sintiendo cómo el chorro de agua la llenaba y con la misma sed que siempre tenía, tragaba y pedía un poco más.

El viento cada vez era más fuerte y ella escuchaba crujir la estructura. La tierra temblaba, la sentía vibrar bajo sus rodillas apoyadas en la arena.

—Se acerca una tormenta, niña, aférrate a los muros de madera, hazlo fuerte, yo voy a regresar a la casa. Apenas pase la tormenta regresaré y te traeré algo de comer —le prometió con ternura.

— ¿Cómo está mi mamá? —preguntó desesperada.

—No lo sé, no la he visto. Me tengo que ir —la voz de la mujer denotaba urgencia y miedo—. ¿Prometes que te vas a aferrar a los muros?

—Lo haré —contestó con el corazón brincando en la garganta.

Las hojas de maderas se astillaron y algunas se le incrustaron en la espalda. Ante el pánico no pudo sentirlas, sólo escuchaba como si el mundo afuera se estuviese derrumbando, y aunque ella se encontraba encerrada no iba a ser excluida.

El suelo se estremecía, los estantillos de roble crujían y todo se hizo más oscuro. Cuando todo pasó, fue consciente del dolor que le causaban las astillas enterradas en su espalda, así como toda ella temblaba de manera incontrolable y el corazón se le iba a estallar.

Esperó y esperó. Llamó a gritos, pidió ayuda, pero no recibía respuestas. Escuchaba las sirenas de las patrullas y las ambulancias, la rendija y los huecos que quedaron cuando las compuertas de maderas se fragmentaron, hacían que los rayos del sol entraran.

También los hilos plateados de la luna o la luz incandescente de los faros de un helicóptero al que pudo ver a través de los agujeros de la madera. Empezó a sentir, mucho frío y las astillas incrustadas en su espalda no dejaban de doler. El cuerpo aumentaba su temperatura y escalofríos empezaron a recorrerla sin piedad.

Sentía la garganta irritada ante la sed. Se sentía débil por la falta de alimentos y la señora Amellie no llegó a darle un poco de agua como acostumbraba a hacerlo tres o cuatro veces por día.

No tuvo fuerzas para seguir gritando y las pocas que mantenía para estar despierta se agotaron y no supo cómo, ni cuándo salió de ese lugar. Cuando despertó estaba en un hospital y se encontraba nuevamente en su cuerpo de niña, compartiendo la habitación con siete niños más. Escuchaba a los doctores hablar, de que Tenopah había sido arrasado por dos tornados. El caminar enérgico por los pasillos le hacía saber que había muchas personas que requerían cuidados médicos.

Las fuerzas habían sido renovadas. Ya no sentía dolor ni ardor en la espalda, mucho menos sentía frío. Lo primero que pidió fue un poco de agua y una enfermera que atendía a otro niño dejó su labor de lado y se acercó. Con ternura le tocó la frente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó con una sonrisa que atrapó a la niña que la miraba y parpadeaba como si no pudiese creer en el gesto que la mujer vestida de blanco le prodigaba.

Después de varios segundos, el tiempo que se llevó en procesar la respuesta a la pregunta que le habían hecho, sólo asintió muy lentamente, manteniéndose en silencio.

La enfermera se puso de pie y se encaminó a la mesa de metal pintada de blanco donde reposaba una jarra y cuatro vasos sobre una bandeja de acero inoxidable.

La mirada de Bella, curiosa y algo atemorizada como la de un animalito silvestre, se enfocaba en cómo el líquido llenaba el vaso, aumentando su sed, haciendo la saliva pastosa, por lo que en un instinto primitivo paladeó.

Cuando por fin tuvo el vaso de cristal entre sus manos le dio un gran trago al vital líquido que refrescó su paladar y garganta, haciéndola jadear graciosamente, por lo que la amable mujer con una sonrisa le preguntó si quería más.

Ella asintió en silencio enfocando sus grandes ojos que esa mañana eran de un azul verdoso en el rostro pecoso de la enfermera y como ese animal desconfiado recibía el vaso nuevamente con agua. Sin desviar la mirada de la mujer le dio otro gran trago.

—Bella Swan —una enfermera la llamaba desde el quicio de la puerta y ella alzó la mano, tal como hacía en el colegio para que supieran que estaba presente—. Han venido a visitarte.

Detrás de la enfermera rubia de dulce sonrisa que acaba de llegar, aparecía y una vez más el pánico. Quiso salir corriendo o esconderse debajo de la camilla donde estaba acostada, pero se quedó inmóvil apretando con fuerza el vaso, amenazando con romperlo, pero el cristal era resistente y no cedía ante el ímpetu con que ella lo sometía.

Sin embargo al despertar encontró una manera más eficiente de escapar. El corazón se le iba a reventar, se cubrió la cara con las manos y agradeció a Dios que sólo fuese una pesadilla, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar a la señora Amellie, quien murió en el desastre y aunque durante muchos años se dijo que no era su culpa, bien sabía que sí lo había sido. Si tal vez le hubiese dado tiempo de refugiarse, si no habría ido a calmarle la sed y regalarle palabras de aliento.

Y las lágrimas subieron por su garganta hasta derramarse, las que se limpiaba con las mismas ganas con las que quería borrar definitivamente esos recuerdos que aunque se empeñase en retenerlos en el pasado. Ellos buscaban la manera de salir a flote, a torturarla recordándole que no estaba libre, que en cualquier momento podía aparecer y que kilómetros de distancia no eran suficiente para salvarse. Todavía sentía miedo. Se encargó de que lo sintiera de por vida.

Sólo esos dos tornados habían azotado a su pueblo y era por el registro que podía saber que cuando eso pasó apenas contaba con diez años, a los cuales le siguieron cinco más de impotencia, rabia, dolor, odio, ese que se alimentaba con cada grito o golpe.

Seguía teniendo el poder para hacerle derramar lágrimas para hacerla temblar. No podía controlar sus manos las cuales, trémulas se las llevó a la boca y ahogó un grito de impotencia porque era de esa manera que se sentía al saber que no podía someter a sus miedos que la doblegaban en sus momentos más vulnerables. Se aprovechaban mientras dormía y entonces hacían de ella una marioneta a la cual su más doloroso pasado le movía los hilos.

Salió de la cama y nunca en su vida había sentido tanta tranquilidad al verse desnuda y no llevar una bata de algodón con dibujos infantiles. Sin importarle el frío, corrió al baño y se miró al espejo y su rostro reflejaba esa mezcla de rabia y temor que sentía.

Aún sentía la agonía de las astillas de madera en la espalda, por lo que se dio media vuelta y miraba por encima de su hombro derecho. No había nada, ni siquiera marcas habían quedado, al menos no de manera superficial, porque las de su alma no terminaban de cicatrizar.

Se giró nuevamente y abrió el grifo, sin esperar que el agua tuviera una temperatura tibia. Metió las manos bajo el chorro y el agua helada llenó el hueco de sus manos acunadas, llevándoselas al rostro. Lo refrescó, la segunda vez que inundó sus manos el agua se encontraba fresca y la acción la repitió varias veces hasta que su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante las ráfagas de frío que erizaban cada poro de su piel.

Tomó una toalla pequeña de las que se encontraban dobladas a un lado, y mientras secaba su cara, regresó a la cama. Sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño, porque no quería tener otra pesadilla, por lo que se colocó el albornoz de seda en color mostaza que reposaba a un lado del lecho, se calzó con las pantuflas blancas y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. Necesitaba calmarse por lo que se abrazaba, refugiándose en ella misma. Era su manera de consolarse e infundirse valor para que los latidos de su corazón disminuyeran.

A medida que avanzaba quería asegurarse de que el escenario donde se encontraba era real, que todo lo que la rodeaba era su presente; ese pasado solo era eso: un pasado que ya no podía lastimarla, ya no podría alcanzarla.

En una resistente necesidad por aferrarse a su realidad, deshizo el abrazo en el cual se refugiaba y estiró los brazos a ambos lados, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos las paredes. Percibiendo el más pequeño detalle de su hogar.

De esa soledad, que fue la mejor salida al infierno que vivía, recordaba que durante su niñez mientras se tapaba los oídos, sólo suplicaba estar sola, no escuchar nada y lo había conseguido. Ahora lo tenía y el silencio era su mejor aliado, su más tierno arrullo.

Antes de llegar al gran salón que dividía sala, comedor y cocina, percibió el reflejo de algo proveniente de la sala. Una vez más el corazón se le instaló en la garganta pensando que, aún no había despertado y que en cualquier momento el escenario cambiaría, que se encontraría la mesa de madera cubierta por el mantel de plástico blanco con manzanas verdes, la lámpara colgando del techo con su triste luz amarillenta y que ahí estaría, sentado esperando el más mínimo movimiento para explotar y destrozar todo a su paso.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, conteniendo el oxígeno. Varios segundos después empezó a soltarlo lentamente, susurrándole a los latidos de su corazón que se tranquilizaran y que sus manos dejaran de temblar porque no podía mostrar miedo, no quería.

Al abrir los ojos, aún el reflejo proveniente de la sala se dejaba ver. Retrocedió varios pasos y sus nervios la traicionaron, porque una persona precavida. Alguien en su sano juicio, correría a la habitación y se encerraría para llamar a la policía, pero ella en su afán por querer demostrar y demostrarse que podía manejar la situación se acercó a uno de los armarios que se encontraban en el pasillo donde sabía tenía un bate de béisbol.

Con cuidado corrió la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tanteó y se aferró al mango, lo aseguró entre sus manos y caminó muy despacio. Era una estupidez, lo sabía, no podía siquiera controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, pero tampoco podía detenerse en su afán de enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estaba en la sala de su departamento.

Respiró profundo armándose de valor y se encaminó más que decidida a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a quien se le pusiese en frente. No haría antes la estúpida pregunta de típica película de terror, para constatar si había alguien, simplemente atacaría sin preguntar.

— ¡Mierda Edward me has asustado! —exclamó sintiendo como toda la adrenalina que la recorría se le iba al suelo, al ver al brasileño sentado en el sofá dándole la espalda y con la portátil en la mesa baja de centro.

Edward se sobresaltó ante el casi grito de Bella que lo tomó por sorpresa, giró medio cuerpo y al mismo tiempo con manos rápidas cerraba el documento que tenía abierto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A ésta hora? —preguntó bajando el bate y un gran alivio se apoderó de su ser, los latidos empezaron a disminuir, así como el temblor de su cuerpo

— ¿Vas a agredirme? —preguntó sonriendo y anclando la mirada en el bate; observando a Bella que salía de la oscuridad y él elevaba las manos a modo de rendición.

Bella al superar la situación y ser consciente de que estaba fuera de peligro, que quien había irrumpido en su casa era ese hombre que ya lo había hecho también en su vida, se quedó embelesada y no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente al ver lo intelectual que se veía con unos lentes de lectura puestos. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Edward supuso que Bella admiraba sus lentes y en un movimiento veloz se los quitó, por ilógico y estúpido que pareciera le avergonzaba que lo viesen con los lentes: era algo que no lograba superar.

—No te voy a agredir —lo tranquilizó con su voz, dejando contra la pared el bate—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No me avisaste que venías —le recriminó, mientras acortaba la distancia a cada paso que daba y sentía como Edward con su mirada quería quitarle el albornoz que llevaba puesto, esa prenda que era casi del color de sus ojos.

—Estoy trabajando, no llegué al apartamento —dejó libre un casi imperceptible suspiro y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos—, he discutido con Jasper y no quiero verle la cara de momento, sé que si estamos a solas nos vamos a ir a los golpes —soltó observando con agudeza como ella bordeaba el mueble y subía, sentándose sobre los talones y la sola presencia de Bella le tranquilizaba un poco los ánimos.

— ¿Estás loco? Sólo a ti se te ocurre trabajar a esta hora… ¿Puedo saber qué pasó con Jasper? —preguntó y su mirada necia se anclaba en los labios de Edward, deseándolo, anhelándolo, más allá del horario extra laboral y de los supuestos problemas con su primo, moría por comérsele la boca, sin embargo frenaba sus instintos para no mostrarse sólo interesada en el plano sexual, también quería ser comprensiva en todos los aspectos pero qué culpa podía tener ella, si él poseía la boca más provocativa que alguna vez hubiese visto.

Edward sentía el poder de la mirada de Bella sobre su boca, era como si pudiese acariciarle los labios con las pupilas y esa sensación de que no había nada más a su alrededor lo invadía. Ese momento de que todo se detenía y que más allá de Bella nada tenía sentido lo golpeaba.

Adivinaba los deseos de la mujer que tenía enfrente, sus pupilas suplicaban que la besara, sus labios entre abiertos lo invitaban a ser saboreados y si algo había aprendido últimamente era a no negarle nada a Bella, ella poseía un maldito poder que lo embrujaba y lo sometía a las pasiones que en él se despertaban.

—Pídemelo —la voz aterciopelada de Edward irrumpió en medio de las miradas anhelantes. Fue una exigencia que hizo que la respiración en Bella se acrecentara y tragara en seco las emociones que se levantaron violentamente exigiéndole lanzarse hacia él.

Bella no dio ninguna respuesta. Por instinto, con toda la intención de provocarlo se mordió el labio, deslizándolo lentamente entre sus dientes hasta liberarlo, al tiempo que sus manos aprisionaban entre sus puños la seda de su albornoz, conteniendo las ganas que le tenía y rehusándose un poco, sólo un poco, porque quería que fuese él quien tomara la iniciativa.

Como el hombre imperioso que era, luchaba por no ceder. Esperaba que fuese ella quien le pidiera o buscara lo que anhelaba.

Bella quería que la besara, entonces que diera el primer paso, sin embargo la mirada pitonisa de ella empezó a someterlo lentamente, la deslizaba por su cuerpo, entre ladina y cándida, desmoronándole las fuerzas. En un movimiento veloz llevó su mano y se apoderó de la nuca y al intentar acércala a su cuerpo ella se tensó, no se lo hizo fácil.

La mirada de advertencia de esa pantera al verla rehusarse, la doblegaban y la fuerza de voluntad se le iba al diablo, por lo que como una presa que se ofrece al depredador, mansa y resignada se dejó arrastrar.

Él hizo más fuerte la presión en la parte posterior de su cuello y acortó la distancia entre ambos, por necesidad cerró los ojos y el sentido auditivo y sensorial se pusieron en guardia. Pudo escuchar como él se pasaba la lengua por los labios y los saboreaba, preparando su propia boca, planeando robarle la cordura ¡y vaya! que lo estaba haciendo porque entre sus piernas empezaba a aumentar la temperatura y el corazón se le instalaba en la garganta, retumbando con cada latido en cada espacio de su cuerpo.

—Pídemelo Bella —el tibió aliento de Edward se fundía en los labios a medio abrir de la chica, ante el susurro con voz sedosa de su exigencia.

Ella con los ojos cerrados aún se rehusaba, mientras escuchaba como a él se le alteraban los latidos y su agarre en el cuello dejaba de ser seguro y se convertía en ese irresistible y arrebatador agarre que la desarmaba, ese donde exigía más, cerrándole el cuello con ambas manos y sin embargo podía sentir como temblaba ligeramente, aumentando en ella la certeza de que tenía el poder para descontrolarlo, para alterar sus nervios.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y esperaba que la asaltara con un prodigioso beso en el momento menos esperado, pero los segundos pasaban y eso no sucedía. Sus labios empezaron a latir ante la expectativa, luego a temblar ante la espera, pero sólo podía sentir la respiración de ambos calentar el espacio reducido que se interponía entre sus rostros.

Desorientada, decidió abrir los ojos y se encontró con dos llamas amenazantes que se la devoraban, la arrastraban al fuego enigmático que era esa mirada.

Bella bajó lentamente la vista recorriendo cada milímetro, haciendo una eternidad desde que partió de las pupilas de él y bajó por la nariz hasta anclarse en la boca que la incitaba, la atraía con infinita demencia. No pudo seguir con el juego de resistencias, se acercó con el único objetivo de disfrutar de un beso que le dejara los pulmones jadeante, pero antes de llegar al blanco de ataque, éste retrocedió.

Intentó una vez más darse el placer de atrapar esa boca, pero antes de intentarlo se dio cuenta de que no podría acercarse porque Edward la dejaba inmóvil al mantenerle el cuello atrapado entre las manos.

—Pídemelo —exigió una vez más arrastrando las palabras y con su mirada ardiente sobre los labios ansiosos de Bella, quien se pasó la lengua para calmar las llamas que calcinaban su boca—. Quiero que me pidas lo que quieres, quiero escucharlo… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —inquirió elevando una de sus manos y apoderándose del moño de tomate de la chica, conteniendo él mismo las ganas de asaltarle la boca al hacer la exigencia con dientes apretados.

Maldita sea el poder que Edward Cullen poseía. Ella no podía resistirse más, sentía que la cara empezaba a aumentar la temperatura, que sus pezones iniciaban ese cosquilleo que muy pronto se esparciría por todo su cuerpo y lo desea, lo quería hurgando con la lengua en su boca.

—Bésame… Quiero que me beses, no me hagas esperar más —casi suplicó llevando sus manos al cuello de Edward obligándolo a acortar la distancia. Entonces fue él quien en un movimiento lleno de descontrol y lujuria la estrelló contra su boca sin ningún cuidado, de manera primitiva se la iba a comer.

Succionaba con fuerza ambos labios de la chica, los mordisqueaba y mimaba con la caricia de su lengua, la cual sin permiso entró, resbalando y haciéndose espacio en la boca de Bella, quien instaba a la de ella a enredarse con la de Edward que no se dejaba. Era más rápida y poderosa, entraba y salía con precisión y ese movimiento enviaba reacciones a su entrepierna, a ella le hacía recordar cada vez que irrumpía en sus entrañas con su poderosa erección.

Una de las manos de Edward recorría la espalda y costado derecho de la chica, mientras que la otra, sosteniéndole el moño, coordinaba los movimientos de la cabeza para tenerla como quería, como la necesitaba.

Las respiraciones forzadas hacían el oxígeno entre ambos más denso. No había palabras, sólo el sonido de sus bocas devorándose llenaban el lugar, con los latidos resonando en sus oídos, y caricias que iban más allá, despertando necesidad de una inminente entrega.

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Edward se incrustaban en la cadera de Bella y un leve jalón en el moño la invitaban a que acortada el espacio, y ella como autómata, en un movimiento que no requirió que las bocas se separaran, se sentó ahorcajadas en él, ahogando el jadeo en la boca de Edward, apenas liberándola un poco, absorbiendo con ganas aliento y oxígeno para regresar a la carga con un nuevo beso, cuando el anterior apenas si fue pausado.

El beso se extendía, ya la boca no era suficiente y los labios de Edward rodaron por el mentón de la chica. Descendió en medio se suaves besos, succiones y hasta mordidas por el cuello, robándose el sabor de la piel, dejando el rastro húmedo y tibio de su saliva. Una de sus manos inquieta y ansiosa, quitaba del camino la seda mostaza que se interponía entre su boca y la piel del hombro femenino. Un mordisco tras otro recorrían la clavícula y le arrancaban gemidos a Bella que se aferraba a los hombros y su pelvis se movía en busca de la fricción que calmara la ansiedad entre sus muslos.

Edward llegó al hombro femenino y ancló sus dientes con una tortura que hacía aumentar la exaltación en Bella, una presión que le nublaba la razón en medio del placer, para después succionarlo y hacer girar su lengua en la zona afectada, calmándola con las caricias circulares que le ofrecía.

Con una última succión hizo el camino de regreso pero al llegar al cuello, en medio de las clavículas, sacó su lengua y empezó a ascender con endemoniada lentitud, sintiendo cada latido, el más mínimo movimiento de la garganta, la respiración pasar por su tráquea, contra su lengua, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Bella evitándole la retirada. Llegó hasta el mentón nuevamente e hizo lo mismo que con el hombro y ella llenaba la sala con sus jadeos.

Antes de que Edward pudiese llegar a su boca, Bella con ambas manos le sostuvo la cabeza e imitó en el mentón de él lo que le había hecho. Delirando ante la sensación de lija que le ofrecía la barba en su boca, podía sentir cada vello incrustarse en su lengua, raspar sus labios y vivía plenamente cada sacudida que esa barba despertaba en su cuerpo.

Él se dejaba hacer, dejaba que Bella recorriera a mordiscos su cuello, que lo besara con ternura o lo succionara con ímpetu, mientras le bajaba el albornoz. Su excitación no le daba para desamarrar la cinta de seda, sólo deslizaba la prenda por los hombros, hasta exponer los senos de Bella, los que atrapó entre sus manos y ella soltó la clara expresión del delirio al sentirlo apoderarse de esa parte de su cuerpo que era en ese momento más de Edward que de ella misma.

Mientras Bella se deleitaba saboreando la mandíbula masculina, beso a beso se posaba en una de las partes laterales del cuello. Edward torturaba deliciosamente los pezones tomándolos entre sus dedos pulgares de índice y tiraba de ellos con la fuerza para enloquecer, pero no para lastimar.

—Solo te pedí que me besaras… —murmuró Bella con voz agitada por el ardor que empezaba a calcinarle la razón.

—Entonces dame la orden para que me detenga —le pidió tomándola por los costados y alejándola un poco. Esta vez su boca tenía un objetivo, al cual incendiaba con su mirada, mientras paladeaba la saliva que aguó su boca, al ver los senos de ella expuestos y dispuestos para ser devorados—. No quieres hacerlo… lo estás pensando, en realidad lo estás dudando, estás teniendo la estúpida batalla entre tu deseo y tu orgullo. Es hora de que le digas que conmigo no puedes… —se lanzó en busca de la presa y succionó con fuerza el seno izquierdo, arrancándole protestas a la chica—. Para coger no hay orgullo que valga, las ganas son más poderosas, te dominan y te sirven en bandeja de plata para mí —le hacía saber mientras, seguía deleitándose, encarcelándola entre sus brazos para no permitirle retirada.

—Lo hago porque quiero, no porque me obligues… quiero coger contigo ¿cuál es el problema?

—No tengo que obligarte a nada cariño, eso lo tengo bien claro. —le dijo sonriéndole de manera sesgada y abría con sus manos el albornoz en la parte inferior y las primeras caricias a los muslos y vientre se las dio con la mirada.

—Cree que va a ganarme el fiscal —dijo con picardía alejándose aún más, con una de sus manos cerró la portátil de Edward y la hizo a un lado. Bella Apoyó las manos en la mesa y abrió las piernas exponiéndose para él, quien tragó en seco al ver a su amiga húmeda sonriéndole—. Lamentablemente aquí tengo la constitución de su jerarquía normativa —acotó elevando una ceja y sus palabras estaban llenas de predominio.

—Maldita —masculló sonriente porque sabía que tenía la razón, no tenía salida, llevó sus manos a las caderas y le instó para que se elevara.

Bella apoyó los pies en el sofá y con sus manos en la mesa encontró equilibrio, creando un puente perfecto y dejándole a Edward a muy poca distancia de la boca la joya entre sus muslos, ganándose una mirada sagaz por parte de él, quien le ayudó a mantenerse elevada agarrándole las nalgas y aferrándose como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Con lentitud, sin desviar la mirada de la de Bella acortó la distancia, llevando su boca a esa fruta que ella le ofrecía, relamiéndose los labios los humedeció y acarició los pliegues. Dejando que sus labios rodaran por las llanuras del monte de Venus, con la punta de la lengua intentaba abrirse espacio zigzagueando con destreza.

Los muslos a Bella empezaban a temblarle y, mantener el equilibrio ante la estimulación de la lengua de Edward que empezaba a gobernar su clítoris, ya no era algo sencillo, requería de fuerza y concentración, esa que él le estaba robando. Sus codos se flexionaron y perdió la valentía, interrumpiendo abruptamente la tarea que Edward llevaba a cabo, pero a los segundos su cuerpo respingó, elevándose nuevamente en medio de un jadeo al sentir la nalgada que él le dio.

El picor y ardor aumentaron la temperatura de su piel.

Sentía rabia, pero también excitación desbocada apoderándose de cada una de sus partículas. Cada nervio en su cuerpo vibraba ante las succiones de ese hombre entre sus piernas, y no poseía la agudeza para reclamarle el atrevimiento de haberle pegado.

Dos de los dedos de Edward deslizándose en su interior coordinaron el grito ahogado de goce que retumbó en su garganta.

Una vez más sus muslos vibraron ante el placer que la debilitaba y la envolvía en una gran locura de sentir los labios de él repartir besos en su monte de Venus, sintiéndolos suaves, tibios y húmedos.

El dedo pulgar vagando en el clítoris y los dedos medio e índice entrar y salir resbalando, o formaban un gancho, tocando zonas internas que le cortaban la respiración, le nublaban la razón y las lágrimas se le arremolinaban en la garganta.

—No… no… no puedo más —suplicó porque la dejara sentarse, para descansar los brazos, aunque se moría por seguir sintiendo, necesitaba un poco de estabilidad.

Edward se incorporó y pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, sin dejar que sus dedos abandonaran el mojado y caliente refugio. La ayudó ubicándola en la mesa de centro e hizo más intensa la invasión arrancándole clamores a Bella que se sonrojaba a más no poder. La sangre en ella bullía sin control por lo que las venas se dilataban para que pudiese circular ante la velocidad que llevaba.

Toda ella temblaba, se desprendía de la materia y era más que un cuerpo estimulado por el placer, era mucho más, algo inexplicable que no encontró forma porque cuando estaba a punto de perder la razón Edward la castigó al retirar sus dedos, en pleno vuelo se precipitó a tierra sin ningún tipo de paracaídas. Abrió los ojos a la realidad y su mirada lo captó acercándosele y tomándola por el cuello.

— ¿Quieres jugar? —le preguntó en un susurro rozándole con sus labios la oreja.

—Quiero un orgasmo, no quiero jugar —protestó sin poder contener las emociones de molestia y aturdimiento que la embargaban y con sus piernas lo encarcelaba.

—Me vas a hacer caer, se hará mierda la mesa y terminaras con el culo destrozado —le hacía una clara advertencia de que la mesa de cristal no soportaría el peso de los dos—. Yo quiero que juguemos, sólo un minuto…

—No armaré tiendas ni nada por el estilo y sólo a ti se te ocurre querer jugar cua… —sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando él le asaltó la boca, haciéndole resurgir nuevamente el desespero por alcanzar el éxtasis. Le tomaba una de las manos, guiándola a su vagina e instándola a que se tocara.

—No armaremos tiendas, te vas a abrir para mí… quiero ver cómo te tocas y tú disfrutarás de la masturbada que me daré en tu nombre —le hizo saber, dejando su cálido aliento sobre los labios de Bella. Se puso de pie y en muy poco tiempo se desnudó mientras era amparado por la mirada lasciva de la chica que aún no entraba por completo al juego.

Edward se dejó caer sentado en el sofá y separó las piernas con la mirada anclada en la de Bella, que aún no se dignaba a iniciar la presentación de la cual quería disfrutar. Entonces fue él quien tomó la iniciativa.

Agarró con una de sus manos el falo erecto y con lentitud empezó a descender, ascender, creando la fricción necesaria que le brindase placer. Con el pulgar retiró una gota cristalina que coronó su glande y lo utilizó a su favor para lubricar.

La mirada de Bella se encontraba atrapada en lo que Edward hacía con gran maestría. La hipnotizaba y no era precisamente un péndulo lo que tenía entre sus manos. Sus labios vaginales latían al ritmo que Edward le daba a su mano al masturbarse. Era algo tan pervertido, pero al mismo tiempo tan maravilloso, era confianza en estado puro.

—Estoy esperando por ti —le hizo saber desamparando la mirada de ella y lascivamente escurridiza se ancló entre los muslos de la joven.

Bella se obligó a no solamente observar como él se daba placer, sino que jugaría de la misma manera, tal como se lo había pedido.

Apoyó los pies al borde de la mesa que estaba a un paso de distancia del sofá donde Edward se encontraba y abrió las piernas como alas de mariposas dispuestas al vuelo. En otra situación el pudor hubiese atacado porque era muy distinto masturbarse a solas o mientras él también participaba durante la penetración, pero hacerlo de esa manera era la primera vez y sin embargo la mirada de él instaba a que lo hiciera del mejor modo que sabía.

Con sus dedos índice y medio se frotaba con energía el clítoris, sucediéndose casi inmediatamente las ráfagas de placer ante el cual su voluntad perdía todo el poder. Se dejaba llevar por las emociones que masturbarse frente al hombre que le despertaba las más bajas pasiones, la azotaban.

En él, el efecto que causaba verla de esa manera era evidente, la mano cobraba más velocidad y su mirada se encontraba atenta a lo que los dedos de Bella hacían.

El delirio de ella iba atado a la locura de Edward. Aunque estuviesen a un par de pasos de distancia, la energía que desprendían sus cuerpos era suficiente para envolverlos. Dejarse llevar por esa corriente impetuosa que los arrasaba, las miradas se gritaban mutuamente cuanto placer podían darse sin tocarse, que masturbarse uno en presencia del otro cambiaba los esquemas de lo que sería el auto complacerse y que hasta para eso el uno necesitaría del otro.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó agitado, sin dejar de mover su mano al ritmo que las ganas le pedían.

—Que me la estas metiendo y no la tienes en tus manos —contestó con una sonrisa sesgada. Palabras y acción que ejecutaron la mordida de labio de Edward, ella lo excitaba así, perversa y hablando sucio.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo —acotó y se puso de pie, y Bella adivinó lo que quería por lo que reemplazó las manos de él por las de ellas y agarrando con las dos el miembro, agitándolo con energía.

Su mirada se ataba a la de Edward que se mostraba sensualmente perverso y ella le sonreía como niña traviesa. Bajaba su cabeza, mientras en su boca la saliva se formaba para saborearlo.

Con el glande se repasó los labios en varias oportunidades, como si de un lápiz labial tratase y esa suave caricia aceleraba a su brasileño.

Antes de que pudiese llevárselo por entero a la boca, él la tomó por la mano y la jaló, poniéndola en pie haciéndola girar, dejándola de espaldas a él y con sus brazos le cerrándole la cintura.

Bella se removía al sentir como el pene de Edward se abría espacio entre sus muslos, sin penetrar en su sexo. Ella quería que lo hiciera, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se sentó en el sofá y ella encima, la agarró por los muslos y la abrió y con maestría, encajándose en ella, saciando las ganas y despertando la locura.

Dejó descansar sus muslos encimas de los de él y entonces no pudo contener el movimiento primitivo de su pelvis en busca de más, de sentirlo retumbar en su interior que ese calor que se creaba con la fricción le nublara la visión.

Edward la pegó a su pecho y una de sus manos voló al clítoris. Sus dedos empezaron a hacer fiesta en ese lugar que era tan sagrado para él como para Bella. En su orquídea de carnes voluptuosas, así como su otra mano, se aferró al seno derecho, acunándolo por completo y sus caderas no pudieron quedarse tranquilas cuando su miembro le mandaba la orden de moverse dentro y fuera de ella, de deslizarse con rapidez y contundencia, sentir el calor y la humedad, cada músculo de ella abrazándolo cada vez que irrumpía, así como su corazón se ponía frenético al vivir la emoción que le causaba el coger con Bella.

Bella lo escuchaba jadear, hablar mientras entraba en ella con exactitud y le vetaba los sentidos. La voz de él era otra, casi irreconocible, trasformada por el goce, algunas palabras angelicales, en un acto tan impuro, que la conducía a la gloria.

Una vez más sentía la divina tensión en sus cabellos y era él que se aferraba al moño invitándola a volver el rostro para irrumpirle con la lengua en la boca y mirarse casi con los párpados caídos, fijando la vista en cómo ella iba en busca de esa lengua que él ofrecía para succionarla.

El doloroso deseo en ella hacía estrago. Edward casi hiriente con sus embestidas, la envolvía en delirio, lo sentía caliente y fuerte, surcando por ese instante en su mundo, adueñándose de ella quien gustosa se rendía a pertenecerle.

Todo vibraba, su vientre se contraía y el oxígeno se escapaba de sus pulmones, tardando demasiado en regresar. El corazón iniciaba un maratón que franqueaba los límites de latidos permitidos y entonces el concierto de suplicas y pedidos inundaban su boca.

Él como un ladrón asaltaba su sexo, lo desmadejaba en goce, en delirio. Lo hacía líquido y complaciente, brindándole las ráfagas de placer renovado sin poder detenerlo. No podía y no quería, por el contrario le reafirmaba con palabras lo que deseaba, dejándose llevar, cayendo por ese precipicio al cual Edward la conducía cada vez que terminaban compartiendo más que besos y caricias.

Satisfecha y aturdida regresaba a la realidad, para encontrarlo a él todavía hambriento, pero la ráfaga de roncos jadeos y él resoplando en su nuca como un animal enardecido, le indicaban que estaba acercándose a esa luz donde se perdería por segundos, segundos en donde ella sería el centro de su existencia, donde sería más importante que respirar, más importante que cualquier cosa.

Vivir el orgasmo y derramarse dentro de Bella lo agotaban. Hacían que el cuerpo se le cubriera en sudor, pero era el cansancio por el cual desgastaría su vida, cada latido alterado llevaba el nombre de ella.

Su sangre envuelta en llamas también gritaba el nombre de la mujer entre sus brazos y mientras estuviese dentro de ella podría mantener un poco más la erección para seguir disfrutando, sentir como al menos de esa manera invadía en su vida.

— ¿Te ha gustado el juego? —preguntó dándole suaves mordiscos en la clavícula.

—Mucho —murmuró entrelazando sus manos en las de Edward que se aferraban a sus caderas.

—Entonces jugaremos más a menudo, tengo muchos más ¿Estarías dispuesta a jugarlos todos? —preguntó como un niño bueno.

—Depende de las reglas —condicionó, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—No hay reglas, son aburridas. Podremos hacer lo que nos dé la gana —su mirada incorregible se paseaba por el rostro de Bella, anclándose finalmente en los labios femeninos.

—En ese caso, estoy dispuesta —le hizo saber y se levantó, desamarrándose el lazo casi deshecho del albornoz, ganándose el destello de la mirada de Edward al quedarse completamente desnuda y se encaminó, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Edward se puso de pie y la siguió, sintiéndose atraído por el movimiento de las caderas de Bella al contonearse nada más bendito que esa perspectiva de ella.

La chica con su caminar provocativo lo guiaba al baño, conteniendo las ganas de volverse a mirarlo. Se había convertido en un anzuelo, en una dulce y provocativa trampa en la que él no temía caer.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **¿Qué te toco vivir Bella? ¿Qué tan desgraciada fue tu niñez? ¿Quién quiso romper tus alas?**_

 _ **Ahhhh que par de calenturientos, ya los extrañaba un montón. Nos leemos ahora mas tarde con otro capi de esta maravillosa pareja.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¡La madre que te parió Bella! —exclamó más divertido y aturdido que molesto, mientras ella se carcajeaba ante la maldad que acababa de cometer._

— _¿No me digas que le tienes miedo al agua fría? —preguntó interrumpiendo su concierto de carcajadas._

— _No está fría, está helada —dijo tomándola por la mano y metiéndola debajo de la regadera. Intentó alejarse pero no pudo porque él la encarceló entre sus brazos y no le quedó más remedio que dar saltitos para acostumbrarse a los escalofríos que la recorrían._


	22. Capítulo No 21

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 21**

Edward podría acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Bella si le daba la gana, bien podía aligerar el paso, pero prefería seguir viendo de lejos el Edén, ese que ella tenía en las caderas.

Aunque no estuviese preparado para una nueva erección, sentía el poder que ejercía sobre su irreverente amigo. La boca se le secó y si bien no quiso, tuvo que separar los labios al ver como ella, sin dejar de caminar, se quitó la liga que le sostenía el cabello y las hebras ébano se desplomaron agitándose y rozándole las nalgas cuando sacudía suavemente la cabeza.

Era una bruja que lo hechizaba. Sabía perfectamente cómo jugar con la sensualidad y atacar todos los puntos sensibles en un hombre o por lo menos a él lo traía de cabeza.

Bella entró a la ducha y dejó la puerta de cristal abierta. Se volvió para mirar a Edward aún fuera del cubículo transparente y se adhirió a la pared sin decir una sola palabra. Le regaló una sonrisa cargada de seducción estirando sus brazos pidiéndole que se acercara.

Edward tragó en seco y como suicida se lanzó a esa pequeña muerte que lo esperaba. Con una sonrisa sesgada de satisfacción, atendió el llamado y con toda su calentura, todo el ardiente deseo se vio alterado cuando de la nada una lluvia de agua helada lo bañó.

— ¡La madre que te parió Bella! —exclamó más divertido y aturdido que molesto, mientras ella se carcajeaba ante la maldad que acababa de cometer.

— ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo al agua fría? —preguntó interrumpiendo su concierto de carcajadas.

—No está fría, está helada —dijo tomándola por la mano y metiéndola debajo de la regadera. Intentó alejarse pero no pudo porque él la encarceló entre sus brazos y no le quedó más remedio que dar saltitos para acostumbrarse a los escalofríos que la recorrían.

Sin soltarla, Edward graduó el agua elevándole unos cuantos grados al calentador y activó la regadera lateral, logrando que las propulsiones de agua se estrellaran contra la espalda de la chica.

Bella buscó la boca de Edward, sin miradas y sin avisos. Lo besó, bebiendo agua y saliva, en un beso húmedo y demandante.

Con una de sus manos se aferró a la mandíbula del brasileño, presionando con sus dedos las mejillas. Lo hacía sin cuidado, ante la urgencia por asaltar esa boca, que la hacía delirar. Aunque sus cuerpos estuviesen mojados, ella sentía sus labios sumamente secos. Necesitaban saciarse con los de Edward, cambiando el ritmo a uno más lento, a ese que él empezaba a marcar, y un jadeo quedó atrapado en esa boca divina al sentir como propulsiones de agua irrumpieron entre sus muslos y en un hilo de cordura. Supo que él había utilizado la regadera manual.

Ese fue el inicio de una nueva entrega, de hacer que la locura volara alrededor de ambos. Agua y fuego, cómplices perfectos que hicieron del acto sexual una extraordinaria travesía.

Recién bañados, vestidos y con albornoz de tela de paño, se encontraban divirtiéndose frente al espejo. Edward tenía entre sus manos el secador de cabello, mientras Bella intentaba quitarle el aparato, ya que él hacía de sus cabellos un desastre al intentar ayudarle. Ante la renuencia de entregárselo, adivinó que lo hacía por maldad, así que no siguió luchando dejándose hacer, ya que no le ganaría. Sin embargo con unas cuantas cepilladas, su melena sería manejable nuevamente y no ese desastre que se alborotaba sin control alguno.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo a través del espejo haciendo de las suyas, y aunque fuese el conejillo de indias sonreía, al ver el gesto de niño travieso en él.

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó con Jasper? —preguntó una vez que él se cansó de su travesura. Y ella decidió peinarse el cabello con los dedos.

—Lo que me temía. No sé qué mierda le pasa. —el semblante divertido se perdió entre las facciones endurecidas que se apoderaron de su rostro—. Hoy lo detuvieron.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? —demandó siguiendo sigilosamente con la mirada a Edward que se apoyaba con sus manos de espaldas, entre los dos lavabos y que de un brinco se sentaba sobre la encimera de mármol. La tomó por la mano y la guió en medio de sus muslos colocándole las manos sobre los hombros.

—Agredió a Aro Vulturi.

Las cejas de Bella se arquearon displicentes, mostrando con eso de cierta manera su desconcierto, ya que no lograba comprender la actitud de Edward. No pudo evitar en silencio bendecir a Jasper por haberle dado su merecido a ese desgraciado.

—No me jode que le haya dado su merecido —aclaró al ver la actitud de Bella—. Lo hizo porque Vulturi lo encontró saliendo de un hotel con Alice.

—Estaba con Alice en un hotel… —masculló Bella y pausó sus palabras observando el rostro cincelado por molestia en Edward y que era imposible de ocultar—.Ya lo esperábamos, si era tan evidente las ganas que se tenían. Alice ya no es una niña e indudablemente ella quería con tu primo.

—No es un niña, pero es Alice —dijo el nombre de la chica en voz baja—, yo le advertí a Jasper. Me revienta las pelotas pensar que solo se estuvo burlando de mí todo este tiempo —dijo desilusionado tratando delante de Bella de contener la molestia que sentía cada vez que se imaginaba a su primo cogiendo con Alice.

—No le dabas tregua, parecías un dictador. Exigiendo que se hagan las cosas como ordenas —acotó Bella tratando de ser equitativa en el problema que se suscitaba.

— ¿De lado de quién estás? —preguntó alejándose un poco y frunciendo el ceño. Se sintió desconcertado y molesto al darse cuenta de que Bella no le estaba dando la razón como él esperaba, no lo estaba apoyando y quería que lo hiciera.

—No estoy del lado de nadie, sólo que, no puedes manejarle la vida a las demás personas. Jasper es un hombre y sabe tomar sus propias decisiones. Alice, evidentemente ya no es una niña y si no la cuidan sus padres no tienes por qué hacerlo tú. Es como si alguien te prohibiese estar conmigo ¿permitirías que alguien más se interpusiera en nuestra relación? ¿Escucharías consejos? —indagó de manera comprensiva, acariciándole una de las mejillas y esperando con ese gesto relajar los músculos contraídos. Por algo que no era tan grave, algo que era de esperarse.

—Es muy distinto, tú no tienes problemas emocionales, Alice es una chica de bajo autoestima —rebatió sin que Bella lograra en él el efecto esperado, no podía dejar las cosas como si nada.

—Y no necesita de tu lástima, ni de la de nadie más. Sólo la hundes con esa actitud, el sentirse deseada por un hombre la ayudará. Si tu primo tiene relaciones con ella sólo serán beneficiosas porque sabe que puede inspirar. Son cosas que no vas a entender —musitó retirando su mano de la mejilla de Edward al ver que su intento era en vano.

—No necesito entenderlas, no me hace falta… —esbozó con seguridad y apenas decía eso cuando su mirada de molestia se transformó en una de confusión al ver que Bella se alejaba. Salía del baño sin decirle una sola palabra—. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al ver que ella lo dejaba sin más, abriéndose de brazos ante la pregunta sin respuesta.

Bella tuvo que alejarse para no golpear a Edward. Se encaminó a la cocina, haciendo hondas respiraciones para no mandarlo a la mierda. Era un tarado, un completo imbécil.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua mineral, la destapó y bebió un poco, tragando grueso para pasar no sólo el vital líquido, sino también las estupideces de Edward.

— ¿Acaso dije algo malo? —se preguntó completamente desconcertado al ignorar ciertas actitudes de las mujeres. Bajó de un brinco del lavabo y fue en busca de ella.

Bella lo vio acercarse y tuvo que darle otro sorbo al agua para no gritarle que se largara, no quería comportarse como una estúpida arrebatada.

— ¿Ahora qué hice? ¿Por qué esa actitud Bella? —preguntó con la gran interrogante en su mirada.

Bella en un acto reflejo se dio media vuelta poniéndose de espaldas a él y dejó la botella con agua sobre el mesón, apretó los puños y los apoyó en la barra de mármol, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y conteniendo las ganas de agarrar un cuchillo y lanzárselo. ¿Era estúpido o se hacía? Y si se estaba haciendo juraba por Dios que no saldría ileso de esa.

Un suspiro se le escapó al sentir las manos de Edward aferrándosele a las caderas y sintiendo como el cuerpo caliente de él se pegaba al de ella, intentando con ese traicionero acercamiento derrumbarle las murallas de la molestia.

—Aléjate —siseó ante la rabia que sentía, pero las piernas le temblaban. Esa bendita contradicción que era ella cuando él irrumpía en su espacio. Una cosa era lo que su boca lograba esbozar y otra muy distinta la que su cuerpo mostraba.

—Sé que dije algo malo y no sé por qué te lo tomas a manera personal, sino es contigo. Estábamos hablando de Jasper y Alice, no de nosotros —murmuró y el tibio aliento le rozaba la oreja mientras sostenía con una de sus manos el cabello de Bella haciéndolo a un lado; despejándole el cuello, le depositó un suave beso.

—Yo hice un comentario en general, si era o no conmigo no me importa; total nunca vas a comprenderme y no es que no te haga falta, sólo que no tienes la maldita agudeza para hacerlo —musitó con dientes apretados, sintiéndose realmente molesta porque Edward demostraba que no era tan especial como trataba de parecer—. Ahora aléjate, no te quiero cerca.

—Bells… —el nombre de ella se le escapó en medio de un jadeo—. Me provoca cogerte cada vez que te molestas —le confesó dejando su cálido aliento sobre la nuca femenina. Sólo Bella rompía el récord en excitarlo y las rodillas empezaban a temblarle ante las ganas que se despertaban, entre más tenía de ella, más, mucho más quería.

—Si sigues será la última vez que lo hagas —dijo agarrando un cuchillo y empuñando con mano firme la cacha—. Porque Lorena Bobbitt no me llegará a los talones —advirtió y Edward, le soltó las caderas y dio un paso hacia atrás, al tiempo que ella se volvía y lo encaraba con arma blanca en mano.

—No me lo cortarás, no serás capaz —mencionó sonriendo, tomándose el momento como una broma y una sensación extraordinaria le invadía el pecho al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Bella a causa de la molestia.

— ¿Ah no? Sólo ponme a prueba. Te lo cortaré y de paso me lo colgaré en el cuello, para hacerme fama por eso —su actitud seria demostraba que hablaba enserio, muy enserio. No estaba para juegos después de que Edward se comportara como un patán.

— ¿Ahora qué hice mal? —preguntó lleno de inocencia, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos y mientras liberaba un suspiro—. ¿Fue porque dije que no me hace falta entenderlas? Pues, eso lo ratifico. No me hace falta entender a las mujeres porque estoy seguro de que terminaría recluido en un psiquiátrico y no es patanería, sólo soy sincero. Estoy para complacerte, escucharte y descubrir por medio de ensayo–error lo que te gusta o no. Sería muy aburrido si supiera e interpretara todo lo que dices o quieres. Me gusta estar en desacuerdo, tener puntos de vista diferentes, me gusta discutir. Saber que puedo despertar muchas emociones en ti; ya no sé ni para qué te explico Bella —dijo soltando un bufido y dejando caer los brazos pesadamente—. Definitivamente hoy no ha sido mi día —masculló y se dio la vuelta de regreso a la sala.

Bella se quedó atónita tratando de procesar la situación. Mientras una presión en su pecho, algo más poderoso que ella, la obligó a salir del trance en el que se había sumido al ver que Edward se encaminaba a la sala. Como si un rayo la impactara haciéndola reaccionar. Dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera y se encaminó.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó con voz estrangulada, arrastrada por esa sensación que hacía agonizar a su pecho, pero no esperó respuesta. El orgullo salió a flote y dio la pelea—. Si lo haces, no voy a salir a buscarte, si es lo que estás esperando —pausó sus palabras al ver que él se dejaba caer sentado en el sofá y no empezaba a vestirse.

—Es lo que esperas que haga, pero seguiré trabajando. Tampoco tienes un doctorado en entender a los hombres y no por eso me quejo, ni me molesto —dijo sin buscar con su mirada la de ella. Agarró la portátil y entró a sus documentos tecleando rápidamente la clave de una carpeta para abrir un caso.

— ¿Vas a discutir? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —lo interrogó sin poder dejar de lado la situación. Esas ganas estúpidas de mantener esa tonta pelea con él.

—Quien quiere hacerlo eres tú. Yo estoy trabajando —habló y eligió otro caso al azar dejando de lado el de su madre, que era en el que estaba trabajando antes de que Bella lo sorprendiera—. Pero si quieres que me vaya, perderás tu tiempo porque no me voy a ir.

—Eres un cara dura —reprochó acortando la distancia y parándose frente a él con las manos en la cintura a modo de jarra mientras elevaba una ceja y lo miraba tan plácidamente sentado.

Edward se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada y agarraba una de las carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa, la cual tenía fotografías forenses, evitando avivar el fuego. No tenía ganas de discutir, no quería molestarse con Bella también; ya tenía suficiente con no querer ver a su primo y sobre todo no tenía ánimos de ir a un hotel a esa hora.

Bella se mantuvo en la misma posición observándolo por más de un minuto concentrado en las fotografías; que ella no podía ver ya que su mirada se fijaba en el rostro de él ignorándola, mientras la punta de su pie descalzo mantenía un movimiento de impaciencia, esperando que Edward la tomara en cuenta.

Con la rapidez de un rayo y sin dejarla siquiera espabilar, Edward la agarró por una mano y la jaló hacia él obligándola a caer sobre su cuerpo, quedando sentada sobre las piernas de él, sintiéndose aturdida ante la reacción inesperada que la llevaba de un estado estúpidamente molesto a uno casi divertido. Jamás podría saber qué poder tenía Edward sobre ella para interferir tan rápidamente en sus estados de ánimo.

—Tienes razón, soy un imbécil —dijo con cara de niño regañado y enredando una de sus manos en los cabellos de ella haciéndolos una maraña, mientras que con su otra mano se le aferraba a la mandíbula, para que no le desviara la mirada—. No podré comprenderte nunca, no podré hacerlo y eso es lo que me tiene aquí, esa fascinación que me causa el misterio que hay en tus ojos, el hechizo que tienen tus labios, el poder que ejerce sobre mí tu sexo. No hay nada como lo desconocido, no tienes idea de cuantas interrogantes hay en mí que llevan tu nombre. Quiero equivocarme contigo y que me enseñes cómo ser para ti. Quiero recabar pistas en tu cuerpo, en tus actitudes, en las miradas que me dedicas, que seas el caso más complejo de mi vida, pero en el cual trabajaré con mayor dedicación.

Bella se perdía en esas dos llamas que le estaban calentando el alma. Esa fuerza en la mirada de Edward que acompañaba cada una de sus palabras, era algo que le aceleraba los latidos.

En el dorado de sus iris, veía transparencia, había verdad, también deseo y algo que ella tampoco podía definir, algo a lo que le temía. No tenía palabras, no encontraba palabras para responder a la intensidad de lo que Edward acababa de decirle y una vez más entre los brazos de él se sentía estúpidamente impotente. Sólo se lanzó hacía él cerrándole con los brazos el cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, y de la misma manera cerraba los ojos, al mismo tiempo que retenía esa marea que se instalaba en su garganta.

—No será fácil —murmuró embriagándose con el aroma de él mezclado con el del jabón líquido masculino que usaba, y que ya tenía un espacio en su baño.

Poco a poco Edward iba metiéndose en su vida, hasta con sus artículos personales, así como ella también tenía sus cosas en el baño de él. Se estaban enredando demasiado y ella no quería soltar ese nudo.

—No quiero que sea fácil —respondió estrechándola más entre sus brazos y depositándole un beso en el hombro.

—Ed, sé que quieres proteger a Alice, pero debes aceptar que los demás también cogen, no importa cómo, cuándo, ni con quién. Deja a tu primo tranquilo, no seas un grano en el culo para ellos. Y no intento discutir, sólo te pido que te abras un poco más mentalmente. No quiero que una relación con una chica afecte la complicidad que se tienen ustedes como primos, me gusta cuando los veo tan unidos, son como hermanos, se tienen el uno al otro. No sería justo para él que le dieses la espalda, solo porque quiere estar con alguien —intervino una vez más con la única intensión se hacerle entender que no había nada de malo en una relación entre Alice y Jasper.

—No quiero que después Jasper se sienta culpable por las cosas que puedan pasar con Alice, no quiero que tenga que involucrarse con Vulturi… él no es de confiar y temo que algo pueda pasarle a mi primo y yo me desconocería si… —murmuró abrazado a Bella, mientras el miedo en él nacía súbitamente. Sabía el animal carroñero que era Aro Vulturi. Era un ser bajo y peligroso y cuando quería quitarse lo que consideraba un problema de encima no medía sus actos, ni su bolsillo.

Un gran vacío se abrió en la boca del estómago de Bella ante las palabras de Edward. Ella había comprobado que Aro Vulturi era un ser despreciable y que la desconfianza de Edward no era infundada; ella quería saber por qué lo odiaba tanto, cuáles eran las razones, pero sabía que él no se las diría.

—Jasper sabrá cuidarse. No creo que le haga daño —trató con esas palabras tranquilizarlo—. Si tu primo quiere a Alice de verdad luchará por ella, no tiene apariencia de ser un cobarde.

—Vulturi le haría daño a lo que fuera con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. No tienes idea de cuánto me he tranquilizado al saber que te has alejado de él. Creo que entré en tu vida con esa necesidad, te busqué porque no quería que cayeras en sus garras.

Bella tenía ganas de decirle que era una estúpida y que como una niña de cuatro años había caído en la trampa que ese hijo de puta le había tendido, pero no se atrevía porque debía confiarle a Edward todo y no tenía el valor.

—Gracias —le dijo casi sin voz, al menos debía agradecerle, porque él lo había intentado, la había puesto sobre aviso—. No quiero quitarte más tiempo —razonó rompiendo el abrazo. Bajó de las piernas de Edward y agarró los lentes de lectura que estaban tirados en la alfombra y se los colocó al dueño—. Sigue trabajando, por cierto se te ven muy bien —alegó sesgando sus labios en una sonrisa que a Edward le pareció encantadora.

—Entonces me los dejaré —se los acomodó con el dedo índice sobre el tabique.

Bella agarró un cojín de los cuatro que adornaban el sofá y lo colocó en los muslos de Edward, se acostó y dejó descansar la cabeza sobre el cojín.

—Te acompañaré unos minutos, después me iré a la habitación, prometo no hablar más para no distraerte —dijo acomodándose de medio lado con la cara frente al abdomen de él.

—Tu sola existencia me distrae, pero trataré de poner todo de mi parte para adelantar un poco de trabajo, porque si no en una horas el fiscal general me pateará el culo si le llevo solo lo que tengo hasta ahora. —agarró un sobre donde había unas fotografías que el médico forense le había entregado.

—Estaré muy callada, ni me sentirás. No quiero que pateen a mi fiscal —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Edward se dobló un poco le dio un beso en la sien, para después sacar una de las fotografías, poniendo toda su atención, tratando de encontrar nuevas pistas dentro de la imagen que formaba parte de un perímetro policial. Era una pared en la cual había sangre y dos orificios de balas, unos contenedores de basura y varios cartones en el suelo.

Se apoyó en el sofá sosteniendo la fotografía con una de sus manos y con la otra de manera inconsciente acariciaba, los cabellos de Bella, los que salían de una de sus sienes, encontrando tranquilidad en el roce de las sedosas hebras.

El tiempo pasaba y él se sumía en su trabajo. Sabía que eran altas horas de la madrugada, pero debía adelantar los pendientes. Bella se había quedado dormida y él trataba de moverse lo menos posible para no despertarla.

Arrastrado por una necesidad desconocida, tal vez por la fuerza de ese sentimiento que se aferraba en su pecho, ancló su mirada en ella, viéndola hermosa y tierna. Era totalmente distinta a la que discutía con él por tonterías, tampoco era la diosa sexual que lo arrastraba por el más febril de los placeres, ni la mujer independiente que luchaba día a día por su sueño, con eso ganándose su admiración.

En ese momento era ternura en estado puro, era como una niña indefensa, una hermosa muñeca que lo cautivaba acurrucada en el sofá. Él le ofrecía caricias y un poco de calor con su cuerpo, aunque quisiera en ese momento darle todo, ella no podía percibir la manera en que aún estando dormida lo dominaba completamente.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Ohhh… los amor tanto. Son tan lindos.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Está seguro señor Borden? —preguntó retomando el interrogatorio. Elevando una décima su voz para que a ninguno de los presentes le quedara la duda, ni siquiera a los que estaban detrás del espejo de expiación._

— _Completamente seguro señor fiscal, estoy dispuesto a señalarlo, él fue quien nos contrató. Nosotros no conocíamos a la víctima, nos dio su dirección anotada en una servilleta. Teníamos esa nota, estaba su letra, si la tendría en este momento no dudaría en entregársela —aseguró inculpando cada vez más a Vulturi._

— _La fiscalía agradece su colaboración, ¿tiene algo más que decir? —preguntó sacando de una de las carpetas una hoja, la que deslizó sobre el metal y la colocó frente al hombre poniendo encima su bolígrafo._


	23. Capítulo No 22

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 22**

Adrenalina pura recorría el cuerpo de Edward y no encontraba la manera de drenarla. Tenía que mantenerse impasible y ser completamente objetivo, cuando lo único que quería era sacarle a golpes las palabras que Riley Hardey, James Borden y Laurent Borden, no dejaban salir.

Se mantenían en un silencio que hacía espesar su sangre y poner al límite su paciencia. Creían que el hecho de no mirarse o no hablar les evitaría que él los acorralara hasta las últimas instancias. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Contaba con pruebas de que sí se conocían. Solamente quería que ellos lo confirmasen y que dejaran de jugar a los malditos desmemoriados.

—Señor James Borden, mire al señor Riley Hardey, usted dice no conocerlo, ¿está seguro de esa respuesta? —inquirió con voz parca. Aunque quería tratarlos como las ratas que eran, debía mantener el protocolo como el fiscal que era.

James Borden de cabellos claros, piel clara aunque curtida por el poco cuidado con que la trataba y ojos color topacio, desvió la mirada a Riley Hardey quien lo encaró. De eso se trataba el proceso de careo, ponerlo uno frente al otro y que alguno cometiera el mínimo error.

—No recuerdo conocerlo, nunca mantuve una amistad con este hombre como su señoría indica —dijo con su voz adusta tratando de ocultar ese nerviosismo que el temblor de sus manos delataba.

—Yo no he hecho ninguna acusación señor Borden. Ese no es mi trabajo, sólo lanzo suposiciones, las cuales toman fuerza. Porque ahora me informa que cree no conocer al señor Hardey, pero en el interrogatorio pasado lo desmintió totalmente.

—Han pasado muchos años desde ese incidente del cual me inculpan, y no sé cuántas personas he conocido. Yo sólo digo que me están confundiendo con alguien más — argumentó con la mirada vacilante sobre la actitud pétrea del interrogante.

—Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, es porque no hay confusiones señor Borden. Su identificación y más allá de eso está la prueba de ADN que no deja dudas de que usted es hermano del señor Laurent Borden. Supongo que sabes lo que es el ADN y los resultados que podemos obtener —le advirtió para que se dejara de estupideces y afrontara la situación; que aceptara que lo tenía agarrado por las bolas y no lo iba a soltar.

—No estoy negando mi parentesco, sé que somos hermanos, sólo niego de los hechos que se me acusan —alegó con un rápido parpadeo.

—Yo no me lo estoy inventando. Ojala fuera así, pero hay pruebas —informó con la mirada fija en cada mínimo gesto que se asomaba en el rostro de James Borden.

Edward deslizó su mirada inocua, pero al mismo tiempo segura hacia el otro Borden.

— ¿Qué tiene usted que decir al respecto señor Laurent Borden? —inquirió, mostrándose relajado, tratando de dejar la ansiedad de lado y disfrutar del momento.

—Nada, señor fiscal, mi hermano le ha dicho la verdad, no conocemos a este señor —dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia Hardey.

— ¿Y usted señor Riley Hardey? —hizo la pregunta y controlaba sus estribos, pasando ligeramente su lengua por la parte interna de su mejilla izquierda.

—Si ellos no me conocen yo mucho menos… sólo quiero irme a mi casa, esta detención es absurda —rebatió con un tono de voz imperioso y Edward sabía que se debía a los consejos del abogado que se encargaba de defenderlo.

Esas palabras despertaron a la Pantera, pero Edward inspiró profundo y rodó la silla y se levantó con energía, tratando en ese movimiento de controlar sus impulsos por golpearlos.

—Bien, ustedes no quieren colaborar y eso únicamente está agravando la situación… —se encaminó a uno de los extremos del salón de interrogatorio y le quitó el control remoto que tenía el oficial que se encargaría de reproducir un vídeo. Él no quería designarle esa actividad a nadie más, ansiaba ser el verdugo de esos hijos de puta.

Sin decir una sola palabra la pantalla en el lado lateral izquierdo se encendió, mostrando un vídeo donde estaban los hombres conversando en una esquina; aunque no contasen con el audio, la reproducción de la cámara de seguridad de la calle decía más que cualquier cosa.

— ¿Bien ahora quién no conoce a quién? —preguntó dejando que el vídeo corriera, acercándose de nuevo a la mesa y apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre el acero inoxidable que como de costumbre se encontraba frío, igual a la mirada que él le dedicaba a los sospechosos—. Están obstaculizando a la ley y eso aumenta la pena. Aunque aún están a tiempo de hablar y si lo hacen, lo tomaré en cuenta y podrían ahorrarse varios años de prisión. Sino haremos las cosas por las malas. Yo sé que estaban ahí. Aún no me dicen que estuvieran en esa casa, pero yo sé que sí estaban —paseaba su mirada brillante por la ira de uno a otro, intimidándoles a ver si de esa manera soltaban palabra—. Sus ojos y sus sonrisas me lo dicen —ancló finalmente su mirada en Riley, que sonreía satírico ante la acusación del fiscal.

— ¿Mis ojos se lo dicen? —inquirió mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos.

Edward se abalanzó sobre la mesa y se acercó más al hombre, sin desviarle la mirada y la dejó a escasos centímetros del rostro del asesino. Encontrando el valor para vencer sus más grandes demonios.

—Todo me lo dice —aseguró con dientes apretados—. ¿Qué le sucedió a Elizabeth Cullen? —preguntó con un tono amenazador, sin alejarse un solo centímetro del maldito que se le burlaba en la cara—. Quiero que me digas la verdad, ahora mismo —exigió apoyando con decisión uno de sus dedos índice sobre la mesa de acero inoxidable—. ¿Qué hacías ahí? Si no la mataste ¿qué hacías ahí?

Los demás miraban al fiscal como presionaba a Riley Hardey, llevándolo a los extremos para que confesara, pero el hombre únicamente lo miraba con media sonrisa de descaro bailándole en los labios.

—Yo no estaba ahí —aseguró el hombre con total certeza que cualquiera podría creerle.

—Sí estabas —aseveró Edward decidido, sin dejarle tiempo para que siguiera exponiendo sus malditas mentiras—. Te he estado dando una oportunidad tras otra, pero te estás burlando de mí y es algo que no me gusta, no me agrada que me hagan perder el tiempo —advirtió alejándose y parándose erguido como si hubiese recuperado el autocontrol—. Cuando no estés tan nervioso, me aseguras que no estabas en la escena del crimen.

—Sí estoy nervioso porque usted —objetó con el corazón brincándole en la garganta y sus pupilas moviéndose muy deprisa—. Me está hostigando.

—Estás nervioso porque están pensando en cómo engañarme —profirió señalándolo y acusándolo directamente.

—No le miento.

—No le creo.

—Pues no me crea.

—Su carro estaba ahí, tú estabas ahí y Elizabeth Cullen murió. Algunas personas te vieron. No ganas nada con seguir mintiendo.

Edward sabía que su enfoque agresivo podía socavar los principios básicos del interrogatorio que intentan establecer una base y una buena comunicación. Pero a la mierda con todo. Necesitaba presionarlo porque el muy hijo de puta no quería colaborar.

Se alejó un paso más para admirar a los tres. Paseó su mirada de uno al otro, en varias oportunidades; estudiando las reacciones de los delincuentes.

James Borden tenía la mirada anclada en las manos esposadas sobre la mesa, más específicamente en sus dedos entrelazados.

Laurent Borden la tenía al frente puesta en algún punto imaginario de su propio rostro reflejado en el espejo de expiación, como queriendo escapar mentalmente de ese lugar.

Riley Hardey, el hijo de puta que más daño había causado, era el más descarado y el que le sostenía la mirada. Aunque a todos los odiara con la misma intensidad, Hardey tenía un plus en su contra.

—Confiesan la verdad ahora mismo o meto sus culos entre rejas. ¿Entienden? —les lanzó la amenaza a los tres—. Van a decirme lo qué le pasó a Elizabeth Cullen; porque estaban allí y saben lo que le pasó. El juego me está cansando, me ven cara de estúpido y no tengo todo el puto día para ustedes —sus ojos refulgían por la ira y fijaba su mirada sobre ellos. Había mandado el protocolo a la mierda y cambiado de estrategia si no lo encontraba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

—Yo no lo conocía… —habló James Borden cortando el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar—. Mi hermano me lo presentó… —el hombre mostraba en su semblante que estaba dispuesto hablar y eso no agradó a sus cómplices.

Edward vio luz al final del túnel e inmediatamente los latidos del corazón disminuyeron su frenético ritmo. Por instinto se alisó la corbata y regresó a su silla. Se sentó y fijó la mirada en James Borden.

—Cállate James —siseó el hermano mayor y que eran muy parecidos, podrían ser confundidos por gemelos, si no fuera porque los cuatro años que se llevaban de diferencia marcaban más líneas de expresión en uno de ellos.

—No, no. Voy a hacerlo, yo no quiero que me encierren de por vida… —le dijo al hermano y regresó la mirada a Edward—. Señor fiscal yo voy a colaborar —se ofreció mirando a los ojos de Edward.

—Bien escucho su versión —acotó el brasileño, acercándose más a la mesa. Apoyó los codos y entrelazó sus manos, ofreciéndole toda su atención a James—. En este momento soy una esponja esperando absorber toda la información que tengas.

—Sí, nosotros estuvimos en ese lugar. Yo lo recuerdo, pero no lo hicimos por decisión propia. Estábamos cumpliendo con un trabajo, nos pagaron por hacer eso y yo acepté porque mi hermano me convenció. Dijo que sería fácil, pero… pero no medimos las consecuencias. Antes de hacer el trabajo fuimos a un pub y nos emborrachamos, también nos drogamos. Yo estaba muy nervioso —argumentó con la mirada en sus manos temblorosas.

— ¿Entonces hay una persona más implicada? —intervino Edward con la pregunta y los latidos de su corazón se descontrolaban, porque estaba seguro que iba a dar el nombre que tanto quería.

—Cállate James, no le eches mierda a nadie. Te pagaron por eso ahora cierra la boca y afronta las consecuencias —le reprochó el hermano.

—No vas a dar ningún nombre, sólo te están presionando, es mentira que te van a rebajar años en la pena por eso —aguijoneó Riley Hardey.

—Me importa una mierda, pero si me encierran que lo hagan también con Aro Vulturi… Fue él, señor fiscal —ancló la mirada en Edward—. El dueño de la compañía publicitaria, eso fue hace mucho incluso antes de que fuese el dueño y él fue quien nos pagó. Lo hizo por adelantado.

Edward sintió como dieciocho años de su vida se reducían a ese instante, a ese pequeño momento en que el nombre de Aro Vulturi se escapó de una de las bocas de sus cómplices.

Todo el camino recorrido, cada lagrima, cada pesadilla que lo había atormentado, valían la pena, pues alimentaban su odio día con día.

No le permitieron olvidar y pudo sentir como la sangre bajo el tatuaje que le cubría todo el costado izquierdo se calentaba; era una sensación de victoria.

Gracias a su tío las cicatrices superficiales de las quemaduras habían desaparecido, pero por dentro se encontraban en carne viva y habían ardido con la misma intensidad durante todos estos años. Sabía que no sanarían, nunca lo harían, pero al menos si conseguía hacer justicia sería ese bálsamo que necesitaban.

En ese momento Hardey se puso de pie rápidamente llevado por la ira y se le lanzó encima de James Borden, tirándolo al suelo de un empujón.

Mientras Edward escondía tras su máscara de fiscal 320 el disfrute de la función que sabía tendría en ese careo. Tardó unos segundos en pedir orden, ya que no le importaba que se comieran entre ellos mismos como lo hacían las bestias.

—Eres un cobarde… un marica… —le reprochó Riley pateando a su víctima un par de veces, pero dos de los oficiales actuaron rápidamente. Lo alejaron y lo sometieron contra la mesa y el agredido se ponía de pie con la ayuda de otro oficial que le ofrecía nuevamente la silla.

A Edward se le elevó la comisura derecha ante la satisfacción que sintió con la acusación de James Borden, eso sólo era un atisbo de lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Había llegado el momento y se encontraba pletórico. Veía luz al final del túnel, nunca dudó en hacer justica, de cobrar su juramento, sólo que algunas veces lo veía lejano, pero las palabras de uno de los hombres que más odiaba le daban la gran complacencia.

Tenía que proseguir con su trabajo y dejar de lado su pequeña victoria interna para otro momento, por lo que controló sus emociones ajustando el nudo de su corbata con su mano derecha.

—Lleven la silla a la esquina y lo sientan —le pidió Edward a los uniformados—. No empeore su situación Hardey —le advirtió con un dejo de socarronería ganándose la mirada de odio del hombre y nada le complacía más, porque quería ganarse ese odio.

Quería que lo despreciaran tanto como él a ellos y le sostuvo la mirada intimidándolo con los ojos que eran flamas arrasadoras. La cual no desvió hasta que el hijo de puta pegó el culo a la silla y los policías lo retenían. Regresó su mirada al hasta ahora el más inteligente, porque aunque no estaba en sus planes abogar por él, debía hacerlo por la colaboración prestada a la justicia.

— ¿Está seguro señor Borden? —preguntó retomando el interrogatorio. Elevando una décima su voz para que a ninguno de los presentes le quedara la duda, ni siquiera a los que estaban detrás del espejo de expiación.

—Completamente seguro señor fiscal, estoy dispuesto a señalarlo, él fue quien nos contrató. Nosotros no conocíamos a la víctima, nos dio su dirección anotada en una servilleta. Teníamos esa nota, estaba su letra, si la tendría en este momento no dudaría en entregársela —aseguró inculpando cada vez más a Vulturi.

—La fiscalía agradece su colaboración, ¿tiene algo más que decir? —preguntó sacando de una de las carpetas una hoja, la que deslizó sobre el metal y la colocó frente al hombre poniendo encima su bolígrafo.

—No señor, eso es todo. Aro Vulturi también está implicado… ¿esto qué es? —preguntó al ver la hoja frente a él.

—Es para evitar retractación de la acusación que está haciendo, no es necesario que lo firme aún, si quiere su abogado le explicará cuáles son las cláusulas expuestas, ya él me lo entregará —le comunicó con voz ecuánime.

—Yo firmaré —dijo agarrando el bolígrafo—. ¿Puedo leerlo antes?

—Sí, está en todo su derecho de hacerlo —le hizo un ademán con la mano instándolo a que leyese para después desviar la mirada a Laurent Borden—. ¿Tiene algo que agregar señor?

— ¿Cuántos años podrían reducir por colaborar? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Depende, por ejemplo con su hermano voy a apelar por unos cinco años —le informó haciendo un guiño casi infantil, mostrándose más íntimo y así ganar un poco de confianza, con el único propósito de obtener lo que quería.

—James tiene razón —empezó a hablar con determinación y le echó un ligero vistazo a su hermano para después regresar la mirada al fiscal—. El señor Vulturi contrató a Hardey y él me buscó. En ese entonces yo era joven señor fiscal. Tenía otra perspectiva de la vida, era más irresponsable y… y sé que era un desgraciado. Necesitaba el dinero, tenía deudas de drogas, soy culpable de lo que se me acusa, pero estoy dispuesto a colaborar.

—Ya lo está haciendo señor Borden —dijo con tranquilidad y regalándole una mirada y leve asentimiento en un gesto comprensivo. Aunque con ellos no quería ningún tipo de comprensión, sólo quería verlos ahogarse en su propia mierda por lo que les restaba de vida.

— ¿Hemos terminado fiscal? —preguntó uno de los abogados defensores.

—Sí, no tengo más preguntas, excepto la orden de que al señor Riley Hardey por su comportamiento hostil, se le suspendan las visitas hasta nuevo aviso —cCastigó y ancló su mirada en el imputado porque quería ver esa reacción de odio que ya suponía se ganaría.

Organizó los documentos de trabajo, colocándolos dentro de las carpetas, las cerró, y las puso dentro de su portafolio. Se levantó, con la gallardía que lo caracterizaba, se abotonó el saco y agarró su maletín de trabajo.

—Con su permiso, que tengan buenas tardes. Gracias por su colaboración señores —se dirigió a los hermanos Borden, para después encaminarse y decirle lo mismo a los abogados. No les estrechaba la mano, nunca lo hacía mientras trabajaba, porque tenían objetivos diferentes. Fuera de esa sala seguirían siendo colegas, mientras cada uno defendía su punto de vista.

Al salir de la sala de interrogatorio lo interceptó Jenks, el cual mostraba un semblante más serio de lo normal y Edward se preparó para la reacción de su amigo ante la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es esta mierda Cullen? Esto no me lo esperaba —siseó sus impresiones—. ¿Tú sabías que era Aro Vulturi? —preguntó caminando al lado de Edward que se mostraba impasible.

—Lo importante es que ya tenemos el nombre. Voy a la fiscalía a organizar mi teoría del caso y de ahí a solicitar a la jueza la detención en contra de Vulturi.

— ¡Por Dios! Cullen, podrás detenerlo, hacer todo el procedimiento de rigor, pero ningún juez lo va a condenar con las pruebas que tienes. Vulturi es una figura pública, tiene amigos en todos lados, le hace la publicidad a medio país, incluyendo entidades del gobierno… ¿acaso tienes idea del teatro que armarás si sustentas el caso en el testimonio de unos delincuentes? —inquirió en voz baja siguiendo el paso del fiscal.

—Sé que no tengo pruebas suficientes, pero voy a conseguir que el hijo de puta se declare culpable —contestó con dientes apretados ante la furia, pero reteniendo los estribos para no alejar a Jenks porque era su gran aliado.

—Si te ayudo en todo esto, ¿podrías decirme qué relación tenía Vulturi con tu madre? ¿Por qué pagaría para que hicieran tal atrocidad? —hizo las preguntas, pero sólo recibió silencio—. ¿Tu madre le sabía algo importante?

—Más o menos. Lo hizo para callarla, para quitarla del medio, pero eso lo sabrás en su debido momento.

—Sé que es un poco indiscreta mi pregunta, pero le conocemos la fama de mujeriego a Vulturi ¿acaso eran amantes?

—No… no lo eran —le aclaró, contendiendo las ganas de golpear al hombre que tanto lo había ayudado—. Mi madre no era de ese tipo de mujeres y eso fue lo que… —se detuvo sin estar preparado para darle explicaciones a Jenks.

—Está bien, es un asunto personal y no es necesario que me lo digas por ahora. Te recomiendo, ve a la fiscalía o a la torre donde estés más tranquilo y prepara todo lo que tienes y ya el lunes más calmado vas a pedir la orden de arresto. Deja la impulsividad, que mientras Vulturi no se entere, no tendrá ningún tipo de ventaja. Utiliza ese tiempo a tu favor —le aconsejó buscando con su mirada el auto en el estacionamiento y a Edward se le sumaban los guardaespaldas.

—Tayler, Ben ¿cómo están? —preguntó el oficial a los hombres que nunca desamparaban al fiscal.

—Bien, gracias señor… —contestaron respectivamente.

—Haz lo que te digo Edward, no es un consejo, es una orden —dijo, abriendo la puerta de su auto.

— ¿Y desde cuándo me das ordenes Jenks? —inquirió el brasileño.

—Desde hoy, si quieres hacer las cosas bien.

—Vale, me iré a una clase de yoga también —dijo subiendo a la Lincoln.

Edward decidió seguir el consejo de Jenks y se fue a la torre. Sabía que no tendría ningún tipo de interrupción. Iba a armar al menos el borrador de su teoría del caso, uno con el cual la jueza no dudase un segundo, necesitaba convencerla de que apenas Vulturi cayera, agilizara el juicio.

Al llegar a la torre Cullen, saludó a Jessica, la chica de la recepción, la bonita rubia, casi, casi una Barbie humana que representaba con su hermosa sonrisa a la firma y recibía a cualquier visitante.

Debía admitir que cuando la contrató le tenía ganas, en sus planes estaba llevársela a la cama y sabía que ella lo haría complacida, pero algo siempre lo detuvo y la relación sólo quedó en un ligero flirteo y que después se fue transformando en respeto, exclusivamente por parte de él y lo sabía.

Había seguido al pie de la letra los consejos de su tío de nunca, nunca involucrarse sexualmente con ninguna compañera de trabajo porque sería peligroso. Podrían encontrar la manera de joderle o mancharle su entorno laboral.

Siguió de largo y entró al ascensor hasta el piso 38 siendo recibido por el pasillo, tan amplio e iluminado como siempre. Al final en el gran vestíbulo se encontraba Emily laborando como antesala a su oficina.

La secretaria se asombró un poco al verlo llegar; pues no tenía previsto visitar la torre. La mujer se puso inmediatamente de pie y lo siguió como era costumbre. Él le explicó que necesitaba trabajar y que no quería ningún tipo de interrupciones.

La robusta secretaria, acató la orden de su joven jefe y le ofreció alguna bebida o aperitivo.

A Edward no le dio tiempo de desayunar y sabía que tampoco pausaría su trabajo para almorzar sólo tenía un café en el estómago, por lo que le pidió a Emily un par de croissant y un jugo de naranja. Como no lo hacía desde que tenía quince años: comería mientras trabajaba.

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro y acero inoxidable, desabotonándose el saco con una mano y con la otra tocó la pantalla de uno de los monitores para que saliera del estado de reposo.

Al estar un poco más cómodo, sacó del portafolio los documentos correspondientes al caso de su madre y esperaría que a que Emily regresara para pedirle todo el material físico con el que contaban. Revisó todas las carpetas y las dejó a un lado, desviando su atención al ordenador en busca de lo que tenía digitalizado.

Con documento en blanco inició lo que sería por el momento su borrador con lo que consideraba era más viable para presentárselo a la jueza. Elaboraría un cronograma preciso de lo que sería su teoría del caso.

Empezó por lo más importante que era la notitia criminis. Las primeras entrevistas realizadas a los imputados y testigos. Las pruebas que acopiadas le iban perfilando la idea e iban tomando poco a poco cuerpo de hipótesis.

Hizo su desayuno–almuerzo, mientras leía e iba añadiendo o desechando elementos y con eso acumulando todos los compendios probatorios que demostrarían su hipótesis fáctica y jurídica, porque sabía que tenían una gran importancia.

—Señor aquí tiene todo. Está la evaluación de los peritos, incluyendo los tipos de evidencia disponible, le traje todas: las directas e indirectas; las afirmativa y de refutación —comunicó Emily entregándole una carpeta a Edward quien en ese momento le regalaba toda su atención—. Esta es la declaración de la testigo protegido relatando los hechos, y también está el reconocimiento —le hizo entrega de otra carpeta y así lo hizo con cinco más que contenían hasta ahora las evidencias con las que contaban. A eso Edward le sumaría el resultado del careo que le entregarían en veinticuatro horas.

—Gracias Emily, me pondré a trabajar en esto de inmediato, quiero adelantar todo lo que tengo —dijo abriendo las carpetas una por una sin detenerse por mucho tiempo en ninguna sólo verificando que contuvieran los documentos y la secretaria observaba atentamente lo que su joven jefe hacía, sintiendo un poco de desesperación al ver la pila de carpetas y papeles sin ningún orden.

—Señor si desea puedo ayudarlo a ir organizando cronológicamente —se ofreció al ver el desastre de documentos que Edward tenía sobre el escritorio y se giraba en su sillón hacia el monitor.

—Te lo agradecería Emily —dijo sin desviar la mirada del monitor y mucho menos de teclear.

La mujer que también era abogado de oficio y tenía el conocimiento suficiente para ayudar a su jefe, tomó asiento y agarró los documentos para organizarlos.

A medida que organizaba, le hacía ciertas preguntas a Edward, ayudándolo a agilizar el trabajo, pero sobre todo a que el borrador de su teoría del caso tuviera consistencia.

En un continuo ir y venir de los hechos se dieron cuenta de que no todos los elementos era útiles y que algunos que parecían no serlo cobraban vida, sin embargo era un rompecabezas donde no tenían las entrevistas de todos los testigos, ni todas las evidencias habían sido halladas.

Edward partiría de lo expresado en el documento policial de la declaración hecha por la testigo protegido. En su mayoría llenaba todos los elementos de la conducta punible y de la culpabilidad. Sin embargo dejaba temas abiertos, ya que concebía cómo sería el juicio, pero sabía que siempre estaba sujeto a un acumulado de avatares e imprevistos como todo proceso adversarial.

Su teoría del caso debía ser lo suficientemente flexible para adaptarse o comprender los posibles desarrollos del proceso sin cambiar radicalmente, porque cualquier cambio de teoría del caso daría al traste con su credibilidad.

Las horas pasaban y ellos seguían sumidos, sin descanso alguno, en la labor. Edward tecleaba y revisaba carpetas, leía y regresaba a teclear, mientras Emily con códigos y leyes en mano sustentaba cada detalle.

—Emily tenemos evidencia afirmativa de la testigo protegido.

—Sí, señor, contamos con todo.

—Dame por favor los datos —pidió con la mirada en el monitor mientras tecleaba—. ¿Elemento y nombre? —aunque él lo sabía, prefería hacer las cosas paso a paso y con la ayuda de otra persona.

—Testigo en función de protección: Senna Wagner, setenta y tres años.

Edward incluyó los datos e hizo la otra pregunta.

— ¿Proposición fáctica?

—Senna Wagner, testigo ocular de los sospechosos al abandonar la residencia de la víctima.

— ¿Prueba? —inquirió Edward aún sin terminar de escribir en el documento electrónico la respuesta anterior de su secretaria.

—Documento de propiedad de la casa a nombre de la testigo, frente a la residencia donde se llevó a cabo el crimen, certificado de venta del inmueble en el año 1997, dos años después del suceso.

— ¿Oportunidad y orden de presentación?

—Segunda, después de la víctima —contestó revisando en sus manos todo lo referente a la testigo protegido.

Las luces que parecían estrellas en el cielo o luciérnagas titilantes en la oscuridad de un bosque; a través del ahumado cristal que fungía de pared trasera a la oficina de Edward, les hizo saber que la noche abrazaba a Nueva York y Edward, en un acto reflejo, desvió la mirada a su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las siete y veinticinco minutos de la noche.

—Emily por hoy terminamos —le avisó guardando el documento electrónico—. Ya deberías estar en tu casa cenando con tu esposo e hijos —le informó acomodando los documentos.

—Voy a ayudarlo a organizar y acataré su orden, cenamos a las nueve —le dijo poniéndose de pie y colaborando.

—Gracias Emily, seguro tu esposo empezará a sentir celos de mí. Creerá que soy el jefe que te retiene más tiempo para acosarte —dijo poniéndose de pie para trabajar más rápido.

—No creo que piense que es un acosador. En realidad piensa que es un tirano —acotó sonriendo y encaminándose con carpetas en mano al salón de archivos.

— ¿Sabes qué lugar le gusta a él? —preguntó Edward sintiéndose un poco mal por el comentario de su secretaria. Sabía que realmente no lo consideraban un tirano y que ella lo hizo sólo por jugarle una broma, pero era completamente consciente de que su secretaria laboraba alrededor de ocho horas extras semanales y era un tiempo que, aunque remunerado, le robaba y no podía compartirlo con la familia.

—Aparte del sofá, su asiento en la oficina de la constructora —dijo levantando un poco la voz, para que su jefe la escuchara, ya que se encontraba archivando el caso, aunque sabía que al día siguiente seguirían trabajando en él.

—Bueno, son lugares cómodos —alegó sin poder evitar sonreír.

Edward sabía que en un par de meses a Emily le tocarían las vacaciones y le regalaría un viaje familiar a Hawaii. Se lo merecía y con creces.

—Tiene razón señor, ya todo está listo ¿necesita algo más? —preguntó acomodándose las solapas de su blazer.

—Necesito que vayas a tu casa y descanses, que yo haré lo mismo. —le ordenó mientras apagaba la computadora, y se colgaba en su antebrazo el saco.

Ambos bajaron al estacionamiento y Emily se dirigió a su auto, así como Edward a la camioneta, siendo escoltado por los guardaespaldas.

El brasileño entró a la Lincoln y la encendió. Antes de ponerla en marcha fue más fuerte su necesidad por escuchar la voz de Bella, que irse al apartamento a practicar un poco de Muay Thai ya que eso lo hacía liberar cansancio.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el iPhone y marcó, pero después del segundo tono ella no contestaba por lo que dejó caer la cabeza contra el volante.

—Seguro está en el gimnasio con su amigo Mike —murmuró el nombre del instructor con burla—. Boricua imbécil… Sé de las ganas que le traes, pero estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar avanzar un paso. —antes de que la llamada fuese desviada al buzón de mensajes voz, trancó y volvió a marcar.

— ¡Hola! —saludó la chica con entusiasmo en el primer repique de la segunda llamada y de fondo podía escuchar música que no era para nada inspiradora para hacer ejercicios. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos tratando de deducir qué decía la letra del tema interpretado por una voz femenina… " _Porque yo podría vivir por la luz en tus ojos_ …"

 _Definitivamente no es tema para un gimnasio_. —se dijo mentalmente mientras se sulfuraba, pensando que Bella podía estar en otra parte con el tal Mike.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó y respiró profundo para que ella no se percatase de su recién descontrolado estado. No desconfiaba de Bella, sino de las ganas del instructor y que estaba seguro le importaba una mierda que ella mantuviera una relación.

— ¡Que cariñoso! Están buscando el reemplazo para Mickey Mouse en Disneyland —le hizo saber una Bella descalza con el cabello sostenido en un moño de tomate con unos palillos chinos y aun así algunas hebras se le escapaban.

— ¿Te parece si envío la planilla de solicitud? —preguntó en tono conciliador tratando de enmendar la metida de pata que acababa de cometer, por dejarse llevar por su maldita desconfianza.

—Seguro te darán el empleo, pero para tu información estoy trabajando en el atelier. Lo haremos toda la noche, porque mañana a las nueve pasan por los diseños para llevarlos al Lincoln Center.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo?… estás loca si crees que vas a trabajar toda la noche, tienes que dormir.

—Tengo que hacerlo, pero no puedo. Tengo demasiado trabajo encima, ya podré descansar más adelante, ¡faltan tres días! Además la euforia no me deja conciliar el sueño. ¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en el estacionamiento de la torre con la cabeza enterrada en el volante. Hoy ha sido un día extenuante pero más satisfactorio de lo que esperaba. El caso importante del que te hablé avanza a pasos agigantados.

—Sí, el caso importante —masculló recordándole que no le había dicho nada más, ni siquiera de qué trataba, porque Edward Cullen era una maldita caja de seguridad y el único que se sabía la combinación era él.

—Bueno, ese caso que es muy importante… —intentó explicarle pero una voz al otro lado del teléfono lo interrumpió.

— ¡Bella puedes dejar para otro momento el amorío y ayudarme aquí! —la voz de Esme se dejaba escuchar reclamándole asistencia.

—Bien te tengo que dejar… besos —dijo ella con urgencia.

—Hey… un segundo, no tan rápido. Sé que estás apurada, pero quiero un minuto más de tu tiempo… ¿Has cenado? —preguntó con voz sedosa.

—Sí ya comí algo ligero y para no dormir tengo docenas de bebidas energéticas.

—Bien, entonces no te quito más tiempo, no te esfuerces más de lo necesario, ¿sabes dónde te daré los besos? —inquirió con picardía.

—No… no lo sé y no quiero imaginármelo, prefiero que me lo digas. —pidió con voz juguetona. Le gustaba cuando su fiscal se ponía en plan sexual a través de la línea telefónica.

—En el cuello y las clavículas, eso te ayudaría a relajarte un poco. Las otras partes me las reservo para el viernes.

—Ya lo has hecho, Humm espero que lo hagas el viernes.

—Mucho más haré —prometió con seguridad.

—Ahora sí, debo colgar… porque si sigo hablando contigo no terminaré —dijo y colgó.

Bella se encaminó y le ayudó a meter en un porta traje una de las prendas a una Esme que seguía cantando muy bajito el tema de Sara Bareilles.

Edward lanzó el teléfono móvil al asiento del copiloto y puso en marcha la camioneta teniendo como destino su apartamento.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Que habrá pasado para que Aro mandara hacerle eso tan feo a la mamá de Edward.**_

 _ **¿Qué relación habrán tenido?**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Bueno, no lo conoces personalmente. De hecho yo no lo conocía personalmente, fue un accidente, nos conocimos por error… Y todo se dio, fue algo inesperado ¡demonios! Estoy más enredada que el cabello de Robert Pattinson promocionando Crepúsculo —bufó con nerviosismo._

— _Y me estás enredando también, ¡sólo dime un nombre! —exclamó casi con exasperación._

— _Carlisle Cullen —lo dijo sin respirar y conteniendo el oxígeno en sus pulmones._

 _A Bella se le fueron los colores del rostro y negaba con la cabeza, mientras que Esme asentía con los párpados muy abiertos._


	24. Capítulo No 23

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 23**

Bella regresaba con un vestido blanco de telas ligeras que le daban una caída y movimiento envidiables. Necesitaba colocárselo al maniquí y revisarlo por última vez antes de colocarle el forro. No se perdonaría que tuviese algún desperfecto.

Observaba como Esme cantaba prácticamente en susurros, se había pasado toda la noche en el mismo plan por no decir que ella había escogido la lista de reproducción.

—Estás muy inspirada hoy… —canturreó sonriente, reventando la burbuja musical en que se encontraba Esme.

—Es que esa canción me encanta, sólo eso —acotó quitándole el vestido a Bella.

—Y todas las demás también… estás, no sé. Esme te conozco, te noto rara —curioseó esculcándola con la mirada.

—Bells… ¿Te crees telescopio? Simplemente me gusta el tema nada más o no, yo creo que es hora —dijo soltando un gran suspiro, colocó el vestido sobre un diván de cuero blanco y la tomó por la mano jalándola a un lugar apartado. No podía seguir ocultándole algo tan importante a Bella.

—Sabía que tenías algo que decirme —celebró sonriendo al saber que las suposiciones de qué algo le pasaba a su amiga eran ciertas.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien, ese es el tema —soltó sin más, porque eso no era lo difícil.

Bella sin poder evitarlo le dio un abrazo y la hizo brincar con ella, mientras sonreía como adolescente, sintiéndose realmente feliz por Esme.

— ¡Que alegría! ¿Pero ya confirmaste que no fuese gay? —preguntó alejándose un poco y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, para mirarla mejor a los ojos.

—No, no es gay, es peor —murmuró bajando la mirada y sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho porque no quería que Bella se molestara a solo días de un evento tan importante para ambas.

—Mierda, peor, entonces ¿es transformista? —inquirió tratando de aligerar la tensión que veía en la pelirroja.

—No —reafirmó su negación al mover la cabeza con energía, logrando que sus hebras rojizas se agitaran graciosamente.

— ¿Es psicópata? —preguntó Bella abriendo los ojos de manera exagerada.

—No —repitió el movimiento de negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Es una mujer? ¿Es lesbiana? —indagó haciendo un mohín de desagrado.

— ¡No! Definitivamente no —dijo casi horrorizada, porque ella estaba consciente que le gustaba demasiado un hombre y que su relación con mujeres exclusivamente era de amistad cuando mucho.

— ¿Es hombre? —prosiguió con su interrogatorio, esta vez elevando la ceja izquierda y cruzando sus brazos ante la impaciencia.

—Sí, es un hombre con su orientación sexual muy definida. Sólo que —farfulló las últimas palabras y bajó la mirada.

— ¿Yo lo conozco? —preguntó Bella mirando a Esme a los ojos como si estos pudiesen darle la respuesta; pero fue la cabeza de su amiga que se la dio, al afirmar con lentitud cómo si temiera hacerlo—. ¿Y me dirás de quién se trata?

—Bueno, no lo conoces personalmente. De hecho yo no lo conocía personalmente, fue un accidente, nos conocimos por error… Y todo se dio, fue algo inesperado ¡demonios! Estoy más enredada que el cabello de Robert Pattinson promocionando Crepúsculo —bufó con nerviosismo.

—Y me estás enredando también, ¡sólo dime un nombre! —exclamó casi con exasperación.

—Carlisle Cullen —lo dijo sin respirar y conteniendo el oxígeno en sus pulmones.

A Bella se le fueron los colores del rostro y negaba con la cabeza, mientras que Esme asentía con los párpados muy abiertos.

— ¡Un momento! Tengo que procesar esto… ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! Es Carlisle Cullen, el… ¡ay no! —chilló las últimas palabras y sentía que todo empezaba a darle vueltas; por lo que se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Bells… sólo se dio, yo no lo busqué. Lo conocí hace un par de meses por error y bueno le debía una cena —acotó con nerviosismo.

— ¿Tú le debías una cena? —preguntó gesticulando de manera exagerada ante la incredulidad.

—A modo de disculpas. Es que lo pisé y bueno no la acepté porque sabía que a ti no te iba a gustar la idea, pero cuando te fuiste de viaje con Edward, Carlisle me invitó un fin de semana a Brasil y no pude negarme y bueno pasó lo que tenía que pasar —le contó y con cada palabra que esbozaba trataba de liberar el aire que tenía atascado. No le estaba gustando el gesto en la cara de Bella.

La chica de ojos violeta miraba en los verdes de la pelirroja, sintiendo una gran marea de emociones muy confusas en su interior. Necesitaba tiempo para reaccionar a esa noticia porque era algo que no podía creer, sin embargo sabía que Esme requería que le diese respuestas.

— ¡¿Lo que tenía que pasar?! Te fuiste a Brasil y no me lo dijiste, yo te cuento todo ¡absolutamente todo! —le reprochó sintiéndose dolida porque Esme no había confiado en ella—.Te estás cogiendo al tío de mi pareja.

—Ese es el problema, por eso no quería contarte nada porque sabía que me juzgarías y pensarías que lo hice a propósito —le dijo sin desviarle la mirada. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta a causa de la molestia y las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué pensó que Bella la comprendería y no la pondría en tal situación?

—No, no es eso lo que pienso, lo que me indigna es que no me lo contaras desde un principio, cuando yo hasta te pido consejos porque pienso en darle el culo a Edward y tú me ocultas cosas — Bella comprendió qué lo que verdaderamente le dolía era que no contaba con la confianza de Esme, que le ocultase algo que era importante para las dos; porque habían prometido confiar la una en la otra.

—No es fácil —dijo en un puchero y bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué no es fácil? —inquirió llevándole una mano a la barbilla y obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos.

—Asimilar que en estos momentos soy tu tía política, no es que sea algo serio lo que tenemos, pero estoy en esa posición —contestó moviendo sus pupilas de un lado a otro sin detenerse en la mirada de Bella, intentando en ese momento no mostrarle como se sentía verdaderamente.

—Lo que me faltaba… —masculló con desagrado, sin soltarle la barbilla a su amiga, quien en ese momento se dignaba a anclar su mirada en la de ella y pudo ver como los ojos verdes se anegaban.

—Me gusta mucho estar con Carlisle —murmuró con voz temblorosa y mirando a los ojos a Bella, como si le estuviese pidiendo disculpas; pero que entendiera la situación en la que también se encontraba.

—No quiero que te pase lo mismo que con Amun —dijo soltándole la barbilla y deslizando su mano hasta la mejilla acunándola con cariño.

—Carlisle no es casado —dijo elevando la comisura derecha en un intento de sonrisa.

—Es divorciado y lleva años de esa manera. Se nota que no le gustan los compromisos y si te ilusionas… Esme no quiero que sufras nuevamente. A veces te crees muy segura, pero cuando se trata de ti, eres una tonta y lo sabes —le hizo ver las dos caras de la moneda de la situación. Estaba segura que Esme se ilusionaba demasiado rápido de los hombres.

—Sí, sé que es muy distinto opinar cuando no soy quien pasa por la situación; pero con Carlisle lo tengo claro, ya no tengo veintidós años y sé que lo nuestro es solo sexual —explicó con la convicción que de momento contaba—, no quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente, él tampoco. Por ahora simplemente me conformo con que me haga vivir orgasmos cada vez que nos encontramos.

—Ya… ya no me lo cuentes —dijo llevándose las manos a la cara y resoplando—. No quiero imaginar eso… es el tío de Edward.

— ¿Puedo invitarlo al evento? ¿Aún te quedan pases? —preguntó quitándole las manos de la cara—. Así lo conoces, pero si no estás de acuerdo con la relación lo entenderé.

—Esme, no soy quién para decirte con quién tienes que salir. Si te gusta el señor Cullen por mí no hay problema. Si la estás pasando bien, disfruta el momento, pero nunca… nunca esperes que te diga tía, porque no quiero perder a mi amiga y confidente por tener que guardarle respeto —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Eres estúpida lo sabías! —dijo jalándola por una mano y abrazándola—. Igual te quiero sobrina —se burló

—Esme… — Bella arrastró el nombre de la pelirroja, en una clara advertencia.

—Está bien, mejor cierro la boca… Sólo te diré una cosa. Tienes razón con los brasileños —comentó con picardía.

— ¡Ya! No quiero enterarme de las capacidades sexuales del señor Cullen.

—Vale, tampoco te lo voy a contar, más bien da media vuelta y mira quién está en la puerta… Parece que alguien ya no puede vivir sin ti —dijo con una gran sonrisa y emocionándose como si fuese con ella misma.

—No seas exagerada —murmuró y rompió el abrazo para darse media vuelta y ver a Edward parado en la acera, esperando que Charlie le abriese la puerta. Podía reconocerlo aunque la capucha negra lo camuflara en la oscuridad, ese porte sólo lo poseía Edward Cullen. Traía en sus manos una caja que parecía ser de galletas y un porta vasos con cuatro extras—. ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó desviando la mirada al reloj en la pared, verificando que eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

—Te lo dije, le robas el sueño al fiscal —le hizo saber poniendo los ojos en blanco y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír codeando con complicidad a Esme.

Dejó libre un suspiro y se encaminó acortando la distancia al tiempo que Edward entraba y daba los buenos días con su excitante acento.

Vestido con un chándal enteramente negro al cual le bajó la capucha, descubrió su rostro y sus ojos brillaban ante el reflector que colgaba del techo y le iluminaba el rostro. Lucía como una exótica, hermosa y atrayente pantera, definitivamente era un felino, sus ojos rasgados así lo reafirmaban. Seguramente el karma había interferido para que ese animal reencarnara en él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin salir del asombro.

—Me enteré de que también están buscando reemplazo para Minie Mouse —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Ahora ¿qué hago con esto? —preguntó mostrándole la bandeja con los vasos de Starbucks, y Bella fue en su ayuda, pero Charlie la auxilió a ella casi inmediatamente, lo que no hizo con el brasileño.

— ¿Edward, no crees que es muy tarde para que estés aquí? debes descansar —le aconsejó recorriéndole con la mirada el rostro y no podría definir por qué en una férrea necesidad su vista se ancló en el cuello de él, franqueado por la tela negra. Las pupilas se le dilataron para percibir de mejor manera los latidos en la base del cuello.

—No tenía sueño, llegué al departamento, estuve un rato en el gimnasio, pero cuando me metí a la cama no hacía nada más que mirar al techo y ¿para qué mirar a la nada cuando puedo entretenerme mirando tus ojos? —le dijo posándole el dedo índice en la punta de la nariz.

Bella sintió que las piernas le temblaron, y aunque casi se obligó a no sonreír no pudo evitarlo. Regresó la mirada a los ojos de él y podía jurar que Edward se había dado cuenta de cómo le miraba el cuello.

—Pero no puedes venir aquí a justamente mirarme los ojos porque vas a quitarme tiempo —manifestó llevándose las manos a modo de jarra, sonriéndole como si fuese una tonta.

—Está bien, sólo lo haré de vez en cuando —le regaló un guiño de ojos—, mientras puedo ayudar —le hizo saber mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los labios de Bella deseando besarla, pero ella no se dignaba a hacerlo. De hecho si él instaba acercándose un poco ella se alejaba. Limitando sus anhelos que empezaban a convertirse en voraces llamas de ganas por ella.

—No creo que seas de mucha ayuda, ves que Charlie sólo está sentado, nos sirve de seguridad nada más. Si quieres te puedes ir a sentar a su lado.

—No quiero estar al lado de Charlie —dijo casi con un puchero—. Vine por ti, explícame qué hacer, pero antes podrías al menos darme un beso o estás disfrutando la tortura a la que me estás sometiendo y no te hagas la tonta porque eres consciente.

—Bien… —dijo poniéndose de puntillas y dándole apenas un toque rápido de labios, como si temiese que las personas en el lugar se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos—. Me ayudarás a clasificar los diseños por colores y después se los llevarás a Kim que se encarga de revisarlos.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con la mirada brillante por la alegría que lo contagiaba, como si fuese un niño al que por primera vez lo tomaban en cuenta para algo.

—Sí, eso es todo.

—Bueno entonces voy a buscar… ¿tengo qué empezar con un color en específico? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, dejándole saber a Bella que podía tener la capacidad para ayudarle.

—Verde, todas las prendas de color verde, del más fuerte al más claro. Están en el depósito, únicamente los que están colgados —le informó sin poder controlar esa sonrisa tonta que bailaba en sus labios cada vez que tenía a Edward cerca.

—Entendido —hizo un saludo militar. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y dio dos pasos, pero después regresó y sin previo aviso llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Bella y con el brazo libre le cerró la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y le succionó los labios, los dos en un solo bocado. Lo hizo en tres oportunidades dejando fluir esas ganas que le tenía—. Sabes que no soy de los que se conforman con poco —murmuró contra los labios de ella y ladeó la cabeza en un gesto perversamente infantil.

Bella aturdida y extasiada espabiló rápidamente para asimilar la situación. Controlaba los latidos de su corazón y las vibraciones internas de su vientre, mientras sentía la mirada de Edward despertar inquietudes que sólo él podría calmar.

—Ahora sí, me voy a trabajar —le dijo soltándola y dejándola hecha una gelatina y con ganas de patalear porque exclusivamente a él se le ocurría incitarla y después dejarla como si nada.

Su inquieta mirada se posó en lo glorioso que se le veía el culo con ese pantalón de chándal negro, antes de que sus pasos la guiaran al depósito a encerrarse con él en ese lugar porque estaba segura que esas eran las intenciones de Edward.

Sacudió la cabeza para expulsar al ser lujurioso que se apoderaba de ella y dejar que el trabajador se impusiera, pues debía trabajar, para coger tendría el fin de semana, después del evento.

Edward al entrar al salón paseó su mirada por las docenas de aparadores de los cuales colgaban prendas de todos colores y esa misma sensación de claustrofobia que lo atacó cuando entró al closet de Bella lo invadió.

Respiró profundo para asimilar que no tenía nada de malo encontrarse invadido de prendas femeninas. Éstas no lo estaban escondiendo y el espacio era cincuenta veces más grande, el oxígeno circulaba a la perfección, aunque sus miedos lo invitaban a bajar los párpados para atormentarse con los recuerdos, no lo hizo. Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos y salir de su estúpido estado de miedo.

Al localizar las prendas verdes, se encaminó directamente hasta el aparador del cual colgaban. Todas estaban en el mismo pero desordenadas, para él no eran más que telas suspendidas de ganchos, unas más largas que otras, de diferentes tipos de telas y algunas con adornos que hacían que se enredaran con las otras: exasperándolo.

Las ganas de darle un tirón eran dominadas por la impaciencia, pero bien sabía que no podía hacerlo, por lo que se armaba de paciencia y con cuidado empezaba a desenredarlas.

Al terminar con las verdes supuso que las rojas y moradas también necesitaban ser organizadas, por lo que sin perder tiempo se dirigió al siguiente lote de prendas. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasaba y el eco de la música proveniente del atelier lo entretenía y algunas veces hasta cantaba las canciones que conocía, aunque debía admitir que la lista de reproducción en su mayoría era un asco, demasiado pop para su gusto.

Totalmente concentrado entonaba un tema de Bon Jovi y como un maniático seguía mentalmente las notas de la guitarra. Una de las pocas canciones que se salvaban. Canturreo la letra de la canción.

—Y que no te gusta Bon Jovi! —exclamó Bella a sus espaldas sorprendiéndolo como una niña en medio de una travesura, obligándolo a pausar el tema abruptamente y sobresaltarse.

—No me gusta, ahora no me gusta —explicó sintiendo que las mejillas se le sonrojaban y las orejas aumentaban su temperatura ante la vergüenza.

—Para que no te guste te sabes muy bien la letra —rebatió riendo y observaba el trabajo hecho por Edward.

—Esa me la sé, es de la vieja escuela. Ya después Bon Jovi perdió la esencia. —contestó en su defensa—.Ya casi termino aquí. ¿Hay otra cosa por hacer?

—Ir a tu departamento a descansar al menos una hora porque no es justo es hayas perdido horas de sueño haciendo esto; por cierto ¿has hablado con Jasper? —indagó porque quería saber que había pasado entre ellos.

—Hemos evitado vernos las caras, es muy reciente todo y no quiero que terminemos yéndonos a los golpes, porque sé que él está tan molesto como yo —dijo observando su reloj de pulsera y viendo que eran la cinco menos veinte.

—Deben limar asperezas, aclarar de mejor manera lo que ha pasado y tú, cabeza dura tienes que entender que tu primo quiere coger —enunció tomándole con la mano la mandíbula y apretando con sus dedos las mejillas obligándolo a entrompar los labios y ella se mordió el inferior ante la invitación que los de Edward le hacían, sin poder negarse se brindó el placer de besarlos.

El brasileño no pudo dejar las manos tranquilas y las ancló en las caderas de Bella. En un movimiento brusco la acercó a él logrando que las pelvis de ambos chocaran. Para que Bella no se alejara, deslizó las manos por las nalgas de la chica y se le aferró al culo, rozándose contra ella de manera descarada.

—Bells, sé buena y dame los buenos días, lléname de energías… —pidió dejando que su aliento se mezclara con el de ella—. En unos minutos debo marcharme porque tengo que estar a primera hora en la fiscalía, vamos a gozar el tiempo que me queda. —suplicó perdiéndose en la mirada de Bella, en esas pupilas que se dilataban para tragárselo.

—Aquí no podemos, cualquiera puede entrar. No me hagas esto Ed —musitó y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y a calentarse, era como una bomba a punto de estallar.

En ese momento Edward le soltó una de las nalgas, y la mano libre la llevó al bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal. Buscó un número y marcó ante la mirada ardiente de Bella que lo sentía palpitar contra su vientre, torturándola porque cada latido que despertaba al pene, era un cosquilleo que invadía los pliegues entre sus muslos.

—Esme, por favor… podrías evitar que alguien entre al depósito —pidió y mientras hablaba con la pelirroja observaba como Bella boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, y antes de que pudiese decir algo le llevó el dedo índice a los labios para que no esbozara palabra—. Gracias, trataré de ser rápido —finalizó y lanzó el teléfono móvil sobre un montón de telas.

— ¡Estás loco!... —exclamó al quitarse el dedo de Edward que le sellaba los labios, y antes de que pudiese decir algo más él la cayó con sus besos, besos que le pusieron el cuerpo a hervir.

Rápidamente empezó a desvestirse mucho antes que él y mientras correspondía a los besos y al tornado en el cual se convertía la lengua de Edward en su boca, le bajó el pantalón de chándal con energía arrastrando al mismo tiempo la ropa interior.

Al ser prisioneros de la lujuria, Edward la levantó en vilo y la llevó hasta la pared donde la adhirió y sin perder tiempo se dieron a la tarea de disfrutar del sexo a primera hora de la mañana y a medio vestir.

Edward se ancló en ella una y otra vez, algunas veces violento e intenso, otras suave y cariñoso. Aplacando la sed en la boca de Bella, bebiéndose su saliva en cada beso. Moviéndose al ritmo que los continuos jadeos le indicaban.

—Bells… Bells —vanagloriaba el nombre de ella una y otra vez, cada vez que contraía la vagina y lo llevaba por el camino del más grande de los placeres; y aferrándola a su cuerpo la enterraba más en él. Llenándola toda con su erección que latía descontrolada dentro de su mujer.

Con cada embestida Edward la llevaba a otro universo donde todo era luz, donde todo era perfecto. Y su cuerpo se convertía en un cúmulo de temblores agradecidos por la experiencia que le brindaba. Su cuerpo desmadejado en placer se rendía ante ese dios sexual que la agotaba de la manera más deliciosa que pudiese existir.

—No es justo lo que haces… —acotó Bella aún con el pecho descontrolado ante los latidos—. Esme no tiene por qué enterarse que andamos cogiendo —le llevó ambas manos al cuello y se acercaba a él dejándole caer una lluvia de cortos besos.

—Esme sabe lo que hacemos, o acaso todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos nos la hemos pasando contando ovejas. Pasamos casi un mes viajando los dos solos y crees que ellos piensan que aún no te la he metido —le anunció mordisqueándole los labios.

—Claro que saben que mantenemos relaciones sexuales, eso es obvio, pero no tienen que saber en qué momento —rebatió ella ahora atacándole los labios a Edward con sus dientes y lengua.

—Es sexo, es normal, no hay nada de malo en el sexo. Todos lo hacen, eres una vieja en un cuerpo malditamente bueno… —declaró queriendo dejar tatuadas sus huellas en los muslos de la chica y le dio una estocada final.

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a salir ahora y mirarle la cara a Esme? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sencillo, sales con una sonrisa de recién cogida… —ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de él—. Esa misma, exactamente esa sonrisa —pegó sus labios en la frente de Bella al tiempo que la bajaba.

Mientras se acomodaban las prendas a medio quitar, Bella quiso contarle a Edward de la relación que Esme llevaba con el tío de él pero prefirió que fuese uno de los involucrados quien lo hiciese. No podía ventilar asuntos que no eran de ella, sobre todo por su amiga, quien no le había autorizado a hacerlo; y no sabía cuán avanzada estaba la relación. Si el hombre la aceptaba como a una conquista o prefería mantenerla a escondidas, así que tan rápido como surgió en ella la idea de contarle a su pareja, con la misma rapidez abandonó su cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo de adaptar el capitulo. El trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.  
**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Oh cielos, yo quiero un carioca. ¿Quién se apunta conmigo para ir a Brasil y conseguirnos uno igual?**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Qué haces aquí? Te largas ahora mismo y dejas a mi hija —exigió el hombre, evidenciando la molestia que le causaba la presencia de Jasper Cullen._

— _Señor Vulturi, he venido en buenos términos a hablar con usted. Comprendo que esté molesto, pues debí desde un principio tener su autorización… —trató de explicar con voz pausada, como una persona civilizada, pero Vulturi lo interrumpió._

— _¡Y no la tienes, ni la tendrás! —vociferó acercándose, aunque no lo suficiente porque sabía que el joven tenía la mano pesada y prefería dejárselo a los oficiales—. Llama a la policía —le ordenó a una de las asistentes al servicio que se había presentado en la sala ante los gritos de su jefe._


	25. Capítulo No 24

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 24**

Aunque Jasper lograba comunicarse con Alice por teléfono, no era suficiente. Quería verla y comprobar que verdaderamente se encontraba bien.

Llevaba dos días sin ir a la universidad y ella sólo le decía que su padre la tenía castigada. El maldito viejo se creía un dictador. ¿Acaso no era consciente de que su hija ya no era una niña?

Sin poder controlar sus instintos y sus ganas de ver a su novia, se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de la mansión Vulturi. Sabía que quien le abriría la puerta sería Alice, ya le había comunicado que iría por ella.

No era un adolescente irresponsable para estar escondiéndose o entrando por la ventana de su habitación a media noche, era un hombre y como tal actuaría.

— ¡Hola! —la emoción y cierto nerviosismo vibraban en la voz del rubio. Su chica se veía hermosa. Alice era sin duda una muñeca con una belleza inigualable.

Sin pedirle permiso la abrazó y le dio un beso en la coronilla, viviendo la maravillosa sensación de sentir el rostro de ella refugiarse en su pecho.

—No tenías que venir —murmuró abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Sin poder abarcarlo por completo. La amplia espalda del rubio se le escapaba a tal posibilidad, sintiendo el cuero frío de la campera negra que llevaba puesta, pero que contrastaba maravillosamente con el calor de su pecho—. Es mejor que te vayas, hazlo antes de que mi papá se dé cuenta de que estás aquí.

—Alice he venido a hablar con él, tiene que entender que ya no eres una niña y que queremos estar juntos —le comunicó tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica e instándola a que lo mirara a la cara.

—No lo va a entender, no quiere hacerlo, he intentado hablar y no quiere escuchar —le dijo mirando a su novio a los hermosos ojos celestes—. Por favor —suplicó en un hilo de voz.

En ese momento Jasper le desvió la mirada, y ella inmediatamente se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su padre que se acercaba a pasos agigantados y antes de que pudiese intervenir, Jasper la jaló por la mano y la puso detrás de él, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te largas ahora mismo y dejas a mi hija —exigió el hombre, evidenciando la molestia que le causaba la presencia de Jasper Cullen.

—Señor Vulturi, he venido en buenos términos a hablar con usted. Comprendo que esté molesto, pues debí desde un principio tener su autorización… —trató de explicar con voz pausada, como una persona civilizada, pero Vulturi lo interrumpió.

— ¡Y no la tienes, ni la tendrás! —vociferó acercándose, aunque no lo suficiente porque sabía que el joven tenía la mano pesada y prefería dejárselo a los oficiales—. Llama a la policía —le ordenó a una de las asistentes al servicio que se había presentado en la sala ante los gritos de su jefe.

La mujer asintió casi inmediatamente como una autómata y con paso apresurado se dirigió al teléfono.

—Señor, estoy tratando de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera, no estoy irrespetando a su hija —intentó Jasper una vez más.

—Ya no tienes nada que irrespetar, si ya te la has… —prefirió evitar esbozar eso que tanto le había dolido, saber que su hija había perdido la inocencia a manos de un Cullen no sólo lo enfurecía sino que también le dolía—. Actuaste como el hijo de puta que eres —desvió la mirada hacia su hija—. Alice —pronunció suavizando la voz—. Aléjate de ese hombre y ve a tu habitación.

—Lo siento papá, pero no voy a ningún lado, no hasta que aceptes lo que yo quiero. Quiero estar con Jasper —dijo tratando de que la coraza de valentía no se le cayera.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! —explotó enfurecido. No iba aceptarlo, nunca lo haría y aunque quiso ser paciente con su hija y mostrarse en remanso las palabras de ella fueron una bomba que hizo estallar sus emociones de manera inmediata.

—No es necesario llegar a tales extremos señor, estoy tratando de demostrarle que mis intenciones son buenas… —todavía cuando Jasper se sintiese molesto por la actitud hiriente del hombre, trataba de mantener los estribos. Lo hacía por Alice.

—Los extremos los rebasaste en el maldito momento en que decidiste mirar a mi hija. No te quiero cerca de ella ni ahora, ni nunca. No voy a consentir que sigas llenándole la cabeza de falsas promesas. Eres un pedazo de mierda que le va a partir el corazón y eso no lo voy a permitir. Primero te pongo a comer tierra —amenazó sin importarle las consecuencias de sus palabras.

— ¡Papá! no te permito que le hables así, tú no sabes nada —intervino Alice, escandalizada ante las palabras de su padre.

—Aquí quien no sabe nada eres tú Alice, eres una niña tonta, ¿acaso no puedes ver que este hombre no ve nada especial en ti? Sólo está tratando de cumplir su fantasía con una adolescente —acusó a Jasper sin miramientos y sin importarle ser cruel con sus palabras. Sabía que la crueldad muchas veces era el mejor método para hacer reaccionar.

Jasper se estaba cansando de que las personas lo juzgaran sin conocerlo, que sacaran conclusiones a la ligera y exponerlo como un maldito sin escrúpulos; pero antes de que pudiese dejar en claro lo que verdaderamente era y sentía, Alice se le adelantó tomando la palabra.

—El único que se empeña en verme como una niña tonta eres tú, papá, ya no soy más una niña, no soy tonta, quieres que lo sea para mantenerme bajo tu dominio, pero yo quiero valerme por mi misma, quiero mi vida, la que yo quiero, no la que tú quieres para mí y me cansé. Me cansé de que quieras gobernarme —dijo saliendo por detrás de su novio y encarando a su padre con los puños apretados, tan fuerte que podía sentir las uñas enterrársele en las palmas de las manos.

Temblaba de la rabia, pero también de valor y las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos eran de felicidad porque por primera vez en la vida le gritaba a su padre lo que pensaba.

Aro no podía creer que Alice. Lo único que verdaderamente tenía, lo único que quería, a lo que se había aferrado lo tratara de esa manera y su rabia se volcó aún más en contra de Jasper.

— ¿Son las cosas que le metes en la cabeza? Eres un mal nacido… ¡largo de mi casa ahora mismo! Porque no voy a esperar a que llegue la policía para sacarte y no lo haré por las buenas —le advirtió dando un paso hacia adelante y una vez más miraba a su hija—, te hará daño Alice —trató de hacerle entender a su hija que ese hombre que tenía al lado no valía la pena.

Jasper quería mediar. No pretendía llegar a tales extremos, únicamente intentaba hacer las cosas bien, ser responsable, actuar con entereza como su padre le había enseñado, pero nada de eso daba resultado, ya que Alice intervenía una vez más.

—Aquí el único que me ha hecho daño has sido tú papá. Tu estúpida obsesión por protegerme, por lo que según tú es lo mejor para mí. Me hiciste daño cada vez que me llamaste gorda. Me dañaste cuando me regalaste una balanza a cambio de la muñeca que pedí. Me hiciste daño cuando me dijiste que era la causante de todas tus desgracias. Tal vez no lo recuerdes porque estabas ebrio, pero lo hiciste, me lo gritaste —le estaba gritando a su padre todo lo que sentía, lo que tantas veces quiso decirle y precisamente en ese momento encontraba el valor para hacerlo—. Me haces daño cada vez que me pones en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, me haces daño cuando te empeñas en seguir creyendo que tengo ocho años, me dañas cuando me llamas tonta… me haces daño cuando me criticas mi noviazgo con Jasper, cuando tú tuviste sexo con una de mis ex amigas en la cama que compartes con mi madre, ¡no me creas tonta porque no lo soy! —dijo fuera de control, sin importarle que su novio pudiese escuchar el parapeto que era su familia.

—Alice no te permito que hables de esa manera, no sabes lo que estás diciendo y te vas a tu habitación ahora mismo —le exigió sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se descontrolaban a más no poder y el pecho le dolía tanto que casi le impedía respirar.

—No me permites nada, nunca me permites nada, pero ahora soy yo la que no te permite que sigas dañándome. El ser mi padre no te da el derecho de hacer lo que me haces… —sin previo aviso le agarró la mano a Jasper y no supo de dónde sacó tanta fuera que logró arrastrarlo.

— ¡Alice! Alice no se te ocurra irte con ese desgraciado… la has puesto en mi contra —gritó desviando la mirada a Jasper, queriendo matarlo en ese instante, tan sólo si pudiese hacerlo.

—Yo no he hecho nada, ha sido usted mismo señor —contestó Jasper con determinación.

—Alice si atraviesas el portón no regreses, si te vas no vuelvas, es ese hombre o tu familia.

—No vas a ponerme a elegir. De momento voy a estar con Jasper y cuando quiera vendré a mi casa, aquí está mi madre, y aunque no entiendas, ni quieras aceptar al hombre que quiero, eres mi padre, sé que lo eres, pero no voy a dejarme chantajear, no lo haré —dijo tirando de la mano de Jasper y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Jasper no había entrado con el auto para no poner en alerta a su padre antes de tiempo y suponía que lo había dejado estacionado en la calle.

Alice hizo oídos sordos a los llamados de su padre y se dejó guiar por Jasper. Al llegar a la calle, no los esperaba ningún auto, era una moto Audi en negro y plateado.

Nunca en su vida había subido a una y aunque tenía muchas cosas girando en su cabeza, la mayoría de las cuales no podía ser consciente, no pudo evitar emocionarse y subir detrás de su novio, abrazándose a él. Simplemente quería alejarse cuanto antes de los dominios de su padre.

La moto rugió y ella sintió la vibración entre sus muslos y se estrechó con mayor más fuerza alrededor del cuerpo de Jasper y podía sentir los latidos desbocados del corazón de su novio.

Aro Vulturi empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala, como una fiera enjaulada. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y no podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

—Me van a quitar a Alice… me la quieren quitar, el maldito de Carlisle intenta cobrar con la misma moneda, no… no lo voy a permitir —sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas salían al ruedo y se las limpiaba con ira—. ¡¿Dónde está la maldita policía?! —preguntó a punto de grito a la mujer que se mantenía a cierta distancia.

—Debe venir en camino señor —musitó con tanto pánico como si le estuviese hablando al Diablo.

—No puedo esperar, no puedo… —dijo y se encaminó con pasó rápido al despacho.

Abrió la puerta y entró lanzándola en un intento desesperado por cerrarla y corrió a la caja de seguridad, marcó la clave, esa fecha tan especial que en un principio lo llenaba de dicha, pero después sólo lo había atormentado durante tantos años y que contenía sus más grandes temores, sus esperanzas perdidas y por muy masoquista que pareciera no cambiaba la combinación numérica.

Sacó un sobre y evitando detenerse en las fotografías que revivían recuerdos felices y dolorosos. Buscó entre los papeles que podían acercarlo a un pasado con el que había luchado por olvidar y que evidentemente era imposible porque siempre la veía en cualquier mujer.

Rebuscó entre los papeles porque sabía que lo tenía y al encontrarlo sintió que el peso sobre sus hombros disminuía y se le hacía más fácil respirar. Era el número de teléfono de Carlisle Cullen, era el único al que tenía que enfrentar.

Marcó al número que estaba anotado en un papel desgastado por los años. Estaba escrito con la caligrafía de la única mujer que había amado. El tiempo iba deteriorándolo poco a poco y lamentablemente eso no pasaba con sus recuerdos ni con sus sentimientos.

Sólo un tono y sus nervios se pusieron alerta; esperaba ansioso por comunicarse con ese hijo de puta y exigirle que dejara a su hija en paz, porque ella no tenía nada que ver.

La voz de una operadora que le hablaba en portugués indicándole que ese número no estaba asignado a ningún suscriptor. Se llenó de impotencia y vociferó una maldición.

Su cabeza era un embrollo de emociones en el cual el pasado y presente no dejaban cabida a la razón. Lo único que tenía claro era que debía recuperar a su hija. Después de algunos minutos la mente se le aclaró un poco y encendió el ordenador, ya que el maldito de Cullen no podía ser inaccesible y en la web buscó y buscó hasta dar con las oficinas principales del grupo EMX en Río de Janeiro, Brasil.

Marcó una vez más y repicó en un par de oportunidades una mujer le atendió, pero antes de esbozar alguna palabra trancó.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó liberando un suspiro que le ayudase a calmar un poco sus emociones—. Sería una locura, no puedo exponerme en esta forma, mejor hago las cosas a mi manera… Alice no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, sé que no puedes entender y yo no puedo darte explicaciones —murmuró desviando su mirada hacia el retrato de la chica que adornaba su escritorio y con el dedo índice la acarició—. No te enterarás, lo voy a quitar de tu camino para que no sufras —murmuró decidido a buscar una salida definitiva al problema.

Un llamado a la puerta hizo que se pusiera de pie tan rápido como su cuerpo y sus actos reflejos se lo permitían. Mientras tanto, guardó todo en el sobre y lo lanzó dentro de la caja de seguridad, asegurándose de cerrarla.

—Adelante —dio la orden al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el cabello para acomodárselo.

—Señor Vulturi, la policía ha llegado —avisó la mujer que se había encargado de hacer el llamado.

Aro no dio ninguna respuesta y se encaminó con paso seguro a la sala. Haciendo su mejor intento por mostrar una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron al unísono el par de uniformados.

—Buenas tardes oficiales, disculpen el llamado pero ha sido una falsa alarma —dijo con una sonrisa a medias—. Es que una de las asistentes del servicio se ha confundido un poco y atacada por los nervios se tomó el atrevimiento de llamar.

— ¿Seguro que todo está bien? —preguntó uno de ellos con cautela y recorriendo con su mirada el gran salón de la mansión.

—Sí señor, ha sido mi hija que ha venido con unos amigos y uno de ellos estaba un poco tomado, pero ya lo he enviado a su casa con uno de mis choferes. No hay de qué preocuparse, agradezco su pronta asistencia.

—Está bien señor, si necesita algo más no dude en llamar —dijo el otro que por costumbre empuñaba la cacha de la pistola que colgaba del arnés en su pantalón.

—Seguro lo haré —acotó sonriendo amablemente y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza los invitaba a retirarse.

Alice tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse del estorboso casco y, aferrada a su novio, viajó por casi dos horas sintiendo el viento frio estrellarse contra su rostro y agitar fuertemente sus cabellos.

Exclusivamente se detuvieron en un par de oportunidades, una para beber un poco de agua, y la otra para que Jasper hiciese una llamada.

Esa la hizo sin siquiera bajar de la moto estacionados a un lado de la autopista Robert F. Kennedy. Supo así que él trataba de llevarla a algún sitio en específico. No habían hablado de lo sucedido pero sabía que para eso tendrían tiempo. Sólo se abrazaron y besaron como si el mundo estuviese a punto de desmoronarse.

El destino que Jasper escogió para apartarse del mundo fue una hermosa mansión en Los Hamptons, situado al este de Long Island. Llegaron y él buscó una copia de la llave en un matero el cual lanzó al piso para escarbar entre la tierra y como si de un tesoro escondido se tratase; mientras tanto Alice recorría con su mirada el lugar que contaba con una majestuosa fuente que robaba la atención de quien visitase el lugar. Con la curiosidad latiendo en ella caminó hasta una de las partes laterales y notó que contaba con un gran jardín y una piscina.

—Alice, ven —le pidió Jasper haciéndole un gesto con su mano y ella atendió al llamando acercándose sigilosa.

Entraron y ante sus ojos apreció una hermosa estructura, con grandes ventanales que le brindaban gran claridad a un gran salón de paredes claras y a toda la casa. Esta pertenecía al padre de Garrett y que sabía sólo visitaba el lugar una o dos veces al año; sin embargo se encontraba en óptimas condiciones.

Su novio la guió por el lugar el cual evidentemente se conocía muy bien, después de atravesar un gran salón, recorrieron un pasillo y llegaron a un recibidor que estaba decorado con muebles blancos y ocres.

A un lado de ese ambiente, una puerta de dos paneles de vidrio dejaba admirar el hipnótico paisaje que rodeaba a la hermosa casa. Él la haló delicadamente por la mano invitándola a caminar. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente al percibir los pasos de ellos, dejando que la brisa fría proveniente de la playa se colara y enfriara el rostro de ambos.

Salieron a la terraza trasera que tenía vista y salida a la playa: una extensión infinita de arena blanca, casi virgen colmó su mirada y junto al gris paisaje de la tarde resplandecía ante ella el maravilloso espectáculo creado por el contraste de arenas blancas, aguas oscuras por el frío y embravecidas por el viento y el cielo aún más lóbrego debido al gélido clima.

En una acto reflejo y por el frío Alice se abrazó a sí misma, pero al instante sintió caer pesada y cálida sobre sus hombros la campera de cuero de Jasper quien se detuvo él detrás de ella y la abrazó apoyándole en la coronilla la barbilla, haciéndola sentir que él era todo, le brindaba calor y la protegía. Era como un refugio donde podría mantenerse a salvo.

— ¿No te pregunté si querías venir? Tal vez no debí tomar la decisión sin consultarte, sólo quería alejarte. Soy algo estúpido al pensar que si te alejo del bullicio de la ciudad lograré remediar los problemas que se nos presentan y sé muy bien que no es así, sé que mañana cuando regresemos, tendré que insistir una vez más con tu padre y no voy a darme por vencido hasta que acepte que te quiero, que de verdad lo hago. Sé que cuesta que alguien más lo crea, de hecho a mí me cuesta creer en esto que siento Jasper hablaba sin despegar la barbilla de los cabellos de Alice y con la mirada anclada en lo que podía ser el borde del mundo delante de ellos—. Que es un imposible la chica delgada y virginal con el hombre rubio fortachón y experimentado, pero ¿quién tiene fundamentos sobre los sentimientos? Nadie puede asegurar lo que es o no posible, porque nadie está en nuestros zapatos. Los de afuera no pueden ver lo especial que eres para mí, no me entiendo, sé que no lo hago, pero solo sé que quiero estar contigo, ahora, en este instante. Contigo más que cualquier cosa.

Alice se aferraba a los brazos de él que la rodeaban, mientras luchaba con el nudo en su garganta que por más que intentaba tragarlo, no podía pasarlo. Las lágrimas al filo de sus ojos se hacían cada vez más pesadas y no quería derramarlas porque no quería parecer una tonta delante de él. En su interior una marea tan imponente como la de la playa que tenía en frente, lo abarcaba todo.

La felicidad de escuchar al hombre que quería, decirle palabras tan bonitas y sinceras desbocaba los latidos de su corazón, pero también estaba la realidad de la situación y a la que no podía cerrarse.

Temía que su padre encerrara a Jasper, que lo alejara definitivamente. Aunque ella lucharía con uñas y dientes para no permitir que eso sucediera, sabía que Aro Vulturi era un hombre que cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía.

Tal vez debía tomar una decisión y no regresar a su casa, pero no podía hacerlo porque no tenía dinero. No podía disponer de éste hasta que cumpliese 21 años y lo que menos quería era dejar de ser la mujer que Jasper quería para convertirse en una carga. Esa seguridad que él le brindaba se encontraba tambaleando, ante los miedos que la asaltaban.

Su padre, siempre su padre. Había sido el gran problema y lo peor de todo era que lo amaba. Quiso ser mejor para él, para que se sintiese orgulloso y en cierta medida hacerle tragar las palabras de que había sido el mayor error, pero por más que se esforzara siempre seguiría siendo la causante de todas sus desgracias.

No pudo evitar recordar ese episodio de su vida, ese que la marcó. Tenía doce años, cuando su padre se encerró en el despacho después de una discusión con su madre y ella, al ver que las horas pasaban y él no salía del lugar, entró y lo vio llorando tirado en un rincón como si fuese un niño, su llanto era de dolor y le daba largos tragos a la botella de licor que con muy poco contenido, se encontraba tirada en la alfombra y que la recogía a cada minuto.

Sólo un nombre femenino se escapaba de su boca y le pedía perdón. Recordaba claramente que su nombre no era el de su madre, era Elizabeth, nombre que nunca podrá olvidar.

Aunque su padre sufría por alguien que no fuese su madre, ella entró y se acercó con el único fin de darle un abrazo y consolarlo, pero apenas la distinguió entre las penumbras, le gritó que se largara, que lo que menos quería era ver a la causante de sus desgracias. No podía asimilarlo, pensó que estaba muy bebido y que la estaba confundiendo, pero en un nuevo grito se lo ratificó.

Con doce años y después de haber perdido doce kilos con el único propósito de hacer sentir bien a su padre, sintió como el corazón se le estrujó, como sí él mismo hubiese tenido el poder de apretarlo en su puño.

Salió corriendo del lugar sin siquiera poder llorar, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo. Fue primera vez que lo intentó, intentó dejar de ser la causante de las desgracias de su padre, pero Robert, su chofer, la encontró a tiempo.

De nada le había servido intentar hacer como la chica de la película que había visto porque no obtuvo el mismo resultado y para la mala suerte de Aro Vulturi, no sólo la causante de sus desgracias seguía con vida, sino que le añadió la culpa.

—Lo siento Jasper. Siento haber actuado de esa manera en tu presencia, pero tú me diste la fortaleza para decirle a mi padre algunas de las cosas que he preferido callarme y que todos estos años se han ido acumulando; y han creado un peso que a veces creo no podré soportar —murmuró sintiendo que su voz vibraba ante las lágrimas que ahogaban su garganta, pero ponía todo de su parte para no llorar.

—Allie, no tengo nada que disculpar, debes dejar salir eso que poco a poco te envenena. Ya vivo con alguien que se guarda muchas cosas dentro y se cuánto daño pueden hacerse.

—La única persona con la que vives es con Edward y él no parece ser bulímico, ni suicida… —musitó sintiéndose algo confundida.

—Tú encontraste una manera de drenar tus problemas cuando sentías que te rebasaban, pero Edward no lo hace. En su adolescencia fue muy agresivo, no sólo con quienes lo rodeaban, sino con el mismo, aunque algunas veces aún presenta ese comportamiento, parece que está atrapado en una espiral y todo porque no quiere hablar. Nunca nos contó sobre el accidente en que murieron sus padres, ni mi padre habla sobre eso tampoco. Cuando Edward tenía diecisiete años, quería venir a Nueva York y mi padre no lo dejó —Jasper le contaba a Alice dejándose llevar por esa confianza que sentía por ella—. Lo único que entendí en esa discusión que tuvieron, que era a él a quien se le culpaba por la muerte de sus padres. No fue mi padre quien dijera algo sobre eso, fue el mismo Edward y perdí la cuenta de las veces que le pregunté cómo pasaron las cosas y él solo responde " _No lo recuerdo_ " pero sé que lo hace, sé que lo tiene muy presente… ¿Te he contado que Edward es neoyorkino? Y que legalmente es mi hermano —acotó estrechándola entre sus brazos para darle más calor.

La confusión empezó a reinar en Alice, quien no pudo evitar volverse y mirar con el ceño fruncido que gritaba desconcierto a Jasperr.

—No, no lo sabía —dijo después de un momento.

—Sí. Él nació en ésta ciudad y cuando sus padres murieron, mi padre se lo llevó a Brasil, pero nunca al menos a mí me ha dicho que fue lo que pasó, por eso sé que guardarse las cosas no es bueno —concluyendo el por qué le estaba contando lo de su primo—, ¿qué piensas de tu padre? —preguntó acariciándole con el pulgar una de las mejillas y mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo lo quiero, es mi papá, pero pienso que es un cabrón —musitó bajando la mirada, un poco apenada por los sentimientos que la embargaban.

— ¿Y por qué no lo dices?

—Lo estoy diciendo, es la primera vez que lo digo… Aro Vulturi en un cabrón —dijo en voz baja.

Jasper deshizo el abrazo y la agarró por una mano y la hizo caminar. Guiándola, bajaron cinco escalones de madera que los llevaba a un portón el cual Jasper abrió y los recibió la arena de la playa. Sin soltarle la mano la instó a correr. Llegaron a la orilla donde el frío se sentía mucho más y Alice sentía las mejillas ardidas ante la baja temperatura, así como el viento le agitaba los cabellos y se los revolvía en la cara, creando una máscara de hebras castañas a las cuales ella trataba de quitar con su mano libre.

—Ahora quiero que repitas lo que es tu padre —pidió Jasper con entusiasmo.

—Mi padre es un cabrón —dijo sonriendo, ante la actitud de su novio.

—No te escucho —alentó él alejándose un par de pasos, caminando hacia atrás y dejando sus huellas marcadas en la arena mojada que dejaban las olas.

—Aro Vulturi es un cabrón —dijo más alto y no pudo evitar reír.

—Sigo sin escucharte Alice. —la instó alejándose un poco más.

—Mi padre, Aro Vulturi en un cabrónnnn —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Papá eres un cabrón de mierda! —lo dijo en el mismo tono de voz, el cual era arrastrado por el viento a varios metros de distancia. Jasper soltó una carcajada y Alice corrió para acortar la distancia que él se había alejado. Al estar cerca, se lanzó hacia su novio quien le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la elevó empezando a dar vueltas—. Y no voy a dejar que sigas arruinándome la vida —dijo sonriendo dulcemente y mirándose en los ojos azules del rubio.

—Y yo tampoco lo voy a permitir —murmuró Jasper llevándole una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, para que Alice recibiera el beso que él quería regalarle—. ¿Se siente bien verdad? —preguntó en medio de cortos y suaves besos, ella asintió en silencio perdiéndose en la mirada de él—. Yo lo hice en el Cristo Redentor de Río. Mandé a mi madre a la mierda. Tanto que ya no me produce ningún sentimiento —buscó una vez la boca de Alice para hacer el beso más prolongado.

Jasper sabía que su situación no había sido tan distinta a la de Alice. El abandono de su madre se podría decir que era más bajo que la sobreprotección de Aro Vulturi. Que si él le había gritado a su hija que era una desgracia, al menos lo hizo en privado.

Su madre más de una vez delante de las cámaras había dicho que en un principio su sueño de ser actriz se vio truncado, cuando se convirtió en madre.

Maldita a la que quiso más de una vez tener en frente, para gritarle tantas cosas, cosas que su padre se había encargado de decirle que no valían la pena, aún cuando tenía todo el derecho para hacer que odiaran a la mujer que los trajo al mundo, siempre les dijo que era su madre y nunca había escuchado salir de la boca de su padre alguna palabra de desprecio para con ella. Otro en su lugar sólo habría alimentado el odio que ya sentían hacia esa mujer.

Odio que se había ganado al renegar de ellos, además de tener el valor y la poca dignidad de ir a Ardent a pedirle dinero a Emmett, había sido el colmo de la bajeza. Nunca admiró a su hermano tanto como en ese momento en que la mando a sacar con seguridad, sin siquiera atenderla.

El beso fue tierno y aunque en algunos momentos se convertía en intenso, regresaba a los bordes de la ternura. El frío les estaba dando la pelea por lo que tuvieron que regresar a la casa. Entraron en busca de un poco de calor y se encontraron con dos mujeres que preparaban comida. Jasper sabía que Garrett se había encargado de enviarlas.

Saludaron y las señoras le confirmaron que habían sido enviadas por el señor Denali. Les dijeron que si necesitaban ponerse más cómodos los llevarían a una de las habitaciones la cual ya estaba preparada.

Jasper sabía que Alice necesitaba descansar un poco, por lo que se dejaron guiar a la habitación. La que era al igual que toda la casa en colores claros, sábanas blancas y sofás en color terracota y azul cobalto.

Se dieron un baño de agua tibia y envueltos en albornoz de tela de paño se metieron a la cama. Se disponían a ver una película cuando una de las asistentes al servicio de la mansión llamó a la puerta para informarles que la comida estaba lista.

Como no habían llevado ropa decidieron bajar al comedor como estaban. Una gran variedad de alimentos los esperaba, comieron hasta saciarse y regresaron a la habitación. Desistieron de ver televisión y se sentaron en un mullido sofá de tres plazas en color terracota que se encontraba frente a un gran panel de cristal con vista a la solitaria playa.

Las tiernas caricias empezaron a despertar sensaciones en el cuerpo de ambos, se sucedieron los besos y con eso las ganas de entregarse el uno al otro de una manera más íntima. Alice experimentó por primera vez lo que la boca de Jasper podía hacer entre sus piernas. Vivió delirantes emociones que la hicieron conocer de otra manera el placer, convirtiéndola en un ser dependiente de esa experiencia. Poco a poco él iba llevándola por terrenos que conocía, pero que nunca había recorrido, y comprobaba que la teoría jamás podría ser comparada con la práctica porque ver a Jasper hurgando con su lengua en el sur de cuerpo, era una mezcla de belleza, perversidad y placer.

Los pudores que podría sentir cualquier mujer se esfumaron en el preciso instante en que la suave respiración de él le regaló calidez y estremecimientos.

Después de hurgar por varios segundos, encontró el lugar donde ella más disfrutaba que hiciera vibrar la punta de la lengua, y se vencía a la experiencia más arrebatadora que pudiese existir, abriéndose cada vez más para que él no perdiera el horizonte. Lo quería ahí, para siempre, una eternidad de ser preciso.

Se descubrió quejándose a punto de llorar, pero lo hacía de placer. De todas las emociones que se mezclaban en el interior de su cuerpo, eran tantas que estaba segura estallaría.

Él se alejaba un poco y le regalaba palabras que ella en su estado las escuchaba demasiado lejanas y no podía distinguir. Sin embargo asentía como autómata y al parecer no era lo que tenía que hacer porque él sonreía y regresaba a enloquecerla.

Jasper convertía la habitación en el mismísimo Edén y ella perdía sentido en sus brazos bajo su cuerpo con el peso que la sofocaba, pero que adoraba.

Disfrutó de besos con nuevos sabores, sabores que eran más de ella que de él.

Y sin mudarse de lugar, en el sofá con la playa frente a ellos, sólo protegiéndose del frío por el cristal, se fundieron en el placer de unir sus cuerpos, de reafirmar con besos, jadeos, embestidas y recibimientos que estaban más que dispuestos a seguir luchando tomados de la mano, que aunque el universo conspirara contra ellos no se dejarían vencer. No mientras las ganas de estar uno al lado del otro siguieran latiendo.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo de adaptar el capitulo. El trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Gracias, para que sepa dónde contactarme —le informó tomando su bolso del interior del auto. Sacó una tarjetera dorada, consiguió una tarjeta y se la entregó a Aro, quien la recibió que por instinto leyó._

— _Bien, Jane ha sido un placer. La mayoría de las veces los accidentes son fortuitos y pueden traernos experiencias, malas, agradables, placenteras… muchas. ¿No lo cree? —preguntó con una sonrisa tentadora y mirándola con intensidad._

— _Estoy completamente de acuerdo Aro —se tomó el atrevimiento de llamarlo por su nombre ya que él lo había hecho primero y no quería ocultar que el hombre le parecía realmente interesante—. Debo retomar mi camino, o no llegaré a tiempo a la reunión pautada._


	26. Capítulo No 25

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 25**

La angustia no permitió, que Aro Vulturi lograra conciliar el sueño y aunque se vio tentado a poner la denuncia, debía pensar con cabeza fría y hacer las cosas a su manera, ya que Sulpicia tampoco lo apoyó cuando le pidió ir en busca de su hija.

Sabía que bajo el _"Deja que Alice haga su vida"_ estaba el " _Me importa una mierda que se estén cogiendo a Alice"_ y si a ella no le importaba lo que pudiese pasarle a su hija, a él sí, por lo que salió de su casa más temprano que de costumbre. Debía hacer algo cuanto antes y no permitir que un Cullen le jodiera la vida a su pequeña.

Sólo tenía que buscar a los contactos adecuados para que lo ayudasen a llevar a cabo su plan de quitar del camino a Jasper Cullen. Nadie llegaba así como si nada a querer burlarse de Aro Vulturi, no lo habían hecho antes, mucho menos lograrían su cometido ahora.

Decidió dejar a su chofer porque debía cubrirse las espaldas y no podía confiar plenamente en las personas del servicio.

Mientras conducía, se dejaba arrastrar por la fuerza de sus pensamientos. Alejándose cada vez más de su residencia en busca de la solución drástica, permitiendo que las cavilaciones le robaran la concentración, pasó por alto una señal de tránsito que le indicaba un "Pare" y no contó con la rapidez de sus reflejos para frenar a tiempo.

El chirrido de los neumáticos sucedió al inevitable golpe contra otro vehículo.

Por varios segundos la vista se le nubló ante el aturdimiento y el susto. El corazón le brincaba en la garganta y sus manos temblorosas se aferraban al volante. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que no había sido nada grave.

El auto blanco con el que había colisionado no mostraba un gran impacto, sin embargo decidió bajar para constatar al conductor.

Se acercó rápidamente y se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que era conductora. La mujer elevó la cabeza y evidentemente se encontraba aturdida. Abrió rápidamente la puerta para ayudarla a salir.

—Lo siento… disculpe señora, venía distraído, ha sido mi culpa. ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó al ver que la mujer no daba ninguna respuesta.

—Sí, estoy bien… estoy bien, sólo que… no puedo perder el tiempo debo llegar al trabajo, no puedo faltar… —realmente estaba aturdida, retrasada y molesta—, es usted un irresponsable —dijo clavando su mirada azul en la gris de Aro.

—Es que no vi la señal de tránsito. No es necesario que esperemos a las autoridades, yo correré con los gastos, pagaré por el accidente.

—Si no vio la señal, le recomiendo que vaya urgentemente a hacerse un examen de la vista —acotó con sarcasmo la mujer rubia que aparentaba unos cuarenta años—. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer señor, después de lo que ha hecho. Acepto el trato porque tengo una reunión muy importante.

—Gracias señora. Deme un minuto por favor —le pidió encaminándose a su auto, y buscó en su portafolio que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto una tarjeta de presentación, esas que tanto le gustaba ofrecer para que supieran que era la cara tras el imperio de la publicidad en el continente americano. Con pasos seguros regresó donde la mujer estaba acariciándose la nuca—. ¿Seguro que se siente bien?

—Sí, lo que tengo es un poco de tensión acumulada por el trabajo. No ha sido algo que haya ocasionado el accidente —confesó regalándole una sutil sonrisa a Aro, sintiéndose extrañamente atraída por los labios y por la penetrante mirada del hombre.

—Entonces deberá darse un pequeño descanso… aquí tiene —le ofreció tendiéndole la tarjeta, la cual la mujer recibió fijando la mirada en las manos del hombre—. Yo personalmente me encargaré de recomendarle un taller y por supuesto los gastos saldrán a mi nombre —Aro utilizó ese tono seductor innato, percatándose de que la atractiva mujer no llevaba ninguna alianza de matrimonio, pero sí la tuvo porque tenía una ligera sombra que lo dejaba claro.

—Gracias, para que sepa dónde contactarme —le informó tomando su bolso del interior del auto. Sacó una tarjetera dorada, consiguió una tarjeta y se la entregó a Aro, quien la recibió que por instinto leyó.

—Bien, Jane ha sido un placer. La mayoría de las veces los accidentes son fortuitos y pueden traernos experiencias, malas, agradables, placenteras… muchas. ¿No lo cree? —preguntó con una sonrisa tentadora y mirándola con intensidad.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo Aro —se tomó el atrevimiento de llamarlo por su nombre ya que él lo había hecho primero y no quería ocultar que el hombre le parecía realmente interesante—. Debo retomar mi camino, o no llegaré a tiempo a la reunión pautada.

—No quiero seguir retrasándote, sólo dame día, hora y dirección para buscar el auto y enviarlo al taller —Aro siguió tuteándola

—Llámame esta tarde y acordaremos.

—Me parece perfecto, una vez más pido disculpas —suplicó mostrándose apenado.

—No hay nada que disculpar, a veces podemos tener muchas cosas en el cabeza… espero tu llamada —dijo subiendo al auto y para suerte de la mujer encendió a la primera. Al parecer el golpe sólo había sido superficial y con una mínima abolladura y rayón en la pintura.

—Buen día, Jane —le deseó ayudándole a cerrar la puerta del vehículo y acercándose seductoramente hacia ella.

—Igualmente Aro —siguió con sus pupilas las del atractivo hombre por varios segundos—, y por favor atento a las señales de tránsito —le pidió con una sonrisa, que correspondía a la insinuaciones de Aro, sin interesarse por ocultar el interés que él había despertado en ella.

—Lo haré —murmuró, sin poder evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la mujer que ponía en marcha el auto y lo dejaba parado en medio de la vía poco transitada.

Al perderla de vista, regresó a su auto y lo puso en marcha. Retomando la idea de alejar a Jasper Cullen de su hija, de cualquier manera lo haría. No dejaría que el hijo de Carlisle lastimase a su pequeña, a su tesoro más valioso.

Alice despertó con el relajante sonido proveniente del exterior. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía distinguir la cacofonía que creaban las olas cuando llegaban a la orilla, así como el de las aves.

Sentía el cuerpo tibio de Jasper a su lado y por primera vez era ella quien despertaba antes que él. Abrió los ojos y los cerró de manera inmediata al sentir como la claridad del Sol hería sus pupilas.

Tomó la sábana y se cubrió de pies a cabeza, girando sobre su cuerpo y poniéndose de lado admirando el costado dorado de su dios del trueno. Haciendo un mayor esfuerzo estiró aún más las sábanas para resguardarlo debajo a él también.

Lo admiraba dormir, no parecía ser un hombre de veintiséis años. Parecía un ángel: era ternura y belleza.

Sintiéndose tentada a tocarlo, estiró su brazo y con las yemas de sus dedos de la mano derecha, empezó a acariciar con delicadeza la A céltica que tenía tatuada en el omóplato. Se sentía tan orgullosa, tan feliz y poderosa por tener la certeza que esa A era la inicial de su nombre, que lo había hecho por ella y para ella. No creía merecer tanto.

Sabía que tal vez su padre tenía razón y que Jasper sólo estaba viviendo una fantasía, que ella no era el tipo de mujer con la que él quería pasar una vida, no obstante ella estaba dispuesta a darle miles de vidas si tuviese la oportunidad, pero no le gustaba pensar en eso, prefería vivir los momentos al lado de ese hombre que la hacía sentir única. Ese hombre que con sólo mirarla a los ojos ahuyentaba a los más temibles demonios que la acechaban.

La respiración acompasada que se apreciaba en esa poderosa espalda, la que ella no podía abarcar completamente, la llenaba de paz. La nariz recta y los labios entreabiertos para que pudiese respirar mejor, se mostraban ligeramente rojos. Las pestañas y cejas eran doradas; sin duda alguna era un hijo del Sol. Sus dedos inquietos subieron hasta el hombro y fue señalando las pecas una a una contándolas y perdiéndose en esos puntos color café que se extendían hasta parte de la espalda.

Aún cuando estaban debajo de las sábanas, podía admirarlo en todo su esplendor, la claridad en el exterior se lo permitía. Atraída por la suave piel del hombro de Jasper, se acercó y le depositó un tierno beso, apenas contacto de labios.

—Puede que sepa, en algún lugar en lo profundo de mi alma… —muy bajito Alice empezó a cantarle, su intención no era despertarlo, simplemente dejar salir lo que sentía a través de la letra del tema—. Que el amor no dura, y tenemos que encontrar otras maneras de conseguirlo nosotros solos, o mantener la cara seria. Yo siempre he vivido así manteniendo una distancia agradable, y hasta ahora me había jurado a mí misma, que estaría bien sola, porque nada merecía el riesgo, pero tú eres la única excepción, tú eres la única excepción… —repetía que Jasper era la única excepción para ella, con su voz melodiosa de niña, esa que arrullaba el sueño del chico.

Jasper poco a poco era sacado del estado en el que se encontraba por las suaves caricias en su espalda y la melodía que Alice entonaba en voz muy baja, siendo apenas consciente de la situación sin si quiera abrir los ojos. Decidió disfrutar de ese momento de ternura, nunca había pasado por una situación similar y era algo que le arremolinaba emociones en la garganta.

No podría decir cómo había llegado a tal punto. Su intención era arrebatarle a punta de promesas vacías la virginidad a Alice, pero el tiro le había salido por la culata porque ella a punta de sonrisas le había robado a él el corazón.

Alice no era el tipo de mujer que él quería. No era la que hubiese elegido para una relación estable, ni siquiera entraba al margen de edad establecida, mucho menos poseía las medidas por las que anteriormente se desvivía. No tenía la experiencia que él requería.

Entonces se daba cuenta de que el amor no era cuestión de elección, era algo que de la nada llegaba y rompía los índices de lo establecido y que aunque ella no lo supiera también era la excepción para él.

Una sonrisa floreció en los labios de Jasper para hacerle saber a Alice que había despertado, y sin abrir los ojos extendió un brazo y le cerró la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué es lo que soy? —preguntó abriendo los ojos y mostrando su mirada brillante, ese celeste que estaba más claro que de costumbre por la dicha que lo embargaba.

—Tú eres la única excepción —canturreó acariciándole con el dedo índice el tabique; y en segundos tuvo a su novio encima de ella, llenándole de calidez y excitándola. No era sano sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Jasper, tenerlo piel a piel y no desearlo. Requería de una fuerza de voluntad que ella no poseía—. Buenos días mi dios del trueno, mi hijo del Sol —saludó sonriente, perdiéndose gustosa en esa mirada.

—Buenos días mi chica, mi hermosa novia… mi hermosa muñeca.

—Con las muñecas sólo se juega —acotó cerrándole con los brazos el cuello.

—Yo nunca jugué con muñecas. Lo mío siempre fueron los deportes extremos, sobre todo los autos, pero ahora quiero a una muñeca en mi vida… Minha boneca, bonequinha —acortó la distancia entre las bocas y le dio varios toques de labios—. Y no la quiero para jugar, la quiero para que hagamos travesuras —musitó mordiéndose el labio inferior con las ganas que empezaban a despertarse en él.

Sus manos volaron a los muslos de la chica abriéndola para él que sabía que en segundos estaría dispuesto para entrar en ella y una vez más sentir que el sentimiento en su pecho podía abarcarlo todo. En la cama donde las diferencias de estaturas no tenían ninguna validez.

Esa chica empezaba a conquistarlo todo, o tal vez ya le pertenecía, pero una parte de él todavía se rehusaba. Aún algo le gritaba que no podía ser. No podía ser que Jasper Cullen, el mujeriego, aventurero, quien había experimentado todo de la sexualidad, que había perdido muchos años atrás la lista de las mujeres con las que había estado y que muchas veces una sola mujer no le bastaba y por tal razón se había convertido en un reverse gangbang. Se encontraba atrapado en las redes de una niña, en su hermosa mirada gris y en su manera de ser.

No sabía si eso que sentía podría esfumarse con el tiempo, si terminaría aburriéndose de esa relación. No podría saber que le deparaba el destino, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que de por el momento quería estar con Alice, vivir con ella cada momento y estaba seguro de que eso que sentía no se le pasaría en una semana, ni dos. Tenía la certeza de que al final de mes estaría con ella porque aún había mucha necesidad de Alice en él.

En medio de risas, besos y caricias, llevaron a cabo la difícil tarea de tener sexo debajo de las sábanas, con las que creaban una cúpula que los protegía y que concentraba los vapores de dos cuerpos ardientes, así como los olores. El calor se concentraba y perlaba las pieles que no dejaban de rozarse.

—Sabes, tengo una fantasía y quiero que la llevemos a cabo. ¿Quieres que te la cuente? —preguntó Alice aún con el pecho agitado, por el reciente orgasmo que acababa de experimentar.

—Soy todo, oídos —le dijo Jasper haciéndola rodar y colocándola sobre su pecho. La sábana dejó de protegerlos y el frío refrescó sus cuerpos, mientras Alice intentaba acomodar un poco la maraña que se habían hecho sus cabellos.

Se deslizó por el cuerpo de su novio hasta estar a la altura del oído y en secreto le contó su fantasía, con eso arrancándole una sonrisa sagaz al rubio.

— ¿Vas a cumplírmela? —preguntó encarándolo y presionándole con ambas manos las mejillas.

—Un día te dije que cumpliría todas tus fantasías, no he cambiado de parecer. Pero hoy no será, ni mañana. Debemos regresar, recuerda que tenemos un compromiso pendiente, aunque no quisiera ir por Edward… Me ha evitado y no quiero incomodarlo, no tengo nada por lo que deba disculparme.

—Pero lo vamos a hacer por Bella. Ella necesita nuestro apoyo, además yo quiero hablar con Edward, quiero aclararle unas cuantas cosas a tu primo. Sé que tal vez quiera protegerme, pero tampoco que lo haga tanto. Me molesta que quiera ser igual de controlador que mi padre, ya tengo suficiente con un Aro Vulturi en mi vida.

—Es obstinado, pero seamos irreverentes y por ahora no le demos importancia. Sólo hagamos nuestras vidas, no dejemos de lado nuestros compromisos por ellos, sin embargo novia mía, debo limar asperezas con su padre —le hizo saber poniéndole el dedo índice en la punta de la nariz.

—Ese viejo es un caso perdido, sólo espero que cualquier cosa que te diga no te haga cambiar de parecer — le advirtió tomándole el dedo y mordiéndoselo suavemente, para después chupárselo.

—Te juro que no lo hará —murmuró Jasper con un jadeo atravesado en la garganta y la mirada se posaba en como la chica le succionaba el dedo. Esa sensación enviaba señales de alerta a otra parte que aunque desfallecida latía ante la expectativa de lo que sería sentir los labios de Alice surcando ese músculo.

—Podemos quedarnos un poco más, quiero caminar por la playa, el día está magnifico —dijo desviando la mirada al gran panel de cristal que le mostraba afuera el hermoso paisaje.

—Sí, podemos irnos por la tarde… si quieres no tenemos que regresar a tu casa, nos vamos a un hotel y de ahí nos vamos mañana al evento. No quiero que tu padre termine encerrándote y no puedas asistir.

—No va encerrarme, ya no voy a permitirlo, pero me gusta más la idea de quedarnos en un hotel —dijo sonriente. Se levantó y con energía jaló la sábana lanzándola al suelo, dejando a su novio con sus casi dos metros completamente desnudo en medio del lecho y salió corriendo al baño.

—Te vas a ganar unas cuantas nalgadas Alice —acotó de manera juguetona saltando de la cama y se dispuso a alcanzarla en el baño.

Al llegar y debajo de la regadera cumplió su promesa de nalguearla en medio de las risas de los dos, dejando aflorar a los niños que habitaban en sus cuerpos, sintiéndose plenos y felices.

Después del almuerzo caminaron tomados de las manos por la orilla de la playa. Corrieron persiguiéndose el uno al otro, Jasper terminó por tumbarla en la arena, donde empezó a hacerle cosquillas y ella en su defensa le metió un puñado de tierra mojada en la boca. Él escupió los molestos granos y la cargó llevándola al agua fría donde la lanzó y en medio de un ataque de risas se sumergió para acompañarla.

Cuando el frío les hacía tiritar los dientes y los labios se tornaban morados, decidieron regresar a la casa para darse una ducha de agua tibia y retornar a la bulliciosa e imponente Manhattan. Dispuestos y unidos para luchar por sus sentimientos, los que tenían muy claros.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo de adaptar el capitulo. El trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Buenas tardes —saludó Edward sin soltarle la mano y aunque no lo demostrase se encontraba nervioso. Llevaba una mano escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón y el pulgar de la que sostenía la de Bella se movía constantemente brindándole caricias—. Tío, le presento a Bella —dijo desviando su mirada de la del brasileño y la ancló en el perfil de la chica a su lado, soltando el agarre para que ella pudiese presentarse._

— _Es un placer señorita Swan —dijo con sinceridad tendiéndole la mano, y ella la recibió—. Es verdaderamente hermosa Ed —le hizo saber a su sobrino sintiéndose cautivado por los impactantes ojos y mirada misteriosa de la chica._

— _Gracias, el placer es mío, señor Cullen —dijo Bella y mentalmente se felicitaba por no titubear y así no exponer los nervios que la tenían atrapada. Esme tenía razón Carlisle Cullen se notaba más joven en persona. No parecía tener hijos tan mayores._


	27. Capítulo No 26

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 26**

En el restaurante del Hotel Palace, se encontraba reunida la familia Cullen y parte de la Denali. Carlisle había llegado esa mañana en compañía de su hijo mayor Emmett, su nuera Rosalie y su nieto Liam, quien se encontraba durmiendo. También los acompañaba, Benjamín y Garrett junto a su padre, que conversaba animadamente con su gran amigo de toda la vida, el cabeza de los Cullen.

Todos habían sido invitados por Bella Swan al Fashion Week. Evento en el cual participaría. La diseñadora ya era conocida entre ellos como la pareja de Edward y aprovecharían la oportunidad para conocerla personalmente. Al ser la primera que obtenía tan importante título para el abogado de la familia, estaban tan impresionados y entusiasmados como cuando Emmett presentó a Rosalie.

Emmett fue el primero en ver que su hermano menor llegaba, por lo que se puso de pie y se encaminó a recibirlo. En medio del salón se dieron un abrazo y aunque Jasper era menor era unos centímetros más alto que Emmett, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y lo guió de regreso a la mesa.

— ¿Cómo te va? Pensé que llegarías con Garrett —acotó el castaño de los tatuajes, que vestía de manera casual con una camisa negra, chaqueta y pantalón del mismo color, mostrándolo atractivamente peligroso.

—Él se vino antes, tuve otro compromiso —contestó de manera casual. Sabía que Garrett lo cubriría y que no le diría a su padre y hermano que no había ido a trabajar por la mañana porque se había quedado en el hotel donde desde la noche anterior se estaba hospedando con Alice.

—Metido de cabeza entre algunos muslos —especuló dándole un puñetazo de manera juguetona en el pectoral derecho—. Me dijo Carlisle que andas entusiasmado con una adolescente… suéltalo —lo instó, exigiéndole detalles de la relación que llevaba con Alice y de la cual estaba al tanto. Para eso el padre los mantenía vigilados y ni él con esposa e hijo se le escapaba al radar de Carlisle Cullen.

—No es una adolescente, sabes que papá siempre exagera —dijo sonriendo con complicidad.

—Sí ya investigué y es una niña… Pervertido —siguió el juego de su hermano—. Fue un error haberle dicho el nombre a Carlisle, no se le escapa una.

—Lo suponía —masculló alargando la mirada hasta donde se encontraba su padre que se ponía de pie, con una brillante sonrisa que expresaba la felicidad por ver a su hijo, al consentido del magnate.

A cada paso que daban se ganaban miradas disimuladas de las personas en el lugar. Las mujeres ante el derroche tropical que eran los dos chicos. Jasper aunque fuese rubio poseía de manera innata el aire latino y no pasaba como un estadounidense más.

—Bueno, tampoco te hagas un drama por eso, una más, una menos no afecta en nada, solo que has tenido la mala suerte de encontrártelo y tener que rendir cuentas.

—Y me imagino que no te contó dónde y cómo nos encontramos. —suponiendo que su padre lo exponía a él, pero que sus secretos los guardaba muy bien.

—No me digas que ahora a Carlisle le está pegando lo viejo verde —dijo reteniendo la carcajada que le burbujeaba en la garganta.

Jasper solo se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada y frunció los labios en forma de media luna y se disponía a dar una respuesta que tuvo que dejar para otro momento porque la distancia que los separaba de su padre había desaparecido.

—Padre —saludó recibiendo el abrazo de su progenitor—. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó mientras Carlisle le palmeaba de manera cariñosa una de las mejillas.

—Bien, contento de verte ¿cómo van tus cosas?

—Igual que siempre, ya sabe que no me amargo la vida —dijo sonriendo de manera franca.

—Eso lo sé —sin quitarle la mano de la espalda a su hijo menor, quien se dispuso a saludar a los presentes con abrazos y palabras de entusiasmo, bordeó la mesa hasta ubicarse al lado de Rosalie.

— ¿Cómo estás cuñada? ¿Y el duende? —preguntó al tiempo que besaba ambas mejillas a la chica.

—Estoy bien, tratando de convencer a Emmett para que nos quedemos una semana… —tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que Jasper—. Liam está durmiendo.

—Va a ser un placer ir a despertarlo —dijo con picardía.

—Después te aguantas el berrinche que arme —conociendo el mal humor que atacaba al pequeño si le interrumpían el sueño.

—Con lanzarlo por la ventana bastará —ironizó riendo.

—Y más atrás te vas tú, con una patada que te dé en el culo —intervino Emmett, mostrándose como el padre protector que era. Arrancándole carcajadas a los presentes.

Bella a cada paso que daba se preguntaba cómo demonios había llegado al tal punto. Nunca en su vida se había planteado tal situación, no se consideraba una mujer de familia. No estaba hecha para eso y no se sentía nerviosa, sencillamente confundida y lo peor de todo lo había hecho por cuenta propia porque Edward no se lo había pedido.

Sabía que la razón se debía a que no tenía a quién repartir los pases que le habían dado para el evento, pero también sabía que había algo más que no podía definir. Aunado a eso, le agradaba ver a Edward entusiasmado con la situación: al punto de pedir la tarde libre para que la pasaran junto a su familia.

Ella había elegido un pantalón de vestir recto sin plises de tela de lino en color gris y un suéter de lana tejido, con diferentes tonos de grises, cruzado al frente y unido por un botón. Llevaba por dentro una camiseta sin mangas de lycra y unos zapatos cerrados en color negro que hacían juego con su bolso Chanel de asas cortas. Esme ayudó a peinarla y le había dividido el cabello a medio lado, tomando dos mechones frontales y uniéndolos, creando media cola, dejando el resto de su cabello suelto, utilizó un maquillaje sutil que solo resaltaba su belleza.

Le había pedido a su amiga que la acompañara, pero ella no lo creyó conveniente. No quería poner en una situación engorrosa a Carlisle. Si él no había hecho público lo que mantenían debía tener sus razones y ella las respetaba, además enfatizó que tenía muy claro los términos de la relación que llevaban.

Aunque Edward la guiara, tomada de la mano por el lobby del hotel, no podía evitar sentir que a cada paso que daban se encontraban más cerca de conocer personalmente a la familia del hombre que poco a poco le robaba el control y la sensatez; y un gran nudo se le formaba en el estómago.

Antes de entrar al restaurante, Edward se detuvo frente a las puertas y le dedicó una mirada que la llenó de confianza y ella le regaló una sonrisa, tratando de mostrarle que tenía control sobre la situación cuando verdaderamente no era así.

Ambos dejaron libres suspiros apenas perceptibles y prosiguieron con su camino. Entraron al lugar y más de una mirada se ancló en ellos y en el agarre de sus manos. Bella sentía que los pasos hacían eco en su cabeza, y una sonrisa que no llegaba a ser natural se apoderaba de sus labios.

El hueco en el estómago se le hizo más grande, y sintió que se la tragaba cuando los hombres de la familia de Edward se ponían de pie y le sonreían.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Edward sin soltarle la mano y aunque no lo demostrase se encontraba nervioso. Llevaba una mano escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón y el pulgar de la que sostenía la de Bella se movía constantemente brindándole caricias—. Tío, le presento a Bella —dijo desviando su mirada de la del brasileño y la ancló en el perfil de la chica a su lado, soltando el agarre para que ella pudiese presentarse.

—Es un placer señorita Swan —dijo con sinceridad tendiéndole la mano, y ella la recibió—. Es verdaderamente hermosa Ed —le hizo saber a su sobrino sintiéndose cautivado por los impactantes ojos y mirada misteriosa de la chica.

—Gracias, el placer es mío, señor Cullen —dijo Bella y mentalmente se felicitaba por no titubear y así no exponer los nervios que la tenían atrapada. Esme tenía razón Carlisle Cullen se notaba más joven en persona. No parecía tener hijos tan mayores.

Después de presentarse con Carlisle el turno fue para el padre de Garrett y Benjamín. El señor mostraba un porte realmente elegante, los diseñadores no tendrían problemas para crearle los trajes y a ella le pareció conocido, como si lo hubiese visto antes, pero no sabía exactamente dónde. Tal vez en alguna revista o algún diario, se dijo para que su curiosidad dejara de obligarla a estudiar los rasgos del hombre.

—Ya sabía yo que ésta era la que te iba a poner de rodillas Ed —dijo Emmett cuando le tocó presentarse y se acercó un poco más a Bella—. ¿Cuántas veces más lo has mandado a la mierda? —preguntó secretamente, con ese aire de picardía que parecía ser innato en los Cullen.

—Sólo las necesarias —alegó ella sonriendo y tratando de tomar el toro por los cuernos. No se dejaría gobernar por los miedos y trataría de adaptarse a la familia de Edward, que de hecho se estaba tomando la situación de manera ligera.

—Te doy mi permiso para que lo hagas cada vez que te venga en gana. Alguien tiene que hacerle poner los pies en la tierra al engreído ese.

—Puedes destruirme todo lo que quieras Emmett —intervino Edward sonriente y parándose a un lado de Bella y de manera inconsciente le colocaba la mano a escasos centímetros por encima del trasero. Lo que aceleró los latidos en la chica.

Emmett le palmeó un hombro y asintió en silencio mirando a Edward a los ojos. Ambos comprendían que ese gesto era más que una simple mirada. Edward dilucidaba que su primo lo felicitaba por haber encontrado el valor de derrotar su orgullo y buscar a Bella. Luchar por ella, tomando como base los consejos que le había dado.

—No te preocupes, conmigo lleva la pelea —acotó Bella sonriendo y desviando la mirada a Edward. Sin ser consciente que esa contemplación y sonrisa expresaban más de lo que ella quería mostrar y que no se escapa al ojo de los presentes.

—Una guerrera era lo que le hacía falta al fiscal, fuerza bruta contra palabrería. Debe ser interesante verlos discutir… Bella ¿verdad? —preguntó jugueteando con sus pupilas de un lado a otro mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Bella no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces ante la fuerza que poseía la mirada de Emmett Cullen, así como sus rasgos mucho más varoniles y marcados que los de Jasper y Edward. El hombre exudaba poder y mando. A simple vista se notaba que no le soltaba las riendas ni a nada, ni a nadie. Terminó por asentir.

—Te presento a mi esposa, con la cual no llevo una vida fácil, pero por eso la elegí —dijo y le tomaba la mano a Rosalie quien se puso de pie.

Era una rubia que demostraba fortaleza, un cuerpo voluptuoso a consecuencia de la fibra. Bella dedujo que pasaría horas en un gimnasio y que más interesante sería ver como ella dominaría a ese hombre que parecía ser peligroso, pero que al fundirse en la mirada de ella la de él se llenó de ternura y devoción.

—Un placer —dijo sonriente y se le notaba mucho más el acento que a los demás, con un tono de voz algo ronco que resultaba muy sexy.

—El placer es mío —expresó Bella con una franca sonrisa, y recibiendo algo extrañada el beso en la mejilla que la mujer le daba—. Me alegra que hayan podido venir, es un honor para mí tenerlos como invitados.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —dijo con sinceridad. Edward saludó a Rosalie y Bella lo hizo con Jasper para después tomar asiento al lado de Garrett, quien le besó ambas mejillas y aprovechó para presentarle a su hermano Benjamín.

Benjamín era menor que Garrett y llevaba el cabello a la altura de la nuca, unas hebras sedosas y castañas. Con unos ojos aceitunados y rasgados, de cejas seductoramente espesas y labios gruesos.

Al parecer a los brasileños Dios les había puesto más empeño. Todos o al menos los que ella conocía eran atractivamente sensuales.

Benjamín no se parecía mucho al padre, alguno que otro rasgo como la nariz varonilmente respingada. Mientras que Garrett sí era más parecido a su padre. Muchas veces la fisionomía de él era muy parecida a la de Edward.

En ese momento Bella regresó la mirada al amigo del señor Carlisle y disimuladamente miró a Edward. Ciertamente tenían un aire. Entonces reconoció al señor. Era el que aparecía en las fotografías que vio en la Mac de Edward junto a la madre de él y en ese entonces supuso que sería su padre, pero evidentemente había sacado muy mal las conclusiones. Indudablemente no era el padre de Edward, ni siquiera por los rasgos que los asemejaban.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, para Carlisle no pasó por alto que Edward y Jasper no habían cruzado palabra. Ni siquiera se miraron, pero de momento no le dio importancia.

El almuerzo se llevó a cabo en medio de conversaciones y todas tenían como fin hacer sentir a Bella en familia. Que no se sintiese cohibida con los presentes y que poco a poco fuese aceptándolos.

Edward le colocó una mano sobre el muslo izquierdo a Bella acercándose un poco hacia ella, y aunque se encontrasen en compañía de varias personas en la mesa, no pudo controlar su mirada que se fue directamente a la boca de Bella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con las pupilas fijas en los labios de ella haciéndola sentir que en ese momento no era más que boca.

—Bien —le dijo en un susurro y asintió reafirmando con el movimientos sus palabras—. ¿Tengo salsa en las comisuras? —le hizo la pregunta con disimulo.

Edward curvó sus labios, en una sonrisa que aceleró los latidos del corazón de la chica y como si fuese poco, el cosquilleo que le producía que él le pusiera su mano en la pierna, la que se le extendía por la parte interna de los muslos. Él negó con un movimiento muy lento de cabeza y entonces la miró a los ojos, para Bella fue peor sentir la mirada de Sam Edward uel en la de ella.

— ¿Entonces por qué me miras así? —preguntó posando su mano encima de la de Edward que empezaba aventurarse a terrenos muy peligrosos.

Definitivamente era un desquiciado, sólo a él se le ocurría querer tocar entre sus muslos con siete personas más en la misma mesa. Era un descarado que no tenía el mínimo respeto por su tío que estaba a cuatro puestos.

—Te miro así, porque llevo un poco más de dos horas sin besarte y estando a tu lado se me hace imposible contenerme —dijo muy bajito y ella podía sentir el tibio aliento de él calentarle las mejillas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no suspirar o poner los ojos en blanco.

—Pues debes comportarte —pidió desviando la mirada a los presentes y alejándose un poco giró la cabeza hacia Garrett, enviándole la señal para que se alejara.

—Lo haré, pero no por mucho tiempo. Apenas terminemos este almuerzo ya sabes lo que nos toca —advirtió recobrando la compostura y se llevó una mano al nudo de la corbata ajustándolo un poco. Era algo que siempre hacía para no perder los estribos, ya fuera en buenos o malos términos, lo importante era mantener el control.

La mirada inquisitiva de Carlisle estudiaba las reacciones de su hijo y sobrino. Se paseaba del uno al otro y le extrañaba la inusual distancia que había entre ambos. No era primera vez que los notaba tan distante.

—ThorJasper —dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y dejando caer la servilleta sobre la mesa. Logrando que la mirada de los asistentes se enfocara en él.

El rubio ante el llamado desvió la mirada hacia su padre y él con un leve movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que necesitaba que se pusiese de pie.

—Ed —ahora era el turno para el sobrino, quien dejaba libre un pesado suspiro, pero no por eso desistiría y simplemente le ladeó la cabeza, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no quería llamarlo por segunda vez.

Edward se mordió la parte interna de una de las mejillas, se puso de pie y soltó otro suspiro tratando de drenar su inconformidad, pero no le quedaba de otra que acatar órdenes.

—Acompáñenme —les pidió a hijo y sobrino con determinación y se dirigió a los presentes—. En unos minutos estaremos de vuelta, no se preocupen sigan con el postre.

Los tres se encaminaron y Bella bajó la mirada al plato sin definir los sentimientos que la golpeaban. Sabía que no era nada en contra de ella; pero al saber a Edward involucrado, una extraña sensación se le alojaba en el pecho.

Una risa ahogada captó su atención y era Garrett quien lo hacía, por lo que no puedo evitar mirarlo.

—No te preocupes Bella, van a jalarles las orejas a ese par. Sólo a ellos se les ocurre que el padrino no se daría cuenta —le dijo el chico con tono de broma para que la diseñadora relajara los hombros.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? No te lo tragues Garrett que estoy seguro lo sabes —intervino Emmett, realmente interesado.

—No hermano, yo no sé nada —dijo elevando las manos a modo de inocencia.

—Te lo saco a patadas —amenazó con toda la confianza que existía entre ellos.

—Está bien… está bien, se cree dictador —musitó desviando fugazmente la mirada hacia Bella y le guiñó un ojo, para después regresar su atención a Emmett—. Edward no está de acuerdo en que Jasper tenga una relación con la chica que está saliendo.

— ¿Y? Ese no es todo el cuento, tiene que haber un por qué —azuzó el castaño.

—Edward conoció primero a Megan y según él es una niña, muy niña para Jasper, cosa que no termino de comprender.

— ¿Ahora Ed pone límites en las edades de las mujeres para Jasper? Si nunca le importó una mie… nunca le importó —se corrigió al recordar que había invitados en la mesa.

—Lo mismo digo, tal vez tenga sus razones —dijo y le hizo un movimiento con los ojos hacia Bella para que dejara de lado el tema y no se fuese a ir de lengua delante de la chica.

—Bueno, ese par siempre tiene discusiones por tonterías —acotó con una sonrisa sesgada y volvió la mirada hacia su esposa—. ¿A qué hora le toca la comida a Liam? — preguntó en voz baja y Rosalie sabía que esa era una táctica para cambiar de tema.

—En media hora, pero esperaré a que despierte —contestó sonriéndole con dulzura y le tomaba la mano a su esposo.

Carlisle, Edward y Jasper entraron al ascensor. Todos se mantenían en silencio. No era necesario indicarle al operador del ascensor el piso al que se dirigían, porque todos los empleados del Palace, conocían al brasileño.

Llegaron a la suite que el magnate siempre ocupaba durante sus visitas a Nueva York y en completo silencio entraron. Jasper se dejó caer sentado en uno de los sofás, mientras que Edward se encaminó hasta el piano que se encontraba justo al lado del ventanal. Tomó asiento en el banquito, con la mirada al paisaje, divisando cómo los fieles religiosos entraban a la catedral.

—Estoy esperando —dijo Carlisle parado en medio de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos.

Jasper no dijo ni una sola palabra y Edward mucho menos, por el contrario, le quitaba importancia a la situación cuando sus dedos empezaron a acariciar las teclas de marfil y empezó a darle vida a la melodía Requiem For a Dream.

Sin poder llevar bien los tempos, estaba seguro de que lo suyo no era el piano pero necesitaba fijar su concentración en cualquier cosa que no fuera el momento.

— ¿Ahora ninguno habla? ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? —preguntó sintiendo que la melodía empezaba a desquiciarlo—. ¡Deja el puto piano Edward! —le exigió con la autoridad que poseía ante los chicos.

Los dedos del fiscal se detuvieron en seco y no pudo evitar torcer la boca, conteniendo la molestia.

—Jasper ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se hablan? —inquirió anclando la mirada en su hijo menor. Sabía que era más fácil llegarle a él porque estaba seguro que Edward no iniciaría ningún tema de conversación ni porque lo estuviesen desmembrando.

—No pasa nada viejo —contestó con voz conciliadora.

—No me llames así —arrastró las palabras recordándole que odiaba que lo llamasen viejo.

—Está bien, padre… no pasa nada —masculló dejando libre un suspiro.

— ¿No pasa nada? —intervino Edward en tono acusador y entornando la mirada hacia su primo.

—En vista de que Jasper no quiere hablar y Edward al parecer sabe que pasa algo. Espero saber. No tengo todo el día para lidiar con dos mocosos que juegan a ser orgullosos.

—Pasa que… —intentaba hablar Edward cuando Jasper interrumpió.

—Pasa que Edward no acepta mi relación con Alice, cree que soy un hijo de puta, eso pasa —dijo con determinación.

—Eso es lo que eres ¿o me equivoco? —dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

—Edward respeta a tu primo. Cuida lo que dices ¿cuál es el problema en que Jasper tenga una relación con esa chica? —inquirió molesto y sobretodo desconcertado.

—El problema tío, es que se lo advertí, le di mi confianza y le pedí que no se metiera con Alice… ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? —inquirió desviando la mirada enfurecida hacia Jasper.

—Sí me lo dijiste, pero también sabías que Alice me gustaba, no te hagas el retrasado ahora y que no te dabas cuenta.

—Claro que me daba cuenta y por eso te mantenía a raya, pero esperaste que yo no estuviera para cogértela —le reprochó acercándose un poco más a donde se encontraba su primo.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema Edward? ¿Acaso te gusta la misma chica? —preguntó Carlisle dando un paso adelante e interponiéndose en el camino de su sobrino y tratando de comprender la situación.

—No, no me gusta —sentenció con seguridad mirando a los ojos de su tío.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué discutir por una mujer? Creo que estás exagerando la situación.

—No estoy exagerando. Únicamente trato de proteger a esa chica de lo que es su hijo con las mujeres. ¡Era virgen! —exclamó evidenciando la decepción que Jasper había causado en él.

—No creo que haya sido la única virgen que ha tenido Jasper —argumentó Carlisle siendo el más coherente en la situación que se estaba suscitando.

— ¿Por qué lo defiende? —inquirió Edward sintiendo que perdía ante Carlisle Cullen.

—No lo defiendo, solo estoy siendo realista… ¿Existe acaso otro problema?

—Él sabe muy bien que ella tiene problemas emocionales, que apenas está superando un trastorno de desorden alimenticio y que sus emociones la han arrastrado a intentar suicidarse en dos oportunidades. Jasper la está ilusionando y sólo le hará daño. —esbozó la últimas palabras en un decreto casi silencioso.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? ¿Qué sabes? —atacó el rubio poniéndose pie—. No me conoces, no me jodas, porque no me conoces —le exigió molestándose al ver que Edward intentaba ponerlo en contra de su padre.

—No te conozco. Está bien, no te conozco, pero sé predecir tus actitudes ¡imbécil! —le hizo saber, dando un paso más. Esos que no podía detener. Tenía entre ceja y ceja golpear a su primo y esta vez apenas si podía contenerse.

—Es lo que piensas, es lo que tienes en la puta cabeza. Crees saber todo de los demás. Crees que con mirar intuyes lo que pasa, pero quítate la idea de la cabeza porque como psíquico eres un fracasado.

Ambos empezaban subir el tono de voz y acortaban la distancia. Sin poder controlar las emociones que los rebasaban y por las mismas que habían evitado dirigirse la palabra.

—Edward retrocede —le pidió Carlisle llevándole una mano al pecho, pero éste se encontraba renuente. El hombre sabía que su sobrino empezaba a perder el control.

Carlisle sabía que no iba a poder controlarlos. No cuando estos no querían entender de razones; por lo que buscó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón su teléfono y marcó a su hijo mayor.

—Sube —fue lo único que dijo y colgó.

—Quieres tener el control de todo, eres un maldito controlador. Haz tu vida, haz tu vida y a mi déjame en paz —le pedía Jasper apretando los puños y tensando la mandíbula.

—Una vez que te alejes de Alice. Has llegado muy lejos, Jasper. Sólo trato de salvarte el culo —le dijo al fin y ni siquiera pensó en las palabras antes de soltarlas.

—No te pido que lo hagas, no es eres mi niñera.

—Vulturi no se quedará tranquilo, ya te denunció una vez y te aseguro que la próxima no lo hará; pero sólo estás pensando con la verga y no razonas.

—Para ti nunca razono, sé defenderme, sé cómo abordar la situación. Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, porque Alice me gusta, la quiero… ¡contento!

—A otro pendejo con ese cuento… ¡sólo quieres cogértela! —le gritó las únicas intenciones que le conocía a su primo.

—Se calman los dos… pedí hablar, no irse a los golpes —trataba de mediar Carlisle en medio de los gritos, de su hijo y sobrino.

—Unos buenos golpes es que se merece a ver si razona. No te los he dado, pero bien que te los mereces —amenazó Edward con las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara a su Jasper.

—Y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados… —lanzó Jasper sintiendo como la rabia burbujeaba en él.

Emmett llegó a la habitación y sabía que su blanco era Edward, pues era el más agresivo de los dos y era quien perdía los estribos con mayor rapidez.

—Ed… Ed, ven… ven —le pedía jalándolo por un brazo—. Cálmate primo —le aconsejó llevándoselo al comedor.

Mientras que Carlisle obligaba a Jasper a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Edward nombra al padre de la chica? —preguntó tratando de ser más comprensivo y que los ánimos bajaran.

—Edward siempre ve demonios donde no los hay papá… Tuve un inconveniente con Aro Vulturi. El hombre es muy sobreprotector y bueno reconozco que perdí lo estribos y lo golpeé, pero fue porque le pegó a Alice delante de mí. Yo eso no lo iba a permitir, por eso el hombre puso una denuncia. Pero nada más… estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien —dijo bajando la mirada a su manos temblorosas y con los dedos entrelazado. Mientras los niveles de adrenalina empezaban a bajar.

— ¿Y ese hombre quiere hacer las cosas bien? ¿Va a aceptar tú relación con su hija? Porque si quieres yo puedo hablar con él. Únicamente si estás seguro que quieres algo serio con la chica.

—Padre, no estamos en el siglo XV no hay necesidad de acuerdos, ni dotes. Ya eso no tiene validez, Alice es mayor de edad, el viejo tiene que entender que ya su hija no es una niña.

— ¿Y de los problemas de ella? —preguntó y sabía que su hijo le ocultaba algo porque no lo miraba a los ojos.

—Trato de ayudarla, no es una demente, ni una tonta. Me jode que Edward le tenga lástima, que todos le tengan lástima y crean que no puede ser más arriesgada porque terminaría suicidándose. No lo hará, estoy seguro que no lo hará, tiene más personalidad de la que piensan. Por algo me ha cautivado, si fuese sólo por coger, ya la hubiese dejado, pero hay algo en Alice que me gusta, de verdad me gusta y no voy a dejarla por la opinión que los demás puedan hacerse en base a nuestra relación… que se vayan a la mierda ¡Todos! ¡Vete a la mierda Edward! ¡No voy a dejar a Alice! —le gritó para que escuchara su primo que se encontraba en el salón contiguo.

Edward, que apenas intentaba calmarse. Sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, no pudo evitar que la sangre se le descontrolara nuevamente. Por lo que la rabia le permitió ser más rápido que los reflejos de Emmett. Se puso de pie y corrió a la habitación, sintiendo como los orificios de la nariz se abrían y cerraban como los de un toro enfurecido.

— ¡Ed! —le gritó Emmett y corrió, logrando alcanzarlo por muy poco donde ya Jasper se ponía de pie, dispuesto a liarse a golpes—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Tranquilízate, te calmas o quien te va a partir la cara soy yo, todo este circo por un par de tetas.

— ¡La dejas! ¡Te alejas de Alice! —exigía un Edward enfurecido ignorando las amenazas de Emmett.

—Edward Cullen, te comportas —demandó Carlisle con autoridad, sintiendo que el mismo empezaba a perder los estribos—. Y me respetas la cara y este lugar. No puedes exigirle a nadie que haga o deje de hacer. Si la chica quiere estar con Jasper ella debe saber a lo que se expone, no tienes fundamentos para éste comportamiento tan absurdo. Las cosas quedan como están y no se hable más, respira y te calmas —le ordenó mirándolo a los ojos y captando la atención del chico.

—Tiene razón tío —dijo Edward después de varios minutos, sintiendo cómo la respiración empezaba a regulársele, pero seguía temblando de rabia, eso no podía evitarlo—. Nadie puede exigirme nada y no van a lograr que acepte una relación en la cual la única perjudicada será una pobre chica llena de dudas e inquietudes —expresaba con los dientes apretados y no podía evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas ante la ira e impotencia, pero no las derramaba.

— ¿Te cuesta tanto darle un voto de confianza a tu primo? Edward por favor Jasper es más que eso, es tu hermano, tu cómplice —seguía mediando Carlisle con voz baja sintiéndose un poco cansado ante las alteraciones vividas.

—Se lo di, le di un voto de confianza y me vio la cara de maricón, y no van a hacerme cambiar de parecer —decretó, soltándose del agarré de Emmett y encaminándose a la salida.

—Ed, hijo… —lo llamó Carlisle, pero no se detuvo.

—Después tú y yo vamos a hablar y me explicarás bien cómo es la situación, no creo que Edward esté exagerando —le advirtió Emmett señalando a Jasper y siguió a su primo. Aunque la presión en el pecho lo estuviese ahogando

Edward no derramaba ninguna lágrima. Se dirigía por el pasillo con paso enérgico tratando de drenar la adrenalina que lo azotaba. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

—Laughton… todo bien —saludó Edward a uno de los abogados que trabajaba en la firma Cullen, al tiempo que entraba al ascensor e Emmett se le paraba al lado—. Necesito que contactes con bienes raíces y me encuentres un departamento, pero eso es para ya. Sí es para mí, bien espero tu llamada —dijo y colgó.

—Primo yo creo que estás llevando esto a los extremos, no es necesario todo esto. No sé cuál es el problema con la chica y sé que ya Jasper traicionó tu confianza, sólo te pido por uno momento ponte en los pies de él ¿cuánto estarías dispuesto a hacer con tal de estar al lado de Bella? ¿Cómo te sentirías si nosotros que somos tu familia nos opusiéramos a esa relación? Sé que no vas a responder, una vez más te has metido la lengua en el culo, pero escuchas y te pido usa un poco la razón y deja por fuera tu maldito orgullo. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor —terminó por decir cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Edward no dijo nada, ya que no iba a discutir con Emmett las decisiones que tomaba, ni mucho menos las razones que lo llevaban a hacerlo.

Ambos llegaron en silencio a la mesa en el restaurante. Edward tomó asiento al lado de Bella y a la interrogante a la mirada que había en los ojos de ella, le dio como respuesta un par de toques de labios y le regaló una sonrisa, camuflando de la mejor manera las emociones que lo gobernaban.

Toda su vida había practicado como ocultar lo que sentía, día a día había perfeccionado esa coraza impenetrable que se colocaba cuando no quería que nadie la atravesara y viese más allá de lo que él quería mostrar.

Para Emmett la actitud de Edward no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, siempre daba esos giros drásticos a su estado de ánimo. Llevaba conviviendo con él dieciocho años y nunca había podido siquiera llegar a comprenderlo.

A los pocos minutos Carlisle y Jasper regresaron a la mesa. El padre pidió disculpas por la ausencia e inicio un tema de conversación para desviar la tensión en el lugar.

Durante el resto de la reunión Jasper y Edward evitaron mirarse. La molestia de uno y el orgullo de otro no eran los mejores consejeros por lo que evitaron cualquier acercamiento.

Bella y Edward se despidieron, acordando encontrarse al día siguiente después del evento. Todos aprovecharon para desearle la mayor de las suertes a la diseñadora que por primera vez en la vida sentía que los halagos eran hechos con cariño verdadero. Personas extrañas a Charlie y Esme se mostraban realmente felices por sus logros y eso no tendría cómo pagarlo.

El trayecto hasta el apartamento de Bella se hizo en completo silencio. Edward iba sumido en sus pensamientos y ella intentaba descifrar lo que escondía él tras ese rostro pétreo. Se moría por preguntarle, pero no quería traspasar la raya que ambos se habían impuesto para no escarbar en el pasado del otro, o en lo temores que cada uno escondía.

La promesa que él le había hecho durante el almuerzo no la cumplió. No tuvieron sexo, no hubo arrebato, ni sarcasmo, mucho menos jugueteo. Bella le brindó el espacio que él en silencio le suplicaba. Sólo se metieron en la cama y ella se acostó sobre el pecho de él que inicio eternas caricias en sus cabellos, caricias que terminaron por dormirla.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo de adaptar el capitulo. El trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Oh diablos, casi, casi, se van a los golpes. ¿Edward que te traes con Alice?**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

 _La temperatura en el cuerpo de Bella pareció haber caído bajo cero. El corazón casi había perdido los latidos, no podía escuchar nada y muchas imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos intercalándose en el vídeo, pasado y presente mostraba sus garras y colmillos para atacarla. Para devorársela sin piedad._

 _No pudo evitar que sus labios se separasen y un quejido se le escapó de la garganta, era un quejido que le provenía del alma. Sus sueños empezaron a desmoronarse uno a uno, se precipitaban al borde de un barranco y ella no podía hacer nada para evitar que cayeran al vacío._

 _No supo donde encontró la fortaleza para que sus piernas respondieran y caminó tratando de mantener la calma. Estaba en un estado en el que no podía llorar, no sentía molestia, ni siquiera podía hablar para maldecir por lo que le habían hecho._


	28. Capítulo No 27

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 27**

Tras vestidores todo era un completo desorden, en medio de la adrenalina que recorría a todos los diseñadores participantes de ese día. Fotógrafos, modelos, estilistas, entrevistadores, representantes, utileros. Todos caminando de un lado a otro, cada uno con el claro propósito de cumplir de mejor manera su función.

Bella logró que Charlie y Esme se quedaran con ella tras el escenario para que le ofrecieran ayuda, pero sobre todo para que le brindaran el valor necesario al momento de subir al escenario.

Había llegado apenas unos minutos antes, y aunque quiso asistir del brazo de Edward no pudo porque a los diseñadores consagrados y emergentes le prepararon otro área de ingreso al Lincoln center. Una alfombra roja los esperaba y como era de esperarse reporteros. No solo norteamericanos sino corresponsales de todo el mundo.

Bella fue solicitada por varios reporteros entre ellos un corresponsal brasileño. El micrófono tenía el mismo logo del canal televisivo que la había fotografiado junto a Edward cuando tenían poco de haber regresado de viaje. Y como suponía algunas de las preguntas se vieron relacionadas con su pareja, las cuales ella trató de sortear para no dar una respuesta concreta.

No podía evitar ser una marioneta de sus nervios, pero también de esa felicidad. Podía decir en ese momento que su vida era perfecta, que todo lo soñado y más se había realizado.

Fotografiarse con los diseñadores que tanto había admirado y que ahora la trataban como a un igual era casi, casi orgásmico.

Esme la ayudaba junto a los utileros a elegir las prendas que empezarían a vestir las modelos, quienes en medio de la prisa se quitaban los albornoces blancos de seda y se quedaban en lencería para que las vistieran con la agilidad que la experiencia de años en el mundo de los desfile les brindaba.

Bella les daba el último vistazo y las iba colocando en fila porque en unos minutos por fin sus diseños serían expuestos por primera vez en un desfile. Había quedado satisfecha con su colección primavera–verano. Pero a último momento asaltaban las inseguridades y le hacían un nudo en la boca del estómago.

—Estoy seguro que todo va a salir muy bien, ya verás, apenas el evento termine empezaran a llover las ofertas —le hizo saber Charlie que se acercaba a ella y le masajeaba los hombros tratando de relajarla.

Bella se giró, no le dijo nada solo se aferró a él con fuerza.

—Tengo ganas de vomitar —murmuró escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Charlie.

—Sólo respira, inhala lentamente y de igual manera sueltas el aire… sé que crees en lo que haces, así que no dejes que nada te limite —le pidió besándole la coronilla.

— ¡Bella falta muy poco! —la voz emocionada de Esme se dejó escuchar—. Ven vamos ver —le demandó arrastrándola a un lado, desde donde podía admirar la pasarela sin ser vista.

—En tres vamos con Swan —dijo uno de los voceros y las modelos sin importar los altísimos tacones. Se acomodaron en las escaleras, esperando el llamado.

Charlie, le tomó la mano a Bella quien lo hizo con Esme, porque sabía que no era exclusivamente su trabajo. Sus amigos también habían luchado día y noche, con lluvia y sol para vivir ese momento.

—Suerte —le concedieron las modelos al unísono.

—A ustedes también —contestó la diseñadora emergente Bella Swan.

Afuera personas de todo el mundo se encontraban presente y el mundo entero podía presenciar el evento a través de los medios de comunicación que los trasmitirían a gran parte del globo terráqueo.

Las proyecciones que Bella había elegido empezaron a proyectarse en la gran pantalla que servía de fondo, el sonido de la naturaleza se fusionaba con la música.

El vídeo que anunciaba a la marca Swan eran tres modelos con sus diseños que disfrutaban como adolescentes en campos hermosos y exóticos de varios países del mundo.

Bella eligió de Estados Unidos los hermosos campos florales de Chicago, de Italia eligió los campos de amapolas, de Francia los campos de colza, del Reino unido optó por el morado de la lavanda, de Ucrania el túnel del amor. Y así la primavera en todos los continentes del mundo era expresada con sus colores más vivos proyectadas en las imágenes del vídeo.

Los asistentes al evento se encontraban encantados con la original presentación de la diseñadora emergente Bella Swan. El sonido de la naturaleza dio paso a sonidos más tropicales, más específicamente a la samba que proyectó imágenes de Brasil y sus hermosas playas iniciando la presentación del verano. Seguido de Cuba, Puerto Rico, México, así demostraba que sus diseños podían ser usados en cualquier rincón del planeta.

De pronto la pantalla quedó en negro y el apellido de la diseñadora fue escribiéndose con un trazo estilizado de manera ornamentada con maravillosos destellos como si fuese escrito en pedrería.

El after effect terminó por estallar en millones de pedazos que pasaron a formar parte de un cielo estrellado que paulatinamente se fueron perdiendo en el negro firmamento. Todo quedó oscuro y entonces la pasarela que formaba una U se iluminó con luces Led blancas, seguido de un efecto muy sutil de humo.

La primera modelo hizo presencia, llevándose una lluvia de aplausos y flashes. La primera tanda fue en colores vivos y aunque como lo había dicho ella previamente predominaba el rojo, más que todo en los estampados, usó una amplia paleta de tonalidades.

Las modelos caminaban derrochando seguridad, mientras los expertos de la moda anotaban sin cesar en sus libretas. Todos ellos se encontraban en el centro del escenario que abría un espacio para los profesionales de la moda y la pasarela era franqueada por los importantes invitados. Entre los cuales destacaban grandes celebridades.

Edward apenas podía controlar la sonrisa y los latidos de su corazón. Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso por alguien, siempre había luchado por sus propios méritos, por sus metas encaminándose cada vez que las alcanzaba. Esa emoción que había sentido antes era efímera, mínima, comparado con lo que sentía al ver la aceptación que estaba teniendo la presentación de Bella.

Tres diseños más y le tocaba la salida a la diseñadora para presentarse y agradecer, por lo que el estilista se encontraba retocando el maquillaje de Bella.

Ella vestía de blanco. Era una columna hasta los muslos de ahí se desprendía una amplia falda de seda ligera con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, al mínimo movimiento la tela creaba ondas que cautivaban las miradas, así como su pierna quedaba expuesta, la parte superior era ornamentada con perlas grises y negras.

Aunque había llegado vestida de negro y con el cabello recogido en un elegante peinado, se lo habían soltado y armado con ondas agresivas que enmarcaban su rostro maquillado con sutileza, mostrándola como si fuese un hada.

Era hora. Debía salir, pero antes de hacerlo le dio un abrazo a Charlie y otro a Esme. Tomó aire y subió los escalones. Los nervios hacían nudo en la boca de su estómago y al posarse en la salida a la pasarela, soltó de golpe todo el oxígeno que había retenido. Mientras las quince modelos caminaban en fila por última vez la colección, Bella sabía que no podía perder tiempo era momento de saltar a la pasarela y agradecer.

La sonrisa que se apoderaba de sus labios era sincera a causa de la felicidad que cada aplauso le ofrecía. Empezó caminar con la desenvoltura que le había enseñado una de las modelos y ni siquiera podía pensar. Los flashes de las cámaras le nublaron cualquier cosa. La sonrisa se amplió y apenas podía creer la hermosa lluvia de margaritas de diferentes colores que la recibía.

Las lágrimas se le anidaron en los ojos, pero hacía el mayor esfuerzo para retenerlas. Sabía que él único que le regalaba margaritas era Charlie y no forjaba en su cabeza la pregunta de cómo habría logrado eso.

No podía ser consciente de nada. Hasta que vio una orquídea a un extremo de la pasarela y su sorpresa fue mayor porque quien se ponía de pie para entregársela no era Edward, sino que era Carlisle Cullen.

Sería un desaire dejarlo con el presente tendido por lo que se detuvo lo recibió y emuló un gracias. Mientras los fotógrafos seguían haciendo su trabajo, ella desvió rápidamente la mirada a Edward que estaba sentado y le regalaba la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto en él.

Emprendió el recorrido de regreso y apenas podía creer que lograba mantenerse en pie y caminar con desenvoltura cuando las rodillas le temblaban, en realidad toda ella temblaba.

De repente la pantalla que anunciaba a los diseñadores y donde minutos antes habían proyectado esa excelente introducción que había realizado Elitte, se iluminó captando no sólo la atención de ella sino de todos los presentes.

Las imágenes mostraban a Bella cuatro años atrás en un mix rápido de imágenes creando un vídeo perfectamente editado donde ella bailaba en el tubo del club donde trabajó. Además de algunas de las presentaciones que realizó de acrobacias con telas en el hotel Bellagio o mostrando la destreza con la que bailaba sobre una tarima, vestida de manera provocativa.

La temperatura en el cuerpo de Bella pareció haber caído bajo cero. El corazón casi había perdido los latidos, no podía escuchar nada y muchas imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos intercalándose en el vídeo, pasado y presente mostraba sus garras y colmillos para atacarla. Para devorársela sin piedad.

No pudo evitar que sus labios se separasen y un quejido se le escapó de la garganta, era un quejido que le provenía del alma. Sus sueños empezaron a desmoronarse uno a uno, se precipitaban al borde de un barranco y ella no podía hacer nada para evitar que cayeran al vacío.

No supo donde encontró la fortaleza para que sus piernas respondieran y caminó tratando de mantener la calma. Estaba en un estado en el que no podía llorar, no sentía molestia, ni siquiera podía hablar para maldecir por lo que le habían hecho.

Al bajar los escalones tropezó y hubiese caído aparatosamente si el diseñador Zuhair Murad no la habría atrapado a tiempo, regalándole una sonrisa que por el estado en el que se encontraba ella vio como burla.

—Disculpe… —dijo soltándose.

—No te preocupes, siempre pasa con los tacones —contestó comprendiendo el pequeño incidente con la chica.

Bella apenas asintió y se encaminó tan rápido como pudo evadiendo a los reporteros que la esperaban ansiosamente. Ni siquiera se detuvo para celebrar con las modelos que se habían aglomerado en su espera.

Charlie y Esme corrieron hasta ella. Habían visto a través de las cámaras lo que había pasado y sabían que eso para Bella era la pulverización de tantos años de trabajo y esfuerzo.

—Me quiero ir, sácame de aquí —le suplicó a Charlie con un hilo de voz; ese que se le escapaba en medio de la conmoción que la azotaba—. Por favor —y sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a ahogar su garganta.

Él apenas asintió y le pasó uno de los brazos por los hombros, cobijándola, protegiéndola como siempre había hecho y él mismo hacía un gran intento por no llorar.

Esa sensación de dolor que le causaba ver a su niña de esa manera, ese pequeño instante de debilidad que se aferraba a su ser y que lo doblegaba no sería para siempre por lo que juraba que quién había hecho eso lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Aprovechó una bufanda y trató de camuflar a Bella porque sabía que no sería fácil salir del lugar. Se abrió paso entre la gente y logró sacarla del teatro. Tomaron el primer taxi disponible.

—No quiero ir a mi departamento —murmuró con la mirada perdida en las aglomeradas calles nocturnas de Nueva York y se limpió rápidamente una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. Poco a poco la coraza se estaba quebrantando y por las fracturas empezaban a salir sus miedos y su dolor.

Edward no podía entender las escenas en el vídeo que de la nada se había proyectado en la pantalla; cuando Bella abandonaba la pasarela, aunque estos gritaban claramente lo que era, respondían a la pregunta que se había hecho desde que vio el tatuaje en la cadera de ella, donde se presentaba con alas de mariposa.

Nada más claro que verla bailar con sensualidad sobre una tarima de luz tenue. Vestida con poca ropa y unas alas colgaban de su espalda en amarillo fluorescente.

No podía definir cómo se sentía, tal vez molesto, o quizás herido, un poco alterado, pero sobre todo muy confundido. Sentía más de una mirada encima de él y eso no le importaba, lo único que verdaderamente le importaba y le creaba una sensación de angustia en el pecho era recordar la reacción en Bella.

Definitivamente era algo que ella no se esperaba y que sin duda alguna la había lastimado. Quién lo había hecho, sólo lo hizo con el claro propósito de joderle la presentación.

Él no podía quedarse sentado como si nada. Necesitaba buscarla y comprobar que se encontraba bien, no quería siquiera explicaciones, lo que sentía iba más allá de cualquier aclaratoria por parte de ella. Tal vez cuando la viera todo cambiaba y le exigiría o le reclamaría, todo dependía del momento en que la confrontase.

Se puso de pie en medio de la presentación de Michael Kors y aunque su tío quiso retenerlo no logró su cometido. Salió y se encaminó con paso apresurado al backstage. Después de varios intentos logró burlar a la seguridad y entró. Caminaba buscando entre tantos el rostro de Bella pero no la hallaba.

Más de un grito de sorpresa arrancó cuando las modelos en lencería o algunas hasta en topless lo veían irrumpir en el lugar. No tenía cabeza siquiera para quedarse a mirar las tetas de las alarmadas, sólo necesitaba hallar a su diseñadora.

Buscó y buscó y sólo se encontró a Esme, al verla corrió hasta ella.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó olvidando cualquier tipo de cortesía por el momento.

La pelirroja sabía que su amiga lo menos que querría sería ver a Edward. No estaría dispuesta a dar explicaciones, por algo Charlie le había dicho a través de un mensaje de texto que se la había llevado a su departamento.

—No lo sé —contestó fingiendo poner toda su atención en el vestido que guardaba en el forro.

—Esme, sé que lo sabes… ¿Se ha ido al departamento? —su voz denotaba la impaciencia que lo caracterizaba.

—No lo sé, no sé… ella sólo se fue, no me dijo a dónde.

— ¿Y pretendes que te crea que la has dejado ir sin saber a dónde? Sólo quiero saber qué pasó —le pidió con voz calma. Sabía que si perdía los estribos encontraría menos disposición por parte de la chica.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Edward será mejor que esperes a que Bella sea la que quiera comunicarse contigo —le aconsejó con la mirada en lo que hacía.

—No, yo no voy a esperar, porque… Esme la conoces y sabes que no va a comunicarse, no por ahora y yo no puedo estar tranquilo sin saber que está bien.

—Está bien, te aseguro que lo está. Si eso te hace sentir mejor. —le confesó para que la dejara tranquila. Sentía la presión de Edward sobre ella y eso la incomodaba.

—No, eso no me hace sentir mejor… quiero hablar con ella —exigió en voz baja.

—Cullen, no vas a atormentarla, déjala tranquila. Si te sientes engañado y quieres reclamarle busca otro momento.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, mierda Esme… —masculló las últimas palabras y se dio media vuelta buscando otra opción, decidió llamarla y no le quedó más que maldecir mentalmente a la operadora que le notificaba que el numero estaba fuera de servicio.

La actitud de Edward tocó fibras en el corazón de Esme. Algo le decía que no sería un desgraciado con ella y Bella en este momento necesitaba apoyo y comprensión de las personas que eran importantes para ella, y Cullen definitivamente ocupaba un lugar importante en el corazón de su amiga. Dejó libre un pesado suspiro, tratando de alivianar la carga que sentía sobre los hombros.

—Charlie se la llevó —dijo al fin y Edward se volvió rápidamente como si le hubiesen puesto vida al cuerpo—. Está en el departamento de él, por favor se prudente.

—Gracias Esme —apenas dijo y se marchó.

En ese momento ella comprendió que no sólo Bella había quedado expuesta. El pasado de ambas había salido a la luz y aunque a ella no le importase, ni mucho menos se sintiera avergonzada por lo que tuvo que hacer para mantenerse, sabía que lastimosamente la personas hacían juicios sin saber y que lo más seguro era que su aventura con Carlisle habría llegado a su fin y esa sensación de vacío únicamente la había sentido cuando Lucas le había dicho que estaba casado y que no podía poner en riesgo su familia por ella.

Bella ponía todo su empeño por no llorar, no quería exteriorizar como por dentro era un completo caos, un montón de escombros que no sabía cómo empezar a reconstruir. Le cortaron las alas cuando apenas alzaba el vuelo y la hicieron precipitarse de la peor manera.

—Siéntate, te voy a preparar un té —le dijo Charlie ayudándola a ubicarse en el sofá.

Él se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la luz, puso a calentar el agua y caminó para encender la calefacción.

Mientras él se paseaba por el lugar intentado llenarlo de calidez, Bella sólo revivía el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en la pantalla que la expuso al mundo y la angustia aumentaba. No sabía siquiera dónde había dejado la orquídea que llevaba en su mano y entonces la vergüenza hizo que su cuerpo empezara a temblar ligeramente.

No sólo sus sueños laborales se habían ido al lodo. También su relación y Edward. Tendría razón para reclamarle, para insultarla si se le daba la gana porque por su culpa él sería el centro de burlas. Hasta de su propia familia. No tenía idea como afrontaría la situación, sólo deseaba desaparecer. Dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos tratando de calmarse, de ver el lado positivo y asumir lo que se le venía encima, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Charlie regresó con una taza de té de tilo humeante y tomó asiento al lado de Bella con la mano libre le acarició la espalda y la instaba a que se incorporara un poco.

—Toma un poco, te ayudará a calmarte. Ya verás como todo se solucionará, las cosas saldrán bien —trató de reconfórtala con palabras y caricias.

—Nada va a salir bien… —murmuró, estrellándose en ese momento con la brutal realidad y no pudo contener más sus emociones. Las lágrimas subieron de golpe y empezaron derramarse—. Estoy pérdida, todo por lo que he luchado… ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice mal Charlie? —no podía comprender por qué la vida ahora que empezaba a ser justa con ella le pagaba de esa manera—. Tengo miedo…

—Juraste que nunca más ibas a sentir miedo, que no te ibas a poner de rodillas... —le recordó un juramento que ella le había hecho algunos años atrás. Dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar la taza y la obligó a elevarse. No le gustaba verla con la cabeza sobre las rodillas y la refugió en su pecho.

—No podré cumplirlo… Charlie, soy una estúpida, una tonta que creía que podía salir adelante, que si me esforzaba lo suficiente lograría sentirme orgullosa de mi misma, pero no es así.

—Para llegar a la cima no sólo encontraras obstáculos, también vas a caer, pero tienes que levantarte, sacudirte el polvo y seguir. No te me derrumbes ahora, aún si en las caídas te causas heridas, aguanta el dolor y sigue luchando. No se demuestra fortaleza manteniéndose siempre en pie, sino por tener el valor para levantarse sin importar las veces que nos precipitemos a tierra. No te dejes vencer, ahora no mi Mariposa —le suplicó acariciándole los cabellos.

—No me llames así, no quiero. Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiese sido la maldita Mariposa —dijo en medio del llanto.

—Te llamaré así porque si no hubieses sido Mariposa ni siquiera hubieses tenido los medios para estudiar, ni siquiera para sobrevivir. Gracias a Mariposa tienes lo que tienes y eres lo que eres… debes sentirte orgullosa. Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que Mariposa era admirable, era fuerte y decidida, no le temía a las alturas, ni a las malas intenciones de los hombres. Nada peor que eso y supiste hacerte respetar —hablaba con total seguridad—. Mariposa fue quien una vez te levantó, quien te ayudó a superarte. No es justo que ahora la maldigas por la mala intención de alguien.

—Lo siento Charlie, pero no puedo sentirme de otra manera… —las palabras se le entrecortaban a consecuencia del llanto—. Sé que tienes razón, pero ahora he perdido todo por lo que he luchado… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a lidiar con todo lo que se me viene encima? ¿Cómo actuaré? ¿Qué respuestas debo dar, sin que los medios especulen? Ya nos pasó una vez, no importó cuanto nos esforzamos por aclarar la situación, para ellas y para todo el mundo, bailar en un club es sinónimo de ser puta.

—Son personas que juzgan sin saber, pero ya no te atormentes más, ven toma un poco de té —le invitó agarrando una vez más la taza—. Esto te ayudará a calmarte y mañana pensamos con cabeza fría qué hacer. A lo mejor y la situación no es tan grave como te lo esperas.

Bella le dio dos sorbos seguidos al té mientras Charlie con los nudillos le limpiaba las lágrimas. Y ella no podía pensar en que hubiese la mínima de positividad en el asunto. Sólo quería esconderse hasta que estuviese preparada para poder afrontar la situación y la suficiente fortaleza para abandonar todo si era preciso.

Sabía que el único culpable de todo eso era el maldito de Aro Vulturi, quien fue que la amenazó y quien tenía la posibilidad de dar órdenes para que ese vídeo fuese colocado. Pero si ella se iba a la mierda él se iría al infierno.

El único hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible, ese que la había herido, lo había dejado en el pasado, había hecho todo lo posible para perderse, para ser inalcanzable, había puesto muchos kilómetros de distancia y se desentendió completamente de él. No sería Vulturi quien la lastimaría y seguiría como si nada.

Aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de llorar. Sus nervios se encontraban muy afectados y el té no estaba teniendo el efecto que Charlie esperaba. Cada vez que recordaba cómo se sentía tan feliz, emocionada, casi en el cielo cuando salió agradecer, que todo había sido perfecto, pero cuando la pantalla la mostró como Mariposa se precipito a tierra en cuestión de segundos y de manera aparatosa.

Edward maldecía cada vez que un taxi pasaba ocupado. Corrió un par de cuadras abajo para poder encontrar uno disponible y parecía que esa noche, todos habían optado por salir. No se decidió por el auto en el que había llegado porque no podía dejar a Emmett y Rosalie sin transporte.

El frío le tenía los dedos helados y las mejillas sonrojadas, así como el viento gélido le quemaba las fosas nasales y le hacía difícil respirar, por lo que en un acto de impaciencia se arrancó el corbatín y se abrió los botones de la camisa que lo estaba ahogando aunque sabía que eso era exponerse más a las bajas temperaturas. No le importaba, sólo quería liberarse de la sensación de ahogo.

Por fin un taxi disponible, con una señal de su mano derecha lo mandó a parar, pero el auto se detuvo mucho antes y entonces subió una mujer. Tuvo que morderse otra mala palabra y seguir esperando. Al otro lado de la calle un auto le tocó la bocina un par de veces para captar su atención.

Reconoció el vehículo y cruzó la avenida Amsterdam corriendo, toreando los demás autos que frenaban para no arrollar al hombre imprudente.

—Sube —le pidió Jasper bajando la ventanilla.

Edward por primera vez en la vida se tragaba el orgullo y abría la puerta trasera del auto porque diviso a Alice en el puesto del copiloto. En ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en la relación de su primo con la chica. La ansiedad por ver a Bella lo abarcaba todo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el rubio poniendo en marcha el auto.

—Hola Alice —Edward creyó que era prudente al menos saludar a la chica.

—Hola Ed —contestó girando medio cuerpo en el asiento para observar al chico, divisando como el frío había hecho estragos en su rostro. Por segundos se miraron a los ojos, hasta que Edward volvió la cabeza hacia Jasper.

—Vamos a la 101 Maiden Lane —le indicó la dirección del departamento de Charlie.

Jasper sólo asintió. Alice retomó su posición y él guardo silencio, no había nada que decir. Era la situación más incómoda que había vivido en su vida y su mirada destelló ante la molestia que se despertó en él al percatarse en ese momento que la mano derecha de Jasper reposaba sobre la rodilla izquierda de Alice y ella posaba su mano encima entrelazándole los dedos.

Una hoguera se instaló en la boca de su estómago y si no fuera porque necesitaba que lo llevasen, se habría bajado inmediatamente. No le quedó más que soltar un largo suspiro y desviar la mirada a la calle poniendo toda su atención en el exterior.

Para Edward el trayecto se hacía eterno. Por un lado esa maldita necesidad de ver a Bella que le oprimía el pecho y por el otro la extraña situación de encontrarse en un espacio tan reducido junto a Jasper y Alice y aunque no era la primera vez, ahora era distinto, totalmente distinto.

—Déjame por aquí —dijo al ver el edificio y apenas Jasper se estacionó él bajó. Sintió que los pulmones volvían a llenarse de oxígeno y el peso de sus hombros disminuía.

—Ed, primo… —la voz de Jasper lo detuvo antes de que se llegara al intercomunicador, por lo que regresó sobre sus pasos—. Espera que hable, dale tiempo a que te explique. Por una vez en la vida no vayas a cagarla con tu impulsividad, no juzgues antes de tiempo —le aconsejó porque conocía a Edward Cullen mejor que nadie.

Él solo asintió en silencio y regresó a la entrada del edificio, pero al estar frente al panel electrónico, recordó que no sabía el número del apartamento; no estaba en plan de ponerse a llamar a todos para dar con el de Charlie, por lo que una vez más buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el iPhone mientras marcaba a Esme jaló una bocanada de aire gélido.

—Hola Esme. Disculpa que te moleste una vez más, pero no tengo el número del apartamento de Charlie, estoy frente al edificio —le comunicó recorriendo con su mirada el panel electrónico.

—Si llamas, Charlie no te va a abrir, yo lo llamaré debes estar atento apenas abra la puerta, él vive en el sexto piso —dijo ella al otro lado del teléfono.

—Gracias.

—Sólo espero que no esté cometiendo una locura y a cambio de querer ayudar a Bella únicamente termine lastimándola aún más —la voz de la pelirroja denotaba que podía arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Puedes estar tranquila Esme, no sé por qué últimamente me haces las cosas más fáciles pero debes saber que no tengo intenciones de defraudarte.

—Entonces llamaré a Charlie —le hizo saber y colgó.

Edward regresó el teléfono móvil al bolsillo de su pantalón y se llevó las manos a la boca para calentarlas un poco con el aliento. Esa noche había enfriado más que de costumbre. Normalmente debía estar en unos 10 grados centígrados, pero seguramente estaría por los cinco y él no había tomado precauciones.

Después de un par de minutos, escuchó que la puerta se abría y entonces aprovechó la oportunidad.

El sexto piso lo recibía y sin perder tiempo, sin siquiera pensar. Presionó el botón del timbre, deliberó que tendría que esperar más, pero a los segundos Charlie abría la puerta. Sin embargo la suerte con la que había contado se esfumaba de golpe cuando el hombre casi le estampó la puerta en las narices.

Respiró profundamente para calmar la fiera que se despertaba al mínimo cambio de humor y armarse de paciencia porque sabía que no sería fácil. Una vez más tocó el timbre y si después de intentar en tres oportunidades no le abría, buscaría la manera de entrar así tuviese que tirar abajo la bendita puerta. Con la mandíbula tensada oprimía por tercera vez el botón, y lo hacía con más insistencia.

— ¿Qué quiere? —inquirió Charlie en voz baja, abriendo una vez más la puerta.

—Ver a Bella, quiero hablar con ella.

—Bella no está —aseguró el hombre que no estaba dispuesto a exponer a la chica a más molestias. No por el momento.

—Estoy aquí porque sé que Bella está contigo... Necesito hablar con ella.

—Me imagino que ha sido Esme quien lo ha enviado. Ha perdido su tiempo porque Bella no quiere ver a nadie de momento. Por favor respete su decisión.

—No… —tuvo que respirar y pensar en sus palabras antes de soltarla—. Charlie necesito hablar con Bella… y no voy a respetar sus decisiones… prometo no incomodarla.

— ¿Y pretende que me coma el cuento de que no va a presionarla, de que no va a pedir explicaciones?—inquirió reteniendo la hoja de la puerta a medio abrir y Edward permanecía en el pasillo.

—No las necesito, por ahora no las quiero… esperaré que ella esté dispuesta a contarme. Sólo quiero verla, sé que no está bien, vi cómo le afectó ese vídeo —Edward trató de convencer a Charlie con las mejores palabras y en el tono de voz más apropiado.

—No va a poder hablar con ella, se ha quedado dormida —informó con sinceridad.

—No la despertaré... te doy mi palabra —los ojos marrones claro, evidenciaron sinceridad.

En ese momento Charlie abrió un poco más la puerta, con eso invitándolo a pasar. Edward agradeció con una sutil reverencia y entró. Su mirada captó en el sofá una almohada y una cobija, además del televisor encendido que no tenía volumen.

—Esa es la habitación —dijo señalando una puerta de paneles en color blanco. Edward se encaminaba cuando Charlie una vez más lo detuvo con su voz—. Las cosas no son como parecen, Bella no es una… —intentaba hablar cuando Edward intervino.

—Sé lo que es Bella, debo admitir que estoy un poco aturdido con todo esto y hay ciertas cosas que no logro entender, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que Bella no es de ese tipo de mujeres.

Charlie asintió en silencio y el fiscal había dado el paso que necesitaba para ganarse totalmente la aprobación de él.

Esas palabras eran las justas para hacerlo merecedor de su Mariposa.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo de adaptar el capitulo. El trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Puede quedarse, ya es tarde para que regrese. Yo voy a intentar dormir en el sofá, así que hay espacio en la cama._

— _Gracias Charlie, prometo no despertarla —dijo en voz muy baja evitando romper la promesa que acababa de hacer._

 _El moreno de ojos grises asintió en silencio y una vez más cerró la puerta, apartándolos del mundo exterior en ese pequeño dormitorio. Un lugar que protegía a Bella, un lugar donde nadie le haría daño._

 _Se puso de pie y circundó la cama, sentándose con cuidado al otro lado. De espaldas a ella, se quitó los zapatos y el saco. También se desfajó la camisa y desabotonó los puños. Se acostó girando sobre su lado izquierdo y la abrazó por detrás perdiéndose en el aroma que los cabellos ébanos desprendían._


	29. Capítulo No 28

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 28**

Al abrir la puerta, su mirada fue captada por Bella acostada en la cama. Llevaba puesto el mismo vestido. La triste luz del velador sobre la mesa de noche creaba sombras en su rostro iluminándolo sutilmente. Dio un paso dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

En ese momento las imágenes del vídeo cobraban vida frente a sus ojos y se preguntaba por qué Bella no se lo había contado.

Sentía que la molestia empezaba a germinar. Estaba seguro que no era una cualquiera. Vio sinceridad en los ojos de Black cuando le confirmó que había sido el primer hombre en la intimidad de Bella, sin embargo antes de eso se exhibía, provocaba a los hombres. Alimentaba el morbo a cambio de un pago y eso era lo que precisamente lo tenía liado.

Acortó la distancia que lo alejaba de la cama y al estar frente al lecho se puso de cuclillas. Con su mirada acariciaba el rostro de la chica en el cual se marcaban claramente las huellas del llanto. El maquillaje estaba hecho un desastre y sin embargo la belleza no se opacaba. Definitivamente era algo que Bella no esperaba y que no merecía; él era consciente de todo lo que se había esforzado los últimos días para que todo fuese perfecto, del entusiasmo que mostraba con acciones y palabras.

Ella anhelaba crecer como diseñadora y no había elegido el camino fácil, trabajaba duramente para ganar reconocimiento. Él mismo la admiraba por eso y alguien con su mala intención se había burlado de toda esa dedicación.

No descansaría hasta averiguarlo y no cesaría hasta que al menos con Bella logre hacer algo. Lo que sentía por ella era intenso, nunca había sentido de la misma manera. Nunca pensó enamorarse y ahí estaba como un tonto con los latidos del corazón acelerado.

Con las yemas de sus dedos le acarició el hombro expuesto, mientras recordaba las palabras de Bella, en las que le confesaba que había estado en varias oportunidades a un respiro de morir y entonces esa misma sensación de que el corazón se le empequeñecía la vivía con la misma intensidad.

Por experiencia propia, sabía que cuando se evitaba hablar del pasado era porque no había sido el más envidiable y las pocas veces que colindó en el pasado de Bella la mirada de ella era esquiva. Hasta llegar al punto de suplicarle no ahondar más.

Hasta ahora, sólo conocía a Bella Swan la diseñadora, tal vez un poco de la Bella Swan de Las Vegas; pero de la Bella Swan de Tenopah lo único que sabía era que una vecina le enseñaba francés y que su abuela tenía conocimiento de meteorología muy arcaicos; pero no sabía nada más, nada de padres, ni hermanos, mucho menos novios antes de Black. Esa Bella era un completo enigma y podía jurar que escondía grandes demonios como lo hacia él también.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Charlie quien no pasó del quicio.

—Puede quedarse, ya es tarde para que regrese. Yo voy a intentar dormir en el sofá, así que hay espacio en la cama.

—Gracias Charlie, prometo no despertarla —dijo en voz muy baja evitando romper la promesa que acababa de hacer.

El moreno de ojos grises asintió en silencio y una vez más cerró la puerta, apartándolos del mundo exterior en ese pequeño dormitorio. Un lugar que protegía a Bella, un lugar donde nadie le haría daño.

Se puso de pie y circundó la cama, sentándose con cuidado al otro lado. De espaldas a ella, se quitó los zapatos y el saco. También se desfajó la camisa y desabotonó los puños. Se acostó girando sobre su lado izquierdo y la abrazó por detrás perdiéndose en el aroma que los cabellos ébanos desprendían.

Pasó su brazo por el torso de la chica y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Le tomó la mano y su mirada se ancló en el cordón de cuero negro del cual colgaba el dije del águila y el de él también estaba ahí podía sentirlo aún cuando el puño de la camisa no se lo dejara ver.

No encontraba una sola razón para rechazarla, ni siquiera tenía ganas de reclamarle nada. Era algo que iba más allá, algo que el corazón no entendía, que no le importaba. Solo quería estar así.

Los tacones hacían eco en los adoquines de la acera que franqueaba la avenida Amsterdam. A cada paso que daba Esme se alejaba un poco más del Lincoln Center y se acercaba más a su departamento. Sólo tenía que caminar diez minutos y por fin podría descansar. El frío le quemaba las mejillas y la brisa agitaba su rojiza cabellera tanto que apartaba el flequillo de su frente; sin embargo a sus manos las resguardaba del frío en los bolsillos de la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta y que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Las luces de los autos le iluminaban de manera intermitente el camino.

Con la mirada en la punta de sus zapatos se aislaba del mundo. Aún el ánimo se le arrastraba por los suelos. No había nada que pudiese levantarlo, ni hacerle olvidar el suceso por el que habían pasado y todo por el animal carroñero que era el maldito de Aro Vulturi, pero en el momento en que tuvo que llamar al club para cancelar donde celebrarían el éxito de más que su amiga, de su hermana, se juró que eso no iba a quedar así. Sabía que era peligroso hacer lo que había planeado y que la situación se podría invertir y ser ella quien terminara en prisión, pero por cobrar lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho a Bella, estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el infierno si era preciso.

Un auto a su lado mantenía la velocidad sincronizada con sus pasos. No era el primer pervertido que se ponía en plan de ofrecimiento, por lo que simplemente elevó su cabeza con altivez y con mirada al frente siguió su camino sin prestarle la mínima atención al auto que la escoltaba.

La insistencia del conductor en mantenerse a su lado por más de un minuto, hacía que sus nervios empezaran a despertarse, sus piernas aunque se mostraran seguras y seductoras con las medias de mallas negras, no eran más que un camuflaje a lo temblorosas que estaban y que verdaderamente la estaban instando a correr.

Estaba seriamente pensando en la huida cuando el auto adelantó y entonces sintió que podía respirar nuevamente, sin embargo los latidos de su corazón le ahogaban la garganta. Inhalaba profundamente en su fiero intento por calmarse, pero de nada sirvió cuando el mismo vehículo se detuvo un poco más adelante y abrió una de las puertas traseras.

Esme sabía que era en ese instante que debía dar media vuelta y correr, o como mínimo no dar un paso más, y eso fue lo que hizo. Se detuvo y miró a ambos lados. Ver a varios transeúntes hacía que su valor no terminara fulminado y se llenaba de confianza al no verse sola.

Bastó que se asomara uno de los zapatos cuando el hombre del auto se disponía a bajar, tenía un fetiche con las marcar italianas. Segundos después Carlisle Cullen se encontraba de pie sobre los adoquines, con su magnífica altura y elegancia.

El corazón se le descontroló aún más y sus piernas apenas si podían mantenerla en pie. Sentirse feliz y más asustada, era una terrible mezcla. Estaba segura que el hombre iba a pedir explicaciones y no estaba segura si era a él a quien precisamente quería dárselas.

Más allá de su cobardía, se hacía presente su conciencia y sabía que no debía exponerlo por lo que retomó el paso, mientras su corazón parecía un tambor en pleno ritual de caníbales. Se obligó a sonreír y demostrar la seguridad que siempre la caracterizaba y que sabía se había minimizado ante las emociones.

Se detuvo frente a él, a menos de un paso de distancia, demasiado cerca y que daría mucho de qué hablar si llegaban a ser el blanco de algún paparazzi. Pudo sentir el calor que el cuerpo de él desprendía así como su aroma personal mezclado con la colonia en la cual reinaba el sándalo y la vainilla.

Nunca debió mirarle la boca las ganas locas por besarlo se desataban en ella, las hormonas se le alborotaban y perdía el control de todo. Ese hombre se lo robaba con la mirada.

— ¿Tienes algún plan? —preguntó con su sugestivo acento y con su mirada anclada en la de ella.

Esme negó con la cabeza mucho antes de dar respuesta y se animaba a tomar las riendas de la situación. No podía seguir demostrando lo aturdida que se encontraba y para mostrase segura la mejor manera era comportarse de manera natural. No estaba segura si él la había buscado en plan de reprocharle algo o no, y prefería no adelantarse a los hechos.

—No, nada en especial —dijo ampliando la sonrisa.

—Te llevaré —le informó haciéndole un ademán para que entrara en el auto.

La chica levantó ambas cejas mostrándose pícara; y aunque el gesto de Carlisle fue generoso, la seriedad en su rostro le exponía el poder que tenía sobre ella. Ese poder que pedía a gritos ejerciera para que la llevara al cielo, era el único lugar al que quería ir, porque tener sexo con Cullenble mejoraría la noche considerablemente.

El asiento de cuero le brindaba comodidad y por fin descansaba los pies. Él subió a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente delante del chofer, que puso en marcha el auto.

—Vivo a dos cuadras —dijo ella sonriendo y con los dedos se peinaba el flequillo.

No recibió respuesta, sólo la insistente mirada celeste que la escudriñaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido lo que marcaba tres líneas de expresión entre las cejas. Con movimientos elegantes que ella podía jurar eran innatos. Apoyó el codo sobre el cenicero de la puerta del auto, se llevó la mano a la altura de la boca, en un sutil movimiento que no era de nerviosismo, sino de contener paciencia, se acariciaba los labios con los dedos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la chica sin poder controlar su curiosidad y sonreía tratando de mostrarse espontánea, pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa.

—He tratado de comunicarme con Edward, pero no logro hacerlo. —dijo al fin sin abandonar la posición intimidante que tenía.

— ¿Y piensas que yo puedo saber dónde está tu sobrino? —Esme no iba a tratarlo con distancia, aunque era lo que deseaba no lo haría porque no se mostraría intimidada.

—Lo sabes —afirmó aguzando la mirada.

—Está bien —confesó levantando las manos a modo de rendición y sonreía, con falsa seguridad—. Me imagino que está con Bella. Me preguntó dónde estaba y después de cerciorarme de que no iba a comportarse como el patán que a veces es, le dije dónde podía buscarla —en ese momento desvió la mirada a su edificio que quedaba detrás—. Nos hemos pasado —informó volviendo la cabeza por el vidrio trasero del vehículo para ver cómo se distanciaban cada vez más.

—No vamos a tu departamento —le hizo saber con voz pausada, pero segura. Sin desviar su mirada de la chica.

Ella se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada y orquestó una nueva sonrisa, tratando de disfrazar el nudo que los nervios hacían en la boca de su estómago. Su entrepierna le gritaba ¡sexo! ¡Sexo! ¡Y más sexo! pero en su pecho la angustia cobraba más fuerza porque no le gustaba el estado impenetrable de él. No tenía palabras y por más que pensara y pensara, no encontraba un tema de conversación, y para ella la mejor manera de afrontar la situación de una vez por todas y con valor, era como decía Allan Poe: " _A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita a una copa_."

— ¿Qué te pareció el evento? —preguntó para notar las reacciones en el hombre, pero maldita sea, era una muralla que no podía traspasar. Ni siquiera espabiló.

—Bien, no estoy acostumbrado a asistir a eventos de moda, pero me gustó, sobretodo la presentación de Bella. Me agradó que tomara en cuenta a Brasil —dijo.

Lo único que hizo fue retirar los dedos de sus labios y posó la mano sobre su rodilla izquierda.

Esme vio ese movimiento como si bajara el escudo que se había puesto. Algo que evitaba que ella pudiese llegarle y ahora se desmoronaba con el simple gesto.

—Estaba loca si no lo hacía, tu sobrino la trae de cabeza. Es algo que queda a la vista de todos —los latidos del corazón, disminuían poco a poco su ritmo y así el dolor que producían en su pecho también reducía y se le hacía menos tortuoso sonreír y mostrarse segura.

—Al menos ella aún conserva la cabeza, porque Edward la ha perdido —con esas palabras el gesto en su rostro se suavizó un poco—. Bella es una joven realmente hermosa y talentosa… por lo que no entiendo…

Esme interrumpió antes de que él pudiese continuar.

—Sé lo que no entiendes y también sabes que yo puedo darte explicaciones, porque más que llevarme a mi casa, me has buscado con ese propósito —le dijo sin desviarle la mirada y captando rápidamente las intenciones de Carlisle que súbitamente la llenaron de molestia, pero una vez más luchaba contra sus instintos para no dejarse perturbar y aunque le hubiese dicho lo que pensaba, no le daría el gusto de que viera que podía alterar sus emociones—. Pero no te alarmes, sólo era un trabajo como cualquier otro. Fui yo quien la llevó —con tono de burla se quitaba la careta delante del hombre y ahí estaba Esme Platt, lo que era y como era.

Si le servía bien, sino podría dejarla en ese lugar que muy bien podría regresar en un taxi y olvidar que alguna vez tuvo algún tipo de encuentro con el hombre.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio que no era común en Nueva York debido a su extraordinaria arquitectura, situado en Upper East Side, se encontraba The Charles.

Una torre de condominios donde Carlisle era el propietario del piso treinta y que eran contadas las personas que sabían de su existencia, por supuesto entre esas personas no contaban sus hijos, ni sobrino. Sino no tendría excusas para quedarse con ellos cuando visitaba la ciudad.

El chofer bajó y abrió la puerta del lado donde se encontraba Carlisle, quien segundos después le tendía la mano a ella para que lo acompañara. El semblante del hombre se había endurecido una vez más, sus labios formaban un rictus que expresaba la molestia contenida.

Ella no era una cobarde y no pensaba huir, por lo que mantuvo una prudente distancia mientras caminaba al lado de él. El frío de la noche se hizo sentir una vez más y su cuerpo se estremeció sutilmente.

El edificio era enteramente de cristal. Apostado al lado de los altos paneles de cristal de la entrada se encontraba un hombre de seguridad quien apenas saludó con asentimiento e hizo una sutil reverencia dando la bienvenida; sin embargo el rostro se mostraba inanimado.

Apenas entraron, la sensación de que había demasiada iluminación invadió a la chica. Sus zapatos resonaban en el piso de mármol italiano. Ambos se mantenían en silencio y la tensión vibraba en el ambiente, la que se hizo más pesada cuando entraron al ascensor.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien la llevó? —preguntó al fin Carlisle volviéndose a mirarla—. No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Esme luchó contra sus instintos para no soltar el suspiro que necesitaba para llenarse de valor.

Para ganar tiempo, se soltó el cordón de la gabardina y con sutiles jalones desabotonaba uno a uno los botones y la mirada de él no abandonaba la de ella.

Se la quitó y se la iba a colgar del antebrazo, pero él no lo permitió y se hizo de la prenda. Alargando un poco más su explicación lentamente se relamió los labios y pudo percibir como las pupilas de Reinhard siguieron el movimiento de la punta de su lengua al deslizarse por sus labios.

—La conversación que estamos llevando a cabo y que tratamos de disfrazar es sobre el… —Se mordió las ganas de soltar una de sus palabras soeces y continuó—. El vídeo que salió de la nada al finalizar el desfile de Bella.

—Evidentemente no era algo que estuviese planeado —acotó el hombre manteniendo su obstinada actitud.

—No, no lo estaba. Alguien con el poder para hacerlo lo coló con la única intención de perjudicarla.

— ¿Entonces es algo editado?, ¿No era Bella la del vídeo? —inquirió entornado los ojos y ese gesto molestó a Esme, porque era evidente la desconfianza. Pero no se mostraría molesta o avergonzada si era lo que él esperaba, por lo que soltó media carcajada.

—Claro que era ella, pero es algo que a mí no me compete ventilar —en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los recibió un apartamento de muros blancos, que sostenían los paneles de cristal, amoblado en tono azul grisáceo. Las persiana eran blancas y del mismo color de los muebles—. Pero no porque me avergüence de lo que hacíamos.

— ¿Tú también bailabas? ¿O aún lo haces? —preguntó dejando sobre uno de los sofás la gabardina, encaminándose hasta un mini bar y donde se sirvió un escocés.

Esme a pasó de largo admirando el lugar, sintiéndose intimidada ante tanta distinción. Se llevó las manos a la cintura a modo de jarra y aprovechó que él estaba detrás de ella para suspirar.

Después de hacerlo parapetó una gran sonrisa, rescatando a la Esme que todo le resbalaba. Se volvió y se encontró con que Carlisle disfrutaba de un trago de quién sabe qué bebida.

—Lo hacía, lo hice durante siete años. Un buen trabajo del cual no me avergüenzo y si te molesta no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que soy —le demostraba que no se tomaba enserio la conversación, riendo en plan de burla—. Ganaba muy bien y eso era lo que importaba. Lo que verdaderamente no entiendo señor Cullen es ¿por qué parece estar molesto? —preguntó sin siquiera ser consciente que había puesto distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Quieres saber si estoy molesto? —inquirió dando un paso hacia adelante; y Esme sentía que el hombre tenía poder. La intimidaba, podía decir que hasta la asustaba y entonces sí lo creía el dueño del imperio que poseía, era de carácter fuerte. La mirada que clavaba en ella le hacía temblar las rodillas y bajar su vista al suelo—. Sí, lo estoy… estoy muy molesto —dijo con la mandíbula tensada.

Ella sentía el tibio aliento de él quemarle las mejillas y su mirada enfurecida. Juraba que en su tono de voz había desprecio y la sonrisa que ella se esforzaba por mantener se le congeló cuando él la acorraló contra la barra, estiró la mano en la cual tenía la bebida y la dejó sobre el mármol.

—Es muy fácil juzgar señor Cullen. Pararse de su lado y verme la cara de puta, cuando usted apenas nació lo metieron en una cuna de oro, no soy yo la falta de moral aquí. Puede molestarse todo lo que quiera, incendiar al mundo si le da la gana, pero no me hará sentir menos que nada —dijo levantando la mirada y anclándola en la azul del hombre—. Yo decidí que era eso lo que quería hacer, descubrí que me gustaba más que atender mesas en un restaurante de carretera, en el cual no ganaba ni para pagar el alquiler de la habitación donde vivía después de que mi abuela muriera. Era bailar para entretener sólo visualmente a los hombres o irme a vivir con mi tía y que su marido, en el momento menos esperado abusara de mí —le dijo y apenas si podía contener el temblor de su barbilla y las lágrimas en su garganta, sin embargo le dedicó una dura mirada.

—No trataba de juzgarte, me has dado explicaciones que no te he pedido —murmuró paseándose con su mirada por el rostro pecoso de la chica—. Mi molestia no es contigo, es pensar que otros hombres te vieron antes que yo. Que recrearon su vista con tu piel, que despertaste ganas en ellos antes que en mí —sin previo aviso, le rodeó con las manos la cintura y la elevó sentándola en una de las sillas altas de la barra.

La pasión se desató en Esme que apenas podía dar crédito a las palabras de Carlisle y con manos rápidas deshizo el corbatín, mientras él iba en busca de la boca de ella, pero le huía.

Esme no se dejaba besar y ver como la seguridad con que el hombre la había intimidado segundos atrás, se reducía a las ganas que le tenía por besarla, ¡era apoteósico!

Necesitaba escuchar las palabras dichas por él, que repitiera que no le molestaba que hubiese sido bailarina, sino que otros hombres disfrutaron de sus presentaciones. Si esa era su manera de demostrarle cuanto le importaba, si esos eran celos por parte de Carlisle Cullen, ella iba a estallar de deseo y felicidad.

El magnate siguió el juego de la chica y desistió de besarla para empezar a desvestirla. Ella despertaba en él unas ganas incontrolables, pero al descubrir parte de su pasado lo excitaba de manera desmedida y en ese instante la deseaba como no lo había hecho ninguna otra mujer.

A través de miradas y caricias expresaban esa necesidad que los embargaba. Esme terminaba de quitarle la camisa y Carlisle había batallado con el cierre del vestido. Logró bajarlo hasta la cintura y entonces la vista de él se ancló en los pechos cubiertos por el sostén de encaje negro.

La transparencia le permitía divisar las areolas rosadas y los pezones que ante su mirada empezaban a asomarse y su boca se hizo agua.

Esme fue consciente cuando el paladeó sus salivas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora la del poder era ella y quería demostrarse cuanto podía dominar a ese hombre, por lo que se llevó las manos a los muslos y empezó a subirse el vestido, descubriendo su piernas que aún vestían las medias de mallas y él no pudo dejar las manos tranquilas, volaron directamente a las de ella y le ayudaron a subir la prenda.

Carlisle se extasiaba ante la sonrisa de Esme. Era tan hermoso ese gesto que para él no necesitaba nada más, ni nada más le faltaba, era perfecta.

Se hizo espacio entre los muslos, sus manos cambiaron de rumbo a las nalgas y se apoderó de la piel turgente, sin aviso y como si fuese un ladrón la elevó. Ella aprovechó y terminó de quitarse el vestido.

Esme se aferró con sus piernas a la cintura de Carlisle quien la mantenía sostenida por las nalgas y ansiaba la boca del hombre. Lo incitó con sutiles avances y él en un rápido y desesperado movimiento se apoderó de su boca y la besaba con una desesperación que ella nunca antes había experimentado.

En él latían las ganas voraces, esas que habían despertado los celos más atroces que alguna vez hubiese sentido y no podía detenerse. Quería ser más cuidadoso, más tierno, pero los jadeos que ella le regalaba dominaban su lado más salvaje y no podía controlar la sangre que por ella se desbocaba.

Admitía que Esme lo había exasperado con su manera tan ligera de sobrellevar la situación; y él trató de esconderlo bajo su estoicismo, pero no por mucho tiempo ¡Ah mujer! Primera mujer que lo descontrolaba, que le arrebataba los estribos y lo había hecho hablar. Expresar con toda sinceridad la molestia que sentía, pero sobre todo lo que verdaderamente había generado ese disgusto.

Los labios de Carlisle viajaban por el cuello de Esme, robándole gemidos y la intensidad de escuchar su nombre salir de su boca delirante; mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en los hombros y espalda de él al aferrarse.

En medio de besos y caricias aterrizaron en la alfombra, donde el hombre se deshizo del sostén de encajes y se dio el placer de perderse entre los senos de la pelirroja y mientras ella empezaba a quitarle el pantalón.

Una a una las prendas quedaban esparcidas por el lugar, con algunos contratiempos con la vestimenta de Carlisle como las mancuernas en los puños de su camisa. Mientras los besos y caricias coordinaban las palabras susurradas cargadas de deseo. Esme empezaba a quitarse las medias cuando él la detuvo.

—Déjatelas puestas… este pequeño detalle hace que te desee como a nada, ni como a nadie —murmuró deslizando las puntas de sus dedos por la red negra que enfundaban las piernas de la chica, deleitándose con la sensación que le brindaba y se juraba que esa noche y en ese cuerpo haría gala de toda su experiencia.

Sus labios aventureros se dieron a la tarea de explorar cada espacio en el cuerpo de la chica, ni un solo poro se escapaba de ser saboreado y ella disfrutaba al ser devorada.

Esme lo guiaba a los lugares donde más disfrutaba sentir los besos del hombre. Nunca se había reprimido en pedir lo que quería y aunque estuviese a la merced de uno de los hombres más importantes del planeta, aún con él encima, ella exigía lo que quería y él gustoso complacía.

En un cambio de roles ella se puso encima y entonces disfrutó de la exquisita piel bronceada, sintiendo en sus labios las cosquillas que los vellos del pecho de él despertaban.

Con su lengua le regalaba viajes circulares a las tetillas y el placer que le brindaba, lo doblegaba hasta el punto de convertirlo en un ser dependiente de las habilidades de su boca.

El ambiente se calentaba cada vez más a consecuencia del calor que los cuerpos desprendían. Los olores que se esparcían aumentando el deseo en ambos, los susurros que pedían, exigían y prodigaban arrullaban la entrega. Una vez más él la cubría con su cuerpo.

—Quiero que me acompañes a Brasil éste fin de semana —pidió Carlisle pausando el arrebato y perdiéndose en la mirada de Esme.

—No quiero quitarte tiempo —susurró y deleitaba a las palmas de sus manos que viajaban por la espalda del hombre

—No me lo vas a quitar, te lo regalo, te doy mi fin de semana.

Suponía que el beso que ella le daba era un sí a su propuesta, y él correspondió con el ímpetu necesario para hacerle saber que sería un verdadero placer pasar todo el fin de semana entre las sábanas.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo de adaptar el capitulo. El trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¡No tenía nada! —gritó al fin. Verlo alejarse hizo que algo dentro de ella estallara y le permitiera sacar sus demonios—. No tenía dónde dormir, ni qué comer, sólo tenía ganas de vivir —soltó las palabras y las lágrimas se derramaron, aliviándole un poco la tortura._

 _Edward al escuchar eso se dio media vuelta y con la misma energía con que se había alejado regresó a ella y su molestia se disipaba como si fuese magia._

— _Me dieron una oportunidad y debí tomarla, fue un club en Las Vegas donde me dieron techo, pero debía ganarme la comida, no sólo me ofrecieron dónde dormir también me dieron trabajo. Al principio atendía las mesas pero no era seguro… y a las que bailaban nadie las tocaba, eran inalcanzables. No era eso lo que quería para mí, no lo era —hablaba sin poder controlar las lágrimas y negaba con la cabeza—. Pero me ofrecían la oportunidad de estudiar, de ser lo que verdaderamente quería._

— _No… no, no —le suplicó Edward acunándole el rostro al verla llorar y sin dejarla continuar la besó, fue un beso tierno y muy lento. Viajó con sus labios por los de ella, unía su boca a la de Bella y quería quedarse a vivir eternamente así. El sollozo que se escapó de la boca de Bella hizo que súbitamente la garganta a él se le inundara de lágrimas—. No llores, no lo hagas._


	30. Capítulo No 29

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 29**

Bella en un intento por adoptar una posición más cómoda, encontrándose en medio del sopor, sintió el calor que el cuerpo pegado al de ella le brindaba. Habría saltado de la cama, si el perfume de Edward no le hubiese hecho saber que era él quien tenía detrás y cómo su mano derecha se le aferraba al seno izquierdo. No sabía qué pensar. Era algo que no esperaba, no suponía que debía ser la reacción de él.

De lo que sí estaba totalmente segura, era que no quería enfrentarlo por el momento. No estaba preparada para dar explicaciones, apenas si intentaba asimilar que todo se le había ido al diablo.

Con mucho cuidado retiró la mano y se incorporó, apenas volvió medio cuerpo y lo vio dormido despertando en ella esa sensación de ternura y deseo que él provocaba.

Las ganas de llorar subieron a su garganta y la solución más inteligente sería largarse en ese preciso momento y llevarse ese recuerdo de él. Al menos hasta que encontrase el valor para hacerse a la idea del duro juicio que estaba segura Edward le levantaría.

Por razones de menos peso, había dudado de ella y la había herido gritándole a la cara lo que pensaba. En ese entonces tenía cómo defenderse, porque no sentía en el pecho la intensidad de angustia que la invadía en el instante. No se había involucrado hasta tal punto con él. Apenas estaban conociéndose y a esta altura la conocía más de lo permitido.

Se levantó de la cama y agarró los zapatos que estaban tirados en el suelo, con pasos gráciles se dirigió a la puerta y desde ahí le dedicó una última mirada. Abrió y salió, en la sala estaba Charlie dormido en el sofá con el televisor encendido.

Tratando de no despertarlo, agarró su cartera y teléfono móvil que se encontraban en la mesa de centro, evitando hasta respirar para que Charlie no la sintiera.

Con total éxito abandonó el apartamento. Al entrar en el ascensor se puso los zapatos y marcó a un taxi, pero la línea estaba ocupada, sin embargo eso no era razón para que desistiera de marcharse del lugar.

Al llegar a la planta baja, con toda la vergüenza del mundo porque eran las cuatros menos diez de la madrugada, llamó a conserjería para que le hicieran el favor de abrir. Para ella era más seguro esperar afuera a que pasara un taxi disponible.

Edward despertó y se encontró solo en la cama, apenas se desprendió del aturdimiento. Se levantó rápidamente al encontrarse solo. Su intuición lo alertó y rápidamente sin agarrar el saco ni mucho menos calzarse se encaminó a la sala donde Charlie seguía dormido. Con su mirada recorrió rápidamente el apartamento y no vio las cosas de Bella que estaban encima de la mesa.

Sin avisar a Charlie salió del apartamento, corrió hasta el ascensor y lastimosamente la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes por lo que no pudo evitar maldecir un par de veces al elevador que no aparecía. Estaba a punto de desistir y bajar por las escaleras, cuando en ese momento el timbre de llegada lo alertó. Entró y marcó planta baja. Para él era el ascensor más lento al que una vez hubiese subido o tal vez lo segundos empezaban a hacerse eternos.

Cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron corrió hasta la salida y a través de los paneles de cristal vio a Bella sentada en la acera. Sintió que algo muy pesado lo abandonaba.

El conserje apenas se regresaba a su cama cuando alguien más osó por llamar.

—Disculpe puede abrirme —pidió Edward, apenas el hombre se asomaba con la puerta a medio abrir, al mantener pasada la cadena de seguridad.

El hombre asintió en silencio. Cerró la puerta y segundos después Edward escuchaba que abrían la puerta. Corrió a la salida y Bella escuchó también cuando las puertas principales del edificio se abrían. Volvió medio cuerpo y vio al chico correr hacia ella.

Bella no podía comprender esa ansiedad por alejarse de él. No quería hablarle, ni siquiera mirarlo. Por lo que inmediatamente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar tan rápido como pudo.

— ¡Bella párate ahí! —le ordenó Edward sin detenerse, pero ella no atendía al llamado de él.

En su cabeza se forjaba la cobarde idea de correr, pero antes de que pudiese intentarlo Edward la sostuvo por el brazo a la altura del codo.

— ¿Por qué huyes? —preguntó con la voz agitada y sentía el aire frío quemarle los pulmones y sofocarle la garganta.

—No estoy huyendo —dijo al fin rindiéndose y dejando que él la girara para mirarlo a la cara—. Sólo voy a regresar a mi departamento.

Nunca en su vida había sentido esa dificultad para hablar o mirar a alguien y estaba mirando a la cara de Edward, pero le evitaba los ojos. Y al mismo tiempo se alentaba a parecer normal y no sentirse avergonzada, ni mucho menos intimidada por él. Necesitaba recuperar su altivez a como diese lugar, para estar preparada y contraatacar si era preciso.

— ¿A esta hora? ¿Y caminado? —preguntó elevando una de las cejas con vacilación.

—En realidad no iba a regresar caminando. Estoy esperando un taxi —dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia la calle y fijando la mirada en la luz de la lámpara del alumbrado público al otro lado, agarró una bocanada de aire y se infundió valor para mirar una vez más a Edward.

Y no encontraba palabras, no había un tema de conversación, no uno que ella pudiese entablar porque sólo quería poder borrar el maldito instante en el que ese vídeo la expuso de la peor manera y ante todo el mundo.

Esa intensidad de él al mirarla a los ojos, de querer desnudarle hasta sus secretos mejores guardados, la doblegaba, la dejaba sin fuerza y por primera vez en la vida se sentía estúpida, realmente estúpida. Con el corazón a punto de vomitarlo. Así como las lágrimas al filo de sus ojos, no quería llorar porque no quería dar lastima, como si fuese una patética estrategia para que no la juzgara y no le escupiera en la cara que la creía una puta.

Muchas veces intentó hacerlo, ella misma colgarse el cartel, pero nunca logró llevarlo a cabo, se adentró a terrenos peligrosos creyendo que tenía el control y podía conocer el sutil juego de la seducción; pero jamás contó con las sucias artimañas del jugador.

Sabía que mantenerse callada sólo alargaba la tortura, que si por una vez en la vida dejaba de lado el orgullo y explicaba. Si abría el corazón y dejaba aflorar sus temores, tal vez, sólo tal vez no tendría que ponerle punto final a la relación con Edward. No quería quedarse con ese frío en la piel. Debía arriesgarse y dar un paso hacia adelante, sin pensar en que tendría que retroceder, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—No hagas esto Bella, entremos que hace frío —le pidió Edward estirando la mano y apenas enlazando la punta de sus dedos en los de ella.

—No te quedes callado entonces, no hagas como si no pasara nada, como si no estuvieses molesto. No vendas lo que no eres —dijo ella al fin, encontrando el valor y sintiendo rabia ante la falsa calma de él.

—Tú no trates de comprar lo que no soy… —contestó con su mirada fija en el rostro de ella, que profetizaba cuáles podrían ser sus sentimientos y tal vez, era lógica su reacción porque él había desconfiado de ella, pero ahora se estaba esforzando, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para dejarse llevar por sus sentimiento y no por sus sentidos—. No me conoces, nunca vas hacerlo, no puedes predecir mis acciones ni mis palabras porque cada segundo a tu lado me reinvento, por lo que ni yo mismo se lo que quiero.

—Yo tampoco, puedo saberlo… tal vez sí sepas lo que quieres. —dijo con determinación—. Y pretendes engañarme.

—No pretendo engañarte, no me interesa hacerlo. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que vimos? ¿Quieres discutir sobre el maldito video? Bien adelante… —se alejó un paso de ella y se abrió de brazos para después dejarlos caer a cada lado, como si estuviese realmente cansado—. Hazlo —la instó una vez más.

Edward podría estar compuesto enteramente por nitroglicerina porque al mínimo cambio amenazaba con estallar. Se había mostrado pacífico y comprensible, pero si Bella empezaba mal, él ya no podría controlar su carácter, ni mucho menos retener palabras que expresaran sus pensamiento o sentir.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Igual vas a sacar tus conclusiones como siempre lo haces.

Bella arrastraba el velo que él le había puesto. Esa desconfianza que era el peor de los defectos del hombre al que le había entregado más que meses de sexo.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad y creeré. Únicamente creeré en lo que salga de tus labios, ya no tengo la capacidad para sacar conclusiones contigo porque siempre me sorprendes, porque en mi vida eres un enigma que por más que intento entender, no logro definir.

—Tú no sabes confiar, aunque te explique vas a dudar —se aventuró a decir en voz baja.

—Tienes razón, no sé confiar, no sé hacerlo, pero contigo Bella es distinto… yo no te brindo confianza tú me la robas… y eso fue lo que escribí en los Cadillacs en Amarillo… no sé cómo, ni cuándo has cambiando los preceptos de mi personalidad, pero es justo que también me brindes un poco de confianza. Si no crees en mí, si no crees en lo que tenemos, entonces agarra el maldito taxi y te vas con tus misterios al fin del mundo, donde no puedas importarle a nadie —soltó las palabras y se encaminó dando largas zancadas sintiendo el impávido concreto que fácilmente traspasaba el algodón de sus calcetines, le importaba una mierda no tener zapatos. Se iría aunque se arrepintiera, lo haría.

Bella giró sobre sus zapatos y lo vio alejarse. Ella sentía que el vacío en su pecho se agrandaba a cada paso que Samuel ponía de distancia entre ambos y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y no era por la baja temperatura.

Las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos querían derramarse mientras en su garganta otras tantas hacían remolinos.

— ¡No tenía nada! —gritó al fin. Verlo alejarse hizo que algo dentro de ella estallara y le permitiera sacar sus demonios—. No tenía dónde dormir, ni qué comer, sólo tenía ganas de vivir —soltó las palabras y las lágrimas se derramaron, aliviándole un poco la tortura.

Edward al escuchar eso se dio media vuelta y con la misma energía con que se había alejado regresó a ella y su molestia se disipaba como si fuese magia.

—Me dieron una oportunidad y debí tomarla, fue un club en Las Vegas donde me dieron techo, pero debía ganarme la comida, no sólo me ofrecieron dónde dormir también me dieron trabajo. Al principio atendía las mesas pero no era seguro… y a las que bailaban nadie las tocaba, eran inalcanzables. No era eso lo que quería para mí, no lo era —hablaba sin poder controlar las lágrimas y negaba con la cabeza—. Pero me ofrecían la oportunidad de estudiar, de ser lo que verdaderamente quería.

—No… no, no —le suplicó Edward acunándole el rostro al verla llorar y sin dejarla continuar la besó, fue un beso tierno y muy lento. Viajó con sus labios por los de ella, unía su boca a la de Bella y quería quedarse a vivir eternamente así. El sollozo que se escapó de la boca de Bella hizo que súbitamente la garganta a él se le inundara de lágrimas—. No llores, no lo hagas.

Ella estaba manejando los hilos de su mayor debilidad. El sufrimiento en una mujer a él lo ponía de rodillas, le bajaba las defensas y lo hacía el ser más vulnerable del planeta.

—Es suficiente, no te voy a juzgar… No lo haré, no quiero obligarte a que me cuentes. Cuando estés preparada yo te escucharé y no me importa lo que tuviste que hacer para ser quien eres, luchaste con los medios que tenías en ese momento.

—No me acostaba con quienes me veían bailar —intervino fijando su mirada en la de él.

—Y lo sé, estoy seguro. Black demostró orgullo al restregarme en la cara que había sido el primer hombre entre tus piernas… y yo no le partí la cara porque, no sé por qué no lo hice. Sólo recuerdo que tuve que recurrir a todo mi auto control para no hacerlo.

—Era algo artístico —cada explicación la murmuraba contra la boca de Edward sintiendo como el tibio aliento de él se escapaba a través de sus labios entre abiertos y le calentaba los de ella que se encontraban helados.

Él volvió a besarla y mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de Bella, con los pulgares le limpiaba las lágrimas. No necesitaba ninguna explicación, la luz en los ojos de Bella era la fiel muestra de sinceridad en cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

—Te he dicho que eres arte, toda tú, por entera, cada poro en tu piel, cada vello, cada lunar… completamente —murmuró y con uno de sus dedos pulgares acariciaba el labio inferior de la joven.

Ella sabía que aunque su mayor miedo se disipaba, que era el rechazo de Edward, todavía quedaba la reacción del público al que se debía. Sabía que la marca Swan se había arruinado, que todo por lo que había trabajado se había hecho polvo. No quería siquiera imaginar los comentarios que habían hecho los medios de comunicación.

—Gracias por comprender, sinceramente no esperaba esta reacción de ti, temí que me insultaras, que te cegaras ante las pruebas... —posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward y podía sentir como el corazón de él golpeaba contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

—La diferencia la hacen los detalles. No te niego que cuando vi el vídeo, me sentí burlado, humillado y molesto, muy molesto, hasta quise odiarte, pero todo cambió al ver tu reacción. Tu mirada fue el detalle que te salvó de la teoría que me había hecho. En segundos todo cambió y una necesidad por verte y corroborar que te encontrabas bien me invadió… —se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, cálido y tierno—. Y no te voy a dejar ir, no te vas a esconder. No es una buena táctica, no conmigo porque así te vayas al fin del mundo donde no puedas importarle a nadie, iré por ti… Es demasiado tarde para decirte que mi mayor defecto no es la desconfianza, mi mayor defecto es la perseverancia.

Bella se puso de puntillas y con sus brazos cerró el cuello de Edward y le dio un par de besos en los labios. No encontraba las palabras precisas para agradecer algo que había querido escuchar durante toda su vida y apenas se daba cuenta. Quería que alguien luchara por ella, que así quisiera alejarse estaría dispuesto a buscarla y no dejarla marchar sin importarle qué sería de ella.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí y con éste frío? —preguntó Charlie interrumpiendo el íntimo contacto entre los chicos.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sin poder evitar sonreír. Bella sentía que después de todo lo más importante no estaba perdido. Edward seguía a su lado y la tomaba de la mano. Sólo le quedaba luchar por su trabajo, armarse de valor y afrontar lo que se le venía encima con la marca.

—Estábamos dando un paseo —acotó Edward guiando a Bella hacia la entrada del edificio.

—Y debo creer que salir en calcetines es una más de sus excentricidades fiscal —dijo con la mirada en los pies de Edward.

El brasileño bajó la mirada a sus pies y una vez más elevó la cabeza y miró a Charlie.

—No me había percatado que no traía zapatos —expresó con una franca y amplia sonrisa, cuando en realidad sentía que los pies se le estaban congelando.

—Será mejor que entren o terminarán enfermándose —le dedicó a Bella una mirada significativa, con la cual le preguntaba si todo estaba bien.

Bella le soltó la mano a Edward y se acercó hasta Charlie, quien le pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura y se pegó a él, sintiendo como el calor del cuerpo del hombre la reconfortaba.

—Todo bien. —murmuró y dejó descansar la cabeza al lado izquierdo del hombre sin dejar de caminar y Edward los adelantaba un paso.

—Ve con él —le pidió Charlie y le dio un beso en los cabellos. Ella apenas si podía creer que el hombre al que consideraba su padre por fin aceptaba a Edward.

Bella una vez más se aferraba a la mano de Edward y él la envolvía con sus largos dedos. Los tres entraron al ascensor y en poco tiempo estuvieron de nuevo en la calidez del apartamento de Charlie.

—Espero que ahora sí se les dé por dormir y no salgan a pasear. —dijo Charlie dejándose caer sentado en el sofá.

Bella dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, pero buscó en su cartera el teléfono celular y con el aparato en mano entró a la habitación. Edward se sentó al borde de la cama y se quitó los calcetines, mientras la chica encendía el móvil.

Como era de esperarse estaba a reventar de notificaciones y mensajería, pero eso no era lo que verdaderamente le importaba. En ese momento quería saber de Esme, por lo que buscó el registro de llamadas salientes y remarcó al número de su amiga.

Edward se metió a la cama y dejó descansar la espalda en la cabecera. Tomó a Bella por un brazo y la instó a que se ubicara en medio de sus piernas. Ella así lo hizo, mientras esperaba que su amiga le contestara y disfrutaba de los masajes que el chico le daba en los hombros.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward cerrándole el cuello por la parte delantera pero con sus pulgares le acariciaba la parte posterior.

—Esme no contesta —dijo apenas la llamada fue desviada al buzón de mensajes voz, e intentaba una vez más.

—Bella, ya casi amanece seguro estará durmiendo, por qué no la dejas descansar y tú haces lo mismo —sugirió posándole los labios por donde segundos antes se habían deslizado sus pulgares y embriagaba con el perfume de la joven.

—No tengo sueño —murmuró en medio de un leve estremecimiento, toda su piel se erizó a causa del efecto que despertaban los labios de Edward Cullen, acariciándole el cuello—. Y me estás excitando, por favor… recuerda que es la cama de Charlie.

—Está bien, está bien me quedo como muñeco de plomo. Sólo que mi cuerpo lo había programado y a esta hora deberíamos estar celebrando.

—No hay nada que celebrar Ed —murmuró con tono inocuo y revisaba la cuenta de una de sus redes sociales y leía todos los buenos deseos que sus clientas le habían dejado, así como había aumentado la cantidad de seguidores y eso hizo que la garganta se le inundara.

Edward le llevó una mano a la mandíbula y la hizo volver la cara. Se quedó por varios segundos observando cómo los ojos de ella se cristalizaban. Las lágrimas cristalinas ahogaban el hermoso color violeta de sus ojos, hasta que los hilos de lágrimas bajaron por las sienes de la chica. Y él hizo más fuerte la presión en la mandíbula de ella, no tanto como para lastimarla pero si lo suficiente para acercarla más a él y con decisión le succionó los labios, se los chupó las veces que el deseo se lo pedía.

—No llores —su voz ronca denotaba exigencia, mientras su mirada se anclaba en los labios de ella ligeramente hinchados por las succiones que él le había dado.

Bella sorbió las lágrimas por la nariz, pero no podía controlar los sentimientos que hacían mella en su pecho. Su más bonita ilusión la habían arruinado y tener a Edward a su lado no era suficiente.

—Sólo lloro cuando me siento impotente y no puedo evitarlo, no puedo —musitó y una vez más las lágrimas tomaban el curso de sus sienes.

—Sabes que eso lo hizo alguien para dañarte e imagino quién pudo ser. No quiero tener la certeza porque le voy a partir el alma a ese maldito.

Bella se quedó estática, ni siquiera podía espabilar, desconociendo a Edward, las pupilas se le dilataron y su voz parecía ser la advertencia de una bestia.

—No te vas a dejar joder por nadie, Bella y cuando digo por nadie, es por nadie. Ni siquiera por mí. Seguirás dando lo mejor de ti, el lunes irás a abrir la tienda y recibirás a todo el que llegue con la cabeza en alto. No hay nada por lo que avergonzarse, no te hagas un drama por eso. Hoy en día las mujeres practican eso…

—Lo hacen por entretenimiento, no cobran por eso —intervino al ver que Edward quería hacerla sentir segura; cuando bien sabía que lo que le había sucedido era completamente distinto.

— ¿Y qué importa eso? Bella siempre van a hablar, bien o mal, lo harán y debes prepararte para eso… en mi caso tengo personas que me odian pero me importa una mierda el rencor de esas personas porque sé que hice lo que debía. Igual pasa contigo, hiciste lo que debías para salir adelante, nadie te dio nada. Todo lo que tienes te lo has ganado, entonces no centres tu vida en el que dirán. Estoy cansado de decírtelo.

Su discurso fue cortado cuando ella lo asaltó con un beso, uno voraz y demandante, agarrándolo por sorpresa y él inmediatamente le siguió el ritmo. Bella sin abandonar la boca de Edward se giró y se puso de rodillas, le jalaba los cabellos para que él elevara la cabeza y el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso a un paso de ser violento.

Edward con uno de sus brazos le cerró la cintura y con la otra mano se aferró al trasero se ella, tomándolo con fuerza. Reclamando lo que era suyo y los cuerpos empezaron a desesperarse, a querer más.

Bella le daba tirones a la camisa reventando un par de botones y Edward recorría con sus dientes la mandíbula femenina.

—Es la cama de Charlie… —dijo él ahogado por la falta de oxígeno, pero no dejaba que su boca se detuviera en saborear la piel de Bella.

—Sí… mierda sí… —la voz agitada de Bella acompañaba a sus movimientos por alejarse—. Vamos a otro lugar.

—No traje auto —recordó el chico percatándose que su camisa estaba casi abierta y no tenía botones.

— ¿Y cómo has venido? —preguntó ella tratando de acomodar sus cabellos y disimular la maraña que Edward había hecho con sus manos.

—Jasper me trajo.

— ¿Jasper? Eso quiere decir que ya limaron asperezas y no están como niños de primaria.

—Tanto como limar asperezas no, pero al menos hemos dado el primer paso. Que me haya traído es algo que agradezco, solo eso.

—Espero y por fin dejen de lado el orgullo que no les sirve de nada, pero por ahora tengo que hacer algo con esto —dijo señalándose el vientre—, ya después hablamos de las tontas disputas entre primos.

—Llamaré a un taxi, porque tampoco quiero quedarme con esto. —acotó bajando la mirada y la protuberancia en su pantalón delataba la erección que resguardaba.

Diez minutos después el taxi esperaba frente al edificio y ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando una vez más a Charlie dormido.

— ¿Estás segura que Charlie te cuidaba? —preguntó apenas entraron al ascensor y le dio la vuelta pegándola a él, que empezó a frotarse de manera descarada contra el trasero de Bella y le ronroneaba en el oído.

—Siempre lo hace, solo que está cansado, fueron días de mucho trabajo —le dijo y el tono de voz evidenciaba la dificultad que creaba Edward al tentarla de tal manera.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y una vez más tuvieron que despertar al conserje para que les abriera. El pobre hombre les dedicó una mirada de molestia, pero terminó por dejarlos salir.

Subieron al taxi y los minutos para llegar al departamento de Bella les parecieron eternos. Eligieron el de ella porque Edward no estaba seguro si su tío estaría en el que él compartía con Jasper y no tendría la privacidad que requería.

Hasta el momento no había tenido respuesta de Laughton para su nuevo departamento, aunque no estaba completamente seguro si se mudaría. No después de las palabras de Emmett.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, apenas abordaron el ascensor empezaron a desvestirse y prácticamente devorarse a besos, besos que sucedieron al encuentro en que el ser humano experimenta el mayor de placeres.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo de adaptar el capitulo. El trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Loca ¿cómo estás? —preguntó y en su voz vibraba la culpa._

— _Bien, estaba dormida… —le reveló al otro lado Bella, tratando de quitarse la pierna de Edward de encima._

— _Siento haberte despertado, seguro no habías dormido en toda la noche ¿estás con Charlie? —preguntó y observaba sus rodillas enrojecidas, sabía que se debía a una de las tantas posiciones que había adoptado durante la madrugada._

— _No, ya estoy en mi departamento… No te preocupes yo dormí toda la noche. Charlie me preparó un té y dormí, te estuve llamando ¿dónde estás metida? ¿Estás bien? — indagó y en el preciso momento volvía a llenarse de preocupación por Esme._

— _Sí, estoy bien —se limitó sólo a decir eso. No iba a confesarle que había pasado la noche con Carlisle, mientras que ella seguramente había estado llorando por la suciedad que el hijo de puta de Vulturi le había hecho—. Edward fue a buscarte ¿cómo se portó?_

— _Como no me lo esperaba, pero después te cuento sobre eso. —dijo repasando con uno de sus dedos índices los labios de Edward y posándolo en el centro de los labios para que guardara silencio. Él acababa de despertar y ella se perdía gustosa en la mirada casi transparente de él. El color de sus ojos esa mañana era miel con vetas amarillas como las de un felino._


	31. Capítulo No 30

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 30**

Esme despertaba poco a poco, y el dolor en la nuca la traía a la realidad. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo y tocarse la zona adolorida, intentado darse un masaje que menguara el entumecimiento.

Mentalmente se alentaba a que la próxima vez que tuviese algún encuentro con Carlisle iba a tener a mano cualquier tipo de relajante muscular, porque después de tener sexo y experimentar los orgasmos que el hombre le ayudaba a alcanzar, era seguro el bendito dolor en la nuca. La primera vez pensó que sería alguna mala postura, pero había comprobado que era esa manera de ella al arquearse al momento de sentir que su alma abandonaba el cuerpo.

Elevó el torso y el dolor se intensificó e involuntariamente el ceño se le frunció y un nuevo jadeo se le escapó. Movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, tratando de relajar los músculos. Los paneles de cristales le mostraban la ciudad a pleno día.

Volvió la mirada al frente y pudo ver todas sus cosas sobre uno de los sofá, estaba su ropa perfectamente doblaba, los zapatos sobre la alfombra frente al sofá y en la mesa de centro su cartera.

Se encontraba sola en la inmensa habitación y se llenaba de la sensación de infinidad que los cristales que fungían de pared le daban. Salió de la cama y se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba la cartera. Buscó su teléfono celular y apenas si tenía batería para una llamada. Revisó y tenía siete llamadas perdidas de Bella.

No pudo evitar que la angustia la asaltara, aunado a la culpabilidad.

—Mi amiga, en su peor momento y yo pasándola bomba, cogiendo toda la noche… Definitivamente soy la peor amiga ¡soy una maldita! —se recriminó en voz baja y caminaba de regreso a la cama en la cual se sentó al borde con la mirada a la Gran Manzana.

Remarcó a Bella y pedía al cielo que la batería le alcanzara para comunicarse y saber cómo se encontraba. Después de dos intentos le escuchaba la voz y sabía que la había despertado.

—Loca ¿cómo estás? —preguntó y en su voz vibraba la culpa.

—Bien, estaba dormida… —le reveló al otro lado Bella, tratando de quitarse la pierna de Edward de encima.

—Siento haberte despertado, seguro no habías dormido en toda la noche ¿estás con Charlie? —preguntó y observaba sus rodillas enrojecidas, sabía que se debía a una de las tantas posiciones que había adoptado durante la madrugada.

—No, ya estoy en mi departamento… No te preocupes yo dormí toda la noche. Charlie me preparó un té y dormí, te estuve llamando ¿dónde estás metida? ¿Estás bien? — indagó y en el preciso momento volvía a llenarse de preocupación por Esme.

—Sí, estoy bien —se limitó sólo a decir eso. No iba a confesarle que había pasado la noche con Carlisle, mientras que ella seguramente había estado llorando por la suciedad que el hijo de puta de Vulturi le había hecho—. Edward fue a buscarte ¿cómo se portó?

—Como no me lo esperaba, pero después te cuento sobre eso. —dijo repasando con uno de sus dedos índices los labios de Edward y posándolo en el centro de los labios para que guardara silencio. Él acababa de despertar y ella se perdía gustosa en la mirada casi transparente de él. El color de sus ojos esa mañana era miel con vetas amarillas como las de un felino.

En ese momento Esme sintió el peso de Carlisle en la cama y cerró los ojos suplicando al cielo que no se le diese por hablar, no obstante no pudo contener el suspiro que revoloteó en su pecho y terminó escapándose cuando él empezó a besarle los hombros y una de las manos se deslizaba por su abdomen hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

 _¡Dios! ¿Con qué se alimenta éste hombre?_ —se preguntó en pensamientos y no podía mantener las piernas cerradas, cuando Carlisle se destacaba con los dedos.

—Te tengo que dejar, no tengo batería, pero en un rato te llamo de nuevo, ¿Bells segura que estás bien? —Esme sabía que sería imposible seguir conversando cuando la excitación iba en aumento.

Bella y sin soltar el teléfono se sentaba a horcajadas encima de Edward. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de él y el aparato lo aseguró entre el hombro y la cabeza al ladearla. Empezó una sensual danza con su pelvis de atrás hacia adelante, dándole los buenos días al dormilón que se acoplaba entre sus pliegues, pero que empezaba a calentarse con la fricción que ella le brindaba.

Nada más excitante que la gran sonrisa de él ante la osadía de ella y empezaba a acariciarle los muslos tomando participación en la aventura.

—No te preocupes Esme, te aseguro que estoy bien, esperaré tu llamada —le informó y elevó la cabeza cerrando los ojos para sentir plenamente los latidos de esa erección que estaba provocando.

—Te quiero —chilló Esme al otro lado, y se mordía el labio inferior para contener el jadeo que Carlisle le arrancaba al deslizar sus dedos entre sus pliegues que empezaban a humedecerse.

—Yo también, loca —y no podía contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que se apoderaba de sus labios, al sentir cómo las manos de Edward se apoderaban de sus senos.

Ambas finalizaron la llamada al mismo tiempo y lanzaron los teléfonos donde no pudiesen estorbar, para darse a la tarea de vivir a plenitud el placer de la mano de los hombres Cullen.

Carlisle y Esme después de un reconfortante baño, cubrían sus cuerpos con sus ropas. La chica desistió de ponerse las medias al percatarse de que estaban manchadas a consecuencia de habérselas dejado puestas la noche anterior mientras tenía sexo. Las enrolló y las guardó en su cartera. Rebuscó para empolvarse un poco la cara porque odiaba tener la cara lavada y exponer más las pecas.

La preocupación por sus pecas, pasaron a segundo plano, cuando vio el estuche esférico de sus pastillas anticonceptivas. Cerró los ojos y liberó un suspiro, pensando en su maldita mala costumbre de dejar pasar los días.

Aún dentro de la cartera abrió el estuche y confirmó que se había saltado un día. Se sentía la mujer más estúpida del planeta y no pudo evitar elevar la cabeza y alargar la mirada hasta donde se encontraba Carlisle abotonándose los puños de la camisa. Antes de que él se acercara sacó las dos pastillas. No era primera vez que le pasaba y estaba segura que con tomarse dos, solucionaría el problema.

—Voy a la cocina por un poco de agua ¿quieres? —le preguntó a Carlisle y trataba de mostrarse lo más normal posible.

—Sí, por favor —contestó desde el vestidor.

Esme con comprimidos en mano se encaminó a la cocina, antes de llegar se llevó las dos pastillas a la boca y las tragó para después pasarlas con un poco de agua. Si por ella fuera se tragaba todo el ciclo completo, pero no era recomendable.

Sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y se la llevó a Carlisle. El hombre se le recibió con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios al gesto que apenas ella alcanzó a corresponder.

—En cinco horas debemos estar en el aeropuerto, pero primero debo reunirme con Jasper y Edward —le informó y le dio un tragó al revitalizante líquido.

—Yo tengo que ir por mis cosas, tomaré un taxi y nos vemos en cinco horas en el aeropuerto —le dijo y le quitó el vaso. Sabía que estaba nerviosa y no podía controlarlo.

Regresó al juego de sofá que adornaba la habitación. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se colocó los zapatos. Agarró la cartera y la gabardina.

— ¿Qué haces? —indagó Carlisle con la mirada divertida sobre lo que Esme hacía.

—Voy a mi departamento… No, primero voy a ver a Bella. —le dijo y para drenar los nervios acariciaba la gabardina que colgaba de su antebrazo.

—Yo te llevaré —le hizo saber acortando la distancia, tanto como para estar a un paso de ella.

—No, la verdad no hace falta, así tendrás más tiempo para hacer otras cosas —su voz vacilaba, pero no su determinación para darse media vuelta.

—Esme —el nombre de la chica se escapó de los labios del hombre que la tomaba por el brazo y le evitaba la huida, haciéndola girar y mirándola a los ojos—. Hay dos cosas en las cuales mi trabajo no influye. Una de ella son mis tres hijos y a la par de ellos pongo a la mujer que me interesa, por eso soy capaz de inventar horas o de detener las agujas del reloj y tú verdaderamente me interesas.

A Esme las rodillas le temblaron y su mirada se perdía en la celeste del hombre y podía jurar que solo veía sinceridad. No encontraba palabras que pudiesen definir cómo se sentía. Sólo asintió en silencio y dejó que el paso que los mantenía alejados el uno del otro desapareciera.

— ¿Con todo y mis locuras? ¿Con todo lo que hablo? —preguntó jugando con uno de los botones de la camisa de Carlisle y que estaba la altura del pecho. Era consciente de que no paraba de hablar cuando estaba con él y que apenas le dejaba expresar ciertas opiniones. Era su mayor defecto hablar hasta por los codos apenas le daban confianza.

Él le regaló una sonrisa en la cual se le elevó más la comisura izquierda y lo mostraba realmente atractivo. Le tomó la babilla entre los dedos pulgar e índice, con ese gesto pidiéndole que no le desviara la mirada.

—Esas locuras te hacen encantadora, cada palabra dicha por ti, te hace irrepetible, es tu manera de ser lo que me gusta, porque cuando estoy contigo no me siento solo… he descubierto que prefiero quedarme dormido mientras te escucho hablar, al silencio que me ha acompañado por mucho tiempo —hizo una pausa y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Me gusta que alguien más tenga la palabra y no sea yo el único encargado de hablar —su voz profunda y serena expresaba su sentir. Había compartido con Esme muy poco, pero ella empezaba a marcar diferencia. Su espontaneidad no sólo le arrancaba risas verdaderas, sino que también tenían el poder para quitarle cansancio.

Con ella se sentía muy bien, podría decir que su corazón sólo había latido de esa manera por la madre de sus hijos, mucho antes de que lo decepcionara.

Esme le llevó las manos al cuello, lo besó con arrebato y él le correspondió de la misma manera, dejándose envolver en el vórtice que los sentimientos que germinaban en ambos creaba.

Esme era una soñadora empedernida y mientras besaba a Carlisle se imaginaba una vida con él, se imaginaba al padre de sus hijos, bueno eso siempre le pasaba cada vez que algún hombre le gustaba, pero con él era más fuerte la imaginación.

Sabía que estaba saltando barreras e imaginando imposibles, pero nadie podría arrebatarle las ilusiones o impedirle que soñara. Le gustaba hacerlo aunque se llevara el duro golpe al despertarse como le había pasado con Lucas. Esta vez apostaba por Carlisle, apostaba porque él la quisiera de verdad y no le estuviese llenando los oídos con palabras bonitas para tenerla a su disposición hasta que se cansara.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —preguntó Esme y en un suspiro se robaba el aliento de Carlisle.

—A mi edad he aprendido que se debe pensar antes de hablar y esto ya lo he pensado. Te he pensado más que cualquier cosa últimamente. Eres ese vicio que nunca tuve, tienes que serlo porque nunca había viajado tantas veces por los besos de una mujer —le hizo saber mirándola a los ojos y rozando su nariz contra la de Esme.

— ¿Y estás dispuesto a viajar más seguido? —inquirió con una sonrisa sensual y sus manos bajaban siguiendo los contornos de la espalda del hombre, hasta llegar a la nalgas a las cuales se aferró.

—Las veces que sean necesarias, y si no puedo venir ¿estás dispuesta a visitarme?

—En cinco horas lo haré —dijo y se mordió el labio inferior—, y estoy dispuesta a invertir 18 horas de mi fin de semana en el asiento de un avión si sé que voy a pasarlo contigo, de tu parte queda que las nueve de regreso las pase dormida.

Carlisle rodeó los ojos y frunció la boca a media Luna expresando un gesto dubitativo, pero Esme le palmeó el pecho.

—Está bien me encargaré de eso —no pudo evitar sonreír y ese gesto le marcaba más las líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos.

—Tú tienes que hablar con tus hijos y yo debo hablar con Bella, estoy preocupada por ella —Esme se refería a Edward como un hijo más de Carlisle porque él así se lo había pedido.

—Confío en Ed —dijo deshaciendo el abrazo e iba por su americana de cuero, pero se detuvo al ver como Esme elevaba una ceja en un claro gesto de incredulidad o algo más que él no supo definir. Carlisle no era hombre de quedarse con palabras por lo que agregó—. Sé que Edward es algo impulsivo y muy desconfiado, pero si algo tiene es un gran corazón, no se imaginan la calidad de persona que es mi hijo, tanto que a mí me sorprende.

Hablaba por experiencia ya que no había nada que se le escapara a Carlisle. Edward podría mantener oculto el hospital pediátrico de todo el mundo, excepto de él, no en vano le hacía llegar donaciones a través de una fundación que había creado con ese único propósito.

—Digamos que últimamente está ganando méritos, pero en un principio, quise matarlo… Lo siento si soy demasiado sincera y sé que es como tu hijo, pero hizo sufrir a la que es como mi hermana.

—En discusiones de pareja nadie debe meterse. Aquellos que opinan según lo que les cuenta algunos de los dos, tiene una sola versión y por lo tanto esa opinión no es válida y no con eso trato de defender a mi hijo —le dio su veredicto y esta vez sí fue en busca de la americana.

Esme quedó sin argumentos y sabía que era una tontería seguir guardando cierto recelo en contra de Edward cuando él y Bella llevaban una buena relación, pero sus sentidos se pusieron alerta ante el temor de que él juzgara a su amiga por lo sucedido sin antes escucharla y esa sensación de angustia no menguaría hasta cerciorarse por ella misma que todo estaba bien.

Con un sutil beso en los labios, Carlisle la despedía frente al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Bella. Acordando que en pocas horas se encontrarían para viajar a Brasil donde pasarían el fin de semana.

Bella se dirigía al cuarto de lavado con las sábanas sucias cuando vio a Esme llegar, apresuró el paso antes de que su amiga la detuviera con la prueba de una tórrida madrugada en las manos.

La diseñadora buscaba un juego de sábanas limpias cuando Esme irrumpió en el lugar y sin previo aviso la abrazó dejándose llevar por esa culpa que no podía quitarse de encima y no haberle brindado el apoyo a su amiga cuando más la necesitaba.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Esme y hacía su abrazó más fuerte.

—Más o menos, armándome de valor para asumir la situación, Esme no sé cómo voy a ir a la boutique el lunes. Tengo miedo de los comentarios que puedan hacer —hablaba con la barbilla apoyada en uno de los hombros de su amiga.

—No tienes que dar explicaciones, si alguien llega a preguntar tú sólo evades el tema y si no me lo dejas a mí. Seré tu vocera —Esme rompió el abrazo y observó el rostro lavado de su amiga y el cabello se lo traía mojado. Llevaba puesto un jean desgastado y una camiseta sin mangas de algodón en color blanco.

—Gracias, Esme no sé qué haría sin ti… Me has ayudado tanto y yo te he dado tan poco.

—Hey, ¿qué dices?… no te me vuelvas estúpida ahora, todo lo que tengo es gracias a ti. Recuerda que somos el dúo invencible —tomó a Bella por la mano y la sacó del cuarto de lavado, porque el ligero olor a cloro amenazaba con causarle alergia.

Bella se percató de que su amiga llevaba el mismo vestido del evento, pero lo que verdaderamente le extrañó fue verla sin maquillaje y ella odiaba exponer sus pecas.

Esme se percató del discreto escrutinio que Bella le estaba haciendo y no iba a mentirle, porque después el cargo de conciencia sería más pesado, además sabía que en algún momento debía contarle que se iría de viaje el fin de semana.

— ¿Quieres algo? —ofreció Bella al verse descubierta por Esme y no quería pasar de indiscreta. Soltó la mano de su amiga y se encaminó a la cocina.

— ¿Tienes avellanas tostadas?

—Sí —dijo, y buscó en la alacena el envase donde las tenía guardadas. Lo destapó y lo puso sobre la barra, la cual se interponía entre ellas. Bella también sirvió agua en dos vasos y se dispuso a comer algunas avellanas, con la mirada en los ojos verdes en un claro gesto de que esperaba que le contara, ese algo que su amiga estaba reteniendo.

—Está bien… —resopló Esme—. Pasé la noche con Carlisle. —al sentir que no podía seguir ocultándolo más.

—Tranquila no me lo cuentes, no hace falta —le dijo Bella y agarró el vaso para darle un sorbo a la bebida.

—Yo no lo planeé, iba camino a mi departamento cuando él me interceptó en la calle…

—Esme de verdad no es necesario.

Bella agarraba una avellana y se la llevaba a la boca y Esme la imitó repitiendo la acción en tres oportunidades dejándose llevar por el ataque de ansiedad que le provocaba sentirse en esa situación.

—Claro que es necesario, yo le expliqué tu situación. Sé que fue un abuso de mi parte, pero no podía permitir que él se hiciera cualquier idea… lo bueno es que lo entendió, yo se lo hice entender. —en las últimas palabras demostró ese orgullo femenino que sentía por ella misma.

—Esme, por favor… —trataba Bella de pedirle que no hablara.

—Me llevó a un apartamento que tiene en The Charles… no permití que se me cayera la quijada porque no quería pasar vergüenza y me trajo hasta aquí. Sólo que hay un pequeño inconveniente —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabiendo que le esperaba un regaño.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Bella y soltó un suspiro porque ya conocía esa actitud de su amiga y sabía que no era algo agradable lo que tenía que contarle.

—Es que Carlisle y yo cogimos toda la madrugada y apenas esta mañana me di cuenta que me había saltado un día con la anticonceptiva —habló tan rápidamente que no hizo pausa alguna, siquiera para respirar y mucho menos para detenerse ante los gestos que Bella le había hecho con la mirada—. ¿Hay alguien detrás de mi verdad? —murmuró y giró medio cuerpo para ver a Edward que traía sólo unos jeans desgastados y aunque era su casi sobrino político no pudo atajar su mirada que le recorrió el torso, lo había visto en el vídeo que algún tiempo atrás le había grabado a Bella, también de espaldas en la foto que su amiga había subido al Instagram, pero tenerlo a un paso de distancia era totalmente diferente y no pudo evitar pensar si ese abdomen venía con el título de abogado. El ataque de tos que le produjo la avellana mal tragada, no fue a causa de ver el cuerpo del fiscal sino de caer en cuenta que seguramente había escuchado lo que acababa de decir.

—Hola Esme —saludó Edward tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado, pero se mostraba impasible para no hacer más dramática su inesperada intromisión.

—Ho… —la tos evitó que pudiese saludar. Respiró profundo y con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas lo intentó una vez más—. Hola —Esme sentía que se sonrojaba y no era solo el ataque de tos el causante. Era la vergüenza que se le instalaba en cada glóbulo rojo que había en su rostro.

— ¿Agua? —intervino Bella y le tendía su vaso con agua a Edward y sabía lo que él escondía tras el falso velo de la tranquilidad.

Esme agarró su vaso y le dio un exagerado trago al vital líquido.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó el brasileño dirigiendo toda su atención a Esme—. No pienses que estoy molesto, no me meto en la vida de mi tío, sólo que me he sorprendido un poco y tratándose de ti, creo que la perspectiva que tengo de la vida privada de mi tío cambia.

—Hace un poco más de un mes, pero no pienses que te estoy dando explicaciones, ya somos adultos —salvó Esme su parte, después de haber calmado su repentino malestar.

—Bien, ahora me siento como un adolescente —y desvió la mirada a Bella y ella se alzó de hombros quitándose con ese gesto toda culpa de encima.

Edward regresó la mirada a Esme y ella se la sostuvo, en un duelo que ninguno de los dos quería perder. La chica elevaba una ceja con ironía y él aguzaba la mirada.

—A ver señor fiscal, guarde sus tácticas imputarías para delincuentes, de mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra… —elevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha y se señaló el pecho—. Soy una mujer con plena conciencia de mis facultades y puedo hacer lo que quiera, con quién quiera y cómo quiera. El hecho de que esté saliendo con alguien que tenga alguna unión filial con usted, no cambia nada.

—No pretendo meterme en el asunto señorita Platt, sólo que me desconcierta un poco el aura de misterio que la rodea. Si no fuese por el rojizo de su cabello y pecas en su rostro juraba que tengo en frente a Edgar Allan Poe.

Bella tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no soltar la carcajada, pero no tuvo el efecto esperado. La risa explotó, ahora sí que Edward se había metido en problemas.

—Yo no tengo ningún misterio, Sherlock frustrado. No voy a estar anunciando por las redes sociales con quien salgo, tú no me das explicaciones de tu vida y yo no tengo porque dártelas de la mía… —chasqueó la lengua con fastidio—. Además eso no me corresponde a mí, ve a preguntarle a tu señor tío, que te debe estar esperando. Al parecer tienen una conversación pendiente y aprovechas y le haces el interrogatorio a él, que a mi ésta situación me da alergia —se encaminó hacia el baño del corredor en una genial huida de la situación.

—Está a la defensiva —dijo Edward a Bella y señaló por encima de su hombro a Esme que se alejaba dando largas zancadas.

—Sólo está un poco nerviosa —habló Bella saliendo de la cocina y le llevó la mano a la pretina del jean donde estaba el botón; por ahí lo jaló arrastrándolo hacia ella, en una clara invitación para que sus cuerpos se chocaran—, no esperaba encontrarte aquí y que te enterarás de esa manera de la relación que tiene con tu tío.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó con la mirada fija en los labios de Bella y le cerraba la cintura con las manos, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Me contó la semana pasada y si no te dije nada, fue porque no me competía a mí hacerlo. Creo que él único que puede informarte de esa relación es tu tío, yo no puedo andar ventilando las relaciones de los demás así como así —sus manos se deleitaban acariciándole el pecho a Edward.

— ¿Ni siquiera a tu hombre? —murmuró en busca de la boca de Bella y con una de sus manos se apoderaba de una de las nalgas.

—No, porque la noticia te relacionaba, aunque de forma indirecta lo hacía… ahora deja de agarrarme el culo y ve a hablar con tu tío.

—Te aseguro que la conversación que tenemos pendiente no es concerniente a su relación con tu amiga. La única intensión que tiene Carlisle Cullen es que termine haciendo las paces en medio de un abrazo con Jasper, como si fuésemos unos niños —le soltó la nalga, y con lentitud y sagacidad empezó a ascender en la caricia, introduciendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta de algodón, tediosa tela que se interponía entre su piel y la de Bella. Extasiándose con cada apófisis de la columna vertebral que rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Llegó a la nuca y casi le quitaba la prenda a Bella, pero no lo hizo. Le agarró la cola de caballo y la instó a que elevara la cabeza.

—No veo nada de malo en que quiera ver a su hijo y sobrino, como los amigos que son —objetó en medio de un murmullo perdiéndose en la mirada de él y disfrutando de la excitante tensión en el cuero cabelludo de su nuca.

Edward rozó sus labios contra los de Bella, pero cuando iba a hacer el beso más intenso, cuando estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que esa boca le robaba el deseo y la cordura. Ella interpuso una de sus manos entre las bocas, embelesada en la sensación de esos labios que la convertían en su esclava.

—Quiero besarte y sabes que no puedes escapar… —expuso estrellando sus palabras contra los dedos de Bella que le impedían el acercamiento.

La mano libre de Bella se escabulló por dentro del jean y aunque con un poco de dificultad logró hacerse del caliente paquete y obtuvo por premio un gruñido.

—Ahora quien no puede escapar es otro… —le informó y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose vencedora en ese momento—. Necesito que vayas a hablar con tu tío y con Jasper. Deja el maldito orgullo de lado y acepta los sentimientos de tu primo. Si le llega a hacer daño a Alice yo te ayudaré a matarlo —le guiño pícaramente un ojo.

—Tú cargaras con el cadáver.

—No. Sé cuáles con mis limitaciones, pero sí podría descuartizarlo —deslizó la mano por la barba de Edward y la acariciaba, arrastrada por ese casi hipnotismo que causaba en ella la aspereza de los vellos.

—Lo intentaré, pero si no sacas la mano me podría retrasar unos veinte minutos más. —le informó y bajó la mirada para ver a través de la ventana que Bella había creado con su mano a su amigo prisionero en la cárcel más divina.

Bella le regaló una sonrisa y liberó el pene del agarre, aunque se sentía muy bien el calor que le brindaba, tuvo que hacerlo porque ella estaba a punto de arrastrarlo a la habitación, pero debía ser consciente y pensar más allá de los encuentros sexuales con Edward. Debía pensar en los problemas familiares por los que estaba pasando.

—Ahora sí bésame y ve a vestirte —le pidió.

Edward le soltó la cola de caballo y sacó el brazo de debajo de la camiseta y ante la mirada atónita de Bella retrocedió un paso, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Bella boqueó un par de veces sin poder creer en el rechazo que Edward acababa de hacerle. Le dejó las ganas de un beso latiendo en sus labios y no sabía si hacerle caso a sus piernas e ir a buscarlo o quedarse y demostrarle que no le había afectado esa jugada que le había hecho.

Se encontraba en medio del dilema cuando Esme apareció y con su presencia la rescató de ir a demostrarle a Edward que había ganado. Se encaminó al lavaplatos y se lavó las manos. Al terminar con la labor se dio media vuelta y clavó su mirada acusadora en su amiga.

Edward regresaba de la habitación. Se había colocado un suéter de lana en color negro y unas converse, no llegó a la cocina sino que desde la sala les dijo.

—De lo bueno poco —señaló a Bella y le regaló una sonrisa provocativa, deslizando la lengua por sus dientes de un canino al otro, en un gesto entre perverso y sagaz—. Y… —dirigió su dedo hacia Esme e hizo una pausa pensando en qué le diría y de la nada le salió—. Después nos vemos tía —se marchó y dejó la broma en el aire, sin darle a Esme la oportunidad para que respondiera.

—Vuelve a decirme tía y te quedarás sin marido —arrastró Esme las palabras.

—En primer lugar no es mi marido… —intentaba hablar cuando Esme intervino.

— ¡A otro con ese cuento! Cogen como conejos y prácticamente vive aquí, no puedo darle otra definición.

—Bien, puede ser mi marido o lo que sea… ahora yo te mato ¡te mato! ¿Estás loca Esme? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? Sólo a ti se te ocurre saltarte las anticonceptivas —Bella no pudo controlar el reproche que debió darle en el preciso instante en que le había contado y que no pudo hacer debido a la presencia de Edward.

—Ya Bella, no te hagas drama por eso, ahora voy y me compro la del día después y asunto resuelto.

—Ahora… ahora no, ¡ya! te la vas a tomar —dijo Bella y se encaminó hacia la sala donde agarró el teléfono, marcó a la farmacia para que le hiciesen llegar el pedido.

—No volverá a pasar, no sé cómo se me pasó —murmuró sintiéndose muy mal por la situación en la cual se encontraba. Sabía que había sido la imprudencia más grande de su vida.

—Esme es que siempre se te pasan y te lo he dicho, hasta que no quedes embarazada, no vas tomar enserio las anticonceptivas y entonces ya nada vas a poder hacer... — detuvo las palabras para atender a la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Al colgar, se percató de que Esme no podía contener más las lágrimas y terminaron rodando por sus mejillas. Bella la abrazó y el sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió.

—Sólo se me pasó, sé que soy un completo caos —dijo aferrándose al abrazo de su amiga y dejando que el llanto saliera.

—Lo siento Esme. Está bien, todo va a estar bien. Me extralimité con mi reacción, ya no pasa nada, con la pastilla post coital, no hay problemas —su voz se envolvió en ternura y le acariciaba los cabellos con adoración.

—Sé que no los hay. Sí quiero hijos, si hasta me los imagino de ojitos azules y hablando portugués, pero ahora no es el momento… no sé qué tan seria es mi relación con Carlisle; mientras seguiré viviendo el momento. En unas horas me voy a Brasil —después de esas palabras tuvo que tragar en seco ante la mirada de Bella—. Prometo usar condones —aclaró para tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Esme, tú y tu sueño de la familia feliz, te ilusionas muy rápido, ya tendrías unos ocho, si ves en cada hombre con el que te has acostado tus hijos, hasta negritos tuvieras —no podía evitar sonreír ante la pillería—. Al menos con Carlisle has tenido suerte, viajas más que un jefe de estado, y yo ni siquiera conozco Brasil.

—Ay sí, el de Michael, me lo imaginé de piel tostadita con rizos y pecas —soltó un suspiro al recordar al nigeriano con el que tuvo una aventura de una semana, mientras él hacía turismo en Nueva York—, pero te juro que con Carlisle me lo imagino con los mismo ojos del padre... pero no te preocupes por ahora no quiero un hijo, tal vez en un futuro y a ver si le dices a tu marido que te lleve a Río —le recomendó y le daba un pellizco en la mejilla a Bella.

—Dejémoslo en pareja, la palabra marido me da escalofríos.

—Bien, a tu fiscal —se alejó del abrazo y Bella le llevó las manos al rostro secándole las lágrimas.

—Lo prefiero de esa manera, me gusta más que sea mi fiscal —una dulce sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios—. Debo admitir que me sorprendió su actitud, en ningún momento me reprochó nada, comprendió por lo que había pasado y que sólo era un trabajo, a veces creo que no merezco a Edward.

—Claro que lo mereces, más bien él debe hacer méritos por ganarse completamente a ésta maravilla que tengo a un paso de distancia —halagó Esme a Bella—. Por cierto, no nos vamos a quedar con lo que te hizo Vulturi a ese hijo de perra le vamos a dar su merecido, el lunes se pone en marcha el plan.

—No quiero descansar hasta que pague con la misma moneda, juro Esme que lo voy a desprestigiar, haré que no quiera levantar la cabeza y no pueda asomar la nariz ni siquiera al frente de su casa —sentenció Bella y la mirada se le endureció ante la rabia.

Esme y Bella ya habían elaborado su plan de venganza. Sólo tenían que ponerlo en práctica. Vulturi estaba muy equivocado si creía que se había metido con unas chicas tontas e ingenuas, si él jugaba sucio, ellas también lo harían y las consecuencias podrían ser peores.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo de adaptar el capitulo. El trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Oh dios... ¿sera que habra bebe Garnett Platt?**_

 _ **¿Que pensaria Carlisle de esto?**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Es una emboscada? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos con esa actitud cerrándose a cualquier negociación por parte de su tío. No iba a aceptar la relación de Jasper con Alice. Ya lo había decidido y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer._

— _No es una emboscada Ed, sólo es una reunión familiar —informó Carlisle, conociendo el temperamento obtuso de su sobrino y que definitivamente no lo había heredado de los Cullen._

— _¿Y los canapés? —preguntó sin poder controlar la insolencia en su voz—. Me imagino que tiene algo de especial esta reunión._

— _Nuestras reuniones siempre son especiales —aclaró Carlisle tratando de llevar de manera pacífica el encuentro._


	32. Capítulo No 31

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 31**

Edward se encontraba, aparentemente sereno en uno de los sofás de la sala del departamento que compartía con su primo. Frente a él sentados su tío, Emmett y Jasper.

El ceño fruncido enmarcaba la mirada acusadora muy propia del fiscal, esa que hacía más intensas las betas amarillas en sus ojos.

— ¿Es una emboscada? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos con esa actitud cerrándose a cualquier negociación por parte de su tío. No iba a aceptar la relación de Jasper con Alice. Ya lo había decidido y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

—No es una emboscada Ed, sólo es una reunión familiar —informó Carlisle, conociendo el temperamento obtuso de su sobrino y que definitivamente no lo había heredado de los Cullen.

— ¿Y los canapés? —preguntó sin poder controlar la insolencia en su voz—. Me imagino que tiene algo de especial esta reunión.

—Nuestras reuniones siempre son especiales —aclaró Carlisle tratando de llevar de manera pacífica el encuentro.

— ¿Nos piensa informar que está saliendo con la señorita Platt? —inquirió elevando ambas cejas y acorralando a su tío.

—Puedes dejar de lado el puto interrogatorio que aquí nadie está jugando al fiscal. —intervino Emmett imponiendo su carácter como siempre. Evitándole con eso que irrespetara a su padre.

—Ed, con quién yo salga no es tema de conversación que voy a tratar con ustedes. Eso lo habíamos dejado claro —sentenció el hombre con voz firme ante la molestia que le causaba que alguno de sus hijos le reprochara sus aventuras con las féminas.

—Pero resulta tío, que con quién sale es la amiga de mi mujer —contestó evadiendo las intervención de su primo.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —una vez más Emmett irrumpía porque le molestaba la actitud desconsiderada de Edward.

—Es que quiere controlarle la vida a todo el mundo —dio su opinión Jasper, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

—Entonces todos contra el insensato de Edward. Si de esto trata la reunión familiar —descruzó sus brazos e hizo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra familiar—. Entonces yo paso —evidenció la clara intención de largarse del lugar.

—No te atrevas a ponerte en pie Edward Cullen —le advirtió su tío con todo el mando que tenía sobre el chico—. Ya no son unos niños, yo no tengo por qué estar en esta situación.

—No es necesario que lo esté —intervino Edward, quitándole la palabra al mayor de los Cullen.

—Pero me obligan a hacerlo, porque no me iré sin antes estar completamente seguro de que mis hijos se tratan como los hermanos que son y dejan de lado las rencillas sin sentido.

—Por mi parte no tengo nada en contra, pero no voy a aceptar las condiciones de Edward. —Jasper habló y buscó la mirada de su primo—. No voy a renunciar a la relación que tengo con Alice y eso ya lo hablamos.

—Ed, primo —tomó la palabra Emmett tratando de robarse la atención de Edward que había puesto su mirada brillante por la molestia en Jasper—. Creo en tus razones acerca de la relación entre Alice y Jasper, pero la niña demostró abiertamente que se siente bien con él.

—La niña, has dicho Emmett. Alice aún es una niña —recalcó Edward sus palabras.

—Fue una manera de decir, porque Alice tiene las cosas más claras que cualquiera de nosotros. La verdad creo que ese temor tuyo en cuanto a ella es algo exagerado —confesó abiertamente.

—No es exagerado y no voy a discutir contigo mis razones. No me harán cambiar de parecer y punto —delimitó y sus ojos dorados mostraban la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Bien, no estás de acuerdo con la relación. Por ahora no lo estás. —espetó Emmett, sin quitarle completamente la razón a Edward.

—No lo voy a estar —enfatizó con la mirada en la avellana de Emmett.

—Edward, si no estás de acuerdo con la relación no puedo hacer nada. Primo, yo la verdad no tengo nada en tu contra, ni pienso tenerlo. Tú sólo complicas la situación y quieres mostrarla como una aberración —Jasper lo que menos quería era estar molesto con su más que primo, hermano.

—Sé que no es una aberración. Jasper ya no sé cómo decírtelo. Alice no es del tipo de mujer que te gusta, no va a llenar tu vida y sabes a lo que me refiero —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para que lo comprendiera y evitaba ser más explícito delante de su tío que no estaba al tanto de hasta donde habían llegado ellos con las mujeres.

—Por el contrario Alice es la chica con la que quiero estar, es la primera que me llena y que me satisface en todos los aspectos… —dedicaba sus palabras exclusivamente a Edward—. Con ella no necesito de nada más y no tengo cómo demostrar que lo que siento es sincero, únicamente tengo mi palabra. Sabes perfectamente que si hubiese sido un capricho, a la siguiente semana de encontrar lo que según tú era lo yo que quería ya la hubiese dejado y no quiero hacerlo. De momento no quiero hacerlo —le fue completamente sincero con sus sentimiento e intenciones.

— ¿Crees que volveré a confiar en tu palabra? —inquirió Edward con voz calma, pero no era como se sentía—. Lo hice y esperaste a que no pudiese interferir en tus planes para cogerte a Alice —le reprochó endureciendo la mirada.

—Yo nunca te di mi palabra de que eso no pasaría —le recordó Jasper sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Jasper no hagas que te rompa la cara. Sabes perfectamente que tengo buena memoria y las ganas que tengo es de refrescarte a golpes el pacto que hicimos en el taxi el mismo día que osaste meter a Alice en tu lista —la tensión empezaba una vez más a sentirse en el ambiente.

—Está bien, sí. Dije que no iba a meterla en mi lista y eso he hecho, pero tenías claro que me gustaba, ¡por Dios Edward! Te envíe miles de señales, para que entendieras que iba enserio con Alice. Traté de que dejaras de lado tu jodido instinto controlador y comprendieras que ella se había metido en mi vida.

Emmett y Carlisle eran partícipes silentes en la conversación entre Edward y Jasper. Esperaban que llegaran a un acuerdo y que dejaran de lado las estúpidas diferencias.

Edward irrumpió con aplausos el silencio que se instaló por segundos en el lugar.

—La última parte te salió de película rosa. Se metió en tu vida ¡qué tierno! —no podía controlar su tono entre irónico y molesto.

—Yo no voy a seguir con esto —Jasper se puso de pie, una vez más Edward lo hacía molestar con su maldita manera de ser—. Es ridículo, yo no tengo por qué estar dándote explicaciones de mis sentimientos.

— ¿Y los tienes? —preguntó con media carcajada sardónica el abogado de la familia.

—Edward, no voy a permitir que sigas reprochando a Jasper. Él está poniendo de su parte y tú no logras comprender. No das segundas oportunidades —intervino Carlisle.

—No doy segundas oportunidades, no con quien traiciona mi confianza. —acentuó y se puso de pie.

— ¿Y acaso hay alguien que haya tenido tu confianza? ¿Que verdaderamente la haya tenido? —Jasper aguijoneó a su primo.

—No, tienes razón. Nadie ha tenido, ni tendrá mi entera confianza, pero ya agostaste la poca que te tenía.

—Game over —intervino Emmett soltando la carcajada, ante la absurda situación por la que estaban pasando, ganándose miradas de reproche por parte de los presentes—. Todo esto es una mierda, me hacen perder el tiempo. Bien podría estar con Rosalie disfrutando del jacuzzi en la habitación del hotel y tengo que estar aquí con este par de maricones que no se ponen de acuerdo. Padre déjelos que se maten, el planeta lo agradecerá. Disminuirá la población que bastante falta que hace —se puso de pie dispuesto a largarse del lugar y no seguir siendo parte de lo que para él era una tontería.

Carlisle también se puso de pie, pero no para marcharse porque no podía dejar a sus hijos enemistados y sabía que por la fuerza no ganaría nada; aunque quisiera hacerles entender mediante cabezazos. En él latían las ganas de agarrar las cabezas de Jasper y Edward y golpearlas frente con frente, pero debía intentar con palabras.

—El problema está en que no la han compartido —prosiguió Emmett y como autómatas Edward y Jasper clavaron la mirada en el hijo mayor de Carlisle. Sintiéndose acorralados y avergonzados por lo que él acababa de decir delante del Cullen mayor—. Por qué no se hacen una fiestecita de cuatro y fin del cuento.

Edward y Jasper con los ojos casi desorbitados le pedían con las miradas a Emmett que guardara silencio.

—No me miren así, ¿acaso creen que Carlisle no sabe de sus andanzas? Afronten las cosas como los hombres que son —los instó con descaro.

—Emmett, aquí el problema no es de compartir mujeres. Yo no quiero nada con Alice —dijo Edward reafirmando las palabras de su primo delante de su tío.

—Entonces no jodas al que quiere con ella. Yo no me pongo en plan de defender a ninguno, pero si ya Jasper te ha dicho que tiene buenas intenciones con Alice debes creer en que es así, más aún si no te ha insinuado compartirla. Cuando a uno de verdad le gusta una mujer, más que cualquier otra, no soportaría ver que otro se la cogiera. Lo único que nos diferencia de los animales es la capacidad de razonar, porque hasta para coger somos territoriales.

—Bien, supongamos que Jasper tiene buenas intenciones con Alice, no por eso yo tengo que estar de acuerdo con la relación ¿o sí? —cuando Edward se dejaba llevar por la intransigencia no había nadie que lo hiciese cambiar de parecer.

— ¿Padre me pasa el cenicero? Porque voy a abrirle la cabeza al cabrón éste —pidió Emmett con dientes apretados.

—Emmett, aunque me saques la masa encefálica, no voy a estar de acuerdo. Intentaré no discutir con Jasper, de mantener una relación cordial y lo hago por usted tío —dijo desviando la mirada a Carlisle—. Para que pueda irse tranquilo.

—Ed, hijo, no quiero que lo hagas por consideración hacia mí sino porque verdaderamente quieras hacerlo.

—Lo voy a hacer, de verdad quiero hacerlo, pero por usted —dijo y se encaminó—. Feliz viaje —le deseó sin que nadie pudiese detener su caminar hacia el ascensor.

—No quiero que te mudes a otro lugar, este es tu hogar —le pidió Carlisle antes de que Edward entrara al ascensor.

—No me iré a ningún lado. Creo que puedo vivir en el mismo lugar que Jasper sin tener que incomodarnos —el ascensor abrió sus puertas y en menos de un minuto Edward había desaparecido.

—Siga consintiéndolo padre, ya Ed es un hombre y usted tiene que hacerse respetar —la voz de Emmett irrumpió el silencio que había quedado ante la ausencia de Edward—. Para usted todo lo que él dice es ley, no debe ser de esa manera. No tiene por qué suplicarle las cosas.

—Es mi hijo también, no reproches mi manera en que los he criado —determinó el mayor de los Cullen.

—Padre no le estoy reprochando. Su manera de criarnos ha sido excepcional, pero a veces con Edward es demasiado condescendiente.

—No voy a obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, al menos va a intentar llevar una relación cordial y eso me deja tranquilo.

—Padre, siento tener que ponerlo en ésta situación —intervino Jasper.

—Tranquilo Jasper, son desacuerdos que siempre hay en la familia. Sólo espero que en unas semanas no tires al lodo el valor de tu palabra que es lo único que tienes.

—Creo en lo que siento, y sé que en unas semanas no dejaré de sentir lo mismo —se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su padre—. Le deseo un feliz viaje, ahora regreso al hotel. No quiero dejar sola a Alice por mucho tiempo.

—Ve —le pidió el padre y le palmeaba una mejilla.

Carlisle también debía regresar al hotel porque en una hora debía regresar a Brasil. Su hijo mayor le daba un poco de tranquilidad ya que él se quedaría un par de días más y estaba seguro que estaría pendiente de Edward y Jasper.

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo de adaptar el capitulo. El trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Acaso son imbéciles? ¿Qué estúpidos buscaste? —preguntaba Aro con dientes apretados y en voz baja, aunque se encontrara completamente sulfurado. Reprochándole por teléfono al hombre semejante ineptitud._

— _Disculpe señor Vulturi, el chico logró escaparse, no contábamos con que maniobrara con tanta destreza el auto —contestó, realmente apenado por haber fallado en el encargo pendiente—. Para la próxima no tendrá oportunidad de escapar. Encontremos otra manera._

— _Más te vale que encuentres otra manera y que sea definitiva, porque lo que menos pretendo es levantar sospechas._

— _No tiene por qué preocuparse. Confíe en mi trabajo —le dijo el hombre tratando de calmar a Aro._


	33. Capítulo No 32

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 32**

Apenas se abrió la puerta de la suite del hotel donde se estaban hospedando, Alice dejó de lado la Macbook bajó de la cama y corrió hasta su novio que ágilmente la atajó en el momento en que ella se le lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó y la respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso vehemente por parte de Jasper, al que ella correspondió con las ganas que él despertaba.

El chico la mantenía segura, mientras Alice se aferraba con sus piernas a su cintura, la llevó a la cama y se dejaron caer sin ningún cuidado. Ambos rieron y las caricias empezaron a viajar por las pieles sin dejarle tregua a sus bocas.

—No pretendo ser la primera en ver sus videítos —la voz de Tea se escapaba de la portátil.

Jaspers y Alice pausaron los besos, las caricias y posaron sus miradas en la chica que estaba en la pantalla.

—Lo siento Tea… en un rato seguimos hablando —dijo Alice sonriendo algo sofocada por los besos y el excitante peso de su novio sobre su cuerpo.

—Esto no puede esperar Tea —expresó Jasper sonriente y cerró la Macbook, con ese simple movimiento desconectando a la amiga de su chica, para volver al ataque con sus besos y caricias.

Alice una vez más se entregaba a Jasper con todo lo que tenía. Con sus ganas y su experiencia que en cada encuentro con él adquiría. Poco a poco aumentaba esa necesidad casi enfermiza de sentirlo piel a piel, besos a beso. Beber la respiración de su dios del trueno y dejarle en la espalda las huellas del placer que él le brindaba, ese placer que llegaba a la cumbre en medio del orgasmo.

— ¿No me has dicho cómo te fue en la reunión con tu papá y Edward? —preguntó acostada sobre el pecho del rubio, mientras con uno de sus dedos le bordeaba una tetilla.

—Bien. Edward no termina de aceptar lo nuestro, pero hará el intento, mi padre quiere que sigamos viviendo juntos —murmuró dejándose llevar por la maravillosa sensación que le regalaban las hebras de los cabellos de Alice a sus dedos.

—Jasper… —la chica pensaba en las palabras precisas para que su novio la entendiera—. Creo que es momento de que regrese a mi casa, no puedo quedarme a vivir en este hotel. Necesito afrontar a mi padre, él debe entender y aceptar mis sentimientos.

— ¿Extrañas a tus padres? —preguntó en un murmullo. Alice asintió, pero también lo abrazaba demostrándole con ese gesto que quería a sus padres tanto como a él, tal vez en la misma medida, pero eran amores completamente distintos.

—Sí los extraño, también extraño a Tyrion… Sé que mis padres, no son los más atentos, ni cariñosos, mucho menos los más comprensivos, pero en mí existe la necesidad de verlos. Quiero abrazar a mi madre, escucharla por teléfono no es suficiente.

—Te entiendo, sé que necesitas verlos. Cuando quieras te llevaré.

Alice elevó un poco la cabeza y buscó la mirada de Jasper.

—Podría ser ahora.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó un poco sorprendido, porque no se había preparado para una despedida. Había planeado pasar la tarde juntos, aprovechar el día libre—. Está bien, vamos a bañarnos. —Jasper sabía que aunque quisiera tener a Alice a su lado, ella también necesitaba de su familia.

En el corazón de la isla de Manhattan, se encontraba un oasis que invitaba a cualquiera a escaparse de la gran urbe que la cobijaba. El Central Park con su gran variedad de vegetación y sus áreas de recreación era un poderoso imán para multitudes; personas en busca de distracción o descanso se concentraban en el maravilloso lugar.

Edward recorría los caminos sin ningún rumbo, sólo tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. Dejar que la magia del verdor lo absorbiera y le ayudase a pensar con mayor claridad. Era lo que realmente necesitaba, un momento con él a solas y reflexionar sobre las cosas que le estaban pasando y que muchas lo habían golpeado sorpresivamente en poco tiempo.

No esperaba vivir emociones a tales extremos. Por un lado estaba el poderoso sentimiento que Bella había despertado en él, uno tan bonito que no entendía de razones y que llegó cuando menos lo esperaba. Estaba consciente de que también había llegado cuando no lo necesitaba, pero no podía evitar que esas extrañas y maravillosas sensaciones lo consumieran y lo dejaran a la merced de la casi obsesión en la que se había convertido ella para él.

Estaba completamente seguro de que lo que sentía por ella no lo desviaría de su cometido. Que llevaría a cabo para lo que se había preparado casi toda su vida, pasara lo que pasara, pero también sentía por ella que cierto temor se le instalaba en el ser. Temor a que ella odiara al hombre en el que estaba dispuesto a convertirse, con tal de hacerle pagar a los hijos de puta que le causaron tanto daño a su madre. Que Bella no comprendiera sus razones ni su dolor y que lo abandonara al momento de descubrir hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Edward Cullen. Que se cegara sólo ante el Edward que necesitaba hacer justicia y no pudiese ver a ese que la quería.

Por otro lado, Jasper también se había involucrado y de la manera más descabellada. Jamás pensó que su primo podría convertirse un objetivo tan cerca y vulnerable al enemigo. Tal vez si pudiese contarle sus razones, lo haría reaccionar, pero no podía, no quería que la bomba explotara antes de tiempo y poner sobre aviso a nadie. No iba a darle explicaciones previas a nadie y mucho menos a permitir que interfirieran en sus planes y hacer las cosas de otra manera. Edward Cullen no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer, por nada ni por nadie.

La gélida brisa le acariciaba el rostro y el paisaje que ofrecía tranquilidad no llegaba a colmarlo a él. Tenía muchas cosas girando en su cabeza a las cuales no podía darle ningún orden, no podía hacerlo porque su total atención estaba puesta sobre su único objetivo: hacer justicia, cumplir el juramento hecho muchos años atrás para poder estar en paz con su madre y con él mismo. Era necesario para poder cerrar ese círculo en su vida. Estaba de seguro que no olvidaría, pero sí estaba seguro de que cuando la recordara no se sentiría tan impotente.

Jasper entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Alice, manteniéndola unida a él y tratando con eso de llenarla de confianza, de hacerla sentir segura. Él no sentía miedo pero estaba seguro de que ella sí y no era miedo por haber llegado a su casa, sino por enfrentar una vez más a su padre.

Al llegar, Sulpicia los esperaba en la entrada. Al ver a su hija dio un par de pasos al frente para acortar la distancia y Alice le soltó la mano a su novio para refugiarse en los brazos de su madre.

— ¿Cómo estás princesa? —preguntó dejándole caer una lluvia de besos en la mejilla.

—Estoy bien mamá, te he extrañado —le hizo saber recibiendo ese gesto de amor de su madre.

—Yo también, te he extrañado mucho mi niña, por favor regresa a la casa —suplicó y estrechó más el abrazo. La mujer había sentido los días de ausencia de Alice y aunque más de una vez le imploró por teléfono que regresara, ella no lo había hecho, ni porque le había prometido hablar con su padre.

—Estoy aquí para quedarme, no pienso huir de mi casa y mi padre tendrá que entender, debe aceptar a mi novio —rompió el abrazo y estiró una mano con ese gesto pidiéndole al chico que se acercara—. Mamá te presento a mi novio.

Sulpicia admiró al rubio de ojos azules, un hombre realmente atractivo, con rasgos fuertes, pero perfilados, con unas espesas cejas doradas y una mandíbula exquisitamente marcada. Le daba toda la razón a su hija para estar deslumbrada por ese hombre.

—Mucho gusto señora.

—Es un placer Jasper, pero por favor que sea Sulpicia —dijo con una sonrisa y le tomaba la mano a Alice.

—Sulpicia, quiero que sepa que no pretendo engañar a Alice, de verdad la quiero —Jasper hablaba con toda la sinceridad que poseía mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

—Sé que así es —intervino Sulpicia con una sutil sonrisa.

—Intento mostrar que soy un hombre de palabra y que mi intención no es alejar a Alice de sus padres, mucho menos ponerlos en contra. He intentado explicarle eso al señor Vulturi, pero no se abre a entender —Jasper aunque pareciese muy seguro se sentía estúpidamente nervioso y buscaba la mirada gris de su novia para llenarse de seguridad, era primera vez que hacía eso y no tenía la mínima idea si lo estaba haciendo bien—. Comprendo que piense que sólo quiero jugar con su hija y también entiendo su posición como padre, pero si no me da la oportunidad para demostrar que soy un hombre de palabra, no creo podamos solucionar los malos entendidos.

—Entiendo tu punto de vista. Yo he hablado con mi esposo, sólo que él no termina de aceptar que Alice ya no es una niña. Es un poco difícil para él al ser su única hija — Sulpicia trataba de excusar a Aro aunque no se lo mereciera y sentía vergüenza del cavernícola que llevaba por marido, que no podía arreglar las cosas a través del dialogo y se cerraba a cualquier posibilidad—. Pero no te preocupes por mi parte acepto la relación y serás siempre bienvenido.

—Gracias Sulpicia.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora los dejo a solas, seguro necesitan intimidad para despedirse —le sonrió a Jasper con sinceridad y le soltó la mano a su hija.

Sulpicia se fue a la cocina para brindarle la privacidad que necesitaban y rogaba al cielo porque a Aro no se le diese por salir del despacho y hacerle pasar un mal momento a Alice, dándole razones a su hija para que siguiera coleccionando malos tratos de su propio padre.

Jasperr le tomó la mano a Alice y la acercó a su cuerpo y ella le cerró la cintura con uno de sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho masculino y escudando cada latido del corazón del hombre al que amaba.

—Si pasa algo, lo más mínimo, me llamas y vendré por ti. —murmuró él besándole la cabeza.

—Prometo hacerlo —musitó Alice dejándose embriagar por el aroma de Jasper, ese que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Me extrañaras?

—No te has ido y ya te extraño, pero es necesario que afronte mi vida.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo en eso, por eso te he traído —le tomó la barbilla y la instó a que elevara la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Sé que eres una chica fuerte, decidida, que nada de lo que pueda pasar te va a doblegar —sin esperar respuesta de ella le dio un suave beso. Aunque quisiera hacerlo más intenso debía respetar la casa de Alice.

—Te quiero más que a nada, te has convertido en lo más importante para mí.

—Y no dejaré que eso cambie —la besó nuevamente y le regaló una sonrisa—. Te llamaré en unos minutos.

Deshicieron el abrazo y Jasper se alejó ante la mirada llena de nostalgia de Alice. Ella quería estar con su novio cada minuto, cada segundo de su tiempo, pero no podía estar completamente alejada, ni mucho menos molesta con sus padres. Debía crear el equilibrio entre las personas que le importaban.

Aro Vulturi camuflado tras las persianas de su despacho, pudo ver al hijo del maldito de Carlisle salir de la casa y subir al auto. Sabía que era el momento de hacer la llamada. Marcó al número y al segundo repique le contestaban.

—Acaba de salir de mi casa, va solo. Dile que lo hagan parecer un accidente —dio la orden sin siquiera saludar.

—Sí señor —la voz al otro lado del teléfono acató la orden inmediatamente.

Aro colgó y regresó al asiento ejecutivo de cuero color caoba, donde se sentó a esperar noticias positivas. Confiaba en que era la oportunidad perfecta para erradicar a ese parásito de manera definitiva de la vida de su hija.

Sin embargo le surgió una mejor idea para no dejarle cabida a cualquier indicio de sospecha a Alice, por lo que se puso de pie y salió del despacho con destino a la habitación de su hija.

Alice apenas entró a su habitación buscó a Tyrion, su hermoso hámster que se encontraba en su jaula corriendo de un lado a otro, mostraba estar feliz de verla. Su madre le había dicho que no se preocupara porque ella se aseguraba de que se lo cuidarían y le alegraba saber que había cumplido su palabra.

Abrió la jaula y con la mascota entre sus manos se encaminó a la cama y se subió sentándose en el centro del lecho con las piernas cruzadas y besando a Tyrion.

—Te extrañé. Creo que has comido demás, pero te ves muy bonito —hablaba con el animal cuando un par de golpes seguidos a su puerta la interrumpió—. Puede pasar.

La hoja de madera se abrió y ella apenas si podía creer que quien entraba era su padre, pero inmediatamente se puso alerta, preparándose para el regaño que le esperaba.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Aro con la voz en remanso y acercándose a la cama.

—Bien —contestó extrañándose ante el tono de voz de su padre, ese que contradecía el grito que ella esperaba.

— ¿Puedo? —le señaló la cama y Alice asintió en silencio, por lo que él se sentó al borde—. No sé por dónde empezar.

—Depende de lo que quieras hablar papá —hablaba con la mirada en su mascota a quien le regalaba caricias con uno de sus pulgares en la cabeza.

—Me has hecho mucha falta —en ese momento era completamente sincero. Había extrañado a su hija. Era lo único que tenía y llegar del trabajo y no verla o escuchar la música estridente con la cual le hacía saber que estaba en casa, le causaba un gran vacío en el pecho.

—También te he extrañado papá. Yo no quiero que estés molesto conmigo —exteriorizó en voz baja.

—No lo estoy. Juro por Dios que no estoy molesto contigo —dijo buscando la mirada gris de su hija.

— ¿Entonces por qué no puedes comprenderme? Muchas veces me he preguntado si tú de verdad me quieres.

—Te amo Alice, eres mi hija y te amo más que a nada. Si tú me faltaras yo no tendría razón de ser, tú eres la única razón por la que sigo adelante —dejó libre un suspiro porque por primera vez mostraba tan abiertamente los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella.

Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por la culpa que empezaba a sentir. Sabía que su hija iba a sufrir, pero era mejor así y no que ese desgraciado le partiera el corazón. Al menos le quedarían bonitos recuerdos y él mejor que nadie sabía que de eso se podía vivir.

—Tu forma de ser eclipsa ese amor que dices sentir por mí y no me deja verlo. Papá sólo te pido un poco de comprensión, mírame —le pidió al ver que él le esquivaba la mirada—. Ya no soy una niña, he crecido, pero no por eso dejaré de ser tu hija, lo seré hasta el último día que respire, aunque tú ya no estés seguirás siendo mi padre —estiró la mano y agarró la de su padre que se encontraba inusualmente fría—. Pero también me he enamorado y quiero a otro hombre en mi vida, uno que colme momentos que tú no puedes.

—Alice, tú tampoco puedes comprenderme, yo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que nadie te haga daño. Intento protegerte, eso hago —le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

—Y lo sé, tengo claro que quieres protegerme, pero ya no sé cómo decirte que pasas los límites y confundes protección con dominación. Necesito un poco de tu confianza ¿te cuesta tanto dármela? —preguntó apretando el agarre en la mano de su padre.

Aro tomó con sus dos manos la de Alice y se la llevó a los labios y le depositó varios besos.

—Sólo quiero que no me abandones Alice.

—No quiero hacerlo, pero papá debes aceptar mis sentimientos. Yo quiero a Jasper y él me quiere, estoy completamente segura de sus sentimientos.

Aro no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar el nombre de ese desgraciado, ese que la había alejado de él durante varios días.

—Sí estás segura de que te quiere, entonces no voy a oponerme a esa relación, pero yo no puedo estar completamente de acuerdo. Lo acepto con la única condición de que estés aquí en la casa.

Ante las palabras de su padre, a Alice empezó a latirle el corazón fuertemente ante la felicidad. Con cuidado colocó a Tyrion a un lado y se abalanzó sobre Aro, abrazándolo y besándolo.

—Gracias papá, muchas gracias, ya verás… sólo tienes que conocerlo un poco y estoy segura que también se ganará tu confianza y terminarás aceptándolo completamente.

—Eso espero —murmuró correspondiendo al abrazo de su hija. No le gustaba engañarla, no de esa manera; pero no tenía opciones—. Ahora debo regresar al despacho, tengo trabajo pendiente.

—Ve tranquilo, si quieres te llevo algún aperitivo en un rato —le ofreció rompiendo el abrazo sin poder controlar la gran sonrisa que expresaba su dicha.

—No hace falta —se puso de pie y salió de la habitación—. Te espero para cenar.

—Ahí estaré —dijo con entusiasmo y asintió con determinación.

Aro asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación dejando a una Alice pletórica de felicidad, la que corrió a buscar el teléfono para llamar a Jasper y darle la maravillosa noticia.

La mirada celeste de Jasper se había percatado a través del retrovisor de su auto, que un Monte Carlo tal vez de los años 79 u 80, en color, vino tinto lo seguía o era la impresión que hasta el momento le había dado. Sin embargo no tenía por qué ponerse nervioso, sólo aceleró y siguió con su viaje.

Minutos después el auto todavía lo seguía y cada vez más cerca. No le preocupaba porque sabía defenderse con el volante y el Bugatti era mucho más rápido, sólo qué las interrogantes empezaron a girar en su cabeza.

Sintió el teléfono móvil vibrar en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sostuvo el volante con una mano y con la libre buscó el celular descuidando por segundos el retrovisor. Encontró el móvil percatándose de que la llamada entrante era de Alice. En un estúpido movimiento por contestar el teléfono se le escapó de la mano.

— ¡Puta mierda! —exclamó y se dobló un poco para recuperar el aparato, buscándolo a ciegas con la mano mientras mantenía la mirada al frente y en una intersección de la nada otro auto de las mismas características del que lo seguía, pero en color marrón se le atravesaba.

Los actos reflejos de Jasper reaccionaron casi inmediatamente y piso el frenó de manera brusca. Giró medió cuerpo y el otro auto se le venía encima, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le anclara en la garganta y sus nervios lo asaltaran.

Si algo le había enseñado su padre y él había perfeccionado, era maniobrar un automóvil.

Rápidamente llevó la mano a la palanca de velocidades y puso en marcha el auto, segundos antes de que el Monte Carlo lo impactara por detrás y lo dejara hecho mierda entre las dos carrocerías.

Con gran destreza esquivó al que tenía enfrente y pisó el acelerador aumentando la velocidad a cada segundo. Trataba de recobrar la respiración y controlar los latidos del corazón cuando se percató de que nuevamente lo seguían y esta vez eran los dos autos.

Había olvidado por completo su teléfono móvil y se concentraba únicamente en perder de vista a los autos y ponerse a salvo. Tal vez si no les hubiese exigido a los guardaespaldas que lo dejaran en paz, al menos por ese día, no estaría pasando por semejante situación.

El tráfico empezó a ser más fluido y le tocaba esquivar vehículos los que utilizaba para ponerse a salvo, pero seguía alerta mirando a través del retrovisor. Podía verlos pero no podía distinguir a los hombres que venían a bordo y en una de las intercepciones ambos autos cruzaron a la derecha, abandonando el camino que él seguía.

Eso le dio un poco de calma y lo hacía consciente de que los latidos del corazón apenas si lo dejaban respirar, pero no por eso bajaba la guardia. Seguía atento con la mirada al frente por si habían tomado un atajo y esperaban sorprenderlo, así como también fijaba de manera intermitente su mirada al retrovisor por si aparecían una vez más.

Manhattan congestionada lo recibía y entonces empezaba a sentirse completamente a salvo como para comenzar a forjar pensamientos. Se preguntaba qué mierda había sido eso y aunque una parte de él le gritaba lo que suponía era, otra se negaba a hacerlo porque sería darle la razón a su primo y no quería hacerlo.

Respiró profundo varias veces y soltó el oxígeno para dejar de lado la descabellada idea porque Edward era un paranoico de mierda. Él sabía que no había posibilidad de que Aro Vulturi hubiese mandado a lastimarlo, porque sencillamente el hombre no tenía idea de que él llevaría a Alice.

Lo peor de todo era que no podría dar con los autos porque en medio de los nervios no pudo siquiera mirar la placa de identificación de los vehículos. No tenía cabeza para hacerlo porque toda su atención estaba concentrada en tratar de salvarse el culo.

Por un momento dudó acerca de que destino tomar, pero finalmente se decidió por ir al departamento. Ahí estaban sus guardaespaldas y estaría seguro. No podía llamarlos para que acudieran en su ayuda porque seguramente sospecharían qué algo había pasado y el primer enterado sería Carlisle y entonces lo tendría interrogándolo en menos de doce horas, porque estaba seguro de que apenas aterrizara en Brasil regresaría a Nueva York y entonces le daría toda la razón a Edward.

Entró al estacionamiento, aparcó el auto y de dispuso a buscar el teléfono móvil debajo del asiento. Después de tantear por varios segundos lo encontró y al revisarlo tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Alice y un mensaje.

 _ **Tengo buenas noticias, seguro estás ocupado. Espero tu llamada, novio mío.**_

Jasper marcó al número de Alice y ella casi inmediatamente contestó la llamada evidenciando que la estaba esperando.

— ¿Cuáles son esas buenas noticias? —preguntó entusiasmado para no preocupar a Alice con lo que le había pasado, mientras encaminaba al ascensor.

—Hablé con mi padre y está empezando a ceder. Sé que podré convencerlo. Dijo que me había extrañado y no quiere que deje la casa.

—Me parece bien, estoy seguro que terminará aceptando que te quiero, que de verdad lo hago.

—Yo también te quiero mi dios del trueno… y ¿adivina qué?

—No puedo adivinar, no puedo hacerlo novia mía —dijo sonriendo y las puertas del ascensor se abrían en el apartamento que compartía con Edward.

—Te extraño y me muero por ir a jugar PlayStation contigo.

—Qué te parece si mañana voy por ti.

—Me parece genial, ya quiero que sea mañana, pero por ahora debo dejarte porque mi mamá acaba de entrar a mi habitación y quiere que le cuente como he pasado los días que estuve fuera de casa.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que hay cosas que debes omitirle a tu madre —dijo con picardía.

—Sí, mi madre no puede enterarse del setenta por ciento de lo que hice mientras estuve fuera de casa.

Jasper escuchaba la voz de la madre de Alice al otro lado, pero no podía distinguir que era lo qué decía.

—Te llamo en un rato, habla con tu madre mientras yo descansaré un poco —le dijo para no quitarle más tiempo a la progenitora de su novia.

—Te envío un beso.

—Yo también —finalizó la llamada y sus pasos lo habían llevado al salón de entretenimiento. Caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer sentado. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se disponía a encender la consola de juego cuando escuchó golpes de guantes de cuero provenientes del gimnasio.

— ¿Acaso son imbéciles? ¿Qué estúpidos buscaste? —preguntaba Aro con dientes apretados y en voz baja, aunque se encontrara completamente sulfurado. Reprochándole por teléfono al hombre semejante ineptitud.

—Disculpe señor Vulturi, el chico logró escaparse, no contábamos con que maniobrara con tanta destreza el auto —contestó, realmente apenado por haber fallado en el encargo pendiente—. Para la próxima no tendrá oportunidad de escapar. Encontremos otra manera.

—Más te vale que encuentres otra manera y que sea definitiva, porque lo que menos pretendo es levantar sospechas.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse. Confíe en mi trabajo —le dijo el hombre tratando de calmar a Aro.

—No estás en la mejor posición para pedirme tal cosa. Acaban de permitir que un mocoso se les burlara en la cara —reprochó con la irá, burbujeando en él.

—Deme una semana y estará resuelto el trabajo —le pidió el hombre el plazo necesario para deshacerse de Jasper Cullen.

—Tienen cinco días —limitó Vulturi con un tono de voz exigente.

—Cuente con eso señor —dijo el hombre. Recibió por respuesta el tono de espera. Aro había finalizado la llamada sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no tenía casi tiempo de adaptar. La buena noticia que les traigo es... que a partir de hoy estoy libre, así que actualizare dos veces por semana, los Lunes y los Jueves.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

 _Edward y Jasper se pararon frente a frente, en medio de ring y entre ellos se encontraba Emmett que fungiría como el árbitro del encuentro._

 _Los contrincantes se miraron a los ojos y ambos movieron la cabeza de un hombro al otro para relajar los músculos y como si estuviesen sincronizados mordieron el bucal._

— _Bueno, ya saben las reglas. Prohibido tocarse los huevos, que necesitamos descendencia de los Cullen —Emmett ajustó el cronometro de su reloj de pulsera a tres minutos y segundos después dio la señal de inicio, retrocedió un par de pasos para dejar el área despejada._

 _El primero en pegar fue Jasper. Un golpe alto que fue a parar a la mandíbula de Edward que se cegó por un par de segundos, pero rápidamente esquivó el segundo golpe. Sabía que el defecto de Jasper en combate era ser impulsivo y quemar la energía al primer minuto, mientras que él la mantenía._


	34. Capítulo No 33

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 33**

Las voces de Emmett y Edward hacían eco en el gimnasio, mientras la Pantera arremetía con fuerza contra los protectores que el chico de los tatuajes tenía. En cada puño, patada, rodillazo o codazo descargaban adrenalina durante la práctica de Muay Thai.

—Pantera has perdido fuerza —Emmett le pedía más potencia a los ataques de Edward y le golpeaba la cabeza en contraataque con el protector.

Ambos se encontraban vestidos solo con shorts de combate, mientras se movían con destreza encima del ring boxeo.

Los tatuajes que adornaban el cuerpo de Emmett fulguraban ante el sudor y la vaselina que se aplicó previamente para que los golpes de su oponente resbalaran y no le pegara con tanta fuerza.

Edward pateaba insistentemente contra los costados de su primo mayor que le rehuía obligándolo a recorrer el ring.

—Estás huyendo, no seas maricón —aguijoneaba Edward riendo ahogado por el esfuerzo.

—No sabes más que patear, acércate, ponme la cara —hacía un ademán con el protector para que Edward se acercara.

Edward no le haría caso porque él se encontraba atento, pero esperaría el mínimo descuido para atacarlo y ganar el tercer asalto. En ese momento una de las vendas de los pies se le soltó y la pisó por lo que trastabillo, pero no cayó a la lona.

—Asegúrate esa mierda, no quiero que los créditos se los lleve el ring —pidió Emmett bajando la guardia.

Edward se dejó caer sentado. Se quitó los guantes y empezó a asegurar las vendas protectoras de sus pies, mientras sentía la energía bullir en su cuerpo. Cada latido que retumbaba en su anatomía era la adrenalina desbocada.

—Te ha llegado contrincante Pantera —acotó Emmett al ver que las puertas de cristal se corrían y aparecía Jasper.

—No he venido por ningún combate, estoy en papel de espectador —objetó Jasper acercándose al ring.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de poner toda su atención en asegurar las vendas y así darle tiempo a Emmett para que hablara con su hermano. Aunque la petición que estaba haciendo no la creía prudente.

—Que espectador ni que nada, ve a cambiarte, calientas un poco y subes —le pidió Emmett con un tono de mando.

—Emmett, no tengo ganas —contestó con apatía.

—No es que tengas ganas Jasper, te estoy ordenando que subas al puto ring y te des unos buenos golpes con Ed. —dijo de manera determinante.

— ¿Qué esperas conseguir con eso? —preguntó Edward elevando la mirada hacia su primo.

—Que se quiten las ganas de partirse la cara que se traen. Olviden las tetas que los traen de cabeza y vuelvan a ser los primos Cullen. No me metí antes por Carlisle, pero eso es lo que les hace falta y es lo que harán —sentenció quitándose los protectores y lanzándolos al suelo.

—Yo no voy a comportarme de esa manera Emmett —intervino Jasper que no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo tan absurdo.

—Lo vas a hacer ¿o le tienes miedo a Pantera? ¿Te has vuelto maricón ahora? —inquirió con la única intención de animarlo.

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Sabes que Pantera nunca ha sido pelea para mí —dijo con suficiencia.

Edward hizo un bufido de burla ante la estupidez que Jasper acababa de proferir.

—Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que no eres más fuerte que yo.

—De qué te sirve ser fuerte, si con mi rapidez no te dejo tiempo a que me toques —azuzó Edward ante la espina que acaba de clavarle Jasper.

—Bueno, yo quiero ver cuál de los dos tiene razón. Hagamos apuestas —solicitó Emmett, sabiendo que estaba logrando el cometido.

—Está bien, si yo gano… —empezó Edward a hablar, pero como Emmett sabía que, lo que su primo pediría a cambio del triunfo sería que Jasper dejara a la chica y eso verdaderamente era perder el tiempo decidió intervenir.

—Sexo femenino fuera de éste combate, incluyendo las apuestas. Que sea algo más emocionante.

—Si yo gano Edward tiene que cogerse a la poodle del vecino —dijo Jasper y se encaminó al baño del gimnasio. Emmett no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—Enfermo de mierda, eso no lo haré —rebatió Edward poniéndose de pie.

—Animales indefensos fuera de las apuestas —Emmett que se había adjudicado el papel de réferi intervino riendo.

—Entonces si yo gano, Jasper tiene que comprarme un yate y que sea con sus ahorros, no se vale usar el dinero del tío. Y que tenga helipuerto —si Edward no podía apostar lo que verdaderamente quería, entonces no se lo pondría fácil.

— ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer con un yate que tenga helipuerto? Para eso está el del viejo —inquirió Jasper regresando con su short de combate y agarrando una cuerda para empezar a calentar.

—Eso no es tu problema, decide si apuestas o no —refutó Edward poniéndose de pie y llevándose las manos a las caderas.

—Está bien, está bien, igual ganaré y tendrás que darme —Jasper se detuvo pensando en algo que verdaderamente le costara a Edward.

Emmett estaba disfrutando de la función que su hermano y primo estaban teniendo. Bajó del ring y buscó las vendas para proteger las manos de Jasper.

El chico rubio se sentó en uno de los pufs de cuero y su hermano empezó a vendarle las manos, asegurándola en las muñecas y pasando la venda entre los dedos. Él admiraba lo que Emmett hacía hasta que después de pensarlo, supo lo que quería apostar con Edward.

—Si yo gano —empezó a hablar ganándose la atención de Edward —. Correrá por tu cuenta mi cumpleaños, quiero que sea en el archipiélago Fernando de Noronha y que sea amenizado por Dimitri Vegas y Like Mike, así que ve buscando la manera de organizar todo.

Edward se quedó mirándolo y mentalmente le sacaba a pasear la madre a Jasper, pero no le dejaría ver que se la había puesto difícil.

Se alentó al hacerse creer que no tenía por qué organizar tal capricho, porque el único vencedor sería él y ya se veía paseando por todas las islas del Caribe en su yate el cual quería en color gris.

—Bien, de acuerdo… —dijo alzándose de hombros y Jasper le hizo una señal de alto, mientras Emmett empezaba a aplicarle en los hombros y brazos vaselina.

—Aún no he terminado —intervino Jasper—, dentro de eso tienes que lograr que el abuelo baile.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No! Eso no entra en la apuesta —se rehusó Edward completamente consciente que jamás lograría que el viejo Mícheál moviera un pie con la electrónica.

—Te la ha puesto difícil —se carcajeó Emmett, porque sabía que su abuelo paterno era muy estricto y no le gustaban ese tipo de celebraciones.

—Eso no lo acepto, te puedo organizar el puto cumpleaños y que los abuelos estén presentes, pero no que Mícheál baile.

—Está bien entonces que la abuela intente pinchar algo.

—Bien, trato hecho —acotó sin dudas porque estaba seguro que su abuela haría lo que él le pidiera, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—No se hable más, así que a calentar —ordenó Emmett a Jasper con unas palmadas en la espalda.

Jasper se puso de pie y agarró la cuerda iniciando la rutina de calentamiento con saltos de intervalos. Después de veinte minutos estaba preparado para dar inicio al combate en el cual apostaba un yate contra su fiesta de cumpleaños y si de algo estaba seguro era de que quería su celebración.

Edward y Jasper se pararon frente a frente, en medio de ring y entre ellos se encontraba Emmett que fungiría como el árbitro del encuentro.

Los contrincantes se miraron a los ojos y ambos movieron la cabeza de un hombro al otro para relajar los músculos y como si estuviesen sincronizados mordieron el bucal.

—Bueno, ya saben las reglas. Prohibido tocarse los huevos, que necesitamos descendencia de los Cullen —Emmett ajustó el cronometro de su reloj de pulsera a tres minutos y segundos después dio la señal de inicio, retrocedió un par de pasos para dejar el área despejada.

El primero en pegar fue Jasper. Un golpe alto que fue a parar a la mandíbula de Edward que se cegó por un par de segundos, pero rápidamente esquivó el segundo golpe. Sabía que el defecto de Jasper en combate era ser impulsivo y quemar la energía al primer minuto, mientras que él la mantenía.

Edward sintió otro golpe en el costado izquierdo y para esquivar alguna ráfaga se movió hacía su derecha. Adivinó las intenciones que tenía Jasper de bloquearle el camino al meterle la pierna, pero aprovechó ese pequeño error para darle un rodillazo en el costado izquierdo y un derechazo que esquivó ágilmente al bajarse; sin embargo no pudo escapar del uppercut que le esperaba.

Jasper utilizó un par de jab para tomar distancia y preocupar a Edward poniéndose a salvo, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento se dieron a la tarea de moverse por el ring.

—Eso es todo lo que tienen ¡que mariconazos! —Emmett instó manteniéndose al borde del ring y detrás de las cuerdas.

Edward respiró profundo y lentamente dejó salir todo el oxígeno, yendo en busca de su rival, con un combinado de jab y recto de derecha, pero al ser zurdo se le daba con mayor fuerza el jab. Atacó a Jasper, quien lo esperó con un crochet.

Ellos sabían que debían olvidar el dolor, y que mientras se estaban en el ring el dolor no existía. Sólo se debía pensar en los golpes que se daban, no en lo que se recibían.

Si pensaban en que los golpes dolerían, no podrían avanzar, porque al primer contacto estarían lamentándose ante el dolor, para lamentarse tendrían mucho tiempo. Durante tres minutos simplemente tenían que actuar y pegarse con fuerza y precisión.

Cuando los brazos empezaron a sentirse pesados, decidieron atacar con las piernas o combinando los ataques. El cansancio y la adrenalina hacía su trabajo. Sudor y latidos combinados, el aliento empezaba a quemarles las gargantas y la boca a secarse, pero no dejaban de golpearse, de darse hasta sentir que no podían más.

Se acercaron para una vez más estar a un palmo del atacante y dar la pelea. Por segundos se dieron con las ganas que se traían por lo sucedido los últimos días con Alice. Mientras Emmett los alentaba a que siguieran moliéndose a golpes.

A Jasper el cuerpo le temblaba y para no caer ante un golpe de Edward se aferró a él. Lo abrazo tratando de darle por los costados, pero su primo no hizo más que copiar su táctica. Ya no podían si quiera levantar los puños, los pulmones le dolían para respirar y el sudor los bañaba.

— ¡Ya! eso es todo lo que tienen —dijo Emmett subiendo al ring, satisfecho con lo que había logrado.

Se acercó a los combatientes y se dio a la tarea de separarlos, pero los dos lo sorprendieron al darle golpes y se le lanzaron encima tirándolo a la loneta. Donde los tres empezaron a darse golpes y reír como si fuesen unos niños.

— ¡Ya! El tiempo ha terminado —suplicó el árbitro al ser atacado.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes mariconazo —se burló Edward sin dejarlo ponerse en pie.

—Ven con papi Emmett que no te salvas, no te salvas —le decía Jasper y se quitaba los guantes.

—Se acabó. Vayan a bañarse, ya. Pedazos de mierdas —Emmett divertido ante los ataques de su hermano y primo.

Jasper y Edward no se detuvieron ante el pedido de Emmett. Siguieron con su ataque y sin ponerse de acuerdo volvían a ser los primos cómplices, más allá de cualquier inconveniente que comprometiera a mujeres.

Después de minutos de risas, juegos y las infaltables malas palabras, decidieron darle tregua a Emmett, y descansaron el tiempo necesario. Cada uno se fue a su habitación y se dieron una ducha. El mayor de los Cullen se había hospedado por ese día en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja.

En la soledad de su habitación Edward comprendió que no podía estar molesto con Jasper. Era su hermano, quien siempre lo había apoyado en todo. Fue quien lo instó a que buscara a Bella.

De cierta manera fue quien lo confrontó contra sus propios sentimientos y aunque odiase equivocarse, sabía que lo estaba. Que estaba siendo malditamente injusto y que Jasper tenía toda la razón para no comprenderlo, para sentirse completamente desconcertado ante su actitud y pensar cientos de cosas, porque estaba seguro de que si fuese él quien se encontrase en la situación de su primo, desconfiaría y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que le dieran una justificación totalmente creíble.

— ¡Llegó la pizza! —la voz de Garrett provenía desde la planta baja y no pudo evitar sonreír porque sabía que todo eso lo había preparado Emmett para que él no olvidara quien era su familia. Que no antepusiera a nadie más por encima de ellos.

Salió de su habitación y en el pasillo coincidió con Jasper, ambos se miraron por varios segundos al ver que llevaban puestos pantalones de algodón corte pescador en color negro y camisetas sin mangas blancas, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para vestir. Sólo negaron con las cabezas y rieron.

Jasper alcanzó a Edward y le pasó uno de los brazos por los hombros, lo pegó a su costado y le dio un golpe en el costado derecho.

—Te toca prepárame la fiesta.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que ganaste? —preguntó dándole un golpe en el abdomen.

—No tengo que decirlo, quedó claro.

—La decisión la tiene Emmett —Edward, guardó silencio por segundos y miró a su primo a los ojos.

Jasper le palmeó la espalda para que Edward supiera que había entendido. Sabía perfectamente que esa mirada de su primo era de disculpa, porque era la única manera de hacerlo; porque él nunca se había disculpado ante nadie. No de palabra porque al parecer le hería demasiado el orgullo o iba más allá. Quizás era que Samuel no sabía pedir disculpas, no sabía cómo aceptar sus equivocaciones.

Al bajar se encontraron a Emmett: con la caja de pizza y Garrett con dos six pack de Heineken.

—Hasta que al fin vuelven a unir los lazos de amistad —dijo Garrett riendo, sintiéndose feliz al ver a los primos unidos.

—Sí, después de que se dieron con todo —acotó Emmett con el orgullo por los cielos.

—Por cierto réferi de pacotilla ¿quién ganó el encuentro? —preguntó Jasper a su hermano.

—Fue un empate.

— ¿Cómo que fue un empate? —preguntó indignado—. Si claramente fui el vencedor.

—Sigue soñando primo —azuzó Edward.

—Ha sido un empate. He dicho, ¿acaso no confían en mi veracidad? —inquirió fingiendo congoja.

—Sí, tienes la misma veracidad que un dirigente político —acotó Edward en respuesta a Emmett, acercándose a Garrett y abrazándolo con verdadero afecto.

—Es que ya era hora hermano. Eso de estar enemistado por tonterías no es aceptable —acotó Garrett palmeándole la espalda a Edward.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que hermano? El hecho de que tu padre hubiese estado perdidamente enamorado de la tía Elizabeth, no te da el derecho de llamarlo hermano —intervino el mayor de los Cullen tratando de jugarle una broma a Garrett.

—Eso cuenta como que casi lo somos. Si hasta nos parecemos ¿o no? —preguntó Garrett, señalándose a ambos para que los primos vieran el parecido, mientras tenía a Edward abrazado y sin embargo no fue consciente de cómo se tensaba ante el comentario.

— ¡Mierda sí! Ahora que lo mencionas, sí se parecen y mucho —sacó Jasper sus propias conclusiones—. A ver pónganse de perfil.

—Bueno ya… mejor vamos a comer, que estoy que me como yo mismo —intervino Edward para salir de un tema que no le agradaba.

Se sentaron en el sofá y dejaron la pizza sobre la mesa de centro y empezaron a hablar de fútbol, tema de conversación que inició Edward.

Después de cenar se fueron al salón de entretenimiento donde se pusieron a jugar con el PlayStation durante horas, las cuales disfrutaron como cuando eran niños y pasaban los fines de semanas en la casa de Carlisle Cullen o Eleazar Denali.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero no tenía casi tiempo de adaptar. La buena noticia que les traigo, es que a partir de hoy estoy libre, así que actualizare dos veces por semana, los Lunes y los Jueves.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extendiendo el brazo y con cuidado lo quitaba de encima de su espalda y lo acostaba a su lado—. ¿Dónde está tu padre? —Edward hacía las preguntas y Liam rodó sobre su pequeño cuerpo y gateó para una vez más subirse a la espalda del chico._

 _Edward comprendió que el niño quería quedarse ahí. Con cuidado extendió la mano y agarró el teléfono móvil que reposaba sobre la almohada a su lado, donde lo había dejado entrada la madrugada después de conversar por mensajería con Bella._

 _Apenas tocó el círculo inferior en el móvil y éste reconoció su huella se desbloqueó e iluminó la pantalla. Tenía sólo un mensaje y se dispuso a revisarlo, mientras Liam creía que su espalda era un tambor._


	35. Capítulo No 34

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 34**

No sabía si los manotazos que estaba recibiendo en la cara eran parte del sueño, o de esa realidad a la cual no quería despertar por lo que se resistía a abrir los párpados.

Había programado su cuerpo para que descansara al menos ocho horas y estaba seguro que aún no cumplía ese tiempo.

Sin abrir los ojos, porque los sentía sumamente pesados se colocó boca abajo, pero entonces un peso sobre su espalda lo hizo desistir del sueño y ser consciente de que no estaba solo en su cama. De soslayo y sonriente divisó a quien osaba despertarlo de esa manera tan peculiar, pero la sonrisa se le congeló cuando su acompañante no era Bella que había irrumpido de su departamento. Era una cosa diminuta de quince meses.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extendiendo el brazo y con cuidado lo quitaba de encima de su espalda y lo acostaba a su lado—. ¿Dónde está tu padre? —Edward hacía las preguntas y Liam rodó sobre su pequeño cuerpo y gateó para una vez más subirse a la espalda del chico.

Edward comprendió que el niño quería quedarse ahí. Con cuidado extendió la mano y agarró el teléfono móvil que reposaba sobre la almohada a su lado, donde lo había dejado entrada la madrugada después de conversar por mensajería con Bella.

Apenas tocó el círculo inferior en el móvil y éste reconoció su huella se desbloqueó e iluminó la pantalla. Tenía sólo un mensaje y se dispuso a revisarlo, mientras Liam creía que su espalda era un tambor.

 _ **Pantera, necesito que cuides de Liam. Mañana debo regresar a Brasil y no quiero hacerlo sin cumplir la promesa que le hice a Rosalie de pasar un día inolvidable en la Gran Manzana. No te preocupes Liam come cualquier cosa, sin embargo en el refrigerador Rosalie te ha dejado un par de biberones y en el sofá de la sala están las cosas personales.**_

 _ **Emmett.**_

— ¿Qué mierda? —se preguntó realmente aturdido—. Me está jodiendo, esto tiene que ser una broma —masculló y una vez más se quitaba a Liam de la espalda.

Salió del lecho y marcó al número de su primo. Miles de improperios cruzaron por su cabeza en el momento en que la operadora le informaba que el número estaba fuera de servicio.

—Seguro está abajo y me quiere joder la vida… ¡Hey tú! Quédate ahí —le pidió al pequeño que trataba de ponerse de pie sobre la cama y ante el mandato de su tío se dejó caer sentado.

Sin colocarse camiseta y sólo con el pantalón del pijama en color rojo, se encaminó a la puerta, pero al ver que Liam una vez más intentaba ponerse en pie, regresó sobre sus pasos, lo bajó de la cama, y lo sentó en la alfombra.

—Aquí estarás más seguro.

Edward salió de la habitación y buscó con la mirada a su primo, pero no había señales de que alguien más estuviese en el departamento. Un bolso en colores azul cielo y blanco sobre el sofá le hicieron saber que esa pañalera contenía las cosas de Liam.

Bajó los últimos peldaños de la escalera aérea. Se dirigió casi corriendo a la cocina para verificar si estaban los biberones y por primera vez desde que vivía ahí, se golpeó el dedo pulgar de su pie derecho con el desnivel.

—La puta madre que lo parió —ahogó la exclamación ante el dolor. Y la pesadilla poco a poco se hacía realidad, al ver en el refrigerador los biberones y otro envase que parecía tener gelatina de cereza o fresa, o quién sabe qué coño de fruta artificial en color rojo sería.

Lanzó la puerta del refrigerador y se encaminó hasta el teléfono más cercano. Intentó una vez más con Emmett e igual el número le salía fuera de servicio. Dejó libre un pesado suspiro y la angustia se mezclaba con desesperación en su pecho. Se armó de valor y marcó a Jasper.

—No… no, esto no me puede estar pasando… —se lamentó cuando la operadora le informaba que su otro primo también había desaparecido del planeta—. Jasper contesta el maldito teléfono, apenas escuches este mensaje, corre al departamento hay una emergencia.

Se dejó caer sentado en el sofá tratando de cambiar su realidad con la mirada fija a la nada. Nunca le habían gustado los niños, podía verlos, hacerles unas bromas, pero no más de media hora, no más. Después de unos minutos y con la cabeza un poco fría, logró encontrar una nueva solución y llamó a una de las asistentes al servicio, que aunque tenía el día libre él le pagaría el triple si venía a hacerse cargo de Liam.

—Lo siento señor Cullen, no puedo. Es que hoy han venido mis nietos a la casa, no puedo dejarlos solos.

—Por favor —suplicó en un hilo de voz.

—Me da pena con usted, pero no está en mis manos, tengo que atender a los niños. Si mi hija regresa antes de tiempo puedo pasar por allá.

—Se lo agradecería, es una emergencia, yo no sé nada de niños. —Edward sentía las esperanzas perdidas y sólo quería darse topes contra la pared.

—No es tan difícil señor —le informó la señora al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Espero que no lo sea —dijo soltando un suspiro—. De todas maneras muchas gracias —colgó, y el llanto proveniente de la segunda planta del apartamento, le decía que desgraciadamente iba a ser difícil—. ¡Ya voy! —le informó al tiempo que se ponía de pie, se encaminó de regreso a la habitación y se encontró con el niño gateando hacía él—. Ven acá —le pidió cargándolo y por instinto lo arrullaba para que dejara de llorar, porque empezaba a desesperarlo y si no se callaba los dos terminarían en las mismas condiciones.

Sin que Liam dejara de llorar, regresó con él a la cocina y buscó uno de los biberones. De ahí se fue al salón de entretenimiento y encendió el televisor. Buscó entre los canales uno que llamara la atención del pequeño, pero ninguno parecía interesarle.

Le quitó la tapa al biberón y se lo entregó, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el niño al menos podía alimentarse por sí solo y esa fue la acción perfecta para que dejara de llorar. Al minuto Liam empezaba a darle importancia a lo que pasaban en el canal infantil.

Al menos había logrado distraerlo, pero él necesitaba su tiempo. No había dispuesto ocuparse con un niño cuando debía estar preparando la orden para le detención de Vulturi que le entregaría a la jueza.

Liam a veces se reía con las caricaturas, aunque él estaba seguro de que no entendía porque la programación estaba en inglés. Él mismo se vio sumergido en ese mundo de colores vivos y muñecos casi deformes, pero que empezaban de vez en cuando a hacerlo reír también. Tenía muchos años sin sentarse a ver caricaturas, tal vez unos quince o hasta más.

El niño fue quien le hizo saber que había terminado con su alimento, al entregarle el biberón, el que Edward colocó a un lado en el sofá y lo tapó. Pero la tranquilidad no sería eterna porque una vez más Liam se inquietaba, no lloraba pero sí quería bajarse de las piernas de Edward.

Él lo dejó bajar y que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero lo que Liam quería hacer, era quedarse ciego al pararse frente a la pantalla y tratar de agarrar a Sponge Bob.

—No… no ven acá, te quemarás las retinas —Edward lo agarraba por la cintura y lo alejaba del televisor, pero el niño no podía entender qué era lo que su tío quería decirle. Él sólo era manipulado por la curiosidad y apenas su tío se descuidaba gateaba nuevamente hasta la esponja amarilla con grandes dientes que hablaba.

Edward en vista de que era imposible alejarlo del televisor, decidió apagarlo y salir del salón de entretenimiento. Una vez más Liam rompía en llanto y le tocaba adivinar qué era lo que necesitaba para callarlo.

—Emmett me ha tirado un camión de mierda encima —murmuró mientras el niño no dejaba de llorar. En ese momento vio las llaves de uno de los autos, la agarró y empezó a agitarlas en el aire con eso captando la atención del pequeño que gracias al cielo dejaba de llorar.

Necesitaba ayuda, porque apenas llevaba media hora con el niño y ya le dolía la cabeza. No podía siquiera imaginarse lo que sería el resto del día.

Lo sentó en el sofá y le dejó las llaves. Agarró el teléfono y una vez más llamó a Emmett. Obtuvo el mismo resultado, tuvo que contener su rabia tensando la mandíbula y apretando el teléfono, para no estrellarlo contra la pared.

Se daba suaves golpes en la frente con el teléfono inalámbrico y al parecer eso le hizo surgir una última idea. Su última opción y estaba seguro que no lo dejaría solo con ese gran conflicto.

Después de que repicara tres veces, atendía el teléfono y él mentalmente soltaba un aleluya, presintiendo que lograría alivianar la carga que sería cuidar de Liam él solo.

—Hola, ¿estás ocupada? —preguntó olvidando el protocolo ante el momento que estaba viviendo.

—Te estoy siendo infiel con Robbie Williams. —Bella no podía ocultar la picardía en su voz.

—Puedes decirle a Robbie que termine lo que están haciendo él solo, porque te necesito… Bells, tengo una emergencia —Edward sabía que si hubiese estado en otra situación habría seguido el juego de Bella, pero no era el mejor momento.

— ¿Pasó algo? —ante las palabras de Edward a ella se le activó inmediatamente una alarma interna—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, pero necesito que vengas… es urgente Bells.

—Está bien, voy para allá ¿seguro qué estás bien? —preguntaba y salía de la cama con destino al closet.

—Sí, estoy bien, no es nada grave, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

—Ya me estoy vistiendo —informó mientras se colocaba un jean desgastado, siendo lo primero que agarró de su ropa informal—. En unos minutos estoy contigo.

—Gracias menina —dijo y soltó un suspiro de alivio sintiendo que Bella le acababa de salvar la vida.

La palabra menina le quedó haciendo eco en los oídos y cada vez que se repetía legiones de mariposas hacían fiesta en su estómago. Agarró una sudadera blanca con las letras NYC en color fucsia extremadamente llamativo y una botas hunter negras.

Sin ningún tipo de maquillaje agarró una liga e hizo una cola de caballo alta, no estaba en ella salir a la calle de manera tan informal, pero su instinto le pedía que se diese prisa. Agarró las lleves de su Pegaso y bajó.

Edward le brindaba toda su atención a Liam, que más de una vez había lanzado las llaves al suelo y lo tenía como si fuese el perro que iba tras la pelota.

—Liam, las tiras otra vez y no las voy a recoger —le advirtió cuando se las entregaba por quinta vez.

El niño agitó en sus manos las llaves entreteniéndose con el sonido que provocaban al chocarse, pero más le gustaba que su tío se las pasara, por lo que una vez más las tiró al suelo.

—Bueno ahí se quedan, yo no voy a agarrarlas —le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Los labios del niño se fruncieron haciendo una media luna y empezó a hacer pucheros.

—No Liam, no vas a llorar. No puedes hacerlo cada diez minutos, está bien —dijo levantándose y recogiendo las llaves—. Aquí tienes.

El niño no quiso agarrarlas y rompió en llanto una vez más. Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se la frotó con desesperación.

—Hice algo malo verdad —dijo elevando la mirada al cielo—. Ven aquí Liam. Si no te callas te voy a meter en el ascensor y te dejaré ahí —una vez más lo cargaba y se ponía de pie.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrían mostrándole a su salvación, pero los ojos de Bella estuvieron a punto de desorbitarse al verlo con el niño en brazos y el paso que había dado fuera del elevador lo retrocedió como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—Bells, espera —pidió él adelantando varios pasos mientras Liam seguía llorando—. Por favor.

Bella pudo ver la agonía en Edward y más allá de su temor a los niños, sobretodo, llorones: no pudo marcharse. En ese momento la súplica de su fiscal hizo polvo sus preceptos. Se armó de valor y acortó la distancia que la alejaba de sus deseos y sus miedos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras un nudo se le aferraba a la garganta y no la dejaba respirar normalmente.

—Un niño —le hizo saber, mientras lo mecía en sus brazos para que dejara de llorar—. Es mi sobrino, el hijo de Emmett.

—Sé que es el hijo de Emmett —hablaba y Edward le entregaba al niño y ella renuente, muy renuente lo cargaba—. ¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde están sus padres?

—Han desaparecido del planeta, necesitaban el día según Emmett.

—Y ¿por qué has permitido que te lo dejaran?… Edward es que no sabes nada de niños y definitivamente yo tampoco —dijo casi desesperada.

—Yo no lo permití, me lo dejaron sin consultarme. Me lo dejaron mientras dormía —Edward se encaminó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Agarró uno de los envases que contenía la gelatina.

—Liam, no llores... —Bella hablaba con el niño tratando de calmarlo y se dirigió a Edward—. ¿Por qué no deja de llorar? —se ubicó en el sofá y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

—No lo sé, seguro tiene hambre —informó Edward sentándose al lado de Bella y le tendía la gelatina.

—Edward… —ella le dedicó una mirada, trató de no reírse pero no pudo retenerlo—. Para comer gelatina se necesita una cuchara —le informó mirándolo con cariño a los ojos. Su fiscal era un fiasco cuando se trataba de atender a alguien.

—Mierda, la olvidé —se puso de pie rápidamente y fue en busca de la cuchara.

Bella trataba de entretener a Liam al mover las piernas y lo hacía rebotar, acción que hizo menguar el llanto en el niño y miraba con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas a la chica.

—Ya no llores… —le pidió retirándole con uno de los pulgares una lagrima que corría por la mejilla sonrosada del pequeño—. ¿Quieres gelatina? —preguntó mostrándole el envase y el pequeño no mostraba ningún interés, por el contrario en sus ojos se reflejaban grande interrogantes.

En ese momento llegó Edward, una vez más se sentó al lado de Bella. Le quitó la gelatina, la destapó y le ofreció al niño que empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Creo que no quiere… —dijo Bella ante lo evidente.

— ¿Entonces por qué lloraba? —preguntó sin comprender la actitud de su sobrino.

—Cualquiera al verte la cara llora —acotó Bella y adoró el gesto de niño malcriado en la cara de Edward. Se dejó llevar por sus instintos, le posó una de las manos sobre la mejilla y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

—Sé que sólo quieres joderme la vida —murmuró contra los labios de Bella y le guiñó un ojo con astucia.

—Siempre logro hacerlo —contestó sonriente y le dio otro beso, apenas toque de labios—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Ya logramos que dejara de llorar.

— ¿Logramos? —preguntó con burla—. Será que yo lo logré —le informó Bella con autosuficiencia.

—Lo he logrado en dos oportunidades, pero después de unos minutos, cuando no le dejas hacer lo que le da la gana arma el show nuevamente.

—Si es porque no le dejas hacer lo que le da la gana, entonces no quedan duda que es un Cullen. Tenemos que entretenerlo.

—Vestirme de payaso no me va —le aclaró Edward colocando la gelatina sobre la mesa de centro.

—No creo que haya que llegar a los extremos, ya ves que no es tan difícil —le hizo saber a Edward y dirigió la mirada al niño—. Verdad que no es difícil mantenerte contento Liam, es lindo… —dijo sonriendo de manera inconsciente.

—Es un Cullen, qué esperabas —dijo pasándole uno de los brazos por encima de los hombros y pegándola hacia él.

— ¿Liam, sabías que tu tío tiene graves problemas de autoestima? —Bella hablaba con el pequeño que sonreía atraído por el color de ojos de Bella.

—Si tratas de ponerme en mal con mi sobrino, pierdes el tiempo porque no te está entendiendo. A menos que le hables en portugués.

Bella soltó un bufido sintiendo que cada palabra que le había dicho al niño había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero la reacción de Liam al dejarle descansar la cabeza sobre el pecho fue un consuelo y despertó en ella una sensación de calidez y pertenencia.

—Liam, isto é meu, é a minha menina —le dijo Edward al niño y le apretaba de manera juguetona una mejilla, sintiéndose estúpidamente celoso por su sobrino.

El pequeño empezó a negar con la cabeza y se aferraba a Bella, mientras reía con la pillería que había heredado del padre.

Bella sólo entendió el nombre del niño y la palabra menina, esa bendita palabra que empezaba a gustarle demasiado. Edward seguía hablándole en portugués a Liam y ella anhelaba entender un poco, al menos un poco de ese idioma para poder ser partícipe del momento y él corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, al ver lo hermosa que se le veía la sonrisa a Edward, una nunca antes vista.

—Mejor lo cargo yo —dirigió sus palabras hacia Bella, porque veía a Liam muy cómodo entre los brazos de su mujer y aunque fuese un niño no le agradaba que descansara la cabeza sobre la turgencia de los senos de su diseñadora.

—No, déjalo aquí. Está bien, mejor no inventes porque puedes hacerlo llorar de nuevo.

—En vista de que me han suplantado —se puso de pie y agarró el envase que contenía la gelatina—. Entonces voy a distraerme un poco.

— ¿A dónde vas? Edward sólo vine a ayudarte, no piensas dejarme la carga a mi sola —al ver que el chico se encaminaba a la cocina.

—No quieres que te ayude.

—Sólo que no es necesario que lo cargues, porque podrías inquietarlo una vez más, pero no por eso tienes que dejarme sola con el niño.

—Está bien no te dejaré sola, yo voy a practicar un poco si quieres puedes venir —salió de la cocina y su destino era el gimnasio.

Bella se puso de pie y con Liam en brazos se encaminó. Definitivamente no tenía la experiencia en cargar niños. Lo colocó a ahorcajadas por su costado izquierdo.

Con un brazo le aseguraba por la cintura y con la mano desocupada lo tomaba por uno de los pequeños muslos.

Edward la esperó y una vez más le pidió ayudarla con el niño. Bella cedió y Liam se mantuvo calmado, divertido en como su tío miraba a la chica a su lado.

Al llegar, Bella se sentó a un extremo en el parqué de madera y Edward dejó a Liam a su lado, para después encaminarse al amplificador de sonido y colocar la lista de reproducción de sus prácticas de capoeira.

La samba empezó a inundar el ambiente a un volumen moderado para no aturdir al niño.

— ¿Sabes bailar samba? —preguntó Bella ante el ritmo tropical que colmaba el lugar.

Edward no dio respuesta, sólo empezó a bailar delante de ella. Movía sus pies y las caderas como el incitante baile lo exigía. Bella recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de Edward. Los movimientos de las caderas de él retumbaban en el vientre de ella, así como la boca repentinamente se le secó.

—Seguro que puedes hacerlo también —le dijo pausando los movimientos de su corta presentación. Antes de que Bella pudiese dar una respuesta Liam empezaba a aplaudir, arrancándole carcajadas a Edward y Bella, quien también aplaudió. El chico agradeció con una reverencia y una amplia sonrisa.

Edward instó al niño a que se pusiese de pie y lo ayudó a mover al ritmo de la samba, sin que la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios desapareciera. Mientras Bella admiraba encantada lo hermoso e increíble que se veía su fiscal con el niño y para animar más el momento empezó a aplaudir.

—Inténtalo Bells —le pidió Edward y ella sin siquiera pensarlo se quitó las botas que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. Las colocó a un lado y se puso de pie. Respiró profundo y soltó lentamente el oxígeno. Empezó a sacudir las piernas para relajarlas y aunque a Edward le causara gracia y moría por reírse al ver a Bella calentando para bailar samba, no lo hacía porque eran más poderosas las ganas de verla moverse al ritmo tropical.

Bella hizo el paso inicial y movió los pies y las caderas, pero sabía que no llevaba la sangre caliente en la venas y que parecía una muñeca de plomo, por lo que ella misma soltó la carcajada ante la vergüenza de espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo.

Edward dejó a Liam sentado en el suelo y se puso de pie al lado de ella, indicándole los pasos y Bella lo seguía pero en segundos él la dejaba atrás.

—No… definitivamente no. Esto no es lo mío, puedo defenderme de otra manera con el baile, montar una coreografía, pero con esto no puedo —dijo Bella riendo ante la vergüenza que sentía, no le quedaba más que burlarse de ella misma.

—Si no lo haces tan mal, sólo tienes que practicar —le dijo Edward—. Sigue una vez más.

—No Ed, sólo estoy haciendo el ridículo.

—Pero si no prácticas, nunca aprenderás.

—Bien practicaré, lo haré en mi casa y cuando esté preparada te mostraré, por ahora no. No quiero seguir haciendo el ridículo delante de ti. —Bella hablaba pero su mirada se ancló en una de las manos de Edward que se posó al lado derecho de su cadera y él empezó a caminar rodeándola como una pantera que estudiaba a su presa, la mano la deslizaba por la pretina del jean, hasta que él se detuvo detrás de ella.

—Nada de lo que hagas para mí es ridículo —murmuró en el oído asaltándola con sigilo—. Mueve un poco las piernas Bells —le pidió y él con las manos en las caderas le indicaba como moverse.

Bella una vez más hizo el intento, pero fue más difícil porque no podía evitar el nerviosismo que Edward creaba en ella con su cercanía.

En un movimiento inesperado él le llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza y le hizo bajar el torso. Ella por instinto lo hizo, y él como si fuese su propia sombra se le pegaba, podía sentir los muslos de Edward contra los de ella. Su pelvis acoplada a la de ella y aunque llevase jeans sentía el miembro de Edward, así como el pecho contra su espalda y la respiración de él erizándole cada vello en su nuca.

Él la guió e hizo con el cuerpo de ambos media luna hasta que los torsos se levantaron y quedaron nuevamente erguidos. Ella podía sentirlo latir contra sus nalgas y era algo demasiado perceptible, por lo que se giró y en un movimiento rápido tomó la pretina del pantalón de chándal e hizo una ventana para sus ojos. Bella abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera de agua al ver el pene semi erecto de Edward.

—No llevas ropa interior —murmuró sintiéndose extrañamente sorprendida.

—Sabes que así duermo —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Bella sabía que Edward podía dormir con pijama pero sin ropa interior. Soltó la pretina y la elástica se estrelló contra el vientre del chico que no pudo evitar soltar una queja.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos—. Estamos de niñeros —le recordó ladeando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Liam jugando con los cordones de sus zapatos.

—Sé que estamos de niñeros y no tienes la puta idea de cuánto me estoy controlando para no cogerte aquí mismo. Me tienes loco Bells, me has hecho dependiente de tu sexo, no hay mejor melodía para mí que la de tus gemidos, esos que me regalas cada vez que te acaricio o me muevo dentro de ti…

—Cállate —le suplicó y le tapaba la boca con una de sus manos, porque si seguía hablándole de esa manera no iba a poder controlarse y ya los muslos le temblaban.

—Bien, entonces no hablo y sólo me limito a mirarte y dejar que mi mente vuele.

—Eres más peligroso que sádico en convento, así que yo mejor me largo de aquí —se alejó un par de pasos y cargó al niño.

—Bells… —Edward no podía contener la risa ante las palabras de Bella—. Tampoco es para tanto, te he dicho que me estoy controlando.

—Pero no me ayudas a que yo lo haga… —se encaminó con el niño en brazos a un lugar seguro.

Edward decidió darle un poco de espacio a Bella para que mermara en ella la excitación y porque él también lo necesitaba. Debía bajar un poco los deseos que se despertaban en él. Invirtió el tiempo haciendo algunos ejercicios de respiración y estirando un poco el cuerpo.

Bella se encontraba en la cocina con Liam. Le ofreció nuevamente la gelatina pero no la quiso. El niño señaló hacia el refrigerador, evidentemente quería algo de ahí pero ella no lograba entenderle y se paseó por varios alimentos hasta que dio con un yogurt.

—Esto no te va a gustar —le advirtió, pero sabía que Liam no le entendía y antes de que pensara que era que no quería darle y se pusiera a llorar, prefirió que él mismo al probarlo se negara a comerlo.

Agarró una cuchara y sentó al niño sobre la barra, ella lo hizo en un banco alto y por primera vez en la vida alimentaba a alguien. Al probarlo Liam arrugó la cara, sin embargo la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando le pidió más.

Bella no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que llevaba la cuchara a la boca del niño y era una experiencia bonita, algo que también le divertía.

Al terminar con el yogurt, la boca del pequeño evidenciaba que había comido y Bella reía al ser una marioneta de la ternura.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward sorprendido al ver el rostro del niño lleno de yogurt.

—Ha comido… —dijo Bella y se puso de pie, para ir en busca de una servilleta—. Creo que más que servilletas lo que necesita es un baño, porque…

—No me digas que se ha… —los ojos de Edward amenazaban con desorbitarse pero antes de que terminara de hablar Bella intervino.

—Hasta ahora no me ha dado ningún mal olor, pero sí creo que ese pañal está muy pesado.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? —preguntó y la súplica vibraba en su voz.

— ¡Hey! No soy tu servicio, no me estás pagando por esto y yo no tengo la mínima idea de cómo cambiar un pañal.

—No te preocupes, el pago lo arreglamos después —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y provocándola una vez más al morderse el labio inferior.

—Andas como adolescente en pleno desarrollo.

—Me alborotas la testosterona, no puedo hacer nada — dijo y se fue hasta el sofá donde estaba el bolso con las cosas de Liam—. Por cambiar el pañal no te preocupes, aprendí de mi tío que todo lo que necesitas saber lo encuentras en tutoriales en youtube.

—Pues es tu sobrino no el mío, te lo dejaron al cuido a ti. Cumple con tu responsabilidad, que toda la vida no vas a estar tras tu exclusivo escritorio en la torre. —cargó al niño y se lo entregó a Edward.

—Bells… Bella por favor, sólo ayúdame con esto, no puedo ser de la noche a la mañana, la niñera, la famosa ¿cómo se llama la bendita mujer?

—Jo Frost —contestó Bella elevando una ceja, un gesto de supremacía que Edward secretamente adoraba.

—No puedo ser la tal Jo, cuando en mi vida he interactuado con niños.

—Está bien, te ayudaré —dijo y agarró el bolso que colgaba del hombro de Edward y se encaminó escaleras arriba.

Llegaron a la habitación de Edward y Bella dejó el bolso sobre la cama. Lo abrió y sacó las cosas que creía que necesitaría.

—Ponlo en la cama —le pidió a Edward y él casi inmediatamente dejó al niño donde Bella le había pedido.

—Ve y busca, para ver el tutorial —le ordenó mientras le quitaba los zapatos a Liam.

Cuando Edward regresó con la portátil, ya Bella había casi desvestido en su totalidad a Liam, que se encontraba entretenido con un juguete que ella encontró dentro del bolso.

—Quitarle el pañal no es difícil, lo difícil es la sorpresa —dijo Edward haciendo una mueca divertida.

—No te encontrarás con sorpresa, bueno no hay mal olor —dijo ella desabrochando el pañal—. Ves no hay nada, ahora vamos a bañarlo. Trae sus cosas de baño.

—Lo bueno es que no es tan pequeño y puede mantenerse en pie. No corre el riesgo de que se nos ahogue en la bañera —comentó el chico mientras leía las etiquetas de los productos de baño.

Bella colocó a Liam en la bañera y Edward la puso a llenar. La travesía del baño del niño, no fue tan difícil, pero sí terminaron más mojados de lo que deberían.

Mientras Edward secaba a su sobrino Bella se colocaba una camiseta de su fiscal, y era eso lo único porque si se dejaba el jean y la sudadera terminaría resfriándose. Al regresar a la habitación ya Edward había secado a Liam y sacado del bolso el pañal.

Colocaron el vídeo tutorial que les explicaba cómo colocar un pañal y les llevó un poco más de tiempo. La diferencia fue que ellos se guiaron de cómo colocarle el pañal a un recién nacido y Liam quería rodar sobre la cama, pero después de que Edward lo inmovilizara Bella logró colocarle el pañal, y ambos soltaron exclamaciones de júbilo ante lo logrado.

— ¿Te puedes quedar unos minutos con él mientras me baño? —indagó Edward al tiempo que guardaba las cosas no utilizadas en el bolso y despejaba la cama.

—Sí, ve a bañarte —le concedió y ella se subía a la cama para seguir entreteniendo al pequeño.

Edward se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, y otro en la barbilla.

—Gracias, si no hubieses venido juro que me habría lanzado por la ventana.

—No seas dramático —una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios y trataba de asimilar el dulce gesto que acababa de demostrar Edward.

Él se fue al baño y ella se quedó con el niño que estaba jugando con una especie de rompecabezas de luces, algo muy llamativo, pero a los segundos lo lanzó al suelo y rodó sobre su cuerpo pegándose a Bella, hundiendo la cara en medio de los senos de la chica.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó en un susurro y le acariciaba la espalda con la yema de los dedos, dejándose llevar por la ternura que Liam despertaba en ella, pero a los segundos se dio cuenta que el pequeño al parecer lo que quería era dormir y no que lo amamantaran.

Ella se acostó completamente en la cama y siguió acariciándole la espalda, por instinto le dio un beso en la cabeza, seguido de otro y otro prácticamente hechizada ante el olor que desprendía el niño.

En voz muy baja empezó a cantarle al niño para que se durmiera más rápido.

A Bella le parecía que en Liam causaba efecto y aunque estaba segura que no entendía la letra. La melodía de la voz de ella sí lo arrullaba, por lo que seguía entonando la canción.

Edward terminó de bañarse y salió con la toalla alrededor de las caderas para ir al closet y cambiarse. Desde el quicio de la puerta del baño escuchó el murmullo y no pudo dar un paso más al ver la más hermosa escena que alguna vez hubiese presenciado. Bella se encontraba acostada de espaldas a él y abrazando a Liam.

Verla de esa manera hizo que los latidos del corazón se le desbocaran y una extraña pero hermosa sensación se le instalaba en el pecho. En silenció la admiraba y la escuchaba cantar, la letra no era una de cuna precisamente.

Él se encaminó, tratando de no interrumpir ese oasis en el desierto, esa maravilla en el mundo. Bordeó la cama y se puso frente a ella, quien pausó lo que estaba cantando. Edward se acostó frente a Bella y en medio quedó Liam.

—Nunca había escuchado esa canción, es muy bonita la letra —dijo él en voz baja.

—Lo siento, es que no me sé canciones de cuna —contestó ella esquivándole la mirada.

— ¿Puedes seguir cantando? —más que una pregunta era un ruego—. Por favor.

Bella apenas asintió en silencio y con la mirada en Liam siguió con el tema, sin embargo mentalmente tenía una gran batalla, porque sabía que la letra de ese tema la hacía identificarse y de alguna manera era lo que quería decirle a Edward, pero que no encontraba el valor para hacerlo y estaba segura que él predecía lo que pasaba en ella. Se armó de valor y siguió, tal vez en su inútil intento de seguir manteniendo una coraza y tratar de demostrarle a él que eso no le afectaba.

Bella trataba de mantener la melodía y Edward llevó una de sus manos y apenas con la yema de sus dedos empezó acariciarle el rostro, tan suave como los primeros copos de nieve de la primera nevada, de manera apenas perceptible pero con el poder para voltearle el mundo del revés.

Bella prosiguió con la canción y Edward seguía regalándole tiernas y suaves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos. Se paseó por cada contorno de su rostro, le delineó las cejas, los labios que debía admitir temblaron bajo el sutil toque.

Una vida le pareció desde el momento en que con uno de sus dedos se ubicó en medio de sus cejas y bajó por el tabique hasta la punta de la nariz y ella no tenía la fortaleza para mirarlo, su vista la anclaba en el rostro dormido del niño, sin embargo podía sentir la cálida mirada de él siguiendo el más etéreo de sus movimientos.

Había terminado con la canción y aun así no se atrevía a mirarlo porque sentía las lágrimas arremolinársele en la garganta. Era una cobarde y en ese preciso instante tenía la certeza de que así era.

Edward le acarició el borde de la oreja y bajó lentamente por su cuello. Se paseó por la clavícula y en el hombro le regaló caricias circulares, esas que despertaban cosquillas y devoción.

Siguió por su brazo con la misma paciencia que lo había hecho hasta el momento. Llegó hasta su mano y la instó a que la elevara. Ella lo hizo. No podía negarse cuando era la marioneta de la ternura que Edward le prodigaba. Puso la palma de su mano contra la de ella y su mirada encontró el valor para mirar el toque y con infinito cuidado él entrelazaba sus dedos a los de ella.

—Estoy aquí para llenar perfectamente los espacios entre tus dedos —murmuró Edward desviando la mirada del agarre y buscando la de Bella, pero ella no se atrevía a mostrarle el alma—. Bells yo quiero escucharte, quiero… —un llamado a la puerta interrumpió las palabras de Edward, quien maldijo mentalmente y no pudo evitar sentirse desprotegido en el momento en que Bella rompió el agarre.

—Un momento —se levantó, se quitó la toalla y se la lanzó a Bella para que se cubriera. Nunca podría comprender ese momento en el cual primero pasó por la mente cubrir las piernas de su diseñadora a su propia desnudez.

Entró al cuarto de closet y a los minutos salió con una bermuda y una camiseta sin mangas y al abrir la puerta, Emmett una vez más le arruinaba el día.

— ¿Aún vive mi hijo? —preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Está durmiendo —contestó secamente.

—Entonces haz hecho un excelente trabajo como padre, y tanto pánico que le tienes Pantera —le colocó una mano en uno de los hombros y buscaba con su mirada el interior de la habitación.

— ¿Quién coño te dijo que yo quería vivir tal experiencia? Te salió de lujo la gracia —le hizo saber y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Bella en la cama, pero ella ya no estaba.

—Agradece que te la estoy brindando y no te llega de la nada cuando te toque.

Edward sabía que Bella se estaba cambiando por lo que le concedió el paso al interior de su habitación a su primo.

Emmett entró y se fue directo a la cama donde el niño se encontraba dormido boca abajo. Se acostó a un lado y como el padre orgulloso que era, lo admiraba sintiendo que la vida se le quedaba en cada tierna caricia que le prodigaba a su hijo.

Bella salió del cuarto de closet y ver a Emmett con el niño era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Él no parecía ser un padre entregado, pero ahí estaba consintiendo al pequeño dormido, contradiciendo cualquier paradigma impuesto a consecuencia de la personalidad que demostraba de manera superficial. El hombre de los tatuajes que parecía ser rudo, era un manso cordero ante la ternura de un niño.

—Hola —Bella salió vestida con el jean y la sudadera; saludó para hacerse notar.

—Suponía que no habías hecho el trabajo solo —Emmett se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia Bella—. Hola ¿cómo estás? —le hizo la pregunta al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien, en plan de rescate —contestó tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, pero aún sentía los vestigios de esa vulnerabilidad a la cual se estaba exponiendo y que Emmett interrumpió.

—Gracias por cuidar de Liam, porque seguro el Pantera lo hubiese lanzado por la ventana.

—Admito que no soy dada a los niños, primera vez que interactúo con uno por tanto tiempo, y tu hijo se ha portado muy bien.

—Ya tendrás la oportunidad cuando tengas los tuyos y comprobarás que no es tan difícil.

—No siento apuro por comprobar que tanto instinto maternal pueda tener. Tal vez en unos siete u ocho años, mientras me iré preparando psicológicamente para tal responsabilidad —Bella expuso sus planes y le dedicó una significativa mirada a Edward.

—Para eso no hay edad, es cuando toque. Claro siempre es bueno planificarlos.

—De eso estoy completamente segura, el día que quiera un hijo será planificado, algo que verdaderamente quiera.

—Ya sabes Pantera, cuidado con esos preservativos —Emmett desvió la mirada a Edward para hacerle la divertida advertencia.

—Todo está bajo control —Edward contestó y ancló su mirada en Bella.

—Bueno yo debo irme, sé que Liam quedará a salvo —intervino Bella—. Espero tengas un feliz viaje.

—Gracias Bella, yo espero tenerte muy pronto por Brasil. Te llevaré a Ipanema y ver qué tan buena puedes ser en kitesurf. Estoy seguro que Rosalie se desvivirá por enseñarte, también quiero ver que tono de rojo agarra Edward de celos cuando seas la sensación de los cariocas.

Bella no pudo evitar reír de buena gana ante la propuesta de Emmett, aunque lastimosamente en Edward no notaba el mismo entusiasmo. Se encontraba extrañamente taciturno.

—Para los deportes extremos soy un poco cobarde, sin embargo acepto la invitación —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que le hacía brillar los ojos.

—Entonces iré preparando todo para tenerte por allá cuanto antes.

—Gracias —se despidió y se encaminó antes de llegar a la puerta se acercó a Edward—. En un rato te llamo —le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar.

Edward empezaba a conocer esa actitud en Bella. Estaba tratando de huir, alejarse y no exponerse al momento que estaban teniendo antes de que Emmett interrumpiera. Sin siquiera pensarlo salió de la habitación tras su diseñadora.

Bella apenas salió apresuró el paso. Quería salir de ahí y poder sentirse segura nuevamente. Encontrar un lugar donde los latidos de su corazón dejaran de amenazar con reventarle el pecho.

Casi corrió escaleras abajo y con la misma desesperación que se apoderaba de sus nervios. Corrió hasta el gimnasio con manos temblorosas se colocó las botas y salió, pero su mala suerte siempre se imponía y se encontró a Edward.

Quiso desaparecer, que le cayera un meteorito encima o que de una maldita vez sus miedos más grandes se hicieran polvo, porque sabía lo que Edward quería decirle, pero tenía miedo, no quería escucharlo, porque no sería la voz de Edward la que escucharía, sabía que la voz de él se teñiría por esa a la que odiaba y temía.

Edward no le dio tregua. Utilizó su cuerpo agitado por la discreta persecución y la acorraló, sin aviso la pegó a la pared, sofocándola con su anatomía.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó. Lo hizo con arrebato, con pasión, pero no con rudeza, lo hizo con intensidad y necesidad. Hurgaba con la lengua en su boca, chupaba sus labios con éxtasis y los obligaba a ambos a forzar las respiraciones. En un contacto tan íntimo contra una pared como si estuviesen escondiéndose del mundo, pero el problema en Bella no era el mundo exterior, sus demonios rugían internamente.

Con la respiración agitada ante la falta de oxígeno, pero aún con la necesidad del beso latiendo en los labios. Edward rompió el contacto y se alimentaba con succionar brevemente los labios de Bella.

— ¿Todo está bien? —murmuró con el pecho agitado. Los ojos cerrados y su frente contra la de Bella, rozando la punta de su nariz contra la de ella—. Dime que todo está bien Bells.

—Está bien, todo está bien —contestó Bella regalándole a la punta de sus dedos la aspereza divina de la barba de Edward—. Debo irme, tengo la clase pendiente con la señora Cope —explicó sin ella tampoco atreverse a abrir los ojos.

—Está noche dormiré contigo. Necesito la fuerza que tú me das, debo recargarme para mañana, no será un día fácil.

— ¿Tendrás mucho trabajo? ¿Algún caso importante? —preguntó alejándose un poco para poder respirar mejor.

—Por el que he estado trabajando casi toda mi vida.

— ¿Algún día me contarás? —Bella hizo la pregunta con plena consciencia de que Edward se refería al caso de su madre.

—Algún día lo haré, te lo he prometido, sólo que las promesas no son fáciles de cumplir.

—No te presionaré, no soy la más indicada para hacerlo. Ahora debo irme —a ciegas buscó una vez más los labios de Edward y le dio el beso de despedida.

Se alejó y Edward no se movió del lugar, él se quedó con la mirada al espacio vacío que ella acababa de dejar.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

— **Liam, isto é meu, é a minha menina: —** **Liam** **,** **esto es mío** **,** **es** **mi chica.**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _No hay nada que disculpar. Ed, él pasó por un gran trauma, vio a sus padres morir, según lo que me informaron era pirómano y sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que jugaba con fuego y causó el accidente… —pausó sus palabras y dejó libre un suspiro mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos—. A consecuencia de eso sufre de pirofobia. Aunque se la han tratado y he estado al tanto de eso, no consigue vencer ese temor pero al menos logra controlarlo. Recuerdo que apenas lo tuve aquí en Brasil se sumía en ataques de pánico y sólo a consecuencia de las altas temperaturas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado y siendo un niño de ocho años, me costaba tratar con él, de hecho tenía el problema con Jasper. Llevaba poco tiempo de haberme separado, de una relación que alargué por más de un año, traté de salvarla por el bien de mis hijos, pero llegó el momento en que ya no se pudo hacer nada y fue… fue difícil porque no había manera de hacerle entender a Jasper que esa separación nada tenía que ver con él… y en muy poco tiempo, en mi cama se sustituyó el cuerpo de una mujer por la de dos niños y amanecía en medio de charcos de orina._


	36. Capítulo No 35

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 35**

 **"La obra humana más bella, es la de ser útil al prójimo."**

 **Sófocles**

El océano atlántico con su inexorable belleza bañaba las costas de Salvador de Bahía, lugar donde aterrizarían dentro de pocos minutos. Esme iba a bordo de unos de los tres helicópteros que acompañaban a Carlisle Cullen.

El hombre pensaba eludir una donación de calzado para niños y medicamentos, cediéndoles la labor a personas que trabajaban para él y que contaban con su entera confianza, sin embargo Esme advirtió en el rostro de él que no estaba completamente satisfecho.

Sin duda era un compromiso que tenía pendiente y que había olvidado, pero ella no iba a permitir que dejara de lado sus responsabilidades para cumplir con ella. Entonces le hizo saber que estaría encantada de acompañarlo y así conocería un poco más de Brasil.

" _No es una obligación, son donaciones que me satisface hacer personalmente, sólo eso"_ le dijo él explicándose ante ella que emocionada quería conocer esa faceta del magnate de la industria petrolera, minera y naviera.

Los helicópteros empezaron a descender y ya los esperaban dos jeep y dos camiones de carga, también había dos monta carga y varios hombres todos afrobrasileños.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la experiencia que viviría. Sentía el corazón latir muy fuerte y por extraño que pareciera se sentía temblorosa.

En ese momento Carlisle desvió la mirada hacia ella y también le sonrió y extrañó ver las líneas de expresión que se formaban alrededor de sus hermosos ojos celestes y que los lentes de sol no le dejaron apreciar.

Empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón al mismo tiempo que Carlisle y se sorprendió un poco cuando la puerta de su lado se abrió de manera inesperada, o tal vez estaba demasiado concentrada mirando al grupo de personas que los esperaban.

—Bem-vindo a miss —le dijo un hombre alto, de piel oscura y con la cabeza completamente rapada que había abierto la puerta y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Antes de agarrar la mano del hombre desvió la mirada a Carlisle a su lado y al igual que a ella le habían abierto la puerta y lo estaban saludando por su apellido y con gestos de verdadera felicidad.

—Obrigado —agradeció sonriendo amablemente, con una de las pocas palabras que había aprendido en portugués.

Los condujeron hasta uno de los Jeep, donde a ella la ayudaron a subir y no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada y a eso se le aunaba una excitación inesperada, al ver al importante señor Cullen ocupar de un enérgico salto el lado del piloto del Jeep.

Dio varias instrucciones a los hombres en portugués y encendió el vehículo, antes de ponerse en marcha dos de sus guardaespaldas subieron al asiento trasero del todo terreno negro, que no tenía ningún tipo de cobertura.

Arrancaron, y Esme sentía el viento cálido estrellarse contra su rostro y agitar con fiereza sus cabellos. Era un clima realmente caluroso, pero seco y gracias a la brisa marina no era fatigante: era caliente pero placentero, como todo en ese país.

—Salvador de Bahía es muy conocida por el carnaval. Muchos prefieren dejar Río o São Paulo y venirse a Bahía, es más tradicional con los sonidos del axé, afoxé y la samba —le hizo saber Carlisle como si fuese el mejor guía turístico.

Ella iba emocionada llenándose la vista con el paisaje y a poca distancia observaba las casas de colores vivos con estrechas calles empedradas.

No pudo evitar ponerse de pie y observar en una plaza una gran rueda que habían hecho los capoeristas, eran los mejores en ese arte y en Bahía aún se podía practicar libremente.

— ¿Quieres verlos? —preguntó al ver el entusiasmo en ella.

—Sí, nunca los he visto, ni a tu sobrino, no he contado con el mismo privilegio que Bella.

—Ed, me ha dado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza. Me prometí que la próxima vez que venga a Brasil le voy a mandar a poner un chip para rastrearlo… —le hizo saber estacionando el jeep a un lado de la calle, frente a la plaza—. Con quince años se vino con unos amigos y no me informó nada, hasta denuncié su desaparición y medio Brasil andaba en su búsqueda… Eso lo heredó de la madre, a Elizabeth nunca pudimos domarla, creo que es el arte de la capoeira que los hace indomables —le confesó a Esme, sin poder ocultar el dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

—Nunca me has contado sobre ella —dijo inadvertida al ver el sutil cambio en la reacción de Carlisle.

—Esta noche lo haré. Vamos a ver la roda —la instó desabrochándose el cinturón y bajó. Bordeó el jeep y la ayudó a bajar—. En estas calles fue donde Michael Jackson grabó el videoclip de "They Don't Care About Us" y éste barrio ha sido nombrado patrimonio de la humanidad.

— ¡Woao! —exclamó impresionada al enterarse por Carlisle de que un barrio poseía tantas cosas maravillosas—. Me gusta, es muy colorido —dijo observando las casas y aunado a eso la vestimenta con colores cítricos de los habitantes que en su gran mayoría eran afrobrasileños

El ritmo tropical por instrumentos de vientos, cuerdas, tambores, palmadas y voces, alegraban la calle con un espectáculo envidiable de acrobacias que para el ser humano promedio serían imposibles de realizar.

—No deben tocarse, pierde quien deje hacerlo, por eso usan la vestimenta blanca porque a veces es por roces y ni siquiera se notan si no es por la mancha, para eso están descalzos —le explicó al ver que Esme no terminaba de entender de que iba el combate.

— ¿Pero no se lastiman?

—No es la idea, sólo tratan de mostrar la destreza, esto es un grito a la paz, demuestran que pueden ganar sin necesidad de ningún tipo de agresión.

—Es fantástico —dijo emocionada mientras observaba como los contrincantes se turnaban para combatir dentro de la rueda que tenían formada. Se encontraba inadvertidamente con la boca abierta al igual que otros turistas que admiraban el espectáculo.

Todos agradecieron con eufóricos aplausos al final de la función. Carlisle y Esme decidieron retomar su recorrido hasta el colegio que se encontraba en la misma localidad de Pelourinho, donde donarían los zapatos.

Al llegar al colegio se reunieron con la directora del plantel escolar. Una mujer trigueña de ojos pardos, robusta y de baja estatura. Carlisle conversó con ella en portugués y aunque Esmeno entendió una sola palabra, percibió agradecimiento en el rostro de la dama.

Los guiaron por los pasillos de una escuela primaria la cual se mostraba algo deteriorada, tal como le había dicho Carlisle.

Los recursos del Brasil eran mal distribuidos y descuidaban el sector educativo, descuidaban al futuro del país, pero al menos contaban con el señor Cullen que mostraba preocupación por su tierra, por cada niño en ese lugar.

Bien podría estar en algún país europeo o sólo disfrutando como un turista más de los maravillosos paisajes, hacerse la vista gorda ante la problemática. Total a él no le faltaba nada, pero no, estaba ahí ayudando, no únicamente por compromiso porque se le notaba demasiado que lo hacía porque le gustaba.

Carlisle Cullen, colaboraba y demostraba que lo hacía de corazón, tampoco buscaba algún tipo de beneficio con eso. No se valía de la donación para hacerse algún tipo de publicidad, porque no había creado ningún tipo de parafernalia con medios de comunicación.

El destino fue una cancha deportiva, donde había docenas de niños sentados en el piso de concreto y que al ver a Carlisle se pusieron de pie y empezaron a brincar emocionados.

Un montón de caritas oscuras con hermosos dientes blancos que adornaban sus sonrisas hizo que el corazón de Esme se contrajera de una felicidad nunca antes experimentada, tanto que las lágrimas se le anidaron en los ojos.

Al hombre que tenía al lado lo veían como un héroe, como un salvador. Alguien que no los olvidaba y que a pesar de ser el séptimo hombre con más dinero en el planeta, poseía una humildad digna de admirar, en ningún momento su rostro mostró algún tipo de molestia o discriminación. La sonrisa de él era realmente sincera.

Los niños corrieron y se le arremolinaron a las piernas y a ella también. Él empezó a chocar sus manos, con todos los que podía y ella se contagió de ese amor verdadero por los niños frotándoles las cabezas.

Carlisle le dedicó una mirada a Esme, y admiró lo entretenida que se encontraba. Mostraba que estaba disfrutando del momento, que verdaderamente lo hacía y entonces descubrió que era ella.

Sería ella con quien podría ser verdaderamente él. La norteamericana era todo lo contrario de lo que había sido su ex esposa, a la que nunca logró convencer para que fuese al menos un poco humanitaria y que nunca le perdonó a él que lo fuese.

Esas fueron sus diferencias más grandes, no miraban al mismo horizonte, no seguían el mismo camino y aunque hubiesen tenido una química sexual explosiva, un matrimonio no solo se basaba en los momentos que se podrían vivir en una cama.

Esme había decidido hacer un curso, al menos básico, para aprender un poco de portugués porque no podía entender lo que los niños le decían Carlisle o a ella y él tenía que traducirle las palabras de agradecimiento de los pequeños.

Con la ayuda de los maestros, organizaron a los niños nuevamente por filas según su talla de calzado y empezaron a llegar las cajas que contenían un par de zapatos para cada estudiante. Iniciaron con el primer nivel de la escuela elemental pública. En total eran ocho cursos, tandas por cada año de estudio.

Esme más allá, de la lujuria y deseo sintió verdadera admiración al ver como el poderoso y aclamado empresario por la revista Forbes, se ponía de cuclillas y él mismo le cambiaba los zapatos a los niños, que con grandes sonrisas y un entusiasta "Obrigado tío" agradecían el más hermoso gesto que ella alguna vez hubiese presenciado personalmente.

Arrastrada por ese maravilloso ejemplo de ayuda al prójimo, agarró una caja de zapatos y se puso de cuclillas al lado de Carlisle, para atender a los niños de la otra talla y aunque no tuviese ninguna experiencia en calzar a pequeños.

Logró hacerlo, después de casi una hora era una experta colocando calzados y a su ayuda se sumaron los guardaespaldas de Carlisle mientras que los hombres que lo habían esperado en el helipuerto seguían trayendo cajas con zapatos.

Las maestras ayudaban a organizar a los niños y a brindarles a ellos diferentes tipos de bebidas, algunas de ellas de la misma región de Salvador de Bahía.

Después de varias horas habían terminado. Esme se encontraba realmente exhausta pero feliz, muy feliz porque había hecho algo por esos niños que verdaderamente lo necesitaban. La mayoría de los calzados que había cambiado estaban en estado deplorable.

Jamás pensó que de la mano de Carlisle conocería esa faceta de su vida, esa parte que se conmovió a punto de lágrimas y que estaba dispuesta a seguir explotando. Ella siempre ayudaba a quien podía. Si veía a alguien pidiendo limosnas colaboraba con lo que podía, pero pensaba que era la reacción de cualquier ser humano, sin embargo muchas personas pasaban de largo ignorando completamente la necesidad del otro.

—Ahora nos toca el hospital —le hizo saber Carlisle y la tomaba de la mano al salir del colegio público.

Esme no dijo nada, se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa y aunque estaba realmente cansada, aceptaría ir a muchos lugares más. Sin embargo se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tantas energías el hombre que la ayudaba a subir al jeep.

—Pero eso no lo haremos hoy, será para mañana a primera hora. La tarde la voy a aprovechar para mostrarte un poco de Salvador, además tengo planeado algo para el atardecer —le dijo haciendo rugir el motor del todo terreno y como era de esperarse los guardaespaldas subieron al vehículo.

Esme quiso abrazarlo y darle un beso, pero sabía que no sería prudente hacerlo en plena calle. El hombre no podía comportarse como un jovenzuelo, se debía a las apariencias del mundo donde se desenvolvía.

—Es maravilloso todo lo que haces, nunca pensé que te dedicaras tan de lleno a las obras caritativas —tuvo que alzar un poco la voz porque el viento silbando entre ellos les hacía difícil la comunicación verbal.

—Me hace feliz hacerlo, es una vocación que está en mí. Me hace feliz ver la dicha en la cara de los niños.

—Lo logras con cada niño. Todos estaban felices y tus hijos son un ejemplo de la crianza que eres capaz de dar.

—Mi mayor reto fue Edward, me costó demasiado hacerlo feliz —acotó con la total confianza que Esme se había ganado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Disculpa, no quiero ser impertinente —trató de redimirse después de haber soltado la pregunta sin pensar y desvió la mirada hacia el océano que se imponía y al igual que en Río de Janeiro la calle franqueaba la costa.

—No hay nada que disculpar. Ed, él pasó por un gran trauma, vio a sus padres morir, según lo que me informaron era pirómano y sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que jugaba con fuego y causó el accidente… —pausó sus palabras y dejó libre un suspiro mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos—. A consecuencia de eso sufre de pirofobia. Aunque se la han tratado y he estado al tanto de eso, no consigue vencer ese temor pero al menos logra controlarlo. Recuerdo que apenas lo tuve aquí en Brasil se sumía en ataques de pánico y sólo a consecuencia de las altas temperaturas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado y siendo un niño de ocho años, me costaba tratar con él, de hecho tenía el problema con Jasper. Llevaba poco tiempo de haberme separado, de una relación que alargué por más de un año, traté de salvarla por el bien de mis hijos, pero llegó el momento en que ya no se pudo hacer nada y fue… fue difícil porque no había manera de hacerle entender a Jasper que esa separación nada tenía que ver con él… y en muy poco tiempo, en mi cama se sustituyó el cuerpo de una mujer por la de dos niños y amanecía en medio de charcos de orina.

Esme no encontraba palabras para poder remediar algo que había quedado en el pasado de Carlisle. Tal vez fueron esas situaciones difíciles las que formaron en gran parte al hombre que caminaba a su lado y por cada palabra dicha le había hecho surgir diez interrogantes. Quería hacer preguntas, pero sabía que sería muy desconsiderado de su parte acercarlo a un pasado que sin duda alguna también lo había marcado.

—Supongo que tuviste que comprar colchón todos los meses —se obligó a sonreír para hacer el momento menos difícil.

—En realidad, todas las semanas —sonrió por un momento, pero una vez más el manto de los recuerdos difíciles se posaba sobre él—. Ed no iba al baño por las noches y me tocaba adivinar cuando quería ir al baño, porque no hablaba y para mí su miedo era irracional. No estaba preparado para lidiar con eso, no entendía cuando no quería salir de casa. Se alejaba de las puertas y si alguien llegaba de visita él simplemente corría y se escondía debajo de las camas… y ahora quien lo ve tan independiente, orgulloso y protector no podría imaginarse jamás los miedos que lo acompañaron por mucho tiempo.

—No tenía idea de todo lo que ha vivido Edward, además hay que sumarle lo mandón —ella trataba de no presionar a Carlisle, pero se moría por saber un poco más de ese pasado traumático de Edward para discutirlo con Bella. Tal vez no era lo más honesto, pero estaba segura que si ella le contaba a su amiga que Edward era completamente distinto, que también había pasado por situaciones verdaderamente difíciles, terminaría aceptando sus propios sentimientos.

—Ahí está la basílica —le hizo saber Carlisle señalando una edificación de estructura colonial neoclásica con fachada rococó, pintada de blanco—. Estamos en Bonfim, segundo barrio más interesante de Salvador de Bahía —estacionó el auto cerca de una plaza y bajaron—, y esa que ves ahí es la Basílica de Nosso Senhor da Bonfim, es Nuestro señor de Bonfim. Como muchas de las ciudades en Brasil, Salvador de Bahía también conserva raíces religiosas de tiempos antiguos, que se les conoce como Orixás, dioses africanos a los que los esclavos les tenían mucha fe, con el pasar de los años también fueron adoptando la religión cristiana y su santo principal es el Senhor do Bomfim da Bahía.

Esme escuchaba atentamente las anécdotas que Carlisle le contaba, pero su mirada se vio atraída por un miles de cintas de colores que se agitaban con el viento y que parecían cercar la basílica.

—Es hermoso —dijo encantada completamente entregada a la cantidad de colores que adornaban las verjas de la basílica.

—Es una tradición —le informó Carlisle y la tomó por la mano guiándola hasta una de las verjas donde se encontraban amarradas las cintas—. La tradición dice que la cinta debe anudarse con tres nudos en la muñeca izquierda, mientras quién la recibe pide un deseo por cada nudo. Los deseos se cumplirán si la cinta se rompe en tu muñeca —le informaba mientras quitaba una de las cintas de la verja—. Dame tu mano y pide los tres deseos.

—Está bien —extendió el brazo izquierdo y observaba la cinta verde neón, que contrastaba hermosamente con su color de piel. Elevó la mirada al rostro de Carlisle mientras que en silenció pedía sus tres deseos.

—Ahora es mi turno —quitó una cinta en color naranja fuerte y brillante, un color muy vivo y empezó a atarla en la muñeca izquierda de Carlisle quien la miraba a los ojos y ella por primera vez quiso tener el poder para adivinar los pensamientos de alguien. Se moría por saber si era merecedora de aunque fuese uno de los deseos de él.

Al terminar con la pequeña tradición entraron a la basílica e hicieron un pequeño recorrido y lo que llamó indudablemente la atención de Esme fue la sala de los milagros. Un lugar donde dejaban ofrendas a cambio de milagros, había extremidades hechas en fibra de vidrio que colgaban de las paredes y las vigas, según lo que Carlisle le informó eran las partes afectadas de los bahianos cuando fueron movidos por la fe en busca de ayuda.

El maravilloso atardecer que él le había prometido lo disfrutaron abrazados, mientras descansaban en una hamaca, la cual estaba sostenida de dos palmeras, de muchas que adornaban el hermoso patio de la cabaña que él había alquilado para pasar la noche. Una noche que sería inolvidable.

* * *

 _ **Las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana, los Lunes y los Jueves.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

 _Jasper buscaba con la mirada algo de su interés, mientras que su paladar degustaba la explosión de frutas exóticas y el sutil toque de la vainilla, que la bebida le ofrecía con su densidad._

 _Su mirada fue cautivada por una rubia que parecía estar sola y sus pupilas se dilataron al verla vestida con una minifalda de cuero, botas y todo lo necesario para provocar erecciones en cualquiera que la viera._

 _Las caderas se movían de un lado a otro con una lentitud arrolladora y su mirada la había fijado en él, con el más claro gesto de provocación se acariciaba el cuerpo y las luces que titilaban cambiando de color al ritmo de I feel love la hacía lucir ante los ojos de Jasper como el ser más sensual que alguna vez hubiese visto._


	37. Capítulo No 36

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 36**

Dos rostros de hadas a centímetros de besarse y sus cabellos formaban el ala de una mariposa, visto desde otra perspectiva era una mariposa iluminada por luces led en color morado. Adornaba el frente de un edificio que llamaba la atención en pleno distrito Meatpacking.

Se forman colas a las afuera del local nocturno, esperando la oportunidad para poder entrar a Kiss & Fly y disfrutar de una noche al mejor estilo europeo.

Jasper dejó el auto en el estacionamiento que estaba a menos de una cuadra y se encaminó hasta la entrada evadiendo la larga cola. Dos hombres de actitud impenetrable que se encontraban parados frente a las puertas dobles de cristal que tenían rotulado el mismo logotipo de mitología nórdica, reguardaban la entrada.

—Jasper Cullen —le dio su nombre a uno de los hombres de seguridad.

El afroamericano con aspectos de muralla, verificó una tableta electrónica y lo miró por escasos segundos para después darle paso.

Las llamativas luces directas iluminaban el local vanguardista con colores extremadamente fuertes, donde la gran mayoría se movía al ritmo que ofrecía uno de los Djs más famosos mundialmente que amenizaba el lugar.

Él sabía perfectamente cuál era su lugar por lo que se encaminó hasta la cúpula que daba a la pista de baile. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir solo y mucho menos en busca de algo que le animara el resto de la noche, seguramente "El templo" lo había extrañado, esa era la sala VIP que siempre estaba dispuesta para él.

Se ubicó en uno de los sofás y como ya conocían sus gustos, la mesa de centro estaba equipada para que el heredero del magnate de la industria petrolera y minera disfrutara su estadía.

La música retumbaba y la mirada celeste se paseaba por los cuerpos femeninos que se movían con sensualidad. Algunas compartían miradas alusivas con él, pero era selectivo. No se llevaría a la primera a la cama. Era quien tenía el poder para elegir y para eso se tomaría su tiempo.

Sacó de la hielera la botella negra con etiqueta en el mismo color aunque el nombre resaltaba en dorado. Agarró la copa tulipán y se sirvió un poco de su néctar imperial, el cual se deslizó por la copa burbujeante, en su intenso color oro.

Jasper buscaba con la mirada algo de su interés, mientras que su paladar degustaba la explosión de frutas exóticas y el sutil toque de la vainilla, que la bebida le ofrecía con su densidad.

Su mirada fue cautivada por una rubia que parecía estar sola y sus pupilas se dilataron al verla vestida con una minifalda de cuero, botas y todo lo necesario para provocar erecciones en cualquiera que la viera.

Las caderas se movían de un lado a otro con una lentitud arrolladora y su mirada la había fijado en él, con el más claro gesto de provocación se acariciaba el cuerpo y las luces que titilaban cambiando de color al ritmo de I feel love la hacía lucir ante los ojos de Jasper como el ser más sensual que alguna vez hubiese visto.

El chico le dio un segundo trago a su bebida. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Definitivamente estaba sola y antes de que otro se adelantara y le quitara en sus narices al ángel errante vestido de cuero fue a su encuentro.

Llegó hasta ella y la tomó por las caderas con una clara acción de pertenecía. La rubia no se alertó ante el agarre por el contrario le regaló una sonrisa que provocó pulsaciones en el miembro del chico, que admiraba un rostro muy, muy bonito pero con un maquillaje que la hacía lucir como una mujer fatal.

Jasper aprovechó el tema y se pegó más a ella y era hora de hacer más íntimo el baile y dejarle completamente claro para qué la quería. Con su nariz empezó a acariciarle el cuello, extasiándose con el aroma y disfrutando de los leves estremecimientos que le robaba.

Si algo poseía Jasper Cullen era decisión y estaba decidido a comerse esa boca, por lo que sin pensarlo, sólo dejándose llevar por las ganas, fue en busca de los labios que lo incitaban, pero antes de que pudiese tocarlos, la chica le colocó el dedo índice en los labios y sutilmente puso distancia entre las bocas.

El rechazo aumentó el interés en él, pero no renunciaría, por el contrario iba a endulzarla un poco más. A excitarla al punto de que no pudiese negársele, y sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por las curvas femeninas poniendo el plan en marcha.

Varios intentos de besos fueron frustrados y sin embargo no iba a desistir. Esa mujer ya lo tenía en la palma de su mano y aún no la había probado.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —propuso acercándose a ella y con sus labios le acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja sin importarle la estorbosa argolla.

—Depende lo que quieras darme a beber —contestó y le acariciaba la nuca con las uñas, provocándolo aún más.

—Te daré lo que pidas, lo que quieras… tengo mucho para darte. —acotó obligándose a no agarrarle el trasero en ese preciso instante.

—En ese caso, te acompañaré —le regalaba la oportunidad con una sonrisa sagaz.

Jasper la guió al templo con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, abriéndose espacio entre las personas que seguían bailando. El sofá en color ciruela los recibió y las luces hacían el lugar más exclusivo, así como el domo les brindaba más privacidad.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó ofreciéndole asiento. Ella con sutileza se sentó y cruzó las piernas, interesándose más en el lugar que en el hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Esa era su manera de no ponérsela fácil al grandote.

—Un Martini por favor —pidió y buscó con su mirada la de él.

El hombre que servía las bebidas se acercó ante el sutil llamado del señor Cullen.

Jasper le pidió que bajara un poco y al oído le hizo el pedido. La chica miró fijamente esa extraña actitud del hombre pero no se acobardó, por el contrario le regaló una sonrisa una vez que él se volvió a mirarla.

El hombre se fue en busca de la bebida que le habían solicitado y Jasper acortó la distancia entre ambos. Su mirada impúdica recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, deteniéndose mayor tiempo en los labios.

—Y bien ¿cómo te llamas? —indagó y prácticamente le obligaba a que le mantuviera la mirada.

—Podrías bautizarme esta noche —musitó con voz sedosa incitando al chico.

—A simple vista podría darte muchos nombres, pero prefiero que me digas cómo llamarte —tocó con uno de sus dedos índices una de sus rodillas, brindándole una sutil caricia.

La chica se humedeció los labios lentamente y no le desviaba la mirada, haciéndole saber que ella aún tenía el control. Abrió la boca para dar respuesta pero ante la llegada de su bebida prefirió crear un poco de suspenso en él.

—Gracias —con una sutil sonrisa agradeció al hombre que dejaba el Martini en la mesa y él correspondió retirándose con una leve reverencia.

La chica agarró la copa y se la llevó a los labios, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos celestes en los cuales se reflejaba deseo ardiente. Dudó por unos segundos para probar su bebida. En ella se mantenía alerta el secreto con que había sido pedida, pero debía mostrarse segura por lo que sin vacilar dio el primer trago. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al paladear el Martini, pero retomó casi inmediatamente el control.

—Cielo —dijo y colocó el Martini sobre la mesa, doblándose un poco con el único objetivo de hacerlo consciente de su escote.

Él no esbozó palabra alguna. Se quedó mirándola, recorriendo con sus pupilas dilatadas las facciones en el rostro femenino y sonriendo satíricamente.

—Me llamo Cielo —le aclaró al suponer que él no había entendido por qué había dicho tal palabra.

—Te hace justicia el nombre, ¿será que ésta noche tendré la indulgencia de probarlo? Siempre he sido un chico malo y poco me importaba si me iba al infierno, pero daría todo lo que tengo por subir al cielo en éste preciso instante.

—Todo tiene un precio —le hizo saber acercándose tanto a él como para mezclar su aliento con el del rubio.

—Te daría mi alma si la necesitas —la tomó por la nunca y no le dejó ninguna opción para retirarse. La besó con las ganas que esa mujer despertó en él apenas la vio en la pista de baile incitándolo con el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Ella le brindaba espacio y él recorría con su lengua los rincones de esa boca, saboreando y asaltando, mordisqueando y succionando, mientras sus manos empezaban a llenarse con las curvas de la chica. No la dejó de probar hasta que lo consideró extremadamente necesario, hasta que él mismo anheló más oxigeno que la boca de ella.

—Soy más práctica, podría aceptar cinco mil y no tu alma.

— ¿Cinco mil? —preguntó algo aturdido ante la cifra que ponía la mujer.

—Cinco mil y podría convertir el baño de éste lugar en el paraíso.

—Después de todo no es tan costoso el precio del cielo.

—Estoy siendo generosa —le dijo guiñándole uno de los ojos y con las yemas de los dedos acariciaba los labios masculinos, que se encontraban hinchados por los besos.

Jasper se alejó un poco y tomó un poco más de champan, esperó por ella a que le diera otro trago a su Martini, pero no lo hizo y él sabía el porqué.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, quiero disfrutar del cielo —y poniéndose de pie la agarró por una mano. En medio de la multitud se abrieron espacio hasta llegar al baño.

Ella entró al tocador de mujeres y espero el momento justo para poder estar a solas con el espécimen de ojos celestes. Dos mujeres salieron del baño y ella reviso el resto de los cubículos. Al estar completamente segura de que el lugar estaba solo, le hizo la seña acordada previamente para que él entrara.

Jasper al pasar el seguro a la puerta dejó que el mundo siguiera girando afuera, para ellos se había detenido en ese preciso instante y disfrutar del placer que prometía ser la rubia.

Él se aferró con sus manos a la diminuta cintura y la guió hasta los lavamanos, sin ningún esfuerzo la elevó y la sentó sobre el frío mármol en color beige con betas marrones. Con movimientos estudiados empezó a recorrer con sus manos los muslos, disfrutando de la alucinante sensación que la tersa y tibia piel de Cielo le ofrecía, con sus piernas se hacía espacio y se ubicaba en medio de los muslos de ella, sin desviarle la mirada de los labios, ni mucho menos poder controlar la sonrisa que en él se dibujaba ante la expectativa.

Sin perder tiempo sus manos buscaron la única prenda que se podía interponer entre él y la gloria que Cielo le ofrecía, por lo que se la quitó.

Bonita tanga de hilo de encaje en color negro. Se le enredó un poco en el tacón de una de las botas, pero eso no le haría la guerra y en menos de un suspiro y ante un jalón dejó de ser un obstáculo. La agarró empuñándola en una de sus manos y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su jean.

Una vez más fue en busca de la boca de la chica, mientras sus manos temblorosas a causa de la excitación hacían el intento por desabotonarse el jean y liberar la dolorosa erección. Al lograrlo soltó un jadeo de satisfacción.

La tomó por las nalgas y la hizo rodar un poco más afuera del mesón que tenía empotrados los lavamanos. Iba a besarla y al mismo tiempo penetrarla, pero no pudo hacerlo ante la renuencia de ella.

—Cobro por adelantado —le dijo deteniendo cualquier avance de él al ponerle las manos al cuello.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó un poco alterado. Debía ser rápido y ella lo detenía por el pago—. Te voy a pagar, apenas terminemos te pagaré, no tiene que ser ahora ¿o sí? —inquirió con el desespero latiendo en él ante la excitación que lo consumía.

—Sí, ahora… en este instante —exigió con voz firme—. O no me hagas perder el tiempo y buscaré a otro cliente.

— ¿Vas a buscar a otro? —preguntó con dientes apretados sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho y erección.

—Uno que esté dispuesto a pagarme antes de cogerme… no voy a correr riesgos… —busco en su handbag y sacó un preservativo—. Te cuesta cinco mil —le dijo sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos índice y medio, haciendo resonar el paquetico negro con verde.

—Putita, no tendrás que salir de aquí, pero no tengo esa cantidad en efectivo.

—Acepto transferencia —le dio una opción y elevó una ceja con supremacía que se convirtió en un gesto pícaro—. Por cierto me encanta que me llames así, no creas que me ofendes ¿por qué no me repites lo que soy para ti? —le pidió agarrándole la barbilla.

—Eres mi puta… mi putita —dijo mordiéndose el labio sintiendo los testículos cosquillear ante el placer que le causaba llamarla de esa manera.

Jasper por estar sumido en la mirada de ella no se dio cuenta de que le había sacado el teléfono celular hasta que se lo mostró.

—No pierdas el tiempo, yo no quiero perderlo —lo instó y le entregó el teléfono, para que hiciera la transferencia.

Jasper con rapidez lo agarró pero no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos, se le hacía hasta difícil entrar a la página del banco.

— ¡Putos números! —exclamó exasperado, tratando de colocar las claves—. Dame tus datos —le pidió, pero ella le arrebató el teléfono y los colocó para después entregárselos—. Listo cinco mil a tu cuenta.

—Ahora sí —sonrió de manera sardónica y dejó el teléfono al lado de su cartera. Agarró el condón y con los dientes rasgo el empaque—. Te has portado muy bien y por eso te has ganado que yo te lo ponga.

La chica con una de sus manos tomó la erección y la encerró. Deslizó con lentitud, masturbándolo y arrancándole jadeos al chico.

—Estás muy bien dotado, no había visto otra igual —le hizo saber mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Por cinco mil podrás metérmela toda.

Jasper no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, porque le había pagado, pero ella seguía poniendo condiciones.

—Te aseguro que la vas a sentir toda, entera… —él podía sentir como ella empezaba a deslizar el condón por su pene.

—Esta putita quiere sentirla toda. Quiere que la hagas jadear de placer, haz que valga la pena lo que has pagado —en ese momento encarceló con sus piernas las caderas del hombre y lo jaló hacia ella por las solapas de la americana de cuero marrón.

Jasper de repente se encontró a oscuras y supo que ella había apagado la luz del baño. Sólo dejó la que se encontraba encima de los espejos que apenas si podía iluminar sus rostros.

No pudo evitar llevarse la sorpresa al momento de querer penetrarla y ver su erección brillar ante la fluorescencia del condón y fue consciente de porqué apagó la luz.

—Así no la perderé de vista —murmuró y le llevó las manos al cuello, para por fin poner a disposición su boca para él.

Jasper la penetró de una estocada. Ella no pudo moverse un solo milímetro porque él la retuvo al tomarla por las nalgas y ante el embiste el cuerpo se le arqueó e imploró en medio de jadeos.

—Así… ¿la quieres así mi putita? —inquirió asaltándola nuevamente con la misma intensidad.

—Sí, así… así —Cielo jadeaba ante las acometidas que eran dolorosas pero de un placer inigualable. Lo jaló una vez más por las solapas de la americana y empezó a mordisquearle los labios, mientras él la saboreaba con su lengua y seguía moviéndose con ímpetu dentro de ella.

Jasper se aferraba a los muslos y seguía bombeando, matándose las ganas que lo habían estado incinerando, deleitándose con los jadeos o palabras ahogadas de ella y cuando la sintió tensarse y succionarlo con más ímpetu hizo más rápidos sus ataques.

Cielo introducía sus manos por debajo del jean y del bóxer del chico, aferrándosele al trasero para acercarlo más a ella, para que se la metiera toda como había prometido y en medio de temblores y calores sentía al orgasmo apoderarse de ella.

Obscenos jadeos se escapaban de la boca de él y ella los disfrutaba. Le gustaba cada sucia palabra que le decía, eso la hacía arder como nunca antes y si él se callaba, se los pedía, le pedía que siguiera llamándola su putita, zorrita, golosa y todo lo demás que se le ocurriera.

Él fue bajando la intensidad de sus asaltos hasta que se detuvo y con sutiles alaridos derramaba una descarga tras otra, aumentando la temperatura del preservativo fluorescente.

Jasper abandonó el edén entre los muslos de Cielo. Se quitó el preservativo y lo lanzó al bote de la basura para después agradecerle con un beso voraz, como si las ganas resurgieran aún con los latidos del corazón retumbando en su garganta.

— ¿Quieres seguir con esto en otro lugar? —preguntó en medio de cortas succiones en los labios de ella.

—Ya no serían cinco mil… tendrías que pagar el doble.

— ¿El doble? —la mujer le salía cara, pero no podía evitarlo quería pasar la noche y madrugada con ella. Aprovecharía que Edward se había ido a dormir con Bella.

—Sí, el doble… es que tengo condones de sabores también —ella se mordió el labio inferior incitándolo a que aceptara pagarle los diez mil.

Jasper se quedó mirándola por varios segundos y sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Los testículos le hormigueaban y si no fuese porque acababa de tener una eyaculación volvería a estar dispuesto, pero sólo necesitaba unos minutos. Él empezaba a hacerse a la idea de lo que haría Cielo con los condones de sabores y no pudo negarse.

—Está bien, te pagaré el doble, pero te quiero toda la noche… y parte de la mañana.

—Trato hecho… ahora regrésame mi tanga —le hizo un ademán para que se la entregara.

Jasper se sacó la prenda íntima del bolsillo trasero del jean donde la había guardado y se la entregó.

—Ve a pagar la cuenta, te alcanzo en el templo.

—No pienses en escapar —le advirtió y se acomodaba la ropa interior y el jean.

—No lo haré —le dijo mientras él la ayudaba a bajar del lavamanos.

Jasper le dio otro beso y salió del lugar con el único propósito de pagar la cuenta para irse cuanto antes al departamento con Cielo.

La chica rubia aprovechó la soledad y entró a uno de los cubículos para asearse un poco. Al salir se lavó las manos y retocó su maquillaje mientras se miraba en el espejo y sonreía. Una vez lista se dio un último vistazo y con los dedos se peinaba el flequillo.

Un par de chicas entraron y ella apenas fue consciente de que contó con la suerte de que nadie llegase a importunar antes.

—Huele a sexo —le dijo una de las chicas a la otra.

Cielo agarró su handbag y salió con una gran sonrisa. Sintió como el aire del exterior la refrescaba y con su mirada buscó al rubio que la esperaba sentado en el sofá color ciruela. Caminó hasta el lugar con la decisión que hacía surgir en ella el deseo por tenerlo entre las piernas una vez más.

—No perdamos tiempo —le pidió y con su mirada lo recorría por entero, en toda su amplitud y altitud. Un ejemplar envidiable, con cara de niño lindo que disimulaba lo excelente que era cogiendo.

—No vamos a perderlo —le tendió una copa con champan—. Para aplacar la sed.

Ella la recibió con una sonrisa y le dio un sutil trago, aún por encima del borde la copa le mantenía la mirada y disfrutaba de la dulce y fresca sensación que le brindaba la bebida, siendo consciente de que verdaderamente tenía sed.

Jasper se puso de pie y antes de que ella pudiese beber otro trago del líquido dorado, y le detuvo la mano a la altura de la muñeca, evitando que lo hiciera.

—Así está bien, fue suficiente, es hora de irnos —le quitó la copa y la colocó sobre la mesa.

La fachada de Kiss & Fly los despedía con su logo de mariposa en luces de neón. Caminaban por la acera hacia el estacionamiento manteniendo la distancia, pero Jasper intentó eliminar esos centímetros y se acercó más a Cielo. Con cautela le tomó la mano, para hacerle sentir su presencia. Ella aceptó el agarre y hasta correspondió por varios segundos, pero terminó por soltarse.

—No somos novios de preparatoria —dijo apresurando el paso y dejó a Jasper varios pasos detrás de ella. Que se conformaba con verle el trasero enfundado en cuero, nada más podía captar su atención, excepto el eco que creaban los tacones de las botas en lo adoquines.

Ya en el estacionamiento, Cielo elogió el vehículo del chico al cual se le hinchaba el orgullo, porque cualquier cumplido que le hicieran a sus autos era como si fuesen directamente hacía él.

Al llegar al departamento, Jasper la llevó a su habitación y se encerraron para disfrutar de la experiencia prometida. El chico saboreó a Cielo en más de una oportunidad y ella también lo hizo con él. Jugó todo lo que quiso y con los preservativos de sabores. Vivieron una travesía entretenida y excitante.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Edward dejó a Bella dormida y decidió regresar al departamento para practicar capoeira antes de ir al trabajo. Necesitaba un poco de paz y bajar el estado de euforia que lo gobernaba, porque apenas si podía controlarse. Se había bañado y colocado el pantalón de chándal en el color que usualmente usaba para sus prácticas.

Salió de su habitación y se encaminó, pero no llevaba dos pasos cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Jasper.

Algo que verdaderamente le extrañó porque era realmente temprano, se volvió ante la curiosidad y su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

— ¡Alice! —nada más pudo decir porque todas las palabras se le enredaron en la garganta.

Al ver a la chica con una camiseta de Jasper y el cabello en completo desorden, quiso sacudir de su cabeza las ideas que inmediatamente se forjaron, pero no pudo hacerlo. La apariencia de ella no le gritaba que acaba de llegar en busca de su primo para ir a trotar.

Sintió una extraña sensación de ahogo en el pecho y su estómago se redujo casi en su totalidad, como si se lo hubiesen apretado en un puño, hasta cierta tristeza lo asaltó. No esperaba encontrársela de esa manera.

—Ed… Edward —tartamudeó la chica y agarraba el borde de la camiseta y se la bajaba para cubrir sus piernas—. Bue… buenos días, no pensé que estuvieras aquí —sentía que el rostro iba a estallarle ante la vergüenza y se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, hasta el punto de la culpabilidad por la manera en como él la miraba. No era deseo, no era lastima. Era molestia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Y así —no pudo evitar señalarla para que se percatara de su aspecto sólo por si ella no se había dado cuenta.

—Esté… yo Ed, bueno ya sabes. Jasper y yo… —intentaba explicarse pero la mirada de inquisidor que Edward le dedicaba no le dejaba hilar palabras y él la interrumpió.

— ¡Ya! no me lo digas, por favor no lo hagas. Regresa a la habitación y vístete —le pidió mientras hacía acopió de todo su auto control y no ir por su primo y molerlo a golpes porque se había prometido tratar de aceptar la relación, tratar de ser más comprensivo.

Sin embargo se le estaba haciendo difícil, no podía aceptar que Jasper se estuviese acostando con Alice, era una niña, al lado de él lo era, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? él mismo podía verlo, Alice aparentaba quince años, quince putos años y Jasper se la estaba cogiendo.

—Sí, ya voy a vestirme… lo haré inmediatamente —contestó y vio a Edward volverse de medio lado señalándole la puerta de la habitación. En ese momento el tatuaje en el torso de Edward captó su atención y sin poder controlar su curiosidad leyó lo que decía.

Era un nombre que a ella no le agradaba, un nombre que aborrecía y eso inmediatamente le hizo rechazar la imagen de Edward.

Sin pensarlo y tirada por la desagradable coincidencia, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación donde Jasper se encontraba dormido. Cerró los ojos y deseó no haber sentido sed, no habría salido y no hubiese tenido el bochornoso encuentro.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, la semana pasada no pude actualizar, se me complico con un problema familiar.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Señor Vulturi, usted ha sido imputado por el homicidio calificado en contra de Elizabeth Cullen, el día 20 de octubre de 1995 en la ciudad de Nueva York a las tres y veintisiete minutos de la mañana —la voz nunca en su vida se había escuchado más tangible. Y dieciocho años de su vida se reducían a ese momento, ese pequeño instante era suyo, era perfecto._

 _Aro no encontraba palabras para contrarrestar las del fiscal. Aunque intentó no mostrar sorpresa no pudo evitar que sus rasgos la mostraran, cómo no hacerlo si le estaban dando el golpe más duro que hubiese recibido en su vida._

— _No sé de qué me habla —murmuró con voz temblorosa y se maldijo porque sus emociones lo traicionaron._

— _Pero yo sí sé de qué le hablo, señor Vulturi —dijo Edward tendiendo la mano hacia Jack Jenks._


	38. Capítulo No 37

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 37**

El ligero aroma a vainilla y la música eran infaltables en Swan boutique, para hacer placentera la estadía de la clientela que iba a adquirir o solicitar una prenda de la diseñadora que se había ganado críticas sorpresivamente favorables en el pasado evento que celebró la semana de la moda en Nueva York. Sin embargo Bella, evitaba por todos los medios salir de su oficina e interactuar con su distinguida clientela. Se había puesto el manto de las excusas para evadirlas. No quería dar ningún tipo de explicaciones. Estaba completamente segura que iban a preguntarle sobre su participación en el evento y lo que menos quería era hablar de eso, mientras se torturaba al mirar una y otra vez el video que ya lo habían colgado en la red.

Todo había sido completamente perfecto, ella había hecho un gran trabajo, se había esforzado lo suficiente para obtener ese mérito. Cada detalle lo había estudiado miles de veces para evitar cualquier error, hasta la sorpresiva lluvia de margaritas con que Charlie la había sorprendido pareció haber hecho parte de su presentación.

La mirada y sonrisa de Edward apenas ella pisó la pasarela, eran increíbles. Podía jurar que veía en su rostro orgullo y estúpidamente deseaba eso. Anhelaba que él se sintiera orgulloso de ella, de todo lo que había hecho. Él había entrado en el importante círculo de su vida donde sólo había muy pocas personas, tan pocas que podría contarlas con los dedos de una de sus manos y le sobrarían. Pero de repente todo se derrumbaba, su mirada se fijaba en ese video que la expuso como Mariposa ante personas que no entendían y que la prensa se valdría de eso para destruirla. Harían la hoguera a donde irían a parar todos sus sueños, no quería verlos quemarse, no quería verlo hechos cenizas y por eso evitaba los noticieros o diarios.

Esme entró sorpresivamente a la oficina y ella en medio del nerviosismo y la sorpresa cerró la página en la cual estaba viendo el video.

—Otra vez Bells —acotó la chica al ver que su amiga seguía viendo el bendito video: era la más grande de las masoquistas—. Ya deja eso.

—No sé de qué me hablas —se defendió irguiéndose en el asiento y levantando la muralla delante de Esme.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo y si entro a tu computadora y me voy a páginas recientes, no tendrás argumentos —la regañaba de manera sutil al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón que casi siempre ocupaba durante sus visitas a la oficina.

—Está bien, sólo quería ver que tanto dura la grabación y cuanto puedo estar expuesta —dijo con falsa indiferencia. Se puso de pie y bordeó el escritorio de cristal.

—Ya lo has visto cientos de veces, sólo le estás dando más reproducciones. Estás a punto de convertirlo en viral. —seguía con su mirada a Bella que se paraba con las manos en las caderas y observaba la tienda a través el panel de vidrio y le daba la espalda.

—No puedo evitarlo… Tengo miedo Esme, por primera vez en ocho años, vuelvo a sentir miedo —murmuró sin poder evitar que la barbilla le temblara, pero no iba a dejar que las lágrimas le ganaran aunque en el momento se sintiera realmente impotente.

Esme se puso de pie y se paró de frente al costado de Bella, con sus brazos le cerró la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su hermana.

—Tranquila, todo va salir bien Bells, las personas que han venido sólo preguntan por ti, me han dejado sus más sinceras felicitaciones, están felices por ti —dejó libre un suspiro y continuó—. Las cosas no son tan graves, simplemente que no puedes verlo porque tu estúpido perfeccionismo no te deja hacerlo, nadie se atreverá a criticarte. Han elogiado tus diseños y ya hasta te están casando con Cullen, esos son los comentarios que rondan, no has querido enterarte de nada y te estás perdiendo que te están vistiendo de novia. Los medios de comunicación se volcaron a hablar acerca del gesto que tuvo Carlisle Cullen contigo en plena pasarela. Sí han hablado del video, no te voy a mentir, pero hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho de manera negativa, sólo se ha creado una gran expectativa en cuanto a eso.

—Sin embargo que me estén casando sin mi consentimiento no es muy agradable y no sé qué hacer o decir con respecto a las expectativas del maldito video ¿qué se supone que responderé cuando me pregunten sobre eso?

—Nada, tú sencillamente desvías el tema. Sé que para mí es fácil porque no soy yo la imagen de la marca y que lo puedo ver desde otra perspectiva, pero únicamente tienes que demostrar que no importa. Si tú le das importancia, entonces el mundo también lo hará… Bells no te conviertas en tu propia destrucción, sé que el miedo te gana, no era algo que esperabas, pero puedes salir adelante —la alentó con una sonrisa.

—Voy a salir adelante… —aseguró volviendo la cabeza y le dio un beso a su amiga en la frente—. Lo he decretado y no me cansaré, ni me dejaré vencer hasta conseguirlo. Lucharé, estoy dispuesta a derramar hasta la última gota de mi sangre si es preciso, desgastaré mis huesos si eso tengo que hacer para ver mis diseños en las pasarelas de Milán y París… y a quienes quieran hacerme daño le haré saber que conmigo no pueden. Mandaré al diablo a todo aquel que quiera obstaculizarme. Al hijo de puta de Vulturi no lo dejaré pasar, juré que nadie me jodería la vida y no será él quien lo haga —murmuró su sentencia.

—De Vulturi ya nos encargamos, ya encontré a la jovencita que le hará pagar su estúpida jugada. Tiene dieciséis se llama Sarah y ya tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su presa, me ha dicho que no va a perder el tiempo, porque el viejo le gusta —le hizo saber Esme de que el plan ya estaba en marcha.

— ¿Le ha mentido con la edad? Porque conozco a Vulturi y lo primero que hará será ponerse alerta para no meterse en problemas.

—Hasta documentación falsa tiene, es más perra que yo… —liberó una corta carcajada—. Te lo había dicho Bells, las niñas menores de edad son más astutas que nosotras y eso que ya contamos con algunas duras experiencias en la vida.

—Debemos tener cuidado, no quiero que el tiro nos salga por la culata.

—Eso no pasará, no soy tan tonta como para hacer el negocio directamente.

— ¡Vaya! Después de todo Carlisle no te ha absorbido la astucia. —se burló Bella desordenándole el flequillo con uno de los dedos índice.

—Es mi esencia —le guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. Espero no pierdas la tuya en medio de las cogidas que te da el fiscal.

—Cullen no tiene tanto poder sobre mí —dijo divertida mientras Esme se aclaraba la garganta en un claro gesto de imprudencia—. Sólo un poquito, nada más y eso porque se lo ha ganado.

—Mejor vamos a dejarlo así —dijo sin poder evitar reír, se soltó del abrazo y se alejó—. Y por el honor del pobre hombre quita a Gandy del protector de pantalla —le pidió al ver como una presentación del modelo británico se mostraba en el monitor mientras estaba en reposo.

—Tengo cierta debilidad por él, ¡Que Dios lo proteja si algún día me lo encuentro!

— ¿Y qué con Cullen? —preguntó sintiendo pena por el pobre fiscal.

—Bueno con David sólo quiero hacer realidad una fantasía, algo pasajero… Además no creo nunca encontrármelo —Bella seguía la broma de Esme, e internamente sabía que sólo hablaba de la boca para afuera, porque se daba cuenta que ya no lo sentía de la misma manera, algo le taladraba en el interior y podía jurar que era remordimiento de conciencia por el simple hecho de pensar en tener algo con Gandy.

—Espero y no te lo encuentres. Me moriría de la envidia, por cierto ya es casi hora del almuerzo y tengo hambre ¿a dónde vamos a almorzar? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No sé… elige tú —se encaminó a la puerta—. Ve pensando, yo voy al baño y regreso para que vayamos a comprar el almuerzo.

—Está bien.

Bella salió de la oficina y se fue al baño, después de unos minutos salió y vio a Esme hablando con Kim. Seguramente preguntándole qué quería almorzar.

— ¿Y bien qué vamos a comer? —preguntó una vez que se acercó a Charlie y le cerraba la cintura con los brazos.

—Tenemos que ir a dos lugares —contestó Esme, que se miraba en uno de los espejos y se peinaba el flequillo con los dedos, dándole vida a su eterna manía.

—Ok, voy por mi cartera —avisó Bella y se encaminó a su oficina. Subió las escaleras y al llegar a la segunda planta a través de la puerta de cristal se percató de que David Gandy había sido reemplazado por Edward Cullen. Esa imagen la conocía muy bien porque ella la había tomado en Malibu State Beach.

El brasileño estaba de espaldas a ella y con la mirada en dirección a la playa, tenía la tabla de surf bajo el brazo izquierdo y llevaba una bermuda playera en color verde. Sin embargo resaltaba una pequeña nota pegada al monitor.

Una sonrisa estúpida se ancló en su rostro y negó con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y se acercó al monitor, quitó la nota y la leyó.

 _ **¿Qué tiene David Gandy que no tenga el fiscal?**_

 _ **Si te estuvieses cogiendo al señor que pide para el pan te lo perdono, pero resulta que te estás gozando a éste carioca que esta para repetir.**_

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ante la nota de Esme, la dejó sobre el escritorio y agarró su cartera. Salió de la oficina para ir en busca del almuerzo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aro Vulturi se encontraba tras su imponente escritorio sentado en el exclusivo sillón de la presidencia de Elitte, con las piernas cómodamente cruzadas mientras jugaba con su corbata gris plomo, disfrutando de la casi voz infantil al otro lado del teléfono.

—No lo sé Sarah, podría estar ocupado durante la tarde, pero la noche la tengo libre. Te invito a cenar —la voz del hombre era la del perfecto seductor.

— ¿A cenar? —hizo la pregunta y guardó silencio por varios segundos, tal vez pensando la respuesta—. Está bien, espero y me sorprendas Aro —sonrió con fingida inocencia.

—Prometo hacerlo… —en ese momento un toque a la puerta interrumpió sus palabras, por lo que inhaló profundamente para contener la molestia que le causaba tal atrevimiento de Jessica, sobre todo por burlarse de las ordenes que él le daba—. Sarah, necesito atender a un cliente, te llamaré en unos minutos.

—Disculpa, olvidé que estarías trabajando. Esperaré tu llamada para concretar la cena.

—Si quieres, dame una dirección y pasaré por ti a las ocho —le pidió y la chica al otro lado del teléfono se la dio. Aro la memorizó mientras agarraba un taco de papel y la anotaba—. Bien ya la tengo, a las ocho estaré en tu puerta —le prometió con voz segura.

Disfrutó de la despedida de la chica, colgó el teléfono y cambió su postura en el sillón de uno relajado a uno erguido al tiempo que se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata.

—Adelante Jessica —atendió al llamado de su secretaria con voz imperante.

—Disculpe señor Vulturi, sé que me pidió no ser molestado. —una vez que abrió la puerta la voz apenada de la chica caló en la oficina—, pero hay unas personas del estado que desean verlo, dicen que es importante.

Edward, en compañía de Jack Jenks y dos agentes policiales más, esperaban en el vestíbulo de la oficina de Vulturi. El chico sentía la adrenalina hormiguear en sus venas y el corazón le latía presuroso ante la satisfacción del momento y no podía controlar la sonrisa sardónica que se atisbaba en su rostro. Debía ser profesional y estaba poniendo todo lo que tenía para serlo, pero su voluntad era nada comparada con el placer que se apoderaba de él.

Edward con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y con sigilo se acercó hasta la secretaria que los anunciaba y se paró detrás de ella.

—Aclárele que es la justicia —le dijo en voz baja, pero autoritaria.

Apenas si él mismo podía creer, en que por fin lo estaba diciendo. Toda la mañana estuvo esperando que la jueza le firmara la orden de detención, y apenas lo consiguió no dudó ni un segundo en poner en marcha todo el plan.

—Debe haber alguna confusión… —dijo con determinación, al escuchar y reconocer la voz del fiscal de mierda. Se puso de pie irguiéndose tan alto como era y derrochando seguridad—. No tengo ningún tipo de problemas con la ley.

Jessica sabía que su jefe le dedicaba las palabras al hombre joven vestido de traje negro con corbata roja parado detrás de ella, por lo que se hizo a un lado y le concedió el paso a la oficina del señor Vulturi.

El primero en entrar fue Edward, seguido de Jack Jenks y los dos uniformados, que por medida de seguridad y costumbre empuñaban las culatas de las pistolas que se encontraban enfundadas en los arneses que colgaban de su cintura.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Jenks apegándose al formalismo que lo caracterizaba y guiándose por las reglas de su trabajo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Vulturi —saludó Edward sin poder ocultar el descaro en su voz. Trató la cortesía cuando en realidad quería decirle " _Te vengo a cobrar maldito infeliz_ "

— ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe éste circo? —preguntó y se cruzó de brazos de manera despreocupada, pero también creando un escudo.

—Señor Vulturi, necesitamos que nos acompañe por favor. Hemos recibido una denuncia en su contra —medió Jenks con la mirada en Aro.

—Eso es imposible. —desvió la mirada hacia Edward quien elevó ambas cejas—. Tiene que haber un error —aseguró con desdén y le mantenía la mirada fija al hijo de puta del fiscal.

—Le aseguro que no lo hay —dijo Edward apoyando la mayor parte de su peso sobre los talones y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, balanceándose con preponderancia.

—Esto no es de su incumbencia, yo me encargaré de solucionar el problema con la policía. Nada tiene que hacer un fiscal del distrito en este lugar, es mejor que se largue a desempolvar casos —le dijo con sorna menospreciando la intervención de Cullen.

—Créame señor Vulturi que tengo todo el derecho para estar aquí. Sé que verme la cara no le crea satisfacción y para su tranquilidad el sentimiento es reciproco, pero tiene que acostumbrarse a mirar estos ojos —le dijo señalándose el rostro.

—Señor Vulturi, por favor debe acompañarnos —pidió una vez más el funcionario policial, captando la atención de Aro, a quien el corazón empezaba a latirle con mayor rapidez a consecuencia de los nervios, los cuales no podía evitar aunque ni siquiera estuviese seguro de lo que pasaba.

—Disculpe oficial, yo no puedo acompañarlos. No sin antes saber de qué se me acusa. Es mi derecho —exigió sin dejarse intimidar por la autoridad. No había hecho nada malo y no tenía por qué temer. Se decía mentalmente para infundirse seguridad.

Jack Jenks apenas separó los labios para hablar, pero Edward quería ese momento para él, por lo que le arrebató el derecho de palabra al oficial.

—Señor Vulturi, usted ha sido imputado por el homicidio calificado en contra de Elizabeth Cullen, el día 20 de octubre de 1995 en la ciudad de Nueva York a las tres y veintisiete minutos de la mañana —la voz nunca en su vida se había escuchado más tangible. Y dieciocho años de su vida se reducían a ese momento, ese pequeño instante era suyo, era perfecto.

Aro no encontraba palabras para contrarrestar las del fiscal. Aunque intentó no mostrar sorpresa no pudo evitar que sus rasgos la mostraran, cómo no hacerlo si le estaban dando el golpe más duro que hubiese recibido en su vida.

—No sé de qué me habla —murmuró con voz temblorosa y se maldijo porque sus emociones lo traicionaron.

—Pero yo sí sé de qué le hablo, señor Vulturi —dijo Edward tendiendo la mano hacia Jack Jenks.

El hombre de ojos azules le regaló una mirada significativa a Edward, advirtiéndole que eso no podía hacerlo, pero el fiscal no le bajó la mano y la mirada con la que correspondió era una exigencia.

Jack sabía que Edward quería venganza y tener la oportunidad de ser quien la ejecutara. Había prometido que lo ayudaría y eso haría aunque no estuviese permitido. Se descolgó las esposas de la cintura y se las entregó al fiscal.

Edward agarró las esposas con seguridad, mientras el corazón le brincaba en el pecho de felicidad, pero también había una cuota de angustia que no podía entender. Tal vez por estar infringiendo sus principios como hombre de ley. Sabía que las personas que estaban en el lugar le serían fieles y no hablarían con nadie de ese pequeño acontecimiento.

Sin el permiso de Vulturi, bordeó el escritorio y con cuidado rodó el exclusivo sillón presidencial de Elitte.

—Bonito trono señor Vulturi… —le dijo parándose detrás de él—. Por favor, las manos hacia atrás.

Aro obedeció al mandato del fiscal. Estaba aturdido, con las defensas por el suelo y tratando de contener las lágrimas que se le arremolinaban en la garganta. Esconder su dolor tras el manto del orgullo.

—Ahora viene la parte que más me gusta… —dijo Edward con sorna acercándosele al oído, presionando contra una de las muñecas los grilletes y el primer dispositivo de seguridad se cerró automáticamente—. Señor Aro Vulturi, tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede ser y será usada en su contra ante un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de solicitar un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, el estado le asignará uno de oficio y ese será de puta mierda —murmuró las últimas palabras y presionó el otro dispositivo contra la otra muñeca e igualmente se cerró con rapidez. Ajustó los dientes dejándole nulas opciones de movimiento a Aro y le palmeó el hombro, instándolo para que caminara.

—Por favor, señor Vulturi —pidió Jenks haciendo un ademán hacia la salida.

Aro se apegó a su derecho de no hablar. No tenía nada que decir, estaba demasiado liado con su propia confusión como para protestar por algo.

Se encaminó y el fiscal lo siguió. Al salir al vestíbulo intercambió mirada con su secretaria la cual estaba tan aturdida como él. No era un delincuente, no tenía por qué tener a dos hombres uniformados a cada lado y detrás a otros dos de trajes pero con cara de hijos de puta llevándoselo de esa manera.

Jessica intentó acercarse a su jefe, pero uno de los oficiales le bloqueó el camino.

—Aléjese por favor —le pidió el hombre de manera amable pero imponiendo su autoridad.

—Llamaré a su abogado señor Vulturi —informó la mujer para regalarle un poco de consuelo a su jefe.

—Por favor, Jessica —su voz se dejó escuchar extremadamente ronca, ante la súplica y siguió con su camino.

Los cinco hombres entraron al ascensor y el ambiente era demasiado denso. A pesar de que apenas si podía levantar la cabeza sentía la respiración del fiscal en su nuca.

En ese momento cientos de recuerdos se despertaban trayendo a su presente un pasado doloroso con el cual había luchado durante los últimos dieciocho años por olvidar.

Quiso romperse, quiso ponerse de rodillas y llorar, pedir alguna explicación lógica, pero su orgullo lo mantenía erguido, impasible. Nunca en su vida había agradecido tanto poseer ese defecto.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja, se obligó a mantener la cabeza en alto. Si la bajaba daría pie a que sus empleados que se encontrasen en ese lugar le dieran la razón a las autoridades, sin embargo dejaba a su estela el murmullo de esos mal agradecidos a los cuales quiso gritarles que cerraran las malditas bocas, pero una vez más se repetía que debía guardar silencio.

Las hojas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente poniendo un pie fuera de Elitte. Ahí una ola de reporteros salidos de la nada se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Deseó maldecir a su suerte o al hijo de puta que había hecho eso. Lo estaban denigrando ante todo el país, no podía hacer nada para escapar a las cámaras, sólo bajar la cabeza y sentir la vergüenza apoderarse de él.

Los oficiales alejaban a cualquier reportero que quisiera acercarse, pero a través de ellos igual lanzaban sus preguntas, las cuales no contestaría. No lo haría porque sentía que estaba cayendo por un barranco.

Lo subieron al auto policial y eso lo hizo sentir a salvo, con la mirada en las rodillas seguía evitando que le fotografiaran la cara y como relacionador público podía imaginarse los titulares que le colgarían ante la especulación.

—Bien Smith, no vemos en la comisaría —le dijo Edward al oficial dentro del auto y desvió la mirada hacia el detenido—. Feliz viaje señor Vulturi, me imagino que se ha sentido halagado. Tengo entendido que le gusta llamar la atención —le hizo saber el fiscal y en ese momento Aro levantó su mirada y la ancló en Cullen.

No tenía que ser adivino para saber que el que había orquestado toda esa mierda con los periodistas había sido él. Quiso en ese momento agarrarlo a golpes, hacerle tragar cada una de sus putas palabras. Se estaba burlando a costa de su conmoción y eso no se iba a quedarse así.

Edward le mantuvo la mirada a Vulturi hasta que el oficial auxiliar que iba de copiloto encendió la sirena para que los reporteros se dispersaran. El chico se alejó un paso y el auto se puso en marcha.

— ¿Vas a la comisaria? —preguntó Jenks acercándose a Edward.

—No, tengo que ir a la fiscalía, ya lo que queda es tu trabajo, te toca abrirle la ficha policial. Que no solo se limiten a fotografías y pruebas dactilares, quiero que lo hagas todo y que mandes las pruebas al laboratorio y te encargas del primer interrogatorio —hablaba mientras se encaminan a los vehículos—. Agótalo Jenks, que suelte todo lo que tiene, yo no puedo ir, no lo haré porque no lo creo conveniente. Si necesitas más tiempo me avisas y le pediré a la jueza la extensión del plazo para la probanza.

— ¿Sigue en marcha el otro plan? —preguntó el hombre un poco dudoso.

—Claro que sigue en marcha, eso por nada del mundo lo dejen pasar.

— ¿Sabes que es peligroso? ¿Qué si Vulturi se pasa de astuto, podrá jodernos? —inquirió con una advertencia temiendo por su puesto dentro del departamento policial.

—Vulturi no va a hablar, por su orgullo se quedará callado. Confía en mí, yo te ayudaré con eso. Así que no te preocupes. Si en el interrogatorio no suelta palabra me avisas y yo iré a hacerlo cantar, lo haremos evadiendo el procedimiento de rigor.

—Empiezo a tenerte miedo Cullen —dijo sonriendo—. Gracias a Dios que te ha puesto en mi camino como amigo, porque como enemigo no quiero tenerte. Ahora sí me largo, tengo trabajo que hacer —subió al auto y Edward le ayudó a cerrar la puerta.

—Como amigo soy más fiel que un perro —acotó palmeándole el hombro—. Gracias por todo Jenks, no voy a tener cómo pagarte.

—Tranquilo hombre, sólo hago mi trabajo —encendió el auto, elevó una mano a modo de despedida y lo puso en marcha.

Edward se dirigió al de él y subió. Buscó en el bolsillo interior de su saco el teléfono móvil y marcó a Kate, la novia de Garrett.

—Ups, lo siento Ed, es que se filtró la información. —le hizo saber con sorna y soltó una carcajada.

—Te has ganado el cielo conmigo —dijo él riendo de buena gana.

—Puedes enviar a Garrett esta noche a mi departamento para que me pague el cielo por ti… es que si me das el cielo, seguro Bells me deja calva.

—Estoy seguro que esta noche Garrett convertirá tu cama en nubes.

—No precisamente tiene que ser la cama, dile que donde quiera.

—Con gusto lo haré, gracias por todo Kate.

—Ha sido un placer. Por el contrario mi padre te lo agradece, que alcanzó un porcentaje excelente en el rating con la noticia.

—Me alegra saberlo, para mí también es una excelente noticia, por ahora te dejo, debo continuar con el trabajo. Y espera esta noche a Garrett.

—Desde ya me preparo para esperarlo… Hasta luego Ed.

—Hablamos luego —dijo y finalizó la llamada.

Puso en marcha el vehículo y se fue a la fiscalía. Ya no tenía por qué controlar la sonrisa de satisfacción. Sentía que el peso que lo atormentaba desde hacía dieciocho años empezaba a disminuir. Algo le decía que por fin lograría hacer justicia y que la muerte de su madre no quedaría impune.

Tampoco le dejó pasar a Vulturi la sucia jugada que le había hecho a Bella en el Fashion Week.

Si algo tenía Edward Cullen era malicia y sabía perfectamente que ese vídeo lo había mandado a proyectar Aro Vulturi y nada sería más placentero a que el culpable pagara con la misma moneda.

Como bien citaba en la biblia: _El que a hierro mata, a hierro debe morir; o lo que para él sería la ley del Talión._

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _He llamado a Edward, pero no me contesta. Seguro está ocupado, lo que tengo pensado es hablar con él personalmente. Me comuniqué con Emily, la secretaría de él en la torre y me ha informado que está en la fiscalía. Seguro tratando de resolver el mal entendido —cada palabra que esbozaba iba cargada de sosiego para Alice._

— _Podemos ir a la fiscalía, yo hablaría con él, sé que mi papá no ha hecho nada malo._

— _No lo creo conveniente Alice —le advirtió con la voz en remanso y le colocaba un mechón de cabello tras una de las orejas en un gesto extremadamente tierno y protector._

— _Necesito saber qué ha pasado, ni siquiera he podido comunicarme con mi madre y estoy verdaderamente angustiada ¿podríamos intentarlo, por favor? Sé que estás ocupado, yo misma podría ir y hablar con Edward, tal vez él necesita que alguien le ayude y le aclare la situación. Yo podría hacerlo —suplicaba la chica con la mirada en los ojos de Jasper._


	39. Capítulo No 38

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 38**

El profesor exponía en clases algunas de las técnicas de ventas y se paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras explicaba los tipos de clientes con los que podrían encontrarse en el campo de mercado.

Alice estaba completamente concentrada en cada una de las tácticas que daba para tratar con el tipo de cliente agresivo.

Desvió la mirada del profesor y se percató de que Foster su compañero al lado derecho la miraba. Por cortesía le regaló una sonrisa, pero él no le correspondió de la misma manera, sin embargo no le dio importancia y regresó su atención hacia el profesor.

Lo que verdaderamente empezó a extrañarle fue percatarse de ser el centro de miradas de casi media clase. Era algo que verdaderamente no entendía. Volvió su cabeza en busca de que Tea a su lado derecho le diera alguna explicación.

—Revisa tu teléfono —le pidió en un susurro.

Alice antes de hacer lo que Tea le había ordenado, recorrió una vez más el salón de clases con su mirada, percatándose que quienes la miraban, tenían sus móviles en las manos.

No supo por qué inmediatamente el corazón se le instaló en la garganta y una agonía oprimió su pecho. Buscó su teléfono y vio que Tea le había enviado un mensaje instantáneo el que tenía un link que la llevaba a quién sabe qué página.

Era un portal de noticias y el titular en letras resaltantes anunciaba

" _ **Ha sido detenido Aro Vulturi, presidente de la exclusiva agencia publicitaria Elitte"**_

Cada palabra de ese comunicado la había confundido y el aturdimiento aumentó aún más al ver en la imagen a su padre siendo escoltado por dos oficiales de la policía.

Recordaba la cara del director de la policía cuando Edward se lo había presentado en la clínica, pero lo que más la conmocionó fue ver también a Ed.

Cerró el libro que tenía sobre la mesa y lo guardó en su bolso. Levantó la mano para obtener la palabra y antes de hablar o de que el profesor le concediera el permiso se puso de pie.

—Disculpe profesor, tengo que irme. Se me ha presentado una emergencia —dijo mientras colgaba de su hombro el bolso con sus libros y mantenía el teléfono en la mano.

Se encaminó con paso rápido ante la mirada de desconcierto del letrado y de los que aún no se habían enterado de la noticias, porque media clase conocía la emergencia que se le acaba de presentar a Alice.

—Disculpe señorita Vulturi, no le he concedido el permiso —dijo al ver que ella prácticamente se burlaba de la clase.

—Debe dárselo profesor, es que va a ver a su padre que ha sido detenido, seguro es un vil estafador —instigó María que se encontraba en uno de los primeros puestos y aprovechó que Alice pasaba a su lado para lanzar sus palabras colmadas de veneno.

Alice no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando las humillaciones de María, ni mucho menos que tratara de ponerla en mal delante de toda la clase, por lo que volvió medio cuerpo y sin dejar de caminar le mostró su dedo medio.

—Jódete María —le dijo determinante y más de un compañero de clases no pudo contener la risa ante el ataque verbal de Alice hacia María, la cual se hizo la víctima al quedarse de boca abierta mostrándose falsamente alarmada.

Tea se puso de pie e igualmente guardó sus útiles escolares y siguió a su amiga.

—Disculpe profesor, voy a acompañar a Alice.

El profesor asintió en silencio concediéndole el permiso a Tea, al saber el motivo de la emergencia de la señorita Vulturi.

Alice salió de clases y apenas se adentró al pasillo principal marcó al teléfono móvil de su madre, pero lo tenía apagado, sin embargo intentó una vez más.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Tea caminando al lado de ella.

—No sé, no tengo idea. Mi papá no tiene por qué estar detenido. —hablaba mientras caminaba con energía.

—El que aparece en la foto es el primo de Jasper, por qué no llamas a tu novio y le preguntas. Tal vez él sepa algo.

—Tienes razón… seguro Jasper puede ayudarme —acotó e inmediatamente llamó a su novio.

—Alice prometiste que no te saltarías más clases —contestó Jasper al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí Jasper, sé que prometí entrar a todas las clases, pero acabo de salir de una. Han detenido a mi papá —soltó las palabras sin dejar su andar apresurado y la preocupación le vibraba en la voz.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Y por qué harían algo así? —preguntó desconcertado el chico.

—No lo sé, no entiendo nada, está en las noticias, sólo sé que está con Edward.

—Alice, debes calmarte. Seguro es algún procedimiento de rigor, avisa a tu madre —le pidió con voz segura, tratando de trasmitirle a calma a su novia.

—He llamado a mi madre y tiene el teléfono apagado. Únicamente quiero saber qué ha pasado, que alguien me explique porque no entiendo nada. Mi papá no tiene por qué estar detenido, es un cabrón de mierda, pero no es un delincuente… —en su garganta se empezaba a formar un nudo, de agonía y lágrimas.

—Alice dame un par de minutos, yo voy a llamar a Kevin, él está cerca de la universidad y le pediré que te traiga al grupo y así hablaremos mejor.

—Por favor. Jasper, sé que tal vez estás molesto con mi padre por cómo te ha tratado y sé que se lo merece pero no sé por qué no quiero que le pase nada.

—Tranquila Alice, te comprendo. Aunque tengas diferencias con él por encima de todo lo quieres. Ahora ve al frente y espera a Kevin —le pidió para que se encontrara con el guardaespaldas que él le había colocado.

—Gracias… Te quiero Jasper —murmuró sus palabras y algo le decía que su novio le ayudaría a solucionar el problema.

—Yo también te quiero, pero te quiero tranquila, te quiero calmada, sólo es un mal entendido, ya verás —colgó y seguidamente marcó a Kevin.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Jasper? —preguntó Tea sintiéndose preocupada ante la situación de su amiga.

—Que no me preocupe, me dice que todo debe ser un mal entendido. —se asomaron a la entrada para esperar a Kevin.

—Seguro es así, al menos cuentan con la suerte de que el primo de tu novio es el fiscal, seguro les ayudará —dijo la chica inocente de cuál era la verdadera situación por la que atravesaba el padre de Alice.

—Sí, estoy segura que Ed nos ayudará. No va a permitir que pase nada —dejó libre un suspiro para tratar con eso de liberar la tensión que se apoderaba de ella. Divisó el auto de Kevin y bajó los escalones casi corriendo. Abrió la puerta de atrás y ambas chicas subieron.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas.

—Buenas tardes, Kevin —saludaron al unísono y el auto se ponía en marcha.

Durante el trayecto, Tea buscó su teléfono móvil y llamó a sus padres para ponerlos al tanto de la situación y les informó que estaría con Alice.

Apenas llegaron a la sucursal del grupo EMX en Nueva York, las recibió un guía de visitantes y las guió hasta la oficina de Jasper.

Apenas el chico las vio entrar se puso de pie y salió de detrás del escritorio. Jasper no estaba solo se encontraba en compañía de Garrett.

—Hola, buenas tardes Garrett —saludó Alice con un beso en la mejilla—. Ella es mi amiga Tea —presentó a la chica a su lado.

—Hola, mucho gusto Tea —le tendió la mano con gentileza.

—Ho… hola Garrett ¿verdad? —no pudo evitar titubear ante el nerviosismo que despertó en ella el amigo de Jasper, era un hombre realmente atractivo con una mirada que derretía a cualquiera.

—Sí, lo has pronunciado muy bien —contestó con el acento portugués que hizo germinar mariposas en el estómago de Tea.

La chica se sentía estúpida, pero también estupenda. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar al hombre de ahí y pensar en su novio, no lo podía creer, coqueteando con un tipo, mientras su amiga estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Garrett desvió la mirada hacia su amigo

—Jasper, voy a regresar a la oficina, cualquier cosa me avisas.

—Sí, te avisaré.

—Ha sido un placer, Tea —dijo Garrett antes de marcharse.

—Igualmente —contestó y se despedía agitando una de sus manos.

Apenas el amigo de Jasper salió, las chicas tomaron asiento y en el rostro de Alice se reflejaba el desconcierto.

—He llamado a Edward, pero no me contesta. Seguro está ocupado, lo que tengo pensado es hablar con él personalmente. Me comuniqué con Emily, la secretaría de él en la torre y me ha informado que está en la fiscalía. Seguro tratando de resolver el mal entendido —cada palabra que esbozaba iba cargada de sosiego para Alice.

—Podemos ir a la fiscalía, yo hablaría con él, sé que mi papá no ha hecho nada malo.

—No lo creo conveniente Alice —le advirtió con la voz en remanso y le colocaba un mechón de cabello tras una de las orejas en un gesto extremadamente tierno y protector.

—Necesito saber qué ha pasado, ni siquiera he podido comunicarme con mi madre y estoy verdaderamente angustiada ¿podríamos intentarlo, por favor? Sé que estás ocupado, yo misma podría ir y hablar con Edward, tal vez él necesita que alguien le ayude y le aclare la situación. Yo podría hacerlo —suplicaba la chica con la mirada en los ojos de Jasper.

—No sé si sea la mejor idea, pero te acompañaré. No te voy a dejar sola en esto. —le agarró una mejilla y se la apretó cariñosamente y le regaló una sonrisa para infundirle confianza a su chica.

Alice sintió que parte del gran peso que llevaba encima la abandonaba y dejó libre un suspiro, mientras su mirada agradecía la intención de su novio.

Jasper se puso de pie y le tomó la mano instándola a que también lo hiciera. Al salir del edificio Tea sabía que ya nada tenía que hacer y aceptó el ofrecimiento del novio de su amiga para que Kevin la llevase a su casa.

Minutos después Alice y Jasper llegaban al edificio más alto de Harlem donde funcionaban las oficinas del estado Adam Clayton Powell, Jr.

Frente a la imponente edificación de concreto y cristales se encontraba la plaza donde se había levantado una estatua de Adam Clayton Powell, Jr. Era una verdadera obra de arte que lo mostraba caminando por una colina o en otra superficie inclinada.

La elección sugería que él estaba luchando una batalla cuesta arriba, o tal vez que él estaba llevando a cabo un trayecto de ascenso en el que se subía cada vez más a un objetivo último de la igualdad o la justicia.

Jasper tomaba la mano de Alice y la guiaba, mientras se encaminaban por el gran y ajetreado recibidor del edificio del estado. Se dirigieron directamente a información y preguntaron por el fiscal 320° Edward Cullen.

La mujer de contextura robusta y piel oscura, les entregó credenciales de visitantes y les informó que el fiscal se encontraba en el piso 13.

El movimiento de personas en cada rincón, demostraba que el lugar era un completo infierno para quien trabajara ahí. No parecía haber un solo segundo de tranquilidad y Jasper se preguntaba mentalmente cómo hacía Edward para cohabitar con tanto estrés.

Al llegar al piso trece parecía que hubiesen entrado a una especie de laberinto: pasillos y puertas todas del mismo color caoba.

—Mira tú a la derecha, que yo miro a la izquierda —pidió Jasper para dar más rápido con la oficina de su primo.

Agradeció que al menos estuviesen ordenadas numéricamente.

—Pensé que ya sabías dónde quedaba —dijo Alice y con su mirada buscaba el nombre de Edward.

—No, es primera vez que vengo. Ahí está —señaló al ver a través del panel del cristal a su primo caminando de un lado a otro y tenía en una de sus manos lo que parecía ser una grabadora a la cual le hablaba y en la otra mano unos papeles.

Los chicos caminaron hasta la puerta de madera en color caoba y Jasper golpeó con sus nudillos para hacerse notar. Ladeó medio cuerpo y saludó. Edward reflejó la sorpresa en su rostro, pero con una sonrisa y un ademán lo invitó a pasar.

Le había extrañado que su primo fuese a visitarlo, pero le agradaba que lo hiciera, aunque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, su tío le había enseñado que para la familia siempre había tiempo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y su semblante cambió automáticamente al ver a Alice. No la había divisado, porque estuvo todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta.

—Hola primo —saludo Jasper sonriéndole.

—Hola Ed —se hizo notar Alice y su ánimo era menos entusiasta que el de Jasper.

Edward sabía perfectamente a que se debía la visita y eso era como una patada en las pelotas. Su dicha se fue a la mierda y en el instante se le había jodido el día, pero trataría de ser amable.

—Hola, por favor siéntense —pidió mientras ponía sobre el escritorio la grabadora. El documento lo guardó en una carpeta a la cual le dio la vuelta y la puso de cara contra el escritorio.

Jasper esperó que Alice se sentara, después lo hizo él. El cuero negro del sillón crujió ante su peso y Edward fijaba la mirada en ambos, mientras ocupaba su lugar detrás del escritorio.

Alice empezó a sentirse intimidada por la mirada de Edward que se paseaba de ella a su novio y viceversa, por lo que evitó ese gesto tan posesivo y desvió la vista a la pequeña escultura de la dama de la justicia que estaba al lado izquierdo del escritorio y de ahí empezó a recorrer la oficina.

A su lado derecho había una gran biblioteca con cientos de libros de tapa dura, todos en colores oscuros y letras doradas en sus lomos. Parecía como si el estante hubiese sido sacado de una película de los años 50. Por lo que concluyó que eso era del estado y no de Edward.

— ¿Y bien a qué se debe la visita? —preguntó Edward después de casi un minuto de incómodo silencio y se reclinó completamente contra el sillón de espaldar alto, que lo hacía lucir más señorial.

—Ed, es que hemos visto las noticias… —empezó Jasper, pero pausó sus palabras para darle un fugaz vistazo a Alice en el cual las miradas de ambos se encontraron—. Y no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que pasa con el señor Vulturi.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó y la mirada se le endureció. Fijó su vista en Jasper con tanta intensidad, como si pudiese hacerle daño con eso. Para él era como si le hubiesen lanzado un escupitajo en la cara.

—Ed, es que estoy preocupada por mi papá… —Alice intervino al ver el cambio en Edward y que Jasper no insistió, pero él no la dejó seguir.

—Alice, espera afuera —la voz era una exigencia que le dijo sin siquiera mirarla a ella, porque toda su atención estaba sobre Jasper.

—Pero Edward, solo…

—Espera afuera, Alice —le dijo con dientes apretados y seguía sin mirarla, para ella fue como una amenaza que hizo alterar los latidos de su corazón. Se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

Al estar en el pasillo quiso asomarse por el cristal, pero sabía que si lo hacía, la evidente molestia en Edward aumentaría.

Edward se proyectó hacia el escritorio y apoyó los brazos para estar más cerca de su primo como si fuese una fiera a punto de atacar. No espabilaba y la mirada se encontraba brillante por la rabia.

—Que sea la primera y última vez, que vienes a mi sitio de trabajo a disuadirme sobre lo que hago —sus palabras fueron siseadas ante la mandíbula tensada, mientras las sienes le latían.

—No te estoy disuadiendo, sólo vine por un poco de información. —protestó Jasper sin comprender tanta aversión por parte de Edward.

—Mucho menos vas a convencerme de algo parecido. No te voy a dar explicaciones.

—Es el padre de Alice.

—Y una mierda que sea el padre de Alice y una mierda quién coño sea, en mi trabajo no se mete nadie —advirtió con aspereza.

—No entiendo Edward. Dices tenerle cariño a Alice, pero no puedes colaborar un poco. Sé que eres celoso con tu trabajo, pero al menos dinos que está bien, que no es nada grave ¿o también te vale mierda Alice? —inquirió comprendiendo en cierta medida a Edward, pero poniendo en una balanza la fidelidad a la amistad y al trabajo.

—Largo de aquí Jasper, no te parto la nariz porque tengo las putas cámaras encima y no vuelvas nunca a ponerme a elegir. No me impongas lo que tengo qué hacer, sólo porque te estás cogiendo a la hija de Vulturi —estaba molesto, realmente molesto ante la sola idea de que su primo pudiera ponerse del lado de Vulturi.

—Está bien Ed, no pensé que fuese algo tan grave, que podrías enemistarte conmigo una vez más sólo por preocuparme ante la angustia de la mujer que quiero —dijo y se puso de pie para salir del lugar.

—No estoy rompiendo lazos de amistad nuevamente, seguimos siendo primos y amigos, pero eso no te da el derecho a opinar o meterte en mi trabajo —se puso de pie también irguiéndose tan alto como era y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

Aunque Jasper hubiese pasado casi toda su vida con Edward, no lo conocía y siempre lo desconcertaban esos cambios de actitud repentinos en él.

No había pasado un minuto desde que prácticamente le había rugido como una fiera y ahora le hablaba con la calidez de un hermano, pensaba si algún día iba a entenderlo.

—Está bien ¿vas a cenar esta noche conmigo o con Bella? —preguntó apegándose a los cambios de ánimo de su primo.

—Voy al departamento, pero vamos a cenar fuera, Bella irá con nosotros. Si quieres trae a Alice —hizo la invitación para que supiera que tampoco estaba molesto con Alice.

Jasper sólo asintió en silencio. Bien sabía que aunque invitara a Alice a cenar ella no tendría ganas de ir. No tendría cabeza para hacerlo, mientras su padre se encontraba detenido y ni siquiera sabía la causa. Salió de la oficina y Alice estaba apoyada contra el muro de al lado. Al verlo recuperó la compostura.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella acercándose a su novio y él le agarraba la mano.

—Vámonos, no pasó nada… —la instaba a caminar mientras forjaba en su cabeza algo que tranquilizara a Alice y también para evitar que ella pensara que su primo era un maldito—. Es que Edward no quiso decir nada porque se siente impotente y le da pena contigo, dice que no sabe nada, que no ha podido hacer nada, pero que está haciendo todo lo posible para que tu papá salga en libertad.

—Seguro debe tener mucha presión encima —su voz demostraba que había creído en cada una de las palabras dichas por Jasper.

Entraron al ascensor y Jasper aprovechó para estrecharla entre sus brazos. La pegó a su cuerpo y le besó la coronilla. Alice cerró con sus brazos la cintura de su novio.

—Sí, la tiene —murmuró obligándose a lidiar con el cargo de conciencia.

—Jasper… —susurró la chica con la mirada perdida en la imagen de ambos que se reflejaba en el espejo del elevador que aunque estaba en excelentes condiciones mostraba que era tan viejo como el edificio—. Sé que mi padre es egoísta, que es controlador y algunas veces es hasta grosero, pero no es malvado. En ocasiones puede ser un buen padre y creo que aunque tenga miles de razones para odiarlo, siempre hay una para quererlo y ese único motivo es más fuerte que todo las demás.

—Lo sé, tal vez sea su manera desmedida de quererte y… —las puertas del ascensor se abrieron interrumpiendo las palabras de Jasper y tres hombres entraron para hacerles compañía, por lo que tomaron un poco de distancia y respondieron al saludo de los que seguramente eran funcionarios públicos.

Caminaban tomados de la mano en busca del auto y aún no habían hablado hacia donde se dirigirían, cuando el teléfono móvil de Alice irrumpió con una tono de música clásica y era el que tenía para personalizar las llamadas de su madre. Casi inmediatamente contestó.

—Mamá… ¿has visto las noticias? —preguntó con la voz agitada por el andar.

—Sí hija, acabo de verlas. Y también vi tu llamada perdida, estaba durmiendo, aún estoy un poco adolorida por la revisión en la consulta —le confesó, ya que había tenido su consulta post operatoria—. No entiendo nada, Aro en ningún momento me insinuó tener problemas con la justicia —en la voz de Sulpicia se notaba claramente la angustia. Si eso no se aclaraba difícilmente volvería a levantar la cabeza ante sus amistades, tal vez ni se atrevería a salir de la casa y peor aún temía que el hombre que amaba la abandonara al pensar que podría correr algún peligro.

—Mamá voy para la casa y de ahí vamos a la estación de policía. —sugirió Alice, y con una mirada agradeció que Jasper le abriese la puerta del auto y subió.

—Está bien hija. Te espero en casa ¿dónde estás? —preguntó para constatar si su hija estaba segura.

Jasper bordeaba el auto y ella lo seguía con la mirada, tratando un poco en dar la respuesta a su madre mientras su atención era captada por su dios del trueno subiendo a su lado.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Jasper me llevará a casa, ha venido por mí a la universidad. —le mintió, no quería informarle a su madre que había osado ir a intervenir por su padre sin antes consultarle a ella.

—Eso me deja más tranquila. No tardes —le pidió con voz cariñosa

—No mamá ya estamos saliendo para allá —le informó—, nos vemos en unos minutos.

—Bien, me iré alistando para no perder tiempo.

—Está bien mamá —le dijo y finalizó la llamada.

Jasper puso en marcha el auto y se dirigieron a la mansión Vulturi.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _Bella estoy siendo lo más conciso posible… —agarró la copa de vino y le dio un gran trago, la dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa al tiempo que soltaba una bocanada de aire—. Tu nueva colección será sobre lencería y harás una publicidad que pueda volver loco al género masculino. Bella, a los hombres nos excitan las bailarinas, y si promocionas la lencería con modelos bailando en los tubos o haciendo esas acrobacias que haces con las telas, te aseguro que arrastrará público. Explota el erotismo, erotismo crudo, un erotismo a otro nivel y puedes basarte en las mariposas._

 _Bella le tomó la cara entre las manos, lo acercó a ella y le dio un beso voraz, un beso en el cual quería comérselo por entero, un beso para adorarlo como verdaderamente se lo merecía por ingeniar algo para ella. Para sacarla a flote y que diera lo mejor que podía dar._

— _Creo que te gusta la idea —murmuró tratando de recobrar el aliento._

— _¡Me encanta! Aunque… Ed, no quiero ser pesimista, pero no quiero ser una copia de Victoria´s Secret._


	40. Capítulo No 39

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Este es mi regalo de año nuevo, Meninas. Besos para todas.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 39**

Una excelente sesión de sexo, una fumada post orgásmica y perderse en la mirada de Bella eran la combinación perfecta para relajarse completamente después de un extenuante día de trabajo en el cual muchas emociones se vieron afectadas.

Se encontraban frente a frente. Bella con las piernas por encima de los muslos de Edward y él con la espalda pegada a la cabecera, mientras jugaba con el humo del cigarrillo. Al hacer una cascada irlandesa, fijaba su mirada con agudeza en los ojos de ella, tratando de descubrir qué era ese algo que escondía en su mirada, algo de lo que tal vez ni siquiera ella era consciente.

Era algo que no cualquiera podía ver. No al menos que se desviviera por querer entenderla. Estaba ahí, a simple vista, pero hermosamente oculto en el color de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó ella al ver lo que hacía Edward con el humo del cigarrillo.

—Con práctica —tendió la mano y como un niño curioso le agarró uno de los pezones y se lo pellizcó suavemente. Ella le devolvió el ataque en una de las testillas—. ¿No te gusta qué lo haga?

—Sólo que es fascinante… No me molesta que lo hagas, me da igual si fumas. Aunque no sé qué sientes al hacerlo después de que cogemos.

—Se siente bien, complementa la tranquilidad que produce el éxtasis. Un cigarro es necesario mientras el ritmo cardiaco reduce la velocidad —le dio una nueva jalada, retuvo el humo el tiempo que quiso y después elevó la cabeza para soltarlo lentamente—. Tal vez es la misma necesidad que sientes tú por hablar después de coger, se te suelta más la lengua —le guiñó un ojo con travesura.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que hablo demasiado? Está bien no lo haré más, ahora me tiro a dormir.

— ¿Acaso he dicho que no me gusta? —inquirió y le tomó con la mano libre la barbilla—. Me gusta que lo hagas, me gusta escucharte y como se ve tu cuerpo después de haber recibido mis besos y caricias, lo traslucido de mi sudor en tu piel, así que vamos ¡habla! —la instó con energía y ella no pudo evitar reír.

—Un momento —dijo y se abalanzó sobre la mesa de noche y agarró su teléfono móvil. Giró medio cuerpo y se dejó caer acostada sobre uno de los muslos de Edward, con su cara tan cerca de su pene que podía percibir fácilmente el olor mezclado de los fluidos de los dos—. Voy a twittear algo.

— ¿Ahora? —no pudo evitar el asombro en su pregunta—. ¿Enserio? No me jodas Bells.

—Solo serán unos segundos —dijo y enfocó el teléfono a un palmo de su cara, justo al lado izquierdo del bajo vientre de Edward casi en la cadera y le hizo un close up con la cámara a un par de lunares que tenía, unos solitarios hermosos y muy marcados.

—Ahora se te ha dado por ponerme en la red, cuando no es el culo, es el mágnum 500… ¿acaso me estás promocionando en una red de tratantes de personas? —le tomó el rostro con la mano libre para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No te he fotografiado el… Deja ya lo de la magnum sólo fue un decir, no era para que te lo creyeras —hablaba mientras posteaba su pequeña obra de arte.

—Pero me lo he creído, ya no puedo cambiarlo. Es tu culpa por bautizarlo —le dio una última bocanada a su cigarrillo, retuvo el humo y lo apagó en el cenicero que se encontraba sobre la mesa de al lado. Acunó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y se dobló, pegó su boca a la de ella y le soltó el humo, dejándolo dentro de la boca femenina, que no supo retenerlo, para expulsarlo luego.

No le dio un ataque de tos, sólo sintió la calidez del humo en su boca y el ligero sabor a nicotina.

—Necesito práctica para eso, si no avisas antes… —intentaba hablar, pero él intervino.

—No me gusta avisar, para qué ponerte sobre aviso. Las mejores cosas de la vida nos toman por sorpresa... —le acarició una de las mejillas con los nudillos, mientras que con la mano que había apagado el cigarrillo, agarraba el iPhone porque la curiosidad lo estaba matando y no quería perder tiempo para enterarse qué era lo que Bella había posteado en la red.

Entró a su cuenta personal y ella lo había nombrado por lo que dio rápidamente con la imagen y aunque intentó no sonreír, no pudo evitarlo al ver el anunciado. " _Mi pequeña obra de arte_ "

Su incontrolable instinto lo llevó a acercarse a ella y depositarle un beso en la frente y otro en la punta de la nariz.

—Ahora es mi turno —murmuró contra los labios de Bella. Activo la cámara de su teléfono móvil y enfocó únicamente el ombligo de su mujer y lo capturó en una fotografía.

—Déjame verla antes —pidió Bella.

—No… nada de eso —le dijo con encantadora determinación y se dispuso a postearlo, sin olvidar nombrarla a ella.

Bella agarró su teléfono y revisó rápidamente. Su orgullo llegó al punto más alto, casi le daba la sensación de que explotaría de felicidad al leer el enunciado de la fotografía. " _Quien no se pierda en el ombligo de ésta mujer, es porque no conoce de arte_ "

Giró sobre su cuerpo y no pudo resistirse a darle un beso en los lunares a su fiscal y él le colocó la mano en la cabeza para alejarla mientras una carcajada varonil hacía eco la habitación.

—No lo hagas —le pidió tratando de controlar el escalofrío que lo recorrió por entero y le erizó cada vello.

—Punto débil fiscal —aguijoneó Bella y se acercó una vez más, rozando la parte sensible con los dientes y él volvía a alejarla.

—Bells, lejos de ese lugar —le exigió juguetón.

— ¿Y qué si no lo hago?

—Te arrepentirás si no lo haces —sin embargo su advertencia fue burlada porque Bella quería romper con los mandatos de Edward y atacó con su boca una vez más el área sensible.

En un movimiento completamente inesperado Edward la sometió rápidamente y se puso encima de ella. Como un felino se puso a gatas le tomó las manos fijándoselas en la cama y presionó entre sus piernas las de ella.

—Ahora vas a arrepentirte —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y se fue al ataque con su mentón se dio a la tarea de hacerle cosquillas con la aspereza de su barba.

Ella empezó a retorcerse bajo su cuerpo y a carcajearse como nunca antes, él podría hacer eso eternamente con tal de llenarse los oídos de tan maravillosa sonido.

— ¡Me rindo! —suplicó Bella en medio de estruendosas carcajadas mientras Edward no dejaba se recorrerle el cuello. Nunca en su vida se había reído tanto, no al punto de dolerle el estómago y reducirle los niveles de oxígeno en el cuerpo y era feliz. En ese pequeño momento era plenamente feliz.

—Ahora te rindes —dijo él con la voz agitada, por el más bonito de los esfuerzos.

—Sí me rindo… me rindo, me falta el aliento —sentía que la garganta le ardía ante la resequedad.

— ¿Seguro te falta el aliento? —indagó con pillería. Bella asintió en silencio de manera casi automática—. Bien te daré un poco —murmuró y se acercó al rostro de la chica, fijó su mirada en la de ella y con eso le bajaba las defensas, la convertía en su objeto de deseo.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos y siguió respirando con la boca entre abierta para llenar los pulmones y que Edward con esa actitud no le ayudaba a recuperarse. Los labios de él estaban a un respiro de los de ella, pero no la besaba, no lo hacía, ni siquiera por la clara invitación que ella le estaba haciendo al mantener los labios separados.

Poco a poco sintió como el tibio aliento de Edward inundaba su boca, él le estaba regalando su oxígeno. Era algo misericordioso y erótico, con ese gesto le bajaba las defensas y la acorralaba contras las cuerdas de la lujuria.

Eso para ella eran gotas de agua para un sediento. Era tener el fruto prohibido que la tentaba, pero no dejaba comerlo. Los labios de Edward la incitaban, quería chuparlos, morderlos, sentir todas las sensaciones que estallaban en su cuerpo cada vez que la lengua de él resbalaba por su boca y se movía impetuosa, quería que le robara el aliento que le estaba regalando.

Elevó la cabeza para besarlo, para atraparle la boca en su suave mordisco, pero él se alejó, odiaba y amaba cuando él hacía eso, cuando la retaba de esa manera.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el colchón y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, manteniendo el duelo de miradas al cual Edward la invitaba.

—Sé que lo quieres, que me tienes ganas, esas ganas excesivas te arden en la mirada, no puedes ocultarlo Edward —le dijo con seguridad, al descubrir en las pupilas dilatadas ese deseo que se desbordaba.

—Plural Bella, aprende a utilizar el plural. —volvió a acercarse y a tentarla rozando su nariz contra la de ella y convirtiendo sus alientos en uno solo—. Nos tenemos ganas —murmuró y al gesticular rozaba con sus labios los de Bella—. Unas ganas incontrolables, el fuego que se desata en tu mirada cada vez que me miras es al único que no le temo.

— ¿Quieres quemarte? —preguntó con voz profunda al tiempo que elevaba una pierna y con la rodilla rozaba los testículos de Edward, incitándolo de las maneras que sabía.

—Vamos a quemarnos —propuso con voz profunda y el beso no se hizo esperar más. Los labios de Edward recorrieron los de Bella y los de ella se acoplaron al ritmo que él impuso.

Le soltó las manos y llevó las de él a ambos lados del cuello de la chica para abarcar más con su boca, para saborearla a gusto, en medio de sus suspiros, roces y mordisqueos.

—Te quiero abajo —le ordenó en voz muy baja, ante la falta de aliento.

— ¿Quieres ir arriba? —inquirió provocando el mal humor de Bella.

—Te quiero abajo —repitió ella siguiéndole el juego.

—Acaso no es lo mismo… Te gusta el juego de palabras.

Bella le colocó las manos en el pecho y lo empujó, mostrándose agresiva y sensual. Lo puso contra el colchón y lo montó como si fuese un magnifico ejemplar. Se balanceó sobre el cuerpo de Edward y fue su oportunidad para tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo, sepultando su rostro con la cabellera oscura y sedosa.

Edward tomó las hebras con sus manos y la hizo a un lado. La retuvo en una y con la otra se aferró de la mandíbula femenina y una vez más se apoderó de la boca de Bella. Él marcó el compás, aunque estuviese debajo, aunque ella fuese su dueña, él era ese esclavo que se revelaba.

—No tengo remedio, ni salvación… —murmuró Edward con la mirada fija en los ojos de Bella—. No la tengo —y con la mano que le sostenía la mandíbula la deslizó por la cara de Bella en una sutil caricia. Se moría de ganas por decirle, por gritarle mirándola a los ojos, que la amaba y que por no decirlo sentía una gran inquietud en el pecho.

Lo peor de todo era que estaba seguro que ella lo sabía. Bella sabía que estaba estúpidamente enamorado, podía descubrirlo en cómo lo miraba en ese momento.

Ella tenía toda la maldita certeza de sus sentimientos fijada en las pupilas, pero siempre había sido perspicaz y por alguna razón también sabía que ella no quería escucharlo. Entonces él se quedaba callado por temor, temor a lastimarla con sus sentimientos, temor a por primera vez en la vida ser rechazado.

Ese pequeño momento en que la coraza en ella se quebraba y lo dejaba entrar, lo dejaba traspasar las fronteras de sus miedos. Lo sentía apoderarse de sus sentimientos, Edward sabía perfectamente como metérsele por la mirada.

Ella lo besó y las manos de él empezaron a regalarle caricias en la espalda, caricias que murieron en las caderas donde ancló el agarrare y la hizo descender unos centímetros para que lo dejara entrar.

Bella no lo hizo, le dio vida al movimiento de su pelvis balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante, acariciando con sus labios vaginales la erección, colmándose de la sensación del pene humedeciéndose con su propia savia, pero más le gustaba ver la cara de disfrute que ponía Edward.

—No me tortures —pidió él con la respiración forzada.

—No seas impulsivo —le dijo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviada porque una vez más se había escapado a terreno seguro.

Se incorporó y elevó las caderas un poco dejándole libertad a la erección de su fiscal.

Edward la tomó con una mano por uno de los muslos y con la mano libre se aventuró a adivinar donde se escondía el clítoris, con su dedo medio resbaló por donde nacía la unión de los pliegues, estimulando con suavidad y de manera circular esa área. Eso aumentó la excitación en ella que buscó la manera de calmarlo.

Bella dominó la erección y se dejó vencer, poco a poco hasta tenerla toda adentro, latiendo y uniéndose al latido de ella. Encontró soporte en el pecho de Edward y empezó a cabalgarlo para deleite de ambos, se entregaron a la locura de saciar el momento, de hacer estallar el placer.

La pelvis femenina se movía en un vaivén: lento, sensual e intenso. Con sus muslos apretaba los de Edward, encontrando la presión para cerrarse un poco más.

Él fruncía el ceño y de su boca a medio abrir se escapaban ronco jadeos, implorando porque Bella mantuviera el compás de sus movimientos y ella le sonreía dichosa y lujuriosa al ver en el rostro de su fiscal la máxima expresión de placer con sus pupilas dilatadas fijas en las de ella creando una conexión única que ninguna fuerza en el mundo podría romper.

Edward mantenía su manos en la cintura de su mujer, con los dedos pulgares presionaba cada vez que ella se echaba hacia atrás y con los dedos restantes le regalaba la presión cuando se echaba hacia adelante, como si siguiese los movimientos de esa ola que se balanceaba sobre él.

Ella le tomó las manos y las hizo suyas. Las hizo recorrerle el torso, colgarse de sus senos y él con su mirada seguía el movimiento dejándose guiar por ese mapa de placer donde las manos de Bella eran la brújula que lo orientaba. Ella le liberó las manos para que él solo siguiera el rumbo de su cuerpo mientras se movía lentamente dilatando el momento del estallido, sintiéndose esclava de esas caricias repetidas, una y mil veces repetidas que recorrían cada espacio de su cuerpo.

Incitaba el preludio de ese volcán interno que en ella desesperaba, desesperaba ante la magia de esas manos prodigiosas que buscaban la espalda y le provocaban descender en busca de esa boca que imploraba por la de ella.

Lenguas iban y lenguas venían, seduciéndose, incitándose en medio de miradas ardientes. Besos demandantes y sexuales donde las protagonistas batallaban enredándose al aire libre. Eran las lenguas las que llevaban el ritmo de esos besos que en público serían escandalosos.

Con sus poderosos brazos le cerró el torso, lo hizo de manera posesiva como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer en su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir más indispensable que el mismo aire.

—Voy a empezar a derretirte. —le prometió en medio de un murmullo que apenas si ella logró entender.

Edward apoyó los pies en el colchón y tomó impulso regalándole una estocada que la penetro enteramente y se quedó así, disfrutando de la humedad, tibieza y suavidad que le ofrecían las entrañas de su mujer, que con un largo jadeo le hizo saber que así lo quería.

—Muévete Ed —le pidió contrayendo las paredes internas de su sexo—. Dame fricción —suplicó y sus savias se escapaban resbalando por el pene de él.

—Te la daré, rápida y precisa. Me enloquece como se escucha en tu voz esa palabra… Repítela —casi le exigió y sus muslos empezaban a temblar ante la espera y por mantenerse elevando. Clavado en ella.

—Dame fricción, quiero fricción —ahora era ella la que exigía y él acató el pedido. Su cuerpo empezó a ascender y descender, rápido y demoledor. Creando una sinfonía salvaje y sensual con sus cuerpos.

Bella soltaba grititos, chillidos, jadeos y súplicas ante cada acometida agresiva y delirante que Edward le brindaba. Llevándola por las más deliciosa de las sensaciones.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward se incorporó y la puso contra el colchón, pero Bella era indomable y quería que él la complaciera. También sabía que a él particularmente disfrutaba penetrarla desde atrás por lo que se giró y elevó las caderas. Edward atento a lo que le ofrecían se puso en la mejor posición de asalto con ella entre sus muslos.

Edward le tomó las nalgas y las acarició a su gusto. Se llenó las manos con la turgencia de la piel. Las separó ligeramente y admiró ese lugar donde segundos antes había estado.

Su huella estaba ahí, estaba enrojecido y estimulado, dispuesto para recibirlo nuevamente y ¡Dios! Él se moría por entrar, con una de sus manos guió su miembro y con el glande acarició esa bendita joya.

Tenía el dominio y lo manipulaba a su antojo y le daba suaves golpes a los pliegues bañados de su mujer, que le alegraba la fiesta con gemidos y lo empapaban a él también.

— ¿La quieres? —le preguntó delineando los labios vaginales, incitándola y convirtiéndola cada vez más en un manojo de temblores anhelantes.

—Sí la quiero, la quiero Ed —suplicó removiéndose en busca de saciar la necesidad y que el vacío en su centro fuese llenado.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? —amenazaba con entrar, pero no lo hacía y eso para él también era angustiante, pero excitante.

—Toda… la quiero toda, de golpe, sin piedad Ed. Métemela sin piedad —pidió aferrándose a las sábanas a la espera de que él cumpliera, pero no lo hacía—. ¡Ya! — exigió impaciente.

—Aún no. Espera un poco, sólo un poco. Disfruta de esto primero.

Deslizó su pene por medio de las nalgas de Bella, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante. Sabía que en ella el grado de excitación aumentaría y para él el placer amenazaba con hacerle estallar los sentidos. Masturbarse de esa manera con el cuerpo de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, era algo realmente placentero.

Necesitaba más lubricidad, por lo que se alejó un poco y con sus dedos arrastró las savias que brotaban de la vagina hacia la abertura que le dividía las nalgas haciéndolo en repetidas oportunidades, mojando el riel por donde se deslizaría una vez más.

Hizo rodar su pene por en medio presionándolo con las palmas de las manos para que no se escapara. Apreciaba el glande cuando salía de ese túnel a la altura del coxis y regresaba a esconderse volviéndolo tembloroso de tanto goce.

Aun cuando Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del delirante calor que Edward creaba con la fricción entre sus nalgas, podía verlo, su imagen se anclaba en sus párpados caídos.

Sin darle ningún tipo de aviso, le separó las carnes y entró en ella de un golpe y con eso el mundo se le detuvo. Su vida quedó suspendida y fue como si hubiese recibido una descarga de alta tensión, tensión totalmente deliciosa.

—Ya hay fuego en mis entrañas —le hizo saber ella en medio de jadeos.

El empezó a bombear dentro de Bella y de la nada renacía, aflojando el agarre de las sábanas, pero a las cuales se volvía aferrar cada vez que él golpeaba, exponiéndola ante una difusa claridad, obligándola a rozar las estrellas.

—Abusa del infierno que te ofrezco —le concedió Edward. Aferrándosele a las caderas para tenerla a su merced.

El nombre de él se le escapaba una y otra vez en medio del goce. Una luz amenazaba con cegarla, esa luz era la cumbre del éxtasis en el que dejaba de ser ella por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales dependía de Edward.

Él la penetraba con lentitud, otorgándole tiempo para que recobrara las fuerzas después del orgasmo. Se dejó caer y la cubrió con su piel sudada. Una lluvia de tiernos y lentos besos caían sobre la mejilla expuesta de Bella. Ella los recibía gustosa en medio de sonrisas extasiadas.

—Que bien que te has corrido —ronroneó muy bajito mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja. Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa, aún no recobraba completamente el aliento para hablar—. ¿Quieres que yo también tenga una corrida monumental? —le preguntó ronroneándole como un gato, mientras contenía sus impulsos y su orgasmo.

—Quiero que te corras como nunca lo has hecho —contestó en un tono complaciente.

—Siempre lo hago como nunca lo he hecho. Contigo cada corrida es una nueva experiencia —le dijo balanceándose lentamente sobre ella, ofreciéndole el disfrute de la longitud de todo su pene, aunque era más el grosor con el que se abría espacio en ella.

Edward bajó de la cama y la jaló por las caderas, dejándola al borde del lecho. Permitió que el torso de Bella descansara sobre el colchón, mientras las piernas le quedaron al aire y él se puso de pie tras de ella, flexionando sus rodillas para poder estar a la altura de esa sonrisa lujuriosa entre los muslos de su mujer.

La penetró con decisión y salió muy lento. Esa acción la hizo varias veces, hasta que su cuerpo se desbocó en asaltos rápidos y contundentes que le arrancaban jadeos escandalosos a Bella y hacían coro a los golpeteos de los cuerpos en pleno saltó a la gloria.

Edward sentía la transpiración vestir su cuerpo, sus latidos atentos al estallido, total concentración puesta en esos pocos segundos en que el arrebato lo volvía todo difuso y le robaba todo sentido y energía. Pocos segundos por los que un hombre mataría, escasos segundos que eran los más valiosos de su existencia. Efímero momento al que se reducía la esencia masculina. Vencido, agotado, acabado, dejó a su cuerpo ceder.

Para Bella nada más divino que sentirlo derrumbarse sobre su cuerpo, que la cubriera con su piel y su sudor, también con besos tiernos y cansados, mientras el cuerpo se tomaba su tiempo para recuperar las fuerzas.

Edward apoyó una de las rodillas en el colchón y se dejó caer acostado a un lado de Bella. Él boca arriba y ella seguía a boca abajo admirándolo con el pecho agitado con una sonrisa post orgásmica que no tenía precio, mientras sentía como el tibio semen abandonaba su cuerpo, humedeciendo la parte interna de sus muslos. Aunque en menos cantidad del que brotó de su cuerpo después del primer encuentro.

—Estuvo muy bueno, me gustó —dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio y se subía completamente al colchón.

—Estuviste magnifica, pero no debes desesperar, para todo hay tiempo. Me gustaría que nos grabáramos para que veas cómo te portas. Hacer un video para tener en que entretenernos en los tiempo de ocio. —se colocó de medio lado y con la yema de los dedos de una de sus manos le acarició la columna vertebral de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

—Por ahora no quiero saber nada de videos, creo que me he metido en suficientes problemas por eso.

—Yo no le veo el problema por ningún lado, no quieres tocar el tema, pero ya algo se me ocurrirá para hacerte cambiar definitivamente de parecer. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo he visto y es magnífico, hasta he soñado que me has bailado.

—Ya no bailo Edward, dejé de hacerlo hace mucho —dijo con determinación siendo completamente consciente de los malos momentos que había vivido a consecuencia del maldito video. De tener que evadir a la prensa porque no tenía la mínima idea de qué decir acerca del pequeño acontecimiento que le manchó el desfile.

— ¿Ni a tu hombre le regalarías una presentación? —inquirió y le regalaba circulares caricias en el hombro. Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No lo haría —le reafirmó con palabras y la mejor manera para evadir el tema fue salir de la cama—. Voy a bañarme.

—Vamos a bañarnos —la corrigió él, poniéndose de pie.

—No señor, yo voy a bañarme y no te pases de astuto que te toca cambiar las sábanas, no creas que lo haré yo todo el tiempo.

—Vale, yo cambiaré las sábanas, aunque no sepa hacerlo haré el intento, pero después de que me de un baño —agarró a Bella por una mano y en pocos segundos la tuvo sobre su hombro derecho—. Deja de darme órdenes —sin poder evitar darle un azote.

— ¡Eres un maldito cavernícola! —exclamó sorprendida y ardida por la flagelación en una de sus nalgas—. Bájame inmediatamente —le exigió, pero la risa que se escapaba fue la contradicción de su exigencia.

—Estás demente si crees que te voy a bajar… —le informó mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

—Si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir, Edward Cullen —amenazó con dientes apretados.

—No tienes idea de lo que me excitan tus amenazas y en este momento odio que la ciencia no haya avanzado lo suficiente como para haber inventado penes de repuesto —dijo siendo plenamente consciente que de momento no encontraría otra erección, debía esperar un tiempo realmente prudencial.

—Troglodita —dijo con dientes apretados y enterró sus uñas en una de las nalgas de Edward, con tanta fuerza como para dejarlas marcadas y él soltó un jadeo ante el dolor.

—Suéltame el culo Bells —le advirtió abriendo la puerta de cristal del cubículo de la ducha.

—Bájame Ed o no soltaré hasta quitarte el pedazo. Te tocará usar relleno para poder emparejarla con la otra.

—Te estás dando cuenta de que tengo tu culo a centímetros de mi boca y que mis dientes pueden ser más rápidos que tus uñas —indicó y fue la reacción para que Bella inmediatamente soltara el agarre—. Así me gusta —soltó una carcajada al sentirse vencedor.

La bajó y la puso de pie, al tiempo que accionaba la regadera que empezó a caer sobre ellos como si fuese una lluvia a cielo abierto, abarcándolos por completo.

Se ducharon en medio de besos, caricias y risas, dejando que el agua se llevara las huellas de la doble entrega que habían tenido.

Al salir Edward se colocó sólo el pantalón del pijama de tela de algodón, con un patrón de cuadros silenciados a consecuencia de las rayas, blancas, celestes y negras, con un fondo gris. Era realmente cómodo y lo resguardaría del frío.

Bella por su parte se colocó un pijama gris y rosado, que aunque era para épocas de frío, era bastante sugerente. Después de peinarse agarró el secador para evitar irse a la cama con el cabello húmedo y como ya se había hecho costumbre Edward la ayudaba con la parte posterior de la cabeza y terminaba haciendo un desastre con sus cabellos al agitar el secador de un lado al otro y no hacerlo hacia abajo.

—Voy a buscar algo que comer… ¿quieres vino? —preguntó Bella de regreso a la habitación.

—Sí, aún no tengo sueño, tal vez el vino me ayude, ya sabes que contigo es casi imposible conciliar el sueño —las palabras con doble sentido fueron sucedidas por una mirada sugerente que recorrió el cuerpo de Bella.

Bella salió de la habitación y Edward la siguió para ir por sábanas limpias. Él se quedó en el armario del pasillo, pero ella siguió de largo hasta la cocina.

Era primera vez que hacía algo parecido a tender unas sábanas. Dejó sobre un sillón el juego limpio y lo primero que agarró fueron las almohadas para quitarle las fundas. Para él era algo innecesario porque apenas si las tocaron, pero Bella siempre hacía el cambio completo.

Tiró las almohadas sobre la alfombra y agarró una de las sábanas que parecía ser más un nido de pájaro al encontrarse enrollada en medio del lecho, al retirarla una prenda de encaje en color púrpura y negro adornaba el colchón. La agarró y arrastrado por cierto fetiche su mirada recorrió la diminuta tanga.

En ese momento una idea cobró vida y empezó a girar con demasiada rapidez, imaginando cientos de maneras para poder sacarle provecho a ese ingenio que a raíz de la prenda le había surgido.

Con tanga en mano salió corriendo de la habitación pero a mitad de pasillo regresó. Se guardó la prenda en el bolsillo del pantalón del pijama y con rapidez empezó a tender la cama, como era de esperarse el lecho le dio la pelea, pero al menos logró cubrir el colchón y enfundar las almohadas las cuales lanzó sin cuidado.

Se giró para salir en busca de Bella pero en ese momento ella entraba con bandeja en mano.

—No te imaginas lo que se me acaba de ocurrir —dijo apenas la vio y dio largas zancadas para ayudarle con la bandeja la cual colocó sobre una de las mesas de noche.

— ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? No me digas que piensas quitarle el trabajo a Candice Olson porque la cama está hecha un desastre, así que no te animes —le dijo impresionada ante la actitud de Edward y no podía evitar sonreír y se dejaba guiar.

—No —soltó una corta carcajada—. Sé que mi profesión es discutir en una corte, el diseño no me va, eso te lo dejo a ti —la instó a que se sentara en la cama y él se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

—Pensé que querías esperar hasta mañana, pero… —la picardía bailaba en sus palabras y abrió las piernas dejando a Edward en medio—. No me opongo, si quieres.

— ¡Bella! En serio —la reprendió juguetonamente—. ¿Piensas acabar con mi vida?… Por ahora no pretendo darte sexo oral.

— ¿Ah no? —no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la vergüenza y cerrar las piernas, pero ya no había nada que hacer y soltó una carcajada, a la cual él acompañó.

—No… Es otra cosa —le aclaró, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella lo vio meterse la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del pijama y entonces a ella se le instaló el corazón en la garganta, así como sus miedos la obligaban a que saliera corriendo del lugar.

—No, vamos primero con el vino, eso es mejor —dijo sacando la mano del bolsillo sin mostrar nada en ella.

Bella se encontraba muda, no podía esbozar palabra alguna. Los latidos retumbándole en la garganta no le dejaban hacerlo, apenas si se obligaba a no temblar evitando con eso explotar en un estado realmente alarmante.

—Excelente elección —dijo él la observar la botella oscura con el circulo dorado en el centro y la letra L en negro—. Un Cabernet Sauvignon de la reserva 2010.

—Lo tenía para una ocasión especial, pero… —encontró su voz, aunque evidentemente estaba afectada por los nervios, los cuales Edward aumentaba al interrumpirla.

—Está es una ocasión especial —hablaba mientras descorchaba la botella y servía en las copas un poco del licor que brillaba ante su color rojo burdeos.

Bella evitaba la mirada de Edward y sólo revisaba en la bandeja, las tostadas, los pedazos de gruyere, el queso crema y los damascos turcos.

—Vamos a celebrar —instó Edward entregándole la copa.

—Y… ¿y por qué celebramos? —preguntó sintiéndose cada vez más contra la espada y la pared. Temía a que Edward le hiciera alguna proposición a la que ella no podría acceder.

—Por ti. Por el éxito que vas a alcanzar —fue él quien tuvo que hacer prácticamente el brindis porque ante las palabras ella había quedado estática.

— ¿Por qué por mí?… No entiendo Edward —quería caerse a golpes, porque sentía que estaba rayando en la estupidez. No podía siquiera comprender las palabras de él. Definitivamente la había dejado en el aire.

—Toma primero.

Edward se centró en la mirada brillante de Bella y sabía que era a consecuencia del ligero aturdimiento que la embargaba que se le hacía imposible ocultar.

Mientras disfrutaba del potente vino de aroma elegante y propio, salpicado por las notas frutales que combinaban matices especiados como el clavo de olor y la malta chocolate.

Bella observó cómo Edward dejaba la copa sobre la mesa y ella lo imitó porque temía ante cualquier proposición derramar el vino.

Él se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón del pijama una vez más y sintió que el oxígeno se le escapaba de los pulmones mientras armaba el rechazo a la propuesta que imaginaba Edward quería hacerle.

Edward sacó la tanga empuñándola en su mano y se la colocó en la de Bella. En la mirada de ella aumentó el desconcierto y él empezó a disfrutar de ese suspenso que estaba creando.

—Es mi ropa interior… ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó y aunque se encontraba completamente aturdida, sintió que un gran peso la abandonaba y que podía llenar sus pulmones nuevamente.

—Es tu nueva colección… —dijo con una gran sonrisa y la mirada brillante ante las expectativas que lo embargaban—. Dijiste que no sabías qué hacer con el video ni qué explicación dar —ella como autómata asentía en silencio—. Bien, vamos a usarlo a tu favor. Nadie sabe de qué se trata, es hora de que le des uso y yo propongo utilizarlo como campaña publicitaria de tu nueva colección…

—Edward, espera un momento que no sé… ¡vas a volverme loca! —espetó sin saber para dónde iban sus emociones. No sabía si se sentía feliz por esa idea que Edward le estaba dando, o frustrada por las altas expectativas de él para con ella.

—Bella estoy siendo lo más conciso posible… —agarró la copa de vino y le dio un gran trago, la dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa al tiempo que soltaba una bocanada de aire—. Tu nueva colección será sobre lencería y harás una publicidad que pueda volver loco al género masculino. Bella, a los hombres nos excitan las bailarinas, y si promocionas la lencería con modelos bailando en los tubos o haciendo esas acrobacias que haces con las telas, te aseguro que arrastrará público. Explota el erotismo, erotismo crudo, un erotismo a otro nivel y puedes basarte en las mariposas.

Bella le tomó la cara entre las manos, lo acercó a ella y le dio un beso voraz, un beso en el cual quería comérselo por entero, un beso para adorarlo como verdaderamente se lo merecía por ingeniar algo para ella. Para sacarla a flote y que diera lo mejor que podía dar.

—Creo que te gusta la idea —murmuró tratando de recobrar el aliento.

— ¡Me encanta! Aunque… Ed, no quiero ser pesimista, pero no quiero ser una copia de Victoria´s Secret.

—A la mierda Victoria´s Secret… Lo de ella son ángeles y lo tuyo serán mariposas… ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a querer ser una mariposa? —preguntó y le ancló las manos en el cuello para que no le ocultara la mirada.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio por casi un minuto. Inhaló profundamente para llenarse de valor y dar la respuesta porque sabía que Edward merecía al menos esa pequeña parte de su vida.

—Digamos que estaba en un mal momento y aunque las mariposas son hermosas, las negras son las menos queridas. Todos creen que tienen una gran maldición y lo asocian con la muerte o la mala suerte, así que no creo que tenga aceptación tal colección, ni siquiera sé diseñar lencería… y agradezco tu maravillosa intensión…

— ¡Y una mierda! Vas a diseñar lencería, yo te ayudaré, podría decirte lo que me gusta, te daré mi opinión como hombre, también tendrás la de Jasper y Garrett. Al fin y al cabo la lencería en su mayoría es para agradar a la vista del género masculino. Y en cuanto a la mariposa negra, yo no la veo de esa manera. Prefiero que se le llame mariposa nocturna —hablaba completamente convencido ante cada palabra que expresaba. Y Bella comprendió porque en la nota de las orquídeas le había escrito Mariposa Nocturna. Él lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó y lo instaba a que dejara de estar de rodillas frente a ella y que tomara asiento a su lado, él lo hizo pero la hizo volverse para estar frente a frente.

—Por los detalles Bella… —murmuró posándole la mano en una de las mejillas y entonces ella dejó descansar el rostro sobre el toque de Edward—. Lo que me acerca a ti es ese misterio que llevas contigo, pero que no puedes evitar que se escapen los detalles, podría decirte lo que hasta ahora tengo de ti, lo poco que he conseguido a través de esos indicios. Descubrí que por alguna razón te sentías identificada con la bruja negra, pero sólo es como tú quieres mostrarte, porque en realidad eres una mariposa nocturna. Crees que al mostrarte como algo que relacionan con lo maligno estarás segura y olvidas que realmente eres una hermosa mariposa que para refugiarte de los depredadores te ocultas en las sombras. Somos muy pocos los que podemos ver más allá de esa fachada que te has colgado porque posees una belleza inusual. En la luz se puede apreciar que no todo es negro, hay colores, en tus alas hay hermosos colores.

Las emociones en Bella empezaron a desbocarse como un mar embravecido. Le temblaba la barbilla y las lágrimas ahogaban su garganta, pero no lloraría. No iba a demostrarle a Edward que él había llegado a conocerla mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía.

Edward sabía que había tocado fibras dolorosas en ella y no era lo que pretendía, no quería hacerla sufrir. Sólo darle ánimos para que se decidiera a dar un paso más. Ella tenía fortaleza, él podía verlo en sus ojos, pero le hacía falta que alguien se lo hiciera saber, que dejara de temer, que abandonara la seguridad y aprendiera a ser más arriesgada.

—No quiero decepcionarte, estás poniendo mucha confianza en mí Edward —murmuró al fin.

—Debes tener algo muy claro Bella, esto no lo vas a hacer por mí, lo vas a hacer por ti, por tus sueños, por lo que tú quieres ser. No vas a decepcionarme porque algo pueda salir mal, sin embargo te desconocería sino lo intentas.

—Está bien… voy a intentarlo, voy a hacerlo —buscó la mirada de Edward y la gran sonrisa que él le regaló terminó por contagiarla y llenarla de emoción y de ganas, ganas por experimentar algo nuevo. Confiaría en él y jamás había pensado llegar a confiar plenamente en otro hombre que no fuese Oscar.

—Entonces no se hable más —dijo entusiasmado y se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó sin poder controlar la sonrisa que se apoderaba de sus labios y lo siguió con la mirada.

—Dame un minuto. Mientras toma un poco de vino que apenas lo has probado y para la próxima no pienses que soy tan cursi como para ponerme de rodillas y pedirte matrimonio —dijo divertido mientras se alejaba.

Si algún día llegaba a tal extremo lo que menos quería era ser tan predecible y poco original, ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo a su manera. Una que Bella no pudiese olvidar o ver en alguna película de época.

—Eres un arrogante, insufrible —no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar el miedo que había sentido con tan sólo pensar en tal compromiso y por el contrario la estrellaba contra la realidad, pero tenía el poder para no lastimarla para que su realidad fuese menos atroz.

Agarró un pedazo de queso y se lo llevó a la boca; lo masticó lentamente, mientras trataba de calmar los vestigios de sus alteradas emociones. Tomó un poco de vino y se acomodó en la cama que era un completo caos de sábanas mal organizadas.

Edward regresó con la laptop y el block de dibujos y se los entregó.

—Aquí tienes, empieza —él se metió a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella.

—No me presiones, no puedo hacer un diseño ahora, así tan rápido, son casi las cuatro de la mañana.

—Aquí estoy para ayudarte —abrió la computadora portátil de Bella y se la colocó sobre los muslos—. Al menos el boceto, algo que te dé una idea… —le dijo mientras buscaba el video que habían colgado en la presentación de Bella en el Fashion Week.

—Veamos que me sale —agarró otro pedazo de queso y se lo llevó a la boca de Edward que lo recibió gustoso—. Nos levantaremos muy tarde.

—Lo haremos muy tarde —se acercó y le dio un suave mordisco en el hombro, para después apoyar la barbilla y se ganó la mirada que esperaba a cambio—. Si logras algo, te prometo un orgasmo con mi boca —le dio su palabra y no había nada más que deseara hacer que saborear los tibios fluidos de Bella. Sentir los latidos acompasados contra su lengua y llenarse los oídos con los clamores de ese placer que él le prodigaría.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio ante la promesa colmada de placer que él le hacía y sus pupilas se dilataron al posar la mirada en la bendita boca que la llenaba de deseo. No pudo evitar regalarle a las yemas de sus dedos la sensación de acariciar esos labios y segundos después a sus propios labios, en un suave contacto que terminó con un par de succiones.

—Voy a escribirle a mi tío para que me ponga en contacto con la agencia publicitaria del grupo porque no quiero que sea Elitte quien te patrocine —le informó mientras abría su correo electrónico.

—Creo que estás apresurando las cosas Ed, ni siquiera tengo el primer diseño.

—Pero lo vas a tener, yo sé que sí —aseguró porque creía en ella como no lo había hecho en nadie más.

—Te parece si baso la colección en las formas y colores de la mariposa cuando está expuesta a la luz, claro también haría en negro.

Edward le tomó la cara y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso de apenas contacto y sonoro.

—Me parece perfecto… ¡tienes madera mujer! —la alentó con ese comentario y ella se sonrojó y emocionó como si fuese una adolescente—. A partir del lunes ya podrás dar entrevistas.

—Sí, y cuando me pregunten por el video sólo me limitaré a decir que es un As bajo la manga.

—Exactamente, vas a sorprender, esa es tu esencia —mientras tecleaba sin parar sobre la petición que le estaba haciendo a Carlisle Cullen.

Bella empezó a crear el boceto, utilizaría una medida estándar. Ya que apenas era una prueba. Le dio vida a las líneas que formarían un cuerpo femenino.

Edward no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo para ver lo que Bella hacía y para él eso no tenía forma alguna solo podía distinguir lo que era una cabeza, del resto todas eran líneas que no formaban absolutamente nada.

—Dame un minuto —dijo Bella y colocó a un lado el block de dibujo y el lápiz. Bajó de la cama y salió trotando. Edward aprovechó la soledad para agarrar el cuaderno de dibujos y mirar lo que hasta el momento ella llevaba creado y visto desde el frente era una figura femenina.

Bella entró al lugar de trabajo que tenía en su departamento. Encendió la computadora de escritorio e impresora, buscó en la red imágenes de algunas mariposas nocturnas, eligió varias y las mandó a imprimir en papel fotográfico, mientras la impresora hacía su trabajo aprovechó para buscar lo que utilizaría, porque Edward sólo le había llevado el lápiz. Demostrando con eso que él sabía de diseño lo que ella de leyes.

Edward había enviado el mensaje a su tío y disfrutaba de los damascos turcos, mientras esperaba por Bella. La vio entrar cargada con varias cosas entre las cuales una mesa auxiliar para la cama. Sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie y fue en su ayuda.

Un rato después Bella estaba sentada en el lecho, Edward detrás de ella sirviéndole no sólo de apoyo a su espalda, sino también de crítico, mientras que en la cama se encontraban esparcidos marcadores de diferentes colores y escalas de milímetros, de igual manera lápices y crayones, borrador y las fotografías. Así como ambos disfrutaban de la segunda copa de vino.

—Mucha ropa, con eso no se me va a parar nunca —dijo observando una tanga que la parte trasera era una mariposa.

—Espera un momento, te apuesto que se te va a parar, porque las alas serán con encaje transparente, pero el cuerpo de la mariposa tapará la división del culo.

—Está bien, me trago mis palabras… me imagino que me gano el derecho de tener la primicia de estas prendas —dijo observando el diseño que reposaba sobre la mesa auxiliar que se encontraba en medio de las piernas de Bella.

—Depende, ya sabes que conmigo debes obtener méritos.

—Me los ganaré por anticipado… —murmuró y empezó a recorrer con la yema de sus dedos muy lentamente las clavículas de Bella.

—Deja Ed… vas a hacer que pierda la inspiración —lo regaño, pero su voz denotaba la debilidad que él implantaba en ella con sus besos y caricias.

—Dudo que la pierdas —aguijoneó con doble sentido.

—Puede que no la pierda, pero se me desviaría hacia otra cosa, que no será precisamente terminar ésta prenda.

—Está bien, te dejo terminar, pero sólo esa prenda —decidió dejarla trabajar y él agarró su teléfono móvil para revisar algunos correos pendientes.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que Bella se armó de valor para tratar de que Edward le informara un poco de lo sucedido durante la tarde y de lo cual sabía gracias a Esme, porque últimamente estaba completamente desinformada.

—Me pareció extraño que Alice asistiera a la cena mientras su padre se encuentra detenido —esbozó tratando de guiar el tema de conversación, que sabía no sería placentero y se lo confirmaba el cuerpo de Edward al tensarse inmediatamente, pero la curiosidad latía con demasiada fuerza en ella.

—No creo que sea extraño, está joven… tiene que salir y divertirse; sin embargo Jasper me dijo que fue su madre quien la instó a que asistiera a la cena —se limitó a responder sólo eso, no quería arruinar el momento hablando de Vulturi.

— ¿Hizo algo malo el señor Vulturi? —no pudo evitar preguntar y no porque sintiera lástima por él, sino porque necesitaba saber de qué se le acusaba y ponerse a salvo con anticipación por si algo tenía que ver el plan de venganza que había armado con Esme.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo —dijo incisivo, mientras intentaba poner toda su atención en el correo que estaba leyendo y no hacer énfasis en un tema que le tocaba los huevos.

—Está bien —murmuró mientras le daba color a la piel del boceto—, sé que sigues ciertos códigos de silencio. —se mostró compresiva, mientras pensaba que debía buscar otra manera para enterarse de qué se le acusaba a Vulturi.

—Ciertamente —soltó el teléfono y la rodeó con sus brazos, le dio un beso en el cuello—. Está quedando perfecto, eres muy buena dibujando. A mí me salen tres garabatos —inhaló fuertemente y después liberó el oxígeno a través de un suspiro.

—Es la práctica, ya tiene forma. Le falta darle color a la prenda, pero eso lo haré dentro de unas ocho horas, quiero dormir, estoy exhausta y así no daré lo mejor de mí —en ese momento un bostezo confirmó sus palabras.

—Está bien, vamos a dormir un poco, ya casi amanece —e inevitablemente Bella le contagió el bostezo y ambos rieron con los ojos humedecidos.

Entre los dos recogieron el desastre que tenían sobre la cama y tendieron una vez más las sábanas y volvieron a meterse. Edward ya tenía pensado como despertaría a Bella, dado el caso que él despertara primero y como era de esperarse a los pocos minutos terminaron rendidos.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo…..**

— _No, eso no lo voy a hacer, porque yo tengo el poder para hacer las cosas peor de lo que te imaginas, hijo de puta. No vas a morir de un disparo en la cabeza, no vas a morir así, y la cogida que te dieron no se compara en nada con el infierno que te tocará vivir… y aún así eso no va a ser suficiente para que pagues por todo el dolor que vivió mi madre… ¡Estaba embarazada! y la golpearon hasta hacerla sangrar, no conforme con eso, se la violaron de todas las maneras posibles, los tres malditos que contrataste… —las palabras de Edward salían en medio de sollozos mientras Aro lloraba y negaba con la cabeza queriendo escapar de ese momento, queriendo morirse—. Ella dio la pelea, trató de defenderse, y a cambio de eso la cortaron con sus navajas 51 veces, las conté, todas y cada una de las heridas que le hicieron. Ellos se burlaban, no querían matarla sin antes hacerla sufrir… No pude hacer nada más que mearme encima por el pánico… ¿y sabes cuándo dejó de luchar? Cuando le dijeron que el hombre que ella amaba había pagado para que le hicieran eso. No les bastó el daño físico, también le partieron el alma. Juro por Dios que esos hijos de puta van a vivir el mismo infierno que tengo planeado para ti._


	41. Capitulo No 40

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 40**

 _ **El cielo o el infierno, al que se va. Es justo aquí, en el lapso de años que pasamos en este cuerpo, en esta tierra.**_

 _ **Powell**_

Tenía la visión nublada y no sabía a ciencia cierta, si era por las lágrimas que no derramaría o porque llevaba mucho tiempo con la mirada fija en el resultado que le estrellaba en la cara lo que era y de lo que nunca había podido escapar. Era algo que no podía cambiar por más que lo deseara.

El corazón le brincaba en la garganta y las manos le temblaban. Debía admitir que a tal punto sentía tanto miedo como odio y eso no era bueno. No porque el miedo lo fuese a instar a dejar de lado en lo que se había convertido su misión en la vida, sino porque esa agonía en su pecho lo obligaba a ponerse a la defensiva y las veces que había tratado de defenderse. Terminó arrepintiéndose de los resultados.

Pero estaba seguro que esta vez no iba a arrepentirse, la situación era completamente distinta. No daría un sólo paso atrás y mucho menos se quedaría estancando.

Debía avanzar y enfrentar a la muerte sin miedo, mirarla a los ojos y burlarse, eso debía hacer, mandarla a la mierda si era preciso.

Dejó sobre la mesa la carpeta y se llevó las manos a las rodillas para ocultarle a Jenks su vergonzoso estado, inhaló todo el aire posible tratando de hacerlo de manera imperceptible y lo soltó de la misma manera.

—Dos días, de diez horas de interrogatorio y no tenemos nada. El hombre está mudo y el abogado ha solicitado libertad bajo fianza. Sabes Cullen que si la jueza lo concede ya no podré retenerlo más —Jack Jenks pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de esbozarlas, sabía que no eran las noticias más alentadoras que Cullen esperaba.

Esas palabras fueron un detonante para que la paciencia de Edward estallara. Él no iba a permitir que ahora que lo tenía le concedieran la libertad burlándose de los testimonios que había en su contra. Y aunque era algo que se esperaba, no le daría tregua. Se aclaró la garganta tratando con eso de sortear las emociones que lo embargaban y que no les dejaría que le ganaran, sí, era el momento. Lo era y él estaba dispuesto.

— ¿No va a hablar? Eso lo veremos —la voz se le escuchó ronca ante la advertencia—. Jenks lo necesito en la sala de interrogatorios cuanto antes —pidió con la rabia burbujeando en él. No iba a dejarlo que se fuera como si nada.

—Cullen, no está pautado un interrogatorio. Primero debemos contactar con el abogado, porque Vulturi exigió su presencia si se requería ser interrogado —intentaba ser un poco más racional que Edward y seguir los estándares legales.

—Lo quiero en sala de interrogatorios, si quieres llamas al puto abogado para que se presente después; pero primero voy a hablar con Vulturi —sabía que con el abogado presente no podría hacer las cosas como quería con Vulturi.

—Tal vez no ha hablado porque nos hemos limitado a hacerlo como has pedido Cullen. Deja que yo me encargue de eso, y le presento todas las cartas —le dijo Jenks demostrando que si interrogaba con todas la pruebas, lograría lo que Cullen esperaba.

—Lo haré yo Jenks —especificó poniéndose de pie agarrando el portafolio—.Voy a preparar algunas pruebas en la sala de expiación. —salió del lugar con la disposición de aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. De enfrentar ese pasado que clamaba por justicia.

—Mierda —murmuró Jenks una vez solo. Temía a que Cullen con su impulsividad acabara arruinando lo que hasta el momento habían conseguido.

Con el apoyo de sus talones rodó la silla y se puso de pie. Al salir de la oficina, les ordenó a dos oficiales que llevaran a Aro Vulturi a la sala de interrogatorios.

La suela de sus zapatos hacían eco en el piso de concreto pulido que lo llevaba a la sala de expiación. Pasó la credencial para que el precinto de seguridad de la puerta cediera.

Entró y Cullen no estaba en el lugar acordado, sin embargo, logró divisarlo a través del cristal. Se encontraba sentado y su semblante era impasible, por lo que se llenó de confianza y decidió no intervenir en el proceder del fiscal.

Cuando la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió, Edward se obligó a mantener la mirada al frente y no adelantarse a la presencia de Aro Vulturi. Para que Jenks, que estaba seguro, ya se encontraba al otro lado del espejo de expiación le brindara confianza.

Aro odiaba el maldito salón en color gris y el olor concentrado a desinfectante. No pudo evitar que la ira empezara a consumirlo involuntariamente al ver que quien lo interrogaría sería: El comemierda del hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

Se había jurado que apenas encontrara la libertad, la iba a pagar muy caro. Esa humillación a la que lo había expuesto no iba a quedar en el aire. Tanto él como el otro imbécil que había puesto a su hija en su contra, iban a conocer de lo que era capaz Aro Vulturi. No estaba dispuesto a permitir una falla más.

Uno de los oficiales lo guió hasta la silla de hierro y plástico frente al fiscal.

—Tome asiento por favor —pidió el hombre uniformado y lo instaba a que lo hiciera.

Aro dejó libre un suspiro y se preparó para la incómoda experiencia. Aún le dolía el culo, pero juraba que de la misma manera le pasaría al imbécil que tenía en frente, porque fue él quien no permitió que le dieran un trato especial y lo encerraron en una celda común donde a media noche y sin previo aviso. Los malditos sádicos que lo acompañaban en la celda lo sometieron y ningún policía había escuchado sus pedidos. No era estúpido y evidentemente todo había sido orquestado. Apenas encontrara la posibilidad se cagaría sobre el director de esa división.

Edward ancló su mirada en el hombre frente a él y al verlo removerse incómodamente en el asiento, se percató de que Jenks seguía cumpliendo con su palabra y era algo por lo que estaría eternamente agradecido.

—Las manos sobre la mesa por favor —pidió Edward luchando con las ganas de aclararse la garganta, y a cambio sólo tragó en seco.

Aunque Aro quisiera utilizar las manos para ponérselas sobre la cara, se alentaba a mantener la calma como se lo había aconsejado el abogado. No sería el hijo de Carlisle el que le haría perder los estribos.

Edward lo vio obedecer y volvió la cabeza hacia los oficiales apostados a cada lado de la entrada. Les regaló una significativa mirada y un ligero asentimiento. Ellos inmediatamente comprendieron la petición del fiscal 320° y abandonaron el lugar, sin embargo siguieron custodiando al otro lado de la puerta.

Edward ancló la mirada en las manos esposadas de Aro sobre la mesa de acero inoxidable que se interponía entre ambos. Después de varios segundos disfrutó de la imagen descuidada que el hombre ofrecía, evidenciando que sus días detenidos no habían sido en absoluto agradables.

La mirada gris sostuvo a la miel y ninguna se dejaría vencer. En silencio se retaban descaradamente y creaban un ambiente hostil con el orgullo rebasándolos.

—Buenos días señor Vulturi ¿cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Edward con un tono de burla que no pasó inadvertido para Aro.

—No creo que sea de su incumbencia —replicó con la misma ironía con la cual el fiscal había hablado, por no mandarlo a que se metiera el sarcasmo por el culo. Sólo se repetía que debía seguir los consejos de su abogado.

—Lo preguntó porque lo noto algo incómodo, ¿nervioso? —inquirió sin desviar un ápice su mirada del detenido.

— ¿Tendría que estarlo? —contestó con la pregunta.

—No sé, creo que eso debería saberlo usted, no yo.

—Aún cuando me han traído aquí, sin la presencia de mi abogado, no estoy nervioso. No tengo nada que ocultar —dijo con desdén y cruzó los dedos de sus manos.

—Yo por el contrario, creo que oculta muchas cosas —bajó la mirada a la unión de los dedos de Vulturi. Era un escudo que creaba de manera inconsciente.

—Nadie puede asegurarlo —murmuró y lanzaba al aire desprecio.

—Tal vez esté equivocado. Aunque sus signos delatores son bastante evidentes. Deberá ser más convincente a la hora de dar respuesta, aunque le advierto no creo en nadie y tendrá que esforzarse para hacerme creer que no tiene nada que ver con lo que se le relaciona —dijo Edward con supremacía y se apegó al protocolo para no perder más el tiempo—. Estoy aquí en representación de la Fiscalía General Del Estado y usted está siendo investigado por el homicidio calificado de Elizabeth Cullen. Ha recibido dos testimonios en su contra. Entonces sí oculta algo señor Vulturi.

Aro bajó la mirada y la elevó, pero no la fijó en la de Edward sino que recorrió el salón de interrogatorio. El fiscal estaba seguro de que estaba dándose tiempo mientras pensaba su respuesta.

Vulturi era inteligente, sagaz. No en vano venía estudiando sus gestos corporales durante años y estaba seguro de que en segundos tendría la respuesta; no se equivocó porque en un par de segundos lo miró a los ojos.

—No sé de lo que me habla. No doy fe a ningún testimonio en mi contra, no conozco a la mujer que nombra. Supongo que al llevar su apellido tiene algo que ver con usted señor Cullen. Y en ese caso no es el fiscal calificado para llevar el caso, pero como no tengo nada que ver, eso no me importa.

Edward se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla izquierda tratando de contener sus impulsos de partirle la cara a Aro ante el descaro en sus palabras. Sabía que daría una respuesta evasiva, pero no a tal extremo, a negarla por completo.

—No estoy aquí para conversar con usted sobre mi capacidad laboral. Está siendo imputado y sólo debe limitarse a responder al interrogatorio. Recuerde que cada palabra dicha puede ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal —Edward abrió una de las tres carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa y sacó una fotografía. La deslizó hasta meterla debajo de las manos de Aro—. ¿La conoció? —hizo la pregunta de rigor aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que la había conocido, quería esperar la respuesta.

Aro admiró el hermoso rostro sonriente de Elizabeth y todo el dolor y la ausencia se removían en su interior una vez más. Lo habían torturado demasiado los últimos días al obligarlo a mirar sus fotografías y odiaba tener que negarla, pero no podía exponerse y menos aceptar sobre lo que se le estaba acusando, no era más que una absurda trampa de los Cullen.

Sin atreverse a desviar la mirada de la fotografía en blanco y negro, negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió tan rápido como pudo para no exponer sus sentimientos.

—Tal vez si le muestro una —hablaba mientras buscaba otra fotografía y la deslizaba de igual manera—, vestida de garota logre reconocerla. Creo que fue así que la conoció o tal vez como vestía para sus prácticas de capoeira —puso ante los ojos de Aro las fotografías y se aclaró la garganta para continuar—. Tal vez esté un poco confundido, ya que en esas fotografías tenía 17 y 18 años, no contamos con imágenes de como lucía a los 27 años. Del supuesto accidente no quedó nada.

Edward empezaba a temblar y la presión en su pecho apenas si lo dejaba respirar. Era una clara advertencia de que debía parar, pero no quería hacerlo, sus ganas por encontrar respuestas era más poderosa que cualquier advertencia.

Aro quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer del lugar. No estaba preparado para esa tortura, no podía seguir conteniéndose e iba a explotar de dolor. Sólo le quedaba pedirle perdón en silencio y tratar de entender qué había pasado, había sido un accidente.

Todo el mundo lo había reseñado como tal y le dolía demasiado que después de tanto tiempo le estrellaran en la cara que la habían asesinado.

—He dicho… que no conocí a esta mujer… —pausó las palabras para aclararse la garganta porque las lágrimas lo estaban ahogando—. No la había visto nunca antes.

— ¿Está seguro? —Edward no pudo seguir ocultando en su voz el dolor que sentía y cuando pensaba que el odio por ese hombre no podía seguir aumentando, empezaba a latir con más fuerza.

—Completamente —murmuró y deslizó las fotografías de regreso al fiscal, sin poder evitar que el temblor en sus manos lo delatara.

—Quisiera creer que no conoció a la víctima, de hecho desearía que hubiese pasado de esa manera, pero aquí la ciencia se impone. Ella lo delata —dijo con dientes apretados, conteniendo su rabia y tratando mantenerse en su papel de fiscal.

Aro se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de darle algún sentido a las palabras del hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

—No hablaré más, no sin la presencia de mi abogado.

Se arrepentiría. Edward estaba seguro de que lo haría porque nada le dolía más que hacer eso y en ese momento en que aceptaba lo que era, se odiaba tanto como odiaba a Vulturi.

Se puso de pie, agarró la carpeta que contenía los resultados y sin previo aviso se la lanzó con fuerza a Aro, estrellándosela contra el pecho.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar fuera de la sala de interrogatorios, dio largas zancadas hasta la puerta y tomó una de las sillas, la que colocó con el espaldar debajo de la manilla para evitar que alguien pudiese entrar.

—Cullen quita la silla —se dejó escuchar la voz de Jenks a través de los altavoces—. Permite la entrada a los oficiales.

A ese punto Edward no entendía de razones, mucho menos de peticiones. Regresó hasta donde se encontraba Aro que lo miraba aturdido y se paró al lado de él. Agarró el documento que se había escapado de la carpeta y lo plantó en la mesa, al tiempo que con la otra mano le agarraba los cabellos al hombre y lo obligaba a bajar la cabeza para que mirara.

—No la conoces… seguirás diciendo que nunca la conociste, maldito mentiroso —no podía retener su ira, ni sus lágrimas que empezaron a nadar en sus ojos ante el aborrecimiento de la cruel verdad.

A Aro se le escapó un jadeo y todas sus defensas, se le desmoronaron, la vida se le hizo añicos y una extraña sensación de felicidad latía de manera letal en su interior, una combinación de sentimientos que apenas su corazón podía resistir.

Edward apretó con demasiada fuerza los cabellos y lo jaló para ponerlo en pie, pateó la silla que se interponía y ésta se estrelló contra la pared. En un soplo de incontrolable ira lo arrojó contra el vidrio de expiación.

Se le fue encima y se aferró con rudeza a la vestimenta de Vulturi, para no hacerlo por el cuello porque sabía que sus instintos por querer matarlo no los iba a controlar.

En la mirada de Edward había ira, sus ojos destellaban ante el odio, mientras que en los de Aro había lágrimas. Que empezaron a derramarse sin poder evitarlo.

—Ethan… —murmuró con la voz quebrada y apenas si podía encontrar el aliento—. Hijo…

—Me estoy controlando, juro por mi madre que me estoy controlando, pero vuelves a llamarme de esa manera y voy a partirte el alma —siseó las palabras con dientes apretados y las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse.

— ¿Dios qué ha pasado?... no entiendo nada —negaba con la cabeza, sintiéndose vencido ante lo que estaba viviendo y adolorido, pero no físicamente. La agresión que acababa de recibir no se comparaba con tener frente a sus ojos a su hijo. Sólo si no hubiese estado tan ciego se habría dado cuenta, habría al menos percibido el color de ojos que aunque habían cambiado un poco la tonalidad seguían siendo los mismos.

Quiso tanto olvidar el pasado. Suponía que eso era lo que pasaba cuando se perdía la fe, cuando ya no había esperanza. Después de buscarlo por mucho tiempo y de creer que nunca más tendría contacto con él, ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos y lo peor de todo era que lo odiaba.

—Ahora eres imbécil. Hace un minuto renegabas de mi madre y ahora no entiendes nada.

—Eres quien no puede entender, eras un niño Ethan.

—Lo era, sí lo era, pero dejé de serlo en el preciso momento en que me tocó dejar a mi madre y permitir que el fuego la consumiera —sus dientes apretados eran el muro de contención de su ira, de esos impulsos asesinos que debía retener.

—No es verdad, fue un accidente. El informe policial lo registró de esa manera —le explicó lo que él sabía. El único conocimiento que tenía sobre lo sucedido.

— ¡No! No mientas maldita sea. El informe policial lo registró como un accidente, pero hicieron la acotación que había sido yo y no fue así, no fue así —repetía en medio del llanto que estalló sin poder controlarlo más. Las emociones que bullían dentro de él, le ganaron la partida.

—Yo sabía que tú no harías algo así, nunca te culpé, yo fui el único que se culpó todo este tiempo de ese accidente. Me culpé el haberlos dejado ese día —en medio del aturdimiento trataba de aceptar esa realidad que lo había asaltado de golpe y para la cual no estaba preparado.

—Y tú lo fuiste, fuiste el único culpable. Vendería mi alma al diablo para que hubieses muerto tú y no ella, no lo merecía ¿por qué le hiciste eso? Mi mamá simplemente te quería. —Edward sentía que perdía las fuerzas y que en ese momento quien reclamaba era el niño, no el hombre colmado de odio en el que se había convertido.

—Y lo aceptaría, aceptaría cambiarme por ella. No sabes nada Ethan. Si quieres evitas todo esto. Yo no voy a ir a prisión por un accidente, si quieres puedes matarme.

—No, eso no lo voy a hacer, porque yo tengo el poder para hacer las cosas peor de lo que te imaginas, hijo de puta. No vas a morir de un disparo en la cabeza, no vas a morir así, y la cogida que te dieron no se compara en nada con el infierno que te tocará vivir… y aún así eso no va a ser suficiente para que pagues por todo el dolor que vivió mi madre… ¡Estaba embarazada! y la golpearon hasta hacerla sangrar, no conforme con eso, se la violaron de todas las maneras posibles, los tres malditos que contrataste… —las palabras de Edward salían en medio de sollozos mientras Aro lloraba y negaba con la cabeza queriendo escapar de ese momento, queriendo morirse—. Ella dio la pelea, trató de defenderse, y a cambio de eso la cortaron con sus navajas 51 veces, las conté, todas y cada una de las heridas que le hicieron. Ellos se burlaban, no querían matarla sin antes hacerla sufrir… No pude hacer nada más que mearme encima por el pánico… ¿y sabes cuándo dejó de luchar? Cuando le dijeron que el hombre que ella amaba había pagado para que le hicieran eso. No les bastó el daño físico, también le partieron el alma. Juro por Dios que esos hijos de puta van a vivir el mismo infierno que tengo planeado para ti.

—Cállate… —suplicó Aro en medio del llanto y sentía como si un camión se le estrellara contra el pecho. No encontraba fuerzas para hablar y el rostro sonrojado y bañado en lágrimas de su hijo empezaba a hacerse demasiado borroso—. No mientas, no me lastimes de esta manera.

— ¿Te estoy lastimando? ¿Te estoy mintiendo? Eso es lo que crees —soltó a Aro que aprovechó y se llevó las manos esposadas al pecho, implorando por un poco de oxígeno.

Edward agarró la copia del informe forense y una vez más arremetió contra el adolorido hombre, estampándolo contra el vidrio y le pegó la hoja al rostro—. No soy un maldito mentiroso como tú. Le jodiste la vida a mi madre, pagaste para que la dañaran de esa manera. ¡Y me dices que miento! —gritó cada una de las palabras mientras amenazaba con asfixiar a su padre biológico con el resultado de la autopsia de Elizabeth Cullen.

Edward cegado por la ira, no podía darse cuenta del estado de Aro. Ni siquiera podía escuchar claramente lo que la voz de Jenks le pedía a través de los altavoces, ni mucho menos escuchar que los oficiales forzaban la puerta.

Aunque se había preparado para ese momento, no era fácil vivirlo. Demasiadas emociones, pasado y presente habían hecho de él una marioneta, mientras que la imagen de su madre siendo torturada se mezclaba con su hermoso rostro sonriente mientras le enseñaba portugués.

A Aro los pulmones le jadeaban por oxígeno y sentía como si millones de alfileres se le incrustaran en el brazo izquierdo. La presión en el pecho aumentaba y sentía que el poco aliento que tenía le quemaba y en la poca conciencia de la que dependía agradeció al cielo que le liberara el rostro de la hoja que lo lastimaba.

La cara empezó a transfigurársele ante el dolor, un dolor insoportable lo azotaba y Ethan se percataba de ello.

Se puso atento, tal vez tratando de percibir si estaba mintiendo, y ante él lo veía niño y hombre. Sólo lograba que el odio que empezaba a sentir en contra de sí mismo se fundamentara. Se odiaba por ser tan estúpido y no haber reconocido al fruto de su amor, a su esperanza perdida. Aborrecía tanto a Carlisle Cullen que prefirió pensar que era de hijo de él y no su pequeño Ethan. Carlisle le había robado las posibilidades de una vida junto a Elizabeth y ahora se enteraba de que también le había robado a su hijo.

El cuerpo de Aro perdió fuerza y Edward sentía que se le escapaba de las manos. Dejó que sin ningún cuidado se desplomara y caminó a la puerta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Quitó la silla y abrió. En ese momento entraron los dos oficiales.

—Necesita un médico —apenas logró decir con voz ronca y salió. No lo hacía ni siquiera por lástima. Lo hacía porque no iba a permitir que se muriera y le arrebatara el placer de verlo tras las rejas.

Los oficiales entraron corriendo al salón. Al ver al hombre en el suelo pidieron ayuda médica por radio, mientras ellos le daban los primeros auxilios ante lo que parecía ser un ataque cardiaco.

Jack Jenks, corrió a la sala de interrogatorios y al ver a Aro Vulturi en el suelo, supo que había ido muy lejos. Le había permitido a Edward saltarse las barreras de la ley y definitivamente si el hombre moría eso le traería consecuencias a ambos.

—Hay que darle espacio oficial —le dijo uno de los uniformados y le hacía un ademán, elevando la mano a manera de alto, deteniendo el acercamiento hacia Vulturi.

— ¿Está consciente? —preguntó al ver que el hombre tenía la mirada perdida.

—Sí, pero está desorientado y adolorido, es un ataque —informó el policía que trataba de mantener sentado a Vulturi.

En minutos los paramédicos llegaron y se lo llevaron. Jenks una vez solo en la sala de interrogatorios, se dio a la tarea de recoger las pruebas del caso esparcidas por varias partes y después de la adrenalina vivida, de sentir que el miedo atascado en la garganta, empezaba a bajar.

Le echó un vistazo a la última prueba que Cullen había llevado y ahí estaba. El fiscal era hijo biológico del acusado, la prueba de ADN no dejaba opciones a dudas.

—Maldito testarudo, se traga toda la mierda solo —murmuró, intentando creer que eso era real, porque parecía ser más sacado de una película.

Organizó los documentos y salió del lugar mientras buscaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón el teléfono móvil. Marcó a Cullen, pero como era de esperarse había apagado el celular y no podía evitar preocuparse sin saber el paradero del chico, sobre todo en el estado en el que había salido.

No le quedó más que desistir de una posible comunicación con Cullen e ir al hospital. Responder por el detenido y llamar a su esposa para informarle. Esperaría a que Vulturi reaccionara para saber qué decisiones tomaría acerca de lo sucedido e irse preparando para las consecuencias.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _Mami ¿qué pasa? —preguntó sintiendo que el temor lo rebasaba, al ver como ella le pasaba el seguro a la puerta._

— _No pasa nada… tranquilo —Elizabeth le pedía que se tranquilizara cuando su voz vibraba y sus ojos expresaban preocupación. En ese momento los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltarse y ella inmediatamente le cubrió la boca con las manos—. Shhh, shhh —le suplicaba silencio—. No hagas ruido —le pedía en susurros y buscaba con la mirada tal vez la salvación, pero la única era el teléfono que estaba en la parte de abajo._

 _Pero los golpes y las exigencias de afuera no daban tregua, lo que fuera quería reventar la puerta. Así como los latidos del corazón querían reventar el pecho de Ethan que apenas si luchaba por no derramar las lágrimas que se le anidaban en la garganta, mientras todo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba._

 _Las opciones de su madre se habían reducirlo a ponerlo a salvo, por lo que llevó hasta el closet y lo metió en ese oscuro y reducido lugar, donde apenas si podía respirar._

— _No… no mami —pedía en medio del llanto que se desbocó—. Por favor —suplicaba con las lágrimas rodando abundantes por sus mejillas._

— _Solo serán unos minutos, unos minutos. Ethan. Pase lo que pase no puedes salir, no salgas… Promételo, te quedarás calladito._


	42. Capitulo No 41

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO FUERTE, LEER BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD**

 **Capítulo No. 41**

 _ **La muerte se lleva todo lo que no fue, pero nosotros nos quedamos con lo que tuvimos.**_

 _ **Mario Rojzman**_

El cielo gris daba la sensación de casi besar la tierra y por poco posarse con su tristeza sobre los árboles que se pintaban con los colores del otoño.

Las hojas moribundas se mecían al compás que el viento marcaba, creando un murmullo que acompañaba esa soledad en la cual se encontraba Samuel.

Sentado sobre la fría grama trataba de perder su mirada en las aguas del río Hudson, pero el velo de su pasado le impedía ver más allá.

La naturaleza con su paradójica belleza, no ayudaba a que el dolor en su pecho se consumiera. Que tanta rabia e impotencia mermara. Había perdido la cuenta de los porqués que lo habían acompañado durante tanto tiempo y aunque intentara no reincidir en el doloroso pasado, éste lo torturaba arrastrándolo a ese fatídico momento en que todo cambió.

 **Flash Back.**

— _Um sarda, dois sardas, três sardas, quatro sardas, cinco sardas, seis sardas, sete sardas, oito sardas… —Elizabeth contaba en portugués, una a una las pecas en la nariz de su pequeño hijo Ethan que trataba de contar en el idioma de su madre._

— _¿Hoy vendrá papi? —preguntó, ante la falta que empezaba a hacerle su padre, que poco a poco se había distanciado del hogar y la única respuesta que le habían dado era que tenía mucho trabajo._

— _Sí, no debe tardar —le contestó su madre con esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa. Estaba enamorado de ella y lo sabía._

— _¿Y le dirás lo de mi hermanito? —curioseó desviando la mirada a la ecografía que estaba pegada en la puerta del refrigerador._

— _Será una sorpresa, quiero que lo vea. Así que debes guardar el secreto… ¿guardemos el secreto? —le pidió y pasó por sus labios la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar imitando el cierre de su boca y Ethan sonriente la imitó._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que llegue mi hermano? —preguntó sin poder estar callado por mucho tiempo._

— _En unos meses, primero debe crecer un poco, pero aún no sé si será un hermanito o una hermanita —le confesó acariciándole los cabellos._

— _Yo quiero un hermanito, para jugar con él —su madre le hizo una mueca de tristeza de esas que ella le regalaba para que aceptara opciones—. Está bien, si es una hermanita también la voy a querer… ¿se podrá llamar Campeón?_

— _No —dijo al tiempo que una carcajada hacía eco en la modesta cocina—. Eso no es un nombre._

— _Entonces se llamará… —en ese momento vio a su padre atravesar el umbral de la entrada a la cocina y se llevó rápidamente las manos a la boca y se la tapó, para que ni una sola palabra más saliera, sus ojos hasta el momento más grises que ámbar expresaban la felicidad de ver al hombre llegar y corrió hasta él._

— _¿Y eso? ¿No le das un beso a tu padre? —preguntó Aro emocionado al ver a su hijo, después de dos días de haber estado por fuera de casa._

 _Ethan asintió en silencio con energía y se descubrió la boca. Con sus manos libres, pudo abrazar el cuello de su padre y le dio varios besos y cada corta carcajada que él le regalaba demostraba que le gustaba recibir afecto por parte de su hijo, elevándolo del suelo y cargándolo._

— _Mami te tiene una sorpresa —la espontaneidad en el niño era imposible de retener, pero él sabía hasta qué punto delatar el secreto de su madre._

— _Y yo le tengo un regalo al niño más listo que cumple años en un par de días ¿conoces a ese niño? —le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y le dejaba caer otro beso en la mejilla._

— _Sí —expuso emocionado—. Ese soy yo._

— _Muéstrame cuántos cumples —le pidió y el niño rápidamente creó la cifra con los dedos de sus manos._

— _Bien, muy bien… ahora ve a ver que te trajo papi —le pidió mientras lo colocaba en el suelo y le agitaba los cabellos._

— _¡Te quiero papi! —dijo emocionado aún sin saber cuál era ese regalo._

— _Yo también Ethan. Te quiero hijo —expresó sus sentimientos mirándolo a los ojos—. Ahora ve a buscar tu regalo —le dijo con picardía._

 _Antes de salir corriendo de la cocina en busca de ese regalo de cumpleaños que se había anticipado. Escuchó cuando su madre le preguntaba a su padre "¿Por qué le traes el regalo hoy?" y él no dio respuesta sólo se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios al cual ella correspondió._

 _En el recibidor estaba el triciclo que tanto había anhelado, con un gran lazo azul. La felicidad que lo embargó fue tanta que no pudo evitar subirse y manejarlo, apenas creyendo que por fin tenía su propio triciclo y no tenía que esperar a que Arnold, su amigo quisiera prestárselo._

 _Emocionado y con las ilusiones desbordándose condujo hasta la cocina para que sus padres lo vieran, pero al parecer el único feliz era él, porque en el momento en que entró al lugar vio a su padre sentado frente a su madre. Él le agarraba las manos, pero ella rompió el agarre._

— _No puedo seguir con esto, no así Aro. No fue esto lo que prometiste. Yo no quiero más, no necesito más. Lo que ganas es suficiente —la voz de Elizabeth se encontraba conmocionada por aceptar hasta donde la había llevado la relación con el hombre que amaba. Estaba renunciando a ese sentimiento que era la única razón por la que seguía soportando un abandono que cada vez era más indudable._

— _Eli… no lo es, solo estaré por fuera dos semanas —le confesó y la voz del hombre vibraba._

— _¿Hay algo por lo que deba temer? —le hizo la pregunta mirándolo a los ojos y los de ella se llenaban de lágrimas._

— _No, no hay nada por qué temer —dijo con voz en remanso._

— _¿Ni siquiera por la hija de tu jefe? —cuestionó endureciendo sus palabras. Sintiendo celos de esa chica que estaba segura se había metido en la vida de su marido, en la vida del padre de su hijo._

— _Sulpicia, sólo es eso, la hija de mi jefe._

— _Y es quien intercede por ti, quien le pide a su padre que te dé más trabajo. ¿Aro, podrías ser completamente sincero conmigo y decirme hasta dónde te ha llevado el agradecimiento que sientes por ella?_

 _Ethan miraba sin poder entender la conversación que tenían sus padres y mucho menos, por qué su madre estaba llorando._

— _Eli… —llevó sus manos al rostro de su mujer y trató de acercarla a él, pero ella se rehusó y en ese momento advertía la presencia del niño._

— _Ethan, ve a tu habitación. Ve mi vida y ahora te ayudo a armar el rompecabezas —le pidió su madre y él solo quería entender el por qué de las lágrimas que retiraba de su rostro y trataba de ocultar tras su tierna sonrisa._

 _Por primera vez no acató completamente la orden de su madre. Salió de la cocina dejando el triciclo en ese lugar, pero se quedó a mitad de las escaleras donde podía escuchar sin ser visto._

— _¿Qué te han dicho? —preguntó Aro con la voz estrangulada._

— _Nadie me ha dicho nada. Sólo que en estos ocho años he llegado a conocerte Aro. Sé que lo que tienes con Sulpicia no es una simple amistad y los periódicos especulan que se va a comprometer con alguien que trabaja en Elitte._

 _No podía escuchar la voz de su padre, se había quedado en silencio, mientras intentaba entender las palabras de su madre._

— _¿Eres tú ese hombre? Conmigo no te has comprometido y eso que tenemos un hijo. Me trajiste de Brasil, yo dejé todo, dejé mi familia sólo por seguirte y ahora estás planeando dejarme. —cada palabra de ella estaba cargada de llanto. Él sabía que su madre estaba llorando de nuevo._

— _No, no… Eli, eso no lo voy a hacer. —la voz del padre suplicaba un poco de comprensión y él no sabía si creerle. La ausencia a la que los estaba sometiendo a él y a su madre. Únicamente sumaba puntos en contra de lo que decía sentir._

— _Entonces vas a relegarme a ser tu amante ¿es eso lo que quieres? Porque yo no voy a quedarme aquí esperando a que puedas venir una o dos veces por semana._

— _Necesito el trabajo. Si tu hermano no quiere ayudarnos, debo buscar mis propios medios._

— _Medios que sacrifican la familia que tenemos, medios que me tiran a un barranco. Yo no voy a molestar a Carlisle. Me da vergüenza buscarlo después de que sólo me despedí de mi familia a través de una carta y en todo este tiempo no has buscado la manera de ayudarme con eso._

— _Este tema ya lo hemos hablado, no tenemos para viajar. Llama a tu hermano, ya que no quieres que yo lo haga, hazlo tú Elizabeth._

— _Si tuvieras un poco de vergüenza comprenderías. Tenemos suficientes ahorros, pero tu ambición no te deja ver lo que tienes._

— _No es ambición, sólo quiero mejorar la calidad de nuestras vidas._

 _Él escuchaba las palabras de sus padres, la discusión que mantenían en voz baja y prefería que no le hubiese regalado el triciclo si con eso lo tendría más tiempo en casa._

— _Quieres quedarte con la administración de Elitte cuando no te hace falta, ¿qué es eso entonces?_

— _Eli, necesito que me comprendas por favor._

— _Comprender que quieres casarte con Sulpicia para obtener la administración de la compañía, y a mi convertirme en tu amante, eso no me lo dijiste cuando empezaste a seducirme en Río, porque si hubieses sido sincero desde un principio, en este momento estaría en Brasil casada con Elezar y él sí hubiese sabido darme la importancia que merezco._

— _¿Es lo que te ha dicho tu hermano? quiere que regreses para que vuelvas a aceptar las atenciones de su amigo. A él no lo quieres. —la voz de su papá se hizo más dura, como si se hubiese molestado ante el comentario que había hecho su madre acerca del señor Eleazar._

— _No lo quiero, tienes razón. Lamentablemente sigo estúpidamente enamorada de un imbécil que no me quiere de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, pero al menos Eleazar me respetaría y eso es más importante que el amor, ahora me doy cuenta._

— _Elizabeth, el amor es más importante que todo. El amor puede ser capaz de soportar tempestades, nos lo hemos demostrado._

— _Tempestades, el amor puede soportarlas mientras permanezcamos unidos, pero el amor no soporta si sólo uno lucha. Yo no voy aceptar ser tu amante y que después me señalen, porque quien será la señora será Sulpicia._

— _No pretendo casarme con ella._

— _¿Mírame a los ojos y dime cuáles son tus planes Aro?_

 _Su padre volvió a guardar silencio y solo escuchó un sollozo de su madre._

— _Me tengo que ir. Felicita a Ethan de mi parte, lo llamaré esta noche antes de que se vaya a dormir._

— _Aro puedes irte, pero cuando regreses yo no voy a estar… no voy a seguir con esto. Estoy cansada, muy cansada… me regreso a Brasil._

— _Eli… piensa en lo que estás diciendo. No puedes irte, recuerda que te amo y que también amo a mi hijo._

— _Es una decisión que ya está tomada._

— _No puedes llevarte a mi hijo, no puedes dejarme. Necesito ir a trabajar y prometo regresar en un par de semanas. Todo va a mejorar entre nosotros, te juro que me quedaré en casa._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo durará ese juramento? Fue lo mismo que me dijiste el mes pasado, pero ya no puedo creerte. No puedo hacerlo. Prefiero regresar a mi país. Sí algún día quieres ver a Ethan sabrás dónde buscarlo, yo ya no quiero seguir con esta situación._

— _¿Ya no me amas? ¿Acaso has mantenido algún contacto con Eleazar y por eso quieres regresar?_

 _Ethan quería entender quién era Eleazar. Comprendía que su madre quisiera regresar a Brasil, porque la veía llorar muy seguido ante la falta que le hacía su padre._

— _Te amo, porque te amo es que no puedo seguir con esto. Me duele Aro, me duele ver que el hombre que amo se aleja poco a poco, que sólo viene y me hace feliz por muy poco tiempo, que viene me hace el amor y se va… ¡Cuando prometiste que me amarías cada minuto de tu tiempo! ¡No me toques! —su madre gritó en medio del llanto el reproche que le hacía y él quería correr a abrazarla, pero si lo hacía, se darían cuenta que se había quedado escuchando la conversación._

— _Elizabeth por favor, no hagas esto._

— _No, no me lo hagas tú. Si sales y no te quedas al menos para el cumpleaños de tu hijo puedes olvidarte de nosotros. Cuando regreses no estaré aquí._

— _Cuando regrese todo será como antes. Sólo esta vez, esta vez._

 _Todo se quedó en silencio y tiempo después escuchó la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín, abrirse y cerrarse. Seguido de ese ruido se dejó escuchar el llanto de su madre._

 _Sin pensarlo bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina. Ella tenía la cara cubierta con las manos tratando de ahogar el llanto, entonces su mirada se ancló en la ecografía de su hermano en la puerta de la nevera._

 _No se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera había visto la sorpresa que le tenían. Se había ido sin darle importancia a su familia. Sintió que en su corazón los vínculos de amor que lo unían a su padre empezaban a romperse._

 _Fue su primer ataque de odio y al patear el triciclo mostró un atisbo de lo que sería su carácter. Salió corriendo a su habitación y no se detuvo ante los llamados de su madre, sin pensar que en un futuro muy cercano estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por cambiar ese momento. Sin pensarlo regresaría y la abrazaría._

 _Elizabeth Cullen tenía el poder de la ternura y sabía mejor que nadie como tratarlo y qué palabras usar para que cualquier vestigio de molestia en él desapareciera._

 _Ella camuflaba su dolor tras dulces sonrisas y como si su vida fuese perfecta jugaba con él sin demostrar que sus ilusiones se estaban derrumbando._

 _Durante la tarde armaron el rompecabezas. Esa noche quería consentirlo como nunca para evadir explicarle lo que había pasado con su padre y le preparó su comida preferida para la cena. También le permitió estar más tiempo en la tina, mientras ella organizaba algunas prendas en el cuarto de closet._

— _Ethan… sal del agua, te vas a resfriar —le pidió desde el lugar donde se encontraba; porque ya llevaba más tiempo del permitido._

— _Ya salí mami —apareció en el cuarto de closet con la toalla en la cabeza y desnudo, sobresaltándola ligeramente al sorprenderla. Apenas pudo divisar que su madre había sacado las maletas, porque lo cargó y se lo llevó a la habitación._

 _Era costumbre que durmiera con ella ante la ausencia de su padre._

 _Elizabeth le colocó el pijama de algodón en color azul cobalto el que tenía en la camiseta un estampado de los Caballeros del Zodiaco._

— _Vamos a jugar mami —pidió y se dejaba caer sentado sobre la cama._

— _Ethan, has pasado todo el día jugando ¿acaso no se te agotan las energías? —preguntó en una divertida reprimenda y se llevó las manos a las caderas._

 _Negó con entusiasmo y ante el movimiento enérgico de su cabeza sus cabellos se movieron graciosamente._

— _No, es que no tengo sueño mami._

 _Elizabeth desvió la mirada al reloj sobre la mesa auxiliar al lado de la cama y marcaba cinco minutos pasada las diez de la noche._

— _Está bien, vamos a leer un poco, pero sólo un poco ¡eh!_

— _¡Ay no! Leer no mami, no me gusta —se quejó de lo que su madre tenía planeado para entretenerlo._

— _¿Y entonces qué quieres hacer? —se sentó al borde de la cama y lo jaló por una pierna para acercarlo a ella, hasta que lo instó a que se sentara en su regazo._

— _Vamos a dibujar._

— _Hace un rato cambié las sábanas y si usamos los colores vas a ensuciarlas de nuevo, te prometo que leeré algo que te guste —le dio su palabra guiñándole un ojo._

— _Los viajes de Gulliver —propuso con una amplia sonrisa._

 _Su madre suspiró y él sabía que era porque todo el tiempo le pedía que le leyera lo mismo, pero era lo que más le gustaba. No había nada más que hacer, porque aunque lo escuchara una y otra vez, hasta seguir algunos diálogos, se entusiasmaba como la primera vez que su madre decidió leérselo._

— _Por favor mami —suplicó y utilizó su peculiar manera para convencer a su madre. La abrazó y empezó a colmarla de besos, sabía perfectamente que ante eso ella no le negaba nada._

— _Está bien, está bien —decía en medio de los besos de él y sonreía divertida—. Deja de ser tan manipulador —le dio un par de suaves nalgadas instándolo a que ocupara la cama._

 _Ethan, así lo hizo. Se ubicó en medio del lecho y se metió bajo las sábanas, mientras ella buscaba el libro solicitado por su hijo. Regresó y se metió a la cama junto con su hijo._

 _Como ya era costumbre en él, se acostó de manera horizontal y colocó la cabeza sobre los mulos de su madre: que mientras le leía le acariciaba los cabellos._

—" _Durante dos años que residí en aquel país mantuve largas conversaciones con mi amo. Aprendí muchas cosas de estos bondadosos seres. Ellos son un gran pueblo, lleno de cualidades de las que en Europa no tenemos ni idea. Los Houyhnhnms se aman fraternalmente entre sí. Se ayudan, se alivian y se sostienen recíprocamente. No conciben celos ni envidias de las fortunas de sus vecinos. Ninguno conspiraba contra la vida y la libertad de otro. Ellos serían infelices si cualquiera de su especie lo fuese."_

 _La eterna y dulce caricia, junto a la maravillosa voz de su madre al leerle, era el arrullo perfecto para dormirlo. Se había convertido en una costumbre que llevaban a cabo, cuando su padre no estaba. Era la mejor manera de hacerse compañía el uno al otro._

 _A pesar de que eran momentos invaluables, prefería la presencia de su padre, que fuese él quien lo llevara a su cama después de quedarse dormido, pero últimamente todo estaba cambiando, ya nada era como antes._

 _Las primeras noches en que su padre se ausentó le costó mucho quedarse dormido, pero con los días había aprendido a cuidar de su mamá como su padre se lo pedía._

 _Un ruido proveniente de la sala que puso en alerta a su madre, iniciaba el cambio más radical y doloroso en su vida._

 _Esa noche el mundo se le convertiría en desgracia y no pudo advertirlo. El sonido de algo de cristal al quebrarse que sucedía al inicial, lo sacó por completo de su placentero estado de letargo. Y se incorporó en la cama, llenándose inmediatamente de miedo._

— _Voy a ver qué pasa, seguro es el gato de la señora Illona que está una vez más revisando la basura —le dijo su madre para que la alerta en él disminuyera, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas._

— _Voy contigo mami —sus palabras fueron una súplica._

— _Ethan, no seas miedoso. No te pasará nada porque te quedes un minuto solo, será rápido._

— _Está bien, pero rapidito mami —agarró la sábana y se cubrió por completo y aunque no podía ver más allá de la cueva de tela que había hecho, estaba seguro que su madre había sonreído ante su cobardía._

 _Escuchó la puerta abrirse y segundos después varias voces masculinas. Inmediatamente lanzó la sábana a un lado y tan rápido como pudo salió de la cama. Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación su madre entraba. Nunca antes había advertido tanto miedo en una mirada como en la de Elizabeth en ese momento._

— _Mami ¿qué pasa? —preguntó sintiendo que el temor lo rebasaba, al ver como ella le pasaba el seguro a la puerta._

— _No pasa nada… tranquilo —Elizabeth le pedía que se tranquilizara cuando su voz vibraba y sus ojos expresaban preocupación. En ese momento los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltarse y ella inmediatamente le cubrió la boca con las manos—. Shhh, shhh —le suplicaba silencio—. No hagas ruido —le pedía en susurros y buscaba con la mirada tal vez la salvación, pero la única era el teléfono que estaba en la parte de abajo._

 _Pero los golpes y las exigencias de afuera no daban tregua, lo que fuera quería reventar la puerta. Así como los latidos del corazón querían reventar el pecho de Ethan que apenas si luchaba por no derramar las lágrimas que se le anidaban en la garganta, mientras todo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba._

 _Las opciones de su madre se habían reducirlo a ponerlo a salvo, por lo que llevó hasta el closet y lo metió en ese oscuro y reducido lugar, donde apenas si podía respirar._

— _No… no mami —pedía en medio del llanto que se desbocó—. Por favor —suplicaba con las lágrimas rodando abundantes por sus mejillas._

— _Solo serán unos minutos, unos minutos. Ethan. Pase lo que pase no puedes salir, no salgas… Promételo, te quedarás calladito._

— _No mami… no mami —negaba con la cabeza y el pequeño corazón le brincaba en la garganta._

— _Por favor mi vida, prometo sacarte en unos minutos, pero no hagas ruido. Prométeme que te quedarás calladito y que no vas a salir._

 _Cómo negarse a la imploración de su madre, si en ella sólo se veía desesperación._

 _Se armó de valor y por primera vez dejó de lado sus miedos para no hacer las cosas más difíciles. Dio un paso hacia atrás y estaba seguro de que no pasaría como en uno de los libros que su mamá le había leído alguna vez. Ese armario no lo llevaría a ningún otro lugar, no podría escapar de esa inminente herida que se le haría en el alma._

 _La luz se colaba a través de las rendijas y sin embargo no era suficiente para hacerle el lugar menos tenebroso, desde su peor escondite._

 _Su madre apenas logró improvisar un parapeto de sonrisa para calmarlo un poco, pero al darse vuelta, la cerradura de la puerta había sido reventada y entraron uno detrás de otro, con sus gestos sádicos, colmando el ambiente con el olor de sus fétidos sudores y alcohol._

 _Su madre retrocedió todos los pasos que pudo hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared la cual se convirtió en su más grande obstáculo. Él cerró los ojos implorando que en ese momento las paredes se derrumbaran para que ella pudiese escapar, pero eso no pasó. Ese día Dios la había olvidado, Dios no le evitó que le pasara lo peor que puede pasarle a un ser humano._

— _Sólo queremos el dinero y algunas cosas —ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de burla uno de ellos—, si nos dices donde está nos vamos tan rápido como llegamos —dijo uno de los hombres, mientras que los otros recorrían la habitación con las miradas._

— _En… en ese mueble, en la última gaveta —señaló el gavetero que estaba al lado del closet donde Ethan se escondía y le dedicó una fugaz mirada para que no fuese a salir._

 _Uno de los hombres caminó hasta el lugar que ella le había señalado y sacó la gaveta. Lanzó todo lo que había al suelo, hasta que encontró una pequeña caja de acero inoxidable que servía para guardar las cosas importantes._

— _¿Dónde están las llaves? —preguntó el que estaba más cerca de ella y acortaba la distancia de un paso._

— _No… no lo sé —titubeó renuente a dar lo poco que habían ahorrado y donde guardaba la documentación de su hijo y de ella._

 _Esa negación fue la primera que se ganó la violencia del hombre. Le llevó una mano en el cuello y la pegó con fuerza innecesaria a la pared._

— _No me hagas perder el tiempo —le advirtió y Ethan desde su escondite pudo ver como se relamía los labios y la recorría con mirada famélica._

— _Están debajo del cristo —trataba de ocultar el dolor que latía en la parte posterior de su cabeza ante la arremetida, pero era imposible, los gestos en su cara la delataban._

 _El mismo hombre que tenía la caja de metal en la mano, se acercó a la pequeña estatua del Cristo Redentor de Brasil que se encontraba sobre una mesa auxiliar; y su manera más cobarde de demostrar fortaleza fue lanzarlo al piso de un manotón convirtiéndolo en pedazos de yeso esparcidos por la habitación._

 _Agarró el par de llaves pequeñas unidas por un círculo metálico y las agitó con eso celebrando lo que para él era una pequeña victoria. Abrió la caja y revisó lo que contenía._

— _Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, larguémonos de aquí —sacó los documentos y el dinero._

 _El tercer hombre que se había mantenido mirando por una de las ventanas, atento a cualquier movimiento afuera, dejó de aferrarse a la cortina y se encaminó hasta donde estaba Elizabeth sometida por el cuello contra la pared._

 _La miró de arriba abajo y le tomó un mechón de cabello, se lo llevó a la nariz lo olió profundamente._

— _Eres una belleza… —musitó con sadismo. En ese momento sacó de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su jean una navaja. La cual se accionó ante un ágil movimiento._

— _Por favor… ya tienen el dinero, es todo lo que tengo. Váyanse. —suplicó la mujer y el miedo aumentaba al predecir las intenciones que se estaban formando en los hombres._

— _Ya es hora, vámonos —intervino una vez más el que había agarrado el dinero y la documentación._

— _Se me ha antojado un caramelo, Borden ¿a ti no? —preguntó el que tenía la navaja en mano y la llevó a uno de los senos de la mujer, apreciando que debajo del camisón de algodón no llevaba puesto sujetador y con la punta de la filosa arma le bordeó uno de los pezones._

 _Elizabeth se tensó aún más ante las sucias intenciones del hombre, pero hizo acopio de toda su fortaleza para no exponerse en pánico delante de su hijo y dejarlo en evidencia ante los delincuentes._

 _El que maniobraba la navaja la deslizó por el cuello de la mujer hasta los labios los cuales, le acarició con la punta filosa._

— _Abre la boca —la voz del hombre era lasciva y perversa._

 _Ella ante el pánico negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas se le desbordaron. Ethan al ver a su madre llorar quiso salir, pero le había prometido quedarse en ese lugar, pasara lo que pasara._

— _Vamos puta, abre la boca ¡o te la rajo! —exigió haciendo presión con la punta de la navaja en el labio inferior de la mujer._

— _Por favor, por favor… —por más que suplicaba el hombre no desistía y aprovechó que ella habló para introducirle el arma en la boca._

— _Abre, un poco más… —ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro observando dentro de la boca de Elizabeth—. Seguro que das buenas mamadas. ¿No quieres probar el caramelo que tengo aquí? —le ofreció al bajar la mirada hacia su pene._

 _Elizabeth no podía ocultar el llanto. Por más que intentara el pánico jugaba con ella. No le quedaba más que rehusarse al negar con la cabeza, lo que apenas hacía por temor a alguna herida de la hoja filosa que tenía en su boca._

— _¿No quieres? Pero yo quiero, quiero una mamada y vas a tragarte todo mi semen… y no solo el mío, el de mis amigos también —desvió la mirada a sus compañeros y se carcajeó lascivamente._

— _¡Hey! Riley no, tenemos que irnos… ya tenemos lo que venimos a buscar —intervino el que hasta el momento había sido más razonable._

— _¡Quiero una mamada de esta puta! Y no quiero que te opongas. —gritó los planes que deseaba llevar a cabo sin dejarle opciones de reproche a sus acompañantes._

 _A Ethan le empezaron a temblar las piernas y agarró la falda de uno de los vestidos de su madre para cubrirse la boca y opacar los sollozos que lo estaban ahogando. Se presionaba tan fuerte que por varios segundos no pudo respirar._

 _En silencio llamaba a su padre. Necesitaba que hiciera acto de presencia para que ese espantoso momento acabara. Que llegara en plan del héroe que veía en él y que rescatara a su madre. Suplicaba porque llegara y la salvara. Eso hubiese hecho las cosas completamente distintas._

 _Nadie lo había preparado para presenciar eso. Sus padres nunca habían permitido que viera programas que con contuviesen violencia y ver eso era extremo para él. Abrirse de esa manera a un mundo tan vil lo hacía polvo._

— _Ponte de rodillas, te quiero ver de rodillas —Riley siguió con su lascivia y la agarró por los cabellos, obligándola a que hiciera lo que él le pedía._

 _A ella no le quedó más que vencerse ante el dolor y ponerse de rodillas. El sádico rápidamente se sacó el pene flácido a centímetros del rostro de Elizabeth._

— _Juega con éste pequeño —le pidió, agarrándole la cabeza obligándola a acercarse más al tironearle de los cabellos._

 _Ella se rehusaba con su cuerpo tembloroso y con las lágrimas bañándole el rostro. Y aún con el dolor en su cuero cabelludo negaba con la cabeza._

— _Yo también quiero una —dijo el otro con una sátira carcajada y se bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior. Animándose a participar en el escabroso juego._

 _En ese momento Elizabeth se armó de valor o se dejó llevar demasiado por el miedo y agarró el velador de la mesa de noche tan rápido como pudo y los golpeó. Los pateó con esa destreza que había aprendido de la capoeira. Salió corriendo y el que tenía el dinero, no reaccionaba. Al parecer no esperaba que los planes tuvieran ese giro._

— _¡Maldita! —exclamó uno de ellos enfurecidos. Gateó con los pantalones enrollados en los pies, mientras el otro se los levantaba._

 _Ella no logró si quiera alcanzar la puerta cuando una mano se le aferró al tobillo y le dio un jalón que la hizo estrellarse bruscamente contra el suelo._

 _Al golpe no le dio importancia, el dolor no era tan agudo como la preocupación que la asaltó al saber que esa caída podría afectar a la criatura en su vientre._

 _Ethan al ver a su madre caer al suelo quiso salir, pero al mover las puertas, éstas no cedieron._

— _¡No! No lo hagas… no mi vida —suplicó al percatarse de que las puertas del closet se movían y agradeció al cielo que los hombres no se dieran cuenta y muchos menos importancia a sus palabras._

 _Estaban demasiado concentrados en volverla boca arriba, mientras ella los manoteaba para ganarse la atención de ellos. Alcanzándolo varias veces en el rostro._

 _Su madre le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, pero no quería quedarse ahí observando como el rostro se le llenaba de sangre, mucha sangre brotaba y él no sabía de dónde._

 _Al momento de hacerla caer, el mentón fue el que recibió el mayor impacto por lo que se le abrió una herida que derramaba sangre a borbotones._

 _Los jadeos de su madre le inundaron los oídos, eran jadeos de dolor que se le escapaban cuando uno de ellos, empezó a darle golpes en el rostro y estomago para que dejara de luchar; pero ella seguía dando la pelea._

 _Ethan dejó de mover las puertas y miró a su madre a los ojos. Ella le suplicaba en silencio que no se expusiera. A esa edad tuvo que encontrar el valor para mantener una promesa, aún cuando esa tenía como objetivo el sacrificio de su madre._

 _Elizabeth al ver que su niño se calmada dejó de dar la pelea, sin embargo era débil ante el dolor y no podía contener la expresión de éste._

 _El niño comprendió que si no hacía los intentos por salir, ella no luchaba y ellos no la golpeaban._

 _Después de golpearla, el dueño de la navaja rajó el camisón exponiéndola casi desnuda para ellos que la recorrieron con sus miradas perversas y con el mismo arma le rompió las pantaletas._

— _James, ven primero y así dejas los remordimientos para otro momento —lo instó el que le había desgarrado la ropa con la navaja._

— _No, yo prefiero mirar —se negó al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado en la cama._

— _Hermano, deja de ser maricón y ven a comerte este caramelo, seguro que tiene la piel más suave que tu mujer._

— _Ya no más, por favor. Estoy embarazada… estoy embarazada. Tengan piedad —la voz rogaba temblorosa por el llanto que no cesaba, así como la sangre que brotaba del mentón y sentía no solo el rostro adolorido sino todo su cuerpo, a consecuencia de la descarga de golpes que le habían propiciado._

— _¡Cállate puta! —le ordenó en medio de una bofetada que involuntariamente le hizo voltear la cabeza—. Nadie está pidiendo tu opinión. —y le golpeaba la cara una vez más sin conmoverse ante la sangre de la mujer que le manchaba las manos, mucho menos ante sus súplicas._

 _El cuerpo de su madre se arqueó y un grito rasgó en la habitación cuando el hombre utilizó los dedos de sus manos para violentar entre los muslos de ella._

— _Está lista James, ven que está ansiosa porque te la cojas._

— _No, yo no quiero —rebatió el hombre que ya sudaba frío ante lo que estaba presenciando._

— _Si no lo haces, no te tocará ningún porcentaje._

— _No importa, no quiero nada ¡vámonos! —James emprendió el paso, pero su hermano lo detuvo._

— _No hemos llegado hasta aquí para que te eches para atrás. Cógetela y punto —le exigió llevándole las manos al pecho y lo empujó, obligándolo a retroceder._

— _Hazlo tú si quieres, yo no. Está embarazada._

— _¡Es mentira! Vas a creerle algo a esta perra —intervino Riley con una sonora carcajada—. Entre menos tiempo pierdas, más rápido podremos ir a seguir la fiesta en el pub._

 _El hombre miró a Elizabeth que lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza, en una silenciosa suplica para que el tuviese un poco de piedad. Después de varios segundos de silencio, James hablo:_

— _Será rápido —se quitó la campera y se la entregó a su hermano. Se encamino hasta donde se encontraba la víctima, mientras que con manos temblorosas trataba de bajarse los pantalones lo más rápido posible._

 _Riley se encargó de golpearle la parte interna de los muslos para que abriera las piernas y ella tuvo que ceder. No le quedaron más opciones ante el dolor._

— _Por favor señor, estoy adolorida… ya no puedo más —Elizabeth trataba de convencer al que hasta el momento se había mostrado más humano. Trataba de convencerlo para que desistiera de la aberración que estaba a punto de cometer._

 _Pero al taparle la boca para acallarle las súplicas demostró que era tan abominable como los otros dos y sin ningún cuidado la penetró. Ella no hizo nada por temor a que la siguiesen golpeando. Su cuerpo había perdido las fuerzas y sin embargo cada vez que el hombre arremetía, una nueva ráfaga de dolor y asco la recorría._

 _La tortura del hombre se llevó por lo menos unos tres minutos, ganándose las burlas de los otros que lo instaban a seguir, pero él abandonó el cuerpo de Elizabeth y su pene flácido goteaba. Mientras se subía los pantalones, el hermano se los bajaba y ocupaba el lugar que segundos antes había sido invadido con violencia._

 _Elizabeth soportaba en medio de jadeos que el dolor le arrancaba, mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las sienes lavando la sangre que estaba manchándole la cara. Ella no sabía de dónde brotaba, porque todo el rostro le dolía por igual y la boca se le inundaba con el sabor a oxido y sal._

 _A Ethan cada vez más le costaba respirar. El llanto que ahogaba en el vestido de su madre se hacía cada vez más desesperado y doloroso._

 _Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y sudaba, sin embargo no apartaba su mirada de la de su madre. Era su única manera de hacerle saber que estaba ahí, aunque no pudiese hacer nada y eso lo llenaba de un sentimiento desconocido y que con el tiempo logró definir como impotencia._

 _El segundo le hizo el infierno a su madre más duradero y más violento, porque si ella no se quejaba como él le pedía la golpeaba. Quería que ella expresara obligatoriamente un placer que no sentía. Le exigía que repitiera palabras lascivas para él y así alimentarle el morbo._

 _El hombre convulsionó ante su pervertido placer dentro de ella. Agradeció al cielo, porque lo que más odiaba era tener que repetir delante de su hijo las sucias palabras a la que su violador la obligaba._

— _Ahora es mi turno —dijo emocionado Riley—. Pero ni de mierda que voy a meter mi verga donde ustedes acabaron —tomó por las caderas a Elizabeth y ella sabía lo que el hombre pretendía por lo que una vez más empezó a luchar._

— _¡No! No… —manoteaba tanto como podía hasta alcanzar el rostro del hombre, al cual le dio varias cachetadas y le jaló los cabellos. Él peleaba mientras los otros se burlaban de lo difícil que se lo estaba poniendo la mujer._

— _Tranquila, te va a gustar… vas a disfrutarlo —la fuerza de él estaba por encima de la de ella y por más que dio la pelea, el hombre ganó. Le agarró los cabellos y le estrelló la frente contra el suelo—. Tranquila te he dicho._

 _La jaló por las caderas para que levantara un poco el derrier, pero ella no quería. Aún casi inconsciente se resistía. La paciencia y excitación de Riley estaban en el punto más alto, no quería esperar a que la mujer se dispusiera a darle comodidad, por lo que agarró la navaja y le hizo el primer corte en la espalda._

 _Ethan sintió como si se lo hubiesen hecho a él mismo. La carne de su madre se abría y se mostraba blanca, pero a los segundos la sangre empezó a brotar._

 _Ella se quejaba en medio de alaridos y él ante el pánico no pudo contener su orina que corrió caliente por sus piernas y se hizo charco en sus pies._

 _Sólo quería que todo terminara, quería despertar de esa pesadilla. Cerró los ojos intentando despertar, pero percibió con mayor nitidez el grito desgarrador de su madre cuando el hombre sin ningún cuidado entró en ella. Ese mismo grito que lo despertaría de las pesadillas durante muchos años._

 _Elizabeth se retorcía ante el dolor y ardor, no sabía ni siquiera que parte le dolía más y su cuerpo seguía resistiéndose y ante cada rechazo recibía un corte, uno más grandes que otro y eso verdaderamente no importaba. Lo que le preocupaba era perder la conciencia y que encontraran a su hijo._

 _Decidió soportar el dolor en medio del llanto. No gritaría para no agotar las energías. El hombre terminó y ya ni siquiera podía distinguirlos ante su mirada borrosa._

 _Estaba muriendo, estaba segura de que se estaba desangrando y el sufrimiento la estaba colapsando._

 _Riley se puso de pie y se levantó los pantalones y con el pie giró el cuerpo lánguido de Elizabeth, colocándola boca arriba._

— _Dame el arma James —ordenó y le tendió la mano._

— _No vamos a matarla, no fue para eso que nos pagaron._

— _Dame la maldita arma, acaso no eres consciente de que nos ha visto las caras y de que acabaste dentro de la perra._

 _Los labios de Elizabeth temblaban ante el llanto. Tal vez morir sería la salida definitiva a tanto dolor, pero estaba dispuesta a pasarlo incontables veces con tal de sobrevivir y proteger a su hijo, no pensaba en ella, sino en qué sería de él en el momento en que la conciencia la abandonara._

 _Las palabras de Riley despertaron temor en James, y sin pensarlo le entregó un revolver y fijó la mirada en Elizabeth._

— _Nos has hecho la velada entretenida —la apuntó—. Pero todo lo bueno termina. Me agradó ser quien te desvirgara el culo. Eso no estaba en el acuerdo, se suponía que no debíamos matarte, pero yo no corro riesgos, total el imbécil de Aro Vulturi pagó por adelantado._

 _Elizabeth no pudo evitar que un sollozo se escapara de su garganta y que el llanto se hiciera más desgarrador. Apenas si podía creer lo que el hombre le acababa de decir._

 _A Ethan las fuerzas de su pequeño cuerpo le fallaron y tuvo que aferrarse a los vestidos para no caer y en ese preciso momento su padre acababa de morir. Cualquier lazo que lo uniera a él, terminó por reventarse y lo hizo dejándole una herida incurable en el alma._

 _Riley agarró una almohada y la uso para amortiguar el ruido del disparo que apuntó en el estómago de la mujer, pero no pudo evitar que llenara los oídos de Ethan._

— _No quería despertar al niño —dijo alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada—. ¿Tienes todo?_

— _Sí —contestó buscándolo en el bolsillo interior de la campera._

— _Deja los documentos, ya no los necesitamos, sólo nos llevamos el dinero —agarró los documentos y los lanzó a la cama—. Ha terminado la fiesta —buscó unos cerillos, encendió dos y los tiró junto a los documentos—. Sólo vamos a ahórrale trabajo a la policía._

 _Inmediatamente el fuego se esparció por la cama y ellos salieron, sólo fueron segundos para que Elizabeth empezara a arrastrarse hasta el closet aunque debía hacerlo rápido para poner a salvo a su hijo. La debilidad y el dolor no se lo permitían._

— _¡Mami! ¡Mami! —suplicaba empujando las puertas, desesperado por salir, pero algo se lo impedía._

 _Elizabeth dejaba todas sus fuerzas en estirar una de sus manos y quitar el seguro que le había hecho con un calcetín a las puertas._

 _Apenas su hijo salió rompió en llanto porque estaba segura que no lo vería crecer. No había planeado dejarlo, no de esa manera. No sólo le habían quitado la vida, sino lo mejor que tenía para dar._

 _A Ethan por primera vez su madre le dio miedo y ni siquiera podía reconocerla. Su rostro no era el mismo, parecía haber aumentado cinco veces su tamaño y tenía varias tonalidades, aunado a eso la sangre que borbotaba y otra tanta que empezaba a secarse y se cuarteaba sobre su piel._

— _Mami… —más que un llamado era una pregunta, necesitaba confirmar si esa mujer destrozada verdaderamente era su madre, mientras él temblaba y lloraba sin control alguno._

— _Ethan… no llores… tienes que… que, salir —balbuceaba las palabras que apenas si podía expresar y él negaba con la cabeza._

 _Ethan n agarró uno de los vestidos que colgaban dentro del closet y se lo puso por encima para cubrir la desnudez de su madre, le aturdía ver tantas heridas y tanta sangre, sobre todo la que salía por debajo y corría por la parte interna de sus muslos_

— _No… deja eso, esto va a arder, va a quemarse._

— _Mami te voy a sacar… y llamaré al 911 —la tomó por las manos y la jaló, pero su madre sólo dejó libre un grito ante el dolor y eso le produjo un ataque de tos y empezó a vomitar sangre._

— _Ethan … no, corre… ve, con la señora Illona… la gaveta, la gaveta que sacaron… ahí está una libreta… tiene sólo dos números, son los de tu tío en Brasil… y tus abuelos, dile que los llame._

— _No mami… no mami —pedía ahogado en llanto y el humo empezaba a hacerle arder la vista y el calor aumentada en la habitación._

— _No… no le digas, a nadie quien… es tu padre… te llevarán con él… y no… no quiero._

— _Mami no te mueras, mami no me dejes solo… yo no quiero irme con mi tío, no lo conozco, no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí contigo._

— _Mi vida… hazlo, por mi… te quiero a salvo, prométeme… Ethan jura que no le dirás a nadie quién es tu padre._

— _¿Por qué hizo esto? Mi papá es malo, es muy malo… quiero que se muera él… no tú mami._

— _Shhh, no llores… dame un beso… dame un beso y todo estará bien._

— _No me quiero quedar sin ti —las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos caían en el rostro de su madre y él le besaba la frente._

— _Voy a estar siempre contigo… en tu corazón… ahora, agarra la libreta y corre… por favor._

 _Él se alejó y agarró la libreta la cual aseguró entre la elástica del pantalón de su pijama y salió corriendo de la habitación con la única intención de llamar al número de emergencia._

 _Pensaba que podrían llegar antes de que su madre muriera, pero al salir al pasillo se dio cuenta que el fuego no esperaría, no podría bajar porque las llamas subían por las escaleras._

 _No podía hacer nada y el piso cada vez estaba más caliente. El humo apenas le dejaba respirar. El pánico se aferró a cada molécula de su pequeño ser. Podía escuchar toda la casa crujiendo. Se quejaba como lo hacía su madre y lo que hasta el momento había sido su hogar empezaba a convertirse en cenizas. Regresó a la habitación y se acercó a su madre una vez más, ella ya no tenía color en el rostro, pero seguía respirando._

— _Hay fuego por todos lados, no podré salir mami._

— _Sí puedes. Salta por la ventana, salta a la rama del árbol._

— _Tengo miedo mami… mucho miedo._

— _No, no tengas miedo… eres mi pequeño valiente, demuéstrame, que puedes ser muy valiente._

— _No quiero ser valiente mami, sólo quiero que no pase nada... Quiero que sea un mal sueño y que mañana me lleves al kinder. Yo me portaré bien mami, no me moveré de la silla, no le quitaré los juguetes a los otros niños, me porto bien mami, juro que me portaré bien —prometía en medio del llanto._

 _Su madre sollozó sin poder evitarlo tal vez, deseando que eso sólo fuera un mal sueño, pero no era más que su cruel y dolorosa realidad._

— _Siempre… has sido, un niño bueno —se presionaba el estómago donde se había alojado la bala—. Sé bueno y salta por la ventana… ten cuidado al bajar… —ella sólo lo veía negar con la cabeza y como el cuello de él se perlaba por el sudor a causa del calor que cada vez era más intenso—. Por favor… mi vida… eres mi vida Ethan y debes mantenerte a salvo._

— _Mami yo te amo… te amo mucho._

— _Yo también… eres lo más bonito que tengo… mi pedacito de cielo, quiero que te vayas con tu tío… y tus abuelos… diles que me perdonen… ahora ve —le dijo y le colocó una mano en el pecho, empujándolo para que se alejara de ella._

 _Ethan, se puso de pie y corrió a la ventana pero el fuego se apoderaba de todo. Intentó abrir el cristal pero no pudo, por lo que agarró una de las sillas y golpeó el cristal hasta hacerlo estallar. En ese momento la ráfaga de calor lo envolvió, buscando la salida que él había hecho._

 _El fuego le quemó la piel, pero en su instinto por supervivencia buscó oxigeno también._

 _Colocó la silla, se armó de valor y subió. Con cuidado trataba de evitar los cristales para no cortarse. Se pegó demasiado al marco metálico y la tela del pijama se le adhirió al costado izquierdo fundiéndosele con la piel._

 _Ante el dolor no pudo evitar gritar y llorar aún más, pero debía ser valiente como se lo había pedido su madre._

 _Respiró profundo y resopló para aguantar el dolor y calmarse. No quería que ella se llevase el último recuerdo de él llorando, se limpió las lágrimas y la miró._

 _Su madre se obligó a sonreírle y él quería hacer eterno ese instante, pero el calor le calentaba la cara cada vez más, se dio la vuelta y midió el saltó, apenas lo hizo escuchó a su madre llorar más fuerte. Estaba seguro de que al quedarse sola había dejado salir su dolor, quiso regresar y quedarse con ella. No le haría caso, sólo quería quedarse a su lado, pero su cuerpo tembloroso perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío._

 _Todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Recibió el crudo impacto que le hizo nublar la visión y perder el aliento por segundos. No tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie, quería quedarse ahí y tal vez lo hubiese hecho si en ese momento no habría llegado la señora Illona._

— _¡Ethan! Oh por Dios —la voz de la mujer evidenciaba lo alterada que se encontraba y sin perder tiempo lo cargó._

 _En ese momento se aferró a ella y el estado de casi inconsciencia en el que se encontraba desapareció, dándole paso a una crisis de llanto que no le dejaba hablar y le hacía casi imposible respirar. El pánico lo azotaba con más fuerza, apenas era completamente consciente de lo que había pasado._

 _Se sentía adolorido y cansado, muy cansado y no de manera física, era algo que nunca lograría describir, no tenía palabras para expresar como se sentía ante lo que vivía. Nunca más volvió a sentirse de esa manera._

 _La señora Illona lo llevó a su casa y en medio del estado de aturdimiento observaba como los vecinos intentaban apagar el fuego, pero estaba seguro que ya nada podrían hacer. En ese momento reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado: le habían arrebatado de esa manera tan cruel a su madre. Entonces decidió no creer en nada, ni en nadie más._

 _La mujer le quitó el pijama, lo cubrió con un albornoz de baño y con un trapo húmedo le limpió la sangre de su madre, pensaba que estaba herido y que esa sangre era de él. Al ver la libreta la guardó y él no tuvo que decirle lo que debía hacer._

 _No podía hablar y explicarle lo que había pasado. No encontraba palabras ante el llanto y el dolor que le causaba la quemadura en el costado izquierdo. Aunado estaba el esguince en el hombro, pero eso no era comparado con el dolor que llevaba por dentro._

 _Desde el umbral de la puerta de la casa de la señora Illona vio llegar a los bomberos. Mientras su casa ardía, las llamas se elevaban imperantes varios metros por arriba y el humo lo envolvía todo._

 _La ambulancia se lo llevó y la señora Illona lo acompañó. Dentro del vehículo le hicieron las primeras curas en las heridas y lo sedaron, cuando despertó lo había hecho en lo que sería su nueva realidad._

 _Tuvo que escuchar muchas preguntas, las cuales no respondía, su voz se había ido. No quería hablar acerca de lo sucedido porque sentía que se exponía nuevamente a todo lo vivido y aún después de dieciocho años no había podido hacerlo._

 **Fin del flash back.**

Edward no dejaba correr las lágrimas, se las limpiaba apenas se asomaban al filo de sus párpados y sentía la presión en su pecho aumentar con los segundos, pero estaba decidido a no dejarse vencer por las emociones, estaba decidido a hacer justicia. Se había convertido en el Dios de su madre y sería él quien vengaría su muerte. Él estaba dispuesto a pagar y la libraría de cualquier pecado.

Había leído tanto sobre la ira de Dios, un Dios en el cual no creía, porque cuando más lo necesitó no se hizo presente, no salvó a su madre de la más cruel de las torturas.

Según algunos textos bíblicos sería Dios quien haría justicia, pero habían pasado dieciocho años y ellos seguían campantes y por más que buscase razones para deponer su venganza no las encontrabas, mucho menos podía deshacerse de la ira, ni del remordimiento, tampoco del dolor y la amargura.

Llevaría a cabo su misión aunque al final el corazón le terminase hecho mierda, igual así lo traía desde el mismo instante en que esos malditos irrumpieron en la habitación y le arrebataron el ser que más puede amar un ser humano.

En ese momento en que quedó dividido. Dos ejes en su ADN, mantenía la codificación de su ser pero a uno de esos ejes odiaba con todo lo que tenía. Se odiaba por la sangre que corría por sus venas

Agarró una bocanada de aire frío. Llenó por completo sus pulmones y después soltó lentamente el oxígeno armándose de valor para esconder una vez más sus debilidades. Se puso de pie con la intención de ir al departamento, darse una ducha y regresar a su trabajo.

* * *

 _ **Aquí les dejo el capítulo con el alma llorando. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

—Me gusta, enserio me gusta. Tanto como para decir que por fin el fiscal ha hecho algo productivo en tu vida —Bella abrió más los párpados y se tensó un poco. Él asomó un atisbo de sonrisa al ver la reacción esperada en ella. Definitivamente Cullen le había ofrecido más que ideas productivas y eso ella no podía ocultarlo—. Es una idea que ni a mí me hubiese pasado por la cabeza —agregó para darle un poco más de crédito al fiscal, tal como ella esperaba.

—Bells, vamos a donarle el primer diseño a la divorciada que vive al lado de Charlie —soltó Esme con toda la intención de ganarse la atención del afroamericano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Esme? —preguntó el hombre fijando la mirada en la pelirroja.


	43. Capitulo No 42

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 42**

La mirada gris de Charlie se encontraba atenta al dibujo que tenía en sus manos. Era un diseño sugerente de lencería en colores rojo y negro con atrayentes bordados que formaban una mariposa, mientras trataba de retenerlo ante los jalones que Esme le daba al boceto para quitárselo.

—Lo estás viendo Esme —la reprendió aferrándose a los diseños y los alejó de las manos inquietas de la chica.

—Es que quiero verlos mejor, además tú no sabes de eso.

—Te equivocas como hombre puedo dar mi opinión.

Esme se cruzó de brazos, desistiendo de las intenciones de arrebatarle a Charlie el diseño y fingió molestia como táctica para que el hombre cediera pero él no se conmovió. Siguió estudiando el dibujo en sus manos.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea? —preguntó Bella y se removía incómoda en el sofá de cuero negro, mientras esperaba el veredicto de Charlie que con verlo fruncir los labios la ponía más nerviosa.

—Bueno aunque me cueste ser objetivo, admito que el diseño es realmente atractivo. Al parecer el fiscal tiene más que leyes en la cabeza y hasta es una buena idea —dijo dándole un último vistazo y se lo entregó a Esme, que se lo arrebató de mala gana.

—Pero dame una opinión más concreta Charlie —le pidió Bella y controlaba sus impulsos por llevarse las uñas a la boca y acabárselas a mordiscos.

— ¿Quieres mi opinión como hombre? —indagó y desvió la mirada del diseño en las manos de Esme.

— ¡Charlie! No me hagas sufrir… obviamente por eso te la estoy pidiendo —dijo exasperada y apenas si podía controlar la ansiedad que la embargaba.

—A mí me encanta —intervino Esme sin buscar la mirada de Bella porque la tenía anclada en el diseño.

—Si esto lo tuviese puesto la mujer que me gusta, no aguantaría mucho para quitárselo. ¿Te sirve esa opinión? Porque ya sabes que no sé nada de tendencias.

—Creo que sí me sirve, pero ¿seguro te gusta? Porque si no es así puedes ser sincero y desisto de esta locura que ha metido Ed en mi cabeza.

—Me gusta, enserio me gusta. Tanto como para decir que por fin el fiscal ha hecho algo productivo en tu vida —Bella abrió más los párpados y se tensó un poco. Él asomó un atisbo de sonrisa al ver la reacción esperada en ella. Definitivamente Cullen le había ofrecido más que ideas productivas y eso ella no podía ocultarlo—. Es una idea que ni a mí me hubiese pasado por la cabeza —agregó para darle un poco más de crédito al fiscal, tal como ella esperaba.

—Bells, vamos a donarle el primer diseño a la divorciada que vive al lado de Charlie —soltó Esme con toda la intención de ganarse la atención del afroamericano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Esme? —preguntó el hombre fijando la mirada en la pelirroja.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco y se peinó el flequillo con los dedos.

—No sé, será que me he dado cuenta como la miras y como te mira ella y saltan chipas en el ambiente.

—Sólo es mi vecina, mi amiga y nada más —argumentó titubeante y desvió la mirada a Bella quien empezó a reír.

—Amigos con derecho a quitarse las ganas.

— ¡Ay Charlie! Es algo que Esme y yo ya hemos notado. No puedes ocultarlo más. Deberías aceptar abiertamente la relación, ya hasta un hijo de nueve años tienes.

—Bien —se llevó las manos a las rodillas y se las frotó como mecanismo de defensa—. Ahora me hacen una emboscada —masculló insinuando las intenciones de ponerse en pie.

—No tienes por qué alarmarte, tienes tus momentos románticos. —prosiguió Bella entornando los párpados en un gesto cariñoso.

—O lujuriosos —completó Esme y colocaba los diseños sobre el escritorio de Bella—. Pero si no quieres estrenar la lencería con tu señora divorciada, yo sí la quiero. Estoy segura que Carlisle dará su opinión aunque a él con las medias le basta —acotó y se miró las uñas pintadas en color vino, pensando que aún podían esperar un día más para la manicura.

—Tienes que hacernos partícipes de los fetiches del señor Cullen. —Charlie le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, ante el desenfado de Esme.

—No tengo problemas con eso —le regaló una sonrisa y le pellizcó una mejilla.

Bella los miraba sonriente y se sentía muy feliz de tenerlos con ella. De que Dios los haya puesto en su camino. Estaba segura que si no los hubiese conocido no estaría donde está.

— ¿Entonces, sí les parece la idea? —interrumpió el duelo de miradas entre Esme y Charlie.

—Sí —respondieron los dos al unísono.

—Me encanta la idea, es más yo misma hablaré con Carlisle para que nos ponga en contacto con esa agencia publicitaria de la que te habla Edward, pero debes apresurarte con los diseños.

—No me presiones Esme que me bloqueo. Estoy nadando en aguas desconocidas y tengo que ir con cuidado.

— ¿Para qué tienes a tu hermana? Está noche me iré a tu apartamento y te ayudaré… ¡me encanta la idea de las mariposas!

—A mí también, siento que podría dejar gran parte de mi esencia en este proyecto.

—Lo has hecho con todo Mariposa —le hizo saber Charlie poniéndose de pie y se abotonó el saco, bordeó el escritorio y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Bella se aferró a la cintura del hombre y dejó descansar la cabeza en el abdomen—. Me siento sumamente orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado y no habrá diez malditos Vulturi que siquiera quebranten tu fortaleza, eso no debes permitirlo.

—No dejaré que eso pase, admito que me sentí en un callejón sin salida, pero ahora las ganas por seguir luchando me rebasan.

—Más te vale que así sea —acotó Esme y alentó con aplausos—. Vamos a trabajar, manos a la obra —se puso de pie y jaló a Charlie por un brazo, rompiendo el abrazó de Bella—. Tú y yo vamos a seguir con lo nuestro, Bells sigue con el nuevo proyecto, en un rato paso a supervisarte.

—Para qué hablé —exageró Bella arrepentimiento al dejar caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Esme y Charlie no pudieron evitar soltar las carcajadas ante la dramática escena. Salieron de la oficina dejando sola a Bella para que empezara a trabajar en lo que serían sus nuevos diseños.

Bella elevó la cabeza y vio a Esme colgada del brazo de Charlie mientras bajaban las escaleras. Aunque le era imposible escuchar las palabras de su amigo que causaron risas en la pelirroja, no pudo evitar deducir que lo hacían a costa de ella.

Vio su teléfono móvil reposar sobre el reluciente cristal. Justo al lado de la esfera que contenía atrapada a la mariposa y no dudó un segundo en agarrarlo y marcar al número de Edward. Ansiosa por contarle cómo habían tomado la noticia Esme y Charlie.

Su ansiedad se estrelló contra el muro que puso ante ella el aviso de que el número telefónico se encontraba fuera de área o de servicio.

—Seguro estarás muy ocupado, cuando puedas me regresas la llamada… —hizo una breve pausa, para llenar los pulmones y controlar el ligero nerviosismo que despertaron las estúpidas cosquillas en su estómago—. Ya hablé con Charlie y Esme acerca de la idea que me has dado… te dejo besos —finalizó la llamada, dejó caer el móvil sobre el escritorio y agarró los dibujos, para ver si podía hacerle mejoras o de esos mismos seguir con otros diseños.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las paredes blancas y las lámparas fluorescentes empotradas en el techo daban una sensación de infinidad y paz al lugar, en el cual Edward irrumpía con sus pasos al caminar con decisión hacia la habitación donde tenían internado a Aro Vulturi.

Ni el color claro, ni la luces y muchos menos el olor antiséptico que reinaba en el lugar lo sosegaban.

Apenas había ido al departamento. Se había duchado y cambiado de vestimenta, y llamó a Jack Jenks para preguntar por el recluso. El hombre renuente le dijo cómo y dónde se encontraba.

El hombre parado con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y uniformado de policía, se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de la habitación 185, custodiando al detenido.

Su cara que no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción se encontraba con la mirada al frente, tal vez perdida en algún punto imaginario de la pared blanca.

—Buenas tardes, oficial —saludó Edward y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos al detenerse frente a la puerta, dejando que la mayor parte de su peso descansara sobre sus talones.

—Buenas tardes, fiscal —correspondió el hombre un palmo por debajo de la estatura de Edward, con cejas espesas y ojos marrones. Se irguió un poco más ante la llegada de Cullen.

Edward no pudo controlar su mirada y la desvió hacia el interior de la habitación a través del cristal, percatándose de que el hombre había despertado y se encontraba en compañía de su esposa e hija.

Vulturi sintió la presencia de alguien en el pasillo y ante la sombra que creó el cuerpo a través del cristal desvió la mirada. Una vez más su corazón adolorido quería desbocarse pero los latidos eran lentos y oprimían su pecho, así como una indefinible angustia lo embargaba.

Los recuerdos asaltaron a su memoria y no pudo controlar los hilos de lágrimas que corrieron por sus sienes. No sabía cómo combatir contra esas emociones que lo embargan, por un lado la peor pesadilla de que su hijo lo odiara cobraba vida y por otro esa extraña felicidad al verlo hecho un hombre. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había imaginado y nunca lo recreó de esa manera.

Cuando regresó de Hawái de haberse casado con Sulpicia, se encontró con la más devastadora de las noticias que podía recibir un marido enamorado y un padre.

Pensó que cuando Sulpicia le dio la noticia de estar embarazada de Alice, el mundo se le había derrumbado encima y se había metido en un callejón sin salida en el cual debía elegir entre sacrificar el bienestar de Elizabeth y Ethan o cumplir la responsabilidad que había adquirido con la hija de su jefe.

Y sólo él sabía cuántas noches pasó en vela tratando de encontrar una solución a su estupidez más grande y decidió renunciar a su familia a cambio de brindarles estabilidad económica.

Cuando llegó y se encontró con un motón de escombros ennegrecidos. La vida se le convirtió en un infierno. Fue en busca de la única mujer que podía darle alguna respuesta y no estaba, se había mudado y las nuevas personas que habitaban la casa no sabían de su paradero.

Desde ese momento la vida se le convirtió en un doloroso infierno que tuvo que sufrir en silencio y ahora le estallaba el pasado en la cara.

La mirada ámbar y la gris se encontraron, pero sólo bastaron pocos segundos para que Edward regresara nuevamente su atención al policía frente a él.

— ¿Por qué el detenido no está esposado? —inquirió con un dejo de ordenanza en la voz.

—El oficial Jenks dijo que no era necesario —contestó el hombre y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Y qué hace su familia aquí? El detenido está incomunicado, permítame los grilletes —le pidió en un gesto moviendo su mano izquierda instando al oficial a que le entregara los grilletes.

El hombre miró el gesto del fiscal y pensó un poco antes de llevar una de sus manos al arnés donde colgaban los grilletes, descolgarlos y entregárselos al fiscal.

—Gracias —la parquedad en su voz, evidenciaba que se comportaba como el profesional que era. El policía asintió en silencio.

Edward sin llamar a la puerta giró el pomo al tiempo respiraba profundamente para contener sus impulsos y sus emociones. Apenas entró a la habitación fue el centro de mirada de los presentes.

—Ed —saludó Alice y se ponía de pie rápidamente, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo en su teléfono móvil.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe señora, señorita la visita ha terminado. No pueden permanecer más tiempo con el detenido —dijo evadiendo el saludo de Alice.

—Ed, únicamente unos minutos más —dijo la chica y acortaba la distancia, parándose frente a Edward.

Aro tragaba las lágrimas que se le arremolinaban en la garganta y por primera vez veía juntos a sus dos hijos. Alice apenas si le llegaba al pecho a Ethan. Ella había creado una amistad con él, se había acercado sin siquiera saber que no sólo los unía un cariño fraternal sino también la sangre.

—Deben salir, no pueden estar un minuto más. El señor está incomunicado —ladeó la cabeza señalando la salida y miró de soslayo a Sulpicia. A ella no la odiaba simplemente le tenía lástima.

—Disculpe señor… enseguida salimos. —Sulpicia cerró la revista que tenía en sus manos. La dejó sobre el sofá de cuero marrón y se puso de pie—. Vamos Alice —instó a su hija y agarró su cartera.

—Un segundo mamá... —le pidió a su madre y regresó la atención a Edward—. Mi papá está algo débil, por favor Ed… haz algo —suplicó en un susurro.

—Alice, sólo hago mi trabajo, por favor ve con tu madre.

—Ed… —iba a hacer otra petición pero Edward intervino una vez más.

—Ve con tu madre —arrastró las palabras que se convirtieron en un mandato.

La chica iba argumentar algo más pero al ver la actitud impenetrable del chico, abrió y cerró la boca, su rostro no pudo ocultar la molestia que la invadió ante la intransigencia de él y frunció el ceño y los labios. Se giró y caminó hacia la cama donde se encontraba su padre.

—No te preocupes papá, mañana te visitaré de nuevo… Ed sólo hace su trabajo —le dio un beso en la mejilla. Aro Vulturi cerró los párpados ante el suave toque de los labios de su hija. Al parecer la noticia de que casi moría había ablandado el corazón de Alice y la había hecho más comprensiva. Algo que definitivamente no pasaría nunca con Ethan.

—Estaré bien Alice, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil —le dijo con gracia, queriendo hacer el momento menos incómodo.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa y le acarició los cabellos.

—Lo suponía —acotó y con los nudillos le retiró las lágrimas de las sienes, las cuales creía eran producto de la debilidad en el cuerpo de su padre. Se alejó de la cama y antes de salir le dedicó una mirada colmada de molestia al fiscal que empezaba a caerle muy mal, prefería a su amigo.

Edward ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el odio de las personas, no le quedaba más que ignorar ese tipo de miradas, por lo que no dedicó su entera atención a Alice y desvió la mirada a Aro.

Escuchó a su espalda la puerta cerrarse y se dispuso a acortar la distancia. Bajó la mirada a los grilletes en sus manos, con eso evadiendo a Aro Vulturi.

—Extienda la mano —le pidió y Aro obedientemente lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Ethan? —preguntó en un susurro, con la mirada en la cara de su hijo; mientras lo esposaba a una de las barandas metálicas de la cama y él no dio ninguna respuesta, lo ignoraba totalmente al estudiar los rasgos. Había heredado la nariz de su madre y que con los años se había acentuado más.

Bajó la mirada solo para seguir reconociendo a su hijo en ese hombre de carácter impenetrable y ahí estaba era más diestro con la mano izquierda.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar las palabras de Elizabeth cuando empezó a notar que el pequeño era zurdo. "Lo ha heredado de ti" y la sonrisa de ella una vez más iluminaba sus recuerdos. En ese entonces eran tan jóvenes. Ella con diecinueve años y él con veintidós, no podía siquiera imaginarse que llegarían a tal punto y que lo que una vez fue su mayor orgullo, su más grande alegría estaría hoy encadenándolo a una cama con el odio talándole el alma.

Edward aseguró los grilletes y elevó la mirada anclándola en la cristalina por las lágrimas de Aro, lágrimas que no lograban conmoverlo. Sabía el tipo de ser rastrero y astuto que era ese hombre.

—Desde hace dieciocho años vengo acumulando interrogantes que sé no tendrán respuestas, al menos la de usted es obvia —su voz evidenciaba el rencor que lo consumía.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué ahora me haces esto? Todo fue un accidente… fue un accidente.

— ¿Un accidente? —inquirió con dientes apretados y las uñas se le enterraban en las palmas al empuñar las manos—. Fue de todo, menos un accidente. No fue un accidente que golpearan a mi madre, no fue un maldito accidente que se la violaran, no fue un accidente que mataran a mi hermano antes de nacer… y no tiene la puta idea de todo lo que sufrió, no la tiene.

—Hijo yo… —balbuceó las palabras pero el gesto en la cara de Ethan y su voz lo detuvieron.

—No vuelva a llamarme de esa manera, si no quiere que no pueda seguir controlándome. Para usted soy Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen y fiscal 320° del distrito de Manhattan o si prefiere puede verme como su verdugo porque eso es lo que soy —le dijo con determinación y no esperó a que Vulturi argumentara sobre lo que él acababa de decir. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

Edward salió de la habitación y una vez más el policía erguía su postura ante la presencia del fiscal.

—Recuerde que el detenido está incomunicado. Quedan totalmente prohibidas las visitas. Sólo está autorizado el abogado.

—Entendido fiscal —acató la orden que el funcionario público le estaba dando y la ratifico con un asentimiento.

—Que tenga buena tarde —deseó colocándole una mano en el hombro para que el policía se relajara un poco.

—Igualmente señor.

Edward se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y con una engañosa serenidad se encaminó por el pasillo. Con la cabeza en alto, pero los latidos del corazón retumbando en su pecho y oídos.

Al llegar al final del pasillo presionó el círculo con la areola iluminada en rojo, mientras el ascensor llegaba miró la hora en el reloj de pulsera y apenas caía en cuenta de que la hora del almuerzo había pasado hacía mucho, igual no tenía apetito. Su estómago estaba completamente cerrado.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y el entró, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza. Era su silenciosa manera de agradecer la soledad en el cubículo. Se apoyó contra una de las paredes, cerró los párpados y trataba de canalizar la respiración en busca de un poco de paz interior.

Apenas podía lidiar con todo lo que le estaba pasando. Admitía que sentía satisfacción porque por fin el peso de la impotencia que se había alojado en su corazón por tantos años empezaba a disminuir, pero en el intento se estaba agotando.

El singular sonido de las puertas del ascensor al separarse lo obligaron a abrir los párpados y a recobrar la compostura, y no dejarse ver abatido por la mujer que entraba con un carrito de acero inoxidable, el que contenía utensilios médicos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con voz ronca a la enfermera que aparentaba estar por los cincuenta años de tez blanca y ojos verdes vivaces que no contrastaban con su apariencia, lo que demostraba que aún su esencia era la de una mujer joven. Ese mismo carisma que se podía ver en los ojos de Jasper.

—Buenas tardes —correspondió la mujer con amabilidad, demasiada ternura en su tono de voz que la acercaban a esa esencia que salía por sus pupilas. Edward no pudo evitar pensar en que la dama. Seguro era una madre consentidora y un par de chapas en su uniforme de dibujos animados le indicaron que sin duda alguna trabaja en el área de pediatría.

— ¿Tiene a alguien aquí? —preguntó desviando la mirada a su acompañante en el ascensor.

Edward llevó las manos hacia atrás e inconscientemente se aferró a la barra metálica, la cual refrescó las palmas de las manos del chico y rápidamente concluyó que era una mujer locuaz y negó con la cabeza mucho antes de hablar.

—Estoy aquí por trabajo —contestó tratando de imitar la amabilidad de la mujer.

La enfermera asintió y los labios se le separaron ligeramente.

—Ah, ya veo, aunque lo noto un poco pálido ¿se siente bien? —inquirió con un dejo de preocupación al ver que los labios del joven estaban ligeramente resecos y faltos de color.

—Muy bien señora, seguro es la iluminación —contestó y agradeció en silencio que el ascensor abriera sus puertas.

—Disculpe… —aferró sus manos al carrito—, me quedo en este piso, que tenga buena tarde.

—Igualmente señora, muchas gracias.

La mujer salió y él terminó su viaje en el ascensor solo, hasta que las puertas se abrieron en planta baja. Caminó hasta la recepción y entregó la credencial de visitante, agradeciendo la colaboración prestada a la enfermera tras el mostrador. Se aventuró en las puertas giratorias y segundos después el frío de la calle se le aferraba a las mejillas.

Caminó hasta la acera y sacó la cigarrera de uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco, tomó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios, mientras se tanteaba los bolsillos de los pantalones en busca del encendedor y maldijo mentalmente al recordar que lo había dejado en el auto.

Con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda se retiró el cigarrillo de labios y estaba por guardarlo cuando alguien le tendía un encendedor.

—Gracias —dijo mucho antes de elevar la mirada.

— ¿Algo lo tiene angustiado fiscal? —la voz femenina, algo ronca con acento neerlandés hizo eco en los oídos de Edward.

— ¡Carey! —la mujer de cabellos cobrizos casi naranjado. Una de sus mejores amantes estaba ofreciéndole un poco de fuego. Se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y entonces ella lo abrazó, mientras le sonreía con ese ronroneo que en su momento provocaba en él colosales erecciones—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo regresaste? —preguntaba realmente sorprendido ante la presencia de la chica.

—Hace un par de días arribé a tierras americanas —le informó alejándose del abrazo, pero se mantenía aferrada a los codos de él y el corazón se le desbocaba al verlo una vez más—. No pensé encontrarte tan pronto. Tus primos, tu tío. ¿Cómo están?

—Bien, muy bien ¿y tu familia? —Carey pertenecía a la monarquía de los países bajos y más de una vez su tío había hecho tratado con ellos, pero Carlisle nunca se enteró de la relación de verano que mantuvo él con la chica.

—Igual de aburridos que siempre... —tendió nuevamente el encendedor—, disculpa, disfruta de tu cigarrillo.

Edward agarró el encendedor y rápidamente lo encendió, odiaba tener que enfrentar ese pequeño momento en que la candela flameaba tan cerca de él, pero no podía evitarlo. Era el precio que debía pagar por sus vicios.

Se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y se lo tendió a Carey, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa. Buscó otro cigarrillo para él, lo encendió y le dio una significativa jalada, dejando las ganas que lo consumían en esa primera probada.

— ¿Para cuándo la boda? —preguntó soltando parcialmente el humo y entornaba un poco los párpados, concentrando su mirada en los ojos verdes de la holandesa.

—En doce días —la voz de ella no mostró la emoción que debería expresar una mujer enamorada y a punto de casarse.

Edward se rascó el tabique con la uña del pulgar de la mano en la cual sostenía el cigarrillo y se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. Tenía un poco de sed a eso se debió su reacción, pero la mirada de ella siguiendo el movimiento de su lengua dejaba claro que si él proponía ella dispondría.

En otra circunstancias habría atravesado la avenida Madison y en el estacionamiento donde tenía la camioneta terminaría teniendo sexo con ella, pero no tenía cabeza, ni ganas, no haría más que el ridículo y tampoco entendía porque la imagen de Bella formó un impenetrable escudo. Un escudo que Carey no podría atravesar ni con la más descarada de sus insinuaciones.

—Me alegro —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

—No seas mentiroso Ed. Sé bien lo que piensas del matrimonio y sus compromisos —dijo ella con una sonrisa y percibía que él ponía cierta distancia, su actitud y palabras lo gritaban.

—Pienso que sólo es un contrato y que eso no hace falta para estar con la persona que quieres, claro en tu caso es muy distinto, tu familia te lo exige —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, manteniendo el cigarro en la mano izquierda—. No debes limitarte sólo a mi opinión, creo que es muy personal. Tal vez y el matrimonio no sea el detonante del fin de una relación, si así fuera la mayoría no se casaría y formaría familias.

—Creo que no tengo opciones —le sonrió con coquetería—, me tocará embarazarme y llenarme de estrías.

—Seguro que no será así, tienes buena piel —le dijo guiñándole un ojo, recordando las veces que la había recorrido con sus labios y manos.

—Casi olvidaba que conoces mi cuerpo mejor que yo —avanzó un paso hacia Edward y le puso la mano sobre uno de los brazos.

—Buenos recuerdos —le hizo saber y fijó su mirada en las pupilas cargadas de deseo y excitación de la chica de cabellos cobrizos y tetas grandes—. Estoy seguro de que tu futuro esposo está feliz con lo que se lleva y apreciará cualquier sacrificio que hagas a tu perfección, si el único motivo es convertirlo en padre… y eso será un plan a futuro.

—Espero y sea a futuro, porque aún no estoy preparada para niños, más bien estoy dispuesta a disfrutar de mi despedida de soltera, por algo vine a Nueva York a celebrarla.

—Yo me encargaría de hacerte la despedida inolvidable —le dio una nueva bocanada a su cigarro y ella lo imitó—, pero lastimosamente estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo… —pensó unos segundos, muy poco y fueron suficientes—, y hay alguien.

— ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó y progresivamente la luz que iluminaba sus ojos se apagaba.

—Sí, he caído en la red de una mujer —dijo soltando el humo de su última jalada en medio de un suspiro, apagó la colilla y la lanzó a la papelera que estaba a un par de pasos de ellos.

— ¿Me estás mintiendo? Edward Cullen no es del tipo de hombre que se deja atrapar, no te dejas domar —le dijo mientras trataba de esconder tras la sonrisa, la decepción que la embargaba.

—Pensaba lo mismo, digamos que esta mujer ha roto los preceptos de mi naturaleza.

—Me dejas sin argumentos —susurró y bajó la mirada. Apagó la colilla de su cigarro y lo botó en la misma papelera donde Edward había desechado la de él.

—Y yo me quedé sin defensas, si quieres conocerla podríamos almorzar mañana —la invitó considerándola como la amiga que era.

—Me encantaría conocer a esa mujer que te atrapó. Te avisaré esta noche si no tengo algún pendiente para mañana. ¿Tienes el mismo número?

—Sí, para ti aún conservo el mismo número, es el que le doy a las que considero amigas por encima de cualquier cosa. —le hizo saber y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono móvil, percatándose en ese momento de que aún lo tenía apagado—. Debo regresar al trabajo —se acercó y le dio un abrazo—. Ha sido un verdadero placer verte de nuevo.

—Para mí también, siempre me hace feliz verte —correspondió al abrazo y ella lo hizo más fuerte y duradero.

—Esperaré tu llamada —Edward deshizo el abrazo y la miró a los ojos, seguían siendo tan lindos como los recordaba.

—Adiós Ed —dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Hasta luego Carey.

Él aprovechó el paso peatonal y cruzó la avenida. Ella se dio media vuelta y se encaminó sin volverse a mirarlo una vez más.

Edward al estar en la acera al otro lado encendió su teléfono móvil y el aparato empezó a colmarse de notificaciones. Con la mirada en la pantalla pudo sentir los pasos de sus guardaespaldas siguiéndolo. Hasta la manera de caminar les conocía y se le hacía extraño que no hubiesen dado con su paradero mucho antes.

— ¿Almorzaron? —preguntó con la mirada aún en la pantalla del teléfono y con la penumbra del estacionamiento arropándolo poco a poco.

—Sí señor, pero usted no lo ha hecho —se dejó escuchar la voz de Ben.

—Si quieres me preparas la papilla y me buscas el babero —dijo con sorna, tratando de parecer normal y evadir los demonios que lo atormentaban—. No me controles los horarios de comida Ben, suficiente tengo con que estén pisándome los talones todo el día… ¿has ido a hablar con el juez sobre la adopción de Seth?

—Sí señor, debemos presentarle el jueves el informe psicológico.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, serás un buen padre, iré a visitarlo el fin de semana.

—Siempre me pregunta por usted señor —le hizo saber adelantando un par de pasos a su joven jefe y deteniéndose a un lado de la camioneta de Edward, mientras que Tayler se encaminó a la que ocupaban ellos para resguardar al sobrino del señor Cullen.

—Vamos a comprarle un teléfono para que este comunicado… —llegó hasta la camioneta y sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos, desactivó la alarma y abrió la puerta—. Y hay que regalarle tecnología es un chico de doce años, no un niño de tres al cual se le alegra el día con regalos de Fisher Price.

—Estoy seguro de eso, de hecho ya ha hecho su lista de regalos. —dijo el hombre asomando un atisbo de sonrisa, sin permitirse ser más elocuente delante de su jefe.

—Pásamela al correo —le pidió Edward subiendo al asiento del conductor.

—No señor, no hace falta… De eso me encargaré yo, quiero tener responsabilidades con mi hijo.

Edward se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos y pudo reconocer en la mirada marrón de Ben, la misma generosidad que muchas veces vio en la celeste de su tío y entonces supo que definitivamente él era el padre correcto para Seth.

—Como prefieras —le dijo con media sonrisa. Cerró la puerta y encendió el vehículo, con un poco más de privacidad reviso mejor su teléfono y se encontró con el mensaje de voz de Bella. Lo escuchó en tres oportunidades y quiso contagiarse con el entusiasmo que había en la voz de ella, pero no lograba hacerlo.

Sabía que no encontraría la misma exaltación en sus palabras y no quería dar la impresión de que no se alegraba por ella. Lo hacía, claro que ella con su voz era un rayo de luz que iluminaba esa oscuridad que se posaba sobre él, pero quería estar dispuesto enteramente para Bella y en ese preciso momento sencillamente no podía. Por lo que decidió desistir de una respuesta y apagó una vez más el celular y puso en marcha el automóvil, con destino a la fiscalía.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _Bella, mírame —su voz esta vez prácticamente le exigía._

 _Bella elevó la mirada violeta a la de él, quien amenazaba tragársela con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y le regaló una sonrisa aunque se sintiera realmente desconcertada y algo temerosa ante la actitud de Edward._

 _En un movimiento rápido él le llevó la mano a la nuca y le impidió alejarse un solo centímetro, sin embargo ella intentaba apartarse y en su mirada el miedo se hizo presente._

— _Hey… hey ¿qué pasó? —preguntó él al advertir pánico en la mirada de ella._

 _A Bella los latidos del corazón se le dispararon y ni siquiera la dejaban hablar, todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle._

— _Tranquila —murmuró Edward y pegaba su frente a la de ella, con su mano libre le acariciaba con los nudillos la mejilla—. ¿Por qué esa actitud?_


	44. Capitulo No 43

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 43**

Bella trataba de mantener el equilibrio y peso de su cuerpo sobre su pie izquierdo, mientras con una de sus manos sostenía la punta del pie derecho adhiriendo el talón a la nalga. Obligando al cuádriceps femoral a tensarse en su habitual proceso de calentamiento. Preparándose para su rutina de ejercicios en la cual no lograba concentrarse. Había una necesidad que iba más allá de su esencia, algo que la arrastra a actuar y no detenerse a pensar en que eso Bella Swan no lo haría.

Nunca antes había insistido en comunicarse con un hombre. Tal vez si Edward no la hubiese acostumbrado últimamente a llamarla al menos una vez al día, no tendría semejante angustia haciendo estragos en ella.

En ese momento esa necesidad por escuchar la voz de Edward no latiese con esa fuerza incontrolable en su interior. En ese momento deseó que todo hubiese seguido como al principio de la relación, cuando comunicarse no era algo esencial del día de ambos.

Sin poder contenerse más, soltó el agarre y se paró sobre sus dos pies. Caminó hasta su bolso que estaba en una de las gradas y buscó su celular, remarcó al número de Edward y salió del lugar, porque los golpes en los sacos y peras de boxeo aunado al infaltable rap del Dr. Dre que le gustaba a Mike no le dejaban escuchar con claridad.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando la voz computarizada de la operadora, le indicaba por quinta vez en el día que el teléfono móvil de Edward se encontraba fuera de servicio y sin poder evitarlo un nudo de nervios se le formaba en la boca del estómago.

No dejaría otro mensaje de voz. No quería hostigarlo y parecer la novia psicópata, pero si sólo tuviese idea de lo preocupada que estaba le contestaría el puto teléfono y detuviera las cientos de ideas que giraban en su cabeza y que ninguna era buena.

—Es una maldita falta de consideración, no puede perderse como si nada —murmuraba presionando con demasiada fuerza la pantalla del teléfono.

Una vez más amarraba su orgullo, lo doblegaba y lo amordazaba al buscar en el directorio el número de Jasper y el chico le contestaba al segundo repique.

—Hola Bells.

—Hola Jasper ¿cómo estás? —preguntó por él para no ir directamente al grano y evidenciar que sólo llamaba cuando necesitaba saber de Edward.

—Excelente… Entrenando un poco, me agarraste en el intervalo —la voz de Jasper ligeramente sofocada evidenciaba que ciertamente había estado ejercitándose.

—Disculpa, no es mi intención interferir en tu entrenamiento.

—No pasa nada, me imagino que quieres saber de Edward, ¿se te ha perdido una vez más?

—Más o menos, creo que la próxima vez que lo vea. Voy a colocarle una correa.

—Deberías hacerlo, a veces mi primo se pasa de cabrón.

—Algunas veces, pero esta vez estoy preocupada porque he intentado comunicarme y tiene el celular apagado.

—Sí, me pasó lo mismo, pero esta vez no anda en otro planeta, está aquí en su habitación. Llegó temprano y se encerró, ni siquiera ha salido por agua… conociéndolo debe ser algún caso que lo pone de mal humor.

— ¿Estás seguro que sea por trabajo? —preguntó y con la punta del pie golpeaba el suelo, tratando con eso de consumir la ansiedad que la embargaba.

—Completamente seguro no, pero es lo que imagino. Tal vez si tuviera un par de tetas me atrevería a entrar a su habitación y salir de dudas, pero Dios no fue tan generoso conmigo.

— ¿Sugieres que vaya a ver qué le pasa?

—Quieres venir Bell —aseguró él percibiendo la ansiedad en la voz de la chica.

—No consigo nada con mentirte, al parecer ser persuasivos es un don que poseen los Cullen.

—Uno de los tantos, admito que no soy partidario de la falsa modestia —no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

—Debí suponerlo —le hizo saber acompañando la carcajada de Jasper con su risa entusiasta.

—Eres bienvenida Bella, a la hora que quieras… Así me quitas a mí el peso de lidiar con la pantera de mal genio.

—En unos minutos estoy allá —soltó las palabras sin siquiera pensar y se dejó arrastrar por las ganas que tenía de ver a Edward—. Prometo ayudarte a domar a ese animal.

—Tú tienes el poder para hacerlo, estoy seguro de que no podrá resistirse porque posees artillería pesada.

—Entonces te digo hasta luego.

—En un rato nos vemos, conduce con cuidado —le aconsejó sofocando la risa.

—Eso haré —Bella finalizó la llamada.

Con largas y enérgicas zancadas se encaminó de regreso a la sala de prácticas de boxeo. Llegó hasta su bolso deportivo y agarró la sudadera verde selva, que cuando la compró no pudo evitar relacionar el color con Brasil. Sabía que empezaba obsesionarse con todo lo que tuviese que ver con Edward y a tal punto no sabía si sería prudente ser tan dependiente.

Se lo colocó y subió el cierre hasta la altura de sus senos, dejando debajo su top de lycra negro.

—Ey Bella ya estamos listos —Mike bajaba de un brinco del cuadrilátero y trotaba hacia ella y se detuvo varios metros antes de llegar y avanzó moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo latino que sonaba de fondo a cargo de Calle 13 y Shakira, tendiéndole las manos para invitarla a bailar y le regalaba una sonrisa seductora, que marcaba más el hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

—Lo siento Mike —recibió la mano de él, pero no le siguió en el baile—, vamos a dejar el entrenamiento para mañana, tengo que irme.

— ¿Pasó algo? —hizo la pregunta mirándola a los ojos y aprovechó el agarre de Bella para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—Eh… no es nada grave —con disimulo soltó el agarre y se guardó la trenza dentro de la sudadera, dejó libre un suspiro y se subió la capucha—, pero necesito encontrarme con Edward.

La sonrisa de Mike se congeló por un par de segundos, pero se obligó a retomarla.

—Ah… bueno, te espero mañana, dile a tu novio que necesitas entrenar.

—Bien, se lo diré —agarró el bolso y se lo colgó del hombro—. Nos vemos mañana Mike —se dio media vuelta para salir, pero el boricua la retuvo por la mano.

Bella desvió la mirada al agarre y después a los ojos de su entrenador, él dio un paso al frente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana —le dijo haciéndola sentir en ese momento que no era más que boca, fijó sus atrayentes ojos en los labios de ella.

—Hasta mañana Mike —su tono de voz dejaba claro que no le había gustado la acción por parte de él, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a aclararle una vez más que posición ocupaba en su vida.

El chico la soltó y ella caminó con decisión, salió del lugar y veía su imagen reflejada en los espejos del pasillo. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, tanto que al llegar al último peldaño. El aliento le quemaba la garganta y el corazón estaba desbocado, pasó por la sala de máquinas y saludó a varias mujeres con tenían la misma rutina que ella.

Al salir del gimnasio caminó debajo de los andamios del edificio contiguo, al cual le estaban reparando la fachada. Subió un poco más el cierre de la sudadera para que el frío no se le aferrara a la piel y agilizó el paso, un par de edificios después entraba al estacionamiento.

Minutos después atravesaba el vestíbulo del edificio donde vivían los primos Cullen. Entró al elevador privado y cuando las puertas se abrieron en el décimo piso sintió como si el estómago se le redujera considerablemente o eran las estúpidas mariposas que aún Edward despertaba en ella, emociones que súbitamente la asaltaban al presentir la presencia del brasileño.

El bajo eco de la música electrónica proveniente del gimnasio, que apenas podía escucharse, le hizo suponer que Jasper aún se encontraba en su rutina de entrenamiento. Sacó del bolsillo delantero de la sudadera su teléfono móvil y buscó a Jasper entre sus contactos en WhatsApp.

Acabo de llegar

Tecleó rápidamente el mensaje y se le envío.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, se acercó al sofá blanco en forma de L que estaba a un extremo de la amplia sala y dejó caer su bolso deportivo.

El apartamento se encontraba iluminado a medias lo que le hacía más fácil apreciar las luces en el exterior, las cuales captaron su mirada, sin embargo su total atención estaba puesta en el segundo piso del apartamento.

Decidió quitarse la sudadera, mientras fijaba su mirada en los faros de los autos que se desplazaban por la Park Avenue. Cuando escuchó el tono que le avisaba que Jasper había respondido. Terminó de quitarse la prenda y revisó su teléfono.

Estás en tu hogar, haz lo que quieras.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Jasper, aunque eso no le sorprendía ya que lo hizo desde el mismo instante en que la conoció y la dejó prácticamente sola ese día.

Irremediablemente los recuerdos se hicieron presentes y sus mejillas se arrebolaron y las orejas se le calentaron al traer al presente a Edward apareciendo desnudo por el pasillo.

Automáticamente se giró sólo para constatar si su mente tendría tanto poder como para llamarlo y hacerlo que se apareciera tal como lo hizo esa vez. Esperó al menos un minuto con la mirada al pasillo y Edward no hizo acto de presencia. Sacudió la cabeza para mandar a dormir a la parte lujuriosa que en ella habitaba y se encaminó a la cocina y sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador.

Subió las escaleras aéreas con rapidez y al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación, inspiró profundamente. Con eso se llenaba de valor porque sabía que de cierta manera estaba invadiendo la privacidad de Edward y esos términos habían quedado excluidos de la relación.

Empuñó su mano derecha y dudó al menos un par de veces antes de tocar, pero a la tercera "Es la vencida" se dijo y dejó que sus nudillos golpearan. No recibió respuesta, pero no lo presionaría. Esperó el tiempo prudente y volvió a tocar y una vez más el silencio le respondía.

Después de varios intentos, no pudo controlar sus impulsos de entrar a la habitación. Había varios documentos regados en la cama, carpetas abiertas, fotografías que no podía distinguir desde donde se encontraba parada. También la portátil abierta y el olor a cigarrillo mezclado con el perfume de Edward danzaban en el aire.

Inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de que Edward estaba fumando más que de costumbre, y eso era un alerta de que definitivamente las cosas no andaban bien.

Su curiosidad femenina se impuso y sus pasos empezaron a guiarla hasta la cama, para poder ver de qué o quién eran las fotografías.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz de Edward hizo que se detuviera abruptamente, y en ella nacía la necesidad de darse contra las paredes por haber sido atrapada infraganti.

Se giró obligándose a parapetar una sonrisa, pero la botella se le escapó de las manos cuando él se acercaba hacia ella desnudo y mojado, se estaba bañando y ni siquiera había usado una toalla.

— ¿Siempre voy a causar el mismo efecto? —preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero esta vez no actuó como un caballero y no se detuvo a agarrar la botella de agua.

Siguió de largo hasta la cama y recogió las fotografías, las guardó dentro de las carpetas y cerró la portátil. Llevó las cosas hasta el escritorio que estaba al otro lado de la pared que dividía la habitación.

— ¿Le pasa algo a tu teléfono? —indagó doblándose para agarrar la botella.

— ¿Vienes a tentarme? —hizo la pregunta evadiendo la de Bella, al regresar y toparse con el trasero de ella que estaba en todo su esplendor hacia él.

Bella puso la botella en el suelo y se apoyó de la punta de sus pies, exponiéndose más hacia él, lo miró por el triángulo que formaban sus piernas.

—No es mi intención hacerlo —le sonrió con coquetería y se balanceó de un lado al otro.

Edward automáticamente se mordió el labio al ver a su mujer expuesta de esa manera con el pantalón de lycra negro que se le aferraba como una segunda piel, aunado a la pillería con la que actuaba.

—Pues lo estás haciendo —caminó con decisión hacia ella y a cada paso que daba su pene latía elevándose ansioso. La agarró por las caderas y la hizo estrellarse contra su naciente erección.

Bella se carcajeó divertida al sentir la impetuosidad de Edward y cómo lograba descontrolarlo tan rápidamente, pero siguió en la misma posición con la cabeza al suelo, ganándose una generosa vista y desde otra perspectiva de los testículos de su fiscal aplastándose contra ella.

Edward se aferró a la trenza ébano, como si fuese la rienda que lo guiaría al placer y en medio de un largo jadeo de Bella la hizo elevarse al tirar con tortuosa y divina fuerza del cabello trenzado.

— ¿Qué has venido a buscar Bells? —preguntó con la voz transformada por el deseo ardiente, justo en el oído de ella y excitándola con su dominio y aliento.

—No sé por qué he venido —contestó ahogada por la lujuria que nacía en su vientre y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, entregada a ese maravilloso dolor en su cuero cabelludo.

— ¿Quieres que te dé?… ¿quieres coger? —preguntó acortando su agarre al enrollarse la trenza en la mano.

—No vine para eso —se pasó la lengua por los labios para calmar el fuego que estaba arrasando con su cordura y podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Edward retumbar en su espalda—. Estaba preocupada porque no has respondido a mis mensajes.

—Ahora que has comprobado que estoy bien —susurraba con ardor mientras su mano libre se deslizaba por el abdomen inquieto en continuos temblores y su excitación crecía al saber que era el causante del descontrol en el cuerpo de Bella y se lo hacía saber al pegarla más a su cuerpo que había evaporado la humedad que lo cubría—. ¿Quieres coger? —preguntó y sus dedos impacientes se hacían espacio entre la lycra y la piel erizada.

— ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no? —imposible no restregarse contra el caliente cuerpo de su brasileño.

—Te diría que eres una mentirosa —una corta carcajada de él acompañó al jadeo y estremecimiento del cuerpo de Bella cuando sus dedos confirmaban que era una mentirosa, porque la humedad en ella la delataba.

—Soy una maldita mentirosa, sí lo soy —murmuró presionando entre sus muslos los dedos aventureros y expertos de Edward y ella misma empezó a bajarse el pantalón de lycra.

Él se dedicó a comérsele la piel, la mordisqueaba y chupaba a su gusto, la enrojecía y humedecía para él. Cada poro del cuello de Bella era atendido por el placer que le prodigaba con su lengua, dientes y labios.

—Aún cuando no te busqué en todo el día. Necesitaba esto, hoy te necesitaba Bella… ¡Dios! necesitaba comprobar lo divina que eres —sus dedos abandonaron los pliegues húmedos y ardientes en medio de las silenciosas protestas de su mujer, las cuales calló cuando los dedos se deslizaron por medio de las nalgas y resoplaba ante el placer que la recorría—. Necesitaba sentir tu calor, tu humedad… sentir como te mojas mientras te toco de esta manera comprobar que eres la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

Bella se encontraba atrapada en una nube de placer que Edward hacía cada vez más densa con sus palabras y sus dedos vagando y hurgando en su cuerpo.

No podía alejarse porque la mantenía atada a él por su trenza, aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que no quería hacerlo. No quería alejarse un solo centímetro.

—Ed… Ed así, sabes cómo tocarme… quiero que lo hagas siempre, de esta manera —jadeaba ante la invasión en su ano y la línea de suaves mordisco en su clavícula.

—Dame tu boca… quiero tu boca —le pidió aflojando el agarré del cabello para que ella pudiese girar la cabeza.

Bella expuso su lengua para Edward y él la succionó con fuerza para después ahogarla con la de él, darle de su saliva y mantenerla adicta a ese divino veneno.

Apenas podía controlar los temblores de sus piernas, con la presión de la elástica del pantalón de lycra en sus muslos, era algo incómodo estar de pie, estar de esa manera, pero en la misma medida era de un crudo placer y no quería interrumpir ese momento que la colmaba.

Edward se cercioró de que el camino al cielo estaba preparado y dispuesto a recibirlo. Retiró sus ágiles dedos y se aferró a su erección, y la guió justo al mar ardiente que Bella tenía entre sus mulos.

Bella se estremeció al sentir la invasión. Sus carnes se abrieron gustosas y se abrazaron al glande, fue lo único con lo que él la penetró porque se retiró y jugó al menos por un minuto a tentarla de esa manera.

Ella sentía la suavidad y calidez del glande resbalar entre sus pliegues y era una sensación abrumadora y placentera.

—Te gusta hacerme sufrir —masculló ella ansiosa por recibirlo por entero.

—Sólo alargó el placer… dime que no te gusta lo que sientes y dejo de hacerlo.

—Me gusta y lo peor es que estás seguro —concedió a su pesar, mientras Edward seguía torturándola de esa divina manera.

Le soltó el cabello y se aferró con sus dos manos a las caderas y la hizo ensartarse en él con un empujón que la hizo ahogar un grito, se quedó así, con todo su miembro latiendo dentro de ella, tan profundo que la hacía temblar, apenas si las piernas podían sostenerla.

Poco a poco, lo sintió deslizarse hacia afuera, la abandonada y ella juraba que la asaltaría una vez más, pero no lo hizo, la abandonó y los suaves golpes de su pene contra sus labios creaban un eco indecente en el ambiente. Él maniobraba con su mano cada golpe que propinaba con su pene y ella deliraba ansiosa.

—Por favor Edward… te quiero dentro, todo… todo. —suplicaba ansiosa.

Edward la embistió como ella pedía. Enterraba sus dedos en las caderas de Bella, mientras bombeaba con fuerza, precisión y rapidez. Agotaba sus energías en busca de esa felicidad que ella le regalaba. Reducía sus acometidas y las hacía lentas y tortuosas. Recobraba el aliento y dejaba que ella también lo hiciera y una vez más los cuerpos se desbocaban.

Ella no podía seguir en pie, porque tener puesto el pantalón de lycra no le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

—Date la vuelta… date la vuelta —le pidió Edward urgido por el deseo desbocado, pero notaba la incomodidad en ella.

Bella lo hizo rápidamente y con la ayuda de Edward se quitó el pantalón y los zapatos deportivos y su impúdica mirada observaba la irreverente erección, se puso de rodillas para llevársela a la boca, pero él la puso en pie.

—Ahora no… no voy a controlarme y podría comportarme como un imbécil —le dijo y la agarró por la cintura y la elevó.

Bella gritó ante la sorpresa cuando Edward le pasó los ante brazos por debajo de los muslos y ella en un acto reflejo se le aferró a los hombros. Jamás sabrá qué movimiento hizo él y con qué rapidez para tenerla de esa manera, tan abierta y penetrándola como lo estaba haciendo. El puto brasileño no necesitaba pared de apoyo, se la estaba cogiendo en el aire y nada más invasivo y placentero que eso.

Cada vez que entraba en ella la hacía estremecer y le nublaba la visión. No hacía ningún esfuerzo porque sus muslos eran sostenidos por los antebrazos de Edward que la hacía ascender y descender.

—Así me gusta… me gusta —repetía aferrada a él y reía divertida ante el placer aunque en él se notara el esfuerzo que hacía para llevarlos a la cumbre del placer.

A los segundos la risa de Bella se fue transformando en jadeos y gemidos, con la respiración atascada en la garganta y su excitación aumentaba al escuchar los resoplidos de Edward.

Que su sudor se mezclara con el de él y su vientre se contraía, sus pies se tensaban y los pulmones no podían contener el oxígeno. Los latidos parecían detenerse, no podía sentirlos de tan rápido que palpitaba.

Toda ella agitada, era como si muriera por segundos, como si su alma flotara y con un grito ahogado avisaba que había alcanzado la felicidad.

Edward la aferraba dolorosamente a él, la anclaba con precisión, sintiéndola por entera, como ninguna otra. Era Bella, su olor, su voz, su peso, sus ojos, su boca. La quería cuerda y loca, que lo consumiera con su locura, que le robara el alma con los arrebatos. Quería respirar en ella, quería dormir con ella, vaciarse en ella y despertar con su mirada.

Tembloroso ante la debilidad del orgasmo la bajó y se dejaron caer en el suelo, cansados pero extasiados con las respiración ahogándolos.

—Estoy muerto —dijo sofocando una carcajada en el cuello de Bella.

—Tal vez no estarías tan cansado si hubieses optado por la cama.

—Ni de mierda iba a cambiar las sábanas —dijo abrazándola, mientras su cuerpo se cubría cada vez más en sudor.

—Era eso, eres un holgazán —le recriminó dándole un ligero puñetazo en el pecho.

—Soy práctico —agarró la mano con la que Bella le había pegado y se la llevó a la boca, dedicándose a mordisquearle los dedos—. ¿Qué te dijeron Esme y Charlie?

—Les encantó la idea, están ansiosos y ahora me presionan para que termine la colección —se perdía en esa mirada clara y brillante que le quedaba a Edward después de un orgasmo y retiró los dedos de la boca de él para deleitarlos al brindarle la aspereza de la barba.

—Disculpa que no haya contestado tus mensajes —sus dedos hacían un par de piernas que caminaban por el abdomen de Bella y ascendía por el valle de sus senos—, no ha sido un día fácil, he tenido mucho trabajo —acariciaba la mejilla de Bella y se perdía en el violeta de sus ojos.

— ¿Es el caso de Vulturi? —averiguó mientras jugaba con una de las tetillas del chico.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, he tenido un día de mierda como para conversarlo.

—Y yo he venido a agotarte —Bella le regaló una sonrisa y comprendió que no debía presionarlo con complicaciones laborales.

—Por el contrario has llegado a mejorarlo considerablemente… vamos a bañarnos y bajamos al Rouge Tomate para cenar.

—No voy a bajar con el pantalón manchado. Todo el mundo sabrá que tengo un novio pervertido que se la pasa frotando su pene contra mi culo.

—Te prestaré ropa —la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Bella soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Como si me quedara. Acepto una de tus camisetas y te preparo algo porque yo no tengo apetito.

—Esa idea es más tentadora, me gusta verte andar casi desnuda por mi espacio —la abrazó y lo que más le gustó de ese pequeño momento fue que Bella lo hizo con más fuerza que él. Lo abrazó con unas ganas que él no conocía y no era deseo, ni lujuria, era un abrazo confortable, como si intentara con ese abrazo eliminar sus problemas.

—Vamos a bañarnos —le pidió con la cara escondida en el hueco que se hacía entre la clavícula y el cuello de Edward, dejó de abrazarlo y se incorporó, él hizo lo mismo.

Bella sentada frente a Edward estiró los brazos hacia arriba pidiéndole que le quitara el top. Él no esperó una segunda petición, tenía cierta fascinación en desvestirla y no perdería la oportunidad.

Completamente desnudos se fueron al baño y de ahí salieron con los cuerpos refrescados. Se dirigieron al cuarto de closet y ella se colocó una camiseta de rayas verticales, negras y blancas, con un escudo en el lado izquierdo del pecho que tenía una estrella blanca.

— ¿Es de algún equipo fútbol? —preguntó mientras se admiraba como le quedaba.

—Es del Botafogo, un equipo brasileño al que le voy —contestó mientras se colocaba un pantalón de algodón azul cobalto.

—Tendrás que enseñarme más cosas de Brasil. —hizo la propuesta y le quitaba las manos del cordón del pantalón del pijama y ella se encargó de hacer el nudo.

—Cuando quieras, apenas tenga un fin de semana libre nos vamos a Brasil.

—Me gusta la idea, me gusta. Con sólo pensar en Brasil me excito —de un paso acortó la distancia entre ambos y con rapidez se aferró a las nalgas de Edward.

—Entonces has las putas maletas que nos vamos ya a Brasil —acunó el rostro de Bella y le chupó los labios un par de veces.

—Lo siento señor fiscal, debe esperar e ir imaginado todo lo que podemos hacer en Brasil, porque usted tiene trabajo y yo tengo una colección que terminar.

—Eso puedes hacerlo en Brasil —le dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

— ¿Está usted seguro que me dejará concentrarme en la colección? —preguntó estrujándole las nalgas y le sonreía como una niña traviesa.

Edward pensó por varios segundos y siguiendo el juego que Bella había empezado.

—No. Creo que no encontrarías inspiración, al menos no en otra cosa que no sea como moverte en la cama conmigo.

—O fuera de ella —incitó a la imaginación de Edward al pasarse la lengua por los labios con una lentitud que las pupilas de él la siguieron.

— ¿Quieres que olvide la cena? —inquirió divertido.

—No, para nada, por el contrario, te necesito bien alimentado. —le soltó las nalgas y lo agarró por una mano, lo jaló instándolo a caminar.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación Bella adelantó varios pasos fuera. Edward la dejó que se adelantara para disfrutar del contoneo de las caderas de ella al bajar las escaleras.

—Sé lo que haces Cullen —le dijo consciente de que Edward le miraba el culo.

—Sabes que lo hago, por eso caminas de esa manera —ella le llevaba tres escalones de diferencia—. Le recuerdo a la señorita Swan que mañana debo trabajar temprano y me está hostigando.

Bella terminó de bajar y dio una vuelta en el rellano, mientras se mordía la punta del dedo pulgar, incitando al hombre a pocos pasos de ella. Quería enloquecerlo, quería que la deseara más que a respirar, quería causarle el mismo efecto que él provocaba en ella.

Notó las intenciones de Edward por atraparla y corrió a la cocina en busca de un lugar seguro para que esa pantera no se la devorara en las escaleras.

Abrió el refrigerador para seleccionar los alimentos que prepararía, aunque no tenía en mente qué hacerle para cenar. No eran muchas las recetas en las cuales se defendía, así que sería algo rápido y de fácil preparación.

Se decidió por unos vegetales para preparar una ensalada. Apenas agarraba un tomate, cuando sintió a Edward acoplársele al cuerpo. Le cerró con ambos brazos la cintura y empezó a besarle las mejillas y el cuello.

—No vas a escaparte. He decidido que quiero comer algo que tienes… —bajó una de sus manos y sin permiso se aventuraba entre los mulos de Bella.

—Ed, no… ahora no, primero la cena —decía ella tratando de despegárselo del cuerpo.

Jasper había terminado su rutina de entrenamiento y se dirigía a su habitación cuando vio a Edward acosando lo que fuera que estaba tras la puerta del refrigerador.

—No es que quiera ser imprudente, es que te recuerdo primo que también ando por aquí —dijo desde el pasillo que lo llevaba a la cocina.

—Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo —dijo Edward sin soltar a Bella y trataba de mantenerla detrás de la puerta del refrigerador para que Jasper no le viera las piernas y su mano indecente abandonaba el camino en medio de los muslos de la chica.

— ¿A esta hora? traes mal los horarios… —hablaba y trataba de contener la risa.

—Eh… hola Jasper —saludó Bella al pegar la cabeza al pecho de Edward y mostrarle el rostro al rubio.

—Hola Bells… sabía yo que convertirías en un manso gatito a esa pantera —dijo guiñándole un ojo en un gesto de complicidad—. Tienes todo el poder, hasta lo has sacado de la cueva, creo que voy a recurrir más a menudo a tus tácticas.

—Cuando quieras, es un placer —comentó ella con una gran sonrisa—. No es tan difícil, cambiarle el ánimo.

—Tú tienes con que… ahora sí, sigan en lo que estaban, mi tiempo de voyeur pasó, así que siéntanse en la libertad de contar con la privacidad que necesitan —retomó su camino.

—Jasper, voy a preparar algo para cenar —Bella lo detuvo con la invitación—, ¿quieres algo en específico?

—Lo que sea estará bien, me avisan cuando esté lista la cena —la toalla que traía en la mano se la colgó del hombro—. Ahora voy a deshacerme del sudor… —desvió la mirada hacia Edward—. Tienes luz verde primo.

—Algunas veces me asombra tu consideración —acotó Edward con las manos aferradas a las caderas de Bella.

—Porque te quiero primo —dijo y soltó una risotada que resonó en el apartamento y se encaminó a su habitación.

Bella aunque le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de Edward pegado al de ella y que las manos de él en sus caderas fuesen el interruptor de su excitación, necesitaba preparar la cena por lo que se las quitó. Rápidamente agarró los tomates y se escabulló a un lugar seguro, donde los latidos de todo su cuerpo redujeran la intensidad.

Notó las claras intenciones de Edward en acercarle una vez más, por lo que hizo una señal de alto al elevar una de las manos.

—A un metro… a un metro de distancia.

—Te dije que me conformaba con cenar…

—Eso no puedo dárselo a Jasper ¿o sí? —preguntó con toda la intención de hacerlo recapacitar. Buscó un recipiente para colocar los tomates y lavarlos.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada fija en ella y su semblante involuntariamente se había endurecido, así como también de manera instintiva los latidos del corazón se le habían acelerado y las orejas iban a estallarle.

Bella lavó los tomates, se encaminó al refrigerador y sacó albahaca y lechuga, igualmente las lavó con vinagre y las troceó.

Colocó las hojas verdes en el recipiente y picó los tomates en rodajas. Mientras ella revoloteaba por la cocina buscando los aderezos, Edward se encontraba contra la barra y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con un silencio inusual.

— ¿Por casualidad tienes queso provolone? —preguntó Bella mientras vertía un poco de vinagre Módena sobre la casi ensalada.

Edward con parsimonia descruzó los brazos y se encaminó a la alacena donde sabía la señora Elvira guardaba los quesos en un recipiente que contenía aceite de oliva aderezado para conservarlo. Agarró el frasco y se lo llevó a Bella. Se quedó mirándola a la cara.

Bella sentía el intenso escrutinio de la mirada de Edward sobre su rostro y no podía evitar que las mejillas se le sonrojaran.

—Mírame —pidió Edward con mesura.

— ¿Pasa algo? —indagó sonriente regalándole una fugaz mirada y la regresaba a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bella, mírame —su voz esta vez prácticamente le exigía.

Bella elevó la mirada violeta a la de él, quien amenazaba tragársela con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y le regaló una sonrisa aunque se sintiera realmente desconcertada y algo temerosa ante la actitud de Edward.

En un movimiento rápido él le llevó la mano a la nuca y le impidió alejarse un solo centímetro, sin embargo ella intentaba apartarse y en su mirada el miedo se hizo presente.

—Hey… hey ¿qué pasó? —preguntó él al advertir pánico en la mirada de ella.

A Bella los latidos del corazón se le dispararon y ni siquiera la dejaban hablar, todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle.

—Tranquila —murmuró Edward y pegaba su frente a la de ella, con su mano libre le acariciaba con los nudillos la mejilla—. ¿Por qué esa actitud?

— ¿Por qué tu actitud? —contestó con pregunta y le llevaba las manos al pecho para alejarse—. Sólo te estoy preparando una puta ensalada, no tienes por qué tratarme así.

—Bella… cálmate, no te estoy tratando mal, lo siento… siento haberte asustado, solo intentaba decirte que me sentí amenazado.

— ¿Te sentiste amenazado? ¿De qué? ¿O Por qué? Y tenías la necesidad de intimidarme por eso.

—Por Jasper, por las respuestas que diste. Es algo estúpido, sé… —dejó libre un pesado suspiro porque se le hacía demasiado difícil expresar sus sentimientos—. Sé que no lo dijiste en serio.

— ¡Claro que no lo dije en serio!

—Soy una pantera estúpida —murmuró y frotaba la punta de su nariz contra la de Bella, mientras sus labios ansiaban los de ella.

—Sí que lo eres —contestó y empezó a darle besos sonoros, apenas contactos de labios, ella sentía que con cada toque de labios los latidos de su corazón disminuían.

Edward bajó la mano que tenía en la nuca hasta la espalda y la pegó más a él, enterró su cara en el cuello de Bella y empezó a rugir como el felino.

Bella soltaba carcajadas por las cosquillas que él le provocaba al rugir en su cuello.

—Ya pantera estúpida y celosa… —hablaba en medio de risas—. Déjame terminar la ensalada.

— ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó mientras sus manos moldeaban la cintura de Bella.

—No hace falta, más que ayudarme terminarías retrasando la cena, ya casi termino, mejor ve por tu primo.

Edward le dio otro beso y se alejó, bajó el escalón del desnivel y se giró para mirar a Bella.

—Ve por tu primo —le pidió ella una vez más a ver que él le comía las piernas con la mirada y que eso era suficiente para no querer ir por Jasper, pero Edward exageraba porque la camiseta le llegaba a los muslos.

Cinco minutos después estaban los tres cenando en el comedor, con la luz de la lámpara sobre los alimentos.

—Bella para no destacar en la cocina, te defiendes con las ensaladas —comentó Jasper mientras se servía un poco más de agua.

—Estoy acostumbrada a preparar ensaladas, es en lo único que me defiendo —acotó con naturalidad y pinchaba un pedazo de queso—. ¿Cómo te va con Alice? —inquirió en busca de un tema de conversación que pudiera interesarle al rubio.

Edward se aclaró la garganta de manera involuntaria, mientras masticaba. Bella automáticamente le llevó una mano a uno de los muslos, pidiéndole con el toque que permitiera la conversación.

Jasper miró a Edward y se llevó la servilleta a los labios y se los limpió ganando con eso tiempo para dar su respuesta.

—Bien, hace un rato la dejé en su casa. Fui a buscarla a la universidad, aunque apenas si tiene ánimos para asistir a clases —dijo con precaución y regresaba su mirada a su plato.

—Me imagino, con su padre detenido no debe ser fácil.

—En realidad ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que estuviese detenido. Sin perder la fe en que el abogado encontraría la libertad bajo fianza, pero no esperaban que la presión de estar encarcelado le provocara el ataque al corazón que le dio esta tarde.

— ¿Le dio un ataque al señor Vulturi? —preguntó realmente sorprendida con la noticia e involuntariamente desvió la mirada a Edward que se puso de pie y agarró su plato, se dirigió a la cocina ante las miradas desconcertadas de bella y Jasper, dejó el utensilio sobre le encimera y regresó.

—Ya terminé, ustedes pueden seguir conversando todo lo que quieran —su voz parca no hizo más que aumentar las miradas turbadas de los presentes.

Edward se encaminó a la segunda planta y Bella lo siguió con la mirada. Quería levantarse e ir con él, pero su razón se impuso y la obligó a mantenerse en el asiento y seguir con su cena. Le molestaba esa actitud tan infantil en Edward, sabía que tenía que ver con Vulturi pero mientras él no le explicara por qué ese rechazo hacia el hombre, no lograría comprenderlo.

—No sabía que le había dado un ataque al señor Vulturi —comentó en un tono de voz más bajo que el que usaba normalmente. Sabía que Aro era un desgraciado pero no podía evitar sorprenderse.

—Casi nadie lo sabe, está incomunicado, sólo tiene permiso para verlo su abogado, Alice me comentó que Edward fue esta tarde a la clínica y les pidió a su madre y a ella que salieran de la habitación —se llevó un trozo de albahaca a la boca y lo masticó con lentitud—. Sé que mi suegro es un hijo de puta… —murmuró y tragó—, pero no sé qué ha hecho para estar detenido y Edward en cuanto a su trabajo es una maldita caja de seguridad, solo habla cuando le da la gana.

— ¿Y Alice no sabe de qué se le acusa al padre? Creo que su familia tiene derecho a saberlo —comentó Bella aún más desconcertada.

—No, al parecer Vulturi no quiere que le informen, los únicos que lo saben son él, su abogado y las autoridades pertinentes, entre esos mi adorado primo, que es más fácil hacer hablar a un muerto, antes que sacarle alguna palabra.

—No me gusta especular, pero podría ser una estafa —departió Bella y agarró su copa con agua para darle un sorbo.

—No me gusta especular, pero yo creo que es algo peor… —se arrimó un poco más a la mesa y le hizo una seña con su mano a Bella para que se acercara y ella atacada por la curiosidad dejó la copa de lado y se acercó a Jasper—. Si Edward está en el caso, tiene que haber un muerto —murmuró confiando plenamente en Bella.

La chica sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y sus párpados se abrieron más de lo normal. Cuando por su cabeza se atravesaron por unas milésimas de segundos las veces que ella estuvo a solas con Vulturi y la desconfianza que Edward siempre le había tenido.

— ¿Crees que Vulturi haya matado a alguien? —preguntó y su voz vibraba.

—No lo sé, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que sospechan de él y es por homicidio.

— ¿Puede que estén equivocados verdad? —inquirió dejándose caer sentada en la silla y juraba que su semblante se mostraba totalmente abrumado.

—Tal vez —Jasper se adhirió por completo al espaldar de la silla y pinchó un pedazo de queso, al cual devoró con ganas.

Bella sabía que no iba a pasar un solo bocado más, por lo que alejó con discreción su plato en el cual mantuvo la mirada por al menos un minuto, mientras en su cabeza cientos de ideas revoloteaban y algo muy parecido al miedo se le aferró al cuerpo. No quería mostrarse tan pasmada delante de Jasper.

—Disculpa, voy a descansar, me toca levantarme temprano —se puso de pie. Agarró el plato y la copa con agua que aún estaba por la mitad.

—Está bien, yo termino con esto que está buenísimo —dijo elevando uno de los dedos pulgares y llevándose otro poco de ensalada a la boca.

Bella se encaminó a la cocina y como una autómata arrojó los residuos a la papelera y metió los platos en el lavavajillas.

—Bells, deja eso así la señora Miriam me ha enseñado como usarlo, es más fácil que conducir —salvó Jasper a Bella que parecía Robotina en la cocina y agradeció en silencio a una de las tres mujeres que trabajaban organizándole el hogar a ellos.

—Gracias —agarró una toalla y se secó las manos, salió de la cocina—. Hasta mañana.

—Duerme, Bells —sugirió con pillería.

—Intentaré hacerlo —dijo con una sonrisa que no fue completamente sincera.

Bella abrió la puerta de la habitación y Edward se encontraba en la cama sentado cómodamente con las almohadas en la espalda y su total atención se la ganaba el libro en sus manos.

Se paseó en silencio por la habitación, entró al baño y se lavó los dientes.

Al salir se acostó en la cama y la portada blanca con la famosa fotografía del desfile en el cual fue asesinado el presiente John Fitzgerald Kennedy se presentaba ante ella con el título JFK: Caso abierto.

—Ven aquí —le pidió Edward cuando ella creía que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Se palmeó uno de los muslos pidiéndole que dejara descansar la cabeza en ese lugar.

— ¿De qué trata? —preguntó Bella y aceptaba la invitación que él le hacía al recostar la cabeza sobre uno de los muslos de Edward.

—Es una crónica sobre una de las tantas hipótesis sobre el asesinato de Kennedy —le explicó y de manera inconsciente empezó a acariciarle los cabellos a Bella, dejándose llevar por esa sensación de paz que le brindaban las hebras cada vez que las acariciaba.

Esa misma sensación de tranquilidad también embargaba a Bella a quien el sueño empezó a vencerla mientras él seguía leyendo y le gustaba demasiado estar así, sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Edward le brindaba. Se sentía protegida y mimada, como si fuese una niña. Esa niña que nunca había recibido ningún tipo de cariño, pero que siempre suplicó por un poco de ternura.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _¿Estás bien? —inquirió mirándolo a los ojos y se sentía molesta y triste al mismo tiempo._

 _Edward cerró los párpados por escasos segundos y al abrirlos su mirada era aún más indescifrable._

— _Me cuesta dormir eso es todo —contestó, le arrebató el frasco y lo lanzó contra la pared._

— _¿Desde cuándo? No es sano lo que haces Edward —reprochó con un hilo de voz._

— _No es tu problema Bella —soltó las palabras con irritación y se encaminó a la cama._

 _Ella quiso abofetearlo por ser tan inicuo, pero también quería abrazarlo, porque tal vez como le pasó con Tex, quería dar todo de ella aunque fuese una causa perdida._

— _Sé que no es mi problema —se dejó caer sentada al lado de él—. Pero eso no evita que me angustie al ver lo que estás haciendo —buscó la mano de Edward y le sorprendió sentirlo tembloroso, sin embargo entrelazó sus dedos con los de él._

— _Lo siento Bella… pero por favor no me presiones, ya suficiente tengo con el trabajo, con mis propios problemas y tú eres lo que mantiene mi balanza equilibrada, eres la razón por la cual pienso antes de actuar, solo puedo decirte que si no te hubiese conocido las cosas fuesen mucho peor —su voz en remanso delataba el peso que traía encima._


	45. Capitulo No 44

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 44**

El frío se le aferraba a los pies obligándola a salir del placentero sueño en el que se encontraba, sentía los párpados demasiado pesados como para abrirlos de golpe y su cuerpo extrañaba el calor que el cuerpo de Edward le brindaba. No quería salir de la cama para colocarse unos calcetines, sólo quería quedarse ahí y que la pereza la consumiera.

Sintió un ligero movimiento en la cama, y supuso que sería Edward que estaba a su espalda. Giró sobre su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Él estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la mirada hacia el central Park.

Le extrañó en demasía que las persianas no estuviesen cubriendo el ventanal. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, se había quedado dormida y no se había dado cuenta en qué momento lo había hecho.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio admirando lo hermoso que se veía Edward iluminado por la luz de la Luna que se colaba por el ventanal. Se obligaba a amarrar las ganas de acariciarlo para no romper el hechizo que la noche creaba en él.

Él colocó sobre la mesa de noche la botella de agua que ella había llevado, dejándola por la mitad y no pudo evitar sentir celos del vital líquido, que aplacaba la sed en él.

En ese momento quería ser la encargada de saciar todas las necesidades en Edward, así como él saciaba las más primitivas en ella, como esa que empezaba a latir entre sus muslos. Cada la latido la instaba a que se acercara y lo instara a que la hiciera sentir una vez más que era perfecto.

En ese momento Edward abrió el cajón en la mesa de noche y colocó dentro un recipiente que ella no pudo ver, pero si escuchó el característico sonido que producen las grajeas dentro de un frasco plástico.

No pudo evitar sentir un gran vacío en el estómago y todo indicio de sueño y frío desaparecieron abruptamente.

—Ed —el nombre de él se le escapó en un murmullo que no pudo retener.

Él inmediatamente giró medio cuerpo y ella pudo ver a media luz que se obligaba a sonreír. Se costó y la abrazó.

— ¿Qué haces despierta? —preguntó y le dio un beso tierno la coronilla.

— ¿Y tú qué haces despierto? —evadió la respuesta con una pregunta y pegaba su cara al pecho de él aspirando profundamente el olor natural de Edward mezclado con el gel de baño.

—Tenía sed, ahora vuelve a dormir —le pidió en un susurro y la estrechaba con calidez entre sus brazos.

—Ed —musitó una vez más el nombre de él y con las yemas de sus dedos le acariciaba el pecho.

—Uhm.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Los latidos del corazón alterado se lo pedían y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo causándole un ligero estremecimiento involuntario, al pensar que una vez más su pesadilla podría cobrar vida.

—Mejor que nunca… —mintió descaradamente, pero Bella era la última persona en el mundo que debía enterarse de los tormentos que lo asediaban—, ¿tienes frío? —Edward se percató de sutil temblor en el cuerpo de Bella.

—Solo un poco, olvidé colocarme los calcetines —acotó y por instinto llevó sus pies a las pantorrillas de Edward y él soltó una carcajada al sentir los dedos fríos de Bella.

—Están helados —sin dejar de sonreír, estiró el brazo y agarró el cobertor, le dio un par de jalones para sacarlo debajo del cuerpo de la chica y la cubrió—. ¿Mejor así? —preguntó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Mejor, todavía siento los dedos dormidos. Espero entren en calor rápido —dijo aferrándose a los costados de Edward, intercalando sus dedos de sus manos entre los espacio de las costillas de él.

—Dame un minuto —pidió él, dejó de abrazarla e hizo a un lado el cobertor. Salió de la cama ante la mirada desconcertada de Bella y se perdió en el cuarto de closet, el cual se iluminó a los segundos y la luz colaba en la habitación.

Regresó y se subió a la cama por la parte del piecero. Se sentó sobre sus talones.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella divertida.

—Seguro que estos calcetines no te quedan, pero al menos ayudaran a que no sientas tanto frío —le hizo saber mostrándole una bola de lana negra.

Bella se carcajeó, pero también sintió unas ganas enormes de comérselo a besos. Nada más tierno que su fiscal, hermoso, maravilloso y extraordinario ser que se escondía tras esa cara de pocos amigos. Quien lo viera jamás podría deducir la calidad humana que se escondía tras esa inmutable fachada.

Edward subió el cobertor y se encontró con los pies de Bella en medio de sus muslos, agarró uno y estaba realmente gélido, lo presionó con sus manos y ella jadeó ante la cálida sensación que erradicaba el frío. Él agarró el otro y los juntó y los hizo descansar sobre su pecho, ella podía sentir los calmados latidos del corazón de Edward contra la planta de sus pies.

Y él frotaba la parte superior con las manos, agarró uno y lo elevó, empezó a darle tiernos besos en cada una de las yemas de los dedos.

Bella sentía adoración en cada beso y sin embargo cierta parte en ella sabía que Edward hacía todo eso con el único objetivo de que olvidara lo que lo que había visto. Pero lo que él no sabía era que eso sería imposible, así como sería imposible poder controlar el miedo que se despertó en ella al verlo medicándose.

Los hermosos ojos pardos y salvajes brillaban en la oscuridad brindándole calidez con cada mirada y en cada beso. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pie y ella no podía hacer más que admirarlo y se mantenía inmóvil. Temía hasta respirar porque no quería que ese momento terminara, no quería que pasara, podía quedarse suspendida en ese instante toda su vida.

Edward le calentó los pies a besos y también utilizó su aliento para aumentar la temperatura, al cerciorarse que el frío había sido erradicado, le colocó los calcetines de lana y le retiró completamente el cobertor.

Bella dejó descansar los pies sobre la cama y se mantuvo con las piernas flexionadas.

Edward llevó sus manos a las rodillas de la chica, las abrió y como un felino, silencioso, preciso y agazapado se deslizó por el cuerpo de Bella y dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Le agarró los muslos y la instó a que lo encarcelara entre sus piernas. Las terminaciones nerviosas de Bella se despertaron de un solo golpe, estallaron en excitación al sentirlo acoplarse en su centro con su pene en delicioso estado de reposo, sólo cubierto por el pantalón del pijama porque ella debajo de la camiseta no llevaba nada.

— ¿Ahora ya estás caliente? —preguntó con esa mirada y sonrisa que lograba derretir sus seguridades.

Bella llevó sus manos a la espalda de Edward y les brindó el deleite de acariciarla, fuerte y tibia, rozar esa espalda era tocar el cielo. No necesitaba más, Edward empezaba a ganarse el título de paraíso personal.

Ella separó los labios para hablar pero él le tapó la boca con una de sus manos y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Vuelve a dormir, tienes que descansar —le pidió con voz tierna y le dio un nuevo beso en la frente y le destapó la boca. Rodó sobre su cuerpo y se acostó al lado de Bella.

—Te gusta usar esos trucos para mantenerme deseándote —dijo Bella acomodándose sobre el pecho de Edward. Lo sintió sonreír y juraría que lo hacía complacido.

—Más o menos… trato de usar tus mismos trucos —agarró el cobertor y los cubrió a ambos.

— ¿Y crees qué podré dormir? —le acariciaba el pecho en un claro gesto de insinuación.

—Sí lo harás… si no me dices y te canto una nana.

—Apostaría mi vida a que no te sabes ninguna.

Edward guardó silencio por varios minutos, tratando de recordar la letra de alguna de las nanas que le cantaba su madre en portugués, pero ninguna llegó a su mente.

—Tienes razón, no me sé ninguna nana.

— ¿Y cómo harás cuando tengas hijos? —preguntó Bella sin ser consciente de lo que formulaba.

Edward llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Bella y la instó a que lo mirara a los ojos, mientras él se encontraba desconcertado y asustado, realmente asustado.

—No quiero decir que vayas a tener un hijo mañana o dentro de unos meses.

— ¿Tú quieres hijos? —preguntó él en un murmullo que se le escapó del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y temía por la respuesta que Bella pudiese darle.

Ella negó con la cabeza mucho antes de hablar y eso fue un gran alivio para los latidos descontrolados de Edward.

—No… no sería una buena madre. No quiero un hijo, de hecho la palabra me suena hasta turbadora.

—Creo que serías una buena madre, te portaste como una con Liam.

—Pero no quiero hijos —dijo casi a la defensiva.

—Y me alegra saberlo —le acarició el rostro para tranquilizarla—. Yo tampoco los quiero, no por ahora. Tal vez dentro de unos diez años ya me haya hecho a la idea —le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

—Y te dirán abuelo. Ed no quiero que pienses que soy una mujer insensible, sé que toda mujer sueña con tener hijos, tener una familia, mis sueños son completamente distintos. Yo sueño con alcanzar el éxito con mis diseños —dejó libre un pesado suspiro, porque sabía que después de contarle eso a Edward en él podría cambiar la manera de como la veía—. Sueño con ver mis diseños en las grandes pasarelas y que todos hablen de ellos, pensaras que soy mezquina, un ser etéreo y que mi vida se centra en lo superficial, pero nada más me quita el sueño.

—Ni yo, ni nadie tiene derecho a juzgar tu vida, son tus sueños, tus metas. Es tu felicidad y nadie debe interponerse en eso, no desistas de lo que quieres porque si lo haces algún día terminaras recriminándote y no pienso que seas mezquina, pienso que eres una mujer centrada en lo que verdaderamente quiere y eso es de admirar —le hablaba mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba una de las cejas.

—Es lo que verdaderamente quiero ahora, en este instante. Puede que dentro de diez años cambie de opinión y encuentre el instinto maternal —dijo con media sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior atenta al cambio en las facciones de Edward.

—Prometo que en diez años me habré aprendido todas las nanas que existan —le dio un beso en la frente y Bella el acarició las mejillas agradeciéndole con el roce de las yemas de sus dedos tanta comprensión y eso era más de lo que ella esperaba.

Bella sonrió complacida y se abrazó a él. El sueño fue apoderándose de ella poco a poco, hasta atraparla por completo una vez más.

 _Los lengüetazos tibios y húmedos se repetían en una de sus mejillas y era la manera más cálida que había tenido de despertar en toda su vida. Abrir los ojos y verle su bonita cara blanca con las orejas marrones le alegraban la vida._

 _Era su hermoso cachorro Jack Russell Terrier que había encontrado en la calle y al cual había cuidado con los pocos conocimientos que podía poseer al ser una niña._

— _¿Tienes hambre Tex? —le preguntó y abrazaba a su mascota._

 _Le dejó caer una lluvia de besos a su único y verdadero amigo con quien podía hablar y a quien abrazaba cada noche mientras que los nervios se apoderaban de ella._

 _Las paredes no eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para impedir que los gritos no calaran en sus oídos y esconderse bajo la cama tampoco era su salvación cuando querían culparla de algo._

 _Bella bajó de la cama y Tex también lo hizo de un brinco, empezó a dar vueltas en el suelo, quería atraparse el corto rabo y ella reía divertida al ver los intentos de su perrito._

 _Buscó su ropa y la dejó sobre la cama, empezó a quitarse el camisón y minutos después prefirió no haberlo hecho nunca, porque Tex salió de la habitación._

 _No habían pasado dos minutos cuando escuchó un estruendo y los alaridos de su único amigo._

 _Sin vestirse salió corriendo de la habitación sólo con las pantaletas y su cabello oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura parecían colas de ratones por el descuido en el cual se mantenía._

 _Vio en la pata de la mesa de la cocina un pequeño charco de agua y supuso que Tex se había orinado, pero eso no era suficiente para que le hicieran lo que le habían hecho._

— _Deja el maldito animal ahí —le exigió en medio de un grito, pero ella no hizo caso. Era más grande la necesidad de salvar a Tex, más grande que sus propios miedos y temblorosa agarró al perro que se retorcía y no dejaba soltar alaridos._

 _Corrió con su pequeño perro fuera de la casa. Necesitaba ponerlo y ponerse a salvo, aunque sabía lo que le esperaba apenas regresara. El granero de un vecino fue su refugio y aunque puso en práctica lo que sabía y lo que no sabía para salvarlo no pudo hacerlo._

 _Su Tex murió y aún sin vida a ella le costó demasiado dejarlo. Lo lloró por mucho tiempo y se juró nunca más encariñarse con nada. No quería exponerse a otra despedida._

Despertó con el dolor y vacío de la ausencia en el pecho, lo había revivido una vez más y las mismas emociones la embargaron, más de un minuto le tomó asimilar que Edward no estaba en la cama y eso aumentó su desolación.

Aún no amanecía y eso la asustó porque lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Edward dejando el frasco de pastilla en el cajón de la mesa de noche.

Abrió el cajón y ahí estaba el envase cilíndrico amarillo con una etiqueta blanca, antes de poder saciar su curiosidad y saber para qué era ese medicamento escuchó unas arcadas que provenían del baño.

Salió de la cama y corrió al baño, sin siquiera llamar abrió la puerta y lo encontró de rodillas frente al retrete vomitando y sin embargo elevó una mano en una clara petición para que se detuviera, pero ella no acataba ordenes nunca lo había hecho y lo no haría ahora.

Se encaminó con decisión hasta donde se encontraba Edward y él le agarró la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar, pero ella se sacudió del agarre y se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa Ed? —le preguntó acariciándole la espalda, y aunque sabía que él no podía responder, ella tampoco podía evitar las reacciones de sus nervios—. Debemos ir con un médico —sentía que las lágrimas se le arremolinaban en la garganta pero se obligaba a no derramarlas para no preocuparlo aún más.

—Sal de aquí Bells… —pidió con la voz ronca y pulsaba el botón para que el agua se llevara el poco de ensalada mal digerida.

— ¡No! No seas estúpido… —hablaba y él una vez más era atacado por una nueva arcada—, por favor Ed —suplicó ella luchando con las lágrimas al filo de sus ojos y le acariciaba con energía la espalda.

Se puso de pie, abrió el grifo del lavamanos, agarró una toalla y la metió bajo el chorro de agua. La exprimió y empezó a frotarle la nuca.

—No es nada… estoy bien —dijo una vez que las arqueadas le permitieron hablar, una vez más presionó el botón y le quitó la toalla a Bella para limpiarse los labios.

La chica llenó un vaso con agua y se lo entregó, él se enjuagó la boca un par de veces.

—Ed no estás bien.

—Sí lo estoy Bells, ve a dormir.

—No me mandes a dormir maldita sea, no me des órdenes. No soy estúpida Ed, has pasado toda la noche intentando distraerme para que no te pregunte acerca de lo que vi.

Edward se puso de pie y ella también lo hizo sin apartarle la mirada, no permitiría que siguiera evadiéndola.

—De lo que estoy viendo ahora —dijo señalándolo—. Estás pálido.

—No me pasa nada Bella, no armes un drama por un simple vómito, seguro fue la cena que me hizo daño. ¿Por qué te alarmas tanto? —inquirió mientras buscaba el enjuague bucal.

—No me estoy armando ningún drama, algo te pasa y no quieres contármelo, ¿no confías lo suficientemente en mí?… sólo quiero ayudarte.

—No puedes, no harás arcadas por mí —le dijo con voz calmada.

En ese momento Bella se encaminó rápidamente a la habitación. Lo hizo con decisión para que él no la alcanzara. Abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y sacó el frasco de pastillas.

Lo primero que hizo aunque tuviese el corazón brincando en la garganta fue leer la etiqueta y era un ansiolítico benzodiazepínico.

Dejó libre un suspiro porque Edward se empeñaba en guardarse lo que le pasaba. Iba de regreso al baño cuando él la intercepto y ella aprovechó para casi estamparle en la cara el tubo amarillo.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió mirándolo a los ojos y se sentía molesta y triste al mismo tiempo.

Edward cerró los párpados por escasos segundos y al abrirlos su mirada era aún más indescifrable.

—Me cuesta dormir eso es todo —contestó, le arrebató el frasco y lo lanzó contra la pared.

— ¿Desde cuándo? No es sano lo que haces Edward —reprochó con un hilo de voz.

—No es tu problema Bella —soltó las palabras con irritación y se encaminó a la cama.

Ella quiso abofetearlo por ser tan inicuo, pero también quería abrazarlo, porque tal vez como le pasó con Tex, quería dar todo de ella aunque fuese una causa perdida.

—Sé que no es mi problema —se dejó caer sentada al lado de él—. Pero eso no evita que me angustie al ver lo que estás haciendo —buscó la mano de Edward y le sorprendió sentirlo tembloroso, sin embargo entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Lo siento Bella… pero por favor no me presiones, ya suficiente tengo con el trabajo, con mis propios problemas y tú eres lo que mantiene mi balanza equilibrada, eres la razón por la cual pienso antes de actuar, solo puedo decirte que si no te hubiese conocido las cosas fuesen mucho peor —su voz en remanso delataba el peso que traía encima.

—Si piensas en mí antes de actuar, entonces piensa en mí antes de seguir medicándote, no lo necesitas… no lo hagas, no puedes dormir porque dejas que el trabajo te consuma demasiado, sólo es trabajo no es tu vida. No la mal gastes en alguien más. Ven vamos acostarnos aún puedes descansar una tres horas —le pidió y él como si fuese un niño obedeció.

Bella se acostó y fue el turno de ella para ofrecerle su pecho. Edward dejó descansar la cabeza sobre los turgentes senos y se entregó a las caricias que ella le brindaba en los cabellos.

Bella estaba segura que no se dormiría, no lo haría porque su misión era lograr que Edward durmiera un poco. Después de muchos minutos prodigándole caricias empezó a sentir la respiración de él más acompasada y el cuerpo más pesado. Le dio un beso en los cabellos y admiró el hermoso y masculino rostro totalmente sereno.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _¿Y no lo has puesto en práctica con el fiscal? —escudriñó la futura novia con picardía fijando su mirada en las pupilas de Bella._

— _No, no lo he hecho, sólo lo aprendí por asuntos laborales —al parecer no le sería fácil librarse de ese engorroso momento._

— _¿Estás loca? tienes un don para mover el culo, ¡Oh Por Dios! —le reprochó, casi sin poder creer que Bella Swan no utilizara a favor la destreza que poseía—. Debes aprovechar, enloquecer a ese hombre hasta que te pida matrimonio. Ya no tendrías que preocuparte por nada, tu suegro es uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo, y no tendrías que diseñar si no quieres, el futuro para ti estaría asegurado._

— _Quiero diseñar —determinó Bella, y no pudo fingir ningún tipo de sonrisa, porque la molestia que estalló en ella no le dejaba actuar de manera hipócrita—. Mi relación con Cullen no tiene que ver con su apellido, ni mucho menos con asegurarme el futuro, porque mi futuro no consistirá en depender de la fortuna de mi marido, dependerá de mi propio esfuerzo —no se arrepintió de las palabras que dijo y aunque así hubiese sido ya no podía recogerlas._


	46. Capitulo No 45

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 45**

Cuatro copas con champan Rose y pétalos de Rosas, tintinearon entre sí, en medio del brindis que se llevaba a cabo en una de las mesas del restaurante francés Daniel, ubicado en Upper East Side, Manhattan.

— ¿Cuál será el destino de la luna de miel? —preguntó una exuberante rubia de ojos azules, descendiente de rusos.

—En Mónaco —contestó emocionada la chica que contraería nupcias en unas semanas. Hija de un famoso empresario neoyorquino y para la cual Bella había diseñado el vestido de novia—. Aunque Roger quiere que visitemos algunas islas griegas.

Bella admiraba la euforia en la chica y a las demás, compartir la dicha, pero en ella no pasaba lo mismo. No se emocionaba de la misma manera, no le encontraba sentido a tal alarde. La habían retado para que diseñara un vestido de novia y admitía que había quedado hermoso, se había emocionado al dibujar el boceto, y verlo completamente terminado la llenó de satisfacción, pero sólo eso, ver su diseño terminado.

Le apasionaba crear y admirar la sonrisa de satisfacción de sus clientas; nada más le movía fibras internas.

Le dio un discreto sorbo a su Rose Royale, mientras observaba a la futura novia buscar algo dentro de su cartera de diseñador alemán.

—No se las envié, porque quería entregárselas personalmente —les hizo saber, y les extendía un sobre en colores champan y vino a cada una de las chicas presentes.

—Gracias —le dijo Bella con una amable sonrisa, pero mucho antes de recibirlo, ya había decidido mentalmente que no asistiría al evento. Tenía unas semanas para encontrar la excusa perfecta—. Están hermosas —verdaderamente le parecieron muy bonitas con un acabado elegante y romántico, pero eso no era suficiente para encantarla y hacerle querer ir a la boda.

—Son maravillosas Bells, creo que todo saldrá como lo he soñado —los grandes ojos marrones de la chica tenían el brillo especial de la dicha y le tendió la mano a Bella para estrecharla.

—Estoy segura que así será —le dijo recibiendo el apretón de su clienta. Traumáticas

—Bells, por cierto, amé tu presentación en el Fashion Week —la otra chica que se encontraba al lado de Bella, desvió el tema de conversación ya que al ser la madrina de la boda estaba saturada del mismo argumento.

—Sí Bells, tus diseños son grandiosos, estoy segura que dentro de poco tendrás el mayor de los éxitos —alegó la rubia con colágeno en los labios—. Sobre todo el cierre, amé ese cierre que nos dejó algo desconcertados. Y me encantó que fueses tú quien lo hiciera y no una modelo.

En ese momento Bella no pudo evitar removerse con mesura en su silla de terciopelo rojo. El tema despertó los nervios en ella, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué respuesta dar y para ganar tiempo bajó sutilmente la mirada a su champan.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —la sonrisa que esbozó aparentó una seguridad que verdaderamente no poseía en el momento y recordó que intentarían hacer algo con el maldito vídeo para la publicidad de la colección en la cual estaba trabajando—. Me gustaría constarles por qué cerré de esa manera el desfile, pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo.

—Seguro traes algo entre manos, estoy ansiosa por saber qué es —prosiguió Siobban con su mirada puesta en Bella.

—Lo que si me interesa saber es ¿cómo lograste moverte de esa manera? —intervino Senna, la chica de ojos marrones—. Dejaste a más de uno con la boca abierta, hasta mi novio se quedó pasmado al verte, aunque el muy cabrón trató de disimularlo, pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres. —puso los ojos en blanco, al tener la certeza de preceder las actitudes masculinas—. ¿Recibiste clases o algo por el estilo?

—Recibí clases, pasé meses intentando hacerlo —Bella contestó casi automáticamente e imploraba en silencio que cambiaran el tema.

— ¿En alguna escuela en particular? Porque quiero inscribirme, estoy segura que aprender un poco de pole dance me vendría muy bien, como arma de seducción, y también para mi figura —preguntó Siobban, más que interesada en aprender a moverse de la misma manera que lo había hecho la diseñadora en el vídeo.

—No. Tuve una profesora particular… Lamentablemente ya no está en Nueva York —objetó con seguridad para que no le hicieran más preguntas que no estaba segura si podría responder con la misma facilidad.

—Me he entusiasmado y quiero aprender un poco, porque sé que mi novio estará eternamente agradecido —continuó Siobban, y agarró su copa le dio un sorbo a la bebida. Bella le sonrió casi obligada.

— ¿Y no lo has puesto en práctica con el fiscal? —escudriñó la futura novia con picardía fijando su mirada en las pupilas de Bella.

—No, no lo he hecho, sólo lo aprendí por asuntos laborales —al parecer no le sería fácil librarse de ese engorroso momento.

— ¿Estás loca? tienes un don para mover el culo, ¡Oh Por Dios! —le reprochó, casi sin poder creer que Bella Swan no utilizara a favor la destreza que poseía—. Debes aprovechar, enloquecer a ese hombre hasta que te pida matrimonio. Ya no tendrías que preocuparte por nada, tu suegro es uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo, y no tendrías que diseñar si no quieres, el futuro para ti estaría asegurado.

—Quiero diseñar —determinó Bella, y no pudo fingir ningún tipo de sonrisa, porque la molestia que estalló en ella no le dejaba actuar de manera hipócrita—. Mi relación con Cullen no tiene que ver con su apellido, ni mucho menos con asegurarme el futuro, porque mi futuro no consistirá en depender de la fortuna de mi marido, dependerá de mi propio esfuerzo —no se arrepintió de las palabras que dijo y aunque así hubiese sido ya no podía recogerlas.

Las miradas discretas de las chicas, no pudieron encubrir lo suficiente como para ocultar la indignación que causó en ellas Bella con sus palabras. Porque las tres tenían por novios a importantes herederos, incluso hasta un divorciado con una escandalosa posición económica. El único propósito era labrarse un futuro colmado de lujos por el cual ellas no pagarían.

Lamentablemente no era eso lo que Bella quería, ella quería luchar su guerra y disfrutar su victoria, ponerse metas y alcanzarlas. Trabajar día a día en su más grande sueño y no depender de nadie. Si su objetivo hubiese sido dedicarse a vivir bajo el ala o la fortuna de un hombre, seguramente estaría casada con Jacob Black.

—Lo siento chicas, tengo que irme, tengo un asunto importante que atender —se disculpó Senna mientras se percataba de la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Colocó su mano sobre la de Bella y la miró—. Esta semana pasaré por tu tienda, pero te llamaré antes para que me atiendas tú o Kim, porque no quiero que sea la pecosa insoportable, como es pelirroja se cree una diosa.

—Está bien —se limitó a contestar Bella, sin ninguna emoción en su voz, y ella sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco porque Esme tampoco la toleraba. Desvió la mirada a las presentes—. Aprovecho la oportunidad para despedirme también, tengo que entregar unos diseños —evadió la reunión con la más común de sus excusas y se puso de pie. Agarró la invitación y su cartera.

—No te preocupes Bella —dijeron al unísono.

—Maggie, te espero para la última prueba.

—Espero que no tengas que hacerle ningún retoque, he tratado de mantenerme.

Bella asintió en silencio y les regaló besos en las mejillas para despedirse, mientras se dirigía a la salida. Mentalmente se depuraba de tantas tonterías, por algo nunca había compaginado con las chicas de su misma edad.

Estaba segura que era frívola, pero algunas como Siobban, Senna y Maggie le llevaban un doctorado por delante.

Al llegar al vestíbulo aceptó la ayuda del maître para que le colocara la gabardina de lana de cachemira en color gris.

—Gracias —le dijo al hombre con una amable sonrisa y ella se encargó de abotonárselo, además de abrocharse el atrayente cinturón en un lazo como el de los corbatines y que se ajustaba a su cintura, marcando su figura.

Se puso los guantes de cuero negro y la bufanda del mismo color. Le regaló una última sonrisa al hombre alto de tez bronceada y de ausente cabello en gran parte de la cabeza.

Entró a la puerta giratoria y en segundos estaba frente a la fachada del restaurante donde el frío inmediatamente se le aferro a las mejillas. Inhaló profundamente para vivir esa sensación que le brindaba el gélido aire a sus fosas nasales para calentarlo en sus pulmones y después liberarlo lentamente.

Inconscientemente su mirada buscó el edificio donde vivía Edward, que estaba a sólo dos cuadras de distancia, pero bien sabía que él se encontraba trabajando.

Se paró en la acera en la espera de un taxi que la llevara a la boutique, cuando tres chicas que seguramente venían de la secundaria Hunter, se acercaron a ella.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Bella Swan? —preguntó una chica rubia de cabello rizado y grandes ojos grises.

Bella posó su mirada en las chicas, que parecían estar apenadas, pero también en sus ojos se advertía curiosidad.

—Sí, soy Bella Swan —dijo con afable seguridad y asintió para para reafirmar sus palabras.

En las chicas las sonrisas se ampliaron y se miraron unas a otras.

—Les dije que sí era —acotó la que le había preguntado el nombre.

—Nos encantan tus diseños, de verdad que son geniales —intervino otra que tenía unos lentes de aumento con montura de pasta negra.

—Gracias, cuando quieran pueden pasar por la tienda.

—Yo quiero vestir de Swan el día de la graduación.

—Si vas con tiempo podría hacerte un diseño exclusivo —dijo Bella sonriente.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó incrédula la chica de ojos verdes agitando las manos con emoción, y no pudo evitar dar un par de saltitos—. ¡Eso sería fabuloso!

—Tienes mi palabra, les haría un gran descuento si van las tres.

— ¡Yo voy! —dijo la de lentes, y elevó una mano con energía para hacerse presente.

—Yo también. —agregó la otra con una gran sonrisa que demostraba el entusiasmo que la embargaba.

—Entonces las esperaré.

—Disculpa Bella —intercedió la de rizos rubios—. ¿Podría tomarme una foto contigo?

Bella la admiró sonriente y en su pecho germinaba una extraña sensación, algo por lo que tal vez había, esperado pero para lo que no se había preparado.

—Sí, claro.

La chica le tendió su teléfono móvil a una de sus compañeras y se acercó a Bella quien sonrió para la cámara y estúpidamente temblaba.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

—De nada.

Las otras jóvenes también se animaron a fotografiarse junto a la diseñadora al notar en ella la receptividad.

—Debo irme, muchas gracias chicas... —tendió la mano para detener al taxi que se acercaba—. Las esperaré en la tienda.

—Gracias a ti Bella, eres realmente amable y mucho más bonita en persona, pareces más joven.

—Gracias —dijo con una franca sonrisa y abrió la puerta del vehículo amarillo, antes de que el conductor pusiera en marcha el auto y se despidió agitando su mano. Las chicas correspondieron de la misma manera con brillantes sonrisas.

Después de diez minutos y que el taxista sorteara el insufrible tráfico de Nueva York. Bella llegó a la boutique dispuesta a seguir trabajando en su próxima colección.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _Que… que… ¡que mierda! —las escandalosas balbuceadas de Edward, reventaron la burbuja de placer en la que se encontraban._

 _Alice automáticamente liberó las manos de las nalgas de su novio y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, sintiendo que la cara se le estallaría ante la vergüenza._

 _Jasper posó sus manos sobre los pechos ya cubiertos de su novia, resguardando de la vista de su primo su mayor tesoro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar al momento, Edward se iba del lugar._

 _Edward se encaminó por el pasillo hecho un cúmulo de emociones. Apenas si lo podía creer, porque una cosa era saber que su primo tenía una relación más que avanzada con Alice, y otra era ver tal aberración._

 _Los latidos desesperados y furiosos amenazaban con reventarle el pecho y sentía unas ganas enormes de regresar al gimnasio y caerle a golpes a su primo, aunado a eso una extraña sensación que no podía definir, pero que se acercaba demasiado a la nostalgia. De lo único que estaba completamente seguro era que necesitaba salir de ese lugar cuanto antes._


	47. Capitulo No 46

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 46**

Alice dejó caer su bolso deportivo en el piso de madera del gimnasio del apartamento de los primos Cullen. Apenas si podía creer que estaba en ese lugar, no sólo para entrenar sino para también quedarse a dormir en la cama de su novio.

Definitivamente Jasper se había ganado la confianza de su madre y cuando pasó por su casa después de su día de trabajo proponiéndole pasar la noche en su departamento, ella no se negó.

Involuntariamente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y al segundo cerró los párpados tratando con eso de esconder las reacciones del deseo, al ser sorprendida por su novio.

Jasper se encorvó lo suficiente para poder cerrar con sus brazos la diminuta cintura y brindarle a su boca el placer de probar la piel del cuello de su novia.

—Jasper dijiste que íbamos a entrenar —murmuró ella en medio de gemidos.

—Eso hacemos novia mía… sólo estamos calentando un poco —mientras dejaba caer una lluvia de besos en una de las mejillas de Alice—. Para entrenar debemos tener la sangre caliente y yo no conozco una manera más efectiva que ésta.

—El problema está en que, no voy a querer entrenar… voy a querer…

—Shsss —le pidió cubriéndole la boca con una de sus manos—. La lujuria no es buena… —le dio un último beso y se alejó—, ahora sí vamos a entrenar.

Jasper caminó hasta el reproductor de sonido y dejó que sonara al azar, el primer tema fue I Need Your Love.

Alice empezó a cantar y a bailar, revoloteando por el gimnasio con sus gráciles movimientos, mientras le sonreía a su novio de manera seductora.

—Tienes mi tiempo, y es para entrenar —le dijo tendiéndole una mano. Alice corrió hasta él y se la agarró.

Jasper la hizo dar una vuelta mientras la sostenía por la mano y en un rápido movimiento la agarró por la cintura, elevándola del suelo sin el mínimo esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó queriendo ella misma implantar deseos ardientes en su novio.

—Vamos a que hagas abdominales —informó, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las colchonetas de gimnasia, donde la dejó caer—. Como es primera vez, no las vas a hacer combinadas, solo las tradicionales.

—Está bien... —masculló perezosamente—. Que sean las tradicionales.

— ¿Sabes cómo hacerlas? —preguntó sonriente.

—Claro que sé cómo hacerlas

—Bien, yo contaré para que no te agotes… empezaras con veinte, descansas un minuto y sigues con veinticinco, descansaras minuto y treinta segundos e incrementaras cinco más, así hasta que hagas cincuenta abdominales seguidas —él hablaba y Alice asentía casi automáticamente—. Bien. Empieza.

Alice se dejó caer acostada en la colchoneta de color azul y dio inició a su rutina de ejercicios.

—Así no… Alice no estás haciendo nada —le dijo Jasper sin poder evitar burlarse de su novia.

—Claro que lo estoy haciendo bien —aseguró deteniéndose de golpe.

—No. No lo estás… Tienes que levantar las piernas y flexionarlas. —Jasper se arrodilló frente a ella y le cerró los tobillos con las manos. —Sube —le pidió, y él mismo le ayudó a que las pusiera en la posición correcta—. Ahora empieza.

Alice levantó el torso un par de veces y Jasper le soltó las piernas para que continuara ella sola.

Sin ningún esfuerzo hizo las primeras veinte abdominales y descansó el minuto pautado, por petición de su novio, porque ella quería continuar.

—Debes guardar energías —le aconsejó.

Alice dejó caer las piernas para que le descansaran y se sentó para admirar a su novio.

— ¿Qué noticias tienes sobre tu padre? —indagó con precaución, lo que menos quería, era afectar el estado de animo de Alice.

—El abogado nos dijo que esta tarde le harán los últimos exámenes y depende de lo que salga en el informe médico, podrían darlo de alta mañana —contestó y esquivó la mirada de Jasper—. Me gustaría que pudiese terminar su recuperación en casa —ancló la vista en algún punto imaginario en la colchoneta azul.

—El abogado debería apelar para que le den libertad bajo fianza, alegando su condición médica.

—Lo ha hecho, él nos informó que le había pasado el informe médico a la jueza… —guardó silencio porque no quería decir lo que seguía, ella se encontraba en una posición realmente difícil y no sabía siquiera cómo sentirse—, pero el fiscal encargado del caso, no quiere ceder —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Jasper abrió la boca para dar una respuesta, pero no la encontró. Él sencillamente no podía ver a su primo como una mala persona y confiaba en que Edward estaba haciendo su trabajo y no se estaba ensañando en contra del padre de Alice.

—Empieza a contar —dijo Alice dejándose caer acostada sobre la colchoneta y adoptando la posición de hacer la rutina. Ella sabía que su novio no tendría una respuesta y que él se encontraba en la misma posición.

Alice continuó con los ejercicios. Aunque no se encontraba agotada, empezaba a sentir el esfuerzo al realizarlo y cada vez se le hacían más largas las treinta abdominales. Su rostro se sonrojaba a más no poder y el corazón se le había estancado en la garganta con latidos presurosos.

—Una más y descansamos —la instó Jasper con energía. Alice la hizo y se dejó caer sin ningún cuidado, soltó el oxígeno que había retenido y no encontró el aliento para hablar inmediatamente.

— ¿Descansamos? —inquirió con la voz ahogada—. Si no estás haciendo nada para que descanses.

—Claro, estoy contando y te estoy supervisando —dijo sonriendo pícaramente—. Descansa que aún te falta, inhala y exhala con lentitud para que calmes los latidos del corazón —le palmeó un muslo para que tomara en cuenta la recomendación.

Alice quiso proseguir con la conversación y su único objetivo era hacer que el peso sobre su novio disminuyera, quería remediar el daño que había causado con sus palabras.

—Recuerdo que… exactamente fue el día que tuvimos relaciones por primera vez… —sonrió al recordar el mejor momento de su vida—, ese maravilloso día, me dijiste que Edward era una mierda en su trabajo, y que para él las amistades no existen cuando se trata de hacer justicia.

—Algo así te dije, Ed es mi primo, pero le apasiona lo que hace y como lo hace, por algo lo odian tantas personas incluyendo compañeros de trabajo.

—No es mala persona, es como pocos… quiere hacer justicia y yo la verdad no sé qué es lo que esconde mi papá, tal vez Edward no esté equivocado, mi padre no es un santo, pero no puedo evitar sentir pena por él.

—Siempre te he dicho que es tu padre, sea quien sea… el que sea una buena o mala persona, no cambiará el hecho de que tú seas su hija… —Jasper se dejó caer acostado al lado de ella y le regaló caricias en el rostro—. No debe ser tan malo si tiene una hija, tan bonita y con un gran corazón.

—Gracias por ser tan encantador novio mío —le dijo sonriente, y rodó sobre su cuerpo para darle un beso, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Jasper se incorporó y se puso de pie.

—Debes continuar con tu rutina novia mía… si te doy un beso terminaremos cogiendo y no habrás cumplido tu promesa.

Alice resopló porque se quedó con las ganas de besar a su novio y porque debía seguir con los malditos abdominales que le consumían las energías.

—Haré las cincuenta… para que puedas besarme antes.

—No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto por ser impulsiva, es preferible que tengas un poco de paciencia.

—Haré las cincuenta —sentenció y empezó a hacerlas más rápido, para perder menos el tiempo.

Definitivamente Jasper sabía de lo que hablaba, y cuando Alice iba por la mitad ya no aguantaba. No pudo evitar burlarse y carcajearse, pero ella no se detenía. Si algo definía a Jasper Cullen era la burla y así su padre se cayera él se cagaría de la risa y después, sólo después de saciarse lo ayudaría a levantar.

—Está bien —le dijo en medio de las carcajadas y acercando su pecho lo suficiente como para que le sirviera de apoyo a la planta de los pies de Alice—. Cinco más y terminas…

—No puedo —dijo sin aliento. Sentía calambres en el abdomen y la respiración atascada en la garganta, las sienes le latían y empezaba a sentir el sudor correrle por la espalda.

—Sí puedes… sí puedes. Cuatro y terminamos, vamos tres, solo tres. —la alentaba y ella estaba a un hilo de desistir.

—No puedo —dijo con dientes apretados y arrastrando las palabras.

—Sólo te faltan dos, si las haces juro que apenas termines te daré el mejor beso, uno que nunca vas a olvidar.

Esas palabras fueron nitroglicerina para la venas de Alice, y en contra de su propia resistencia, terminó la rutina. Sentía que la garganta se le quemaba ante la falta de aliento y toda ella se encontraba temblorosa, sin fuerzas y un poco aturdida.

—Te has ganado el mejor beso… —celebró Jasper, mientras se le iba encima. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Alice.

—Dame… dame un minuto… y me besarás.

—Te daré treinta segundos —le dijo dándole un beso en la sien, donde tenía los cabellos pegados por la humedad del sudor.

Alice se aferró a las mejillas de Jasper y buscó la boca de su novio que se encontraba sobre ella con los codos apoyados sobre la colchoneta para no dejarle caer todo su peso.

Jasper había prometido darle un beso diferente y ¡vaya! que lo estaba haciendo, sabía que aún tenía mucho por aprender de su novio, que lo que él le daba no era todo lo que sabía y ella vivía con la ansiedad por aprender latiendo en ella.

Él con sus labios, lengua y hasta dientes, le robaba la cordura y le alimentaba el voraz apetito por poseerlo, sus manos no podían mantenerse fijas en el rostro de él, necesitaba llenarlas con más piel, con músculos que la hacían delirar y decidió complacerlas. Le acarició los hombros, los brazos, se le aferró a la espalda, mientras se removía gustosa bajo el cuerpo de su novio en busca de esa erección que la hacía mojar sus pantaletas.

Jasper gruñó complacido en la boca de Alice al saberla osada y dispuesta. Las manos de su chica se escabullían dentro del pantalón de chándal aferrándosele a las nalgas e instándolo a que se incrustara más en su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarla empezó a quitarle el top de lycra.

En ese momento Alice levantó los brazos para que la prenda no se interpusiera entre sus senos y la boca de su adorado novio, que también se deshizo del sujetador.

Inmediatamente Jasper se le aferró a sus adoradas tetas con lengüetazos, succiones y hasta suaves mordiscos y ella una vez más se apoderaba a las nalgas, mientras en medio de gustosos gemidos le hacía su petición.

—Devórame las tetas… son tuyas mi dios del trueno, son para ti.

—Son mías, claro que son mías —murmuraba él sonriente y con la voz ahogada en la turgencia de los senos de la chica.

—Que… que… ¡que mierda! —las escandalosas balbuceadas de Edward, reventaron la burbuja de placer en la que se encontraban.

Alice automáticamente liberó las manos de las nalgas de su novio y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, sintiendo que la cara se le estallaría ante la vergüenza.

Jasper posó sus manos sobre los pechos ya cubiertos de su novia, resguardando de la vista de su primo su mayor tesoro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar al momento, Edward se iba del lugar.

Edward se encaminó por el pasillo hecho un cúmulo de emociones. Apenas si lo podía creer, porque una cosa era saber que su primo tenía una relación más que avanzada con Alice, y otra era ver tal aberración.

Los latidos desesperados y furiosos amenazaban con reventarle el pecho y sentía unas ganas enormes de regresar al gimnasio y caerle a golpes a su primo, aunado a eso una extraña sensación que no podía definir, pero que se acercaba demasiado a la nostalgia. De lo único que estaba completamente seguro era que necesitaba salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Jasper y Alice estuvieron suspendidos en la impresión de haber sido sorprendidos por Edward, pero apenas el efímero miedo los abandonó no pudieron evitar reír ante el acontecimiento y en medio de besos retomaron lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Mike con descortesía al ver a Edward al borde del ring._

— _Sí, necesito advertirte que la próxima vez que insinúes algo con Bella te partiré la cara. Te aseguro que lo último que ella hace es perder el tiempo —dijo con determinación._

— _No eres tú quien deba asegurar tal cosa —aguijoneó con una sonrisa de supremacía—. Por algo has venido y por algo te la llevas._

— _Si quieres que te diga que he venido porque me siento amenazado por ti enano de mierda, estás muy equivocado —dijo con dientes apretados controlando las ganas de saltar al ring—. Y no me la llevo, ella simplemente prefiere estar conmigo que perder el tiempo aquí._

— _Te creo —dijo con sorna._

— _Créelo —puntualizó Edward con seguridad._


	48. Capitulo No 47

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 47**

Edward necesitaba borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Jasper y Alice cogiendo en el gimnasio. Aprovechó que estaba vestido para ejercitarse y sólo fue hasta su habitación y buscó una sudadera la cual era en color verde selva con el escudo del CBF (Confederación Brasileña de Fútbol) al lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho bordada en amarillo, con la cremallera en el mismo color.

Se colocó la prenda y cerró la cremallera hasta la barbilla. Salió del departamento, cruzó la calle trotando y se fue a correr al Central Park. Consumir energías en la actividad y no regresar a matar a Jasper, era algo que no podía controlar, no podía evitar sentir esa sensación cuando se trataba de Alice.

Bella se encontraba en medio del cuadrilátero, sentada en el banco de descanso mientras Mike le vendaba las manos con la mirada fija en sus ojos, y no en lo que hacía, pero fajar las manos no era algo que requeriría su total atención. Ya lo hacía de manera automática, después de años llevando a cabo la misma actividad.

Ella le esquivaba la mirada posándola en como él enrollaba la venda blanca alrededor de la mano izquierda, despertándole los nervios por la manera en que la tocaba.

Era incómodo tener la certeza de los sentimientos que embargaban a su instructor. No consideraba a Mike una conquista más, él era su amigo.

Necesitaba ocupar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuese el enamoramiento que Mike sentía por ella, por lo que prefirió susurrar el coro del tema que retumbaba en el lugar. Usaban la música muy alta para atenuar el sonido de las prácticas en el establecimiento deportivo.

Recurrir al canto fue lo peor que pudo hacer, porque Mike la tomó por las manos y prácticamente la obligó a ponerse en pie. Él empezó a bordearla y con gestos de sus manos y su sonrisa espontánea la invitaba a continuar.

Bella dudó un poco, pero ante el entusiasmo de su entrenador continuó, ya que no veía nada de malo en compartir ese alegre momento con él.

Mike la bordeó y empezó seguir la voz de Eminen, pero era él, quien quería dedicarle a Bella ese fragmento del tema.

Él siguió el tema y Bella sonreía esperando su momento para seguir con el coro.

Admitía que disfrutaba el momento y que le gustaba compartir con Mike, porque su manera de rapear era admirable.

A Bella el coro del tema se le enredó en la garganta y no pudo emular una palabra más, al ver a Edward parado al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su semblante era hermético, pero sus ojos brillaban y ella sabía que era porque intentaba ocultar su obstinada molestia.

Trató de parapetar una sonrisa y no evidenciar delante de los presentes, que se encontraba aturdida por el incómodo momento en el que Edward irrumpía de manera inesperada en el lugar, tomándola por sorpresa mientras compartía tan animadamente con su instructor.

—Disculpa, Mike —le pidió tiempo al boricua, quien le guiñó un ojo concediéndole amablemente el permiso.

Bella separó las cuerdas del ring haciéndose espacio y de un brinco bajó del cuadrilátero, trotando acortó la distancia que la separaba de Edward, que la miraba intensamente como si quisiera atravesarla.

—Hola —saludó, mientras sus pupilas se movían rápidamente sobre el pétreo rostro de su fiscal, buscando desesperadamente alguna evidencia de disgusto en la mirada ámbar.

—Hola —masculló con voz inquebrantable, y en un movimiento estudiado se descruzó de brazos para llevarse las manos en las caderas, adoptando una posición de exigencia.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! Nunca esperé que vinieras a visitarme —le dijo sonriente, pero la verdad era que una extraña sensación de incomodidad le invadía el pecho ante la situación.

—Evidentemente no lo esperabas, y tu amigo Mike tampoco —su voz demostró un tono despectivo al nombrar al instructor—. ¿No vas a besarme? O tengo que rapear para que lo hagas —condicionó buscando respuesta en los ojos de Bella.

Sentía el pecho a punto de explotar entre el fuego que se le extendía por dentro y los latidos descontrolados de su corazón que retumbaban dolorosamente. Sólo Dios sabía que estaba poniendo demasiado de su parte para no subir al ring de boxeo y hacerle tragar todos los dientes al instructor. Por haberse atrevido a revolotear alrededor de su mujer, sin disimular por un instante las ganas que le traía.

—Cuida tus palabras Edward, no vayas a cagarla —le advirtió indignada y sorprendida—. No he hecho nada malo y no vas a hacerme sentir mal con lo que digas —se defendió inmediatamente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él sabía que estaba comportándose como un estúpido inseguro y no podía evitarlo. Era algo que lo hacía actuar espontáneamente y no le permitía conectar el cerebro a la lengua, sobre lo único que tenía dominio, era sobre las ganas de hacer polvo al hombre que osaba seducir a Bella.

—No he dicho que hayas estado haciendo algo malo —murmuró y recorrió fugazmente con su mirada el lugar, encontrándose más de un par de ojos sobre ellos, los cuales trataron de disimular la intrusión—. Sé que ese tipo no es un delincuente, pero eso no lo convierte en santo y te tiene ganas Bells y yo… —se detuvo de golpe, porque eran palabras que se rehusaban a salir de su boca.

— ¿Tú qué? —inquirió y levantó ambas cejas, ansiosa por una respuesta coherente que justificara la actitud de Edward, pero no encontró réplica alguna, y eso la molestó—. Edward, yo no quiero dar un patético espectáculo de inseguridades masculinas. Eres mi pareja y te respeto como tal, pero eso no te da el derecho de comportarte como lo estás haciendo.

Una sonrisa inesperadamente amarga se apoderó de los labios de Edward y aunque quisiera mostrarse sarcástico la furia en sus ojos le restaba crédito a cualquier intento.

— ¿Inseguridades masculinas? —inquirió con alto grado de sarcasmo.

Bella tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltarle el golpe que le provocó darle. Así era Edward Cullen, algunas veces adorable, otras protector, pero en situaciones como esas, lo odiaba con demasiada fuerza.

—Me voy a entrenar —soltó sin más, sintiéndose exasperada con el hombre frente a ella. No estaba hecha para soportar escenas machistas, ni mucho menos numeritos de desconfianza.

—No voy a detenerte Bella, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si prefieres quedarte aquí con tu instructor por mí no hay problema —musitó tragándose otras tantas palabras que quiso decirle.

— ¿Por ti no hay problema? ¿Debería haber alguno? —reprochó con ganas de golpearlo y de llorar, unas ganas de llorar que subieron de porrazo en el momento en que él mostró tal desinterés. Quería hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Edward se alzó de hombros fingiendo despreocupación, frunció los labios en media luna y negó con un movimiento lento de su cabeza.

—No voy a irme a los golpes, si es lo que estás esperando que haga, o que lo insulte. Eso sería demostrar mi supuesta inseguridad masculina. No te preocupes, no voy a hacer un patético espectáculo —murmuró con amargura las mismas palabras que Bella le había dicho y que le dolieron tanto. Estaba molesto, estaba putamente molesto, pero no se lo demostraría porque su orgullo algunas veces lo salvaba de parecer un completo estúpido.

Bella advirtió en la mirada de Edward la conmoción que había causado con sus palabras y sabía que si lo dejaba ir, sin poner un poco de su parte para aclarar el incidente todo empeoraría, y no era lo que ella quería. Estaba segura de que no quería alejarse de Edward y no sería tan estúpido desacuerdo el que dañaría lo que habían construido en los últimos meses. Se dio media vuelta y miró a Mike que inmediatamente disimuló la mirada que tenía sobre ellos.

—Mike, hoy no podré entrenar —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y tratando de ocultar una situación que era completamente obvia para todos los presentes.

—Está bien Bella, después recuperamos el tiempo perdido —las palabras las soltó con la mirada en Edward y no en la chica. Insinuándole a la pareja de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, que no le había agradado la intromisión. En ese lugar Bella era de él y Edward Cullen no tenía nada qué hacer ahí.

Edward hizo caso omiso a las provocaciones del boricua, aunque se muriera de ganas por darle una buena paliza no perdería los estribos. No le daría el placer.

Bella asintió en silencio y una vez más encaró a Edward.

—Nos vamos —dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

—No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo —le dijo al sentir el tono impersonal en ella.

— ¿Edward, en todos estos meses que llevamos juntos no te has dado cuenta que yo hago lo que me da la gana?… Nadie me obliga a nada.

—Así parece… pero si no estás obligada a hacerlo entonces no hagas como si intentaras huir de este momento y ve a cambiarte, porque afuera hace frío.

Bella se quedó mirándolo y veía en las pupilas de Edward peligro y ella no quería una riña por celos en ese lugar.

—Tranquila no voy a buscar problemas, me portaré bien —aseguró dirigiéndose a una banca donde tomó asiento, dispuesto a quedarse en el lugar hasta que Bella regresara vestida adecuadamente para exponerse a la intemperie.

Bella sabía que, si no iba a cambiarse no saldrían de ese lugar y confiando en la palabra de Edward, decidió ir a los baños.

Una vez que ella abandonó el lugar, Edward se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuadrilátero, donde Mike invitaba a uno de los chicos a que subiera para cederle los minutos de Bella.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Mike con descortesía al ver a Edward al borde del ring.

—Sí, necesito advertirte que la próxima vez que insinúes algo con Bella te partiré la cara. Te aseguro que lo último que ella hace es perder el tiempo —dijo con determinación.

—No eres tú quien deba asegurar tal cosa —aguijoneó con una sonrisa de supremacía—. Por algo has venido y por algo te la llevas.

—Si quieres que te diga que he venido porque me siento amenazado por ti enano de mierda, estás muy equivocado —dijo con dientes apretados controlando las ganas de saltar al ring—. Y no me la llevo, ella simplemente prefiere estar conmigo que perder el tiempo aquí.

—Te creo —dijo con sorna.

—Créelo —puntualizó Edward con seguridad.

—Estoy lista —acotó Bella llegando en ese momento y mirando a los hombres que no podían esconder el odio que se tenían. Pensó en presentarlos pero era evidente que no sería necesario.

Edward no dijo nada sólo le quitó el bolso deportivo y le ayudó a llevárselo.

— ¿Cómo has venido? —preguntó Bella, mientras subían las escaleras que los sacaba del sótano en el cual estaba el salón de las prácticas de boxeo.

—Trotando —contestó casi mordiéndole el trasero a Bella que se detuvo de golpe en las angostas escaleras.

— ¿Trotando? —preguntó incrédula volviendo medio cuerpo para mirarlo.

—Trotando —reafirmó él, con media sonrisa observando con satisfacción las nalgas de la joven que con esa prenda de Lycra le hacía revivir ardientes momentos.

— ¿Has cenado? —inquirió retomando su andar.

—No, pero tampoco tengo apetito, más bien quiero que caminemos un rato.

Bella en recepción se despidió del gerente del gimnasio y Edward también lo hizo, agradeciendo la colaboración del hombre y por haberle permitido el ingreso en el momento en que llegó preguntando por la chica.

—Yo traje el auto —avisó Bella.

La brisa fría les rozó los rostros y empezaron a caminar por la acera.

—Podemos regresar caminando a tu apartamento y mañana lo mando a buscar con Tayler y Ben —inadvertidamente Edward le tomó la mano a Bella y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Inhaló profundamente y liberó el oxígeno.

Era una mentirosa si negaba que ese efecto de calidez, no le hacía temblar hasta las rodillas. Así como la sensación de grandeza que le abarcaba el pecho al saber que Edward se guardaba algo.

—Vamos suéltalo —lo instó ella, segura de que él tenía algo que decirle.

—Lo siento —lanzó las palabras como si se liberara de un gran peso—. Siento la estúpida escena que te hice, no sé por qué lo hice, no sé qué has hecho en mí… —Edward apretó un poco más el agarre, por temor a que los dedos de ambos rompieran la unión que mantenían—. Es que… No me fío de ese Mike. No llegué con la intención… Bella no sé si quiera por qué vine a buscarte —detuvo sus pasos y obligó a que ella también lo hiciera.

Se colocó frente a la chica llevándole sus manos a ambos lados del cuello y la inmovilizó para que no le desviara la mirada.

Bella tragó para bajar las emociones que se le arremolinaban en la garganta y fijó su mirada en la de Edward. Cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de las manos de él en su cuello y rostro, pero los abrió para perderse en la mirada de un amarillo oscuro.

—Sólo sé que tengo que recurrir a ti para poder estar bien y no es mi culpa, es tuya porque me has acostumbrado. Escuchas mis locuras, me das palabras de aliento y te preocupas por mí de una manera que había añorado toda mi vida y no lo sabía… no lo sabía, apenas lo estoy descubriendo y no es fácil entender todo esto… —se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos y darse tregua, porque los nervios estaban haciendo de él lo que les daba la gana—. Y no quiero que pienses que es mi manera de borrar lo que dije en el gimnasio… soy un completo caos… ¡mierda! ¿Dime qué tengo que hacer?

—Sólo tienes que callarte y besarme, bésame Edward —pidió ella en un susurro y prácticamente se lanzó contra él cerrándole el cuello con los brazos.

Edward le brindó el beso que ella pidió y que él mismo necesitaba. Olvidaron que se encontraban en plena calle y que alrededor de ellos el mundo seguía andando. Que Nueva York seguía ahí con su congestionado tráfico y sus peatones apurados por llegar a algún sitio.

Esa noche Edward se quedó en el departamento de Bella y evitó contarle la situación en la que había encontrado a Alice y Jasper, porque no quería caer en detalles y que ella no pudiera comprender sus razones. Que estaba seguro así sería porque nunca diría el principal por qué de su actitud cuando se trababa de Alice.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Ay que Emoción falta tan solo 3 capis para finalizar el tercer libro y comenzar con el 4 y ultimo de esta saga.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _No tiene que buscarla, esa persona llegará a usted y estará dispuesta a discutir, no se le quedará callada porque sencillamente también necesita que alguien la escuche discutir… si encuentra la persona que le lleve el trote en discusión, podrá decir que ha encontrado la mujer que pasara al menos veinte años a su lado, porque así como estarán dispuestos para discutir, también estarán dispuestos para ser felices._

— _Entonces me quedaré tranquilo —dijo convencido de que a Bella le gustaba discutir con él—. Y voy a sacar la mano de aquí porque me la van a amputar… Está casi congelada._

— _No exagere señor, por el contrario, voy a llamar al doctor de servicios médicos para que le recete algún analgésico y antiinflamatorio, porque eso va a doler y mucho._


	49. Capitulo No 48

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 48**

La jueza segunda penal en el estrado judicial mostraba un semblante austero aunado a su silencio casi sepulcral, mientras revisaba la petición del abogado defensor de Aro Vulturi.

Atraía la total atención de Edward, que ni siquiera cedía a la debilidad de sus párpados por espabilar, su corazón latía lenta y dolorosamente, a causa de las expectativas que creaba en él la mujer rubia de ojos verdes, y actitud inescrutable.

Edward prefería mantenerse dentro del círculo seguro que creaba con su autocontrol, por lo que su mirada se fijaba únicamente en la mujer y evitaba por todos los medios desviarla hacia el circo que había armado Vulturi y su patético abogado.

La jueza Darnell, elevó la mirada del informe que tenía sobre la palestra caoba, que relucía ante el mantenimiento al que era sometida día a día. Miró por encima de sus lentes de lectura sin montura, al abogado defensor y al imputado que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas con gesto abatido, y no como ella estaba acostumbrada a ver al imponente empresario.

—Señor Vulturi —habló la mujer con voz pausada y recia, para llegar a todos los presentes y captar la atención del imputado.

Aro ancló la mirada en los ojos de la mujer y su abogado se llevó las manos a la espalda cruzándolas, ansioso a la espera del veredicto.

—Se le otorgará por la presente Ley, la libertad provisional bajo fianza la cual quedará fijada por un monto de setecientos mil dólares. Se verá obligado a presentarse ante este tribunal los días martes y viernes, deberá llevar un dispositivo electrónico para que las leyes judiciales del estado puedan rastrearlo.

Edward ante el veredicto de la jueza apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le rechinaron, mientras hacía hondas respiraciones para controlarse y no perder la maldita compostura que le pendía de un hilo.

Frustración e impotencia lo gobernaban y unas insoportables ganas de llorar contra las que luchaba. Lo último que quería era fallarle a su madre, no podía fallarle. En ese momento sintió que dieciocho años de su vida, a los cuales se dedicó en cuerpo y alma para hacer justica, se balanceaban al borde de un precipicio.

Demetri, abogado defensor de Aro Vulturi, tuvo que contener la sonrisa de satisfacción y mostrarse regio ante la jueza. Se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado porque sabía que su cliente estaba prácticamente perdido, tenía la mierda hasta el cuello y más cuando el fiscal demostraba abiertamente su interés por encerrarlo de por vida.

Aro sintió que un gran peso lo abandonaba, él tenía suficiente con sus demonios internos como para vivir lo que le quedaba de vida en el infierno que su propio hijo le tenía preparado, y eso podría ser más doloroso que cualquier cosa.

Aprovecharía el tiempo en libertad para tratar de explicarle. Y también para él mismo hacer su parte, y que los hijos de puta que lastimaron al amor de su vida pagaran de la peor manera por el daño causado.

—La falta de oportuna comparecencia dará lugar a la revocatoria del beneficio y a la ejecución de la fianza —prosiguió la jueza con su veredicto que no llegaba claramente a los oídos de Edward ante su turbación interna, que apenas podía ser consciente de que la mujer anclaba su mirada en él—. La libertad provisional bajo fianza que se otorga por la presente Ley, no interrumpirá el curso del proceso y su ejecución estará condicionada a las garantías que aseguren la comparecencia del procesado tanto al juicio, como a la ejecución de la sentencia, si hubiere lugar a ella. La fiscalía tiene 30 días para presentar su acto conclusivo del caso y sí en el tiempo estipulado no lo presenta, puede solicitar una prórroga de 15 días.

—Disculpé jueza Darnell, la fiscalía no apela por la libertad bajo fianza —su voz vibrante pero segura captó la atención de la jueza. No iba a renunciar y lucharía con todas sus estrategias antes de dejarse vencer.

—La fiscalía no tiene un acto conclusivo convincente —derogó la mujer con firmeza y profesionalidad.

—Presentaré inmediatamente un recurso de casación —insistió Edward y seguía sin mirar a Vulturi, porque no quería que su ira estallara.

—Protesto su señoría —intervino el abogado defensor al ver que el fiscal 320° seguía tratando de hincharle las pelotas—. La condición clínica de mi cliente, no le permite regresar a prisión.

—Fiscal Cullen, debido a la condición clínica del imputado deberá permanecer bajo arresto hospitalario durante la próximas cuarenta y ocho horas. Transcurrido ese período será puesto en libertad bajo los términos que en mi función son legales. Cerrada la sesión —dijo sin dejar derecho a réplica, y golpeó con el mazo imponiendo el derecho que tenía en la logia.

La mirada penetrante de Edward se ancló en la mujer, no podía evitarlo, quería intimidarla, que si no le había dejado derecho de palabra al menos demostrarle con la mirada que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que acaba de tomar, que en su función como jueza era una grandísima hija de puta.

La jueza Darnell bajó del estrado y salió del lugar. Edward inmediatamente agarró su portafolio e igualmente se largó, lo que menos quería era tener que intercambiar palabras o actos de hipocresía con su colega. Él estaba seguro que necesitaba canalizar sus emociones por lo que su destino fue el baño donde se lavó la cara y con el rostro mojado fijó su mirada en el espejo, posando los puños cerrados sobre la encimera de mármol.

Apretaba cada vez más a medida que su impotencia crecía, tanto hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos, así como la mandíbula se le tensaba y no pudo contener un par de lágrimas imprudentes que salieron al ruedo. El pecho le dolía ante la desesperación y con toda la ira que lo cabalgaba levantó su puño izquierdo con la intención de estrellarlo contra el espejo, pero a pocos centímetros del impacto cambió el destino a la pared de mármol travertino.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que pudo sentir el crujido de su muñeca al abrirse y por mucha molestia que lo embargara el dolor se impuso.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! —se quejó adolorido y frustrado, mientras sacudía la mano. La metió bajo el chorro de agua para calmar los latidos de dolor al tiempo que la abría y cerraba.

El rostro de su madre se le aparecía a través de su propio reflejo, su madre con las huellas de la violencia, con un rostro que a él lo llenó de pánico porque no lograba reconocerla, el mismo que vio apenas ella lo sacó del armario y una vez más las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos de manera incontrolable.

—No voy a rendirme mamá, no voy a hacerlo… lo siento, siento que esto se me esté saliendo de las manos, pero no me rendiré, juro que no lo haré —se alentaba a seguir con su propósito más grande en la vida y completamente decidido a seguir luchando, se secó el rostro con toallas de papel y aunque el dolor en su muñeca no dejaba de latir agarró el portafolio y salió del baño, con la máscara del fiscal profesional.

El pasillo con pisos brillantes en diferentes tonos de marrón, se encontraba solo y él dejó libre un pesado suspiro, para contener el dolor. Llegó a los ascensores y estaba a punto de cerrarse por lo que apresuró el paso para aprovecharlo, pero su suerte ese día estaba por el suelo porque quienes ocupaban el elevador, era Vulturi en compañía de su abogado y dos oficiales de la policía.

—Aún hay espacio fiscal —dijo el abogado con la hipocresía haciendo mella en cada una de sus palabras.

Edward ancló la mirada en Aro y prefirió darse la vuelta, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de dirigirse al otro ascensor, simplemente se dirigió hacia las escaleras, las cuales empezó a bajar mientras que con su mano adolorida se aflojaba la corbata.

Bajó los nueve pisos en poco tiempo, porque sentía que en ese momento su alma era manipulada por el diablo y la energía se le desbordaba. Al llegar al estacionamiento subió a la camioneta, apenas vio el visaje de sus guardaespaldas ocupar la de ellos.

Se había jurado no descansar y no lo haría, aún tenía mucho por dar, esto apenas empezaba. Había perdido la primera batalla, pero no la guerra. Condujo maldiciendo en más de una oportunidad al congestionado tráfico, hasta llegar a la torre Cullen.

Estacionó y abordó el ascensor privado que lo llevaba directamente al vestíbulo de su oficina. Colocó el portafolio encima del sofá de cuero blanco de dos plazas y corrió una de las puertas dobles que llevaban a la oficina de su secretaria.

—Buenas tardes, Emily.

La mujer que se encontraba redactando un documento de arrendamiento, se detuvo ante el leve asombro que la embargó, por la inesperada llegada de su joven jefe, no obstante en cuestión de segundos recobró la serenidad.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen ¿cómo le fue? —preguntó como era costumbre cuando él llegaba de algún caso importante, y ella aparte de Jack Jenks eran los únicos que sabían cuán significativo era ese caso para él.

—No me fue como esperaba Emily —murmuró y bajó la mirada, en ese momento su escudo de fortaleza se hacía polvo porque Emily más que su secretaria era una mujer a la que podría considerar su segunda madre.

A Emily la congoja la invadió y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—No se preocupe señor Cullen —salió detrás del escritorio y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el chico—. Sabíamos que el camino no sería fácil, son los obstáculos que siempre aparecen, pero para qué son los obstáculos sino para vencerlos, y sé que usted está dispuesto a derrumbar cualquiera por más grande y poderoso que sea —le puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho—. Por algo no es uno de los mejores fiscales. Sino el mejor fiscal de Nueva York, usted no conoce el fracaso, no ha perdido un sólo caso, y cuando alguien es culpable jamás se le pasa por alto.

—Gracias Emily, pareces de esas madres que aunque su hijo sea más feo que vómito de borracho igual les parecen más apuestos que actores de Hollywood.

—Nada de eso señor, no deje que se le quebrante la seguridad.

—No estoy dispuesto a bajar las armas aunque este de rodillas… vamos a trabajar Emily. Tráeme todo lo del caso, si es necesario empezaremos de nuevo. Tengo treinta días, pero quiero hacerlo cuanto antes.

—Seguro que en un par de semanas tendremos fecha de juicio y no lo ganará la fiscalía del distrito, lo ganará Edward Cullen —le dijo con una sonrisa de seguridad y le infundía confianza.

—Tengo mis esperanzas y mi seguridad puesta en ello.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, voy por el caso.

—Perfecto, lo espero en la oficina —se dirigió a su oficina y antes de tomar asiento se dirigió al mueble bar y se sirvió un escocés doble. Se lo llevó a la boca y casi lo bebió de un trago, la bebida le quemó la garganta y la fuerza lo obligo a profundizar el ceño. Pero casi inmediatamente se tomó el resto que había quedado en el vaso de cristal tallado. Se sirvió otro poco y se lo llevó al escritorio.

Emily entró con varias carpetas y ya Edward se encontraba revisando la copia electrónica que tenía del caso. La mujer le entregó las carpetas y él sin advertir el dolor en la muñeca las agarró con la mano lastimada, ante la punzada las soltó sin ningún cuidado sobre el escritorio y aunque no pretendía quejarse no pudo evitarlo.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado señor? —inquirió la secretaria al percatarse en la anomalía en su jefe.

—Nada, sólo un pequeño accidente —dijo, y los resquicios del dolor vibraban en su voz.

— ¿No me diga que le ha desencajado la mandíbula al abogado defensor? —inquirió con el mismo tono que podía usar una madre al intentar reprender a su hijo predilecto.

—Ganas no me faltaron Emily, pero no pude darme ese placer. Todavía no, lastimosamente me ganó la pelea la pared del baño.

—Señor debe evitar hacer eso, jamás le ganara. Me avisa cuando vaya a darle la paliza al abogado defensor, para mandar a desempolvar mi uniforme de cheerleader de la universidad y me voy hasta con los pompones —hablaba mientras se encaminaba al mueble bar y traía la hielera.

—Seguro que te comerás el show Emily, ni quien le pare a los pobres diablos que se estén cayendo a golpes —dijo sonriendo. La mujer tenía la facilidad de lograr cambiarle el ánimo.

—Es usted un adulador, señor —le hizo saber con una amplia sonrisa y colocó la hielera sobre el escritorio—, con razón las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies.

—Yo pensé que sólo me bastaba el físico Emily.

—El físico atrae señor, pero son las acciones las que hacen que una mujer no pierda el interés, porque de nada serviría la belleza si es un completo imbécil —la secretaria se paró detrás de él—. Permítame ayudarle.

Edward se puso de pie y Emily le ayudó a quitarle el saco, el cual colgó en el perchero en una esquina de la inmensa oficina.

—Por cierto, durante mi época de cheerleader conocí a muchos hombres bellos interesados en mí, pero a la gran mayoría le habían sustituido el cerebro por un maní, nada más atractivo que un hombre con más seguridad e inteligencia que músculos, aunque en muy pocos casos hay excepciones. Gracias a Dios lo comprendí a tiempo —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, recordando de lo que se había salvado y la sabia elección que había hecho—, terminé casada con el ratón de laboratorio de la universidad y puedo decir que han sido los mejores quince años de mi vida.

—Eso es imposible Emily —señaló con incredulidad, mientras observaba como ella le quitaba las mancuernillas y las colocaba sobre el escritorio—. Puede que hayas aprendido a convivir con tu esposo, pero decir que han sido los más felices… ¿acaso no hay discusiones?

—Las hay, claro y algunas veces muy a menudo, ya sea porque no nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre quién va a llevar a los niños al colegio, o a quién le toca comprar el pan.

Edward se quejó al sentir el frío apoderársele de la mano, cuando Emily se la metió en el hielo, pero inmediatamente se hizo el fuerte y ella siguió hablando.

—Sin embargo, son más los buenos momentos, no todo en la vida es bueno o malo, sino una mezcla de ambos y es mejor tener con quien discutir, alguien que escuche nuestras quejas, nuestras victorias y derrotas, compartir con alguien los momentos felices y llorar con alguien nuestras penas — le decía con toda sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos—. Siempre, siempre es mejor compartir la carga, para que haya un equilibrio, tienen que haber dos partes. Sino todo el peso nos caería encima y terminaría aplastándonos.

Edward se quedó mirando a la mujer que había utilizado palabras tan sabias para hacerle comprender que él quería que Bella fuese su otra parte, esa que le diera el equilibrio en la vida.

— ¿Cómo hago para encontrar esa persona que quiera discutir conmigo? Porque la verdad es que al ser abogado me huyen.

Emily soltó una gran carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su joven jefe.

—No tiene que buscarla, esa persona llegará a usted y estará dispuesta a discutir, no se le quedará callada porque sencillamente también necesita que alguien la escuche discutir… si encuentra la persona que le lleve el trote en discusión, podrá decir que ha encontrado la mujer que pasara al menos veinte años a su lado, porque así como estarán dispuestos para discutir, también estarán dispuestos para ser felices.

—Entonces me quedaré tranquilo —dijo convencido de que a Bella le gustaba discutir con él—. Y voy a sacar la mano de aquí porque me la van a amputar… Está casi congelada.

—No exagere señor, por el contrario, voy a llamar al doctor de servicios médicos para que le recete algún analgésico y antiinflamatorio, porque eso va a doler y mucho.

—No es necesario Emily.

—Sí lo es, necesita estar completamente sano para que pueda trabajar, además solo será una llamada y el doctor vendrá.

—Está bien —masculló Edward sintiéndose como un niño.

La secretaria salió de la oficina de Edward para ir hasta su escritorio y buscar en la agenda el número de la extensión de servicios médicos.

Edward sé quedó mirando al espacio vacío que Emily había dejado y sabía que la mujer tenía razón. No sólo debía estar completamente sano para poder luchar, sino también completamente centrado en el caso.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **A solo 2 capi para el final**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _El fiscal está enamorado… está que se come un muerto sazonado por ti y te dirá que le sabe a gloria —se detuvo ante las carcajadas que no podía retener—. Todo lo que provenga de ti es como manjar de los dioses para él._

 _Bella elevó la mano y se rascó la coronilla ante el golpe bajo de su amiga, y no pudo evitar recordar que Edward había vomitado el día que ella había hecho la cena para él y Jasper, sólo Dios y él sabía si las otras veces también le había hecho daño los alimentos preparados por ella._


	50. Capitulo No 49

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 49**

Las puertas del ascensor que daban acceso directo al apartamento de Bella, se abrieron y Esme entró, encontrándose con un montón de hojas arrugadas en la alfombra divisando detrás del sofá la cabellera negra de su amiga.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó al ver a Bella sentada en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y el block de diseños en las manos con un boceto a medias.

—Te dije que estaba buscando un poco de inspiración, pero no importa el lugar que elija, no logro encontrar crear un maldito diseño —dijo totalmente frustrada.

—Es que te estás presionando demasiado, ya te lo he dicho —Esme dejó caer su bolso sobre el sofá y se sentó sobre sus talones frente a Bella—. Estoy segura que esta noche lograremos algo.

—Eso espero Esme, hoy he tenido una dieta a base de bebidas energéticas para no dormir esta noche, tan solo tres diseños me faltan para terminar la colección y ahora todo es más difícil.

—Tranquila Bella, mañana cuando pasemos por el atelier y veas los primeros diseños confeccionados seguro sabrás, que todo esto vale la pena, de verdad que son maravillosos.

—Sólo lo dices porque eres mi amiga y no quieres herir mis sentimientos —dijo haciendo un puchero, como si fuese una niña.

—No, no seas estúpida… enserio digo que cada prenda que has diseñado es magnífica. Sé que estás nerviosa, no es para menos después de lo que pasó en el Fashion Week, pero debes encontrar una vez más esa seguridad que te caracteriza —la alentó con un fuerte abrazo.

—Es que éste no es mi campo, nunca en mis planes estuvo diseñar lencería…

—Recuerda que siempre te he dicho que para todo hay una primera vez, y debes lanzarte con todo… a todo riesgo.

—A todo riesgo —repitió Bella tratando de convencerse a sí misma y rompió el abrazo.

—Como por ejemplo lo que voy a hacer ahora —le advirtió colocándole las manos sobre los hombros a Bella y la miró a los ojos—.Voy comer a todo riesgo porque tengo tanta hambre que me comería a mí misma —guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie.

— ¡Ay por Dios! —exclamó Bella alarmada y colocó sobre la alfombra el block de dibujo y el lápiz, justo al lado donde estaban algunos de sus utensilios de proyecto—. Olvidé cocinar, Esme lo siento, no te he guardado cena —se puso de pie como si fuese un resorte.

—No te preocupes, así preparo lo que quiera —se puso de pie e inició su andar hacia la cocina—. Porque verdaderamente, prefiero cocinar y no comer lo que preparas. Gracias al cielo decidiste ser diseñadora de modas y no chef, porque ahí sí que te mueres pobre.

— ¿Estás insinuando que no sé cocinar? —inquirió llevándose las manos a las caderas y con la incredulidad bailando en su rostro.

—Cocinar sabes —aceptó Esme mientras rebuscaba en el refrigerador y Bella acortaba la distancia que ella había puesto entre ambas—. Sólo que te queda patética —dijo conteniendo la carcajada, pero se le escapaban risitas.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca, sintiéndose ofendida por las críticas a sus dotes culinarios. Pero ella no era de las que se dejaba vencer.

—Pues para tu información no cocino tan mal… A Bella le gusta lo que cocino —le comunicó con supremacía—. Es un hombre y ellos tienen los gustos más exigentes…

Bella trataba de dar una conclusión precisa de los gustos de Edward y decirle que no sólo a él le gustaba su comida, sino que también a Jasper, pero la carcajada de su amiga irrumpió estrepitosamente en el apartamento.

—El fiscal está enamorado… está que se come un muerto sazonado por ti y te dirá que le sabe a gloria —se detuvo ante las carcajadas que no podía retener—. Todo lo que provenga de ti es como manjar de los dioses para él.

Bella elevó la mano y se rascó la coronilla ante el golpe bajo de su amiga, y no pudo evitar recordar que Edward había vomitado el día que ella había hecho la cena para él y Jasper, sólo Dios y él sabía si las otras veces también le había hecho daño los alimentos preparados por ella.

— ¿Enserio lo hago tan mal? —indagó en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose en ese momento completa y totalmente incapaz de poder alimentar a alguien—. Yo me como lo que cocino.

—Pero evitas hacerlo… sin embargo, no es algo que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de práctica —Esme eligió unos espárragos—. Tu problema es que odias pisar la cocina y debes ponerle amor a todo lo que haces. No te limites únicamente a ponerle amor al diseño y a coger con el fiscal —le aconsejó mientras lavaba los tallos verdes.

—Es que yo no quiero ser un ama de casa, no me gusta —dijo en su defensa.

—Que sepas cocinar no te convierte en un ama de casa, ven aquí. —le pidió haciéndole un gesto con una de sus manos para que se acercara—. Prende la cocina y en una sartén pon a calentar aceite de oliva, pero muy poco —le pidió mientras escurría los espárragos.

Bella obedeció e hizo al pie de la letra lo que Esme le pedía, ella sabía que era un desastre en la cocina no hacía falta que se lo recordaran, más de una vez se lo gritaron y se juró nunca cocinar para nadie más. Estúpida que quiso intentarlo con Edward.

Esme colocó los espárragos en la sartén y los dejó cocinar, mientras les daba vuelta para que se cocieran por todos lados.

—Me pasas las almendras fileteadas —le pidió a Bella mientras ella buscaba otra sartén para colocarla en la otra hornilla.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó Bella tendiéndole el envase que contenía las almendras.

—La sal y la pimienta —le dijo y movía con agilidad los espárragos, en el aceite previamente calentado de la otra sartén, echó las almendras y las salteó con los condimentos que su amiga le había pasado.

En pocos minutos la cena estuvo lista y Bella se encargó de servir.

—No cabe duda que eres decoradora —le dijo Esme, al ver cómo había preparado prolijamente los platos—. No eres totalmente un caso perdido.

—Ya veo —expresó sonriendo al ver que ciertamente le habían quedado bonitos los platos.

—Esta tarde hablé por teléfono con Carlisle y le dije lo de la publicidad. ¿Adivina qué? —inquirió llevándose un espárrago a la boca y le dio un enérgico mordisco.

—No puede —contestó Bella, sin sentir que esa respuesta podría impresionarla.

—No querida. Tu amorcito ya le había hablado y me sugirió que las modelos fuesen brasileñas, porque son más voluptuosas y llamarán más la atención del público masculino ¿y adivina qué? —hizo otra pregunta.

Bella se llevó la copa con agua a la boca y le dio un gran trago para pasar la sorpresa. Eso sí que le había sorprendido.

—No sé.

—Se salvó que no le mentara a la madre, porque la pobre señora no tenía por qué caerse de su mecedora en Dublín, por las cabronadas de su hijo —murmuró con dientes apretados y le dio otro mordisco al espárrago queriendo que fuese Carlisle.

Bella no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la reacción casi asesina de su amiga.

—No te rías, es enserio… ¡Por Dios! Me lanzó a la cara que soy una tabla o qué. Odio que no me sea claro.

— ¿Te lo dijo? —preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

—No, pero casi lo hace, o sea no lo hizo literalmente, pero lo dejó entredicho… a ver ¿qué dirías tú?

Bella aprovechó para picar un espárrago y con la mirada en lo que hacía respondió.

—Diría que tiene razón.

— ¡Que soy una tabla! —profirió a punto de un colapso nervioso.

— ¡No! —soltó Bella en medio de una carcajada—. Tiene razón en que el público masculino enloquecería con las curvas de las modelos brasileñas.

— ¿Apoyas tal locura? No lo puedo creer Bella, te van a opacar al momento en que salgas a agradecer.

—Yo soy la diseñadora, no una modelo más. Y sí me gusta la idea —dijo con seguridad—. Ahora deja los celos sin fundamentos, seguridad amiga. Si el señor Cullen quisiera una modelo brasileña no gastaría tanto combustible en mandarte a buscar cada fin de semana.

— ¡Porque le sale gratis!

Bella soltó otra carcajada ante la actitud repentinamente infantil de su amiga que aunque estuviese discutiendo, no dejaba de comer.

—Pasa los fines de semana contigo y eso es lo importante, por algo será y me parece señorita que se está involucrando más de lo debido —le informó señalándola con el tenedor que tenía pinchado un pedazo de espárrago—. Recuerda Esme que dijiste que, sólo sería una aventura, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que con Erick.

—Eso no pasará —murmuró al tiempo que los ánimos se le estrellaban contra el suelo—. Erick era un maldito mentiroso.

— ¡Vaya! Hasta que lo admites.

—Siempre lo he sabido, pero a veces siento que con Cullen puede ser diferente.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Pero es justo que estés preparada.

— ¿Y tú estás preparada? —indagó entornando los párpados y buscando indicios en la mirada de Bella.

—Sí, claro que lo estoy, él día que me canse de Edward o que él se canse de mí, podremos seguir caminos separados sin ningún inconveniente —dijo con una convicción que verdaderamente no poseía, y la sola idea le formaba un extraño nudo de angustia en la boca del estómago.

—Eso lo dices porque tienes la certeza de que el fiscal no te dejará. Está locamente enamorado de ti Bella. Es más probable que tú te canses de él.

—Edward no está enamorado.

—Si claro —casi silbó las palabras con sarcasmo—. Lo sabes Bella, no te hagas la tarada que ese papel no te queda. Te niegas a aceptarlo, no quieres dejarlo entrar por miedo.

— ¡Ay no Esme! Ya deja el bendito tema, que siempre me sales con lo mismo —se puso de pie y agarró su plato.

—Está bien dejaré el tema —Esme imitando a Bella y se encaminó al lado de su amiga donde lavaron los platos—. Voy a poner un poco de música para que encuentres inspiración.

— ¿Quieres vino? —indagó Bella mientras su mirada era captada por una botella de merlot.

—Está bien —dijo Esme mientras buscaba alguna carpeta de reproducción que le gustara, y en ese momento encontró un tema que le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

— ¡Bells lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! —dijo emocionada y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga descorchando la botella de vino.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó realmente sorprendida ante la actitud de Esme.

—Tú inspiración, cómo encontrarla ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?

— ¿Qué no has pensado antes? —y una gran sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios mientras servía el líquido granate, en una de las copas.

—Es que la mejor manera de encontrar inspiración es despertar tu lado más sensual, vamos a sacar nuestros lados más sensuales.

—Verdaderamente estás loca —avisó Bella sin dejar de sonreír.

—No es una locura. —le dio un gran trago al vino que Bella había servido y colocó la copa—. Ven vamos a cambiarnos, vamos a practicar un poco, tenemos mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos —le pidió jalándola por una de las manos.

—Acabamos de cenar —Bella se rehusaba a dejarse arrastrar.

— ¿Y qué? Mientras calentamos hacemos digestión… Anda Bella, anímate —suplicó en medio de rápidos parpadeos, tratando de encantar a su amiga.

—Está bien, está bien —se soltó del agarre y corrió emocionada a su habitación y Esme la siguió al trote.

Entraron al cuarto de closet de Bella y subieron las escaleras en forma de caracol casi corriendo al segundo piso del inigualable lugar.

— ¿Esto te sirve? —preguntó Bella lanzándole un hipster de latex negro a Esme que buscó en una de las gavetas inferiores.

—Sí, está perfecto —y empezó a desvestirse rápidamente.

Bella encontró uno igual para ella, pero tenía en las caderas un trenzado que dejaba ver su tatuaje. Al igual que Esme se desvistió y rápidamente se colocó la diminuta y provocativa prenda.

Con los senos al aire se dispusieron a buscar las prendas que hicieran juego con los hipsters que llevaban puestos. Esme eligió un top con brillantes piedras rojas y Bella uno en plateado.

En el mismo closet buscó las llaves del lugar seguro donde las guardaba y corrieron de regreso defendiéndose en el pasillo.

— ¿Edward no ha entrado? —preguntó Esme cuando Bella introducía la llave en el cerrojo.

—No, siempre lo tengo bajo llave, pero es muy curioso y más de una vez lo he visto parado frente a la puerta —dijo entrando al lugar y encendiendo la luz—. Sé que quiere saber qué es, pero no se atreve a preguntármelo.

La claridad mostró ante ellas, un gran salón con pisos de madera, en el centro dos tubos cromados que iban del techo al suelo mostrándose relucientes. Las cuatro paredes estaban recubiertas de espejos y en una de ellas una barra de acero inoxidable atravesaba la pared de un lado a otro de manera horizontal y sobre ellas un espectáculo de luces de ojos de buey. También había un amplificador de sonido y un sofá de cuero negro.

—Lo extrañaba —dijo Esme arrastrando sus pies descalzos por el piso de madera y admirando el lugar.

—Cuando tengo mucha tensión encima vengo aquí, pero tenía semanas sin entrar. Sólo entra Shely a limpiar.

— ¿Te imaginas a Shely intentado en el tubo? —indagó Esme divertida.

—No creo que le guste, además sus años ya no se lo permiten —respondió Bella riendo, mientras buscaba las colchonetas para empezar el calentamiento, y Esme elegía la música.

En minutos, ya contaban con la preparación física y como si se trasladaran varios años al pasado y una vez más estuvieran sobre el exclusivo escenario, con luces sobre ellas resaltando sus maravillosas siluetas, iluminando los provocativos y estudiados movimientos con los cuales enloquecían en su mayoría al género masculino.

Carecían de los efectos especiales que el club les ofrecía pero eso era algo que verdaderamente no necesitaban, al menos no para sentir la energía que les brindaba el arte del pole dance.

Esme eligió un tema con el cual siempre hacían juntas la presentación, el inicio de la combinación de batería y bajo les dio la pauta para el inició. Se soltaron el cabello y lo agitaron con energía y con contundentes movimientos movían las caderas de un lado al otro.

— ¡Mueve ese culo nena! —exclamó con energía Esme y Bella soltó una carcajada sin dejar de moverse.

En segundos, I feel you de Despeche Mode marcaba la línea de sus sensuales movimientos, y al momento del coro en un movimiento preciso ambas se aferraron al tubo, ondeando su cuerpo con extrema desenvoltura, en los cuales no solo se requería destreza, también fuerza, concentración, agilidad, pero sobre todo seguridad en ellas mismas, tanta como para proyectar erotismo de alto nivel.

Terminaron realmente agotadas y agitadas, con el corazón latiendo a mil y permitiéndole a sus venas dilatarse para que la sangre envuelta en energía, corriera más rápido.

—Definitivamente necesitamos practicar más a menudo —dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aliento, mientras con brazos adoloridos y temblorosos se hacía un moño de tomate, para que el cuello y rostro se le refrescara.

—Tienes toda la razón, esto es más fuerte de lo que recordaba —Esme se dejó caer sentada sobre la colchoneta sin ningún cuidado por lo que el golpe en su trasero fue doloroso y empezó a quejarse en medio de cortas carcajadas, mientras se mimaba las nalgas.

—Vamos por agua —dijo Bella estirando las piernas y sacudiéndolas para relajarlas.

— ¡Estoy muerta! No puedo dar ni un paso —le hizo saber Esme acostándose y abriéndose de brazos y piernas—. Además esto me está pellizcando el culo —se sacó la prenda de látex, que se le había metido en medio de las nalgas.

—Eso te pasa por andar comiendo chocolates y no ejercitarte adecuadamente.

—Me ejercito lo necesario, no me voy a matar en el gimnasio, ni dejaré de brindarle a mi paladar ciertos placeres, esa eres tú, señorita culto al cuerpo.

—No vivo para rendirle culto al cuerpo, también me doy mis placeres solo que lo hago con moderación.

—Para ti es fácil porque no tienes debilidades, lo siento, los chocolates me ganan.

—Sigue dejándolos ganar, y la próxima vez que te escuche quejándote de cómo te queda la ropa te daré una paliza —abrió la puerta y salió del salón de espejos.

Esme se puso de pie y fue en busca de su amiga. Después de calmar la sed y descansar decidieron darse una ducha, ponerse las pijamas y regresar a la sala donde Bella retomó el block de dibujos, y con algunas sugerencias de Esme logró un nuevo diseño y hubiese terminado, de no ser porque el reloj les anunciaba que eran altas horas de la madrugada.

Se fueron a la cama y apagaron las luces. Bella sentía a Esme removerse incómoda.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó y se contuvo de prender la luz de la mesa de noche.

—Nada, sólo que la cama cruje un poco, parece que le han dado duro —dijo con picardía.

—Esme, sé que tema quieres tocar… Mejor duérmete, que tenemos que levantarnos temprano —le dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Auch —se quejó y soltó la carcajada.

Después de ese pequeño comentario se quedaron en silencio y el sueño terminó por vencerlas. Esme se hubiese despertado con el estridente sonido del despertador a la hora que Bella había pautado, pero algo la sacó abruptamente del sueño mucho antes.

Levantó el torso y fue peor, las ganas se incrementaron y se volvieron prácticamente incontrolables. De un jalón se quitó el acolchado y corrió al baño. Apenas si le dio tiempo de levantar la poceta y el vómito abundante la atacó sin piedad, era continuo y no la dejaba si quiera respirar, y cuando creía que ya nada le quedaba en el estómago, arqueadas la hacían sacudirse y expulsar liquido de donde ya no tenía.

—Malditos espárragos y vino —masculló con voz ronca y con la garganta adolorida. Una vez que ya no tuvo nada que expulsar. Se deshizo de los restos mal digeridos del baño y de su boca y regresó a la cama, donde volvió a dormir otro poco.

El despertador sonó y como autómata Bella lo apagó aún con los ojos cerrados, rodó sobre la cama y abrazó a Esme que se encontraba de espaldas.

—Si estás buscando un pene con erección matutina, lamento decirte que no vas a encontrarlo —le dijo Esme aún en medio del sopor del sueño, mientras le quitaba la mano a Bella de su cintura.

Bella se levantó y con el comando corrió las cortinas, el cielo gris de la mañana no hacía la gran diferencia, por lo que prefirió encender la luz, mientras Esme se reacomodaba la maraña de cabellos rojizos.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Bella alterada y se llevó las manos a la boca a consecuencia de la impresión.

— ¿Qué tengo? —preguntó saltando de la cama como si algún animal peligroso estuviera en su cabeza y se sacudió los cabellos.

— ¡Tu ojo! Tu ojo ¿qué le ha pasado? —inquirió sin salir de su estado de conmoción y se acercaba como si Esme fuese una clase de especie de otro planeta.

—Mi ojo, ¿qué tiene mi ojo? —indagó como si Bella pudiese darle una respuesta y corrió al espejo más cercano y no pudo suprimir el grito de espanto—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi ojo? Estoy horrible.

—Se te han reventado los vasos sanguíneos —le dijo Bella ante lo que era evidente—. Seguro ha sido por el esfuerzo del baile de anoche.

—No sé, no podré salir así —chilló Esme al ver la mancha casi morada en la conjuntiva de su ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad y un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

—No, para nada, si no es porque estoy viendo la espantosa mancha, no me habría percatado.

—Debemos ir a ver a un médico —sugirió al ignorar totalmente qué tratamiento utilizar o si era algo de gravedad—. Me voy a bañar.

—No creo que sea necesario Bella, tienes que ir a llevar los bocetos al atelier y ver cómo van con los diseños.

—Eso puede esperar, vamos a que te vea un médico y no se hable más… mejor ve a bañarte tú primero.

—Está bien —dijo Esme sintiéndose derrotada ante su amiga y entró al baño.

Bella regresó a la mesa de noche y agarró su teléfono móvil para avisarle a Charlie, para que no se preocupara, que no era nada grave, al menos no lo parecía.

Estaba buscando a Charlie en el registro de llamadas recientes cuando en la pantalla apareció la llamada entrante de Edward y se extrañó que la hubiese tomado en cuenta antes que rascarse las pelotas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante las cosas que ella misma imaginaba.

—Buenos días ¿te he despertado? —preguntó la voz agitada de él al otro lado y a Bella no le hizo falta que le dijera que estaba practicando capoeira o alguna otra rutina de entretenimiento.

—Buenos días —contestó sonriente—. No, ya estaba despierta ¿qué haces levantando tan temprano?

—Siempre me levanto temprano, aunque hoy lo hice un poco más, que de costumbre… vine al Central Park a trotar un poco, si quieres paso por ti y te llevo a la boutique.

—No, no es necesario. No voy a la boutique, voy a la clínica…

— ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó sin dejar que ella le explicara.

—Yo estoy muy bien, es Esme, pero no es nada grave —se apresuró a decir—, se le han reventado los vasos sanguíneos de un ojo.

— ¿Y qué esfuerzo hizo? ¿Seguro que está bien? Le avisaré a mi tío. —dijo sabiendo a que Carlisle Cullen le interesaba más de la cuenta la amiga de su novia.

—Ed, no es necesario de que molestes a tu tío, yo la llevaré a la clínica y si resulta que es algo por lo cual alarmarse, te llamaré inmediatamente.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo, lo primero que haré será marcar tu número.

—Me gustaría invitarte a almorzar, pero no sé si el tiempo me ayude. Tengo la agenda a reventar y lo más seguro es que me toque conformarme con un sándwich de la cafetería en la torre o en la fiscalía.

—Por mí no te preocupes, ve a trabajar tranquilo, ya me darás tu fin de semana, esos son exclusivamente para mí —dijo ella con seguridad y con eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima a Edward.

—Está bien, el fin de semana vamos a salir, espero que Esme esté mejor y nos las llevamos. Garrett tiene planeada una fiesta blanca en la casa de Los Hampton.

—Me parece perfecto… —en ese momento Esme salió del baño—. Te tengo que dejar, voy a bañarme.

—Espero tu llamada con el diagnóstico de Esme.

—Sí, te llamaré —alargó la última vocal haciendo énfasis en que ciertamente lo llamaría.

—Besos, menina.

—Besos, carioca —se despidió con voz dulce y sonriente, le encantaba que Edward le llamara de esa manera, y en un tono más bajo y grave, como si se tratase de un secreto entre ellos.

Bella colgó y antes de entrar al baño le pidió a Esme que llamara a Charlie y le avisara. Después de casi una hora salían rumbo a la clínica.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **A solo 1 capi para el final**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…..**

— _Alice… —musitó con los latidos del corazón alterados._

— _Lo siento papá, sé que a veces tienes razón, soy una irresponsable._

— _¿Te hicieron daño? —preguntó con la voz ronca por las ganas de llorar y con desesperación busco en la mirada de su hija una respuesta que temía encontrar. Ella negó con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza y eso fue suficiente para que el pudiese respirar nuevamente._


	51. Capitulo No 50

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 50**

Aro Vulturi amarraba con parquedad los cordones de sus zapatos, sumido en la tortura en que se habían convertido sus pensamientos, hacía la tarea más lenta de lo habitual. Un llamado a la puerta lo liberó de los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado.

—Puedes pasar Alice —contestó seguro de que era su hija por la manera de tocar, aunque lo había hecho muy pocas veces en la vida su llamado era inconfundible.

—Buenos días, papá —saludó al entrar, se encontraba lista para su rutina diaria de trote en el Central Park—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó y sin pedir permiso se sentó al borde de la cama, justo al lado de su padre.

—Bien, con ganas de trabajar —la miró a los ojos, pero seguidamente esquivó la mirada y siguió con su tarea de amarrarse los cordones—. Alice ¿cómo conociste al fiscal que lleva mi caso? —inquirió con precaución para no darle indicios a su hija, de adonde quería llegar.

—Eh… papá, Ed no es mala persona.

—Es el hermano de tu novio.

—En realidad son primos —aclaró ella con rapidez, no quería que su padre una vez más interfiriera en la relación con Jasper, él no tenía nada que ver y Edward únicamente hacía su trabajo—. Legalmente son hermanos, pero es porque el papá de Jasper adoptó a Edward.

—No me has contestado cómo lo conociste.

—Sólo si prometes no regañarme —murmuró y bajó la mirada a sus manos que evidenciaban los nervios.

—Aún tengo el corazón adolorido como para discutir —la alentó con una voz cariñosa que nunca había usado.

— ¿Recuerdas la noche que te llamó Bella? la novia de Ed, ella dijo que estaba conmigo, pero no fue así —hizo una pausa al presionarse los labios uno contra otro y ganaba tiempo para llenarse de valor.

Aro Vulturi intentó recordar ese día, pero estaba más dormido que despierto y no tenía muy clara la situación. Sólo asintió para instar a que su hija continuara.

—No fue así… yo no estaba con ella, me había escapado con dos chicos, eran del equipo de básquet visitante que fueron a mi universidad.

Aro cerró los ojos e inspiró muy hondo para calmar los latidos de su corazón, no debía alterarse, le había recomendado el doctor, pero como no hacerlo al saber lo que su hija había hecho.

—Ellos me invitaron a salir, no pude negarme y tampoco quise pedirte permiso porque sabía que no me dejarías ir, y eran los primero chicos guapos que me invitaban a salir. Fuimos a una discoteca y todo estaba muy bien, pero ellos… papá soy tonta, pensé que no sería nada malo. —se apresuró a decir—. Me dieron una pastilla, pero algunas compañeras de clase las toman y dicen que te hacen sentir muy bien… y de hecho así es, pero solo los primero minutos.

—Alice… —musitó con los latidos del corazón alterados.

—Lo siento papá, sé que a veces tienes razón, soy una irresponsable.

— ¿Te hicieron daño? —preguntó con la voz ronca por las ganas de llorar y con desesperación busco en la mirada de su hija una respuesta que temía encontrar. Ella negó con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza y eso fue suficiente para que el pudiese respirar nuevamente.

—No pudieron hacerlo, yo me sentía demasiado mareada y aturdida, también algo… —se detuvo porque no encontraba las palabras para decirle que los efectos de la pastilla también la habían excitado—. Ellos decidieron que podríamos ir a otro lado, yo no me opuse, quería ir o al menos era lo que pensaba, pero cuando atravesé la calle y sentí el viento refrescarme recuperé un poco la cordura, pero ya era muy tarde estaba en el estacionamiento con ellos. Me negué a subir al auto y ellos aprovecharon que el lugar estaba solo. Iban a obligarme y me llené de pánico y empecé a gritar apenas escuché unos pasos, pedí ayuda.

—Alice… Dios mío —clamó Aro y se frotó la cara con una de sus manos, tratando con eso de asimilar las palabras de su hija.

—Eran Bella y Ed, ellos venían con Tayler y Ben, que son los guardaespaldas de Ed… y todo pasó muy rápido, en segundos Edward me los quitó de encima y aunque ellos huyeron, él los persiguió, no sé qué pasó, no sé qué les dijo, ni qué hizo —dejó libre un pesado suspiro como si una vez más estuviera reviviendo el momento—. Regresó y me dijo que todo estaba bien, me preguntó casi desesperado si no me habían hecho nada, noté en él una preocupación algo exagerada y me asusté, pensé que sería un policía. Después de eso me dijo lo que tenía que hacer para que el efecto de la pastilla se me pasara y el resto ya lo sabes.

Aro como si fuese atacado por un rayo abrazó a su hija y la protegió en su pecho, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Agradeciendo al cielo y a su hijo que la protegieron en esa oportunidad.

Los ojos de Alice casi se desorbitaron ante la muestra de afecto desesperado y tierno que su padre le prodigaba. Desde que despertó del ataque al corazón parecía ser otro. Tal vez verse de frente con la muerte no le agradó, y decidió ser más comprensivo con ella, pidió una segunda oportunidad para enmendar errores y ser mejor padre.

Cuando Aro se enteró de la inevitable existencia de Alice se le cerraron todas las puertas, encerrándolo en el cuarto oscuro de la desesperación. Había sido el peor error que había cometido y ese fue el cartel que le colocó a su hija mucho antes de nacer. Ella no había sido concebida con amor, al menos por parte de él, Alice había sido producto de una debilidad. Una debilidad que le desbarató los cimientos que tenía. Con la noticia de su existencia debió tomar decisiones de las cuales estará arrepentido hasta su último aliento.

Sin embargo, fue el ancla al que se aferró, era lo único que le quedaba y era consciente que en momentos de dolorosos recuerdos la maltrataba, era ese estigma que lo lastimaba cada vez que la veía. Alice había sido en su vida dolor y consuelo al mismo tiempo.

Una vez más se encontraba en el abismo de la desesperación con sólo imaginar que a su hija estuvieron a punto de hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a la mujer que había amado, a la mujer que aún amaba y que estaba seguro ninguna otra lograría llenar el vació que Elizabeth había dejado.

Sentía que ya no tenía lágrimas, pasaba las noches llorando y maldiciéndose mucho más, de lo que ya lo había hecho, y sabía que merecía el odio de Ethan. Lo merecía de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —curioseó Alice completamente extrañada ante la actitud de su padre que le iba a romper los huesos.

—Sí —musitó y le dio un beso en la coronilla—. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

— ¿Papá? —estaba segura que era la oportunidad de aprovechar el momento y preguntarle por qué y de qué lo acusaban.

—Dime —preguntó rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos, al tiempo le regalaba una caricia en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te detuvieron? ¿Por qué tienes esa cosa en la muñeca? —lanzó sus preguntas una detrás de otra y ancló la mirada en el precinto de rastreo.

— ¿No tienes que ir a trotar? —preguntó con voz cariñosa y se puso de pie para evadir el tema. Caminó hasta el respaldo de un sillón donde se encontraba el saco.

—Sí —se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, se aferró al pomo, pero antes de salir se volvió, y miró a su padre—. No vas a contármelo, verdad.

—No puedo hacerlo… Tal vez algún día termines enterándote —se dio la vuelta para evitar la mirada de su hija, porque la cara no le daba para confesarle que era el causante de tal desgracia.

En ese momento Alice comprendió que su padre no estaba preparado para contarle la causa por la cual era culpado. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y la angustia se le instaló en la garganta porque definitivamente era algo grave y la actitud de su padre le daba a entender que no era un error, no eran suposiciones, ni malos entendidos. Su padre era culpable. Abrió la puerta y salió dejándola abierta para que su progenitor saliera.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Con esto culminamos el tercer libro, las espero en el cuarto y ultimo de esta saga.**_

* * *

 **TU ERES MÁS**

 _ **Vida mía, miro el mundo con tus ojos y descubro que es distinto, no es el mundo que veía desde mi ventanal y también descubro, que tú eres más, más que el cielo y el mar.**_

 _ **No exagero, hay más verde, más azul en tu mirada más colores, más paisajes en tu cuerpo que en todo lo que vi y en tu boca hay fruta de un sabor tan dulce que nunca comí.**_

 _ **Un beso tuyo me emociona, me conmueve más que todo, más que un amanecer, más que un acto de fe, más que la flor nacida ayer; flor de mi vida.**_

 _ **Esta vida, este mundo: qué seria sin tu alma, sin tu voz, sin tu sonrisa y sin tu juventud ¿qué sería de mí y de esta vida mía? Sin tus ojos de luz. No te miento, lo que miro, lo que veo no es más bello de lo que siento aquí, aquí dentro de mí y que cambió mi vida, la vida mía.**_

 _ **Tú eres más… más que la verdad. Más que el viento, más que el agua, más que el fuego, más que el oro, el poder y los gobiernos, más que la libertad, más que la razón, más que tantos cuentos sobre el bien y el mal.**_

 _ **En un mundo que te cierran los caminos y las puertas. Me abriste el corazón con tus manos, de amor sembraste la poesía en mí vida mía.**_

 _ **Gian Franco Pagliaro**_

* * *

 **NO DEJES DE LEER**

— _Ponte a salvo Bella, escóndete… por favor, por favor. Ya voy en camino, ya Ben ha llamado a la policía._

— _Estoy en el baño. Lo han herido, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer —la voz ahogada de Bella no le dejaba expresarse con claridad._

— _No salgas, pasé lo que pasé no salgas._

— _Tengo que salir, no puedo dejarlo sólo afuera. No puedo._

— _¡No! No salgas —le exigió desesperadamente._

— _No puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a que maten a Charlie, no puedo._

— _¡Quédate ahí maldita sea! —lo agarró un semáforo en rojo y una cola de unos diez vehículos y como loco empezó a toca la bocina._

— _¡No! Ed no puedo dejarlo, no puedes entender cómo me siento, tengo que salir._

— _Sé exactamente cómo te sientes, Bella… sé cómo te sientes, pero si sales te van a hacer daño… y piensa en mí, por favor… —suplicó y la voz se le quebró._

 _Ante la sola idea de que a Bella le hicieran daño. Moriría si le pasaba lo mismo que a su madre y todo su pasado cobraba vida y se levantaba ante él como un monstro invencible y para agrandar sus miedos y desesperación la llamada se cayó._

— _¡Bella! —volvió a remarcar con dedos tembloroso y le atendió la operadora._

 _Ese fue el detonante para Edward. Buscó bajo el asiento del conductor su arma y bajó de la camioneta, dejándola atascada en el tráfico y corrió por en medio de los autos mientras se aseguraba con el pantalón la pistola en la espalda. Se puso seguro en la acera y corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas y aun así podía sentir los pasos de alguno de sus guardaespaldas seguirlo._

 _Suplicaba porque a Bella no se le hubiese ocurrido salir. Comprendía como se sentía, claro que lo comprendía. Esa impotencia lo embargó cuando quiso ayudar a su madre, pero en ese preciso momento también comprendía a su madre en ese entonces, porque él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de que a Bella no le pasara nada._

 _Eran tantas emociones bullendo en él que no podía evitar llorar mientras corría. Una cuadra antes, el corazón se le detuvo y sentía que el cuerpo iba a fallarle al ver la boutique en llamas. Había algunas patrullas, mientras las luces de las sirenas hacían la escena aún más dantesca y muchas personas se aglomeraban alrededor._

 _Cuando llegó el aliento le quemaba la garganta y los pulmones le dolían sin embargo buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a Bella._


End file.
